


CZEKAJĄC NA MIŚKA

by saxnas



Series: OCZY [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 103,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxnas/pseuds/saxnas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Akcja dzieje się między powrotem Casa do watahy a urodzeniem się Miśka, bardzo pokrótce i zdawkowo opisana w rozdziale 60 Oczu http://archiveofourown.org/works/3204581/chapters/7707560</p><p>Miłego czytania! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Akcja dzieje się między powrotem Casa do watahy a urodzeniem się Miśka, bardzo pokrótce i zdawkowo opisana w rozdziale 60 Oczu http://archiveofourown.org/works/3204581/chapters/7707560
> 
> Miłego czytania! :)

Dean wrócił przed wieczorem, zmęczony po długim dniu pracy w tartaku, mnóstwem spraw do załatwienia i kilkoma spotkaniami pod rząd w mieście. Z ulgą zrzucił ciężkie, oblepione śniegiem trapery, nie przejmując się rosnącymi wokół kałużami brudnej wody. 

Cas kilka dni temu dostał zakaz wychodzenia do holu, żeby się witać z wracającym alfą lub z odwiedzającymi go regularnie Amy i Jody, bo Ellen uznała, że mroźny podmuch od otwartych drzwi może go przeziębić. Nikt nie śmiał kwestionować jej poleceń i zakazów, jeśli w grę wchodziło zdrowie omegi, więc teraz grzecznie stał w progu kuchni, czekając, aż Dean odłoży rzeczy i odwiesi kurtkę.

Rano umówili się, że nie będzie dziś jechał do cukierni. Pogoda się popsuła, zresztą Dean od początku był przeciwny jego dalszej pracy. Nie forsował zakazu, żeby nie płoszyć głupiego wilczka, który dopiero co wrócił do domu i w każdej chwili jeszcze mógł się rozmyślić. Dean dostawał szału na samą myśl o tym, ale nie ignorował niewygodnych faktów: Cas pod byle pretekstem mógł wyprowadzić się do Jody, albo nawet wprost do tego cholernego garkotłuka, Charliego, zajmującego niezaszczytne miejsce numer jeden na liście osobistych wrogów Deana Winchestera. Och, jak bardzo chciał się go pozbyć z ich życia!

Niestety nie mógł, przynajmniej nie teraz. Rozważył różne opcje, od wynajęcia kogoś do wykonania mokrej roboty, po zaaranżowanie wypadku (porażenie prądem w kuchni, samochodowego, przypadkowej awarii kabiny w solarium lub zatrzaśnięcia w saunie), ale chociaż miło było sobie wyobrażać szczątki rywala usmażonego na skwarkę lub ugotowanego na parze, to okoliczności nie sprzyjały podejmowaniu drastycznych kroków.

Cas miał tę dziwną słabość do niego i pewnie by się wkurzył. Jody by nabrała podejrzeń a Dean nie miał ochoty ściągać sobie na głowę podejrzliwej i raczej wrogo nastawionej policjantki, czekającej tylko aż mu się potknie noga.

Wciąż uważała, że Cas popełnił życiowy błąd, wracając do watahy. Wystarczyłoby, żeby kiwnął palcem a wpadłaby tu z oddziałem SWAT, żeby go odbić. Dean postanowił nie ryzykować powtórki bolącego palca. 

Zaciskał szczęki, uśmiechał się słodko podczas jej wizyt i starał się nie dawać omedze żadnych powodów do skarg. Zero rygoru, żadnych bezwzględnych żądań czy rozkazów, _miękko i delikatnie_. Właśnie tak: miękko i delikatnie. W kwestii cukierni również - na razie tylko prosił i marudził, licząc, że Cas sam podejmie właściwe decyzje.

Po ostatniej wizycie Amy nieoczekiwanie zyskał ważnych sojuszników: zarówno młoda lekarka jak i Ellen przyłączyły się do nalegań, aby Cas rzucił dojazdy i skupił się na szczeniaczku. Dean czuł, że dzięki nim uda się sprawę załatwić w białych rękawiczkach, bez psucia sobie wizerunku tym jak to surowy alfa więzi biednego omegę w domu i nie pozwala na ~~harówkę za marne grosze~~ samorealizację i błyskotliwą karierę. Musi tylko wykazać odrobinę cierpliwości a Ellen i Amy przekonają Casa. Po pierwsze: obie miały na niego ogromny wpływ. Ufał im i słuchał ich rad. Po drugie: obie miały bezsprzeczny autorytet i argumenty, którym ani Cas, ani tym bardziej Jody nie mogli się oprzeć: zdrowie i szczeniaczek.

Szczeniaczek. Coś, co tak ostentacyjnie wypełniało jego brzuch, miało własny zapach, splątany z wonią omegi, ale jednak inny. Trochę obcy, trochę niepokojący, jak coś, z czym Dean się nigdy wcześniej nie zetknął i musiał przyznać, że wywoływało w nim to pewien dyskomfort. Jakiś rodzaj... napięcia. Wyczekiwania. Uwagi. Swędzenia w opuszkach palców i skurczu karku, kiedy patrzył na tego głupka i wyobrażał sobie, co mogłoby się dziać, gdyby przestał go pilnować. Ile niebezpieczeństw na niego czyha. Przed czym trzeba go chronić.

Odkąd wsunął rękę pod fartuch, tam przed cukiernią, odkąd poczuł to _coś_ zdecydowanie ruchliwego i żywego pod dłonią i sam nie wiedział, co to, jak to nazwać? Po prostu w jednej chwili coś kliknęło, włączyło się jak żarówka, wbiło się w niego jak haczyk i nie puszczało i on nie potrafił tego z siebie wyrwać. Nie chciał. Już nie. Ale chociaż nie potrafił tego nazwać, wiedział, co ma robić.

Trzeba chronić zawartość brzucha i koniec. Kropka. Nie ma nad czym się zastanawiać. Teraz ten brzuch to jest najważniejsza sprawa. Najważniejsze zadanie. O wiele ważniejsze niż dajmy na to... sejf, albo skarbiec smoka. O wiele ważniejsze niż wszystkie dotychczasowe wyprawy razem wzięte, niż przejście z tym głupkiem przez góry, niż rozprawienie się z tamtą watahą, która chciała ich okraść. _Pozabijać_ i okraść.

Dean za nic w świecie teraz nie pozwoliłby nikomu ukraść sobie omegi i tego, co nosił. Rozdrażniały go te ranne wyjazdy do miasta, myśl, że omega znika na kilka godzin sprzed jego czujnych oczu, że z jego rąk wymyka się gdzieś tam, do innego wilka, do tego przeklętego Charliego, niech go szlag trafi! Że coś mogłoby mu się stać. Że coś mogłoby zagrozić temu czemuś... w brzuchu...

Co sprawiało, że Dean budził się w nocy i sprawdzał, czy nadal tam jest. Kładł dłoń i czekał, aż się poruszy, aż kopnie, aż się wypnie, dając znać, że nie zniknął, że nie jest kaprysem wyobraźni, pijacką mrzonką po zbyt wielu szkockich przed snem.

 _Mój_. Mój szczeniaczek, myślał w ciemnościach, nasłuchując oddechu Casa. _Mój. MÓJ. Mój, mój, mój..._ powtarzał, starając się poskładać do kupy ten obrazek: on, Cas i to coś małego, bezbronnego, ta ruchliwa kuleczka, na którą czekali. Dziecko. Mały wilczek, którego przypadkiem zrobił. 

 _Ja go zrobiłem i jest mój. Zrobiłem szczeniaczka. Wsadziłem go do brzucha i teraz Cas rośnie i toczy się ociężale, przeze mnie. To ja mu strzeliłem gola_ , myślał i puchł z dumy. To ja mu zrobiłem ten brzuch, to dziecko - uśmiechał się jak idiota i lizał go po karku, smakując i węsząc. 

Najchętniej zamknąłby go w domu, pod kluczem, wziął na smycz - jak na początku, jak za pierwszym razem - i trzymał przy nodze.

Najchętniej.  

\- No! Wreszcie! - Ellen zagderała, brzęcząc garnkami i trzaskając drzwiczkami kuchennych szafek. - Miałeś być po obiedzie, a tu zaraz kolacja!

\- Gdzie chłopcy? Jeszcze ich nie ma?

\- Bobby dzwonił, że już wracają. Odgrzać ci coś?

\- Cześć. - Cas odkleił się od framugi, ale nie podszedł się przytulić. Nie to, żeby Dean czekał na te głupie, sentymentalne czułości. To była jedna z rzeczy, które mu się podobały w omedze: znał swoje miejsce i się nie narzucał. Okazywał szacunek i utrzymywał rozsądny dystans, jak należy wobec alfy. Nie będą się przecież zachowywać jak cholerne cioty z telewizji, albo pieprzone małżeństwo, którym nie są.

\- Tak, zjadłbym coś. Jak tam mój dzieciak?

\- Dobrze! Trochę pobrykał, ale dał nam pospać po lunchu. - Pochwaliła i mrugnęła wesoło do Casa. - Świetnie sobie tu radziliśmy!

\- Czyli był grzeczny?

\- Bardzo!

\- A szczeniaczek?

Ellen zmarszczyła brwi, w pierwszej chwili nie rozumiejąc, o co Dean pyta. Czy przed chwilą mu nie odpowiedziała?

\- Też dobrze... - Dokończyła powoli. - Może Cas ci opowie?

\- Ty mi opowiedz.

Cas westchnął, przybliżając się o krok.

\- Zjadłem cały obiad. - Pochwalił się nieśmiało. - I spałem potem. A przedtem też trochę spałem. - Zastanowił się, czy mówić, że pomagał Ellen w gotowaniu i upiekł cztery wielkie jabłeczniki na jutrzejszy deser. Dean jakoś ostatnio nie reagował zachwytami nad jakąkolwiek aktywnością omegi polegającą na czymś więcej niż łażenie po domu, leżenie na kanapie i oglądanie telewizji.

Nie ma co zawracać mu głowy, zdecydował po namyśle i przemilczał robienie sosu do pieczeni i te ciasta, stygnące w spiżarni.

\- Wspaniale. - Alfa poklepał go po pupie. - Rozmawiam z Ellen.

\- O mnie. - Cas zwrócił uwagę cichutko, czując że wchodzi na grząski grunt. - Ja sam mogę ci opowiedzieć...

\- Na stoliku przy wejściu zostawiłem coś. - Przerwał mu Dean. - Dla ciebie. Przyniesiesz?

\- Ale...

\- Zmykaj. - Strzelił palcami w powietrzu, co było sygnałem, żeby Cas pospieszył się z wykonaniem polecenia, więc już bez zbędnych dyskusji odwrócił się na pięcie i podreptał do holu. Wiadomo, alfa każe, omega wykonuje bez szemrania. I naprawdę nie miał się co skarżyć, bo wszyscy go tu traktowali o wiele lepiej niż w starej watasze. O wiele lepiej. I Dean też był o wiele lepszy niż na początku.

O wiele, wiele lepszy.

Nie było już bicia, smyczy, krzyczał co najmniej o połowę rzadziej, nie zmuszał do niczego w tych sprawach, które... Cas się zaczerwienił, chociaż akurat nikt na niego nie patrzył. _Te sprawy_ były wciąż pewną zagadką. Raz się udawały i wtedy było straaasznie przyjemnie! Ale nie zawsze. Nie mógł się połapać, od czego to zależy, ani przewidzieć, czy akurat będzie dobrze czy tak sobie, średnio.

Nie rozmawiali o tym. Dean chyba w ogóle nie zwracał na to uwagi, po prostu robił to co robił (jakkolwiek to nazwać) a potem zasypiał. Te sprawy wyglądały na niezwykle męczące dla alfy, który w trakcie naprawdę intensywnie się ruszał, pocił i dyszał, jakby biegł na przełaj przez las z wielką kłodą na ramionach.

Że też mu się chciało tak wysilać.

Cas podejrzewał, że Dean odczuwa tę nienazwaną przyjemność za każdym razem, nie tylko od czasu do czasu, i że to dzięki niej jest gotów się tak zmobilizować, żeby po całym dniu pracy w tartaku albo na ranczu jeszcze chcieć TO robić, pomimo zmęczenia. Musiał być jakiś powód, w każdym razie, że był taki zdeterminowany. Codziennie. Kilka razy dziennie.

Przynajmniej już tak nie bolało. Tylko na samym początku i tylko odrobinę, ale ten krem pomagał. Cas kilka dni temu przesylabizował nazwę: lubrykant. Męczył się nad tubką pół godziny, zanim się udało. Jeszcze mu nie szło to czytanie, ale się nie poddawał. Czytał etykiety na opakowaniach, napisy na metkach, nazwy firm na sprzętach, tytuły książek z biblioteczki w salonie.

Ellen pomagała. Charlie też. Jeśli tylko Cas dotarł do cukierni, co ostatnio zdarzało się coraz rzadziej. Wszyscy krzyczeli: szczeniaczek, szczeniaczek, nie możesz go tak męczyć, nie możesz go narażać, musisz wypoczywać!, więc najpierw co trzeci dzień robił sobie przerwę. Ostatnio co drugi. W tym tygodniu był w cukierni tylko raz i pewnie jutro też nie pojedzie.

Nie chciał się sprzeciwiać Ellen i Amy. Jeśli mówiły, że tak będzie najlepiej, to pewnie miały rację.

I pewnie będą robić _to_ częściej. Z Deanem. Kiedy nie jechał do tartaku albo do miasta i akurat nie siedział w gabinecie, albo w garażu, albo nie jechał po coś do lasu z chłopakami, na polowanie czy na patrol (jak się tak zastanowić, to Dean spędzał poza domem strasznie dużo czasu), no więc gdy akurat nigdzie nie wyjeżdżał i nie był zajęty, to brał omegę za rękę i ciągnął do sypialni nawet w środku dnia.

Cas miał łaskotki i nie mógł powstrzymać chichotów. Dean tego nie znosił. Mówił, że Cas psuje nastrój. I że mógłby się trochę zaangażować a nie czekać, aż _ktoś_ odwali całą robotę (i miał na myśli siebie, oczywiście). 

Cas nie wiedział, o co mu chodzi. Przecież był tylko omegą, na Pierwszego Wilka. Co niby miał robić?

Przynajmniej już się tak nie bał, że od tego umrze. Że Dean go zagryzie, albo mu coś uszkodzi w środku, rozerwie czy coś, aż Cas się wykrwawi. Albo udławi. Poza tym nie mógł się tak ruszać jak Dean, bo zwykle leżał w takiej pozycji, że było to bardzo niewygodne. I brzuch przeszkadzał. I raz czy dwa próbował naśladować Deana, ale alfa kazał mu przestać się wygłupiać, pochylić się, mocno zaprzeć rękami i przestać wstrzymywać oddech. Nawet nie zauważył, że wstrzymuje.

\- Musisz oddychać, do cholery. Chcesz zemdleć? - spytał alfa, samemu ciężko sapiąc i stękając.

\- Ale... ja... - jęknął w odpowiedzi i jeszcze raz jęknął i nie wiedzieć kiedy zupełnie się zapomniał, zapomniał o Ellen i Bobbym, że mogą usłyszeć i o tym, że _grzeczny omega powinien trzymać buzię na kłódkę i siedzieć cicho_ (żeby nie sprowokować lania - jedna z wielu lekcji, jakich nauczył się w dzieciństwie), zapomniał o tym i pod koniec tak go poniosło, że krzyknął: DEAN! DEAN!

Wstydził się później, przepraszał, ale alfa tylko machnął ręką i kazał mu spać.  

 

* * *

 

\- Czemu jesteś taki? - Ellen rzuciła ścierkę na blat, kiedy tylko Cas zniknął za progiem. - Traktujesz go strasznie protekcjonalnie. Nie jest dzieckiem.

\- Nie? - Podniósł brwi, gdy oboje usłyszeli pisk i omega wbiegł do kuchni z naręczem prezentów. Pudło czekoladek, bloki do kolorowania, notesy w jaskrawo kolorowych okładkach w kwiaty i motyle. Oraz wielkie opakowanie kredek. - A mnie się wydaje, że jest - mruknął i zwrócił się do omegi. - Fajne?

\- To dla mnie?

\- Tak.

\- Wszystko? Dla mnie wszystko? - Nie mógł uwierzyć i gdyby nie brzuch podskakiwałby z ekscytacji.

\- Tak, wszystko.

\- Dziękuję! Dziękuję! - wykrzyknął, a oczy skrzyły mu się zachwytem. - Ellen, patrz... Patrz, co Dean mi kupił... Patrz...

\- Patrzę. Bardzo śliczne.

\- Zabierz to do salonu. - Dean pozwolił się pocałować w policzek. - Wypróbuj. Porysuj sobie. Zjem  i przyjdę, okay? No, idź.

\- Okay! - Cas zgarnął stertę w ramiona i poturlał się do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia, by po chwili uklęknąć przy stoliku kawowym. Najpierw rozpakował nadziewane pralinki i łakomie wepchnął dwie naraz do ust. Słodycz topniała na języku, a on przekartkował najładniejszy z notesów, ciesząc się dotykiem mięsistych kartek.

\- Kupiłeś mu kredki? - spytała Ellen ściszonym tonem.

\- Największy zestaw, jaki mieli. Sześć tuzinów w pudełku. Dolara za kredkę! Wyobrażasz sobie takie zdzierstwo? Zbankrutuję przez niego. - Narzekał z fałszywym oburzeniem. - Dałem się namówić, bo sprzedawczyni powiedziała, że to ferrari wśród kredek. Dla artystów. - Skrzywił się i wzruszył ramionami, szperając w półmisku zimnych, pieczonych skrzydełek i udek. - Dorzuciłem też kolorowanki dla przedszkolaków. Do nauki pisania. Nie wiem, po co traci czas. Na co mu pisanie? - spytał, nie czekając na odpowiedź. - Zabazgrał mi ostatnio cały papier z drukarki. Nie miałem na czym wydrukować umowy.

\- Bardzo się stara. - Ellen zabrała półmisek a w zamian postawiła przed nim talerz z podgrzaną pieczenią, sosem i frytkami. - Zjedz gorące a nie te resztki. W mieście nic nie jadłeś?

\- Coś tam przekąsiłem na szybko. Nie miałem czasu. - Zerknął na zegarek. - Za to jutro nigdzie się nie wybieram. Będziesz mogła trochę odpocząć, ja go przypilnuję.

\- Wcale mnie nie męczy. Poza tym chciał jechać do cukierni. - Uprzedziła lojalnie, siadając naprzeciwko i przyglądając się jak je. Gdyby nie wzrost, pewnie by machał nogami pod stołem. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Alfa alfą, mógł mieć watahę i za chwilę zostać ojcem, a dla niej nadal był tym głodnym dzieciakiem, zgrywającym twardszego niż był.

Pamiętała, gdy zobaczyła go pierwszy raz, aroganckiego nastolatka, toczącego wokół zaczepnym, ironicznym wzrokiem. Postawiła przed nim talerz zupy a on rzucił jedną z tych swoich cierpkich uwag, za co dostał w kark od Bobby'ego. Wtedy jej się nie spodobał. Dopiero gdy zobaczyła go z młodszym bratem zrozumiała, że pod tą warstwą tupetu i buty kryje się samotny chłopiec spragniony czułości.

Bardzo skutecznie się ukrywał, trzeba mu przyznać. Robił wszystko, żeby zasłużyć na opinię zimnego drania, dla którego liczą się tylko smoki, ryzyko, seks i ten cholerny samochód, jedyny dobytek, który odziedziczył po rodzicach.

\- Znowu? - Nie ukrywał irytacji. - Myślałem, że już zamknęliśmy ten temat.

\- To mu daje dużo satysfakcji. Jest bardzo dumny, że zarabia. - Wyjaśniła z westchnieniem.

\- A co on tam zarabia?! - Podniósł głos, więc syknęła, żeby się uciszył. Obejrzał się na salon i niechętnie posłuchał, zniżając ton do szeptu. - Ukrócę mu te fanaberie. - Wbił widelec w pieczyste z takim impetem, aż krople sosu bryznęły dookoła. - Koniec tych szaleństw. Miałem nadzieję, że mu przemówisz do rozumu, ale skoro nie, to ja to załatwię. W końcu jestem alfą, czy nie?

\- Tylko go nie stresuj. - Przykazała z powagą. - Nie krzycz.

\- Akurat ja się z nim obchodzę jak z jajkiem. - Zazgrzytał zębami. - Normalnie dostałby lanie i byłoby po sprawie!

\- Dean. - Dźgnęła go palcem. - Ani się waż!

\- Przecież go nie zleję. - Obraził się, że mogła tak pomyśleć. - Tylko mówię.

\- To wszystko jest bardzo trudne dla niego. Nowe. - Spojrzała w okno, odbijające ich nachylone nad blatem sylwetki. Zapadł już zmrok, padał śnieg, na szczęście dom leżał w zacisznym zagłębieniu, w dolinie, osłonięty od wichrów. Zimowa aura przyszła tego roku wcześniej, chociaż dopiero był październik. Ubiegłej jesieni o tej porze drzewa stały jeszcze w liściach, czerwonych i złotych, jakby je ktoś podpalił. A wrzosowisko pod lasem falowało jak purpurowo-fioletowe morze.

Gdyby było cieplej, Cas mógłby wychodzić na dłuższe spacery, pomyślała. Zdrowe dla szczeniaczka.

Oboje podnieśli głowy nagle zaalarmowani niepokojącą, kwaskowo-metaliczną falą zapachu.

\- Cas! - Dean odsunął krzesło z hurgotem i pomaszerował do salonu, gdzie omega w panice pakował kredki do pudła i niezdarnie gramolił się z podłogi. - Cas. Co się stało? Źle się czujesz?

\- Nie... Tak! - krzyknął, na granicy płaczu. - Nie.

\- To tak, czy nie? - Kazał mu usiąść i kucnął obok. - Źle się czujesz? Brzuch? Boli cię coś? Ellen, zadzwoń do Amy!

\- Nie! Nie dzwoń! Nie. - Dolna warga drżała i do oczu nagle napłynęły łzy. Coś się jednak stało i Dean niecierpliwie się rozejrzał, próbując odgadnąć co. Jeśli nie brzuch, to pewnie coś zepsuł i teraz się boi kary.

\- Co zmalowałeś?

\- Nic. Przepraszam, ja... Nie chciałem, to się samo złamało... - Rozryczał się gwałtownie, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Dean stłumił uśmiech. Jasna sprawa, znał go już jak zły szeląg.

\- Co się złamało? - Ellen pogłaskała go uspokajająco. - Stolik?

Dean sprawdził i pokręcił przecząco.

\- To. Kredka. - Cas w końcu odważył się pokazać. - Ja nie wiem, czemu... Nie krzycz! - Dla odmiany chwycił brzuch, żałując, że Ellen jednak nie zadzwoniła po Amy. Może Amy powinna przyjechać?

Albo Jody!

Czułby się lepiej, gdyby któraś z nich przyjechała. Ale już za późno, teraz Ellen już nie zadzwoni. Nie ma powodu. Teraz Dean nakrzyczy i będzie kara i nikt go nie obroni.

Dean prychnął z niedowierzaniem.

\- Kredka? Kredka? - Powtórzył kilka razy zanim się roześmiał. - Wystraszyłeś nas przez głupią kredkę?

Cas zerknął na Ellen, która pokręciła głową.

- Czekaj, zaraz ci naostrzę. - Wyciągnął scyzoryk. - Za mocno nacisnąłeś. Nic się nie stało. Głupku, nic się nie stało. Przestań beczeć. To tylko kredka. - Cmoknął go w skroń, nie przerywając strugania. - Możesz na przyszłość nie straszyć biednej Ellen? Nie chcemy żeby nam tu zemdlała następnym razem. - Zażartował, ale przerwał, bo Cas nie zrozumiał i znów zaczął się denerwować i pachnieć tym okropnym odorem starej, zardzewiałej klamki.

\- Dean ma rację. Przestań płakać, to niedobre dla maluszka. Nastawię zmywarkę. Zaraz kolacja, słyszę dżipa. Chłopcy wracają. - Podała mu chusteczki i zawróciła do kuchni, zostawiając ich samych.

\- Nie histeryzuj już. - Alfa odłożył na stolik kredkę z nowym, ostrym czubeczkiem. - Patrz, jak nowa. Uspokój się.

\- Bo powiedziałeś, że zbankrutujesz! I chcesz mnie zlać! Tylko Ellen nie pozwala! - Rozszlochał się w odpowiedzi. - To po co kupujesz takie drogie prezenty?! Ja nie prosiłem!

\- Podsłuchujesz? - warknął groźnie Dean, ale przy tym jednocześnie zagarnął go ramieniem. - Usłyszysz piąte przez dziesiąte i potem ryczysz o nic!

\- Wcale nie. - Wysmarkał nos w chusteczkę.

\- Pyskujesz?

\- Nie.

\- Podważasz moje zdanie?

\- Nie...

- Nie?

Cas zamilkł, nie wiedząc, czy Dean żartuje, czy jest naprawdę rozzłoszczony. Ciężko było rozwikłać jego uczucia. Często jego twarz miała inną minę, niż wynikałoby z tego, co mówił albo jak pachniał i omega się gubił. Gapił się i węszył.

- Chodź na górę. - Pomógł mu wstać, podciągnąwszy za ręce i skierował na schody. - Coś ci pokażę.

\- Co? - Cas minął kuchnię, rozświetloną i pachnącą smakowicie. Lubił to miejsce w domu i kochał Ellen jak przyjaciółkę. Jak własną mamę. Jak mamę, której nigdy nie miał. - Ale zaraz będzie kolacja. - Przypomniał na wypadek, gdyby alfie umknęło. - Pomogę nakrywać do stołu...

\- Chłopcy wrócą, to nakryją. - Dean szedł tuż za nim, podszczypując go w pupę i klepiąc. - Nie widziałem cię cały dzień. Stęskniłem się.

Cas poczuł, że policzki robią mu się gorące i trochę przyspieszył.

  

* * *

 

\- Co znowu? - Dean spojrzał w dół zamglonym, nieco pustym wzrokiem. - Nie przerywaj! - Westchnął na poły błagalnie, na poły niecierpliwie. Zacisnął palce na włosach omegi.

\- Bo mnie uwiera... - Cas zatrzepotał rzęsami i stęknął, przenosząc ciężar ciała z jednego kolana na drugie.

\- Przecież podłożyłem ci poduszkę! - Dean warknął, oparł się o ścianę i przymknął powieki, próbując wyobrazić sobie coś, co utrzyma gasnące podniecenie.

\- Siku mi się chce.

Dean pozwolił odpłynąć wspomnieniu Casa w apetycznej pozie na czterech, z tyłkiem wysoko wypiętym i gotowym na rżnięcie. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego.

\- Idź. - Westchnął z rezygnacją.

\- Pomożesz? Ścierpły mi łydki. - Wyciągnął dłonie, żeby alfa go dźwignął a potem pokulał do łazienki.

Dean przetarł twarz i usiadł na łóżku. To by było na tyle jeśli chodzi o naukę umiejętności niezbędnych do wspólnego (po)życia. Cholerny omega całymi godzinami mógł sterczeć nad stolnicą z ciastkami albo bazgrolić w zeszycie te swoje literki, ale żeby nauczyć się robić dobrze swojemu alfie, to nie! Nawet kwadransa nie usiedzi, bo zaraz a to skurcz, a to mu duszno, a to musi do łazienki. Same wymówki!

Najchętniej by go złapał za nadgarstki, przycisnął do ściany i zerżnął jak wtedy w lesie, bez pytania. Jakoś wtedy przeżył, to i teraz by przeżył. Ale nie! Bo szczeniaczek!

Zero stresu.

Dean aż się wzruszył nad własnym ciężkim losem. Jakoś nim się nikt nie przejmuje! I żeby w jego własnej sypialni nie miał nic do powiedzenia! Żeby się jakiś omega rządził. Wszystko stanęło na głowie. Czasem naprawdę miał już tego wszystkiego dość.

Sprawy były prostsze, kiedy nie musiał nikim się przejmować. Brał, co chciał, spał z kim chciał, jechał do baru, podrywał sobie kogoś na noc, albo najlepiej na jeden numerek, szybki przelot na tylnym siedzeniu Impali, albo w kiblu, albo na zapleczu, gdzie akurat było w miarę zacisznie, nie to żeby się przejmował czyimś podglądaniem. Niech sobie patrzą na mistrza w akcji, myślał chełpliwie.

Zawsze się ktoś trafił i nie było jęków, że skurcz łydek! Do cholery z tym omegą! Skurcz łydek, też coś. Na skurcz łydek nie ma nic lepszego niż lanie. Pasem. Wszelkie skurcze od razu przechodzą!

\- Gniewasz się? - Poczuł wokół siebie ramiona. Materac nieco się ugiął, gdy Cas wspiął się na łóżko i przytulił do jego pleców. Na tyle, na ile brzuch pozwalał.

\- Nie. - Obrócił się i też go objął. - Lepiej się czujesz?

Cas skinął i oblizał wargi wyczekująco. Dean dotknął nosem jego nosa i przez chwilę drażnił się z nim, wiedząc na co omega czeka. Chciał się całować, ale się wstydził sam zacząć. Poprosić.

Źrenice omegi rozszerzyły się maksymalnie, oczy pociemniały i zwilgotniały od pragnienia. Stęknął, gdy alfa sięgnął między jego uda i zacisnął dłoń mocno. Pociągnął. Omega poruszył biodrami, aby nadążyć za pieszczotą, aby się poddać.

\- Chyba muszę ci pokazać, jak to się robi - mruknął. - Połóż się. Wygodnie ci?

\- Tak - odpowiedział Cas i to było ostatnie sensowne słowo, które zdołał wyartykułować tamtego wieczoru.

 

* * *

 

Cas zszedł do kuchni, ostrożnie podtrzymując pękaty brzuch. Wczoraj byli na badaniu u doktor Jessie i widzieli szczeniaczka na monitorze. Jeszcze się nie otrząsnął po wrażeniach! Co prawda to było już jego trzecie badanie, nie licząc tego pierwszego, zrobionego przez Amy, ale nadal uważał za fascynujące i trudne do uwierzenia, że tam w środku siedzi prawdziwe dziecko. Prawdziwy szczeniaczek! Ziewa, śpi, zaciska kciuki, miewa czkawkę, kopie. _Oj, kopie!_ Westchnął, bo początkowo ruchy maluszka były wzruszające i zabawne, ale ostatnio coraz bardziej męczące i czasem (odrobinkę) bolesne.

W ogóle ostatnio ciągle się czuł jakiś taki niewyspany i zmęczony. Pokładał się i ucinał sobie parominutowe drzemki o najróżniejszych porach, w najróżniejszych miejscach, ale starannie je ukrywał, żeby nie wyjść na leniucha i mazgaja. Trochę się wstydził tej słabości, bo przypominała, że jest omegą. Najmniejszy, najwolniejszy, bez takiej siły i kondycji jak reszta wilków w watasze.

Zamartwiał się, że Dean go zabrał z powrotem tylko ze względu na malucha i chciał udowodnić, że wcale nie jest taki beznadziejny i bezradny we wszystkich życiowych sprawach, że tylko wymaga ciągłej opieki.

Chciał pokazać, że też może się przydać! Odkąd wrócił na ranczo starał się pomagać Ellen w domowych obowiązkach. Chciał czuć się wartościowy. Nie jak jakiś darmozjad i śpioch, ciężar dla rodziny. Nie chciał, żeby gadali za jego plecami. Żeby narzekali i żałowali, że z nimi mieszka. Żeby zaczęli się rozglądać, jak się go pozbyć, jak jego rodzina...

Tamta rodzina.

Pierwsza.

Długo myślał, że jedyna prawdziwa, ale może wcale nie była taka jedyna i taka... dobra. Prawdę mówiąc, już kilka miesięcy temu uznał, że nie ma za czym tęsknić. Wolał watahę Winchestera i strasznie mu zależało, żeby oni też go chcieli. Żeby chcieli go zatrzymać.

Bardzo się starał, ale noszenie szczeniaczka nie było takie łatwe jak jeszcze dwa, trzy miesiące temu.

\- Co tak rano? - Ellen zerknęła przez ramię, stojąc przy kuchni. - Dziś sobota. Mogłeś jeszcze pospać. Chyba nie wybierasz się do cukierni? - Zmarszczyła brwi groźnie.

\- Dziś nie. – Zapewnił, bo o te wyjazdy co i rusz wybuchały awantury. Ale gdyby nie cukiernia, nie miałby okazji pokazać Deanowi ile jest wart. Wczoraj za bardzo się przejęli wizytą i kompletnie zapomniał o kopercie od Charliego. Teraz był dobry moment. Już nie mógł się doczekać. Dean akurat jadł gorące kiełbaski ( _pożerał_ byłoby właściwszym słowem) i poza Ellen byli sami w kuchni, więc nabrał śmiałości i z dumą położył przed nim czek. 

\- Co to? - spytał, odkładając widelec.

\- Na utrzymanie. Moje i szczeniaczka - oznajmił.

W cukierni zaczął zarabiać o wiele więcej niż u Meg i zarówno Jody jak i Amy przyznały, że byłby już w stanie się samodzielnie utrzymać. Opłacić jakiś pokój, rachunki, kupować jedzenie i jeszcze trochę by zostało na drobne wydatki. Nie za dużo, ale przy bardzo oszczędnym gospodarowaniu nie musiałby się martwić głodem i bezdomnością. Stawał na nogi!

Dean wziął kartkę, przeczytał i oddał z gniewną miną.

\- Jedz! - warknął, biorąc ze stosu czysty talerz. Cas usiadł posłusznie. – Bliżej! Tutaj usiądź.

Cas się przesiadł na sąsiednie krzesło. Jeszcze się nie przyzwyczaił, że Dean oczekuje, żeby _zawsze_ siadał tuż obok niego. Koło alfy zasiada starszyzna i najważniejsi, wszyscy to wiedzą. W starej watasze Cas czasem w ogóle nie siadał do stołu, tylko jadł gdzieś z boku, na stołku przy drzwiach, albo na schodach. Żeby nie przeszkadzać.  

\- Kiełbaskę? Bekon? Jajecznicę? – Dean zasypał go propozycjami.

\- Naleśnika... - Odpowiedział z rozmarzeniem i bezwiednie poklepał brzuch. Szczeniaczek wypiął się z jednej strony i kopnął z drugiej. - Ale Ellen, nie rób specjalnie dla mnie. Mogę też jajecznicę, jak wszyscy.

– Żaden kłopot. - Uspokoiła, stawiając kolejną patelnię na palnik. - Akurat miałam zacząć smażyć. Przygotowałam ciasto zanim zszedłeś. A jak maluszek?

\- Skacze. – Cała sprawa z dzieckiem wciąż nieco przytłaczała i krępowała. Ciągle się spodziewał, że ktoś zauważy z pretensją: przecież jesteś chłopcem! Chłopcy nie noszą dzieci! I może zarzuci mu kłamstwo? Albo odwróci się ze wstrętem. Jak Dean, kiedy się dowiedział pół roku temu. Był wściekły!

Cas na wspomnienie mimowolnie zapachniał zdenerwowaniem, aż Ellen się obejrzała. Dean też to wyczuł, przerwał jedzenie, położył dłoń na wypukłości i pogłaskał, szeroko się uśmiechając. Cokolwiek wtedy go tak obrzydziło i wystraszyło, minęło. Teraz nie szczędził pieszczot im obu, omedze i szczeniaczkowi. To była jedna z wielu rzeczy, do których Cas musiał się przyzwyczaić. Co akurat było bardzo przyjemne. Zaskakujące i przyjemne.

\- Mój łobuziak. – Dean poczuł wyjątkowo mocne kopnięcie, kiedy szczeniaczek najwyraźniej odbił się piętkami i wywinął koziołka. Cas stęknął i wypiął się, żeby ulżyć kręgosłupowi. Dean wyczarował skądś poduszeczkę i wetknął mu pod plecy. – Dajesz tatusiowi popalić, co?

\- Twój naleśnik. Zaraz dorobię więcej. – Ellen postawiła talerz. – Z czym chcesz? Z miodem? Z syropem klonowym? Z twarożkiem? Albo z owocami? - Zastanowiła się, wyliczając. - Mamy borówki i kiwi. I banany, są bardzo zdrowe. Mogę otworzyć puszkę brzoskwiń albo ananasa? Co? Ostatnio smakowały ci ananasy. Albo może konfitura ze śliwek? - Zachęcała.

\- Muszę siku… - Cas odsunął się od stołu i podreptał pośpiesznie do łazienki, ale już z holu krzyknął: – Z miodem! I z gruszką, jeśli są!

\- Ale wierzga! Widziałaś? – Dean ekscytował się jak mały chłopiec. – Mój synek! Strasznie ruchliwy. Dziś w nocy to zupełnie nam nie dał… Khm, tego... - Zająknął się, zaczerwienił i zaczął nagle paplać coś o awarii pompy i dziwnych hałasach dobiegających z silnika. I zaczął się witać z Bobbym, który właśnie wszedł, jeszcze w szlafroku, ziewając i drapiąc się po nieogolonym policzku.

\- Wiem, co dziś w nocy. – Ellen dołożyła mu na talerz jeszcze dwie kiełbaski i zamachała widelcem jak szpadą. – Właśnie miałam z tobą pogadać! Cas potrzebuje spokoju! Nie widzisz, że coraz częściej chodzi niewyspany?

\- To niech śpi. Kto mu broni? – Dean wzruszył ramionami nonszalancko, ale zawiercił się przy tym niespokojnie.

Ellen podniosła brew.

\- Mnie pytasz? No, jesteś jego alfą, czy nie? – Zganiła ostro. Odkąd Cas się dobrze zaokrąglił i szczeniaczek stał się aż nadto widoczny, wtrącała się i dyrygowała nie tylko omegą, ale i alfą, za nic mając hierarchię. O prywatności nie wspominając.

\- No, _ja_ się przez was nie wysypiam! - Wtrącił Bobby, nalewając sobie gorącej kawy. Ellen napełniła mu talerz stertą jajek i bekonu. - Od tych waszych zabaw  w doktora tynk się nam sypie z sufitu, co nie, mała?

\- Nie pleć! Jedz. - Zagderała, zaganiając go do stołu. - A ty masz uważać! To jest taki przypadek, że lepiej chuchać na zimne, żeby się jakieś nieszczęście… Tfu, tfu! – Nie dokończyła, żeby nie zapeszyć, a Dean aż podskoczył.

Odepchnął talerz, bo nagle stracił apetyt. Nie był przesądny, śmiał się z zabobonów, ale jeśli chodziło o szczeniaczka, to wolał nie ryzykować.

– Przecież mu mówię, żeby zostawał w domu! Nie jeździł do cukierni! Niech sobie leży, odpoczywa! – Podniósł głos gniewnie. – Tyle razy mu mówiłem! Rzuć tę głupią robotę! Ale nie! Bo jest _dumny_! Na co omedze duma, pytam się?!

\- Chce być samodzielny. - Wtrąciła Ellen bez przekonania.

\- Daleko by zaszedł z tą samodzielnością. - Prychnął Dean, zły jak osa. - I co on tam zarabia, jakieś marne ochłapy! A ty go zawsze bronisz! Nie krzycz, Dean! Daj mu spokój, Dean! A potem moja wina, bo się nie wysypia! – Wkurzał się coraz szybciej i gwałtowniej. - Patrz, która jest godzina! Po co tak rano się zrywał? I do kogo pretensje? Oczywiście, że do mnie! Bo jak coś, to jesteś alfą!

\- Jakie pretensje? – Cas wtoczył się do kuchni, przepuszczony w drzwiach przez Walta. Widok zagniewanego, krzyczącego alfy sprawił, że znów zapachniał stresem, co jeszcze dolało oliwy do ognia. Dean wziął się pod boki, szykując się do kolejnej, ostrej reprymendy.

\- Siadaj, siadaj. – Ellen jednym spojrzeniem go uciszyła i postawiła słoik miodu obok talerza naleśników. – Obaj siadajcie. No, już. Cas! Teraz zjesz, a potem się położysz na kanapie i odpoczniesz. Dean ma rację. Nie trzeba się było tak zrywać, mogłeś spokojnie pospać do dziewiątej.

\- Albo dłużej - warknął Dean, robiąc mu miejsce obok siebie.

- Przyzwyczaiłem się rano wstawać, do cukierni. – Zerknął na rozwścieczonego alfę i zmienił temat, bo gadanie o pracy i dojazdach zwykle pogarszało mu humor. – Po śniadaniu pomogę ci ze zmywaniem. – Zwrócił się do Ellen pojednawczo. - I potem pośpię.

\- Żadne zmywanie! Głuchy jesteś?! – wrzasnął Dean, Cas pisnął i skulił się na krześle, Ellen huknęła, żeby alfa poszedł sprawdzić, czy go nie ma w warsztacie, Rufus zderzył się w progu z Ashem i z Harrym i zrobiło się zamieszanie i harmider.

Bobby kazał się wszystkim zamknąć i jeść cholerne śniadanie, Dean pokrzykiwał, że ma już dość tych babskich porządków i że ktoś tu dawno nie dostał lania na goły tyłek, ale to się da załatwić, Walt i Harry zaczęli na wyścigi wychwalać Ellenowe przysmaki, starając się na swój sposób załagodzić nerwową atmosferę i przekierować uwagę wszystkich na inne tory.

\- Jedz. Nie stresuj maluszka. – Ellen usiadła obok Casa i pogłaskała brzuch z czułością. Nachyliła mu się do ucha i wyszeptała: – Nie słuchaj go, nikt nie dostanie żadnego lania. Mówiliśmy właśnie, że powinieneś więcej spać. Nie zrywać się o świcie.

\- Ale…

\- Szczeniaczek potrzebuje spokoju. – Ucięła i Cas umilkł. Ostatnio to magiczne zaklęcie kończyło wszelkie dyskusje i rozstrzygało wątpliwości, ktokolwiek by je zgłaszał. Nawet Dean kładł uszy po sobie. - Och! Patelnia! - Zerwała się z krzykiem i popędziła do kuchenki, przykręcić gaz, bo naleśnik pozostawiony bez dozoru już zaczął się przypalać.

 

* * *

 

Po śniadaniu Cas poszedł na górę wziąć prysznic i przebrać się z zestawu do spania (stara koszulka Deana i spodnie dresowe) w zestaw dzienny do łażenia po domu (stara koszulka Deana, spodnie dresowe i obszerny sweter, który kupiła mu Jody).

Dwukrotnie zrobił siusiu. Parcie na pęcherz było okropną niewygodą. W drodze do cukierni zwykle prosił Deana o postoje i wkrótce wypracowali kilka stałych przystanków: u Benny'ego, na stacji benzynowej, czasem awaryjnie w lesie. Może gdyby nie robił tyle zamieszania, Dean by się tak nie złościł o te dojazdy, ale na siusiu nie było mocnych.

Amy mówiła, że to całkiem normalne, bo macica z dzieckiem naciska na pęcherz. Oglądał sobie u niej w gabinecie kolorowe rysunki brzucha w środku i bawił się plastikowym manekinem z wyjmowanymi organami. Amy objaśniała, co się jak nazywa i jak działa i uspokoiła, że to zupełnie normalne, że ciągle jest zmęczony, bo przecież nosi dodatkowy spory ciężar, serce pompuje więcej krwi, cały organizm karmi i dba o rosnącego szczeniaczka.

\- Pracujesz za dwoje - powiedziała. - Wszystko, co robisz, robisz dla siebie i dla dziecka. Twoje serce, nerki, płuca, wątroba, całe ciało ma teraz więcej obowiązków. To tak jakbyś w cukierni każdego dnia robił to, co dotychczas plus jeszcze cudzy etat. Na przykład...

\- Sprzedawał? - Podpowiedział. - Jak dziewczyny za ladą?

Skinęła z uśmiechem.

\- Nie dałbym rady. Nie da się pogodzić pilnowania kuchni i obsługiwania klientów.

\- Więc widzisz, że musisz być dla siebie wyrozumiały. - Zakończyła, zostawiając mu to do przemyślenia.

I trochę o tym myślał, faktycznie.

Mijał miesiąc odkąd się sprowadził znów na ranczo i pewne kwestie wymagały ponownego przedyskutowania. Przez pierwsze dni Dean na wszystko się zgadzał, wszystko mu się podobało i w ogóle był niezwykle ugodowy. Przed cukiernią Charliego powtarzał, że dwuosobowa wataha Casa (i szczeniaczka) jest bardzo dobra i że chce dołączyć. Że będzie grzeczny, będzie się słuchał i chce się od Casa nauczyć jak być dobrym alfą. I że na pewno nie będzie się rządził i rozkazywał.

Długo nie wytrwał w tym postanowieniu.

Cas stanął przed lustrem wiszącym na drzwiach łazienki. Przez chwilę patrzył na siebie z przodu. Stanął bokiem, oceniając wypukłość brzucha. Był ogromny! GIGANTYCZNY. Cas pomyślał, że ostatnio stał się okropnie niezdarny. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że ledwo mógł sięgnąć do... No cóż, w sytuacjach toaletowych było to STRASZNIE krępujące. Na domiar złego wszystko mu leciało z rąk, potykał się, do tego miewał skurcze nóg, gazy i zgagę, opuchnięte stopy, chciało mu się płakać nawet w najweselszych momentach i sam ze sobą czasem nie mógł wytrzymać.

Jak teraz.

Pochlipał sobie parę minut właściwie bez żadnego powodu, po prostu gapiąc się na swoje odbicie.

Może odrobinkę dlatego, że wyglądał brzydko. Włosy nie dawały się uczesać, nosił te paskudne ubrania, które wyglądały jak worki, dopóki ich nie włożył, bo na nim opinały się i naciągały, taki był GRUBY! I rozlazły... Wszyscy dookoła byli zgrabni, śliczni i wysportowani, biegali po lesie, chodzili na polowania... A on co? Kolebał się między sypialnią a kuchnią. Nie to co Dean. Jego szerokie ramiona, wąskie biodra, umięśniony brzuch i jędrny tyłek przyciągały wzrok i dawały wyobrażenie jaki jest silny i żwawy! Poruszał się z werwą i wdziękiem! Gdy wracali z zakupów podrzucał najcięższe pakunki bez żadnego trudu. Phehiljah miał rację. Był wspaniały.

I taki...

Cas westchnął tęsknie.

 _Męski_.

Bardzo dobrze pamiętał, jak ciężką rękę miał alfa, jak bolały jego klapsy i jaki ostry potrafił być, ale jednocześnie aż się kolana pod nim uginały, gdy Dean tak stawał z rękami na biodrach i _patrzył_ a chłopaki robili wszystko bez szemrania, cokolwiek im kazał. Najczęściej w ogóle nie musiał nic mówić.

A w mieście, tym wielkim, gdzie Charlie miał cukiernię (Cas przypomniał sobie, że teraz ta cukiernia należała w połowie do watahy), wszyscy się za nim oglądali. Dostawał darmową kawę i nieraz numer telefonu na odwrocie paragonu. Nie to, żeby Cas był zazdrosny. Nie. Znał swoje miejsce. Nie miał alfy na wyłączność. Omegi nigdy nie _miały_ alfy.

Alfę mógł mieć tylko inny alfa.

Nie ma co udawać. Dean mógł przebierać w partnerach. Na co mu taki GRUBY, NIEZDARNY, GŁUPI omega? No? Na co?

Cas się znowu rozpłakał, po raz ósmy czy dziesiąty tego dnia, a jeszcze nie nadeszło południe. Nienawidził weekendów. W dni powszednie jeździł do pracy, był zajęty, Charlie uczył go nowych rzeczy, robił to co lubił i w czym osiągał zadowalające rezultaty. Nie miał czasu na rozmyślania jak bardzo nie pasuje do Deana.

Nie miał czasu się nad sobą użalać.

 

* * *

 

Stanął w progu gabinetu z niezdecydowaną miną i przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Dean był o wiele lepszy dla niego, milszy i bardziej skłonny do ustępstw, ale nadal onieśmielał. Omega obawiał się niechcący przekroczyć granicę i sprowokować go do agresji. To powtarzające się gadanie o laniu na goły tyłek na razie nie przełożyło się na czyny, zresztą Ellen by pewnie nie pozwoliła, ale Dean i bez tego zachowywał się szorstko.

Nie potrafił rozgryźć, co o nim uważa, co czuje. Na pewno zależało mu na szczeniaczku, to bez dwóch zdań. Jednak rodziło to niewygodne pytanie, czy Cas był dla niego tylko na tyle ważny, bo go nosił? Może jak już maluszek się urodzi to Dean przestanie się przejmować omegą? Może niezupełnie _przejmować_ , ale już nie tak jak teraz.

Cas nie był zazdrosny o szczeniaczka, nie. Ale byłoby miło, gdyby Dean nie traktował go specjalnie tylko ze względu na maluszka. A coraz częściej Cas odnosił wrażenie, że maluszek ~~kradnie~~ zajmuje całą uwagę alfy (i nie tylko jego). Jakby omega był tylko opakowaniem, o które owszem, trzeba dbać i w ogóle... ale... przestanie być potrzebne zaraz jak tylko...

\- No? Co tam? - Alfa go dostrzegł, odłożył dokumenty na biurko i zachęcająco przywołał gestem. - Chodź, grubasku.

Cas się żachnął i zawstydził, starając się gwałtownie wciągnąć brzuch i wydać szczuplejszym. Jakby to coś mogło pomóc.

\- Rany, ale rośniesz. Z dnia na dzień większy! - Dean przyciągnął go niecierpliwie, obrócił plecami do siebie i pomacał pod koszulką, mrucząc z ukontentowaniem. - Uhm, ledwo się już mieścisz w ubrania! A tu jeszcze dwa miesiące przed nami, zanim się wreszcie rozsypiesz. Trzeba ci kupić jakieś ciuchy, co? Musimy się znów wybrać do sklepu.

Cas się zastanowił, co na to odpowiedzieć.

\- Właśnie w tej sprawie... Bo Dean, ja przecież mam pieniądze na utrzymanie. - Ponownie wyciągnął czek z kieszeni. - Na jedzenie. I na ubranie też starczy. Sam kupię. Poproszę Ellen, albo zabiorę się z Amy, jak mnie odwiedzi w przyszłym tygodniu. Pojadę z nią do miasta i wszystko sobie kupię. - Obiecał. - Nie martw się. - Uspokoił, słysząc jak gwałtownie alfa zaczyna nabierać powietrze i jak pachnie, coraz ostrzej i groźniej, jak przed awanturą.

\- Do jasnej cholery! - ryknął, aż ściany zadrżały. Odszedł pod okno a Cas zamarł, ściskając brzuch ochronnym gestem.

\- Co tu?!... - Ellen wbiegła do gabinetu i natychmiast wepchnęła się między nich. - Dean? - Zawiesiła głos oczekując wyjaśnień.

Szczeniaczek kopnął, Cas stęknął i skrzywił się i nagle oboje chwycili go pod ramiona i delikatnie usadzili na kanapie.

\- Nogi! - Ellen tylko wspomniała a alfa bez zwłoki podsunął stolik kawowy, rzucił poduszkę na blat i ułożył na niej stopy Casa. - Koc.

\- Się robi. - Pięć sekund później Cas półleżał w kokonie z koca i poduch, gapiąc się na alfę nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. Przed chwilą wypominał mu, że za dużo je i tyje i trzeba znów jechać na zakupy, mimo, że dopiero co byli po ogromną wyprawkę, która kosztowała furę pieniędzy - i Dean też się wtedy wściekał, aż się pokłócili w sklepie i zagroził mu klapsami. Jak zwykle.

Pięć minut temu ryknął jak niedźwiedź przed atakiem a teraz otula go kocem i obkłada poduszkami pościąganymi ze wszystkich foteli.

I to ja mam humory?, pomyślał Cas z przekąsem.

\- Bo ja nie chcę być darmozjadem. - Cicho zwrócił się do Ellen. - Jem, bo szczeniaczek rośnie, ale mogę mniej... I nie trzeba nic kupować, Dean, przecież mam twoje stare t-shirty... Na dwa miesiące wystarczą, przecież nie utyję aż tak bardzo!

Ellen powolutku wykręciła się w stronę alfy.

\- Nie wiem, co on plecie. - Podniósł dłonie obronnie. Cas w tym czasie wyswobodził dłonie spod zwałów koca i podał jej wymiętoszony już i wygnieciony czek z wypłatą.

\- Utyłem przez szczeniaczka, nie obżeram się! - Zapewnił. - I mam pieniądze! Zarabiam! Chciałem dać Deanowi, ale krzyczy. - Odważył się poskarżyć.

Ellen wbiła wzrok w alfę i było w tym wzroku coś takiego, że Dean się wyraźnie skulił, zmalał.

\- Bardzo dobrze, że dużo jesz, kochanie - powiedziała łagodnie. - Chcemy, żebyś dużo jadł. O wiele więcej niż teraz! Nie martw się pieniędzmi. W ogóle się nimi nie zajmuj. Okay, powiedz, co byś chciał na obiad? Hm? Ugotuję ci wszystko, na co masz apetyt. No? - Usiadła obok, objęła go matczynym gestem i pocałowała w skroń. - Nie wiem co on ci nagadał, ale nikt nie uważa, że się obżerasz! Właśnie wczoraj rozmawiałam z Amy, że wciąż za mało ważysz! To nie jest dobre ani dla ciebie, ani dla maluszka.

\- Oczywiście, że za mało! - Wtrącił alfa rezolutnie. - Wyglądasz jak piłka na dwóch patyczkach! Nie ma za co złapać, sama skóra i kości!...

Ellen kazała mu wyjść.

\- To dureń. - Machnęła lekceważąco, kiedy tylko drzwi się za nim zamknęły. - Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi.

\- Nie wiem, czemu jest zły? - Cas przygryzł wargę, intensywnie rozmyślając. - Sama słyszałaś! Powiedział, że jestem grubasem! - Zaczął chlipać. - I mam nogi jak patyki! Uważa, że jestem wstrętny!

\- Wcale nie to miał na myśli. - Sprostowała, ale omega nie słuchał.

\- Właśnie tak! Że jestem wstrętny! Nie ma za co złapać! Brzydzi się mnie dotykać, sama słyszałaś! - Rozdarł się i uderzył pięściami w fałdy koca. - I najpierw narzeka, że znów trzeba coś kupować, a potem wrzeszczy, że chcę sam zapłacić! A w sklepie co było? Ja chciałem zapłacić połowę! Mam pieniądze! Zarobiłem, mogę je wydać na szczeniaczka, są moje i mogę je wydać!

\- Oczywiście, kochanie, są twoje, ale nie musisz ich wydawać, bo przecież... - Próbowała mu wytłumaczyć, ale nie słuchał.

\- Nie wiem, czemu się ciągle złości... Ellen, miało być inaczej. - Chlipnął, wytarł nos rękawem i spojrzał na nią. - Jak mnie zabierał od Charliego. Miało być inaczej... Mówił, że moja wataha jest dobra i chce się nauczyć ode mnie... jak być dobrym alfą!... - Znów się rozryczał. - Myślałem, że mnie chce. A on chce tylko szczeniaczka i się rządzi i krzyczy! I chce tylko szczeniaczka, a ja go kocham a on mnie nie kocha, bo chce tylko szczeniaczka!...

Ellen podała mu chusteczki i cierpliwie poczekała, aż wysmarka nos i otrze policzki. Utuliła go ze współczuciem.

Biedny chłopiec. Ta huśtawka nastrojów strasznie go męczyła. Ellen doskonale pamiętała, jak sama wpadała w skrajne emocje nosząc Jo: od euforii po gorzką rozpacz. W przypadku Casa wszystko było pewnie o wiele trudniejsze niż _normalnie_. On sam był przecież... wyjątkowy.

\- Może jednak wrócę do Jody... - Zastanowił się na głos, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.

\- Mowy nie ma! - fuknęła. - Oszalałeś? Dopiero co się wprowadziłeś i już się chcesz wyprowadzać?

\- Przecież możesz mnie odwiedzać... Jak wcześniej. - Przygryzł wargę, gapiąc się tymi swoimi wielkimi, wściekle niebieskimi oczami.

\- Słuchaj, to dla wszystkich całkiem nowa sytuacja. Dla ciebie, dla nas, dla Deana również. Ale na pewno nie chce robić ci przykrości. Jest niezręczny, nie umie być miły, ale uwierz mi na słowo, bo dobrze go znam: bardzo się stara. Nigdy nie widziałam, żeby się tak starał jak teraz. 

Cas podniósł brwi w wyrazie zwątpienia.

\- Natrę mu uszu! Okay? A ty się już nie denerwuj, bo to naprawdę szkodzi maluchowi. 

\- Nie chcę być grubasem! Ale szczeniaczek potrzebuje jedzenia, bo rośnie!

\- Oczywiście, że potrzebuje! Nikt nie twierdzi inaczej.

\- Dean nie musi mnie karmić! Potrafię zarobić na siebie! - burknął wojowniczo i dostał czkawki. Ellen podała mu szklankę wody z karafki na biurku.

\- Okay. Daj mi ten czek. Kevin go zrealizuje i przeleje ci pieniądze na konto, żebyś mógł płacić kartą. - Wsunęła drogocenny papierek do kieszeni. - Może tak być?

\- Będę mógł płacić? - Zainteresował się Cas, a jego humor nieco się polepszył.

\- No jasne. Możesz używać tej karty, którą dostałeś w zeszłym tygodniu. - Przypomniała. - Tej ze swoim nazwiskiem. Mam prośbę, kochanie. Możesz coś dla mnie zrobić?

\- Ellen! - Oburzył się, że w ogóle pyta. Zrobiłby dla niej wszystko. Czknął z emocji. Dwa razy.

\- Na razie nie poruszaj tego przy Deanie. Płacenia. Jest dość wrażliwy w tych kwestiach, wiesz?

\- Kompletnie go nie rozumiem! Hep! - Znów czknął. - Uriel zawsze mówił: kto nie pracuje ten nie je! Hep! I ja pracuję! Hep! To czemu Dean jest... hep... zły? I najpierw mi każecie jeść, hep! A potem wylicza, że dużo jem! Hep!... W nocy mi mówił, że ślicznie wyglądam i jestem hep! Taki... Hep!... Okrąglutki! To było miłe!

Ellen westchnęła.

\- Co? - Nasrożył się czujnie. - Kłamał? Hep! To przez te rzeczy? Hep! Jak robimy te rzeczy, hep!, to jestem okrąglutki i śliczny, hep!, a rano to _grubasku_!?

\- Przestań, nie denerwuj szczeniaczka. Nie denerwuj go, nie płacz. - Zaczęła go pocieszać i kołysać. - Nie nazwał cię grubaskiem, żeby ci sprawić przykrość. Chciał być zabawny.

\- To nie było zabawne...

\- Nauczy się. - Obiecała Ellen z przekonaniem. - Albo ty go naucz.

\- Ja? - Omega wybałuszył oczy.

\- No. Naucz go, jak ma do ciebie mówić, żeby ci było przyjemnie.

\- Ale... - Cas z trudem przyswajał rewolucyjną ideę, że to on ma uczyć alfę. Ma mówić alfie, jak alfa ma go traktować. - On posłucha? - spytał z niedowierzaniem i podniósł brew. Z wrażenia zapomniał o czkawce.

\- Zobaczysz. No, a teraz odpocznij. Połóż się. Skoro nie jedziesz do cukierni, to możesz jeszcze się powylegiwać, prawda? - Mrugnęła wesoło. - Co byś zjadł na lunch? Może koktajl z owoców i biszkopty? - Zaproponowała. - Albo kawałek sernika? Zostawiłam dla ciebie z wczoraj - szepnęła konspiracyjnie. - Nawet Bobby nie wie, bo by zaraz zjadł. No, chyba dziś jeszcze jeden upiekę, skoro tak wszystkim smakuje. - Klasnęła w dłonie, najwyraźniej zadowolona z siebie.

\- Mogę sernik. I koktajl. - Dodał, ziewając. Przepełzł wzdłuż kanapy, żeby się wygodniej ułożyć i nie trzymać stóp na stoliku. Brzuch już miesiąc temu zaczął zawadzać i Dean miał trochę racji, zauważając, że rośnie. Cas sam wiedział, nie musiał nawet przeglądać się w lustrze, że wygląda jak nadmuchiwany balon, w dodatku taki, od którego ciągle ktoś pompuje powietrze. Aż w końcu nie wytrzyma i pęknie. Sapnął, naciągając koc. Cały ten wybuch strasznie go zmęczył. Ziewnął. 

I usiadł gwałtownie, zawracając Ellen spod drzwi.

\- A ja mogę tu?

\- Możesz. - Poklepała go po głowie. - Dean sobie później popracuje, śpij.

Zamknęła gabinet i odciągnęła alfę drepczącego niespokojnie wzdłuż holu.

\- Zwariowałeś? - syknęła. - Musisz mu wypominać, że przytył? Ma tyć i ma się z tym czuć dobrze! Słyszałeś, co Amy mówiła! I ta lekarka!

\- Ale co ja powiedziałem? - Dean spytał pokornie. – Przecież nic nie mówiłem!

\- Najwyraźniej coś palnąłeś! – Pociągnęła go do kuchni. – Nie może się denerwować! Chcesz zaszkodzić szczeniaczkowi? Jakbyśmy mało mieli nerwów? - Zaczęła gderać, stukając garnkami. – Zupełnie nie wiem, czy to się w ogóle uda… - Przystanęła i chwyciła się za usta, przestraszona własną szczerością.

Zmierzyli się wzrokiem.

\- Bo… to jednak chłopak, wiesz… - Wytłumaczyła, czerwieniąc się i blednąc na przemian.

\- Uda się – powiedział z niezłomnym przekonaniem. – Uda. Nie ma mowy, żeby coś poszło źle.

\- Oczywiście. Nie ma mowy. – Powtórzyła niepewnie i nagle jej oczy zwilgotniały.

\- Chodź tu. No, co się mażesz? – Przyciągnął ją. – Jak Bobby nas tu nakryje, że się tak obściskujemy…

\- To ci nogi z tyłka powyrywa, synu. – Ozwał się stary alfa z progu a Ellen zachichotała, pociągając nosem gwałtownie.

\- A bo… Szczeniaczek… - mruknęła i pacnęła Deana kuchenną ściereczką w ramię. - Kto by pomyślał? Nawet się jeszcze nie urodził a już wprowadza tyle zamieszania!

\- Tak. Właśnie. Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi. Ma to po tatusiu. – Wycofał się i na palcach zbliżył do gabinetu. Uchylił drzwi i wetknął nos przez szparę, poniuchał. Posłuchał. Wślizgnął się ostrożnie. Kucnął przy kanapie. – Nie śpisz?

\- Śpię. – Cas odemknął jedno oko, żeby sprawdzić w jakim alfa jest nastroju.

\- To śpij. – Dean położył dłoń na wypukłości i odrobinkę nacisnął, żeby dać znać szczeniaczkowi, że tu jest. Maluszek się przekręcił i najpierw uciekł, a za chwilkę podetknął główkę (albo pupkę) do pogłaskania. Alfie rozmaślił się wzrok i zaczął bardzo delikatnie poklepywać brzuch. Cas się trochę przekręcił, żeby było im obu wygodniej i nagle Dean się nachylił, odsłonił koc i t-shirt i ucałował go nad pępkiem.

Wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha, obserwując falowanie brzucha i nagłe kopnięcia. Bach, bach, bach!

\- Mój. Mój!

Zabrzmiało to tak zdecydowanie i jednocześnie z tak obcą dla alfy czułością, że Cas zapatrzył się, nawet nie mrugając, nie drgnąwszy, nie wiedząc jak zareagować, co odpowiedzieć.

\- Powiedz tatusiowi, że musi więcej jeść. I że jest bardzo ładny – szepnął alfa z przebiegłą miną, przyciskając nos do brzucha. – Strasznie mi się podoba, ten twój tatuś.

Cas zacisnął palce na kocu.

\- Bądź grzeczny, nie kop go. Pośpij sobie. Daj tatusiowi pospać. Musicie obaj dużo odpoczywać i rosnąć. Obaj! – warknął, podnosząc groźne spojrzenie na omegę. – Zrozumiano?

Uśmiechnął się i skinął.

\- Zrozumiano.

\- To leż sobie. Nie będzie ci przeszkadzać, jak sobie tu będę odpowiadać na maile? – Nasunął t-shirt na brzuch i nakrył go pod brodę. Wskazał biurko. – Wyciszę telefon, żeby nie dzwonił.

\- Mogę iść do sypialni!

\- Leż. Niech mam was na oku. OBU! – Podniósł palec.

\- Właściwie to nie wiemy, czy to będzie chłopczyk. – Cas już kilka razy chciał podnieść tę kwestię, ale dotąd trochę brakło mu odwagi. – Może to będzie dziewczynka?

Była jeszcze inna sprawa, która też zaczęła mu spędzać sen z powiek: może to nie będzie w ogóle alfa? Ani beta…

\- Nie wygląda mi to na dziewczynkę. – Dean grzebał w papierach i zerkał na ekran komputera, najwyraźniej czegoś szukając. – Chociaż nie mam nic przeciwko… Ty wolisz dziewczynkę?

\- Nie. – Postukał palcem w zęby, z przyzwyczajenia. – To znaczy… Wszystko jedno. Chciałbym, żeby było zdrowe.

I żeby było alfą!, pomyślał skrycie. Żeby było alfą, bo jeśli będzie omegą...

\- Sam?! SAMMY! – Dean uchylił drzwi i wrzasnął w głąb domu. – SAMMY!

Cas usiadł.

\- Leż. Przepraszam, nie mogę znaleźć umowy… - Dean zostawił uchylone drzwi, podszedł do kanapy i jedną ręką zaczął wybierać w telefonie numer brata a drugą pieszczotliwie mierzwić włosy omegi. – Kładź się. Sam? Gdzie jesteś?... Możesz podejść?... Bo nie mogę znaleźć umowy z tą firmą… No, tą wiesz, co wczoraj gadaliśmy… Jak oni się nazywają?... Philocośtam?... Kojarzysz?... Nie ma na biurku. Nie ma, sprawdzałem właśnie… Na mailu też nie ma. Nie mogę znaleźć, przyjdź. – Polecił i odłożył aparat.

Cas się położył, obserwując alfę, który wrócił zza komputer. To też była zupełna nowość. Patrzeć na niego. Na Deana. Wcześniej, gdy jeszcze był ślepy, tylko go słyszał, czuł, znał jego dotyk. Ale widzieć go… To był zupełnie nowy obszar doznań. Bo Dean był _przystojny_. Wyróżniał się spośród innych mężczyzn, na tle watahy i mężczyzn, których Cas poznał do tej pory. Owszem, ci inni także bywali przystojni, choćby Charlie, ale Dean miał w sobie… Trudno było oderwać wzrok od niego.

Cas śledził jego ruchy, mimikę, węsząc i zapamiętując: tak wygląda Dean gdy pachnie zadowoleniem. Tak wygląda i pachnie, kiedy żartuje. Kiedy rozmawia z innymi. Okazało się, że Dean często się uśmiecha!

I często patrzy na omegę.

Cas czasem podnosił wzrok znad deski do prasowania czy kosza z praniem i ze zdziwieniem zauważał, że Dean mu się przyglądał. I nie odwracał się, udając że wcale nie. Że to przypadek. Patrzył odważnie, prosto i z zadowoleniem, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust, gdy Cas się czerwienił i spuszczał głowę, zawstydzony.

Sam nie wiedział, czemu czuł się tak niepewnie pod tym spojrzeniem, bo przecież było przyjazne. Więcej niż przyjazne, ale Cas nie potrafił nazwać tego, co oznaczało. Wiedział tylko, że mimowolnie się uśmiecha i że nie potrafi znieść tego spojrzenia, musi spuścić wzrok i w dodatku robi mu się gorąco i na pewno jest czerwony jak burak.

Wstydził się.

Ale to nie było nieprzyjemne. Nie to, żeby chciał się zapaść pod ziemię i umrzeć. To było raczej tak, że chciałby, żeby Dean podszedł, wziął go za rękę i pociągnął do sypialni, żeby zostali sami, w półmroku, przy zaciągniętych zasłonach.

Powrót na ranczo oznaczał nowe życie i do wielu spraw trzeba się było przyzwyczaić. Dean na swój sposób też był „nowy”. Inny niż przed całą to ucieczką i na pewno inny niż w szpitalu, gdy się dowiedział, czym Cas jest… Jakim jest _potworkiem_. I że ma w brzuchu dziecko.

Wtedy był wściekły. Później też był wściekły. Przez kilka miesięcy był wściekły. A teraz? Teraz się gapi. I głaszcze brzuch. I strasznie się trzęsie nad szczeniaczkiem, żeby coś mu się nie stało. I miał mokre oczy na badaniu USG. Kaszlał, chrząkał, udawał, że to alergia.

Nikt się nie nabrał. Amy mrugnęła do Casa a Jessie wydrukowała im zdjęcia tego, co na ekranie, na których można zobaczyć głowę i rączki i nóżki… Siusiaka nie, szczeniaczek jakoś tak zawsze się układał, że nie było widać szczegółów, więc jeśli chodzi o płeć, to w grę wchodziły tylko przeczucia, nie fakty.

\- Dean? – Zaczął, ale przerwał, bo wszedł Sammy i zaraz zaczęła się rozmowa o tych wszystkich nudnych sprawach, umowach, przelewach, transzach, prowizjach, kwotach brutto i netto, ubezpieczeniach, upoważnieniach i karach umownych. Cas ziewnął i sennie się zastanowił, czy te kary umowne mają coś wspólnego z klapsami.

Nakrył się kocem po same uszy, ułożył wygodniej, starając się nie naciskać brzucha i niespodziewanie odpłynął w sen.

  

* * *

 

Wspiął się na palce, żeby móc wyszeptać alfie na ucho nieśmiałą prośbę. Czy mogliby pojechać do Crabtown, do kina? 

\- Na coś konkretnego? - spytał alfa po prostu, wcale nie zły ani zniecierpliwiony, jak się omega trochę obawiał. 

\- Na coś śmiesznego! Na komedię.

Odkąd odzyskał wzrok i odkrył filmy, telewizja i kino stały się ulubionym sposobem spędzania wolnego czasu. 

\- Dobra, zobaczymy, co grają. - Dean zagarnął go w ramiona. - Jeszcze jedna rundka, czy do domu?

\- Jeszcze jedna! - Cas aż się zająknął pod wpływem pocałunków. Dean ostatnio nie szczędził mu pieszczot, nie przejmując się że chłopaki mogą ich zobaczyć. - Auć! Ojejku, łaskoczesz! 

\- To czemu tak pachniesz? - spytał retorycznie Dean, dając do zrozumienia, że to Casa wina. 

\- No jak?

\- Apetycznie... - mruknął, tonąc. - Uhm... Mhm...

\- Dean? - Cas nabrał śmiałości, gdy alfa wyczyniał coś niesamowicie przyjemnego z jego prawym uchem. Przechylił głowęi troszkę ściągnął czapkę, żeby dać mu lepszy dostęp. Wcale nie było tak mroźno, jak narzekała Ellen. Dzień był słoneczny, śnieg skrzypiał pod stopami, tak biały, że aż trzeba było mrużyć oczy. Pachniało sośniną.

\- Mhm? - Dean wydawał się dość roztargniony, albo wyjątkowo zajęty, zależy jak na to spojrzeć.

\- Tak się zastanawiałem... Czy... Dziś mógłbyś... 

\- No? - Zachęcił, odrywając się od ucha. Naciągnął mu czapkę i przyjrzał się rumieńcom. - Zmarzłeś?

\- Nie. - Zaprzeczył gorliwie, żeby jeszcze móc pospacerować. Dean i Ellen naprawdę przesadzali z tym "przeziębisz się"! I "dostaniesz zapalenia płuc"! - Bo... Tak sobie pomyślałem... Uhm... No...

\- Wyduś wreszcie. Co pomyślałeś? - Dean zaczął powolutku brnąć po wydeptanej ścieżce wokół domu, stanowiącej ich codzienną trasę spacerową. Amy nalegała, żeby Cas codziennie miał porcję ruchu na świeżym powietrzu, więc alfa osobiście go wyprowadzał na te krótkie przechadzki, okutanego w kurtkę, czapkę, wielki szal, rękawice i grube buty z futerkiem. Wszystko nowe poza kurtką, która należała do Deana i dostał ją, bo była kilka numerów za duża, bardzo obszerna, więc mogła pomieścić rosnący brzuch. W swojej poprzedniej nie mógł się dopiąć. Gdy tylko Ellen to zauważyła, zarządziła alarm, bo "szczeniaczek nie może się wychłodzić"! 

\- ...bo... - Omega zacisnął palce i Dean natychmiast wzmocnił uścisk dłoni. - Nic. Uhm, nic. 

\- Co? - Dean się zatrzymał. - Cas! Rozmawialiśmy o tym! Jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz, to masz mi powiedzieć! Skąd mam się domyśleć, jeśli mi nie powiesz?

\- Ale to nie jest coś, czego potrzebuję... - Położył palec na ustach.

\- Coś dla szczeniaczka? - Dean nie cierpiał zgadywać. Wolał prosto z mostu, jasne komunikaty. Zerknął na zegarek i zrobił kilka kroków, a Cas posłusznie podreptał za nim. - Upatrzyłeś coś do kupienia? 

\- Nie...

\- Meble? Zabawki? - Podpowiadał, chcąc jak najszybciej przejść do sedna.

\- Nie.

\- Wolisz inną tapetę? Mówiłem, że samochody byłyby lepsze niż te miśki! - Podniósł ton, nadal nie rozumiejąc czemu Cas wolał te infantylne, babskie futrzaki z balonikami w pulchnych łapach, zamiast zajebistych resoraków! Sam by chętnie sobie położył tapetę w resoraki, gdyby tylko nie był dorosłym, poważnym wilkiem, alfą i ojcem. _Oczekującym_ ojcem, sprostował w myślach, chociaż to nie miało przecież znaczenia. Jeszcze dwa miesiące i maluch będzie z nimi. Już nie mógł się doczekać. - Możemy zmienić. Chcesz? Chłopaki zrobią to raz dwa.

\- Nie. Tapeta mi się podoba, jest śliczna i meble też i kołyska... Bobby się napracował. Nic nie chcę zmieniać! Pokoik szczeniaczka jest taki jak trzeba. 

\- Więc co?

\- Bo to co wczoraj... - Cas się zrobił czerwony jak burak i akurat nie od mrozu czy wysiłku. - Tylko się zastanawiam... Czy mógłbyś... Powtórzyć... - wydukał wreszcie.

Dean w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał, próbując sobie przypomnieć na szybko, co oni wczoraj robili razem... Co mógłby powtórzyć? Zaraz... Po kolei: śniadanie. Praca w gabinecie. Podpisywanie czeków dla chłopaków w tartaku? Cas siedział wtedy na płaskiej poduszce, na podłodze obok kanapy, ze stolikiem kawowym przysuniętym tak blisko, jak tylko brzuch pozwalał i ćwiczył pisanie. Od czasu do czasu Dean zaglądał mu przez ramię i sprawdzał postępy. To było miłe, ale żeby zaraz się tak czerwienić?

Potem Dean pojechał do miasta, Cas pomagał Ellen, po powrocie Deana zjedli wspólnie kolację i obejrzeli parodię filmów sensacyjnych, co nie było do końca dobrym pomysłem, bo Cas nie widział jeszcze parodiowanych filmów i nie rozumiał większości żartów, więc w połowie znaleźli coś bardziej dla niego. "Juniora" z Arnoldem Schwarzeneggerem. Potem jeszcze druga kolacja przed snem (Cas miał apetyt na koktajl a Dean nie pogardził resztkami z obiadu), mycie (Dean brał prysznic a Cas kąpiel, po której trzeba było mu pomóc wyleźć, żeby się nie poślizgnął). Dzień jak co dzień. 

_O!_

_Ooooo! A! TO! To. Uhm, tak, o to mogło chodzić_!, olśniło tępego alfę. 

Cas chyba zauważył błysk zrozumienia w jego spojrzeniu, bo jeszcze bardziej się zaczerwienił i odwrócił twarz, udając wielce zaintrygowanego czapą śniegu na dachu owczarni. 

No, faktycznie. Coś tam sobie nad ranem wyjaśniali... Praktyczne zastosowanie "sześciu kroków do orgazmów wielokrotnych" czy coś w tym stylu. Cas nie miał pojęcia o orgazmach, ale odkąd okazało się, że posiada i ruszt i piekarnik, to sprawy nabrały dynamiki. 

\- Mogę. - Dean mrugnął wesoło. - Mogę to powtórzyć, jeśli ci się aż tak podobało.

Cas zamrugał, nie wiedząc czy przytakiwać entuzjastycznie, czy dziękować, czy udawać, że wcale nie aż tak bardzo, jak się Deanowi wydaje. 

Co by powiedziała babcia Anna?

Chyba by dostała zawału...

Cas sam omal nie dostał zawału. A przy śniadaniu to Ellen i Bobby co i rusz rzucali rubaszne uwagi. A już jak Dean poprosił, żeby Bobby wymienił deskę w zagłówku, bo pękła... 

\- Podobało ci się. - Stwierdził Dean, prowadząc ich na werandę. 

\- Tak. - Przyznał, dziwiąc się samemu sobie. - No. 

Dean uśmiechał się szeroko, cholernie z siebie zadowolony. 

\- A ty co tak suszysz zęby? - Bobby wyszedł im na przeciw. - Ellen woła Casa na gorące kakao. 

\- Tak. Kakao dobrze mu zrobi - powiedział z powagą alfa. - Ze śmietanką kremówką dobrze ubitą.

Cas usiadł na taborecie, a Dean kucnął przed nim, żeby pomóc mu ściągnąć buty.

\- Zadzwonię do Charliego.

Dean szarpnął but nieco mocniej, razem z grubą skarpetą.

\- Powiem mu, żeby znalazł kogoś na moje miejsce. Już nie będę jeździł do cukierni, przynajmniej póki szczeniaczek się nie pojawi.

\- Nie? - Alfa klęknął. Położył sobie obie stopy omegi na udach i pogłaskał go po kostkach i piętach.

Omega skinął i uśmiechnął się promiennie. Twarz mu się zaokrągliła, oczy błyszczały, policzki zarumieniły od mrozu.

\- To dobrze. Dobra decyzja. - Pochwalił, mając chęć powiedzieć coś całkiem innego. Coś w stylu: kocham cię. Wariuję za tobą. Chcę cię rżnąć do końca życia, tylko ciebie i nikogo innego. Umrę jeśli mnie kiedykolwiek zostawisz.

Ale to by było frajerskie i zupełnie nie w jego stylu, więc tylko mruknął: nareszcie zmądrzałeś. A teraz chodź na to kakao, bo nam Ellen pourywa głowy, jeśli tylko kichniesz.

Pomógł mu wstać i poszli do kuchni, objęci.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

\- A jaki to kolor? - Cas oparł się łokciami o brzeg kanapy i pokazał trzymaną w dłoni kredkę.

\- Niebieski. - Dean rzucił okiem i wrócił do czyszczenia broni.

\- A ten?

\- Niebieski.

\- A ten?

\- Niebieski. - Powtórzył cierpliwie. - Możesz nie siedzieć na podłodze? Przynajmniej podłóż coś pod tyłek.

\- A ten?

\- Niebieski.

\- Nieprawda! - Cas zgarnął wszystkie niebieskie kredki w garść, pochylił się nad spodem pudełka z lakierowanej tekturki i zaczął sylabizować. - La... zu... ro... wy... mo...dy... ry... ko... ba... bal... bal... to... wy...

\- Pokaż. - Dean wytarł tłuste od oliwy ręce w irchową ściereczkę i zabrał pudełko. - Gdzie ty to masz?

\- Tu! Patrz! Cała lista! - Cas klęcząc wyciągnął się, żeby dosięgnąć palcem. - Tu! Inaczej się nazywają!

\- No, bo... - Dean się zastanowił jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Omega najwyraźniej skonfrontował obiektywną rzeczywistość z twierdzeniami alfy i wyszło mu, że alfa nie miał racji. Gra toczyła się o poważną stawkę: autorytet. - To wszystko są odcienie niebieskiego. Jaśniejsze i ciemniejsze. Mają różne nazwy, żeby móc szybko znaleźć właściwy odcień, ale to jest potrzebne tylko malarzom. Normalni ludzie mówią po prostu: niebieski.

\- A czemu się tak nazywają? Takie nazwy? Czemu? - Cas zabrał pudełko i dyskretnie, ale troskliwie wytarł dwie plamki, zanim tłuszcz przesiąknął przez warstewkę ochronną i uszkodził tekturkę.

\- Nie wiem. - Dean wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do broni. - Chyba przez skojarzenia. Na przykład morski bo podobny do koloru jaki ma morze. A niebieski, bo niebo jest niebieskie.

\- A błękit paryski, bo Paryż jest błękitny? - Skojarzył szybko omega i Dean wybuchnął śmiechem. Cas wydął wargi, urażony. - Co? Źle powiedziałem?

\- Paryż jest miastem, nie jest niebieski, jest taki sam jak inne miasta. Jak Crabtown. Kolorowy. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu nazwali ten odcień paryskim. Może dlatego, że kiedyś mieszkało tam mnóstwo malarzy? - Próbował zgadnąć. - No, wiesz. Na cześć sobie nazwali, jak... atomy, albo... gwiazdę. Na cześć. Na pamiątkę tak jakby... - Umilkł, bo nabrał podejrzenia, że gada głupstwa.

Cas zadawał tyle pytań. I wbrew pozorom nie było tak łatwo na nie odpowiadać. Dean kilka razy już złapał się na tym, że ukradkiem sprawdzał wikipedię i dowiadywał się nowych rzeczy. Irytowało go, że nie zawsze od razu zna odpowiedź.

Chciał być tą osobą, która wie wszystko. Dla niego.

\- Mam dziesięć kredek niebieskich! - Cas szczęśliwie porzucił kwestie Paryża. - I czternaście czerwonych. Też mają różne odcienie. S... S... t... ra... a... ża... cka... S... tra... tra... - Męczył się, próbując poskładać głoski w całość.

\- Strażacka. - Podpowiedział Dean, wsuwając wycior w lufę i energicznie szorując. - Bo taką czerwienią maluje się wozy strażackie. Żeby były dobrze widoczne z daleka.

\- Czemu?

\- Bo jadą do pożaru. Zwykle się bardzo spieszą i trzeba im ustępować drogi. Mają też syreny, jak policja. - Tym razem odczuwał zadowolenie, że może tak dokładnie omedze wytłumaczyć. - Jody ma na swoim samochodzie taką syrenę i światła, widziałeś je na pewno.

\- No. - Cas skupił się, żeby sobie przypomnieć. Było tyle rzeczy, które widział w ciągu ostatniego pół roku pierwszy raz, trudno to było spamiętać. Trudno było skojarzyć nazwy z obrazkami. Oczywiście wiedział, co to pożar, straż, policja i syrena alarmowa, ale dla niego to były tylko słowa, dźwięki i zapachy. Teraz uczył się jak one _wyglądają_. I czasem mu się plątało. Na przykład ostatnio w jednej z książeczek, które kupili dla dzidziusia widział różne ptaki. Kaczki i bociany i kury, znał ich nazwy, ale nie potrafił dopasować do wizerunków.

Dean podpowiedział, że bocian ma czerwony dziób i czarne skrzydła, ale Cas się tak zdenerwował, że zapomniał kolorów i z frustracją zatrzasnął książeczkę i odmówił dalszego oglądania.

\- To te światełka na dachu? - Upewnił się, co Dean ma na myśli. - Na dżipie Jody?

\- Tak, jeśli by kogoś chciała zatrzymać, gdyby kogoś ścigała, to mogłaby włączyć syrenę i te światełka i to by był sygnał, że się spieszy i reszta samochodów musiałaby ustąpić jej drogi, bo ona jest pojazdem uprzywilejowanym. - Dean zbudował bardzo długie i bardzo mądrze brzmiące zdanie i był z siebie cholernie zadowolony.

\- Jody nie jest pojazdem! Jody jest człowiekiem! - Sprzeciwił się Cas i przekręcił się tak, żeby już nie klęczeć, tylko usiąść na tyłku.

\- To taki skrót myślowy, jak rany! - Wkurzył się Dean. - Wstań wreszcie z tej podłogi.

\- Tu mi wygodnie - mruknął, grzebiąc w pudełku. Od kilku dni była to jego ulubiona rozrywka: układanie szeregów według kolorów, oglądanie, czytanie nazw i zamęczanie wszystkich pytaniami, która kredka jest najładniejsza. Żółta? A może zielona? A może ta jaśniutko różowa, jak mleko z łyżką soku malinowego?

Dean sam nie wiedział, czy bardziej żałuje, że wybrał taki wielki zestaw zamiast czegoś mniejszego na początek, czy cieszy się, widząc ile frajdy mu sprawił.

\- Potem będę cię musiał dźwigać, gru... - Zająknął się i dokończył niezgrabnie. - ...szeczko.

\- Grubasku. Chciałeś powiedzieć _grubasku_! - Cas zerknął z krzywym uśmiechem. - Patrz, właśnie tak wygodniej mi wstawać!

Oparł się łokciem o siedzenie, stęknął, wypinając tyłek i podtrzymując brzuch wolną dłonią, gramoląc się z kolan.

\- To skoro już wstałeś, przyniesiesz mi kawę?

\- Pewnie! A chcesz kawałek ciasta?

\- Jabłecznik?

\- No. - Cas uśmiechnął się szeroko, bo odkąd odkrył, że Dean przepada za jabłecznikiem, pilnował, żeby w spiżarni stał świeży kawałek dla niego. - Podgrzać ci?

\- Nie trzeba. - Dean uśmiechnął się pod nosem, oliwiąc i wycierając nadmiar z metalu.

\- Podgrzeję! - Cas bryknął do kuchni jak młody źrebak, szczęśliwy, że może usłużyć swojemu alfie.

Trochę się odwdzięczyć za dobre traktowanie. Bo Dean dbał o niego i Cas to doceniał. Na przykład kiedy gdzieś jechali, to Dean otwierał mu drzwiczki samochodu i pomagał wsiąść. Albo wysiąść. I w kinie otwierał przed nim drzwi. Kupił dla nich całą masę przekąsek: popcorn, czekoladowe drażetki, orzeszki prażone w trzech różnych smakach, koktajl lodowy i colę, gumy, batony i czipsy. Całe mnóstwo smakołyków. Tylko poprosił, żeby Cas nie mówił Ellen, bo pewnie by narzekała, że takie śmieciowe jedzenie zaszkodzi maluszkowi.

Cas obiecał trzymać język na kłódkę.

Trochę się zmartwił, czy faktycznie nie zaszkodzą szczeniaczkowi, ale Dean uspokoił, że na jeden wieczór mogą zawiesić zasady i najwyżej mały będzie trochę dłużej się wiercił od tego cukru. Raz możemy sobie zrobić nielegalną ucztę, powiedział i mrugnął, dając do zrozumienia, że żartuje i że nie ma czego się bać.

Dean nie był pierwszym ani jedynym alfą, który zachowywał się niespodziewanie uprzejmie i opiekuńczo wobec omegi. Charlie nieraz zadziwiał Casa nawet większą kurtuazją. Może to wszystko przez szczeniaczka?, zastanawiał się omega. Może traktują mnie tak, bo noszę szczeniaczka i oni myślą, że szczeniaczek będzie alfą, a wiadomo jak należy traktować alfy.

Z szacunkiem.

W domu Uriela nikt by nie pomyślał, żeby otwierać przed nim drzwi, albo częstować przysmakami.

Musiał być jakiś powód, że obaj, Charlie i Dean byli dla niego mili pomimo, że był omegą. I... _potworkiem_. Nie lubił o tym myśleć, ale nie łudził się, że nie jest. Teraz było to bardziej widoczne niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Wielki brzuch był krzyczącym dowodem, że omega nie jest _normalnym_ chłopcem. Był bardzo nienormalnym chłopcem i musiał się z tym wreszcie pogodzić.

Najwyraźniej jednak Deanowi przestało to tak bardzo przeszkadzać.

Trochę mu wytłumaczyła Amy, trochę Jessie, ta miła pani doktor z Crabtown. Obie miały książki o tych sprawach między nogami i pokazywały mu obrazki i zdjęcia. Między innymi prawdopodobnie pierwsze zdjęcia hermafrodyty w historii, z tysiąc osiemset sześćdziesiątego roku (czyli strasznie dawno temu, nawet biorąc pod uwagę długowieczność wilków). Zrobił je Gaspard-Félix Tournachon, zwany Nadarem i pokazywały mężczyznę w rozkroku, z widocznym małym penisem i waginą.

Cas długo, bardzo długo im się przyglądał, próbując sobie przyswoić, że nie jest jedyną osobą na świecie, której się to przydarzyło. To, co nazywał w myślach _potwornością_. Dziwactwem. Okropnym błędem Pierwszego Wilka. Skazą.

\- Głupi jesteś - powiedział niedawno Dean, leżąc na boku i wciąż trzymając rękę w tamtym miejscu, obejmując je dłonią, z jednym palcem wciąż tkwiącym w środku. Cas wtedy zebrał się na odwagę, żeby spytać, czy Dean się brzydzi. Bo Jessie powiedziała, że w takich przypadkach można zrobić operację i wtedy nie będzie już nienormalny (nie użyła tego słowa, ale Cas wolał nie owijać w bawełnę). Będzie zwykłym chłopcem.

Oczywiście, kiedy się szczeniaczek urodzi.

Czy Dean by wolał?

\- Jessie mówiła, że to droga operacja, ale kiedy maluszek się urodzi i wrócę do pracy, to zacznę odkładać. Uzbieram. - Obiecał, żeby Dean nie pomyślał, że Cas chce go naciągnąć na taki wielki wydatek. Kupowanie rzeczy dla dziecka to jedno, ale naprawianie Casa to całkiem co innego. - Będę normalny.

\- Jefeś nooomalny. - Dean ziewnął i to zniekształciło jego słowa, że ledwie można było zrozumieć. - Śpij.

Powolutku pogładził go i przeciągnął dłoń spomiędzy ud na pupę, pogłaskał leniwie i oparł ciężko na biodrze, zasypiając. To była ich teraz ulubiona pozycja. Dean raz powiedział, że nazywa się "na łyżeczkę" i że Cas jest małą łyżeczką (jak te od herbaty) a Dean dużą (jak ta od zupy). W ten sposób mogli robić _te_ rzeczy ( _pieprzyć się, Cas_!, powtarzał Dean i śmiał się, że omega jest pruderyjny i zachowuje się jak głupiutka pensjonarka) i spać bez naciskania na brzuch i niepokojenia szczeniaczka.

Cas podczas jednej z wizyt spytał Amy na ucho, czy to nie zaszkodzi i czy szczeniaczek będzie pamiętał, że oni tak... czasem krzyczą i w ogóle? Amy zapewniła, że nic nie będzie pamiętał i że w ogóle nie zwraca na to uwagi, a poza tym jeśli tylko Cas chce to może to robić, bo to bardzo zdrowe, rozluźnia, uspokaja i wzmacnia więź z partnerem. Nie zmusza cię, prawda?, spytała po chwili, marszcząc brwi i Cas przysiągł, że nie zmusza.

\- Nie jestem. - Poskarżył się Cas. - Pocieszasz mnie, żebym się nie denerwował, ale nie jestem normalny. Nie tak jak inni. Chcę być chłopakiem!

\- Jesteś chłopakiem! - Dean westchnął i chwycił go za penisa. - Masz co trzeba. Jesteś chłopakiem. Śpij.

\- Mam więcej. - Odburknął ponuro.

\- I całe szczęście! - Dean się wkurzył, podparł łokciem i obrócił go na plecy, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w twarz. - Dzięki temu mamy to! - Wskazał palcem na wydęty, krągły jak piłka plażowa brzuch.

Cas zacisnął zęby, nie chcąc przypominać alfie, jak wrzeszczał w gabinecie Amy, kiedy pierwszy raz usłyszał o ciąży. Stłukł szklaną szafkę. Trzasnął drzwiami i przez kilka miesięcy nie chciał nawet spojrzeć na omegę. Pewnie miał mdłości, gdy o nim myślał.

\- Nie rób min! - Dean usiadł. - Słuchaj, trochę sobie o tym myślałem i wiesz co? Nie przeszkadza mi to. Lubię chłopaków. Lubię kobiety. Mogę cię pieprzyć na wszystkie sposoby i podoba mi się to. Po prostu... - Poszukał właściwych słów. - Dwa w jednym. Czemu miałbym narzekać? Jesteś jak gwiazdkowa promocja.

Cas też usiadł.

\- Czego znowu?

\- Nic. - Spuścił nogi na podłogę i podreptał do łazienki.

\- No, o co znowu się mażesz? - Dean włączył lampę i pokój zalała ciepła, przyćmiona poświata. - Co znów powiedziałem?

\- Nic. - Chlipnął, robiąc siku.

\- Jest czwarta nad ranem, możemy iść spać a nie zaczynać kłótnię? - spytał retorycznie, sięgając po butelkę z wodą.

Cas się umył, popatrzył w swoje odbicie, przeczesał włosy palcami i usiadł na brzegu wanny.

\- Wracaj do łóżka.

\- Zaraz.

\- Teraz. Co tam robisz? - Dean wstał, zajrzał i teatralnie przewrócił oczami. - Znowu histerie?

\- Nie.

\- To jazda.

Omega nadął się buntowniczo, ale nie miał wyjścia. Alfy trzeba słuchać.

\- Bo mówisz brzydko! - Odważył się na krytykę, pomny nauk Ellen, że jeśli coś mu się bardzo nie podoba w zachowaniu Deana, to powinien jasno to wyrazić.

\- Czyli jak? - Dean znów ziewnął, nakrył go, przeszedł dookoła łóżka, drapiąc się po tyłku, położył się i zgasił lampę.

\- Nie jestem promocją! - Znów chlipnął pełen żalu.

\- Źle się wyraziłem. - Dean przyciągnął go do siebie i objął. - Możemy iść spać? Jestem skonany. Kiedy ty sobie leżysz i czekasz na fajerwerki, ja odwalam całą czarną robotę. - Wytknął.

\- Nie czekam na fajerwerki! - Oburzył się i zaciekawił jednocześnie. - A co to są fajerwerki?

\- Takie... gwiazdki... - Alfa znów zaczął przysypiać. - Sztuczne ognie. Pokażę ci jutro. Mam chyba jeszcze kilka z zeszłego roku... Wybuchają na niebie i to jest... bardzo... - coraz niewyraźniej bełkotał - ...widowiskowe.

\- A co ma wspólnego z tym, że mnie... - Urwał, bo nie cierpiał tego słowa. Było wulgarne i okropne i nienawidził, kiedy Dean go używał.

\- ...rżnę? - Dean nie przepuszczał żadnej okazji. - Nie bądź taką wrażliwą królewną.

\- Nie jestem królewną.

\- Jesteś - wymamrotał alfa i zachrapał prosto w ciepły, aromatyczny karczek omegi, rozdmuchując oddechem ciemne, miękkie włosy.

 

* * *

 

Cas uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie tamtej nocy. Dean coraz częściej tak go nazywał i brzmiało to zdecydowanie przyjemniej niż _grubasku_. Albo _gruszeczko_.

A fajerwerki okazały się potwornie głośne i dość przerażające. Cas skulił się i prawie cały wlazł pod kurtkę Deana, patrząc na niebo z nosem wciśniętym w jego ramię. Dean wytłumaczył, że nic się złego nie stanie, że te ognie nie spowodują pożaru, że nie spadną im na głowy i nikt nie zginie, ale Cas i tak trochę się bał.

I podziwiał, bo rzeczywiście robiło wrażenie to jak gwiazdka mknęła w niebo a potem rozpękała się w tysiące drobnych, rozmigotanych iskierek, kolorowych jak motyle. Albo wiła się jak wąż, jak czerwono-złota raca i rozpadała na kilka pomniejszych bukietów a potem każdy z nich spadał jak deszcz ognia, jakby pół nocnego nieba zaczęło sypać brokatem i cekinami. Trudno było oderwać oczy.

Wszyscy ci, którzy akurat byli na ranczu wylegli przed werandę, pogapić się, krzyczeli i bili brawo.

Dean obejmował omegę i śmiał się, gdy Cas drżał za każdym razem, gdy głośny świst i huk przeszywał powietrze. Oparł brodę na czubku jego głowy i powtarzał: tchórzu, nic ci nie będzie. Trzymam cię. Przecież cię trzymam.

Trzymam cię.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zdjęcia, o których wspomina Cas https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hermaphrodite_(Nadar)


	3. Chapter 3

Dean rozejrzał się po kuchni, zajrzał do salonu, wyjrzał na taras.

\- Gdzie mały? - spytał Ellen, kręcącą się z koszami prania. - Na górze go nie ma.

\- Pewnie w łazience. Przejdź, mam jeszcze kupę roboty... - Pogoniła go, bo zastawiał jej przejście. - Trzeba kupić drugą, większą pralkę. I suszarkę. Już nie nadążam! A jak dziecko się urodzi, to już zupełnie! Robiłam rano listę, jest tyle rzeczy jeszcze do załatwienia!

\- Mamy półtora miesiąca. Zdążymy. - Dean nie musiał zerkać w kalendarz, żeby wiedzieć, ile jeszcze dni zostało. Jessie wyliczyła datę, uprzedzając ich, że muszą być czujni, gdyby coś zaczęło się dziać wcześniej, ale jednocześnie wspomniała, że pierwszy poród czasem się opóźnia kilka dni i nie trzeba się martwić.

Pierwszy. Dean na razie chciał przetrwać ten jeden, ale byłby kłamcą, gdyby nie przyznał, że się nad tym zastanowił raz, czy dwa... Czy więcej. _Pierwszy_. A po nim drugi? Może trzeci...? Szczeniaczek powinien mieć rodzeństwo. Jeśli tylko teraz wszystko pójdzie sprawnie, to czemu nie? Taka gromadka bobasów... Chyba dałby radę się z tym oswoić. Tak, chyba byłby w stanie się do tego przyzwyczaić. Do więcej niż jednego, w tym sensie. Bo jedno to za mało. Nie to, że koniecznie, bo nie, na pewno nie teraz zaraz, oczywista sprawa. Trzeba się najpierw tym jednym zająć. Za wcześnie na takie plany, przynajmniej dopóki się ten nie urodzi.

Ale miło sobie pomyśleć.

\- Coś się tak zagapił? - Ellen przystanęła przed nim z podejrzliwą miną i trąciła go w ramię. - Hm?

\- Co? Nie, nic... Jest coś do jedzenia? - Odwrócił twarz, zawstydzony, że go przyłapała.

\- W piekarniku. Sam sobie weź, bo ja mam tu... Nie wyrabiam się! A jeszcze jak tak każdy będzie czegoś chciał to już w ogóle... Przecież się nie rozdwoję! - Machnęła ręką i podreptała z naręczem wypranych ręczników. Odkąd Cas się wprowadził przybyło jej pracy, ale mimo tego całego gderania i marudzenia, była w siódmym niebie.

Kiedyś ranczo trudno było nazwać domem. Niby mieszkali wspólnie, ale chłopcy większość czasu spędzali gdzieś w górach, w lesie, albo planując kolejne wyprawy. Rzadko siadali wspólnie do posiłków, Dean prowadził całkiem osobne życie, często wyjeżdżając i wracając po kilku dniach zarośnięty, na kacu, cuchnąc barami i przygodami, o których Ellen nie chciała nic wiedzieć.

Obserwowała go z boku, nie wtrącała się, nierzadko gryzła się w język, żeby mu nie przemówić do słuchu. Nie była jego matką a on zachowywał się jak przemądrzały dzieciak, za nic mając życzliwe rady. Nie zanosiło się, że się ustatkuje. Nie bardzo jej się podobało takie życie. Rozmawiała raz czy dwa z Bobbym, czy by nie mogli się wynieść. Na co oni tu? Z młodymi? To nawet nie jest prawdziwa wataha, utyskiwała wieczorami.

Prawdziwa _rodzina_.

A ten pomysł z Lisą? Kupić sobie alfę tylko do tego, żeby urodziła szczeniaczki? Dean zupełnie upadł na głowę od tych pieniędzy. Nic dobrego z tego nie wynikło, bo nie mogło! Kto sobie na głowę sprowadza takie chciwe babska? Forsa to nie wszystko.

Cas to inna sprawa, chociaż tu Ellen biła się z myślami, bo sposób, w jaki Dean go sobie przywłaszczył mierził ją i złościł. Już sobie układała w głowie, że jak tylko wrócą i rozliczą udziały, to postawi się Bobby'emu i tym razem nie da mu się przekonać, że _Dean to dobry chłopak i jeszcze będzie z niego dobry alfa_. Akurat! Dzieciak przez niego chciał się zabić!

Ależ ją sumienie gryzło, płakać jej się chciało jak patrzyła na tego pędraka. Chude toto, ślepe! Bieda z nędzą! A ten Dean go traktował jak śmiecia! Jak zabawkę! Mały cały w siniakach, umęczony, nieprzyzwyczajony do takiej gonitwy... Zasypiał, gdzie przystanął. A ten łobuz, drań, jeszcze go...

Oj, ciężko było utrzymać nerwy na wodzy, ale Bobby kazał jej się nie wtrącać. Wyrzucała sobie, że wtedy nic nie zrobiła, od razu. Pierwszego dnia.

Ale ostatecznie, może i lepiej się stało, co się stało?, podpowiadał rozum. Gorzko to się między nimi zaczęło, to prawda. Teraz jednak sprawy zaczęły się układać... I kto by pomyślał?, uśmiechnęła się, układając stosy świeżego prania na półkach. Szczeniaczek w drodze! Chłopak troszkę się odchuchał, okrzepł. Wzrok odzyskał! Zamieszania przysporzył, prawda! Ile nerw przez te pół roku! Ile nieprzespanych nocy przez niego było! Ale i ile radości... I Dean jakby cieplejszy. Domu się zaczął trzymać, już go nie nosi po barach. Może Bobby miał jednak rację od początku?

Może i będzie z niego dobry alfa.

Nie tylko spryciarz, cwaniak, ryzykant... Kiedyś jedyną osobą, o którą się naprawdę troszczył, tak bezinteresownie, był Sammy. Brat krwi, którego praktycznie wychował po śmierci ich rodziców. Bobby go bronił, że szaleje, bo chce nadrobić te lata, kiedy zamiast być zwykłym nastolatkiem, musiał wziąć się w garść i zapewnić dach nad głową i miskę sobie i młodszemu bratu. Nie tylko utrzymanie. Musiał być dla niego matką i ojcem, a który nastolatek to umie? Który chce?

Życia chce popróbować, nie żałuj mu!, powtarzał, kiedy narzekała, że jeszcze się w co wpakuje. Że napyta sobie kłopotów. Młody jest, przecież sobie kutasa na supeł nie zawiąże! Przyda mu się doświadczenie! - Bronił go, puszczał oko i podszczypywał ją po tyłku. - A i my nie starzy!

Ach, z tymi chłopami!, westchnęła, zarumieniwszy się na wspomnienie przedostatniej nocy.

Trudno było zignorować dźwięki dochodzące z sypialni chłopców. I chociaż Ellen by się na torturach nie przyznała, wpływały całkiem... ożywczo... Inspirująco, można rzec. Nie narzekała. Ostatnio Amy spytała pół żartem, czy Ellen przeszła na jakąś dietę? I faceci się zaczęli znów za nią oglądać. Odpowiedziała jej, że przez te stresy i bieganinę nie je i nie dosypia, ale potem przyjrzała się sobie w lustrze krytycznie i sama zauważyła: oczy błyszczały, cera się jakoś wygładziła, zaróżowiła...

A może to te zapachy, unoszące się w całym domu? Trochę już zapomniane wonie, dobre, bardzo dobre. Zawiązującej się rodziny. Nowego życia. Ich źródło, tych woni, zaskakiwało, ale trudno było przeoczyć te durne, rozmaślone spojrzenia kiedy Dean zapominał, że ktoś może go przyłapać. A Cas krążył wokół niego jak satelita, nieomal merdając na każdy cieplejszy gest, na każdą oznakę zainteresowania, których - musiała przyznać - przybywało w lawinowym tempie. I jeden udawał szorstkiego, zrzędził, strofował, drugi panikował, przybiegał z płaczem, próbował odnaleźć się w nowych realiach. Obaj próbowali.

Obaj zostaną ojcami. Dla każdego z nich to nowa rola, pomyślała z mieszkanką współczucia i rozbawienia, bo coś jej podpowiadało, że nie będzie to łatwe doświadczenie.

_Wierzę w nich. Poradzą sobie._

 

* * *

 

\- Cas? Cas, do cholery, CAS! Jak cię znajdę, to ci nogi z tyłka powyrywam, przekonasz się! - Odgrażał się Dean, wracając na górę. Zaglądał w każdy kąt, szafy, za drzwi pokoi, a nawet pod łóżko w sypialni, chociaż rozum podpowiadał, że w największej desperacji omega nie zdołałby tam wpełznąć z tym brzuchem.

Ależ on się zrobił pękaty! Jessie podczas badania powiedziała, że maluch jest całkiem duży (Dean oczywiście zadarł nos z dumy - jego szczeniaczek powinien być duży i silny!) i jeśli będzie tak rósł, to może powinni się zastanowić nad cesarką.

W ogóle powinni się zastanowić nad operacją, bo w tej sytuacji powinni zminimalizować ryzyko komplikacji. Tak powiedziała. _Tej sytuacji_. Chodziło jej o Casa. Przypadek do artykułu w czasopiśmie medycznym. Tego akurat nie musiała dodawać, ale Dean nie był głupi. Coś tam sobie poszperał w internecie ukradkiem. Wrodzone zaburzenie różnicowania narządów płciowych o podłożu genetycznym lub hormonalnym. Mutacja genotypowa. Brzmiało groźnie i nieprzyjemnie.

Ale Cas nie był groźny, ani nieprzyjemny. Wręcz przeciwnie, był _niesamowicie_ przyjemny. Delikatny w dotyku, z gładką skórą i chłopięcą urodą, z nieco zaokrąglonymi biodrami i małym, zgrabnym tyłeczkiem. Każdy z pośladków Dean mógł nakryć dłonią i ścisnąć, czując pod palcami jędrne mięśnie. Okay, nie miał cycków i Dean parę razy się zastanawiał, czy tak jest lepiej, czy fajnie by było czasem się przytulić do takich babskich krągłości, ale to co najważniejsze miał między nogami i to wynagradzało wszelkie inne niedostatki. Dean już dawno odkrył, że działają na niego i dziewczyny i chłopaki. Jednej nocy potrafił zaliczyć dwie kelnerki i barmana, albo motocyklistę i dziewczynę motocyklisty. Nie uważał, że powinien się ograniczać, że miałby sobie odmawiać przyjemności, skoro mógł i pragnął wszystkiego, co jest w menu.

Takim mnie stworzył Pierwszy Wilk, powiedział kiedyś na ciekawskie pytanie jednej z kochanek. Po prostu mam apetyt większy niż inni!

Śmiał się i korzystał z oferowanej przez świat obfitości, za nic mając monogamię. Wierność? Jeden mąż (żona) do końca życia? To nie dla niego. Owszem, znał te głupie, staroświeckie przekonania: wilki się łączą w pary póki śmierć ich nie rozłączy. Akurat! Przesądy i ciemnogród, który nie miał nic wspólnego z prawdziwą wilczą naturą. Z naturą alfy, którym kierowała hedonistyczna żądza zaliczenia jak największej ilości partnerów i pozostawienia swojego nasienia we wszystkich możliwych ogródkach, jakie tylko się napatoczyły po drodze.

Szybko się nudził. Chciał zmian. Atrakcji. Nowych pozycji, nowych doznań. Nie pamiętał imion nad ranem, bez żalu wyrzucał karteczki z numerami telefonów, nie wracał pod ten sam adres, gardził powtórkami. Aż zobaczył tego smarkacza, z tą zestrachaną miną, podpierającego ścianę, jakby się bał od niej oderwać. Jego zapach... Hm... Obiecywał. Ciągnął, stawiał na baczność, wiercił w mózgu, wołając: weź mnie! Weź mnie teraz!

Teraz.

Teraz nurkował między jego uda, eksplorując coś tak rzadkiego, że mogłoby stanowić nie lada sensację. I tylko on to miał. Tylko do niego należały te skarby. Tylko on mógł ich używać.

Mhm, tak. Było to źródłem dodatkowej satysfakcji. Ta wyłączność i ekskluzywność, jakby Cas był rzadkim przedmiotem w wielkiej kolekcji Deanowych trofeów i zdobyczy.

Tylko gdzie on się do cholery podziewa! Teraz!

\- Cas, dupa będzie sina... - syknął pod nosem, wspinając się po schodach na poddasze. Gdzie ten cholerny gówniarz się schował? Musiał już coś zmalować! Pewnie jakaś nie warta splunięcia drobnostka, ale ten panikarz tak zawsze wszystko wyolbrzymiał i od razu histerie... Tylko niepotrzebnie denerwuje szczeniaczka. Nie wspominając o Deanie, ale kto by się w tym domu przejmował alfą? Ellen się od miesięcy na nim wyżywa i jeździ jak po burej suce.

Bobby tylko jej przyklaskuje.

Chłopaki jeszcze pozorują jaki taki respekt, ale już Sammy otwarcie się śmieje, że ktoś go wreszcie weźmie pod pantofel.

Pod pantofel, akurat! Niby kto? Ten wilczek? Ledwo się umie podpisać, wszystkiego się boi, nic nie ma, jakieś marne grosze, które zarobił u Meg i piekąc ciasteczka! Kto kiedyś dorobił się na pieczeniu ciasteczek? Hm? Gdyby nie Dean nie miałby dachu nad głową i koszuli na grzbiecie. I ktoś taki miałby go wziąć pod pantofel?

Śmieszne.

Niech no się tylko szczeniaczek pojawi, to od razu się weźmie za jego wychowanie! Skończą się histerie, płacze, kaprysy i uciekanie! Ot co! Mały dostanie kilka lekcji pasem na dupę i zacznie chodzić jak w zegarku!, mamrotał coraz bardziej zły i zaniepokojony.

Zaniepokojony, bo zapomniał sprawdzić, czy w holu na wieszaku wisi jego kurtka i czapka. Czy jego śniegowce stoją obok drzwi. Bo jakby nie stały, to by znaczyło, że mimo zakazu samodzielnego wychodzenia, gdzieś się wybrał.

Może... do miasteczka?

Do Jody?

Dean aż zazgrzytał zębami, zjeżył się, wściekł. Jeszcze tego brakowało! Teraz, z maluchem w brzuchu?! Aż się zagotował na myśl, że Cas mógłby znów zamieszkać w tej klitce nad posterunkiem. Znów zacząć pracować z Charliem. Znów stać się...

Zmełł przekleństwo, zagłuszając to nienawistne słowo, które tak podnosiło mu ciśnienie, aż wzrok zasnuwała czerwona mgła i słyszał tętnienie własnej krwi w uszach.

s a m o d z i e l n y

\- Oszaleję przez ciebie! - warknął, rozglądając się po strychu. Mały, głęboki świetlik wpuszczał nieco światła, rozpraszającego mrok jasną smugą, w której drobinki kurzu unosiły się i migotały jak rój owadów. Niuchnął. - Wyłaź! Czuję cię na milę!

\- Co?... - pisnęło spod ściany płaczliwie. Dean nieco rozluźnił mięśnie karku i ramion, przedarł się między pudłami i sprzętem na wyprawy, nakrytym płachtami.

\- Szukam cię! - Podniósł głos, zaglądając w kąt, z przycupniętym omegą. - Co ty wyprawiasz?

Odstawił dwie skrzynie zawadzające przejście i nachylił się nad nim.

\- Nieźle się tu urządziłeś... - mruknął łagodniej. Cas ułożył sobie posłanie z kilku warstw tektury, wojskowych koców, które pewnie tutaj znalazł i nawet jednym się owinął, bo na strychu nie było ogrzewania. Kucnął przy nim, ściągnął flanelę i kazał mu założyć. - Zejdźmy. Cokolwiek nabroiłeś nie będę się gniewać, obiecuję.

\- Nic nie nabroiłem. - Cas siedział z podkulonymi nogami w samym rogu i nie trzeba było Sherlocka Holmesa, żeby się zorientować, że jest wystraszony jak diabli.

\- To tym bardziej się nie będę gniewać. Chodź. Tu jest zimno, ciemno i pełno kurzu. - Wyciągnął rękę, żeby go złapać, ale Cas się uchylił i odsunął głębiej pod przeciwległą ścianę. Dean westchnął ciężko, usiadł na posłaniu obok niego i spytał, o co znowu chodzi.

\- O nic - chlipnął omega a Dean przysiągł sobie, że jeszcze raz usłyszy to najgłupsze i najoczywistsze z kłamstw, to ktoś tu dostanie klapsa, w ciąży czy nie. Już go tak świerzbiła ręka, że ledwie się powstrzymywał.

\- O co? - Drążył. - No, przecież widzę, że o coś. Hm? - Zastanowił się i nagle zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach. - Ktoś ci zrobił jakąś przykrość? Któryś z chłopaków? Który?! - Zacisnął pięści.

\- Żaden... - Cas się odrobinkę przysunął, czekając na pozwolenie i Dean bez zwłoki przycisnął go do siebie. - Bo...

\- Bo?

\- Bo... Ja sobie wyszukałem w komputerze... - wydukał i umilkł.

Dean odczekał cierpliwie kilka sekund, zanim popędził.

\- No? Co sobie wyszukałeś?

Cas się przysunął tak blisko, że prawie wlazł mu na uda.

\- Co? Nie usłyszałem... Powtórz.

\- ...poród.

\- Poród?

\- No, poród! - krzyknął i rozbeczał się na cały głos, aż echo poszło. - Ja nie dam rady! To jest straszne, mówię ci! Dean, ja umrę! To jest okropne, ja się boję! Nie wytrzymam tego! To wygląda okropnie i potwornie boli! Ta kobieta tak krzyczała! To było przerażające, wszędzie krew i śluz i wody płodowe i pępowina, czy ty wiesz, że trzeba ją przeciąć? - spytał z najwyższą zgrozą.

\- Poradzisz sobie. Wszystko będzie okay. - Pocałował go w czoło i pogłaskał pocieszająco. - Będzie Jessie, Amy i położna. I Ellen. I ja będę. Pomożemy ci. - Tłumaczył, czując jak Cas drży i chlipie z nosem wciśniętym w jego koszulę. - To naturalna sprawa. Zupełnie normalna. Kobiety robią to od tysięcy lat.

\- Właśnie! Kobiety! A ja nie jestem kobietą! - burknął z pretensją. - To twoja wina! Ty mi to zrobiłeś! Ty zrobiłeś szczeniaczka, a ja się muszę męczyć! Ja wcale nie chciałem! Nie prosiłem! Dlaczego ja się muszę męczyć, a ty nie? - Podniósł twarz i spojrzał nadspodziewanie wojowniczo. - To niesprawiedliwe!

Dean zaniemówił.

Może dlatego, że wcześniej się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Może dlatego, że Cas zwykle nie bywał taki odważny i zbuntowany. Może dlatego, że faktycznie miał trochę racji.

\- Nie pleć! - Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, więc na wszelki wypadek przybrał bardzo groźną minę. - Teraz już za późno na fochy. Szczeniaczek musi się urodzić, więc nie ma co się awanturować.

\- Łatwo ci mówić!

\- Nie _łatwo_ tylko rozsądnie! - Odciął się. - Gdybym tak panikował jak ty, to co by to dało? Wszystko zaplanowałem. Za dwa tygodnie przyjedzie sprzęt. Jessie przygotowała listę i już załatwiliśmy wypożyczenie. Wszystko będzie na miejscu, nawet inkubator, gdyby był potrzebny. Chociaż nie będzie, bo słyszałeś: maluch jest duży, zdrowy i świetnie się rozwija. A inkubatory są potrzebne tylko biednym, ludzkim szczeniaczkom, które są małe i chore. - Szukał wszelkich argumentów, które mogły pocieszyć i uspokoić omegę. - Królewno, weszło to i wyjdzie. - Zażartował i cmoknął go w czubek nosa. - To nie może być takie straszne, skoro jakoś się rodzą kolejne pokolenia dzieci. Hm? Wiem, że się boisz, ale rozmawiałem z Amy i z Jessie. Dasz radę. Hm?

\- Nie dam... Nie dam... - Zaprzeczył, gapiąc się tymi swoimi niebieskimi ślepiami, ciemnymi ze strachu.

\- Tak samo mówiłeś w górach. - Przypomniał. - Odetnij mnie, Dean! Spadnę sam w przepaść, Dean! - Przedrzeźniał go piskliwie. - I co? Nigdzie nie spadłeś. Jesteśmy tu obaj, razem. Cali i zdrowi.

Cas wysunął czubek języka na wargę, intensywnie nad tym myśląc.

\- Boję się. - Wyznał cicho i Dean pocałował go w odpowiedzi.

\- Wiem. - Popatrzył z bardzo bliska, jednym ramieniem go obejmując a wolną dłonią głaszcząc po policzku. - Ale nie pozwolę, żeby coś ci się stało. Ufasz mi?

\- No... - Przełknął ślinę. - Tak.

\- Liczyłem na większy entuzjazm. - Roześmiał się, tarmosząc mu włosy i szybko spoważniał. - Obiecuję. Cas, obiecuję, że nic ci nie będzie. Ani tobie, ani maluchowi. Ręczę głową. Przysięgam, że nic wam nie będzie. Nie musisz się bać.

\- Będzie bolało. - Przypomniał, chociaż wyraźnie się uspokoił. Położył głowę na torsie alfy i wsłuchał się w równy oddech.

\- Trochę. - Dean nie zamierzał oszukiwać.

\- Bardzo.

\- Bardzo. Ale podobno już się o tym nie pamięta następnego dnia. Ono jest tego warte. - Położył dłoń na brzuchu. - A kiedy wydobrzejesz pojedziemy do Crabtown na kolację. I do kina.

\- Na randkę? - Cas spytał przebiegle. - I kupisz kwiaty?

\- Wielki bukiet.

\- A potem wrócę do pracy.

\- Ta... Co? Nie! - Dean wybałuszył oczy, bo rozmowa nagle skręciła w niebezpieczne rejony.

\- Tak. Chcę nadal pracować. Zarabiać. - Wyjaśnił omega. - Na siebie i na maluszka.

\- Że co? - wyjąkał z dezorientacją, próbując nadążyć za tą nagłą zmianą tematu.

\- Bo chcę się dokładać. - Ciągnął niezrażony. - Uriel mówił...

\- Pieprzyć Uriela! - wrzasnął. - Ten skurwiel nakładł ci do głowy jakichś bzdur! Nie chcę tego słuchać! Masz siedzieć w domu na tyłku i opiekować się dzieckiem! Nie ma mowy o żadnej pracy i żadnym dokładaniu się do utrzymania! Jeszcze mnie stać na wyżywienie ciebie i dziecka! - Zerwał się na równe nogi, walnął głową o skos, zaklął siarczyście i pociągnął omegę. - A teraz jazda na dół! Bez dyskusji, bo tak cię spiorę, że poród to będzie przy tym bułka z masłem!

\- Ale Dean...

\- Jazda! - Wykręcił go tak, żeby szedł przodem, sterując nim między pudłami. - Ani słowa więcej o Urielu i zarabianiu, bo przysięgam, wyjdę z siebie!

\- Dobra, o co te wrzaski... - mruknął pod nosem, ale tak cicho, żeby nie dotarło do alfy. Dean go nie uderzył odkąd się dowiedział o dziecku i jakoś mimo ciągłego gadania o laniu, nie tknął go dotąd nawet palcem, ale lepiej nie prowokować. Szczeniaczek mógłby się zdenerwować, a tego Cas nie chciał. Szczeniaczek musi rosnąć w spokoju, nie można go straszyć.

\- Ja ci zaraz dam wrzaski! - Okazało się, że Dean jednak usłyszał i Cas odruchowo zasłonił tyłek ręką. - Do sypialni! Weźmiesz prysznic, bo cały jesteś w kurzu i pajęczynach a potem do łóżka! - Zarządził alfa ostro. - I jak jeszcze raz złapię cię na strychu... - Zawiesił głos, sugerując, że wtedy spadnie na omegę straszliwa kara.

Cas zaczął schodzić po schodach, podtrzymując brzuch ostrożnie. Bał się spaść. Dean najwyraźniej też o tym pomyślał, bo trzymał go za rękę i dostosował do jego ślamazarnego tempa. Podprowadził pod próg sypialni i pchnął drzwi.

\- Pomóc ci pod prysznicem?

\- Nie trzeba.

\- Masz kwadrans. - Dean znacząco spojrzał na zegarek. - Potem sprawdzę i lepiej, żebym cię zobaczył w łóżku!

Cas skinął, wtoczył się do pokoju i zaczął zrzucać ciuchy.

Dean miał zejść na dół po... Po coś. Zapomniał po co. Ostatecznie, najważniejsze jest teraz pilnowanie omegi. Żeby sobie czegoś głupek nie zrobił. Nie poślizgnął pod prysznicem na przykład.

Tak, trzeba z nim iść pod ten prysznic, dopilnować osobiście. Chodziło o kwestie bezpieczeństwa, ma się rozumieć.

Trudno, taka jest rola i obowiązek alfy.

\- Dean! - Cas pociągnął nosem i obejrzał się przez ramię.

Alfa nie odpowiedział, bo nagle miał zbyt zajęte usta. I ręce. I nagle obaj byli niesamowicie, strasznie zajęci...

Ellen zamknęła szufladę komody, zerknęła na sufit i pokręciła głową.

\- Króliki! Istne króliki!

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Salon był urządzony surowo, ale wygodnie. Bez kurzołapów, zwykle uwielbianych przez kobiety: wazonów, zupełnie zbędnych figurek i innych pierdół, drażniących oczy normalnego faceta. Ellen na szczęście była pozbawiona poczucia misji, aby "ocieplać" im kwatery bibelotami. Pod tym względem miała całkiem zdroworozsądkowe podejście: im mniej do sprzątania, tym lepiej.

Pod ścianą królował bardzo drogi i bardzo duży telewizor, zwykle nastawiony na jakiś kanał sportowy. Naprzeciwko w centralnym miejscu niemal jedną czwartą powierzchni podłogi zajmowała rozłożysta kanapa, na środku której zarezerwowane było miejsce dla alfy. Reszta watahy rozsiadała się według hierarchii i porządku, który wypracował się samoistnie z upływem czasu. Nikt nigdy nad tym nie dyskutował, po prostu jakoś sami instynktownie wiedzieli, że następny według starszeństwa jest emerytowany alfa Bobby, za nim Rufus, za nim Sammy, Walt, Harry i reszta chłopaków; Ellen rzadko siadała z nimi, ale jeśli już siadała, to na fotelu najbliżej stolika z lampą i każdy kto go akurat zajmował od razu ustępował jej miejsca, choćby to był i Dean we własnej osobie. Wiadomo, Ellen.

Jeden z najmłodszych i najkrócej będących w watasze, Samandiriel i tylko nieco starszy Kevin, jeśli akurat wracali na ranczo z uczelni, siadywali zwykle na poduchach wokół stolika, z miskami popcornu pod ręką. Na miejsce w fotelu lub na kanapie musieli jeszcze zapracować. Nie to, żeby im przeszkadzało. Podczas oglądania rozgrywek Super Bowl niezależnie gdzie kto siedział, wrzeszczeli tak samo i tak samo każdy pił piwo, zajadał się przekąskami i narzekał na reklamy. Pod tym względem nikt nie czuł się ani poszkodowany ani uprzywilejowany.

Cas najwyraźniej też nie czuł się uprzywilejowany, bo telewizję oglądał przed południem, gdy byli sami z Ellen. Gdy tylko chłopcy zaczynali się schodzić na późny obiad, przełączał Animal Planet albo Ulicę Sezamkową, oglądaną na PBS, na Sport News i wychodził z salonu. Sport go nie interesował.

W ten sposób dość długo kwestia jego miejsca umykała powszechnej uwadze. Aż do któregoś listopadowego weekendu, kiedy akurat wszyscy się porozsiadali, żeby obejrzeć koszykówkę. Kilka dni wcześniej Cas i Dean wybrali się do Missouli, gdzie największą atrakcją okazała się karuzela. Cas wrócił rozanielony i podekscytowany, nie przestawał o tym gadać i pokazywał wszystkim zdjęcia, na dowód, że Dean _naprawdę_ go zabrał, naprawdę! Jakby podejrzewał, że reszta mu nie uwierzy. Naprawdę!, powtarzał, nie rozstając się z plikiem pamiątkowych fotografii, jak z czymś bardzo cennym i często sam je przeglądał.

Cas słysząc jak chłopaki umawiają się na oglądanie rozgrywek ligi uniwersyteckiej, przydreptał, zaciekawiony. Dotąd nie zwiedził zbyt wiele miast, oprócz Crabtown, Billings i właśnie Missoula, gdzie Dean zabrał go, chcąc odwiedzić studiujących tam chłopaków. Cas po każdej wycieczce przez kilka dni dochodził do siebie i reagował na wszystko, co przypominało mu o tych miejscach.

\- Byliśmy tam! Byłem tam! Na kampusie i widziałem uniwersytet i wszystko! Ale karuzela była lepsza! Jechałem na wszystkich koniach! Na _wszystkich_! - Wykrzyknął z dziecinną dumą, słysząc zapowiedzi i widząc telewizyjny spot z panoramą miasta. Nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu, klapnął niezdarnie na podłogę obok stolika i sięgnął do wielkiej miski z popcornem, którą przyniósł ze sobą. Rufus i Walt spojrzeli po sobie pytająco.

\- Ej, mały... Może tu będzie ci wygodniej? - Rufus zdecydował się odezwać, bo Walt tylko wzruszył ramionami niepewnie. Reszta dopiero się schodziła, Ellen szykowała jedzenie w kuchni, Bobby poszedł odcedzić kartofelki, jak to oznajmił, wywołując wstydliwy chichot u omegi. Musieli sami zdecydować, zanim zjawi się Dean.

Cas stanowił nie lada zagwozdkę i wyłamywał się ze wszystkich znanych dotychczas schematów. Nie wtrącali się w życie osobiste alfy. Początkowo myśleli, że sprawił sobie zabawkę. Czy sposób, w jaki się z chłopakiem obchodził, podobał im się czy nie - nie dawali po sobie poznać. Nie było w dobrym tonie, ani w zwyczaju wtykać nos w nie swoje sprawy. A jakiś obcy omega z pewnością nie był ich sprawą. Przynajmniej nie do tej potyczki nad rzeką. Wtedy okazało się, że Dean go broni jak swojego. Schował go za plecami i kazał spadać tamtej watasze, gdy zażądali go z powrotem. To był pierwszy tak jednoznaczny sygnał, że z tym chłopakiem sprawy się mają inaczej niż zwykle z omegami. Jeśli alfa czegoś broni, to cała wataha tego broni. Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego. Tak to działało. Alfa miał swoje powody.

Bobby nic nie mówił, Sammy nic nie mówił, Ellen nic nie mówiła, to i reszta siedziała cicho. No, czasem wymienili jakieś luźne uwagi. Jakiś żarcik o jurnym alfie. Puścili oko raz i drugi, gdy oglądał się i zawracał do tego ślepego wilczka. Widać było po małym, co się działo na postojach, słychać też było. Trudno, nie ich sprawa. Taki jest ustalony porządek, alfy biorą co chcą, omegi... No, czy on w ogóle miał jakiś wybór? Ten _Cas_?

Cas. Na początku nawet nie wiedzieli jak się nazywa. I wcale nie chcieli wiedzieć. Po co sobie zaprzątać pamięć takimi bzdurami? Przecież to chwilowa przygoda, Dean go porzuci, jak tylko go zaliczy, raz albo dwa.

No, za godzinę, najdalej dwie.

Nad ranem.

Może wieczorem, kiedy się już znudzi.

Dawno nie miał nikogo, cała ta wyprawa na smoka zbyt go zaabsorbowała. Nie był przyzwyczajony do celibatu, a tu kilka tygodni tylko smok i smok, ani chwili dla siebie. Z pewnością potrzebuje trochę rozrywki. To mu dobrze zrobi. Może przestanie się tak na wszystkich wydzierać i czepiać o wszystko? Wszyscy już mieli nerwy jak postronki, napięte do granic i tylko wypatrywali, kiedy wreszcie znajdą się w domu. Taki smok to czujny i wredny skurczybyk, trzeba było kluczyć, leźć lasami, żeby zgubić ślady. Żadnych wynajmowanych samochodów, żadnych biletów lotniczych, płatności kartą, najlepiej nikomu się nie pokazywać na oczy. Zapaść się pod ziemię w Nowym Meksyku, ot co. A przeprowadzić dwadzieścia osób do Montany tak, żeby nikt nie zauważył nie było tak prosto. Nic dziwnego, że Deanowi puszczały styki, w końcu to on osobiście był za wszystko odpowiedzialny. Ambitny chłopak.

Może trochę za ostry czasami. Nie opierdalał się, o nie. Nie owijał w bawełnę, nie cukrował, potrafił dać popalić, więc trochę odetchnęli z ulgą, kiedy się napatoczył ten chłoptaś.

Odwrócił jego uwagę. Zajął go czymś. No, wiadomo czym, ale niech ma. Już byli blisko domu. Jeszcze kilka dni intensywnego wysiłku i będą mogli odpocząć. Najtrudniejsze już i tak było za nimi.

Kiedy się nad tym zastanowić, to już wtedy powinni coś zwąchać. Jak ten Dean go za sobą ciągnął. Przydzielił mu Jo i Sama, żeby go holowali. Nawet rozkładał dla niego namiot, póki Bobby nie przemówił mu trochę do rozsądku, bo zaczęli się opóźniać.

To powinno dać im do myślenia, ale jakoś nie dało. Może byli zbyt zmęczeni, żeby rozmyślać nad życiem osobistym alfy? Może mieli to wtedy gdzieś, wypatrując tylko końca wyprawy. Marzyli o domu, kąpieli, własnych łóżkach i sutej kolacji. Omega to tylko ktoś z tyłu, kogo praktycznie nie widzieli całe dnie a przez te krótkie chwile postojów... cóż, biedny mały wyglądał na coraz bardziej wykończonego i sponiewieranego, ale takie jest życie. Brutalne. Szczególnie dla omeg. Szczególnie dla _obcych_ omeg. Bo przecież dla nich był nikim, a dla Deana? Odskocznia, która ma pomóc rozładować stres i napięcie. Nic więcej. Nikt więcej.

Kiedy zaczęli o nim mówić, zamiast imienia używali właśnie jego statusu: omega to, omega tamto. W tej watasze nie było nigdy żadnego omegi. To była zupełnie nowa sytuacja. Żaden z nich nie był z nim związany, nie był niczyim synem, bratem... Był kompletnie bezwartościowy. Ślepy. Słaby. Głupi. _Cudaczny_. Sprowadził na nich tamtą watahę, kłopoty. Rzucił się na Deana z kamieniem. Na alfę! Krew się wtedy polała i pierwszy raz Bobby i Ellen się pokłócili tak, że było słychać.

A mały? Ryczał jak baba, histeryzował, omal się nie utopił, sprowadził im na kark tego Franka i szeryf Jody, doszło do bitki, całe szczęście po ich stronie nikt nie ucierpiał, ale zrobiło się gorąco. Potem było tylko gorzej i gorzej.

Dean kompletnie oszalał na jego punkcie. Przeprowadził go przez góry, przez ten najtrudniejszy szlak. Był moment, kiedy uwierzyli, że oddał za niego całe zdobyczne złoto. Całe złoto za omegę! Kiedy dotarli do domu, zmienił się tak, że Rufus i reszta przecierali oczy ze zdumienia. Nosił małego na ramieniu po schodach. Rozłożył mu posłanie na werandzie. Kazał Ellen się nim opiekować, dobrze karmić, kupić mu ubrania. Sprowadził do niego lekarkę z miasteczka. Widać było, że zamierza go zatrzymać.

\- To jak on ma na imię? - Próbowali sobie przypomnieć i wypytywali Jo. Warto poznać bliżej nowego członka rodziny. Tak, bez wątpliwości, to był nowy członek rodziny, ewidentnie, skoro Dean tak wokół niego skakał.

I ku jeszcze większemu zaskoczeniu wszystkich, niedługo potem _nowy członek_ opuścił ich - jak się wówczas wydawało - na zawsze. Z hukiem, można powiedzieć. W asyście szeryf Jody, tej młodej lekarki z miasteczka i szalonego Franka, który trzymał ich na muszce swojego sztucera naładowanego srebrem.

Głupi ludzie! Gdyby Dean tylko kiwnął palcem, rozprawiliby się z nimi w czasie o wiele krótszym niż zajęłoby im później posprzątanie i ukrycie resztek. Ale Dean nie kiwnął, pozwolił omedze uciec i to by było na tyle.

Koniec historii.

Tak wtedy myśleli, natychmiast zapominając jak ten mały miał na imię. Zbędna informacja, skoro odszedł. A jak omega raz zniknie z watahy, to jakby nigdy nie istniała. Dla mnie umarł, powiedział raz Dean i to było zrozumiałe. Logiczne. Czemu miałoby być inaczej? Czemu miałby okazać mu jakieś sentymenty? Jedna z tych głupich przygód, które czasem się przydarzają młodym, chutliwym alfom. Chłopak musiał się wyszumieć, może nawet lepiej, że się tak potoczyło. Bo przecież miała przyjechać Lisa.

Lisa. Legalna żona, alfa, która miała dać Deanowi szczeniaczki. Z którą miał się ustatkować. Po trosze wszyscy już na to liczyli, że osiądą. Że zdobyczne złoto pozwoli im pożyć w spokoju, bez przyziemnych zmartwień o rachunki. Młodzi jeszcze traktowali to jak rozrywkę, przygodę, ale starsi, jak Bobby czy Rufus chcieli już się zakotwiczyć. Bobby wyraźnie zakomunikował, że przechodzi na emeryturę. Chciał mieszkać z Ellen, siedzieć na werandzie, pić piwo i narzekać na wiejskie życie. Oznajmił, że to była ostatnia jego wyprawa i że teraz będzie tylko odbierał telefony.

Wszystko miało znów wskoczyć na zaplanowane wcześniej i wytyczone tory, jak pociąg, który zjechał gdzieś wskutek błędu zwrotnicowego, ale wrócił na trasę i nadrabia opóźnienie. Omega zniknął jak sen złoty (albo raczej koszmar) i przez mniej więcej kwadrans był spokój.

Następne pół roku to było kompletne szaleństwo, które się najstarszym wilkom nie śniło, ale w końcu przywykli. Do brzucha również. I o ten brzuch teraz szło. Bo zwykły omega, nawet regularnie sypiający z alfą nie miałby szczególnych przywilejów wobec starszych wilków i reszty watahy. Gdyby to był tylko seks. Bo co mógł innego zaoferować? No nie spryt, nie siłę, żadnych wartościowych umiejętności. Tylko tyłek a to było stanowczo za mało, żeby coś znaczyć i wspiąć się wyżej w hierarchii. Dawanie dupy mogło mu zapewnić utrzymanie i dach nad głową, czasem jakiś prezent, gdyby alfa był w nastroju i chciał okazać swoje względy.

Tak to działało w innych watahach. Przynajmniej tych, które znali. Z których odeszli. W których nie chcieli zostać.

Ale jeśli to nie tylko seks?, zastanawiali się, jak umiejscowić omegę w szeregu. Gdyby był dziewczyną, byłoby trochę łatwiej. Nie to, żeby mieli się za wyrafinowanych dżentelmenów, ale z babami, wiadomo, trzeba jakoś inaczej. Jakoś łagodniej. Odezwać się należy jakoś tak _kulturalniej_... Ugryźć się czasem w język, z jakimś ostrzejszym żartem czy przekleństwem. Pomóc, jak coś cięższego do dźwignięcia. Wiadomo. Każdy ma swoje plusy i minusy, wady i zalety. Bobby nie raz korzystał z rad Ellen. Nie ustępowała mu doświadczeniem i odwagą. A i młoda potrafiła się odgryźć i lepiej było z nią nie zadzierać. Silne bety, charakterne. No, poza tym baby miały te swoje babskie humory, a już jak były ze szczeniaczkami, to w ogóle.

Bo szczeniaczki to przyszłość watahy i cała wataha się poczuwa do opieki.

Zwłaszcza jeśli ojcem jest alfa.

Chociaż szczeniaczki z omeg to był taki bardziej wstydliwy temat w wielu rodzinach. Dużo zależało od alfy, czy uzna takie dziecko i będzie traktował jak legalne, czy odrzuci jako bękarta. W innych rodzinach różnie bywało. Im bardziej tradycyjna wataha, tym sztywniej przestrzegano wzajemnych zależności i ograniczeń związanych z osobistym statusem. A tu jeszcze dochodziła kwestia, że Cas nawet nie jest babą, nie taką _prawdziwą_ , i kompletnie się można było pogubić z tym traktowaniem.

Walt uznał, że te zawiłości są nie na jego głowę, niech Rufus decyduje.

\- Może... usiądź tutaj? - Rufus potoczył wzrokiem po meblach, zastanawiając się, kto powinien chłopakowi ustąpić miejsca. Na szczęście młodsi, w tym i Sammy, wyjechali na studia, przyjeżdżali tylko w niektóre weekendy, więc nawet jeden czy dwa fotele były wolne. Było w czym wybierać. Naprawdę nie musiał siedzieć na podłodze.

Chyba lepiej, żeby nie siedział, jak Dean przyjdzie, pomyślał Rufus. Sądząc z tego, jak go krótko trzymał (przy sobie znaczy się), jak go sadzał obok siebie przy posiłkach, jak go ze sobą woził i prowadzał na spacery i pozwalał mu kręcić się po gabinecie bez pytania, siadać przy biurku i grzebać w szufladach (Cas sam sobie brał papier do rysowania i póki nie dostał kredek, używał ołówków i długopisów Deana), tak, sądząc z tego, oczekiwałby że Cas nie będzie poniewierał tyłka na dywanie.

\- Tu mi wygodnie! - Zapewnił Cas cichutko, czerwony jak burak, bo się oswoił z Ellen, z Jo i z Sammym, trochę z Bobbym, ale od reszty "chłopaków" trzymał się na dystans i najwyraźniej się wstydził. - Mam popcorn i w ogóle.

I na to wszedł Dean i od razu pstryknął palcami.

\- A ty co? Wilka chcesz dostać? - rzucił ostro. - Jazda tu!

Pokazał palcem swoje miejsce, na środku kanapy.

Cas wysunął czubeczek języka, zastanawiając się chwilę.

- Nie każ mi powtarzać. - Dean wyciągnął rękę, żeby go dźwignąć się z podłogi. - A wy co? Walt? Rufus?

\- Proponowałem! - Rufus podniósł ręce obronnym gestem. - Powiedział, że mu tam wygodnie!

\- No, proponował. - Walt przyszedł mu w sukurs. - On sam nie chciał. - Dodał, kładąc uszy po sobie pod zimnym spojrzeniem alfy.

\- Nie proponujesz, tylko _każesz_. Następnym razem. - Dean pokręcił głową ze zniecierpliwieniem. - A ciebie jak jeszcze raz zobaczę na podłodze!

\- Ale mnie naprawdę wygodnie! - Cas zaprotestował nieco odważniej. - Naprawdę, Dean, nie trzeba.

\- Cicho. Siad. - Dean nie był w nastroju do dyskusji. - Poduszkę?

\- No...

\- Koc?

Cas się zawahał. Był wystarczająco ciepło ubrany, w obszerny, miękki sweter i spodnie z grubej tkaniny dresowej, mechatej od wewnątrz. Ale Dean nie czekając na decyzję, narzucił na niego fałdzisty polarowy koc i opadł na miejsce obok z takim impetem, aż sprężyny jęknęły.

Cas odrobinę się odkrył.

Dean naciągnął mu koc pod brodę.

Cas chwilkę siedział nieruchomo, ale długo nie wtrzymał. Znów się odkrył.

Dean znów go poprawił, nawet nie patrząc i nie przerywając rozmowy na temat ostatnich meczy i aktualnej punktacji.

Cas zmienił pozycję i pozwolił, żeby koc się obsunął na siedzenie.

Dean znów go nakrył.

\- Gorąco mi - szepnął, wspinając się do jego ucha. - Duszno.

\- Chcesz się położyć?

\- Nie, tylko nie trzeba koca...

\- Chcesz wody? O, Ash, nie siadaj, przynieś butelkę wody. I szklankę! - krzyknął za nim, przypominając sobie, że omega nie pije prosto z gwinta jak reszta, tylko bardziej jak Ellen. Elegancko, ze szklanki.

Cas westchnął najdyskretniej jak potrafił.

\- Nie rób min. Jak tam? - Dean wsunął dłoń pod sweter i dotknął wypukłości.

\- Śpi. - Cas szepnął prawie bezdźwięcznie, bo jakoś się krępował mówić o szczeniaczku w towarzystwie reszty watahy.

Dean uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, jakoś tak miękko, jak nie uśmiechał się do nikogo innego. Cas wybałuszył oczy, zdziwiony i jeszcze nie oswojony z tym, że to do niego się alfa tak uśmiecha. Że to z jego powodu. Dean mrugnął wesoło i Cas się zaczerwienił, ale jednocześnie odpowiedział uśmiechem. Tym znajomym, jak wówczas gdy został sam w lesie, z plecakiem i miodem. Ja wtedy, gdy szli przez góry i Cas odkrył, że nieźle sobie radzi. Że potrafi. Jak pierwszej nocy, w łóżku, gdy pierwszy raz mu się podobało. Gdy pierwszy raz przeżył orgazm i rozmawiali o gryzieniu w kark i że nie ma się czego bać.

\- Oglądacie, czy mamy wyjść? - Bobby przerwał im w momencie, gdy prawie-prawie się pocałowali. - Wygodniej będzie, jeśli wy sobie poszukacie ustronnego miejsca, a my sobie pooglądamy!

Tylko Bobby i Ellen pozwalali sobie na tak bezpośrednie uwagi. Cas przygryzł wargę, purpurowy jak dorodny pomidor, a Dean roześmiał się i zrobił Bobby'emu miejsce, przesuwając się bliżej omegi.

\- Oglądamy. - Oświadczył. - Jeszcze.

Cas naciągnął sweter tak, żeby schować pod nim twarz. Jeszcze się nie przyzwyczaił do swobodnych zwyczajów i żartów w tej watasze. Oni tu byli zupełnie różni od watahy Uriela.

 _Dużo fajniejsi_ , pomyślał.

 

* * *

 

Dean obudził się w środku nocy i instynktownie sięgnął w kierunku, w którym powinien móc wymacać krągły, cieplutki kształt. Powinien słyszeć spokojny oddech i lekkie posapywanie. Powinien tam leżeć Cas, ale nie leżał.

Dean spojrzał leniwie w kierunku drzwi łazienki, nasłuchując. Cas wstawał w nocy do łazienki, czasem kilka razy. Ciągle chciało mu się siku. Ale łazienka była wygaszona i pusta. Dean zmarszczył brwi i usiadł. Może zszedł do kuchni po coś do picia? Albo coś do jedzenia? Ale przecież na szafce nocnej zawsze stała butelka świeżej wody i leżały jakieś lekkie przekąski, żeby właśnie nie łaził po nocy.

\- Cholerny dzieciak! - Poczuł napływającą falę zniecierpliwienia, która przepędziła całkowicie resztki snu spod powiek.

Po omacku wciągnął dżinsy i boso wyszedł na korytarz. Obszedł piętro. Parter. Salon, kuchnia, łazienka... Zapukał do sypialni Bobby'ego i Ellen. Otworzyła mu rozespana.

\- Stało się coś? Coś z maluchem? - Zdenerwowała się natychmiast, więc zamachał rękami.

\- Nic. Szukam Casa. Nie ma go nigdzie. Myślałem, że może... - Wzruszył ramionami. Miał nadzieję, że może zszedł do Ellen po coś. Po tabletkę na zgagę czy coś w tym stylu. - Kładź się. Nie chciałem cię budzić.

\- Coś się stało? - Zza Ellen wychylił się Bobby i Dean z rozbawieniem zauważył, że nakłada swoją nieśmiertelną baseballówkę, najwyraźniej nie mogąc znieść jej braku nawet tuż po wstaniu z łóżka.

\- Nic, nic. Przepraszam, że was obudziłem. - Zawrócił na schody, nie chcąc wdawać się w dyskusję. Czuł na sobie ich niespokojny wzrok, gdy znikał na półpiętrze.

Gdzie ten nieznośny smarkacz może się podziewać?!, zastanowił się gniewnie, próbując go wywęszyć, ale cały dom nim przesiąknął. Ciężko było wyłuskać jeden, świeży ślad. Póki nie przypomniał sobie o strychu. Rzucił się do przodu, przeskakując po trzy, cztery stopnie na raz.

\- Cas! Jak ja ci złoję dupę!... - krzyknął od progu. - Chcesz mnie doprowadzić do zawału?

Włączył żarówkę u sufitu, której blade światło nieco rozproszyło panujące na poddaszu ciemności i przedarł się w kąt, gdzie znalazł omegę poprzednio. Trzeba mu przyznać, że urządzał tu sobie całkiem niezłe gniazdko, skonstatował z zaskoczeniem. Posłanie już nie składało się z kilku warstw tektury i dwóch koców. Wyciągnął skądś dmuchany materac, puchowy śpiwór, kilka poduszek nie wiadomo skąd pościąganych, a co najdziwniejsze, na ścianie nad głową poprzypinał swoje kredkowe rysunki, niektóre zdjęcia z wycieczek i jedno zdjęcie z USG. Szczeniaczka.

Najwyraźniej światło i hałas go obudziły, bo leżał teraz, osłaniając twarz ręką i mrugał zaspany.

\- Dean? - wychrypiał. - A co ty tu robisz?

\- A co TY tu robisz? Hm? - Chciał wrzasnąć, ale to na pewno ściągnie im tu Ellen, wybuchnie afera i skończy się płaczem i wymówkami do rana. Lepiej załatwić to po cichu i łagodnie, zdecydował. Kucnął. - Przecież tu jest zimno i brudno. Cas, czemu tu uciekasz?

\- Nie uciekam. - Cas usiadł, ziewnął i zadrżał. - Wcale nie.

\- No, jak _nie_? Jak nie? - Dean też poczuł chłód, w końcu miał na sobie tylko dżinsy i cienki t-shirt. - Chodź, wracamy do łóżka.

\- Ale... - Cas się stropił. - Ja jestem w łóżku.

Dean zamknął oczy i policzył do dziesięciu, żeby mu nie przylać.

\- Możemy pogadać o tym w naszej sypialni? - Zaproponował, siląc się na spokój. - Zrobię ci kakao i pogadamy, okay?

\- Nie gniewaj się. - Cas siąknął nosem.

\- Nie gniewam się, chcę zrozumieć. Znowu boisz się porodu? - Usiadł obok i nakrył ich obu kocem. - Czy co tym razem?

\- Nie wiem. - Cas się rozpłakał tak nagle, że Dean wpadł w panikę i przez kilka sekund nie potrafił się ruszyć, ani objąć go, ani nic powiedzieć. Zdrętwiał, a to mu się nie zdarzyło nigdy, ani ze smokiem ani z nikim. - Po prostu... po prostu... - Chlipał i smarkał. - Jak się tak... schowam... to... to... - Odetchnął głębiej, otarł nos wierzchem dłoni i spojrzał odważnie. - Wiesz, jak chyba wolałbym wrócić do Jody.

Dean przestał oddychać.

Jakby cały świat się zatrzymał.

Cas oblizał wargę, węsząc w skupieniu.

\- Czemu? - Zapytał zdławionym głosem, kiedy już był w stanie przełknąć i złapać tchu.

\- Bo ja myślałem o wszystkim i...

\- I?

\- I jeśli maluch będzie omegą? - Ostatnie słowo wybrzmiało tak cicho, jakby całe było tylko kłębuszkiem waty, który spada na podłogę. Powolutku. Bardzo powolutku i bardzo delikatnie. Jakby wcale go nie było.

\- I? - Dean podniósł brwi.

Cas nie rozumiał.

\- Omegą. - Powtórzył nieco głośniej. - O-me-gą.

Dean zmrużył oczy i zacisnął szczęki, aż policzki mu drgnęły i Cas usłyszał zgrzytnięcie zębów o zęby. Strasznie niemiły dźwięk. Wywołujący dreszcz na karku.

\- Wstawaj. - Pierwszy się podniósł, tym razem pamiętając o skosie, żeby się pochylić i nie nabawić guza. - Szczeniaczek, alfa czy omega, czy beta, wszystko jedno, jest mój. Ty też jesteś mój. Jazda do _mojego_ łóżka. Nie ma mowy, żebyś wyprowadzał się do Jody. Ani na strych, jeśli już o tym gadamy. - Pomógł mu wstać. - Spójrz na siebie, cały zziębnięty!

To akurat była nieprawda, Cas naściągał tyle nakryć, że wymoszczone posłanie okazało się bardzo przytulne. Dean wolał jednak nie zachęcać go do dalszego urządzania sobie kącika na strychu. Co za chwilę? Dywanik, lampka, regał na książki i fura pluszaków? Niedoczekanie. A jeszcze bardziej niedoczekanie, żeby się wyprowadzać do Jody. Czy gdziekolwiek. Gdziekolwiek z rancza.

Owinął go śpiworem i popędził na dół, przeżuwając w myślach całą sytuację. Coś z tym trzeba zrobić. Z tym uciekaniem i chowaniem się po kątach.

\- Gniewasz się?

\- Nie gniewam. - Skłamał, ale zaraz się poprawił. - Okay, gniewam. Naprawdę mam ochotę ci przylać! Ale nie przyleję. - Pogłaskał go po ramieniu. - Tylko mówię, nie denerwuj się.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Nie przepraszaj, tylko zmykaj pod kołdrę. - Otworzył mu drzwi sypialni. - Teraz śpimy, rano pogadamy, okay?

\- Przepraszam. - Omega się przytulił znienacka, skręcając tułów tak, żeby nie zgnieść brzucha. - Nie wiedziałem, że mnie tam będziesz szukać. Miałem wrócić zanim się obudzisz.

Dean postanowił zignorować ostatnie zdanie, dla własnego i omegi dobra.

\- Kładź się. - Odsunął mu kołdrę i pomógł się wdrapać na wysoki materac. Wracając na swoje miejsce, ledwie się powstrzymał, żeby nie zamknąć drzwi na klucz i schować go pod poduszkę.

\- Jeśli dzidziuś okaże się omegą, to ja sobie poradzę. Wiesz? Wrócę do Jody. - Odezwał się sennie Cas w głębokich ciemnościach, kiedy Dean zdążył się już ułożyć i objąć go ramieniem. - Nie musisz się martwić. Dobranoc.

Dean przycisnął się mocniej do pleców omegi, wiedząc że do rana już nie zmruży oka.

_Gdzie ja położyłem tę smycz? Cholernie by się teraz przydała._

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Jody przyjeżdżała regularnie, najczęściej w towarzystwie Franka, każde swoim samochodem, lub z Amy. Cas miał wobec niej poczucie winy, że tak z dnia na dzień się wyprowadził z powrotem na ranczo. Próbował jej wytłumaczyć, że chce wykorzystać szansę, dla siebie i szczeniaczka. Czuł, że się o niego martwiła i chciał ją uspokoić, że teraz wszystko wygląda inaczej. Że Dean się zmienił. Że on też się zmienił. Że już nie jest tym głupiutkim, przestraszonym wilczkiem, jak na początku. Teraz czuł się okropnie doświadczony i niezależny. 

Pracował (z chwilową przerwą co prawda, ale przecież po Nowym Roku miał wrócić) i zarabiał a nawet odłożył całą _hałdę_ pieniędzy (nigdy przedtem nie posiadał więcej). Nauczył się czytać i pisać. No, tak szczerze sam przed sobą przyznawał, że jeszcze mu szło topornie, ale przecież już potrafił przesylabizować skład na opakowaniu i wszystkie nazwy i nawet przebrnął przez instrukcję montażu karuzelki nad łóżeczko i innych, drobnych sprzętów, które kupili razem z Deanem. To znaczy Dean kupił, bo płacił, ale Cas wybierał.

Chociaż kilka kwestii budziło jego niepokój (i nawet dosłownie budził się w nocy oblany zimnym potem), to przecież to, co było teraz między nim a Deanem... Było _dobre_.

Właśnie tego pragnął. O czymś takim marzył, chociaż nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Mieć kogo trzymać za rękę i żeby ta osoba wiedziała, że ci zimno. I żeby przynosiła koc, sweter, kapcie... Żeby pomagała zdejmować zimowe buty (które się trudno zdejmuje, jak się ma ogromny brzuch). I żeby wołała do ciebie inaczej niż wszyscy, ale nie wyzwiska tylko takie pieszczotliwe, na przykład: królewno. Takim specjalnym głosem, od którego robią się gorące policzki i od razu chce się przytulać i całować i robić _te_ rzeczy.

Te rzeczy to seks. Seks to oficjalna nazwa. Taka z książek, które stoją na półkach u Amy i doktor Jessie. Jessie wyjaśniała mu sprawy związane ze szczeniaczkiem, jak to w ogóle możliwe, że go ma w brzuchu i używała sformułowania: stosunek seksualny. Oraz: penetracja.

Wolał rozmowy z Amy. Były bardziej przyjacielskie i słowa milsze. _Kiedy się kochacie_ , a nie _kiedy uprawiacie seks_... Taka różnica, według Casa znacząca. Chociaż już wolał ten _seks_ niż Deanowe  _rżnięcie,_ _ruchanie_ i _pieprzenie_ , brzmiące brudno i wulgarnie. Jakby to, co robili też było brudne i wulgarne. Dla Deana.

Ale szybko się połapał, że on tylko tak gada ostro, a naprawdę wtedy pachnie bardzo przyjemnie i dużo całuje, praktycznie cały czas, albo jeszcze gryzie, ssie, liże i w ogóle robi przedziwne rzeczy z językiem. I z całą resztą.

I miał bardzo dużo pomysłów i propozycji. Niektóre były wspaniałe, niektóre wywoływały popłoch. Bo na przykład raz spytał, czy Cas już po odzyskaniu wzroku oglądał siebie tam, między nogami?

Cas na to schował się pod kołdrę razem z głową i nie chciał wyjść, ani odpowiedzieć, ani rozmawiać na ten temat. Dean tak się rozrechotał, że aż puścił bąka (i w ogóle się tym nie przejął, bo on w ogóle nie przejmował się gafami, własnymi ani cudzymi) i sięgnął po swoją komórkę, wpełzł pod kołdrę i zrobił zdjęcie, które zaraz pokazał mu na ekranie.

\- To jest śliczne - powiedział i już się nie śmiał. Nie żartował. - Ty jesteś.

Cas najpierw od razu oddał mu telefon, z zamkniętymi oczami, nie chcąc niczego oglądać. Dopiero po dwóch dniach poprosił o pokazanie zdjęcia, jeśli Dean je jeszcze ma.

Dean powiedział, że ma. Że planował od razu skasować, żeby nie wpadło w niepowołane ręce, ale może zrobić to odrobinkę później. I zostawił Casa samego. Żeby się mniej krępował.

Może gdyby Jody lepiej go poznała od tej lepszej strony, byłaby mniej zmartwiona i niezadowolona z powrotu Casa do Winchesterów. Amy dla odmiany dość szybko się z tym pogodziła. Porozmawiali sobie w cztery oczy i uwierzyła, że to nie dlatego, że Dean go znowu porwał, zmuszał, zastraszył. Nic z tych rzeczy. Wymogła tylko obietnicę, na którą Cas się zresztą chętnie zgodził, że w razie jakichkolwiek problemów ma natychmiast dać znać. _Znów ma go rozboleć palec_ , skwitowali z rozbawieniem.

Amy była jak starsza siostra. Zadawał jej mnóstwo pytań odnośnie zdrowia i to od niej dowiedział się co to są orgazmy. I że powinien mówić Deanowi jeśli coś mu się szczególnie podoba, a coś nie. Bo skąd Dean ma wiedzieć? Amy pytała, czy stosują lubrykant i ucieszyła się, gdy Cas potwierdził i nawet pokazał jej cały komplet różnych, nawet takich, które smakują jak owoce. Trzymają je w szufladzie w szafce koło łóżka. Pod ręką.

Przypomniał sobie swój pierwszy poranek w tym domu. Wymacał na blacie rzeczy alfy i odskoczył z lękiem. Bał się ich dotykać. Żeby Dean nie pomyślał, że szpera i chciał coś zepsuć, albo ukraść. Teraz już wiedział, że nie musi go pytać, jeśli chce coś pożyczyć. Tylko musi odłożyć na miejsce.

Raz był to powód do śmiechu, bo Cas wziął plik białych kartek z drukarki w gabinecie, pracowicie je zapisał różnymi słowami i trochę sobie porysował, a potem odłożył _na miejsce_. Dean wydrukował na tych bazgrołach umowę na zakup drewna i zorientował się dopiero kiedy chciał ją podpisać.

Najpierw się trochę wkurzył, potem zaczął się śmiać, a potem pokazał jak się drukuje. Nawet otworzył pokrywę i pokazał naboje z tonerem, czyli taką zmieloną kredką. Przy okazji zmienili jeden, czarny, bo się najszybciej zużywa i Dean pobrudził dłonie. To łatwo można zmyć wodą, tylko zimną, bo gorąca utrwala pigment i wtedy plamy zostaną na dłużej. Dean wie niesamowicie dużo!

I jest bardzo hojny. Jody się martwi, ale zupełnie niepotrzebnie, bo Cas był teraz prawdziwym bogaczem! Posiadał własną nocną szafkę z mnóstwem różnych potrzebnych drobiazgów, połowę półek w łazience i nawet więcej kosmetyków niż Dean! 

Wczesną wiosną jego ubrania zajmowały zaledwie pół jednej szuflady w komodzie. A teraz miał całą komodę dla siebie i dwie szuflady w drugiej i kilka wieszaków w szafie w holu i kilka par butów i ciągle Ellen lub Dean coś mu dawali w prezencie. A to szalik z mięciutkiej wełny, która się nazywa kaszmir, a to ciepły pulower, a to ładną koszulę (na później, bo teraz by się nie dopiął) i pasujący krawat. Dean wybierał - niebieski - to chyba jego ulubiony kolor... Mnóstwo nowych, pięknych rzeczy, których połowy nawet nie potrzebował.

I kredki. I bloki, notesy, książeczki do malowania, do ćwiczenia pisania, bajeczki i wierszyki, przez które Cas przedzierał się z trudem, sylabizując każde słowo osobno, gry i układanki, których nie miał w dzieciństwie i Dean musiał mu tłumaczyć, jak się z nimi obchodzić. Całe góry prezentów.

\- Bije cię? - Jody dopytywała niespokojnie.

\- Nie.

\- Masz całą szyję w siniakach! - Wskazywała z pretensją. - Nie broń go!

\- Nie bronię. To tylko takie szczypanki. - Amy mówiła co to, ale zapomniał. Coś jak jakieś owoce. - Takie mocne całuski!

\- Malinki? - Jody dokładnie obejrzała cały kark, podniosła ubranie i zlustrowała dokładnie plecy w poszukiwaniu śladów przemocy.

\- Nawet nie daje mi klapsów. - Cas obrócił się posłusznie, żeby mogła też sprawdzić przód. - Tylko krzyczy, że da, a nie daje.

\- Krzyczy na ciebie? - Jody podniosła głos i omega się trochę stropił nadmiarem własnej szczerości.

\- Nie cały czas! - Zastrzegł, natychmiast się orientując jak źle to zabrzmiało. - Tylko kiedy ma powód! - Poprawił się i to też nie pocieszyło biednej Jody, która miała już naprawdę gniewną minę. - Prawie wcale. - Dokończył cichutko.

\- A kiedy ostatnio miał powód? - spytała z podejrzanym spokojem. Cas udał, że się zastanawia i nie może sobie przypomnieć. - Nie kryj go, bo tylko go pogrążasz.

\- Chyba przez to posłanie na strychu, ale nie wiedziałem, że tak się przejmie i naprawdę nie chce mnie puścić do ciebie, bo powiedziałem, że jeśli dzidzia będzie omegą, to żeby się nie martwił, bo przecież mnie nie wyrzucisz, albo Frank? - Wyrzucił z siebie pospiesznie.

Jody zmrużyła oczy.

\- Albo... - Zawahał się i przygryzł wargę. - ...Wynajmę coś. Bo przecież Charlie mi płacił i mam własne pieniążki...

\- Jakie posłanie na strychu?

\- Moje... - Poczuł, że rozmowa skręciła w bardzo złym kierunku, ale jeszcze nie w pełni rozumiał, czemu i jak stamtąd zawrócić.

Jody zbladła. Tak wściekłej jeszcze jej nie widział. Wybiegła z sypialni i ruszyła na górę, ciężko tupiąc swoimi skórzanymi trzewikami.

Co nią tak wstrząsnęło? Troszeczkę mu się ścisnął żołądek z nerwów.

\- Śpisz tu?

Zanim wdrapał się za nią i wszedł w półmrok, zdążyła już przeszukać całe pomieszczenie i odkryć malowniczy i domowo urządzony kącik. Śpiwory, kołdry, poduszki, rysunki i zdjęcia nisko nad podłogą przymocowane pinezkami i taśmą klejącą. Nawet pudełko po herbatnikach pełne batoników.

Dean najpierw zażądał rozbiórki tego barłogu, jak sam nazwał, ale Cas uprosił, żeby zostawić. Obiecał, że nie będzie tu nocować, tylko sobie czasem przyjdzie, jeśli będzie mieć chęć pobyć sam i trochę pomyśleć.

\- Nie! - Zaprzeczył więc zgodnie z prawdą. - Tylko kilka razy, ale już nie.

Jody minęła go z furią, roztrącając pudła i sprzęty i pognała na dół.

\- Dean? DEAN! Winchester! Ty gnoju! - Cas przyspieszył i potuptał prędko po schodach, jedną ręką trzymając się poręczy, drugą ściany.

\- Jody, nie! Nie! On nic nie zrobił!

\- Co zrobiłem? - Zdziwił się alfa, wyjrzawszy z kuchni, a za nim zaniepokojona Ellen.

\- Nic! - wrzasnął Cas.

\- Ty bandyto! - huknęła Jody, wyszarpując pistolet z kabury.

\- Bobby! - Ellen wezwała pomoc.

\- Jody, nie! - Cas próbował ją schwycić za ramię. - Ja ci wytłumaczę!

\- Znowu cię palec rozbolał?! - Dean wkurzył się i uderzył pięścią we framugę drzwi, aż pękła deska.

\- Wszystko wytłumaczę! - Omega zasapał się, schylił, łapiąc oddech i najprawdopodobniej to powstrzymało zarówno Jody od położenia Deana trupem na miejscu a Deana od rozdarcia jej gardła. A przynajmniej przekierowało ich uwagę z siebie nawzajem na przyszłego tatusia.

\- A co tu tłumaczyć? - burknęła niechętnie. - Źle się czujesz?

Cas nie lubił oszukiwać, ale tym razem miał dobry powód.

\- Brzuch... - jęknął boleściwie. Wszyscy rzucili się w jego kierunku, pomóc mu przejść do salonu i usiąść na kanapie. Omdlewającym głosikiem westchnął - ...tak lepiej...

\- Amy! - Ellen wyciągnęła telefon i już zaczęła wybierać numer, gdy zmieniła zdanie. - Nie! Jessie! Może to już?

\- Czy to już? - Jody schowała pistolet i kucnęła przed Casem, z dłońmi na jego kolanach. - Masz skurcze?

\- Nieeee... wieeeem?

\- Nie wiesz? - Ellen z frustracją przerwała, bo u Jessie włączyła się sekretarka. Wybrała numer Amy i czekała niecierpliwie. - Co mam powiedzieć? Ból? Słabo ci? Coś z dzieckiem? Nie rusza się?! - Wpadła w panikę i Cas sam zaczął panikować, zanim sobie przypomniał, że tylko udaje.

\- Za... kręciło mi się w głowie. - Wyjaśnił i uchwycił kątem oka niedowierzające spojrzenie Deana. Sięgnął do niego i wzięli się za ręce. - Nic mnie nie boli. Palec też nie. Szczególnie palec! - Zapewnił i Dean odetchnął z ulgą.

\- A mówiłeś, że brzuch! - Jody nie umknęła ta wymiana spojrzeń i gestów między nimi i znów stała się podejrzliwa. - Wiedziałaś, że Cas śpi na strychu?

Ellen powiedziała do Amy, że odzwoni i podniosła brwi do góry.

\- Cas śpi z Deanem.

\- Nie, na strychu. - Głos Jody był zimny i oskarżycielski. - Na brudnej podłodze.

\- Mam materac i śpiwór... - Skorygował Cas, ale umilkł, bo Dean ścisnął mu palce ostrzegawczo i pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem:

\- Nie śpi na strychu, tylko sobie tam urządził świątynię dumania. - Przewrócił oczami teatralnie i przysiadł na podłokietniku sofy.

\- Na strychu? - W tonie Ellen pobrzmiały te same nuty, co w tonie Jody. - Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś?

Wzięła się pod boki i srogo spojrzała na nich obu.

\- Cas może robić co chce. - Dean starał się zignorować dwie wojownicze kobiety, jedyne dwie na całej ziemi, z którymi nie miał ochoty zadzierać.

\- Bo jeśli maluszek będzie omegą, to nie chciałem robić kłopotu! - Cas syknął z bólu i wyszarpnął dłoń z żelaznego uścisku. - No, co?

\- Możesz się wreszcie zamknąć? - spytał Dean, czując jak temperatura w pokoju spada, a gniew Jody i Ellen rośnie.

\- Ej!, nie tym tonem! - Zwróciła mu uwagę jedna.

\- Zachowuj się! - Dorzuciła druga. - I co to za brednie o omedze?

\- No. Teraz im wytłumacz! Nie będę za ciebie świecił oczami! - Stracił cierpliwość.

\- Bo ja sobie myślałem i myślałem... - Cas poczuł łzy w oczach. - Że jeśli szczeniaczek będzie... jak ja?... To...

\- To? - Teraz już cala trójka gapiła się na niego w napięciu.

\- To... wrócę... do Jody? - Zastanowił się. - Jeśli mnie zechce... - Rozryczał się i zaczął ocierać policzki dłońmi. - Bo ja byłem taki niewdzięczny i uciekłem do niej, a potem znów do ciebie i ja wiem, że Jody jest taka dobra dla mnie, dla wszystkich, jest taka dobra i tak się martwi a szczeniaczek może być omegą i na co komu taki zepsuty szczeniaczek?, bo ty jesteś alfą i mogłeś mieć lepsze dzieci z Lisą! To pomyślałem, że bym wrócił do miasta i zarobię na siebie, na szczeniaczka też, Charlie mi dużo płacił! I chciałem to wszystko sobie spokojnie przemyśleć i się wyniosłem na strych, żeby mi nikt nie przeszkadzał, bo wszyscy tylko "połóż się", "odpoczywaj", "zjedz coś" i ciągle ktoś na mnie patrzy, czy nie rozrabiam!

Dean spojrzał na Jody, Jody na Ellen, Ellen na Deana i wszyscy troje jednocześnie westchnęli.

\- Hormony... - szepnęła Ellen.

Jody pogłaskała go ze współczuciem.

\- Zawsze możesz u mnie zamieszkać. - Zapewniła. - Zawsze.

\- Przepraszam! - Wychlipał.

\- Nie przepraszaj.

\- Przyniosę ci mleko z miodem. - Zaoferowała Ellen. - Jest dobre na nerwy. A szczeniaczkiem się nie przejmuj. Jakie Dean zrobił, takie będzie miał i będzie je kochał nad życie. - Spojrzała na alfę z rozbawieniem. - Prawda?

\- Prawda - mruknął. - Idź po to mleko. I zaparz melisę.

\- Cas musi uważać z ziołami. Lepiej mu zrobię kakao.

\- Nie dla niego! Dla mnie! Przecież tu zwariować można! - Narzekał i skarżył się, póki nie zostawiły ich samych.

Nachylił się do ucha omegi.

\- Znowu mnie wrobiłeś! Jody mnie prawie zastrzeliła. A Ellen przesłucha mnie później. Wiesz, że mi natrze uszu? Wyszedłem na bardzo złego wilka, który się nad tobą znęca. Systematycznie budujesz mój wizerunek bezlitosnego złoczyńcy. Dziękuję.

Cmoknął go czule w czubek nosa. Cas zachichotał przez łzy.

\- Nieźle ci wyszło to przedstawienie. Brzuch! Zasłabłem! - Przedrzeźniał. - Kręci mi się w głowie!

\- Chciałem odciągnąć ich uwagę... - Usprawiedliwił się skromnie.

\- Ode mnie. _Dziękuję_. Najpierw mnie rzucasz na pożarcie lwicom, a potem dobijasz kijem, żebym nie mógł uciec. - Dean usiadł obok i pomacał brzuch. - Widzisz, szkrabie, jak ten twój tatuś mnie dręczy?

\- Nie dręczę!

\- I nasyła na mnie policję i groźną Ellen i lokalnego Hipokratesa w spódnicy, o Szalonym Franku nie wspominam. Wiesz co? - Zwrócił się do omegi. - Zaczynam podejrzewać, że wcale nie jesteś omegą, jak wszystkim wmawiasz!

Cas nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, ale wcale nie musiał, bo Dean się nachylił i przygarnął go ramieniem i zaczął go całować i nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy Ellen postawiła na stoliku gorący kubek kakao.

I poszła poczęstować Jody dobrą kawą i kawałkiem szarlotki.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean ostatnio narysował na kartce samolot. Bo Cas pytał, jak wygląda. A potem sobie obejrzeli w komputerze reklamę linii lotniczych. Dean obiecał, że jak się szczeniaczek urodzi, to gdzieś razem polecą, we dwóch. Prawdziwym samolotem. Cas omal nie rozpłynął się ze szczęścia. Nie tylko z powodu zapowiedzi nowej przygody (chociaż to też), ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że robili wspólne plany. _Wspólne_. We dwóch.

Dwóch to para. Pary, które mają wspólne plany, tworzą związek. Aż mu się chciało śpiewać i skakać i tańczyć z radości. Trochę się przestraszył po tej ostatniej awanturze, jak to dalej między nimi będzie, ale poza tym samolotem Dean przeprosił. No, nie używając precyzyjnie słowa: _przepraszam_ , bo Cas już zdążył zauważyć, że Dean jest na bakier z tym słowem, ale powiedział, że głupio się zachował. To bardzo dużo, jak na niego.

I jeszcze dodał, że ten Charlie go denerwuje, jak tu się tak kręci kompletnie bez powodu i na pewno coś knuje.

Charlie nic nie knuje. Po prostu przyjechał z wizytą i spędzili bardzo miłe popołudnie. Przywiózł trochę prezentów, głównie smakołyki, przyprawy, różne masy cukiernicze do klejenia ozdób, farbki spożywcze, złote płatki, posypki - żeby Cas mógł ćwiczyć w domu, zanim wróci do pracy. Dean na to patrzył krzywym okiem. Bardzo mu się nie podoba pomysł, żeby Cas znów pracował w cukierni, ale kiedy go spytał wprost, czy ma coś przeciwko, to odpowiedział, że chodzi mu tylko o dzidziusia. Że zanim Cas wróci do pracy, to maluch musi trochę podrosnąć. Potrzebuje swojego tatusia w domu, bo kto się nim zajmie?

Cas musiał przyznać, że to słuszna uwaga. Przecież alfa nie będzie się zajmować szczeniaczkiem! Uriel wcale nie dotykał szczeniaczków. Trzeba było pilnować, żeby nie płakały i nie przeszkadzały, bo robiło się nieprzyjemnie.

Przy maluchach było mnóstwo roboty, ale przy jednym szczeniaczku pewnie nie będzie aż tyle. Cas był dobrej myśli. Z drugiej strony, już nie mógł się doczekać powrotu do cukierni! Lubił swoją pracę. I zarabiał! Może by się jakoś podzielili obowiązkami? W końcu, to też szczeniaczek Deana... Próbował przemówić mu do rozsądku, pokazując ile mógłby się dokładać do wydatków domowych, ale to akurat był punkt zapalny i Dean zaczął się potwornie wydzierać i trzasnął drzwiami, aż przyszła Ellen i pytała co się dzieje.

Kiedy Dean sobie poszedł, cały rozzłoszczony, to Ellen wyjaśniła, że on chce, żeby Cas został w domu. Żeby nie jeździł do miasta i nie spotykał się z Charliem, nie tylko teraz, ale później też. W ogóle.

To kompletnie nie ma sensu. Przecież Cas nie _spotyka się_ z Charliem tylko razem pracują. To jest różnica! A osiemset dolarów miesięcznie to fura pieniędzy! Czy naprawdę Dean chce z niej tak łatwo zrezygnować? Przecież można za to kupić mnóstwo jedzenia i ubranek i zabawek i zapłacić za prąd i paliwo do auta! Nie mówiąc o bardzo drogich kredkach.

Ellen się uśmiechała miło przez cały czas, kiedy Cas jej tłumaczył (używających tych samych argumentów z rozmowy z Deanem) i wydawała się całkowicie rozumieć, ale na końcu powiedziała, że to bardzo dobra pensja dla kogoś, kto dopiero zaczyna pracować i nie umie pisać i czytać, ale Dean ma tak około kilka milionów...

Cas poprosił, żeby powtórzyła, bo się przesłyszał. Nie. Nie przesłyszał. Ellen powtórzyła: kilka _milionów_. Kilka. I dodała: może więcej niż kilka.

...więc stać go na jedzenie, ubranka, zabawki, w tym bardzo drogie kredki, prąd i paliwo do auta. Nie potrzebuje pensji z cukierni.

\- Potrzebuje ciebie tutaj, w domu. Nie musisz się martwić wydatkami, kochanie. - Poklepała go po dłoni. - Zjesz coś?

Ellen wszystkie kwestie kończyła propozycją posiłku. Początkowo odpowiadał, że chętnie, wszystko jedno co, każdą ilość i każdą potrawę, ale ostatnio częściej odmawiał. Nie zapomniał, jak to jest kłaść się spać głodnym i był niezmiennie bardzo wdzięczny, ale przecież od wielu miesięcy nie zasypiał z pustym żołądkiem. Odkąd Dean go zabrał. Nawet kiedy był najgorszy, kiedy bił, nie słuchał i robił na siłę te rzeczy (wiadomo, które), to i tak pamiętał, żeby omega dostał jeść. I Cas się trochę rozpieścił tym dobrym traktowaniem. Czasem grymasił. Nie chciał zwykłych naleśników, prosił Ellen o gofry. Albo tortellini z sosem. To takie małe, włoskie pierożki. Ellen lepiła je tylko dla niego, bo są drobne i zbyt pracochłonne, gdyby chciała robić je dla wszystkich. A gotowe ze sklepu nie były takie pyszne jak domowe.

Dean sobie czasem żartował, że omega ma większe chody, niż alfa i Bobby razem wzięci.

Przywileje się pewnie skończą, kiedy się szczeniaczek urodzi - nie miał złudzeń. Ale wtedy już będzie sam robił gofry i tortellini i nie tylko dla siebie, może robić je dla wszystkich! Podsumowując: Cas napychał się smakołykami, tył i wkurzał Deana (niechcący), a Dean na zmianę krzyczał i robił prezenty. I zabierał go w ładne miejsca, ale tylko samochodem, bo do samolotu miał już za duży brzuch. Gdyby na przykład dzidziuś chciał się urodzić wysoko w chmurach, to by był kłopot i komplikacje. Trzeba poczekać na samolotowe wyprawy aż będzie po porodzie.

Wspólne plany najczęściej snuli, leżąc sobie w łóżku przed snem. To był zupełnie wyjątkowy czas, tylko dla nich. Nikt już nie dzwonił, nie przeszkadzał, nie prosił o decyzje, o zgody, o zatwierdzenie wydatków. Drzwi się zamykały, zostawali sami, tylko we dwóch (to para!, myślał nieśmiało Cas i się uśmiechał do siebie) i Dean zachowywał się inaczej, niż w towarzystwie watahy czy gości.

Ostatnio przyniósł malutką, pluszową piłeczkę i rzucał nią w brzuch, krzycząc: łap! Łap!

Cas się śmiał, cały brzuch się trząsł a szczeniaczek kręcił się tak bardzo, jakby naprawdę odkopnął ją w kierunku Deana.

\- Łobuziaku! Nauczę cię grać w futbol, w rugby i w koszykówkę! - Obiecywał, schylając się do brzucha i całując najbardziej wypukłe miejsce. - Nawet, jeśli jesteś dziewczynką. Ale coś mi mówi, że jesteś chłopcem. Moim synkiem. - Cichł i Cas głaskał go po głowie, po krótko przyciętych włosach. Dean przyciskał ucho do brzucha i coś szeptał.

Cas nie widział jego twarzy, ale ostatnio brzuch zrobił się wilgotny. Dean płakał.

\- Właściwie, to czemu mnie nie wziąłeś wtedy...? - Odważył się zapytać. - Kiedy mnie uratowałeś z łap Zachariasza?

Nie lubił wracać pamięcią do tamtej sytuacji. Pamiętał, jak prosił. Jak szedł za Deanem, chwytał go za ręce, potem za nogawki... Klęczał. Prosił, żeby alfa go zabrał ze sobą do domu. Przecież alfa po niego przyszedł! Uratował! Ocalił. Po co by to robił, gdyby mu nie zależało? Tak bardzo się uradował, gdy Dean się zjawił, gdy go usłyszał, gdy poczuł jego zapach, gdy Dean go dotknął, rozwiązał ręce, pomógł usiąść, dał batonika i wodę i nagle wszystko skończyło się dobrze, wszystko skończyło się szczęśliwie, dla Casa, Dean po niego przyszedł, uratował mu życie, zdążył w samą porę i to musiało coś znaczyć, to musiało znaczyć, bo przecież który alfa by ryzykował dla omegi? Dla omegi, który zostawił watahę? Uciekł? Serce omegi wówczas mało nie pękło, nie rozpadło się na kawałki z nadmiaru emocji, biło tak mocno i szybko, że zagłuszało rozmowę między Deanem a Frankiem i Sammym (którzy troszeczkę Deanowi pomogli), prawie nic nie słyszał, nic nie rozumiał, tylko tyle, że DEAN WRÓCIŁ po niego. Radość, zaskoczenie, wdzięczność, niedowierzanie i miłość eksplodowały w nim i czuł się tak lekki, że mógłby pofrunąć, wszędzie za alfą, poszedłby za nim wtedy _wszędzie_ , wszędzie. Na koniec świata. Na skinienie palcem, na gwizd, jak pies.

\- Nie chciałeś mnie. - Odważył się powiedzieć. Przypomnieć tamte słowa, każde jak dźgnięcie w serce.

   _Już._

_Cię._

_Nie._

_Chcę._

                               Ciężkie, okrutne, zimne dźwięki, toczące się po żwirze, po ziemi, pachnącej pyłem, suchej, gorzkiej, gdy klęcząc, pochylił się do przodu... Nie, nie pochylił się. Spadał. Spadał, przygnieciony odmową. Odrzuceniem. Jakby umarł. Już cię nie chcę. Już cię nie chcę, już nie. Nie chcę cię. Niechcęcięnieniechcęnienienie...

Chyba krzyknął.

Chyba się rozpłakał.

Frank go podniósł. Pomógł mu wstać. Zabrał do Pinewood. Cas nie pamiętał, jak wracali. Ocknął się w łóżku w mieszkaniu Jody. Amy próbowała nakarmić go rosołem. Jej głos zduszony, docierał jak przez ścianę, że musi zacząć jeść, że nie może tak leżeć i nie jeść, bo zasłabnie i trzeba będzie podłączyć kroplówkę.

\- Miałem już wtedy szczeniaczka. - Zauważył, chociaż wcześniej się nad tym nie zastanawiał i próbował obliczyć. - Miesiąc? Czekaj, ile...

\- Siedem tygodni. - Głos Deana brzmiał bardziej szorstko niż zwykle.

Cas odczekał dłuższą chwilę, czy alfa coś doda.

\- Idź spać. Chodźmy spać. - Zarządził i poszedł do łazienki. Silny strumień prysznica uderzył o dno staroświeckiego, żeliwnego brodzika.

To oznaczało, że nie chce o tym rozmawiać i Cas nie powinien go już nagabywać. Hm, ale szybko obliczył! Dean jest bardzo mądry.

Siedem tygodni.

Sięgnął po książkę z ilustracjami, którą podarowała mu Amy i z pewnym trudem odszukał właściwy obrazek. Przyjrzał się z ciekawością i poklepał po brzuchu. Jejku!, aż podskoczył z podniecenia nagłą myślą: Dean uratował wtedy ich oboje!

Biedny szczeniaczek. Tyle przygód, jeszcze zanim się urodzi!

\- Przepraszam za to wszystko. Gdybym od razu wiedział, że jesteś, to bym nie uciekał z rancza i nie narażał cię na niebezpieczeństwo. Ale nie wiedziałem. Przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz. I że nic ci nie będzie. Powinienem być bardziej odpowiedzialny. - Przyznał ze skruchą. - Nie martw się - szepnął, odłożywszy książkę na stolik. - Dean się nami dobrze opiekuje. Tata. On cię bardzo kocha. Sam zobaczysz, jaki ci pokój urządził! Kupił wszystko, co mi się podobało i jeszcze drugie tyle. Ciągle o tobie mówi. Sam słyszałeś! Nauczy cię sportów i jeżdżenia samochodem i mnóstwa rzeczy, które sam umie, a on umie wszystko, wiesz? Jest okropnie _wspaniały_! To najlepszy tata, jakiego możesz mieć. Najlepszy. - Zapewnił. - Ja nie jestem taki wspaniały, ale też będę się tobą opiekować i bawić z tobą i czytać ci bajeczki i wierszyki, bo już prawie umiem. - Pochwalił się radośnie. - O kotku umiem i o żabkach. O bocianku jeszcze nie, ale się nauczę, zanim się urodzisz. - Obiecał nieco na wyrost, bo ostatnio czytanie jakoś mu nie szło i wolał w tym czasie pooglądać telewizję.

Za to dziś tańczył! Z Garthem, który przyjechał na weekend ze swojej szkoły, w której uczy się na dentystę. To taki lekarz od zębów. Cas był u dentysty jeszcze kiedy mieszkał z Jody i okazało się, że ma bardzo zdrowe zęby. Pewnie dlatego, że w dzieciństwie nie jadł słodyczy. Albo dlatego, że wilki są na ogół o wiele zdrowsze i wytrzymalsze od ludzi, nawet jeśli są tylko omegami. Dean jest zadowolony z wyboru Gartha, twierdzi, że to dobry zawód, przynosi pieniądze i są różne możliwości. 

Ciekawe jakie?

Czasem kompletnie go nie można zrozumieć. Cas się krępuje pytać. Nie chce wyjść na głupka, który nic nie wie. Inni wiedzą dużo, bo chodzili do szkoły, umieją czytać i w ogóle. Z telewizji. Na przykład. Albo z gazet i z książek i jeszcze z komputera. Jak się nie umie czytać (tylko duka po literce) i się nie chodziło do szkoły, to się jest głupkiem, trzeba siedzieć cicho i robić, co każą.

\- Ty będziesz umieć czytać, pisać, pójdziesz do szkoły i będziesz mądry. - Oświadczył i pogłaskał szczeniaczka przez brzuch. Maluszek już chyba zasnął, bo przestał skakać, tylko czasem leciutko puknął to tu, to tam. - Nikt cię nie będzie uważał za głupka. Może zostaniesz lekarzem, jak Amy. Albo szeryfem? Jak Jody! Albo prawnikiem, jak Sammy. Przyjedzie na Święto Dziękczynienia, bo jest na uniwersytecie. Studiuje. Tak jak Kevin. Kevin uczy się na takiego, co zajmuje się pieniędzmi, zapomniałem nazwy. Twój tata uważa, że jest genialny. Umie robić podatkowe sztuczki. Ale nie wiem, na czym polegają, bo gdy poprosiłem, żeby zrobił jakąś to nie zrobił i wszyscy się śmiali ze mnie. Sammy umie robić sztuczkę z wyjmowaniem monety z ucha. I znikaniem. Tak robi, że najpierw jest pieniążek w ręku, potem nie ma a potem znów jest. A Dean umie żonglować i chodzić na rękach i zrobić szczeniaczka chłopakowi... - Złapał się za usta dłonią i zerknął na drzwi do łazienki a potem na brzuch.

Jejku. Tego nie powinien powtarzać. To był żart Deana, jeden z tych, których Cas najpierw nie rozumie a jak zrozumie, to się wstydzi i woli już nie rozumieć. Bobby wtedy się śmiał, że Deana żołnierzyki są niesamowicie waleczne. _Uważaj, bo przy odrobinie wysiłku zapylisz nawet szafkę na buty_!, rechotał, bijąc dłońmi w uda. Ellen dała mu kuksańca i kazała się uspokoić, ale Dean też się śmiał i wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie i ze swoich żołnierzyków.

Cas nie widział u niego żadnych żołnierzyków, nawet zabawkowych i nie wiedział, co to w ogóle ma z nim wspólnego. I ze szczeniaczkiem. I czemu reszta się tak śmieje. Czuł się nieswojo i wymknął się z salonu.

Dopiero jak sobie przemyślał, to zrozumiał, z czego się śmiali. Z niego. Bo tak jak szafka na buty nie powinien móc mieć szczeniaczka. A jednak Dean mu jednego zrobił. _Zapylił_ go tymi swoimi _żołnierzykami_! Nie musieli mu przypominać, że jest dziwolągiem. Dobrze wiedział, że normalnie tylko dziewczyny noszą dzieci, a chłopaki nie. A on? Taka ni to dziewczyna, ni to chłopak. Takie nie wiadomo co. W każdym razie coś bardzo nienormalnego.

Biedny szczeniaczek. Będzie mieć tylko jednego prawdziwego tatę i takie _coś_ zamiast mamy. Takie coś, co nawet nie ma nazwy.

\- Nie rycz. - Dean wyszedł z łazienki owinięty ręcznikiem na biodrach, z wilgotnymi włosami i rozgrzaną, rumianą skórą. - Co znowu?

\- Bo nie jestem prawdziwą mamą! - Rozbeczał się i uderzył pięściami w kołdrę. - Ani mamą, ani tatą, jak ty!

\- Rany! Czy już tego nie przerabialiśmy? - Alfa usiadł na łóżku i objął go niezdarnie. - Przecież już ustaliliśmy! Jesteś tatusiem. Okropnym, awanturującym się histerykiem i panikarzem i tatusiem. - Pocałował go w nos. I w usta. I w szyję. - Ale jak wolisz, to mogę cię nazywać mamuśką! Wolisz? Mamuśko?

\- Nie wolę. - Siąknął nosem i sięgnął po chusteczkę. - Jestem obrzydliwy! Wcale się nie dziwię, że mnie wtedy nie chciałeś! Trzeba było mnie nie ratować! Nad rzeką i w górach i w jaskiniach! Byłby spokój! - Naburmuszył się i hałaśliwie wydmuchał nos.

\- A w dupę chcesz? Pasem? - Dean spytał przeraźliwie poważnie. - Bo od tych bzdur to mnie świerzbi ręka!

\- Nie strasz szczeniaczka!

- To mnie nie prowokuj! - Warknął z gniewem i obaj popatrzyli na siebie wilkiem, spode łba, Dean rozzłoszczony jak szerszeń a Cas ze łzami jak grochy spływającymi po policzkach.

I zupełnie nie wiadomo, jak to się stało, że chwilę później Dean ściągał z niego t-shirt, Cas macał na oślep w poszukiwaniu tubki z żelem, Dean niecierpliwie szarpał się z kołdrą, Cas przekręcał się na czworaka, Dean wpychał mu poduszkę pod brzuch, Cas jęczał, Dean mruczał, sprężyny skrzypiały, drewniany zagłówek uderzał miarowo w ścianę, lampka na nocnym stoliku podrygiwała rytmicznie, rzucając rozkołysane smugi światła na ściany i sufit, a piętro niżej Ellen w półśnie wciskała głębiej silikonowe zatyczki do uszu. Tydzień po pojawieniu się omegi na ranczu zamówiła ich sporą ilość w sklepie z artykułami bezpieczeństwa i higieny pracy. Zastanawiała się poważnie nad słuchawkami, jakich używają operatorzy młotów pneumatycznych i ciężkiego sprzętu, ale byłoby w nich bardzo niewygodnie spać.

\- Musimy coś z tym zrobić!... - wymamrotała bełkotliwie, mając na myśli przeprowadzkę sypialni. Bobby poklepał ją po pośladku i odpowiedział równie niewyraźnie:

\- Nie dziś, króliczku... Tygodniową normę wyczerpałem przedwczoraj... - Najwyraźniej miał na myśli zupełnie coś innego.

 

* * *

 

Następnego dnia przed lunchem Dean pojechał do tartaku, bo jakiemuś pracownikowi maszyna obcięła dwa palce i była afera. Cas się zdenerwował, trochę popłakał i żeby trochę przegonić zły nastrój Ellen zabrała go na górę pod pretekstem odkurzania w pokoju dziecinnym. Bo jeszcze półtora miesiąca do urodzin maluszka!

Cas nachylił się nad kołyską i pogłaskał króliczka, którego Dean ostatnio przywiózł z miasta. Cały dzień woził go w samochodzie i pluszak pachniał nim i Impalą i Cas podniósł go do nosa, wdychając w upojeniu. Trudno uwierzyć, że niespełna rok temu ten zapach jawił mu się jako wstrętny odór, oznaka bólu i poniżenia. Teraz ukradkiem wąchał noszone ubrania Deana, czasem gdy go nie było dwa lub trzy dni, to spał z jego koszulą na poduszce i tylko tak mógł zasnąć.

Czasami śniło mu się, że Deana nie ma, nigdy nie było, że znów mieszka ze starą rodziną, że Phehiljah mu dokucza, bije. Że spycha go w przepaść, albo chce zgwałcić w jaskini i nie ma Deana, który by go obronił, bo Dean nigdy nie istniał. Był tylko wilkiem, który mu się przyśnił. Desperacką ucieczką od rzeczywistości. Budził się zlany potem, krzycząc i płacząc i w ciemnościach znajomy zapach był jak koło ratunkowe, które nie pozwala utonąć. Brudna koszula musiała wystarczyć, ale kiedy Dean był obok, obejmował go ramieniem i przyciskał do siebie. Cas zasypiał szczęśliwy.

Może trzeba wziąć króliczka do nich do łóżka? Żeby nasiąknął ich zapachem, głównie Deana, żeby maluszek czuł się bezpiecznie, mając u boku króliczka pachnącego tatą?

\- Ellen! - Ścisnął maskotkę w panice. - On mnie nie wyrzuci jak się szczeniaczek urodzi?

\- Oszalałeś? - Odwróciła się z naręczem ubranek, które zamierzała wyprać, żeby były świeże. - Co sobie znów ubzdurałeś?!

\- No, bo na co mu ja? - Nerwowo stukał paznokciem o zęby. - Wcale mnie nie chciał! W jaskiniach, co go prosiłem! Pytałem go wczoraj! To nic nie odpowiedział! Bo mnie nie chciał. A potem się zdecydował, bo zrobił szczeniaczka i chce szczeniaczka, bo jest jego! Jest Winchesterem, a jak się urodzi, to będę niepotrzebny i mnie wyrzuci!

Ellen przewróciła oczami, wrzuciła ubranka z powrotem do szuflady i podeszła go uściskać.

\- Niemądry jesteś! Skąd ty bierzesz te wszystkie wymysły? - Napomniała surowo. - Kompletne brednie.

\- To czemu nic nie powiedział? Jak go pytałem wczoraj? Czemu?

\- Bo to alfa. Alfy nie lubią roztrząsać swoich błędów. - Westchnęła. - Nikt nie lubi. Nie wiem, czemu wtedy cię nie zabrał. Może uniósł się honorem. Ale wiem, co zrobił, jak wrócił. Pozbył się Lisy. Uciekł do tartaku. Pracował po dwadzieścia godzin na dobę. Nie spał, nie jadł. Nie mył się. - Mrugnęła wesoło. - Śmierdział i nie można było z nim wytrzymać. Pierwszy raz się uśmiechnął... - Pogrzebała w pamięci. - Kiedy go zaprosiłeś do Benny'ego.

Cas też się uśmiechnął. To było jedno z jego ulubionych wspomnień. Był wtedy odważny! Czuł się bogaty i pewny siebie, zarabiał, potrafił się poruszać po mieście, nauczył się odbierać telefony na posterunku, obsługiwał klientów w sklepie Meg, zakolegował się z Bennym! Radził sobie doskonale, jak nigdy wcześniej i może dlatego z taką brawurą zadzwonił z zaproszeniem.

(Dean zapamiętał tę rozmowę jako okropne jąkanie i długą chwilę ciszy, zanim Cas wreszcie wydusił z siebie, że może by się spotkali, po czym odłożył słuchawkę, zanim usłyszał odpowiedź, więc Dean oddzwonił i powiedział, że owszem, mogą się spotkać. Gdzie i kiedy? Cas pisnął i śmiał się i to była jedna z ~~najsłodszych~~ najdziwniejszych rozmów w życiu alfy.)

\- Daj mu szansę. - Poprosiła. - Nie zamartwiaj się na zapas. On cię kocha i uczy się to okazywać. Ostatnio naprawdę nieźle mu idzie. Hm?

Cas zaczerwienił się i spuścił wzrok.

\- I nie chodzi tylko o szczeniaczka?

\- Definitywnie nie chodzi tylko o szczeniaczka. - Odrzekła uroczyście. - Kiedy wróci z tartaku, będzie na pewno zmęczony i zestresowany. Ma dużo na głowie. Dba nie tylko o ciebie, ma całą rodzinę i firmę do zarządzania. Spróbuj mu trochę pomóc. Okaż mu trochę zaufania. Niech wie, że ty wiesz, że on cię kocha i że ty też go kochasz. Hm? - Podpowiedziała.

\- Nie panikować i nie rozmawiać o tym, co było złego kiedyś? - spytał, żeby wiedzieć, czy dobrze zrozumiał.

\- Straciliście już dość czasu. Cieszcie się sobą. Tu i teraz. - Pocałowała go w czoło, po matczynemu. - Gdyby on cię nie chciał, nie byłoby cię tu. I gdybyś ty go nie chciał, byłbyś gdzie indziej. U Jody, albo u Charliego. - Wymówiła to imię ze skrywaną niechęcią. - Pokaż mu, że nie żałujesz. Że jesteś z nim szczęśliwy.

\- Jestem!

\- Będzie się bardziej starał, wiedząc, że dobrze mu idzie. - Zdradziła sekret. - Przeszłości nie zmieni. Ale obaj możecie stworzyć fajną przyszłość.

Cas zastanawiał się dłuższy moment.

\- Naprawdę mnie kocha?

Ellen roześmiała się pełną piersią, odrzucając głowę do tyłu, jej piękne, mocne włosy zafalowały a oczy rozbłysły.

\- Jak wariat. Dean kocha cię jak wariat.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Odkąd Cas przestał jeździć do Crabtown, do cukierni, obaj z Deanem nie zrywali się już tak wcześnie i na śniadanie schodzili czasem później niż reszta watahy. Ellen zostawiała im naleśniki i bekon w piekarniku, Cas zajmował się resztą. Robił świeże tosty, kakao dla siebie i kawę dla Deana. Dean nadzorował tartak zdalnie, obawiając się już w ostatnich tygodniach oddalać z rancza. Amy i Jessie uspokajały, że jeszcze miesiąc i że prawdopodobnie termin się przesunie o kilka dni, ale zarówno alfa jak i Ellen wyczekiwali w gotowości, wyczuleni na najdrobniejsze sygnały ze strony omegi.

Czy się pokłada, bardziej ociężały niż zwykle? Czy się krzywi? Czy częściej odwiedza łazienkę? Czy się jakoś inaczej trzyma za brzuch? Czy stracił apetyt? Czy okazuje nieco więcej zniecierpliwienia niż ostatnio? Każde wahnięcie nastroju zmuszało ich do wymiany spojrzeń i bezgłośnej rozmowy: czy to już? Czy wszczynać alarm?

Wynajęta firma przewozowa dostarczyła sprzęt medyczny, zamieniając sypialnię w salę porodową. Amy uśmiechała się pod nosem, raz odważając się skomentować, że taniej byłoby jednak wynająć pokój w prywatnej klinice, ale Cas wystarczająco panikował w domu. Dean chciał mu zaoszczędzić stresów przebywania w obcym miejscu, obcych ludzi i ciekawskich spojrzeń. Rozważył za i przeciw, kazał Jessie oszacować prawdopodobieństwo powikłań i omówił z nią dokładnie większość z nich, po czym podjął decyzję. Bo to należało do jego obowiązków: podejmować decyzje. W sprawach rodziny, omegi i szczeniaczka.

Może obarczone ryzykiem, ale ryzyko wpisane było w ich życie, w całą tę przygodę, od początku.

Już nie jeździli na badania do Jessie. Teraz Jessie przyjeżdżała do nich, to była dla niej całodzienna wyprawa, ale Dean był hojny. Na ostatnim ultrasonografie Jessie dopatrzyła się małego siusiaczka we właściwym dla siusiaczków miejscu i wszyscy oszaleli z radości, a Dean już oficjalnie zaczął mówić: mój SYN.

Syn.

Mały chłopczyk z małym siusiaczkiem, który wyrośnie na dużego chłopca, alfę i dziedzica wszystkich dóbr, przyszłego lidera watahy i opiekuna rodziny. Dean nie mógł powstrzymać się przed wizjami wspólnych wypraw łowieckich, wspólnych wspinaczek, wspólnych wypadów do jaskiń, do miasta, do barów, gdzie zacznie go uczyć męskich spraw, bójek, picia i podrywania najlepszych tyłków, niezależnie w czym tam junior będzie gustował (Dean nie grymasił, od wczesnej młodości zaliczał po równo dziewczyny i chłopaków, a Cas tylko potwierdzał jego brak uprzedzeń i sprawiedliwe rozłożenie preferencji). Syn. Wreszcie. Spełnienie sekretnych marzeń. Spadkobierca. Ucieleśnienie wszystkiego, co w Deanie najlepsze, jego geny, jego wiedza, jego doświadczenie, które będzie mu przekazywał od maleńkości.

Wszystko mu przekaże, zrobi z niego najlepszego wilka, jakiego zdoła - obiecywał w myślach, planując już ćwiczenia ogólnorozwojowe, na refleks i kondycyjne. Już nie mógł się doczekać, żeby pokazać mu różne rodzaje broni, opowiedzieć o smokach, zdradzić parę sekretów, których nie znał nawet Sammy (ani Bobby), a które dają przewagę w walce z najchytrzejszym i silnym przeciwnikiem, nie mówiąc o takich drobiazgach jak mechanika samochodowa, brawurowe prowadzenie auta w każdych warunkach pogodowych i geograficznych (Dean z dumą myślał o sobie, że jest mistrzem kierownicy i gdyby nie trudnił się tym, czym się trudnił, osiągnąłby pewnie wiele jako kierowca rajdowy) czy subtelna sztuka planowania i organizowania kradzieży z rozmachem.

Tak, Dean już się mógł doczekać, uśmiech nie schodził mu z ust i końmi by go teraz nikt nie zdołał odciągnąć od omegi i od zawartości brzucha, której to zawartości strzegł jak źrenicy oka.

A im bliżej był omegi i im bardziej go obserwował, tym więcej rzeczy dostrzegał.

I zaczął się robić...

...nie. Wcale nie zazdrosny.

Nie.

Oczywiście, że nie.

O co?

O te babskie piski, które Cas wydawał na widok swoich gości (którym Dean nie zabraniał odwiedzin, chociaż bardzo miał ochotę)? O to, jak truchtał spiesznie, cały rozjaśniony i szczęśliwy, prosto w objęcia Jody, Franka lub Amy? O to jak ich obejmował na powitanie, na pożegnanie, całował w policzki i przytulał się z taką widoczną błogością? Że pachniał tak...

Tak jak pachniał w łóżku? Nie zawsze. Dean czasem się naprawdę starał i starał i przypominał sobie wszystkie sztuczki, których się kiedyś nauczył, ale nie wszystkie działały i czasem kończył z wrażeniem zawodu, odwracał się plecami i zastanawiał, co mógł zrobić lepiej...

Żeby nie tylko jemu było przyjemnie, żeby Cas też dostał swoją porcję przyjemności.

Ciężko się było połapać w obsłudze omegi, która okazała się znacznie trudniejsza niż zakładał. Tyle słyszał o omegach: że są uległe, ciche, bezwolne i bezproblemowe. Że się nie sprzeczają, nie pyskują, nie mają wymagań, a nawet jak miewają (wybrakowane egzemplarze), to wystarczy trochę dyscypliny i wskakują na właściwe miejsce. Znał to miejsce, próbował je obsadzić Casem w roli głównej. Jak dobry pies, wierny i posłuszny swemu panu, tak omega miał siedzieć cicho, brać co mu dają i być wdzięczny.

Wdzięczny. Posłuszny. Bezproblemowy.

Kochający.

To słowo zaczęło się pojawiać jakiś czas temu i od początku sprawiało Deanowi trudność. No, bo czy takiego alfę powinno w ogóle obchodzić, czy omega go _kocha_? Czy ktokolwiek go kocha? Miłość jest dla bab. Dla szczeniaczków. Dla ludzi. Dla miernot, nieudaczników i marzycieli. Dla _romantyków_ (według Deana to była jedna z najgorszych obelg). Dla wszystkich, z którymi Dean się nie identyfikował i którymi raczej gardził, albo w najlepszym razie traktował pobłażliwie i wyrozumiale, bo przecież szczeniaczki dorosną i zrozumieją, co się liczy w życiu wilka.

Siła. Spryt. Satysfakcja. Sukces. Forsa.

Seks.

 _Duuużo seksu_ przynoszącego _duuużo_ natychmiastowej satysfakcji i spełnienia, zapewniającego zdrowy sen i ładny tyłek. Dean brzydził się pomysłem chodzenia na siłownię. Seks i intensywne życie zapewniały mu wystarczającą porcję ćwiczeń jak do tej pory i zamierzał trzymać się tej recepty, póki tylko zdoła.

Oczywiście, żeby zdobyć tego czy owego trzeba było odrobinę poflirtować, uśmiechnąć się, postawić piwo czy drinka, rzucić jakiś żart czy komplement, ale umówmy się - zanim Dean się dobrze z tym rozpędził, już lądowali w zacisznym kącie i akcja rozwijała się spontanicznie, bez dodatkowych stymulacji. Dean po prostu był cholernie atrakcyjny, miał tego świadomość i szedł przez życie kosząc partnerów (i partnerki) jak łany zboża. Kombajnem. Nawet Sammy sobie z tego żartował i dokuczał, że czasem może chciałby kulturalnie pogadać, ale nie może, bo trudno wymieniać filozoficzne refleksje o życiu z kimś, kto akurat trzyma twojego kutasa w gardle.

W tym wszystkim było sporo improwizacji, akrobacji i praktycyzmu jednocześnie. Po wszystkim Dean w błogim nastroju, leniwie wracał do stolika, dokończyć swoje piwo. Nie zostawał do rana, nie zasypiał w cudzych łóżkach i nie zabierał obcych do swojego domu.

To by wykraczało poza granice oczekiwań. To by oznaczało zobowiązanie, a Dean się nie chciał wiązać. Ani ograniczać. Raz, krótko przećwiczył to z jedną słodką dziewczyną, _jakżeż ona miała_?, zastanowił się intensywnie, grzebiąc w szufladce z imionami. Bella. Bella... Tak, ona była dosyć słodka i interesująca na tyle, że prawie razem zamieszkali. Dean jeszcze nie miał takiej wielkiej watahy i popełniał wciąż wiele błędów, ale uczył się je naprawiać. Bella była takim błędem, który dość szybko naprawił i obiecał sobie już nigdy go nie powtórzyć.

Bella była omegą.

Deana coś tknęło i aż podniósł głowę, zatrzymując się nad tą myślą.

Bella była omegą, jak Cas.

 _Po prostu lubię omegi_ , podsumował, wzruszając ramionami. _To się zdarza._

_Posłuszne, grzeczne... łagodne..._

Przestał wymieniać, bo ta lista nie wyglądała na stuprocentowo wiarygodną. Owszem, w pewnych okolicznościach Cas był posłuszny i łagodny i grzeczny... Ale nie do końca. Również histeryzował, wrzeszczał, płakał jak bóbr, uciekał, rzucał czym miał pod ręką...

Niektóre wspomnienia wywoływały krzywy uśmiech. Głupek, jak się wtedy zamachnął tym kamieniem, chcąc go uderzyć! Żaden z chłopaków nigdy mu się tal nie postawił jak ten chudy, ślepy, obdarty omega. A później? Jak zwiewał przed nim? Jak kombinował? Jak uknuł spisek z Amy?

Dean przygasł. Tyle czasu stracili, zupełnie niepotrzebnie.

Czasu, który mogli przecież spędzić całkiem inaczej, efektywniej, przyjemniej. A Cas co w tym czasie takiego robił? Jakie miał osiągnięcia?, pomyślał z przekąsem. Układanie toreb z mąką w sklepie Meg? Odbieranie telefonów w biurze szeryfa? Pieczenie herbatników?

Też coś.

Takie to wszystko nic nie warte, byle co. A jednak nie mógł o tym myśleć bez ukłucia goryczy, zaciskając pięści w bezsilnym geście nieprzetrawionej złości, a metaliczny, kwaskowy posmak na języku przypominał ówczesny zapach Casa, gdy odjeżdżał w dżipie szeryf Jody Mills. Mieli się już nie zobaczyć, miał go już nigdy nie spotkać, jak tylu facetów przed nim, jak Belli.

Czemu po tamtych nie tęsknił a po tym jednym głupku tak?

Co miał w sobie innego?

Może chodziło o szczeniaczka?

Może Dean już wówczas czuł, już podświadomie wiedział i dlatego się tak wściekał? Może dlatego czuł się wtedy tak parszywie? Jak by ktoś mu wyrwał wnętrzności i napchał w brzuch kamieni.

Tak, pewnie to przez szczeniaczka.

Maluch się urodzi i wszystko wróci do normy - uspokoił sam siebie.

Do normy. Do rutyny. Cas będzie zajmował się maluchem. Dean będzie zajmować się swoimi sprawami. Od czasu do czasu go zerżnie i tyle. Dla zdrowia. Dla relaksu. Może nawet nie będą spać w jednym łóżku? Może Cas wyniesie się do dziecinnej sypialni, żeby być bliżej niemowlęcia?

Nie. Nie, to akurat głupi pomysł!, skarcił się szybko, nie chcąc brnąć dalej, bo ta wizja jakoś mu się nie podobała. Wcale. Ani trochę.

Zasadniczo, jak by się ktoś pytał, to podobało mu się tak jak teraz. Wracać do łóżka, wiedząc, że ktoś w nim czeka.

I budzić się nie tak całkiem samemu.

I nad ranem czuć ramię na sobie, gdy Cas we śnie się przysuwa i nie boi się go objąć.

Nie czeka na pozwolenie, tylko go obejmuje i się przytula do jego boku, albo do pleców i Dean wtedy się nie rusza, żeby go nie spłoszyć.

I trochę żałuje, że Cas jest taki grzeczny i posłuszny poza sypialnią i rzuca się w objęcia Amy, Jody, nawet tego wariata Franka, a nigdy nie rzuca się tak w objęcia alfy.

Nie to, że alfa by chciał.

Alfy się nie przytulają.

Nie rzucają się sobie w ramiona, no chyba że trzeba komuś dać w zęby. Ale to kompletnie inna sytuacja, nieprawdaż?

Alfy uprawiają seks, rżną, pieprzą ostro, w co najmniej szesnastu wymagających żelaznej kondycji pozycjach, a po wszystkim wciągają spodnie i wychodzą bez pożegnania, bo przecież nie są ckliwymi panienkami. Co nie?

Nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Dean na pewno nie był ckliwą panienką i na pewno nie potrzebował żadnych rzewnych gestów i oznak _miłości_.

To Cas potrzebował i Dean był gotów okazać mu to i owo, dla zdrowia. Żeby się omega czuł bezpiecznie, bo wiadomo, szczeniaczek.

Omegi to omegi, szczeniaczki to szczeniaczki. Mają swoje prawa.

Dean kątem oka obserwował Casa, uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha, wsłuchującego się z radością i rozbawieniem w coś, co opowiadała Jody. Żartowali sobie, Cas pokazywał jej swoje zeszyty i aż promieniał dumą, gdy chwaliła postępy w pisaniu. Z nią, z Amy, nawet z Ellen zachowywał się inaczej. Unosił wyżej brodę, patrzył bardziej wprost, gadał więcej, odważniej zadawał pytania. I stale je dotykał.

Dean uważniej śledził te drobne ruchy dłoni, gdy się nachylał, poklepywał po przedramieniu i łokciu, schylał głowę i dotykał czołem ramienia rozmówcy, gdy obejmował Amy w pasie i pozwalał się obejmować, widocznie lgnąc do niej, znajdując przyjemność w tym niewinnym objawie bliskości i przyjaźni.

Ellen nieraz go głaskała, obejmowała policzki dłońmi i po matczynemu cmokała w czoło i Cas pachniał wtedy... Cóż, Dean znał ten zapach, już się go nauczył i polubił.

I zaczął się zastanawiać, czemu Cas się z nim tak nie wita. Nie pędzi do niego do drzwi, niepomny zakazów Ellen, że się przeziębi. Kiedy Dean wracał do domu, omega posłusznie stał w oddaleniu, nie zbliżał się, czasem zabierał teczkę czy drobne zakupy, odnosił we wskazane miejsce, przynosił kawę lub piwo, ale wciąż na dystans.

Nie to, że Dean narzekał. Skąd. Sam go tego nauczył. Bardzo dobrze nauczony omega. Posłuszny i grzeczny. Znający swoje miejsce.

Bardzo dobrze.

...

...

...

Więc skąd to ukłucie w piersiach? Skąd ta gula w gardle? Skąd ten ścisk szczęk, aż zęby zgrzytają? O co ta złość, aż Dean musi wyjść do gabinetu, żeby się uspokoić i odetchnąć, udając, że musi wykonać pilny telefon?

Czemu Cas podnosi głowę czujnie węsząc, zaniepokojony nieprzyjemnym odorem gniewu?

Dean nie wyszedł aż do wyjazdu gości. Nawet się nie pożegnał. Nie przepadali za sobą, więc nie miało to wielkiego znaczenia. Jody utopiłaby go w łyżce wody, Frank go tolerował, ale rzucał co rusz ciężkie żarty i niedwuznaczne ostrzeżenia, z całej trójki najłagodniej zachowywała się Amy. I Amy stanowiła największe zagrożenie - już raz zorganizowała ucieczkę omegi. Dean nie miał wątpliwości, że wystarczyłby mały pretekst i po omedze zostałaby tylko smuga zapachu na wietrze. 

Czemu ten Cas ich tak lubi?!

Czemu ich potrzebuje...

Czemu Dean mu nie wystarcza?

\- Do cholery! - wrzasnął i uderzył pięścią w blat biurka, aż podskoczył plik papierów i stojaczek na ładowarkę.

 

* * *

 

Ellen nalała świeżo zaparzoną kawę do kubka i podała omedze na tacy wraz z talerzykiem i czekoladową muffinką. 

\- Zanieś mu. - Mrugnęła i wskazała brodą kierunek.

\- Chyba jest trochę niezadowolony... - Omega wziął tacę z ociąganiem. - Przeproszę go, że przeszkadzaliśmy. Trochę hałasowaliśmy i w ogóle...

\- Nie przepraszaj. - Ellen nachyliła się mu do ucha. - Daj mu buzi.

Omega spojrzał w jej ciepłe, orzechowe oczy. Przygryzł wargę i obejrzał się na drzwi gabinetu.

\- Chyba nie jest w nastroju...

\- Daj mu buzi i go przytul. Niech wie, że go kochasz. - Wyjaśniła z kobiecą mądrością. - Trochę się obraził, bo myśli, że ich kochasz bardziej.

- Myślę, że go nie obchodzi, kogo kocham, bylebym robił to co chce.

\- Przytul go. Zobaczysz, że podziała. - Obiecała z uśmiechem. - No, idź.

Patrzyła za nim, jak krok za krokiem przemierzał kuchnię i hol, mijając schody i drzwi do innych pokoi, zanim doszedł na koniec korytarza. Uniosła kciuk, zachęcając go do zapukania w drzwi, kiedy obejrzał się cały pełen wątpliwości i niepewny czy słusznie robi i czy nie dostanie bury od Deana, za przeszkadzanie.

\- Idź! - powiedziała, wykonując ponaglający ruch głową.

Cas westchnął i wszedł, gdy Dean przyzwalająco odpowiedział na pukanie.

\- Przyniosłem kawę. Ellen ci zrobiła. I ciastko. - Wyjaśnił, stawiając tacę na niskim stoliku. - Ellen kazała.

Dean stał przy biurku i czytał jakiś papier.

Skinął, ale nie podniósł głowy, nie podziękował i pachniał tak, że Cas wolał czmychnąć w bezpieczniejsze okolice.

Wolał. I pewnie by z ulgą opuścił pomieszczenie, gdyby nie rada Ellen.

Co do której wcale nie był przekonany, ale skoro Ellen prosi...

Trzeba przynajmniej spróbować.

Zbliżył się nieśmiało i najpierw dotknął łokcia alfy.

A kiedy Dean spojrzał ze zdziwieniem, Cas go objął. Trochę krzywo, bo brzuch przeszkadzał i w jednym ręku trzymał tacę, a Dean trzymał kartkę i stał bokiem, więc to był naprawdę bardzo dziwny uścisk i Cas zaczął się cofać, bo zrobiło mu się głupio i wstyd, ale wtedy Dean się obrócił nieco w jego stronę i też go objął i westchnął przy tym i Cas też westchnął i stanął na palcach, żeby dosięgnąć jego ust i Dean trochę się nachylił i Cas szepnął: kocham cię.

I alfa się uśmiechnął i się pocałowali.

Z tym uśmiechem i z tymi słowami zawieszonymi na wargach, bo za chwilę Cas się uśmiechnął w odpowiedzi a Dean wymamrotał (nie przerywając całowania): ja ciebie też...

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

\- Co? - Dean podniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć omedze w twarz. - Co tym razem?

\- Nic. - Dłonie Casa leżały po obu stronach jego głowy, na poduszce, z błękitnymi żyłkami na jasnych, szczupłych nadgarstkach. Dean uwielbiał te nadgarstki, lubił na nie patrzeć i czasem je ściskać i wyobrażać sobie, że związuje je sznurkiem, albo paskiem, albo przynajmniej tym niebieskim, jedwabnym krawatem, który kupił mu ostatnio pod pretekstem, że będzie pasował do eleganckiej koszuli.

To było takie podniecające, gapić się na niego, w takiej rozkosznej pozie: dostępnego i uległego... Wyobrażać sobie, że jest jeszcze bardziej uległy, całkowicie podporządkowany, bezwolny, zdany na łaskę Deana i przyjmujący wszystko, co alfa jest gotów mu dać! Och, tak, Dean chciałby mu tyle dać! Chciałby z nim robić tyle rzeczy! Tyle _przyjemnych_ rzeczy!

Szkoda, że Cas nie wykazywał żadnego entuzjazmu mimo nadzwyczajnych starań Deana.

\- No, widzę że nic! - Zdenerwował się. - A przedtem było fajnie! - sapnął z pretensją i rozejrzał się po łóżku, rozkojarzony i zdemotywowany. Nic nie rozumiał. Kiedy on coś lubił, to lubił. Zawsze działało. Nie, że raz tak, raz nie. Jak coś mogło wczoraj działać (i to jak! Cas dostał chrypki od tych jęków) a dziś ani trochę? Bez sensu. A ten Cas? Leży jak kłoda! I NIC! Wczoraj się tarzał w pościeli a dziś nic... a przecież robią dokładnie to samo. I-DEN-TYCZ-NIE. Na Pierwszego Wilka, czy to nie mogłoby być mniej skomplikowane?!

Z frustracją przetoczył się na swoją połowę łóżka i obrócił na plecy. Po chwili Cas się przysunął i najpierw ostrożnie, potem coraz śmielej objął go i zarzucił kolano na uda. Ich nogi splotły się ze sobą i Dean zerknął pytająco. Omega podniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się łagodnie, jakby chciał przeprosić, ale w spojrzeniu skrzyły się iskierki rozbawienia i coś na kształt wyzwania.

\- Dostaniesz klapsa! - Pogroził mu, chociaż obaj wiedzieli, że to czcze połajanki. Owszem, Deana świerzbiła ręka. Nie raz, nie dwa. A ostatnio to już niemal ciągle.

\- Tak? - Zainteresował się Cas i oczy jakoś dziwnie mu rozbłysły. Oblizał wargę powoli, a koniuszek języka przez chwilę sterczał spomiędzy zębów, różowy i wilgotny i... Wyczekujący.

Dean podparł się na łokciu.

\- Tak. - Potwierdził z powagą, badając jego reakcje. Niebieskie tęczówki pociemniały od rozszerzających się gwałtownie źrenic a na policzkach rozkwitły rumieńce.

\- Mhm... - Wymruczał jakoś tak, jakby chciał spytać: _doprawdy_? Albo troszkę się przekomarzał: _nie zrobisz tego. Nie możesz_.

I to akurat była prawda. Dean nie mógł. Nie powinien. Szczeniaczek i tak dalej. Nie wolno straszyć. Stresować. Cas miał już dość przeżyć w ciągu tych ośmiu miesięcy i teraz, na ostatniej prostej, gdy zostało już tylko trzy tygodnie... Nie. Nie można. Poza tym tyle się już zdążył nauczyć, że Cas lubi to robić tak bardziej delikatnie. Powolutku. Jak baba. Żeby go dużo całować i przytulać i głaskać. Przynajmniej do tej pory tak reagował. Nie to, żeby Dean czasem sobie nie pozwalał na ostrzejsze zachowania. W końcu, był facetem, alfą, rządził w domu i w łóżku, bezapelacyjnie, i nikt mu nie będzie narzucał, jak ma się ~~kochać~~ pieprzyć z własnym omegą!

A już zwłaszcza rzeczony omega nie będzie nic narzucał, bo co on tam ma do gadania!

Nie to, żeby Deana to w ogóle obchodziło. Bo nie.

Może odrobinkę, ale to tylko dlatego, że szczeniaczek. Każdy prawdziwy alfa musi dbać o swoje szczeniaczki - naturalna sprawa. A kiedy szczeniaczek jest w omedze, to trzeba dbać też o omegę. To się skończy jak tylko szczeniaczek będzie na zewnątrz i wtedy wszystko wróci do normy i w ogóle.

Tak.

Właśnie.

Do normy.

Ależ się ten omega przeciąga! I jak zerka spod rzęs. I jak pachnie!

I coś tam sobie mamrocze pod nosem...

Dean nastawił uszu, żeby lepiej słyszeć.

I trochę się pochylił, bliżej jego warg.

Żeby lepiej słyszeć.

\- ...może takiego małego?... - spytał cichutko Cas.

Dean poczuł, że cała krew spływa w to jedno miejsce, cały żar z ciała nagle roznieca się na nowo i robi się w jednej chwili znów twardy, gotowy i tak cholernie podniecony, że mało nie rzucił się na tego małego flirciarza. Jakąś ostatnią przytomną myślą pchnął go (może nieco za szorstko, bo Cas aż jęknął) na drugi bok, uważając jednak, żeby nie nacisnąć brzucha. Teraz, gdy Cas leżał na prawym boku, tyłem, z tyłkiem całkiem zgrabnie wypiętym, jaśniutkim, gładkim, nic tylko...

 ...PLASK!

Z rozmachem uderzył. Skóra dłoni przylepiła się do pośladka, mięśnie stawiły opór, klaps rozległ się w sypialni jak wystrzał. Cas cały drgnął, syknął z bólu, na długim wydechu wypuścił powietrze, starając się rozluźnić, nie ulegać panice i nie cofać przed kolejnym uderzeniem, przed dotykiem. Pieszczotą, która nadeszła, niezwłocznie rekompensując krzywdę. Dean nie cofnął ręki, miękko zatoczył koło, ścisnął jędrną krągłość, znów zatoczył koło, pogłaskał czule i dopiero po tym zerknął na blednące zaczerwienienie. Kontrast tych dwóch doznań, dwóch tak różnych bodźców, gdy w odstępie sekund ta sama dłoń sprawia przykrość i niesie ulgę wywołał w nich obu natychmiastową reakcję, bardziej zaskakującą Casa niż Deana. 

Omega jęknął, przygryzł wargę i podsunął biodra w stronę alfy w czytelnym geście zachęty.

Dean nie czekał, uderzył jeszcze raz, nieco mocniej, warcząc i rozpędzając swego wewnętrznego drapieżcę, który zwęszył łup. Wszelkie myśli zgasły, rozsądek uleciał, została tylko ślepa żądza, by dopaść omegę, posiąść go i oznaczyć. Ugryźć. Otrzeć się o niego tyle razy, żeby przesiąknął zapachem alfy, żeby cały pachniał Deanem, żeby pachniał tylko nim, jak noszona koszula, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest cały Deana, calutki, tylko jego, tylko...

\- Mój! MÓJ! - warczał przez zęby, wpychając się między jego uda, między pośladki, z furią, z impetem, początkowo gubiąc rytm, chaotycznie, w oszołomieniu, z uczuciem żaru eksplodującym w podbrzuszu, rozszerzającym się na okoliczne tkanki, płynącym tętnicami w stronę serca, do głowy, rozprężającym płuca aż musiał krzyknąć, żeby nie pękły, musiał krzyknąć, żeby móc znów oddychać, żeby przetrwać, żeby przeżyć...

Cas pisnął jak szczeniaczek i ten cichutki, błagalno-rozpaczliwy dźwięk ocucił alfę. Rozluźnił szczęki i mrugając, jak jeleń złapany w reflektory samochodu, spojrzał na kark. Kolejny ślad, świeży, głęboki. Zbyt głęboki. Poniosło go. Zlizał krople krwi z ranki i mruknął coś uspokajającego. Jeszcze tkwił w omedze, czując wilgoć własnego nasienia, które powolutku zaczęło ciec na wewnętrzną stronę uda.

Dean sięgnął, by sprawdzić, czy omega również szczytował i z ulgą (która go samego zaskoczyła) potwierdził, że tak. Z początku, gdy go dopiero zabrał, niezbyt się przejmował, czy Cas znajduje jakąkolwiek przyjemność, ale teraz było alfie głupio i jakoś... wstyd, gdy zdarzało się, że nie doprowadził go do orgazmu. Nie lubił o tym myśleć, to psuło mu humor. Jak ziarnko piasku, które uwiera w najdroższych, najwygodniejszych butach. Jakoś mu uwłaczało. Że co? Że nie potrafi sprawić, żeby omega odjechał? Żeby zobaczył gwiazdy? Fajerwerki?

Niby omedze się nic od alfy nie należało. Alfa nie miał żadnych obowiązków wobec niego, mógł go używać jak się używa krzesła i nikt się nie zastanawia, czy krzesło odczuwa satysfakcję, ale... Jednak... Po głębszym namyśle... Cas nie był _krzesłem_.

I to było przyjemne, ogarniać go ramionami i czuć jak drży i stęka i wije się, wypina, chce więcej, chce się cały oddać i prosi, całym sobą, nie słowami, ale każdym calem ciała, żeby Dean go brał...

Bo go chce. Chce Deana.

Cas roztarł dłonią kark i spojrzał przez ramię w zielone, wilgotne oczy. Kosmyk włosów przylepił się mu do czoła, wilgotnego od potu i Dean przetarł mu je palcem, odgarnął na bok ciemną, miękką grzywkę.

\- Co? - spytał omega prawie wesoło, jakby coś właśnie zbroili wspólnie, co miało zostać ich sekretem.

Dean nie odpowiedział. Słowa nie przychodziły mu z łatwością. Nie takie jak zwykle: połajanki i polecenia. Teraz był daleki od tego, żeby łajać i rozkazywać. Teraz miał ochotę... więcej, miał  _p o t r z e b ę_ , żeby tego wilczka... Żeby mu dać... coś. Dużo. Wszystko. Żeby go... Dean sam nie wiedział jak to nazwać, nie umiał się rozeznać we własnych uczuciach, było ich za wiele, za wiele naraz, zbyt intensywne, aż się przestraszył, że za bardzo nim zawładną, że go zbyt obnażą i osłabią, więc chciał się odsunąć, ale nie mógł. Gapił się w te niebieskie-niebieskie ślepia, zakleszczając omegę w objęciach, chłonąc zapach ich ciał, rozgrzanej skóry, nasienia.

\- Nic - mruknął, przymykając powieki i jednocześnie chowając nos we włosy nad karkiem. Jakoś mu się zrobiło błogo, sennie.

\- Zimno trochę...

Dean sięgnął za siebie i nakrył ich obu kołdrą, zwłaszcza Casa, prawie po uszy.

\- Lepiej? - wymamrotał i pocałował go w szyję, leniwym, długim, mokrym pocałunkiem. Cas potwierdził i jakoś tak się umościł wygodniej, nie tracąc przy tym ani na chwilę kontaktu z alfą. Łuk jego grzbietu i bioder ciasno przylegał do torsu i brzucha alfy. Dean jeszcze ciaśniej go objął, na wszelki wypadek, jeszcze raz uszczypnął skórę na szyi, tym razem już delikatnie, nie zostawiając draśnięcia ani siniaka.

Ten omega to jednak zagadka, ale alfa rozważania zawiłości ich relacji zostawił na później.

\- Kocham cię - szepnął wpółprzytomnie. A może mu się to przyśniło?

Cas uśmiechnął się pod nosem, słysząc pochrapywanie zza pleców. Klaps bolał przez chwilkę, ale to co nastąpiło po nim było warte o wiele więcej. I Cas nie żałował.

To tak jak z wchodzeniem na górę. Po drodze się poobijasz i popłaczesz od nadmiaru trudności, ale kiedy już wejdziesz na szczyt - ogarnia cię euforia i wiesz, że zrobiłbyś to jeszcze raz. Dean był taką górą, trudny w podejściu, wymagający i nawet niebezpieczny, ale Cas był gotów na tę wyprawę. Czuł, że to zajmie mu mnóstwo czasu. Całe życie.

I był gotów.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Mieszkanko nad posterunkiem rozświetlały włączone lampy, telewizor coś gadał głosem Jona Stewarda i pachniało sosem pomidorowym, który Frank gotował do makaronu. 

Jody nie była złą kucharką. Frank po prostu lubił dla niej coś przyrządzić. Zwłaszcza kiedy kończyła służbę. Chociaż w Pinewood Jody nigdy nie była tak naprawdę poza służbą - oprócz niej nie było innych policjantów (cięcia budżetowe), więc z dużym prawdopodobieństwem, gdyby coś się zdarzyło, jej telefon by zadzwonił i musiałaby znów ubrać się i jechać. 

Na szczęście niewiele się działo wśród tych niespełna dwustu mieszkańców, z czego tylko zaledwie połowa mieszkała faktycznie _w mieście_ , a druga połowa - tak jak Winchesterowie i Frank - na okolicznych ranczach i w swoich leśnych siedliskach, godzinę lub dwie jazdy od Pinewood lub do pobliskiego tartaku, który również zaliczali do, jakże szumnie nazywanej, infrastruktury miejskiej.

Może ze względu na to, że byli tak nieliczni, może ze względu na te odległości, mieszkańcy starali się rozwiązywać swoje problemy w zaciszu domowym i nie kłopotać miejscowego stróża prawa. Powszechnie znane bolączki jak chuligaństwo, kradzieże i wandalizm praktycznie nie istniały w tej ich mieścince zabitej deskami. Bo i co tam można było ukraść, albo zniszczyć? Meg, prowadząca sklep i Benny z zajazdu trzymali broń w widocznym miejscu, a ich starzy klienci wiedzieli, że żadne z nich nie będzie się patyczkować.

Nowi klienci, kierowcy trucków i ludzie pchający się na północ, najczęściej nie szukali zwady. Przejeżdżali przez miasteczko, jeśli już się zatrzymując to na chwilę, na drobne zakupy, tankowanie, czasem na nocny odpoczynek, aby nabrać sił przed dalszą podróżą. Swoje kłopoty zabierali ze sobą.

Co nie oznaczało, że praca Jody wcale się nie liczyła. Każdego dnia robiła objazd, czasem dowoziła zakupy tym z odleglejszych zakątków, starszym i chorym. Z braku innych służb pełniła nieformalnie również obowiązki strażaka czy paramedyka: pomagała ściągać gniazda szerszeni, przywiozła starego Hoggsa z paskudną raną stopy i może dzięki pierwszej pomocy, jakiej mu udzieliła, nie trzeba było amputować dwóch zmiażdżonych palców. Dała się poznać mieszkańcom jako rzetelna, pryncypialna, ale sprawiedliwa i nie dająca sobie w kaszę dmuchać, rozsądna baba, czym zaskarbiła sobie ich szacunek i posłuch. Kiedy zwracała na coś uwagę, zwykle nie musiała powtarzać.

Frank jej słuchał.

Miał, owszem, własne zdanie, ale słuchał jej, nawet kiedy po raz setny narzekała na Winchestera, wypominając mu całą listę przewinień. Największym było to, że Cas do niego wrócił. Jody nie mogła się z tym pogodzić, kibicując skrycie Charliemu i licząc, że spokojny, kulturalny właściciel cukierni zajmie się biednym chłopakiem i dzieckiem i będą żyli razem długo i szczęśliwie. Imponowało jej, że tak woził Casa w te i we wte do Crabtown, że podarował mu kilka bukietów czerwonych róż, kiedy jeszcze Dean się namyślał, co z tym fantem zrobić i wydawało się, że nie chce omegi i dzieciaka. 

Ale Frank jakoś swoje wiedział, czuł przez skórę, zwłaszcza po tamtych wypadkach w jaskiniach, że dla Deana Winchestera to jeszcze nie ostatni rozdział. Współczuł chłopcu, kiedy Dean go odrzucił, mimo tych upokarzających próśb, gdy Cas klękał przed nim i tak bardzo liczył, że Dean go zabierze do domu... I potem, gdy się dowiedzieli, że chłopak nie jest takim do końca chłopakiem i jeszcze nosi małe w sobie.

Rany! Co to była za awantura! Amy opowiadała, że Winchester ryczał jak zwierzę w potrzasku, potłukł szafkę z lekami, żądał, żeby wyskrobała _to_ , cokolwiek to było i trudno im wszystkim było wówczas przyswoić fakt, że mówili o prawdziwej ciąży - przecież chłopcy nie zachodzą w ciążę. Skoro dla Franka to była jakaś _mutacja_ , to jak się czuł Dean? Frank go nawet rozumiał. Oczywiście baby, jak to baby, natychmiast wzięły dzieciaka pod swoje skrzydła i utworzyły Babski Front Obrony Porzuconych (jak to sobie nazwał Frank żartobliwie). Taka ich rola, wiadomo. Facet musi chwilę pomyśleć, racjonalnie rozważyć za i przeciw. Kobiety są bardziej uczuciowe, a uczucia szybsze niż rozum. I bardziej bezkompromisowe. Oj, znalazły się te trzy, jak w korcu maku: Jody, Amy i ta cała Ellen. Trzy wiedźmy. 

Biedny Winchester. Młody chłopak, niby taki sprytny, silny i bogaty, trzymał tych swoich żelazną ręką i jeszcze chłopaków z tartaku, a to niełatwe, utrzymać posłuch u drwali z Północy, ale na takie trzy nie ma mocnych. Musiał się jeszcze sporo nauczyć o babach i - w tym przypadku - panienkach, takich jak Cas. 

\- Już przestań! - Przerwał szorstko, gdy Jody rozpędziła się z litanią pretensji. - Nie jest takim diabłem, jak go malujesz! Cas jest najwyraźniej szczęśliwy. To czego się im wtryniać? Hę? - Podniósł brwi i zagonił ją gestem do stołu. - Siadaj, zaraz ci nałożę. Sosik wyszedł palce lizać! Mówiłem ci, że najlepsi kucharze to weterani?

\- Według ciebie weterani są najlepsi we wszystkim! - Prychnęła, ale zajęła miejsce i czekała na swoją porcję niecierpliwie, bo ślinka ciekła od tych zapachów. 

\- Wojsko to szkoła życia! - Oświadczył stanowczo, stawiając świeżo odcedzony makaron i rondelek sosu. - I albo przetrwasz, albo zginiesz i nikt po tobie nie będzie płakał. 

Jody spojrzała jakoś dziwnie, sięgnęła przez stół i dotknęła jego ręki.

\- Nie rozklejam się! - Zastrzegł oschle, mimo że trochę się jednak rozkleił. Nie chciał dać po sobie poznać. Nauczył się trzymać fason i nie zamierzał opuszczać gardy na starość. Nawet przy niej. 

Szczególnie przy niej. Niech nie myśli, że ma do czynienia z jakimś mazgajem, którego trzeba niańczyć. Jeden Cas do niańczenia wystarczy.

\- Po prostu się martwię - mruknęła, nawijając spaghetti na widelec i maczając w sosie.

\- To przestań! - burknął, nie do końca pewien, czy nadal rozmawiają o chłopaku, czy o nim. - Dean go kocha. 

\- Kocha! Akurat! - Aż się zakrztusiła i odkaszlnęła. - Żebyś widział to łóżko na strychu! Na gołej podłodze! Barłóg! Jak zobaczyłam zdjęcie z usg przypięte pinezką... Bóg mi świadkiem, gdyby Cas mnie nie złapał za rękę, to bym tego... DEANA tam na miejscu położyła! - Wbiła widelec w kluski z impetem, mało nie przebiła dna talerza. - Aż mnie serce boli, jak pomyślę, co ten dzieciak czuł, leżąc w tym zimnie, w ciemności, samotny... - Żuła przez chwilę, wstała, wzięła z lodówki dwa piwa i podała jedno Frankowi.

\- Palec go bolał? Nie? To znaczy, że Dean ma rację! - Starał się ją uspokoić. - Małemu się żadna krzywda nie działa! Ot, urządził sobie cichy kącik, bo wszyscy mu suszą głowę bez przerwy! Przecież widzę, jak mu nadskakują. A to ciągle: zjedz coś, połóż się, odpocznij, nie wstawaj, nie dźwigaj, nie noś, napij się... - Przedrzeźniał na przemian Ellen i Deana. - Cholery można dostać! Na jego miejscu bym uciekł do lasu a nie tylko na strych!

\- Oszalałeś? - Jody przełknęła łyk i otarła wargi. - Z brzuchem pod nosem? W jego stanie?! To dobrze, że _ta Ellen_ akurat się troszczy! 

Frank stłumił uśmieszek, bo Jody osobiście cierpiała na dysonans poznawczy jeśli szło o Ellen. Obie były twarde i obie uzurpowały sobie prawo do zastępowania chłopakowi matki. Jody się zżyła z Casem gdy u niej mieszkał, przywiązała się do niego i teraz cierpiała, widząc że inna kobieta zajęła jej miejsce. Toczyła się między nimi utajona rywalizacja. Ellen zyskała przewagę przez sam fakt, że Cas teraz mieszkał na ranczu, więc Jody się złościła i w odwecie punktowała każde jej niedopatrzenie, każdy błąd.

\- Chociaż nie wiedziała o tym strychu! - Wytknęła ze złośliwą satysfakcją. - Żebyś widział jej minę! Nic nie wiedziała! I właśnie sam widzisz! Tego Deana to trzeba stale pilnować! 

Frank pokiwał głową. _Ta_ Ellen. _Ten_ Dean. Czy kiedyś Jody przestanie się o nich wyrażać, jak o podejrzanych typkach z półświatka? Czy kiedyś im przebaczy, że zabrali Casa, stając na drodze szczęściu z Charliem, który ucieleśniał ideał każdej przyszłej teściowej? Dean w oczach Jody ucieleśniał samo zło, typowego męża-drania, znęcającego się nad rodziną, a do pełni obrazu brakowało mu tylko rogów i kopyt krzesających iskry na asfalcie. I nie zapowiadało się na razie, żeby Jody spojrzała łaskawiej.

\- A te siniaki na karku? - Wróciła do swojego ulubionego tematu. - Może go dusi? Czytałam, że niektórzy zboczeńcy praktykują takie perwersje...

\- Nie dusi, daj już spokój! Jacy zboczeńcy! Jakie perwersje? - Zniecierpliwił się. Bo ileż można wałkować w kółko to samo? - Amy by poznała! Akurat jej nie zależy, żeby kryć występki Winchesterów! Raz dwa by zabrała Casa, gdyby tylko widziała, że mu się krzywda dzieje! Już raz to zrobiła, to i zrobiłaby drugi. Ma wprawę... - mruknął i niemrawo pogrzebał widelcem w stygnącym jedzeniu. - Przestań im się wtrącać! Wisisz nad nimi jak sęp wypatrujący padliny! Cas go wybrał. Wrócił, bo chciał. Kocha go. - Powtórzył miękko. - Może to nie jest idealny facet, ale jeśli Cas go chce, to co nam do tego? I czemu ma go nie chcieć, jak Dean za nim mało oczu nie zgubi? Co?

\- Pleciesz!

\- Ja tam zauważyłem od razu, że coś jest między nimi. Już wtedy nad rzeką. - Przypomniał nie bez dumy. - Jak on się za nim rzucił pod wodę, jak go sobą zasłaniał! Mógł go oddać tym bydlakom? Mógł. Albo nam. Chciałaś go wziąć, pamiętasz? A jednak go ciągnął ze sobą! Po co? Bo już wtedy go sobie upatrzył, ot co! - Zakończył z trumfem.

\- No, wiesz? - Obraziła się, zagryzła piklem ze słoika i ciągnęła w emocjach - ...jak możesz tak mówić! Jakie _upatrzył_? Jakie _kocha_? Porwał go! Gwałcił! Ślepego dzieciaka, który nie mógł mu się ani przeciwstawić, ani uciec! Gdybym wtedy wiedziała, co to za gagatek!...

\- To i dobrze, że nie wiedziałaś! - Przerwał. - W sprawy rodzinne nie ma się co wpieprzać! Niech sobie sami poukładają! I coś mi się widzi, że Dean to już siedzi głęboko pod pantoflem, tylko jeszcze o tym nie wie! - Zarechotał na wspomnienie ostatniej wizyty. 

Cas może i był dwa razy mniejszy od niego i wydawało się z boku, że nie ma za wiele do powiedzenia, ale Frank doświadczonym, wojskowym okiem dostrzegał wszelkie niuanse nowo układającej się hierarchii. Nawet bez mundurów i belek na pagonach potrafił odróżnić sierżanta od pułkownika, zwykłego szeregowego od generała. Początkowo, owszem, biedny chłopiec wydawał się mieć najpośledniejszą pozycję w obu rodzinach: swojej starej i w nowej. Ale to się najwyraźniej zmieniło w ostatnich miesiącach i nie tylko ze względu na dziecko. Baby nie znały się na męskich sprawach i nie umiały rozumować tak, jak Dean. Im się miłość kojarzyła z kwiatami, bombonierkami i czułymi słówkami, a Frank widział całkiem inne sygnały. 

Po pierwsze Cas zajmował zawsze miejsce blisko lidera, samca alfy. Niby z boku, niby trochę z tyłu, ale jednak w centrum. Uprzywilejowane i... chronione. Ewidentnie był pod parasolem Deana. Większość mieszkańców rancza wyglądała jak zgraja zabijaków, a mimo to każdy mu grzecznie ustępował, a jeśli Cas czegoś potrzebował, natychmiast spieszyli mu z pomocą. Czy to zdjąć coś z najwyższej półki, czy to otworzyć drzwi, gdy wtaczał się z tym pękatym brzuchem do pokoju. Nawet głupi pilot do telewizora albo kubek ze stolika mu podawali, bez proszenia. Po drugie: Dean na niego fukał, warczał, groził mu palcem, ale jeszcze do niedawna, póki Cas był w formie, woził go ze sobą. Kupował sterty prezentów, wyposażył we wszystko. Amy sama przyznała, że nigdy nie spotkała się z taką rozrzutnością. Wypożyczenie sprzętu medycznego do porodu kosztowało fortunę, opłaty za opiekę Jessie i położnych drugie tyle. Frank swoje wiedział: gdyby Deana nie obchodziło, to by nie szastał forsą na prawo i lewo. Dziecko dzieckiem, ale na chłopaku też mu musiało zależeć. I to jak. W końcu traktował go jak inwestycję długoterminową. Czyli robił plany na przyszłość. Wspólne. Poważne. Inaczej by przecież nie oddalał tej obcej baby, co miała zostać panią Winchesterową. Jak jej tam było? Lisa!

A to, że nie dawał kwiatków? Że nie prowadzał do opery? Nie robił maślanych oczek? No, akurat z maślanymi oczkami to Frank nie był taki pewien. Dean się gapił na tę swoją panienkę czasem jak ciele w malowane wrota. A że zamiast kwiatków kupił mu udziały w cukierni? Mało? Może dla Jody nie było to dosyć romantyczne, ale dla Franka miało większą wartość. Jak na tę bidę, którą był na początku, nad rzeką, gdy Frank go zobaczył pierwszy raz, to zmiana zaszła diametralna. Nie cała zasługa Deana w tym była, nie. Cas zaczął pracować, radził sobie i bez Winchestera, dobrze sobie radził.

Ale takiej panience łatwiej w życiu z kimś takim jak Dean u boku.

I o co ten krzyk, o te kilka siniaków na karku? Frank zaśmiał się pod nosem. Nic tak nie scala związku jak dobry seks, a jak się człowiek zapomni to i rękę może złamać, z łóżka spadając, co dopiero kilka malinek na szyi. Dziwne by było, gdyby Cas tak na Deana nie działał. Przecież to chłopak jak malowanie.

Co tam ta Jody wie!

Siedzi i się zamartwia, a właśnie wszystko wskazuje, że między tymi dwoma sprawy wreszcie zaczęły się dobrze układać.

\- Frank! - Jody podniosła głowę, czując dłoń na swoim kolanie, jeszcze obciągniętym spodniami od munduru. - Stary zbereźniku.

Frank mrugnął, wstał i wyciągnął przygotowane wcześniej świece. Zapalił. Otworzył im po drugim piwie i włączył radio. Wcześniej nastawił je na stację puszczającą głównie ballady i piosenki o miłości.

Jody obserwowała go z podniesioną brwią.

- Jeszcze nie zostaliśmy dziadkami! - Zastrzegł wesoło i pociągnął ją na środek kuchni do tańca. - Jeszcze możemy sami zaszaleć.

\- Ale... - Zaprotestowała i na tym się skończyło, bo zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Cas stał pod ścianą, spoglądając przez cały pokój na rozłożone sprzęty. Inkubator. Butla z tlenem. Monitory, jakieś maszyny z rurkami i przewodami, skrzyneczki z mniejszym sprzętem, który częściowo rozpoznawał: rękaw do mierzenia ciśnienia, urządzenie do kardiotografii, dodatkowe lampy, pudła z materiałami opatrunkowymi, rękawiczkami jednorazowymi, podkłady chłonne, gaza... Amy i Jessie uwijały się wśród tego, głośno rozplanowując, co gdzie powinno stanąć w gotowości, co można schować do komody, co można wynieść do sąsiedniego pokoju, aby nie zagracać przestrzeni, bo - jak obie zgodnie stwierdziły - dojście do łóżka musi być wygodne z trzech stron.

Cas wsadził kciuk między zęby, nerwowo przygryzając paznokieć. W tej chwili wolałby być ślepy, jak rok temu. Wolałby nie widzieć tego całego medycznego zaplecza panoszącego się w ich sypialni, która do tej pory była zacisznym, bezpiecznym miejscem, bardzo prywatnym, tylko dla nich dwóch, Casa i Deana, a teraz stawała się głośna i obca i przypominała o tej całej nieprzyjemnej sprawie, zbliżającej się nieubłaganie wielkimi krokami.

poród

Ten termin kołatał się z tyłu głowy, spychany wciąż głębiej i głębiej, ale nie dało się go tak zupełnie zapomnieć. Kładł się cieniem na wszystkich miłych chwilach, które przeżywał z Deanem, z Ellen i resztą rodziny. Cas nie lubił patrzeć na kalendarz wiszący w kuchni, gdzie na czerwono zaznaczono datę spodziewanego przyjścia szczeniaczka na świat.

Zapewnił ostatnio Deana, że się nie boi, nie chcąc go martwić, ale był _p r z e r a ż o n y_. Amy i Jessie opowiedziały mu o kolejnych fazach tego, co się będzie działo, ćwiczyły z nim techniki relaksacyjne, oddychanie i pozycje, które mogą pomóc, zapewniając go przy tym, że na pewno wszystko odbędzie się szybko i gładko, że sobie świetnie poradzi i że nie ma się czego obawiać, bo będą czuwać nad nim i szczeniaczkiem przez cały czas.

Cas mniej bał się bólu - potrafił go znieść. Najbardziej się bał komplikacji. Że coś się stanie szczeniaczkowi. Że sam umrze. I kto się wówczas zajmie maluszkiem? Ellen, Ellen się nim zajmie. Albo Jody z Amy - starał się sam uspokajać, ale im bliżej porodu, tym bardziej zafrasowany chodził, tym bardziej się stresował.

Na co ten inkubator?

Czy one myślą, że będzie potrzebny? Mówią, że to tylko tak na wszelki wypadek, ale może coś ukrywają? Żeby go nie martwić?

\- Przestań. - Dean zjawił się niezauważenie. Złapał go za rękę i wyciągnął z kąta. - Chodź, nie będziemy im się tu plątać. No, dalej. - Popchnął go lekko w stronę korytarza i schodów, zabierając na dół. - Załóż kurtkę, pójdziemy na spacer.

\- Nie chcę.

\- Chcesz. - Położył mu dłonie na barkach i nacisnął. Cas klapnął na krzesło w hallu, pozwalając, żeby Dean nałożył mu ciężkie, zimowe trapery ze żłobionymi podeszwami, które wyglądały jak opony trucków z drewnem. Przyglądał się, jak Dean wiąże sznurówki, przewlekając je przez kolejne zaczepy i upewniając się, że dobrze obejmują stopę. - Nie za ciasno?

\- Nie.

Dean klęcząc zerknął na niego i westchnął.

\- Nie boję się. - Odpowiedział na nieme pytanie.

\- Kłamiesz. - Alfa nie był zły, stwierdził fakt. Podał mu obszerny, ciepły sweter i pomógł wciągnąć kurtkę. Wyręczył go w zapięciu suwaka, bo Cas już z trudem sięgał tak nisko pod brzuch.

\- Czapka! - Przypomniała Ellen, wychylając się z pomieszczenia, gdzie stały dwie pralki i suszarka. - I rękawiczki!

\- Tak jest, prze'pani. - Dean przewrócił oczami teatralnie i mrugnął łobuzersko do omegi, starając się go rozbawić.

\- Nie chodźcie za długo, dziś jest mroźno! - Przykazała surowo, mijając ich z koszem świeżych prześcieradeł, które zamierzała wyprasować. Prześcieradła, poszewki, ręczniki... Wszystko ostatnio prała w najwyższych temperaturach i prasowała całymi godzinami. To był jej wkład w przygotowania porodowe.

Cas poczuł ścisk żołądka.

_porodowe_

brrr...

Wcale nie chciał o tym teraz myśleć. Nie chciał zerkać w kalendarz, nigdzie wychodzić, spacerować, jeść obiadu, kolacji, jakby to mogło opóźnić mijanie kolejnego dnia, jednego z tych dzielących **_teraz_ ** od **_czerwonej daty_**. Groźnej, czerwonej daty, pędzącej w jego kierunku jak wielka ciężarówka na czołowe zderzenie.

Nie zauważył, kiedy Dean naciągnął mu czapkę z miękkiej, puchatej włóczki, ale nie przeoczył całusa.

\- Chodź! - Alfa błyskawicznie się ubrał i poprowadził ich obu na werandę i podwórze, w zwały białego puchu. - Przyda ci się troszkę ruchu, królewno!

Zmusił go do przyspieszenia kroku, do przedzierania się przez śnieg po kolana, a nie dreptanie dróżką, którą któryś z chłopaków pracowicie odgarnął rankiem. Cas trzymał się nieco z tyłu, próbując sprytnie iść po śladach Deana, trzymając go mocno za rękę. Miło było trzymać go za rękę, czuć jego siłę i oparcie jakie dawał. Parł naprzód, nie przejmując się przeszkodami. Nie męczył się, nie potrzebował przerw na złapanie oddechu. Śmiał się, żartował, przekomarzał z chłopakami i pokazywał, gdzie zawieszą huśtawkę dla synka, gdzie zrobią piaskownicę.

\- Co to piaskownica? - Zainteresował się Cas, bo chociaż słowo nie brzmiało obco, to nie wiedział, do czego służy. - To coś z piaskiem?

\- Z piaskiem. - Potwierdził Dean, przystając obok drzewa na skraju podwórza, gdzie dalej rozciągała się ogromna łąka i ścieżka (teraz przysypana śniegiem), prowadząca w góry. To właśnie tą ścieżką Bobby ich zwiózł tamtego pierwszego dnia. Jechali samochodem, Cas zapamiętał, że strasznie trzęsło, aż spadł z tylnej kanapy między siedzenia i Dean kazał mu zapiąć pas, Cas nie umiał i nie bardzo wiedział o co chodzi z tym pasem, więc Dean kazał Bobby'emu się zatrzymać, przesiadł się do tyłu i pomógł. - Zrobimy taką wielką skrzynię i napełnimy ją piachem, nie tym znad jeziora, jest za szorstki. Przywieziemy ze dwie tony takiego lepszego. Jak na plaży w Malibu, zobaczysz! Dla mojego synka wszystko, co najlepsze!

\- Ale po co? - Cas przyglądał się miejscu, próbując sobie wyobrazić tę skrzynię, tę huśtawkę i tego malca, o którym Dean gadał z taką miłością.

\- Co po co? - Dean nie zrozumiał.

\- Piasek. - Cas też nie rozumiał.

\- Do zabawy. - Wyjaśnił Dean.

Cas nadal nie rozumiał.

\- Jak rany! Nigdy nie bawiłeś się w... - Dean chciał żartobliwie zapytać, ale urwał. Chrząknął. Kaszlnął.

Cas gapił się na śnieg, próbując sobie przypomnieć zabawy z dzieciństwa, ale wiele wspomnień rozmazało się wraz z upływem czasu. Wiele sam wypchnął z pamięci jako zbyt bolesne.

\- Razem będziemy się bawić. Zobaczysz, to fajne. - Dean kucnął i zaczął rozgarniać śnieg, lepić, układać grudki, aż po minucie czy dwóch powstał zarys jakiejś budowli. - O! Na przykład budowanie fortec z fosą. Tylko zamiast śniegu masz piasek, wiaderka, łopatki, grabki...

Omega śledził uważnie jego ruchy i zapamiętywał objaśnienia. Nie próbował kucać, z jego obecną figurą środek ciężkości był mocno przesunięty i trudno byłoby zachować równowagę.

\- Kupimy też zjeżdżalnię! - Dean rozejrzał się roziskrzonym wzrokiem, w wyobraźni ustawiając kolejne zabawki. - I może mały brodzik. Ale jak podrośnie, _mój synek_ \- wtrącił z dumą - będziemy pływać w jeziorze.

Cas spojrzał ponad owczarnią. Dalej, w najniższym miejscu doliny znajdowało się niewielkie jezioro. Mało znał tamte okolice, jak większość rancza. Ellen zabroniła Deanowi zabierać go na takie długie spacery, a samochodem ciężko się było tam dostać, zwłaszcza o tej porze roku.

\- Razem będziemy pływać! - Alfa wstał i mocno go pocałował w usta.

\- Ale ja nie umiem! - Cas złapał oddech, czując jak warstewka śliny zamarza na wardze.

\- Ugh! - Dean warknął, udając zniecierpliwienie. - No, to cię nauczę! Łamago! Nic nie umiesz! - Narzekał, ale przy tym śmiał się, obrócił go plecami do siebie, chwycił pod pachy i zakręcił dookoła siebie. Gdyby to kto inny zrobił, Cas by krzyknął z przestrachu, ale w rękach Deana czuł się bezpiecznie. Nie pozwoliłby mu teraz upaść. Nie, jeśli miałoby to skrzywdzić szczeniaczka. - Muszę cię wszystkiego nauczyć, co?

\- Wszystkiego nie! Czytać mnie nauczył Sammy! A piec ciasteczka Ellen! I Charlie! - Sprostował uczciwie, chichocząc i piszcząc z emocji. - Ojejku! Kręci mi się w głowie!

\- Ech. - Dean postawił go i przytrzymał, żeby omega nie upadł w zaspy. - Już ten Charlie niech mi się tu nie plącze za bardzo!

\- Jest miły. - Cas oparł policzek na piersi Deana, oddychając głęboko rześkim powietrzem. Mróz głuszył wszelkie wonie, poza tym specyficznym, ostrym zapachem zimy, czymś co jest bardziej wrażeniem niż aromatem, jak mentol. Niesamowity krajobraz rozpościerał się przed ich oczami: niebieskawy zarys gór, ze szczytami niknącymi na tle nieba. Łąki pokryte śniegiem odbijały światło jak wielkie reflektory, w południe trudno było na nie patrzeć bez mrużenia powiek. A niżej rozpościerały się lasy, porosłe tęgimi, wieloletnimi sosnami. Cas nie był pewien, jak wielkie jest ranczo, raz zapytał Deana, które ziemie należą do niego, a alfa zatoczył dłonią dookoła. Ogrom. Jakby Dean posiadał pół świata!

\- Jest bardzo miły, gdy mi się nie pokazuje na oczy. - Stwierdził kwaśno. - Jak mój synek?

Cas się uśmiechnął. Odkąd Jessie powiedziała, że _to prawdopodobnie chłopiec_ , Dean nie wyrażał się inaczej. Cały czas podkreślał na swój użytek i całej reszty świata, że w brzuchu jest CHŁOPAK. Jego chłopak.

\- Już tak nie skacze. - Przypomniał. - Amy mówi, że jest za duży i już nie ma tyle miejsca. Poza tym...

...poza tym szykuje się już do porodu, przypomniał sobie i to przyćmiło radosny nastrój sprzed chwili.

\- Już niedługo się zobaczymy! Nie mogę się doczekać! - Dean odsunął go trochę, żeby móc spojrzeć w twarz. - Ciekawe, czy będzie podobny bardziej do mnie, czy do ciebie?

\- Do mnie to wolałbym nie - mruknął Cas i znów się przytulił, chowając twarz w fałdy Deanowej kurtki.

\- Może mieć twoje oczy. - Dean się głośno rozmarzył. - Takie niebieskie.

Cas przestąpił z nogi na nogę. O co temu Deanowi chodzi? Lepsze byłyby zielone! Zdecydowanie lepsze.

\- Ale wolałbym, żeby był wyższy i silniejszy! - Dean poklepał go przyjaźnie po plecach. - Nie obraź się, słodkie z ciebie chucherko, ale mój synek...

\- Tak, wiem. Powinien być alfą. - Cas zacisnął szczęki. Jeszcze jeden z wielu tłumionych ostatnio lęków. Dean nie zaprzeczył. Nie odezwał się, tylko oparł policzek o głowę omegi i tak stali przez chwilę, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach.

\- Nie - powiedział po chwili Dean stanowczo, niemal gniewnie. - Nie pozwolę ci znów uciec. I na pewno nie zabierzesz mojego synka.

\- Co? - Cas podniósł wzrok.

\- Wiem, co ci łazi po głowie i raz na zawsze sobie to wyjaśnijmy. - Zmierzyli się spojrzeniem. - Ani ty, ani on nigdzie się nie wybieracie. Do Jody, do Amy, do cholernego Charliego. Nigdzie. Rozumiesz? Po moim trupie. Czy to będzie alfa, czy omega. Rozumiesz? Po moim trupie i jeśli jeszcze raz zaczniesz coś kombinować, to na Pierwszego Wilka... - Dean zaczął obniżać głos do niskiego, ponurego warkotu i mówić coraz dobitniej, jak zawsze, gdy się złościł i wymagał bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa. To był sygnał, że nie warto nawet zaczynać dyskusji. W tym stanie wszelki sprzeciw, najsłabszy, prowokował alfę do ostrej reakcji. - Rozumiesz?

Zawiesił głos pytająco, ale Cas wiedział, że jedyna akceptowalna odpowiedź to potwierdzenie.

\- Tak. - Dla jasności dodatkowo skinął gorliwie.

Dean rzucił jeszcze jedno z repertuaru groźnych spojrzeń i pocałował go w czoło.

\- To zmykajmy do domu, bo się przeziębisz i Ellen mnie powiesi za... khm, khm... - Kaszlnął, bo ostatnio zaczął trochę się pilnować z wulgaryzmami. Ciężko mu szło, ale się starał. - Nie jest ci zimno, co?

\- Nie. Dean, możemy się jeszcze przejść dookoła domu. - Zaproponował ochoczo. Cierpł na myśl o powrocie do domu, wypełnionego tym całym szpitalnym sprzętem, zapachem i atmosferą wyczekiwania. Najchętniej by się zupełnie wyniósł z ich sypialni, do pokoju maluszka, albo na strych. Mógłby spać na strychu, naprawdę. Nie przeszkadzałoby mu to. Posłanie było bardzo wygodne, jak się nakrywał tymi wszystkimi kołdrami i kocami i na to rozłożonym śpiworem, to aż robiło mu się gorąco, chociaż brakowało tam ogrzewania.

Dean nieświadom tych rozmyślań pociągnął go na ścieżkę, ruszając znajomą trasą, krok za krokiem, dostojnie, pomny na cenny ładunek, niesiony ostrożnie przez Casa. Dobry humor mu wrócił i zaczął znów snuć plany, czego będzie szczeniaczka uczył, gdzie go będzie zabierał i wymieniał imiona, które mu się podobały, pytając Casa, czy dobrze brzmią z nazwiskiem Winchester.

\- Theodor Winchester? Co? Theo? Mały Theo? Ted? Teddy? Jak myślisz? Teddy bear. - Roześmiał się. - Mój mały _bear_. Mały miś. Hm?

\- Miś? - Cas uśmiechnął się szeroko, z czułością i poklepał wolną dłonią brzuch. Maluch pewnie nic nie poczuł, ale Cas nie mógł sobie odmówić tego pieszczotliwego gestu. - Miś. To ładnie.

\- Miś. Silny jak niedźwiedź! - Dean skręcił za róg, głośno się zastanawiając. - Pasuje do niego.

\- Miś. - Powtórzył miękko Cas.

\- Misiek! Mój Misiek. - Ton alfy aż ociekał dumą i entuzjazmem.

Cas nie poprawił go: nasz. Niech sobie alfa mówi, że jego. Niech ma.

Nowe imię coraz bardziej mu się podobało.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skąd skojarzenie Teddy bear z Miśkiem? :) Trochę tu mieszam dwa zupełnie różne "systemy walutowe" (jakby to powiedział Ryszard Ochódzki, bohater komedii "Miś"), bo Dean kojarzy Teddy bear z misiem i z angielskiego bear dochodzi do polskiego zdrobnienia imienia Michael (Michał -> Misiek -> Miś) co jest oczywiście karkołomnym pomysłem, ale z dużym porozumiewawczym mrugnięciem do Was, załóżmy, że mogli sobie tak wyrozumować :)  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teddy_bear
> 
> Nawiasem mówiąc, bardzo lubię, kiedy Jensen Ackles mówi o i do Mishy Collinsa per Mish (nie Misha), bo to słowiańskie, jakże rodzimo brzmiące "Miś" właśnie :) Zawsze w takich chwilach zastanawiam się, czy mający polskie korzenie Jared (lub może jego rodzina, dziadkowie?) kiedyś ich nauczyli tego miłego słówka z dziecięcego języka i Mish w tym wypadku jest bardziej polskim Misiem niż rosyjskim Mishą? :) ;) Też karkołomny pomysł, ale lubię sobie wyobrażać, że tak właśnie jest! :) Jensen kiedyś podczas konwentu powiedział, ze Misha jest jak miś, którego chce się schować do kieszeni: "He's so cute you know? Like one of those little teddy bears, you just wanna stuff him in your pocket and take him home with you."


	11. Chapter 11

Cas stał na werandzie i patrzył błagalnie na alfę.

\- Nie. - Dean zeskoczył ze schodków na odśnieżoną ścieżkę prowadzącą do garażu i na podjazd, rozjeżdżony ciężkimi samochodami. Omega odsunął opadającą na czoło włóczkową czapkę i spojrzał przejmująco, jak zbity psiak. - Nie wywalaj na mnie gałów! Nigdzie cię nie zabiorę!

Omega nie powiedział ani słowa, tylko stał, oparty o słupek podporowy i balustradę. Dean wsiadł do dżipa, odpalił silnik i usilnie starał się nie zerkać w kierunku domu.

\- Trzy tygodnie do porodu, a temu się marzą wojaże! - syknął z niezadowoleniem. Teraz powinien siedzieć na tyłku w pokoju dziecinnym i przekładać kaftaniki z szuflady do szuflady! Zająłby się czymś pożytecznym... Czymś bezpiecznym. Przecież szczeniaczek nie może się zupełnie niczym stresować. Co za głupiutki wilczek!

Zacisnął palce na kierownicy. Westchnął. Zerknął na werandę. Westchnął ponownie i włączył podgrzewanie siedzeń. Westchnął trzeci raz, warknął, przeklął głośno, jakby to miało rozwiązać problem i udał, że czegoś szuka w schowku. Zerknął na werandę. Głupek stał cierpliwie, z tymi swoimi oczami pełnymi nadziei.

\- Jak teraz mu ustąpisz, to już ci tak wlezie na głowę... - Ostrzegł sam siebie, wiedząc że tę bitwę sromotnie przegrał. Wysiadł. Potupał w śniegu, rozejrzał się dookoła, powęszył. Przyjrzał niebu, czy szykuje się jakieś załamanie pogody i zaczął iść w stronę domu. Cas wyglądał jak pies, który widzi pana, sięgającego po smycz. Spacer! Spacer! Przestąpił kilkukrotnie z nogi na nogę, drobiąc w miejscu niecierpliwie, ale jeszcze nie odważył się ucieszyć. Jeszcze nie wiedział, czy radość nie okaże się przedwczesna.

Dean podszedł do werandy i zlustrował go od stóp do głów. Trapery? Są. Grube, dresowe spodnie? Są. Kurtka, rękawiczki, wielki szalik z czegoś bardzo miękkiego i puchatego, który ostatnio dostał od Amy, jest.

\- Popraw czapkę! - Zażądał oschle. - I jazda! Nie chcę się spóźnić przez ciebie.

Cas pisnął, roześmiał się, rzucił się na niego z wdzięcznością, Dean go złapał na schodach, żeby sobie czegoś nie połamał i nie zjechał na tyłku po śliskiej nawierzchni. Chłopaki regularnie odśnieżali i posypywali schodki piaskiem, ale mocno już nieforemna figura omegi utrudniała mu poruszanie nawet w bezpiecznych przestrzeniach domu. Dean pocił się na samą myśl, że mógłby się wywrócić i coś sobie zrobić. Albo szczeniaczkowi.

Podprowadził go do samochodu i pomógł się wspiąć na siedzenie, ponieważ dżip miał wysokie zawieszenie.

\- Pas! - Przypomniał, pilnując, żeby taśma nie opasywała środka brzucha i nie uciskała nadmiernie. - I masz być grzeczny!

\- Będę! - Cas zatrzepotał rzęsami, wyszczerzony od ucha do ucha. - Dziękuję, Dean!

\- Ta... - mruknął i zatrzasnął drzwiczki. Obszedł dżipa, wybierając numer Ellen, żeby ją uprzedzić, że zabiera omegę ze sobą. Dokończył krótką rozmowę, zapewniając, że na pewno coś zjedzą w Pinewood, _coś ciepłego i zdrowego, nie u Benny'ego, nie, na pewno, bo tam sama smażenina_ , przytaknął posłusznie. Ellen się nie rozgadywała, bo od razu chciała zadzwonić do Jody i Amy, żeby zorganizować domowy obiad dla omegi. Upewniła się tylko, że jest ciepło ubrany (Dean potwierdził), rzuciła groźne: pilnuj go!, i się rozłączyła.

\- Dean? - Cas pogłaskał go delikatnie po przedramieniu, kiedy już zaczęli powolutku wyjeżdżać na drogę. - Przepraszam...

\- Co znowu?

\- Siku. - Zaszemrał, skruszony, z dłonią na klamce i już rozpiął klamrę, pas zaczął się zwijać a on zaczął wysiadać. - Ja zaraz pobiegnę i szybko...

\- Stój! Podjedziemy pod schody. Nie będziesz lazł przez te zaspy.

Cas grzecznie skinął, zaczekał aż alfa pomoże i podprowadzi do środka. Za progiem potruchtał tym swoim zabawnym, rozkołysanym krokiem do łazienki, zrzucając kurtkę i rękawiczki na podłogę. Sprawa najwyraźniej zrobiła się alarmująca, bo zwykle nie bałaganił tak ostentacyjnie. Dean nie potrafił się rozzłościć. Zajrzał do kuchni i śmiejąc się wyjaśnił Ellen, czemu jeszcze nie wyjechali. Oboje skorzystali z okazji, żeby przygotować i zabrać trochę słodkich i słonych przekąsek na drogę i termos z kakao.

\- Jedź ostrożnie. - Ellen mruknęła, nie ukrywając zatroskania.

\- Zawsze jeżdżę.

\- Akurat! Zawsze jeździsz jak wariat. - Wytknęła i oboje się uśmiechnęli do siebie. Na swój przewrotny sposób omega najpierw ich bardzo podzielił, a później bardzo zbliżył.

\- Nie z nim. - Obronił się i spuścił wzrok, udając, że szpera w torbie z drożdżówkami. I to była prawda. Z omegą na pokładzie nie szarżował. - Pójdę pomóc mu się ubrać... Jest gibki jak chrząszcz przewrócony na plecy... - Zażartował i mrugnął. W holu Cas akurat wyczyniał niestworzone akrobacje, próbując podnieść rękawiczkę, więc Dean nadszedł w najodpowiedniejszym momencie.

\- Ale ja sam!... - Uniósł się honorem.

\- Wkładaj. - Przytrzymał mu kurtkę, zapiął, przypilnował, żeby się omega opatulił. Ellen podała mu torbę z jedzeniem i zeszli do auta. - Na pewno nic nie potrzebujesz jeszcze? - spytał kontrolnie, zanim zatrzasnął drzwiczki.

\- Na pewno. - Cas pokiwał, mało sobie karku nie zwichnął i obserwował jak Dean obchodzi wóz i zasiada za kółkiem. - Cieszę się, że jedziemy! Już mi się nudziło w domu! Nie skarżę się! Ale wiesz, od tego ciągłego gapienia się na... - Urwał i uciekł wzrokiem za okno, w ośnieżony las.

Dean rozumiał. Na nim też zbliżająca się data porodu zaczęła wywierać wrażenie. Czuł miły przypływ adrenaliny i nie mógł się już doczekać, żeby wreszcie wziąć na ręce szczeniaczka, jego syneczka (mój, mój, mój - huczało w głowie i pęczniał z dumy), ale jednocześnie było to coś zupełnie _nowego_ i tajemniczego, coś bardziej przypominającego nadciągającą burzę czy powódź, coś z gatunku potężnych sił natury, wobec których nawet taki wilk jak Dean jest bezradny i jedyne co może, to wytrwać.

Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu podchodził do tematu buńczucznie, nawet nieco lekceważąco. Cóż to za trudność? Bo to jeden szczeniaczek się miał urodzić? Poboli i przestanie. Będzie przecież lekarka, jedna i druga, położna, sprowadzą co tam mogłoby się przydać (odpukać z tym inkubatorem), a co na pewno okaże się zbytkiem ostrożności. O co ta cała panika? 

Ale i jemu zaczął się udzielać niepokój. Tłumił go, racjonalizował, starał się - dla omegi - trzymać fason. Cas nie mógł, nie potrzebował wiedzieć, że alfa też się... trochę... boi.

Bo bał się. 

Sam nie wiedział czego. Może własnej bezradności? Dotychczas ze wszystkimi sprawami Dean radził sobie sprytem, kłamstwem, siłą. Walczył, przekupywał, używał swojej charyzmy, zastraszał... Ale w przyjściu szczeniaczka na świat nie widział dla siebie roli. Zrobił co mógł: opłacił i zatrudnił fachowców, kazał im przygotować sypialnię, sprzęt i... 

Ten sprzęt kłuł Casa w oczy. Zasypiali z nim i budzili się, patrząc na niego. Ciche jeszcze, wyłączone i czekające w gotowości urządzenia przypominały o nieuniknionym. Nic dziwnego, że Cas chciał się wyrwać, oderwać myśli, zmienić otoczenie. Przynajmniej na kilka godzin zapomnieć.

Dean dotknął jego uda i lekko ścisnął, gestem dodając mu otuchy. 

\- Nie boję się! - Omega przymusił się do uśmiechu. - Właściwie, to wolałbym już mieć to za sobą...

\- Zostawię cię u Jody. Zjesz obiad. Ellen z nią już ustaliła. - Zmienił temat na lżejszy. - Możesz się przejść do Meg, jeśli chcesz coś kupić. - Zaproponował, bo _babom_ to zawsze poprawiało humor. - Niech zapisze, Ellen zapłaci w sobotę.

\- Sam mogę zapłacić! - Obruszył się. - I wolę jechać z tobą! Dean! Pozwól!

\- Do tartaku? Oszalałeś? - Roześmiał się z niedowierzaniem. - Po co?

\- Z tobą... - Cas nie wiedział, jak wytłumaczyć. Po prostu chciał być blisko. Ale szybko wymyślił bardziej rzeczowy argument. - Nigdy nie widziałem. Chcę się nauczyć!

\- Czego? Chcesz zmienić fach? Chcesz zostać drwalem? - Żartował alfa i Cas nie miał nic przeciwko tym wygłupom, nawet jeśli jego kosztem. 

\- Może? Mógłbym! - Zawiercił się na siedzeniu.

Dean prychnął.

\- Czy to coś trudnego? Nie jestem głupi!

\- Nie jesteś, ale nie masz siły! Jesteś chucherko. - Alfa nie odrywał wzroku od drogi, manewrując ostrożnie pod nisko zwieszonymi gałęziami, ciężkimi od śniegu. - Tam trzeba dźwigać pnie, obsługiwać wielkie piły tarczowe i rębaki, jest strasznie głośno i brudno... - Wymieniał, żeby go zniechęcić. - To zupełnie nie dla ciebie.

\- Nie wiesz, ile musiałem dźwigać u Uriela... - szepnął i nasrożył się na wspomnienie. 

\- Nie myśl o tym. Było, minęło. - Dean zerknął i poklepał go pocieszająco. Głupi ten Uriel. Miał taki skarb i bezmyślnie chciał go zmarnować. Przecież mógł mu znaleźć chętnego alfę, ubić dobry interes. Jak to Frank mówił? Cas to laleczka!

A teraz to już dubeltowo! Dean czasem sam siebie łapał na tym, że się wgapia w niego jak sroka w gnat, z zapartym tchem chłonąc każdy szczegół. Młody wilk wciąż był nastolatkiem, nie golił się, miał gładkie, delikatne ciało, niemal dziewczęcą twarz, wielkie ślepia i dołeczki w policzkach, kiedy się uśmiechał. A uśmiechał się coraz częściej w porównaniu z początkiem ich znajomości, gdy głównie ryczał, szlochał lub przybierał otępiały, zrezygnowany wyraz kogoś, kto stracił nadzieję.

Dean nie lubił wracać pamięcią do tamtych chwil. Nie żałował, że go sobie wziął. Trudno było sobie wyobrazić, że mógłby go wtedy zostawić w tamtej knajpie, nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć... Nie zrobić szczeniaczka... Gdyby go nie zabrał, byłby teraz z Lisą... Z jakiegoś powodu ta perspektywa wzbudzała w nim niechęć i wstręt. Nie dlatego, że Lisa okazała się cwaną, mściwą suką, ale dlatego że już nie zamieniłby omegi na nikogo innego. 

Oczywiście nikomu by się nie przyznał. Chociaż i tak wiedzieli. Ellen i Bobby. Amy chyba też. Od powrotu Casa wydawała się milsza i starała się pomagać. Dużo mu wyjaśniła w _tych_ sprawach. Przywiozła książki i zdjęcia i okazało się, że Cas nie jest takim dziwakiem i osobliwością, jak się początkowo zdawało. Nie wracali nigdy do niesławnej awantury w gabinecie, jakby nigdy się nie wydarzyła. Dean czuł, że ona mu to pamięta, że obserwuje go czujnie, ale póki Cas był szczęśliwy, nie robiła wyrzutów. W przeciwieństwie do Jody.

Ale i to się powolutku zmieniało.

Bo Cas był szczęśliwy.

I Dean był. Z nim. Z jego powodu. Sammy, gdy tylko miał okazję, docinał mu i dokuczał, ale Dean się nie obrażał. Nie czuł się tak nigdy wcześniej, z nikim. Ten głupek zupełnie mu zawrócił w głowie i aż czasem był zły na siebie, zirytowany, że tak mu ulega, że się zgadza na te zachcianki, że mu pozwala, ot choćby dziś, teraz. Miał siedzieć w domu a się wprosił na wyjazd i ze zwykłego kursu do tartaku rozrosła się cała wyprawa do miasta, z obiadem, z zakupami i wizytami, które będą musieli odbębnić, bo przecież królewna ma obowiązki towarzyskie...

Dean nie rozumiał, jak Cas, omega, głupiutki analfabeta, tak skutecznie przyciągał do siebie ludzi (i wilki), jak nawiązał tyle przyjaźni, jak ich skłonił, by stawali w jego obronie. Obserwował to z przekąsem, czasem z rozbawieniem. Wataha omegi, żartował do Sama, ale było w tym coś gorzkiego, co go uwierało.

Wolałby, żeby Cas ich nie miał. Żeby Dean i tylko Dean był jego całą rodziną, jedyną watahą, jedynym opiekunem i żywicielem, całym światem. Na co mu inni? Na co mu reszta? 

Dean nie cierpiał konkurencji.

Nie chciał się z nikim dzielić, chciał mieć omegę tylko dla siebie. 

Zawłaszczyć go kompletnie.

Niestety, musiał przełknąć fakt, że Cas miał inną rodzinę i nie był to ten skurwiel, Uriel i reszta tej chorej bandy, dla której miał jeszcze tyle miejsca w jaskiniach, gdyby zaszła potrzeba.

\- O czym myślisz? - Cas wyrwał go z zamyślenia i Dean zerknął nieco nieprzytomnie.

\- Och, nic. O rachunkach. - Zbył niefrasobliwie. - Tartak zaczyna przynosić zyski, ale jest tyle wydatków! 

\- Mam...! - Cas wykrzyknął.

\- ...pieniądze, wiem. - Przewrócił oczami.

\- Mogę się...

\- ...dokładać. Jasne. - Dean kiwnął.

\- Nabijasz się?

\- Nie, skąd! - Zaprzeczył z powagą i po kilku sekundach obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem. - Już o tym gadaliśmy. Nie potrzebuję twoich pieniędzy. Trzymaj je sobie - powiedział łagodnie. - Na jakieś swoje drobne wydatki.

Cas wydął wargę, bo jak na razie wszystkie jego wydatki pokrywał alfa. Z jednej strony to było bardzo miłe (bardzo-bardzo), z drugiej Cas zdążył posmakować pewnej (niewielkiej i ograniczonej) samodzielności finansowej i nie chciał tak całkiem znów się od kogoś uzależniać.

Obserwował Jody, Franka i Amy i innych mieszkańców miasteczka i oni wszyscy zarabiali. Nikt im nie wydzielał jedzenia, nie ograniczał posiadania. Sami kupowali ubrania, książki, płacili za swoje mieszkania i przyjemności. Nie mieli dużo, ale byli swoimi własnymi alfami. Sami decydowali o sobie i Cas im zazdrościł.

\- Nie chcę być darmozjadem. - Odparł cichutko. 

\- Nie jesteś. 

\- Utrzymujesz mnie.

\- Tak działa wataha. - Nie chciał się kłócić. - Mamy pieniądze. Nie musimy pracować.

\- Ty pracujesz. Masz tartak.

\- Właśnie, mam. Inni pracują _dla mnie_ , to co innego. - Tłumaczył cierpliwie. - Kiedy mały się urodzi, będziesz mieć pełne ręce roboty. 

\- Chciałbym wrócić do cukierni. - Zagaił ostrożnie. - Rozmawiałem z Ellen. Pomoże. Jeśli się zgodzisz... - Dodał błagalnie.

\- Królewno! To nie tak, że ci zabraniam, bo mam widzimisię! To dla twojego dobra! Poza tym... Kto cię będzie woził? Do Crabtown? - Podniósł brew.

\- Nauczę się jeździć! - Cas klasnął z nadmiaru emocji. - Jody mnie nauczy!

Dean zahamował. Nie zarzuciło ich, bo jechał tylko kilka mil na godzinę leśnym duktem, ale Cas umilkł natychmiast. Przygryzł czubeczek kciuka, obserwując jak Dean wysiada, idzie kilka kroków w koleinach, kopie pryzmę śniegu i najwyraźniej daje upust złości.

\- Kurka! Ale ma minę ten twój tata... - zamruczał, głaszcząc wypukłość brzucha. - Nie podejdę, bo mi odgryzie głowę... 

Spiął się, gdy Dean zawrócił i podszedł od strony pasażera. Otworzył drzwi. Cas się odruchowo odsunął i uniósł ramię obronnym gestem, na który alfa zareagował gniewnym warknięciem. Cas uciekł wzrokiem, przyjmując najbardziej uległą pozycję, jaką mógł w ograniczonej przestrzeni przedniego siedzenia. Najchętniej by uciekł, ale nie miał jak, poza tym w jego stanie zdołałby może zrobić ze trzy kroki, nim alfa by go dopadł i... Zimny pot oblał go na wyobrażenie kary, którą by mu wymierzył.

Ale Dean nie był w nastroju do wymierzania kar, nachylił się nad nim i mocno go pocałował, aż Cas jęknął z zaskoczenia.

\- Dobrze. - Dean oderwał się z trudem od wilgotnych ust omegi. - Możesz wrócić do pracy. Pod dwoma warunkami.

\- Tak? - Cas wstrzymał oddech.

\- Nie od razu. Kiedy maluch podrośnie. Zresztą, ty też pewnie będziesz musiał dojść do siebie, tak? - Przypomniał i omega się zgodził. - Szczeniaczek ma pierwszeństwo. Tak?

\- Tak. Jasne.

\- I nie proś o nic Jody. Ja cię będę woził. Wszystko zorganizuję, tylko o nic jej nie proś, dobra? - Dean zmrużył oczy. - Obiecaj.

\- Dean...

\- Obiecaj.

\- Dobra, obiecuję. - Cas splótł palce w rękawiczce, prosząc w myślach Pierwszego Wilka, żeby przymknął oko na to niewinne krzywoprzysięstwo. - Kocham cię! Dziękuję! Dziękuję! Wiedziałem, że się zgodzisz! Strasznie się cieszę! Będę ci oddawać moją pensję, zobaczysz, poproszę Charliego o podwyżkę, zobaczysz, to będzie już dużo pieniążków! Na pieluchy i... - Zrozumiał, że się zagalopował i natychmiast zawrócił o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. - Za które będziesz płacił, bo przecież teraz też płacisz, za wszystko, za mnie i za szczeniaczka, całkowicie nas utrzymujesz i w ogóle! - Paplał coraz szybciej, żeby odwrócić jego uwagę od treści. - Dziękuję! Dean, jesteś naj! Najlepszy! Kocham cię!

\- No, co ty nie powiesz! - Podsumował nieco sarkastycznie, dał mu jeszcze jednego całusa i wrócił na swoje miejsce, podkręcając ogrzewanie, żeby znów nagrzać wychłodzone wnętrze. Sięgnął za siebie i rzucił mu na kolana wełniany koc. - Nakryj nogi. Nie chcę, żebyś się przeziębił.

Cas natychmiast wykonał polecenie, podekscytowany perspektywą powrotu do cukierni. Może po Nowym Roku? Odpocznie sobie kilka dni po porodzie, odeśpi... No, może pod koniec stycznia, żeby szczeniaczek troszkę podrósł. Albo od lutego. Ale na pewno nie później! Przecież Ellen obiecała pomóc!

Dean znów się skupił na prowadzeniu i miał ten swój surowy, nieprzystępny wyraz twarzy, ale Cas już zdążył się z nim oswoić i nie przejmował się za bardzo. Z kolei alfa wdychał radosny zapach omegi, który kręcił się, przeskakując z tematu na temat, gadając, zadając milion pytań (na które sam sobie odpowiadał), jaśniał i promieniał.

Całkiem inaczej niż tamten wystraszony, reagujący agresją wilczek z lasu, na początku ich znajomości. Gotów umrzeć raczej niż należeć do alfy. Alfa by się na torturach nie przyznał, jak bardzo się cieszy z tej zmiany. Fukał i straszył, że po narodzinach szczeniaczka, to się dopiero weźmie za porządki i przykróci omedze, ale naprawdę wcale nie zamierzał niczego przykrócać. Może odrobinkę.

Jeszcze tylko musi wymyślić, jak nie dopuścić do powrotu Casa do cukierni. Trzeba koniecznie znaleźć jakiś sposób. Nie ma mowy, żeby znów zakosztował samodzielności i regularnie spotykał się z tym drugim alfą, Charliem. To mogłoby się bardzo źle skończyć. I Dean nie brał pod uwagę, że mógłby go jeszcze raz stracić, tym razem na dobre.

Żadne "Ellen pomoże" nie wchodzi w grę, żadne "zarobię pieniążki"!

Trzeba znaleźć sposób.

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

\- No, oczywiście. - Dean prychnął, wjeżdżając do miasteczka i już z końca ulicy dostrzegłszy komitet powitalny, zgromadzony przed ceglanym budynkiem posterunku. Cas zaczął się wiercić z niecierpliwości i machać przez przednią szybę, chociaż z tej odległości jeszcze nie mogły go dostrzec.

Baby. Dean przewrócił oczami na poły z rozbawieniem, na poły z rezygnacją. Zaraz chwycą Casa w swoje szpony i zaczną trajkotać jedna przez drugą, a jak się czuje, a jak dzidziuś, a co by zjadł...? I przy tym tak będą strzelać w Deana oczami, aż poczuje się tak bardzo niemile widziany, że wycofa się pod jakimś pretekstem, zostawiając je same.

Bo Casa w sumie, uczciwie mówiąc, też wliczał w kategorię bab. Fajny był z niego chłopak, smukły i zwinny (przynajmniej przed brzuchem, kilka miesięcy temu) i nawet nie to, że  ~~śliczny~~ całkiem ładny, z tymi swoimi wielkimi ślepiami i rzęsami i ustami i różowymi policzkami (których nie musiał golić, bo był gładziutki jak... dziewczyna właśnie)... Nie, to nawet nie chodziło o wygląd. Ani o szczeniaczka, w sumie też nie. Cas po prostu... był...

Jedną z nich. Trajkotał, uwielbiał gotować, dłubał ciągle w jakichś ozdóbkach, kokardkach i wstążeczkach, kochał kolory, wzorki, różne tkaniny; w łazience (odkąd się zadomowił) pachniało jakoś tak _babsko_ owocami i czymś... kwiatowym chyba? Dean wcześniej nawet nie używał takich słów, a ostatnio nawet sam, osobiście kupił w perfumerii w Crabtown koszyk upominkowy. W dziale dla bab, a jakże. Cas się bardzo ucieszył.

Świetnie się dogadywał z Ellen, przyjaźnił się z Amy i uwielbiał Jody. Ciągle gadali przez telefon (Dean nie ogarniał rozumem, ile czasu można marnować na omawianie tych wszystkich głupot, jakie czasem podsłuchiwał) i Cas _tęsknił_ i się _wzruszał_ i skakał z _radości_ przy każdej, byle jakiej okazji, praktycznie na okrągło. Alfa obracał się między facetami i czasem przez cały dzień zamienili ze sobą ze dwa zdania, najczęściej: _podaj mi tamto_... Albo: _nie, to musi być gaźnik_. Ewentualnie: _skończyło się piwo?_ A jeśli chodzi o uczucia to owszem, można było czuć głód, pragnienie, zimno, ciepło i wkurwienie, jak coś nie szło zgodnie z planem. Prawdziwy facet nie uzewnętrzniał emocji, bo to oznaka słabości.

Podczas gdy Dean starał się zachowywać kamienny spokój, pokerową twarz i ten sam, płaski ton głosu, Cas pląsał po domu, podśpiewywał, śmiał się, płakał, żalił, czasem złościł, wdzięczył i przytulał. Dean nie potrafił się zdecydować, czy to go irytuje czy mu się bardzo podoba. Chyba jedno i drugie. Zwłaszcza przytulanie. Na wszelki wypadek fukał i powarkiwał, żeby chłopaki nie zaczęli sobie wyobrażać nie wiadomo czego, że się rozkleja czy coś. Dawał wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że to jeden z tych upierdliwych obowiązków, związanych ze szczeniaczkiem.

Że robi to tylko dla omegi, że się praktycznie zmusza. Z obrzydzeniem.

Że właściwie to pozwala omedze się do siebie przytulać i obejmować, bo wiadomo, omegi tak mają i baby tak mają, i się im ulega dla świętego spokoju. Bo im, facetom (porozumiewawcze mrugnięcie), wiadomo, chodzi tylko o seks, żadnych głupich czułości i w ogóle, ale nie ma nic za darmo, baby tego potrzebują, więc trzeba im czasem coś dać, kwiatki czy tam coś, czekoladki na przykład, żeby nie było histerii i wymuszonej abstynencji.

Tak, chodziło tylko o święty spokój i żeby móc się bzykać.

Oficjalnie.

Bo nieoficjalnie Dean był ~~rozanielony~~ całkiem zadowolony z tego, jak Cas tak się łasił i pchał mu w ręce i zaglądał w oczy z tym swoim nieśmiałym uśmiechem, ~~za który Dean dałby się pokroić~~ który był nawet w porządku. Jak na chłopaka.

Nie to, że Dean się gapił czy coś. Może trochę. Faceci to wzrokowcy, okay?

Więc się gapił, Cas był ~~prześliczny~~ niezłą dupą, a już zwłaszcza ostatnio wyglądał jak milion dolarów i Dean aż pękał z dumy, wożąc go ze sobą i pokazując wszystkim, że go ma, że to cacko należy do niego, wręcz obnosząc się z nim, jak z trofeum.

\- Sprawiłeś sobie _żonkę_! - Dokuczał mu Sammy. - Żeby ci inni zazdrościli, co?

\- Nie! - Zaprzeczał, ale mile go łechtało, że Cas ściąga spojrzenia, że wzbudza zainteresowanie, że _ten Charlie_ się oblizuje smakiem i zapewne wyrzuca sobie, że zabrakło mu zdecydowania, żeby zgarnąć ten smaczny kąsek dla siebie, kiedy jeszcze mógł.

Dean zadzierał nosa, bo on akurat jaja miał tam gdzie trzeba i to u jego boku toczył się ten nadzwyczajny okaz, cud natury i w dodatku nafaszerowany jak trzeba Deanowym materiałem genetycznym.

Przy czym alfa nie był za bardzo próżny (tylko trochę), żeby zapomnieć, ile ta _królewna_ go kosztowała. Niby omega, takich jak on się bierze darmo i przecież na początku Dean go właśnie wziął, po prostu. Zabrał ze sobą, nawet nie pytając jego rodziny. Zresztą, jakoś nie zauważył, żeby za bardzo się nim przejmowali. Nawet nie posadzili go między sobą przy stole, tylko kazali stać cały wieczór w kącie, z jedną butelczyną najtańszego napoju imbirowego.

Och, Dean udawał że je i pije, że się śmieje z żartów swoich ludzi, przekomarza z chłopakami, flirtuje z kelnerką, ale obserwował chłopaka, najmniejsze gesty i interakcje z innymi wilkami, dedukując czy należy do tamtej watahy i jaką ma w niej pozycję.

Miał zerową. Dlatego Dean się niezbyt przejął, zgarnął go przy pierwszej okazji, wziął, oznaczył, zerżnął bez pardonu i pognał na smyczy do obozu, uznając że sprawa jest załatwiona.

Kto mógł przypuszczać wówczas, że ten ślepy oberwaniec, w znoszonych łachach na chudym grzbiecie, sprawi tyle kłopotów! Dean stracił na nim mnóstwo złota, omal nie zginął, omal omega nie zginął, omal nie zginęła Jody, postrzelona przez Gabe'a, wystawił watahę na niebezpieczeństwo, musiał zabić kilku wyjątkowo obleśnych typów i Lisę, której odbiła szajba a to był dopiero początek, bo uganianie się za omegą, zanim go wreszcie udomowił, zajęło mu pół roku.

Pół roku!

Do tej pory żaden z jego związków nie trwał dłużej niż dwa tygodnie, a wstępne zaloty kończyły się tego samego wieczoru. Nie zawracał sobie głowy uganianiem się za kimkolwiek, strata czasu, gdy wokół było pełno chętnych.

Gdyby ktoś mu w tamtej podrzędnej spelunce powiedział, że będzie się uganiał pół roku za ślepym omegą - wyśmiałby go. Może nawet dałby w zęby za taką obrazę.

Dziś skręciłby kark każdemu, kto próbowałby mu go odebrać.

Ale przecież nie Jody. I nie Amy (nie przepadał za nią, wciąż nie mógł jej wybaczyć, że knuła z omegą i zorganizowała ucieczkę).

Patrzcie no! Stoją teraz na chodniku, obok pryzmy odgarniętego śniegu i przestępują z nogi na nogę, wypatrując charakterystycznej sylwetki jego Cherokee XJ. O! Jest i Frank!

Dean miał mieszane uczucia wobec szalonego weterana. Frank miał odwagę nie gorszą od wilczej, znał las jak własną kieszeń, był sprawnym tropicielem i sprawdził się jako towarzysz broni, gdy musieli odbić omegę Zachariaszowi. Troskliwie się opiekował zarówno nim, jak Jody i Dean go cenił.

Ale Sammy miał rację, gdy sobie żartował, że Dean zyskał teścia, a to już brzmiało poważnie. Teść ze strzelbą naładowaną srebrem i z doświadczeniem wojskowym... Z prawdziwego pola walki, nie jakiegoś obesranego poligonu do zabawy w wojnę... Tak, Dean miał się na baczności. Nie bał się Franka, ale wolał nie nadepnąć mu na odcisk.

Cas go kochał.

To była kwestia drażliwa, którą Dean odkładał do przemyślenia na później, ze względu na temat, stanowiący zbyt grząski grunt. _Uczucia_. Z trudem się z nimi oswajał, ale był świadom, że nie był jedyną osobą, kochaną przez omegę. Chociaż wolałby nie mieć żadnej konkurencji, musiał się pogodzić, że Cas ma rodzinę.

Nie tamtą watahę, w której się urodził i spędził parszywe dziewiętnaście lat w roli popychadła. Nie, nowa, zszyta ze skrawków, mała rodzina omegi była zupełnie inna i Dean jeszcze sobie nie poukładał w głowie, jaki właściwie ma do niej stosunek. Sprawiedliwie byłoby przyznać, że Cas dokonał w ciągu zaledwie kilku miesięcy rzeczy prawie niemożliwej: scalił grupkę praktycznie obcych sobie osób. On pokochał ich, a oni pokochali jego i siebie nawzajem.

 Jody i Frank zasługiwali na szacunek, spośród znanych Deanowi ludzi wyróżniali się cechami, które wysoko ceniono u wilków i które zapewniłyby im wysoką pozycję w wilczej hierarchii. Trudno było rozgryźć Amy. Zdawała się taka krucha i drobna i przed pojawieniem się omegi Dean ledwie ją zauważał. Tak, korzystali z jej usług od czasu do czasu, posiadała użyteczne umiejętności jak na wiejskiego lekarza.

Zresztą, nie potrzebowali lepszego.

Zdawała się jednak zupełnie bezbarwna, bez osobowości. Bez znaczenia. Dean miał nosa do ludzi i wilków i zwykle się nie mylił, ale Amy - z perspektywy czasu - przypominała, że pozory mylą. Że rzeczy bywają inne niż się wydają na pierwszy rzut oka. Okazała się pryncypialna, nieugięta i nieustraszona, gdy wespół z Jody i Frankiem stanęła na przeciw Deana i reszty jego wilków.

Może nie do końca rozumiała, jak bardzo ryzykuje, lecz nie umniejszało to jej odwagi. Cas traktował ją jak siostrę i przyjaciółkę a ona jego jak młodszego brata. Z miłością i troską.

Podobnie jak Dean Sama.

Rozszarpałby każdego, kto by skrzywdził jego braciszka (chociaż od jakichś trzech lat ten braciszek przerastał go o głowę) i zdawał sobie sprawę, że w oczach Amy nadal jest na cenzurowanym. Nie mógł uwierzyć, ile ostatni rok zmienił. Jeszcze parę miesięcy temu obśmiałby koncept, że będzie się liczył ze zdaniem kilkorga ludzi i że będzie się starał pokazać im z najlepszej strony, aby pozyskać ich zaufanie i sympatię.

Robił to dla omegi.

Dla niego, bo Cas ich kochał a Dean kochał Casa.

Uśmiechnął się na tę myśl, zerkając na siedzenie pasażera, na podekscytowanego omegę.

 _Kocham tego głupka_ , pomyślał z zadowoleniem, kręcąc przy tym głową.

\- Okay, Cas! Nie wysiadaj jeszcze! - Podjechał pod krawężnik i wyłączył silnik. Cas odpiął pas, czekając (nie)cierpliwie, aż alfa obejdzie auto i pomoże mu wysiąść, ale Dean nie zdążył zamknąć drzwiczek po swojej stronie, gdy ludzka ławica porwała już omegę i poniosła w stronę posterunku, gadając, ściskając się i przekrzykując nawzajem.

Cas na schodkach uświadomił sobie, że (jak na pojemność jego pęcherza) dawno nie był w toalecie, więc cała grupka przyspieszyła, bo przecież omegowe siku nabierało rangi państwowej. Jody zdążyła się jeszcze obrócić i rzucić z pretensją przez ramię, że rosół wystygł. Dean przyjął z godnością ten wyrzut, całą winę biorąc na siebie.

Jakby miał inne wyjście.

W domu jego słowo było prawem, nie kwestionowano tego co robił i w jaki sposób. Tu był _tym ~~cholernym~~ Deanem, _ traktowanym z rezerwą. Bynajmniej nie gwiazdą. Na każdym kroku dawali mu odczuć, że mają go na oku i że Cas zasadniczo zasługiwał na kogoś lepszego.

~~Charlie na pewno potrafił utrzymać właściwą temperaturę rosołu.~~

Dean poczłapał za nimi, czując się nieco jak piąte koło u wozu.

Ale, na Pierwszego Wilka, nie chciał być nigdzie indziej.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

\- Ale masz brzuszek! - Jody nie mogła powstrzymać się, żeby nie położyć dłoni a kiedy dziecko się poruszyło, prawie podskoczyła z wrażenia, śmiejąc się ze wzruszeniem. - Oj! Skacze!

\- Skacze. - Westchnął Cas, wypychając go przed siebie i podpierając dłonią kręgosłup. - Nie miałem pojęcia, że to takie ciężkie! Pewnie dlatego się nazywa: chodzić _w ciąży_!

\- Możliwe. - Jody obejrzała się na Amy, unosząc brwi. - Ale to normalne? W sensie... Niegroźne?

\- Monitorujemy. - Zapewniła i spojrzała na Deana z nieprzeniknioną miną. - Cas musi się oszczędzać.

\- Oszczędza się. - Dean zapewnił pospiesznie, żeby się odczepili. 

\- Oszczędzam. - Poparł go omega tym swoim cieniutkim głosikiem, jakby nigdy nie przeszedł mutacji. Chyba nie przeszedł, sądząc po dodatkowym wyposażeniu... Nie to, żeby Deanowi to przeszkadzało. Teraz, kiedy chłopak był załadowany do pełna Deanowym dzieciakiem? Widzieli go na usg. Główka, rączki, nóżki, siusiak. Wszystko jak należy. Nawet nosek i oczy. Trudno uwierzyć, ale to prawda. Wystarczyło popatrzeć. 

I stał tu, z piłką pod swetrem, w czapce z pomponem, ściągając gruby szalik, gdy Jody pobiegła do mikrofali podgrzać rosół. Frank odwiesił jego kurtkę na wieszak. Dean chciał to zrobić, ale ustąpił, gdy szalony weteran się uparł. Sprawiło mu to przyjemność, niech ma. Z wariatami lepiej nie zadzierać, zwłaszcza uzbrojonymi w sztucer. I srebrne kule. 

Dean odsunął krzesło i Cas klapnął ciężko. Miewał kłopot z równowagą. Amy tłumaczyła, że to przez przesunięcie środka ciężkości, zmianę ustawienia talerzy biodrowych i rozluźnienie więzadeł. Mięśnie inaczej pracują, kręgosłup mocniej się wygina i całe ciało pracuje z większym wysiłkiem. Nie mówiła nic o tym, że Cas jest chłopakiem (przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka) i jest mu trudniej niż przeciętnej kobiecie, ale Dean nie był głupi, domyślał się, że sprawa w tym przypadku jest bardziej skomplikowana. 

Ta lekarka ze szpitala w Crabtown, Jessica, zawsze bardzo dokładnie i długo go badała, na każdej wizycie. Zawsze miała ten skupiony i poważny wzrok, aż Deana ciarki przechodziły i spodziewał się najgorszego, kiedy zatrzymywała się i wpatrywała w monitor z widocznym napięciem. Też się wtedy napinał i czekał, wstrzymując oddech, póki nie odwracała się do nich z tym swoim sztucznie optymistycznym uśmiechem, mającym dodać im kurażu, mówiąc że ~~szczeniaczek~~ dziecko rozwija się prawidłowo. Dzieciak rozwijał się prawidłowo, ale Jessie za każdym razem przepisywała stos recept i zaleceń na jakieś dodatkowe badania. 

Dean nie miał pretensji, wolał na zimne dmuchać. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że coś mogłoby się stać. Za bardzo się przyzwyczaił do widoku tego malca, na razie na tych ziarnistych, czarno-białych wydrukach z usg. Ten malec miał się urodzić zdrowy i miał go wychować na dzielnego wilczka, mieli łazić po lesie, grać w piłkę i baseball, pływać w jeziorze, jeździć na nartach, polować i w ogóle miał mieć SYNA, dziękuję bardzo. No i Cas. Powinien z tego wyjść bez szwanku, bo Dean by chciał go jeszcze poużywać. 

\- Wygląda jak laleczka, co nie? - Frank podał mu piwo i otwieracz. Sam pociągnął tęgi łyk i dyskretnie beknął w dłoń. Cas jadł zupę pod czujnym okiem obu kobiet, usiłując odpowiadać na ich pytania i śmiejąc się z ich opowieści. Ilekroć się spotykali nie było końca trajkotaniu, Dean nie potrafił nadążyć za zmianami tematów i licznymi szczegółami, które tylko zamulały główny przekaz, jakikolwiek był.

\- No. - Dean napił się i mruknął z uznaniem, zerkając na markę. Przyzwoity smak, rześki i treściwy. 

\- Nie patrz na nalepkę. Sam nastawiam. Daje ci popalić?

\- Co? - Dean prawie się opluł z wrażenia. Spodziewał się raczej dociekań w stylu: bijesz go? Przypiekasz mu stopy żelazem? Zamykasz w piwnicy? I gróźb. Zdecydowanie spodziewał się pogróżek. Przywykł już nawet. 

\- Baba w ciąży, pewnie ma humory, co? - Frank wzruszył ramionami. Stali pod oknem, weteran opierał się o szafkę na akta, kobiety (wliczając w tę kategorię również Casa) obsiadły stół w głębi posterunku, kilkanaście metrów od nich i Dean był pewny, że ich nie słyszą. W każdym razie Jody i Amy. Cas miał wilczy słuch.

Dean wydobył z siebie jakiś nieokreślony dźwięk, ani przytaknięcie, ani zaprzeczenie. 

\- Dobra, dobra. Nie ma się co wstydzić. Takie życie. Nosi twojego dzieciaka, ty znosisz jego kaprysy. - Frank opróżnił butelkę w dwóch trzecich. 

\- Nie jest tak źle. - Niespodziewanie dla siebie chciał się wygadać z rzeczy, które niekoniecznie powinien opowiadać młodszemu (chociaż wyższemu) bratu czy chłopakom z watahy. Z drugiej strony nie chciał skarżyć się na omegę. To by było... nie fair.

Ta myśl go zaskoczyła. Lojalność wobec omegi? Nawet nie byli parą. Nie byli. Małżeństwem, czy coś. To nie był jego styl. Monogamia. Owszem, ugryzł go, niejednokrotnie, ale zrzucał to na karb gorączki. Wpływ księżyca. To musiało być to, po prostu hormony i teraz szczeniaczek, czysta fizjologia. Alfa nie musi być lojalny wobec omegi, niczego nie jest mu winien, nie ma żadnych zobowiązań. Daje tylko to, co chce.

Mało.

Prawie nic. 

\- Jakie ma rumieńce. Patrz, no. A te ślepia? - Frank pokręcił głową. - Złapał cię za jaja, co?

Dean wybałuszył oczy, niepewny, czy się przesłyszał, czy ma omamy słuchowe? Stuknięty Frank patrzył na niego z grymasem rozbawienia. 

\- Nikt mnie nie... - Zaczął, aby sprostować mylne wyobrażenia faceta, który pozwalał sobie na zbyt wiele. 

\- Jeszcze jedno? - Frank wskazał butelkę i potruchtał do lodówki. 

 

* * *

 

Cas odmówił zostania na posterunku, wyrażając wolę wizyty w tartaku. Jody próbowała go odwieść od tego pomysłu, ale Frank się wtrącił i powiedział, że przyda mu się trochę świeżego powietrza i rozprostować kości, a poza tym przecież nie będzie biegał po hali z maszynami. 

Dean obiecał, że oczywiście nie pozwoli mu nawet zajrzeć, ale może lepiej by było, gdy jednak Cas sobie prostował nogi w Pinewood? Tu jest nawet świeższe powietrze niż tam i nie będzie się nudził. Może chce zrobić zakupy? Niech sobie wybierze u Meg, co mu się podoba, a Dean go odbierze w drodze powrotnej i zapłaci. Hm? Co Cas na to?

Amy wymieniła z Frankiem szybkie spojrzenie. Cas odrzekł, że nic nie musi kupować, bo Ellen wszystko kupiła co trzeba i nawet więcej, mają mnóstwo jedzenia w spiżarni, mnóstwo proszku do prania, płynu do mycia naczyń i całej reszty potrzebnych w domu rzeczy, a on to już w ogóle nic nie potrzebuje, tyle ostatnio dostał prezentów, więc najbardziej by chciał się przejechać do tego tartaku, o którym tyle słyszał i nie będzie przeszkadzał, przyrzeka!

\- Wolałbym nie...

\- Proszę...

\- Będziesz się nudził.

\- Deeeeaaaaaaan.

\- Cas.

Omega umilkł. Dean się ubrał. Omega patrzył. 

Jody czekała. 

Amy zerknęła na zegarek.

Frank przenosił rozbawione spojrzenie z jednego na drugiego. 

\- Dobra. - Dean westchnął ciężko, podając małemu kurtkę. 

Frank cofnął się dwa kroki, stając nieco za Jody i zamarkował kpiarski chwyt za krocze. Dean miał ochotę kazać mu się odpieprzyć. Tak, może i faktycznie omega odrobinkę się rządził, ale to przejściowo, tylko do porodu. Szczeniaczek ma swoje prawa. To wcale nie znaczy, że Cas go trzyma za jaja! 

Dureń, niech się wypcha, stetryczały dziadyga. Musiał na tej wojnie zgubić piątą klepkę. Szkoda, że go ze szpitala wypuścili. Seria elektrowstrząsów i ludzkość by odetchnęła z ulgą, a przynajmniej oni tu, w Pinewood. 

 

* * *

 

Cas kręcił się na siedzeniu z ekscytacji, spodziewając się bóg wie czego i Dean trochę się obawiał, że będzie zawiedziony, jak to zwykle bywa, gdy się ma zbyt wygórowane oczekiwania. Tartak nie był imponującą fabryką, ot zaledwie jedna wielka hala, parking, plac pełen drewna w rozmaitych postaciach: pniach, stosów desek, wielkich toreb z tarcicą i odpadkami... Mały budyneczek mieścił coś w rodzaju biura i pomieszczenia socjalne. Łaźnię i szatnię, wszystko bardzo surowe i minimalnie wyposażone. 

\- Szefie! - Potężny facet w grubej flaneli, wielkich rękawicach i czapce uszance podszedł do dżipa i przywitał się, zanim Dean zatrzasnął drzwi. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegł Casa na miejscu pasażera i podskoczył, żeby mu otworzyć. 

Pracownicy, w całości mieszkańcy Pinewood, kojarzyli tego chłopaka, który pracował u Meg, przyjaźnił się z lekarką i mieszkał u pani szeryf, póki nie przeprowadził się na ranczo Winchestera. W pierwszej chwili gruchnęła fala plotek i świętego oburzenia, bo jakżeż to, facet z facetem?! Potem się poukładało, głównie dlatego, że Winchester nic sobie nie robił z tak zwanej opinii publicznej, wszyscy u niego siedzieli w kieszeni i gdyby miał kaprys, to by zamknął firmę a innej pracy w okolicy nie było. Reszta osobliwego klanu to były sztuka w sztukę zabijaki i zakazane gęby, jak się tak schodzili na piwo i burgery do Benny`ego, mało kto miał chęć z nimi zadzierać. Zgoła nikt. A posłuch ten Winchester miał wśród nich, widać było, że w ogień by za nim poszli. 

Trzecia sprawa, że nikomu krzywdy nie robili, chłopak dał się poznać z najlepszej strony, bardzo grzeczny i porządny, chociaż z początku ślepy i nieczytaty, dziw że go Meg wzięła na pomocnika. Może nawet odrobinę opóźniony, bo pojęcia nie miał o wielu sprawach i osobliwie mężczyzn się obawiał, podobno dziewiętnaście lat a czasem zachowywał się jak dzieciak. Za to lgnął do kobiet i one jakoś go lubiły. Przez wzgląd na panią szeryf i lekarkę nikt by mu przykrości nie zrobił. I na Franka. Wiadomo, ten biegał wszędzie z nabitą bronią i chociaż pomylony, to mu nikt w drogę nie właził. 

Koniec końców plotki przycichły i miasteczko dostosowało się do nowej sytuacji. Czasem tylko ktoś półgębkiem zażartował, Dean Winchester sprawił sobie _żonę_. 

Douglas otworzył drzwiczki auta, ale Winchester zaraz go zaszedł i podał rękę chłopakowi, pomagając mu wysiąść. Douglas rzucał zaciekawione spojrzenia, bo ostatnio ktoś u Benny`ego powiedział, że sprawa bardzo dziwna, ale wygląda jakby chłopak z brzuchem łaził. Z babskim brzuchem, co to wiadomo od czego jest i na co. Że niby dzieciaka mają mieć, bój się boga, czy to w ogóle jest po chrześcijańsku?

I faktycznie. Chłopak wygramolił się z dużą pomocą z wozu, a kiedy stanął, to obszerna, zbyt luźna w ramionach kurtka mocno się napinała na brzuchu. W sobie raczej nie przytył, nie zrobił się pucołowaty, dłonie po zdjęciu rękawiczek wyglądały nadal na drobne i ledwie obciągnięte bladą skórą. A brzuch? Jakby kto mu piłkę wsadził. Plażową. 

No, gdyby był dziewczyną, to by wiadomo było co mu tam Dean wsadził, i nie piłkę bynajmniej. Ale chłopakowi? 

Douglas nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć i nie mógł się już doczekać, aż wróci do domu, żeby obgadać to z żoną. W Pinewood działo się tak niewiele, że taka sensacja będzie ich karmić przez wiele miesięcy. 

Cas spojrzał na drągala we flaneli i przysunął się instynktownie bliżej alfy. Dean wziął go za rękę i ruszyli do hali, przywitać się z resztą załogi. Mężczyźni wylegli na zewnątrz, pozdrawiając szefa i popatrując na jego towarzysza ( _towarzyszkę?_ ). Który odpowiadał tym samym, również z zaciekawieniem patrząc na nich, a kiedy rozpoznał kogoś z czasów pracy u Meg, kiwał głową z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Dean witał się inaczej: silnym, krótkim uściskiem dłoni z każdym pracownikiem i zagadywał ich a to o pracę, a to o życie rodzinne, niezobowiązująco, ale uprzejmie.

Koniec końców zajrzeli także do hali i Dean zrobił krótki tour, wyjaśniając do czego służą te wszystkie maszyny i ile ton drewna przerabiają każdego dnia. Cas się zdziwił, wszystkiemu przyglądał z ciekawością i zadał nawet kilka pytań, zanim zachciało mu się siusiu. Dean poprowadził go do budyneczku, w którym mieściła się szatnia i niewielka łazienka. Bardzo biednie urządzona. Prawie wcale nie urządzona. Cas zrobił co potrzebował i podreptał do umywalki, żeby umyć ręce. Rozejrzał się za ręcznikiem. Pęknięte lustro odbijało krzywy i zamazany obraz. Wyszedł do szatni i popatrzył na metalowe, odrapane szafki i drewnianą podłogę, której dawno nikt nie zamiatał.

\- Trochę tu brudno. - Zauważył. Dean właśnie omawiał z brygadzistą zadania na najbliższe dwa tygodnie i tylko zerknął na omegę. Cas przeszedł się po pomieszczeniu, zaglądając we wszystkie kąty. Nie podobało mu się tutaj. Nie odważył się przejechać palcem po szafce w zaimprowizowanej kuchence z mikrofalówką. Bał się, że się przyklei.

\- Idziemy?

\- Przydałoby się tu jakieś miejsce do jedzenia. - Cas pokazał palcem. - Stół i kilka krzeseł. Czy oni jedzą na stojąco?

\- Jedzą szybko, chodźmy.

\- I ktoś powinien od czasu do czasu tu posprzątać. Pozamiatać i przetrzeć... Na mokro. - Podkreślił. - W łazience nie ma papierowych ręczników. I drzwi do kabiny.

\- Cas, to są drwale. Nie przejmują się takimi rzeczami. - Dean podniósł brwi z rozbawieniem. - Chcesz im tu jeszcze zawiesić firanki i zdjęcia kotków?

\- Nie. Ale można by wstawić grzejnik, bo jest zimno jak na zewnątrz. Nie chciałbym się tu przebierać.

\- Też bym nie chciał, żebyś tu się przebierał, więc już jedźmy do domu, co? - Dean najwyraźniej chciał zakończyć tę rozmowę.

\- Słyszałem o czym rozmawiałeś z Douglasem. Moglibyście zawiesić tutaj tablicę i wpisywać nazwiska na zmianach i różne wiadomości. O dostawach. I w ogóle. - Cas pokazał puste miejsce na ścianie przy wejściu. - Na cały tydzień.

Dean najpierw zrobił minę pod tytułem: i co jeszcze? A potem przystanął i z namysłem popatrzył we wskazane miejsce.

\- To niegłupi pomysł. Naprawdę. - Przyznał. Cas pojaśniał zadowoleniem.

\- Mieliśmy taką tablicę u Charliego. W ten sposób ekspedientki wiedziały o wszystkich zleceniach na dany dzień, kto przyjdzie po zamówienie i... - Umilkł pod gniewnym spojrzeniem. Dean nie cierpiał Charliego i wszystkiego, co się wiązało z cukiernią. - Gniewasz się? Nie gniewaj się, chciałem tylko pomóc. - Pogłaskał go jakoś tak niezdarnie po ręku. - Nie bądź zły.

\- Nie jestem. To dobry pomysł. Z tą tablicą. - Przyznał niechętnie i przygarnął omegę do siebie. - Ale nie baw się tu w dekoratora wnętrz. To praca, nie salon do przesiadywania. Mają zrobić swoje i spieprzać do domu, do żony, dzieci i ciepłej wanny.

\- Byłoby milej...

\- Związki zawodowe mi chcesz tu rozkręcać? - Żartobliwie nacisnął czubek nosa. - Jazda do wozu. Jeszcze mi tu zajmie z kwadrans, poczekaj, okay?

\- Mogę puścić radio?

\- Możesz.

Dean obserwował go, póki Cas nie wsiadł.

_Papierowe ręczniki._

_Też coś..._

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Cas podreptał do samochodu a Dean jeszcze został omówić kilka palących spraw, które trochę zaniedbał ostatnio w tartaku. Przez Casa i szczeniaczka. Ostatnie tygodnie zbyt absorbowały go w domu i nie miał głowy do zajmowania się handlem drewnem, co go zawsze nudziło a teraz to już dubeltowo. Jednak nie dało się uciec tak całkiem od zarządzania firmą. Sammy i Kevin pilnowali spraw finansowych, całej tej głupiej papierkowej roboty i nawet jakoś ciągnęli na odległość bieżące monitorowanie sprzedaży, ale nie mogli zastąpić Deana na miejscu. A jak kota nie ma, to myszy harcują. Ludzie zaczęli się kłócić między sobą o zmiany, produkcja zwalniała, zaczynał się ujawniać brak dyscypliny i oddolne porządki, niesłużące zyskom.

\- ...musisz to jakoś ogarnąć, Douglas. Nie będę z wami siedział cały dzień, pilnując co każdy robi i lepiej weźcie się do roboty, bo jeśli produkcja spadnie, to zredukuję załogę. - Postraszył, żeby nadać swoim słowom powagi.

\- Zeszły miesiąc był rekordowy! - Obronił się brygadzista, obracając w żylastych łapach rękawicę ochronną. Mimo słusznego wzrostu i potężnej postury trzymał głowę nisko, jak uczniak przed surowym dyrektorem.

\- A w tym jesteśmy poniżej normy i gdyby nie zapasy nie mógłbym zrealizować zamówień! A wiesz, co znaczy, gdy nie realizujesz zamówień? Klient odchodzi do konkurencji i nie wraca. - Spojrzał na sągi drewna na placu. - Walczymy o rentowność. Na razie dokładam do waszych pensji i żeby ten gówniany biznes utrzymać, więc jeśli stracę chociaż jednego klienta...

\- Żaden truck nie wyjedzie niezaładowany.

\- Wpisujecie sobie godziny a efektów nie widzę. - Pokazał palcem. - Mam zainstalować karty do odbijania, żeby wyłapać obiboków i chachmęciarzy? Przestaję się dziwić, że Johnson poległ, skoro więcej kombinujecie niż...

\- Weźmiemy się do roboty. - Przerwał mu Douglas z solennym zobowiązaniem w imieniu całej załogi. - Faktycznie, trochę ostatnio się...

\- Opierdalaliście.

\- ...opóźniliśmy z planem, ale nadrobimy. Odbudujemy zapasy. 

\- Moi ludzie pracują nad kolejnymi zleceniami, chcemy podwoić sprzedaż w ciągu najbliższych dwóch kwartałów. To oznacza wyższe pensje i premie - rzucił na zachętę - ale muszę wiedzieć, że mogę na was polegać i że jesteście w stanie podołać.

\- Damy. - Douglas spojrzał Winchesterowi w oczy i chociaż nie było to łatwe, nie spuścił wzroku. Cholerny Winchester mimo młodego wieku miał w sobie coś takiego, że ludzie schodzili mu z drogi. Coś zimnego, nieludzkiego, jak wilk, którego spotykasz w lesie i przez chwilę na siebie patrzycie i wiesz, że mógłby ci się rzucić do gardła i wykrwawić na miejscu, bez cienia litości czy wahania. 

\- Nie mam teraz czasu na jazdy w te i we wte i niańczenie dorosłych chłopów. Aż do nowego roku mam inne priorytety... - Wyjaśnił, oglądając się za siebie, na dżipa. Douglas pomyślał, że to cenna informacja, cokolwiek oznaczają te tajemniczo brzmiące _inne priorytety_. - Więc mnie nie zmuszaj, żebym przyjeżdżał i zaprowadzał porządki. 

Douglas westchnął. Gdyby tylko w okolicy była inna robota, chętnie by rzucił ten tartak i Winchestera w cholerę. Dwudziestoparoletni szczeniak, z tupetem i forsą nie wiadomo z jakiego źródła a tak zadziera nosa i rozstawia wszystkich po kątach. I teraz stój i słuchaj, potakuj, przepraszaj i całuj tyłek, bo jeśli zechce cię zwolnić, to bank wejdzie na hipotekę, stracicie dom, żona zawinie się z dzieciakami do matki w Omaha i tyle zostanie z dotychczasowego życia. 

Nie mówiąc o reszcie chłopaków, bo bez tartaku Pinewood przetrwa jakieś trzy miesiące, a ostatni zgasi światło. 

Winchester, krótko mówiąc, trzymał ich wszystkich za jaja i bardzo dobrze o tym wiedział, dlatego mógł sobie pozwolić na jeżdżenie po nich jak po burych sukach. 

\- Pomyślałem sobie, że byłoby dobrze powiesić w szatni tablicę z rozpiską zmian i planem na każdy... - Winchester nagle obrócił się na pięcie i tak jak cała reszta chłopaków spojrzał na wóz, z którego dobiegło wycie alarmu.

Odruchowo pomacał się po kieszeni i zaklął, bo oczywiście zostawił kluczyki w stacyjce. Biegiem ruszył do dżipa, a siedzący w środku chłopak na jego widok pobladł i w panice zaczął coś naciskać na desce rozdzielczej, od czego tylko pogorszył sytuację, bo poza alarmem włączył wycieraczki, reflektory zaczęły mrugać jak światła dyskotekowe i chyba zwolnił zaciągnięty ręczny, bo samochód powolutku zaczął się cofać, niewiele, kilka cali zaledwie, bo plac był prosty jak stół, ale Winchester szpetnie na to zaklął, skoczył i szarpnął za klamkę. 

\- Otwórz! - Zażądał, przekrzykując diabelskie wycie. Koła przetoczyły się o kolejne dwa cale. - Cas, otwieraj! 

\- Kurka... - Omega wymamrotał pobladłymi wargami, blokując zamek centralny. Dean miał wściekłą minę i walnął raz i drugi w szybę otwartą dłonią. - To się narobiło. 

Dokładnie nie wiedział, co się narobiło i w którym momencie. Czy kiedy szukał innej stacji w radiu, bo Dean słuchał rocka, a to było za głośno i za szybko, jak na gust omegi, czy kiedy się oparł o jakąś wajchę i nagle poczuł, że samochód się porusza, chociaż nie powinien? Czy kiedy chciał go zatrzymać i coś nacisnął, wydawało mu się, że ręczny hamulec, ale włączył się alarm a potem zaczął w panice przyciskać wszystko na oślep i aż wrzasnął z przerażenia, bo przednią szybę zalały strugi i wycieraczki zaczęły poruszać się z piskiem wahadłowym ruchem. 

Samochód oszalał. 

Cas by się posiusiał ze strachu i zdenerwowania, gdyby nie to, że parę minut wcześniej opróżnił pęcherz. Mokre siedzenie nie poprawiłoby sytuacji, wystarczająco skomplikowanej. Cas pisnął, widząc jak Dean gna w jego stronę. No, to teraz mu da popalić! Będzie lanie jak nic! A nie można, bo szczeniaczek! Co robić?! CO ROBIĆ?!, myśli galopowały, podsycane strachem, a Cas w całym swoim niezbyt długim życiu nauczył się jednego: kiedy się boisz, to trzeba uciekać. 

Uciekać przed laniem, przed awanturami, przed rozgniewanymi wilkami i kiedy się strasznie narozrabiało, a teraz strasznie narozrabiał, w dodatku Dean nie chciał go zabierać na wycieczkę, kazał mu zostać w domu i Cas go uprosił i obiecał, że będzie grzeczny i proszę, nie dotrzymał słowa, zepsuł samochód i wszyscy się gapią i Dean jak go tylko wywlecze, to mu spierze tyłek na ich oczach. Będzie bolało i będzie wstyd.

\- Kurka... - Przygryzł czubek kciuka, usiłując na szybko znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie. Dean się dobijał, coraz bardziej wkurzony, widać było po minie i po tym, jak wrzeszczał przekleństwa. Alarm wył, wycieraczki skrzypiały takim okropnym dźwiękiem, od którego aż cierpną zęby i Cas poczuł się uwięziony i w potrzasku, oddzielony chwilowo od alfy cienką szybą, która na pewno zaraz rozpryśnie się w drobny mak, Dean go złapie na kark i tak zbije, że tyłek trzeba będzie lodem okładać.

A co potem?

Może nawet wygoni.

Straci cierpliwość i wyrzuci, bo taki samochód to jest droga rzecz a taki omega to nic nie wart, zwłaszcza że ostatnio wcale nie pracuje, nie zarabia i nie ma prawie żadnych pieniędzy. I gdzie się podzieją ze szczeniaczkiem? W środku zimy? 

U Jody. Jody na pewno ich przygarnie, ona jest kochana i zawsze mówi, że jego stary pokój czeka, jeśli tylko Cas chce. Ale on nie chce! Wcale nie chciał wyprowadzać się od Deana i od Ellen i w ogóle ostatnie miesiące były wspaniałe, Dean był dobry i miły i szło im coraz lepiej, lepiej niż kiedykolwiek w życiu omegi, niż starej rodzinie i niż w jakichkolwiek marzeniach, bo Cas wielu rzeczy wcześniej nawet nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić! 

Dean miał być tatą szczeniaczka, a teraz tak głupio się popsuło, ten samochód i po co chciał jechać do tego głupiego tartaku?! Przecież tu nawet nie ma nic fajnego, nic a nic, tylko deski i deski i mnóstwo maszyn! Z tych nerwów Cas się rozryczał i wcisnął w najdalszy kąt siedzenia, przy samych drzwiach kierowcy, gdy Dean dobijał się od strony pasażera. 

Trudno! Zmarnował swoje życie, ale nie można zmarnować szczeniaczka, trzeba go ochronić. Alfa jeśli wpadnie w szał to może trafić w brzuch, pięścią, niechcący, bo jednak trzeba przyznać, że Dean się ostatnio bardzo starał być dobry dla maluszka, ale bardzo rozzłoszczony alfa, wiadomo, to dziki drapieżnik i maszyna do zabijania. 

Cas otarł policzki i zaskakując samego siebie szybkością, otworzył drzwi po swojej stronie i pognał do szatni, jakby go goniły wściekłe psy, co nie było dalekie od prawdy, bo gonił go wściekły Winchester. Zdążył wpaść do środka i zatrzasnąć drzwi, blokując własnym ciężarem, akurat na jeden krótki moment, żeby przekręcić zasuwkę, kiedy uderzenie prawie wyrwało je z zawiasów. 

\- Cas, otwieraj! - ryknął Dean. - Nic ci nie zrobię!

\- Akurat... - Chlipnął, cofając się pospiesznie w głąb pomieszczenia, prawie się przewracając o czyjeś porzucone kalosze. Wymacał telefon w kieszeni i wybrał numer. - Jody! Jody... Boli mnie palec... Boli mnie palec! - Załkał histerycznie. 

\- CAS DO JASNEJ CHOLERY, OTWIERAJ! - wrzeszczał alfa.

\- Czekaj, już jedziemy! - Jody natychmiast weszła w tryb stróża prawa. - Gdzie jesteś?

\- W tartaku! On mnie zabije... - Cas podskakiwał za każdym razem, gdy drzwi odskakiwały od futryny a malutki zameczek zgrzytał, ledwie trzymając się na obluzowanych śrubkach. - Boli mnie palec, Jody, boli mnie palec...

Poczuł za plecami ścianę i zsunął się po niej, niezdolny ustać samodzielnie, tak mu się trzęsły łydki. 

\- Już jadę, trzymaj się. Wytrzymaj, już jadę z Frankiem. - Uspokajający, profesjonalny ton Jody wlał mu w serce odrobinę otuchy. - Co robi Dean?

\- Chce tu wejść, zaraz wyłamie drzwi - wyjęczał, krztusząc się i jąkając. - Zepsułem dżipa... Zabije mnie... 

\- Nie otwieraj mu. Siedź i czekaj, zaraz przyjedziemy. Teraz się rozłączę, ale już jedziemy, okay?

\- Okay. - Przytaknął, przytrzymując przy uchu nagle umilkłą słuchawkę. - Pospiesz się.

Nagle łomotanie ustało i jakieś niewyraźne głosy dobiegły z zewnątrz. 

\- Nie krzycz. - Dean oparł lewą dłoń o chropawe deski a drugą przycisnął telefon do ucha. - Amy, proszę... Nie krzycz... Nic mu nie jest... Nie zbiłem! Nie zbiłem, niech nie kłamie... - Z trudem przywołał swój najspokojniejszy ton pomimo oskarżycielskiego ataku lekarki. - Przecież go nie zbiję, Amy, co ty wygadujesz?... Jak to Jody już jedzie? Czemu? A kto ją... CAS! CAS, ty mały... - Urwał, zdając sobie sprawę, że Amy wszystko słyszy. - ...nicponiu... - Dokończył z wahaniem. - Amy, zadzwoń do niej i powiedz, że to głupie nieporozumienie i nikt nikogo nie zamierza bić!

Rozłączył się i obejrzał na pracowników, którzy stali w pewnej odległości, popatrując po sobie i szepcząc. 

Pięknie, tylko mu brakowało cyrku na oczach podwładnych, to na pewno podniesie ich morale i umocni jego autorytet, pomyślał z przekąsem. Jakby na potwierdzenie, Padalecki odebrał własny telefon i nie spuszczając wzroku z Winchestera odpowiedział na czyjeś pytanie.

\- ...no, jest... Tak... Z tym drugim... Tym twoim chłopakiem, kuzynem znaczy się... - powiedział powoli a Dean domyślił się, że rozmawia z szeryf Mills. - Schował się w szatni... Nie wiem, wyskoczył z dżipa jak oparzony, a Dea... _pan_ Winchester... - Przełknął ślinę, na widok szefa idącego żwawym krokiem w jego kierunku. - Chcesz z nim pogadać?

Sam wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku, nie zamierzając się wtrącać w domowe afery.

\- Mówiłem już Amy, że nic się nie stało! 

\- Jesteś aresztowany! - Usłyszał i rozejrzał się, sprawdzając na wszelki wypadek, czy Jody jakimś cudem nie wjechała na teren tartaku, jakby poruszała się latającym dywanem a nie nieco już rozklekotanym służbowym fordem. 

\- Zdalnie? - spytał z sarkazmem, który niestety mu nie pomagał. 

\- Zastrzelę cię, jeśli go tknąłeś palcem.

\- Sztucer załadowany. - Zameldował w tle szorstki głos Franka. 

Dean rozłączył się bez komentarza, rzucił telefon Padaleckiemu, który ledwie zdążył go złapać, zanim gruchnął o zmarzniętą ziemię i wrócił pod drzwi drewnianej szopy, w której schronił się omega, niech go diabli wezmą. 

\- A ty czego? - Nie zdobył się na grzeczność, odbierając tym razem od Ellen, najwyraźniej powiadomionej w międzyczasie przez Amy.

\- Nie rób głupstw.

\- Cas spanikował i nie wiem, co nagadał Jody i Amy, ale na sto procent się mylą. Nic mu nie zamierzam zrobić, chociaż mam ochotę skręcić mu kark. - Westchnął, wyłączył alarm, zaciągnął hamulec, wyłączył jazgoczące radio i wycieraczki oraz lodowaty nawiew, bo Cas przestawił klimatyzację.

\- DEAN! - Ellen krzyknęła z przestrachem i wyobraził sobie, że łapie się za serce.

\- Nic mu nie zrobię, przecież szczeniaczek. - Przypomniał. - Ellen, zadzwoń do niego i wytłumacz mu, że cokolwiek go przestraszyło, to ja nic mu nie zrobię. Niech wyjdzie i wrócimy do domu. Dzwoń do niego!

Przerwał połączenie i przez chwilę siedział za kierownicą w milczeniu, póki nie usłyszał policyjnej syreny, jeszcze cichej, w oddali, ale Jody musiała naprawdę przycisnąć gaz do dechy i będzie tu maksymalnie za dziesięć minut, więc lepiej, żeby Ellen przetłumaczyła małemu, zanim poleje się krew. 

Szalony Frank i jego sztucer mogli narobić bigosu. 

Ellen zadzwoniła do Amy i na wszystkie świętości przysięgła, że Dean nie chce skrzywdzić Casa i że to musi być jakieś przerażające nieporozumienie i że już siedzi w aucie i jedzie do tartaku i żeby koniecznie nikt nie zrobił jakiegoś większego głupstwa, zanim się to wszystko nie wyjaśni. Amy powiedziała, że Cas rzucił hasło i że Frank i Jody już prawie dojeżdżają, uzbrojeni po zęby. 

Ellen omal sama się nie popłakała ze zdenerwowania, zaklinając Amy, żeby zadzwoniła do Jody, bo przecież szczeniaczek nie może zostać sierotą!

Amy się rozłączyła bez pożegnania, zadzwoniła do Casa i spytała, co się właściwie stało i czym Dean się tak rozgniewał, że Cas wezwał pomoc. 

\- Zepsułem dżipa! Zepsułem dżipa! Zamieszkam z Jody i będę pracować u Charliego, zarobię na szczeniaczka! - Zawodził chaotycznie, więc Amy jak najszybciej powiedziała mu, żeby się nie bał, że już jadą po niego i że ma przestać płakać, bo to szkodzi dziecku, po czym zadzwoniła do Jody, żeby trochę ostudzić mordercze nastroje. 

\- To faktycznie może być nieporozumienie. Znasz go, to panikarz. - Przekonywała. - Zabierzemy go, ale na miłość boską, nie pozwól Frankowi strzelać, zanim nie wyjaśnimy, co się naprawdę stało.

\- Już cię przekabacili? - Jody spytała nieufnie. - Co ci nagadał? Że to wina chłopaka?

\- Nic mi nie nagadał i nie przekabacili. Kocham Casa, przecież wiesz, ale to histeryk i najwyraźniej czegoś się wystraszył, a to chyba jakieś głupstwo. - Jechała swoim wozem w ślad za nimi, ale nie dość szybko i wiedziała, że zanim dotrze do tartaku, może być za późno. Wolała nie stwierdzać dziś (ani nigdy) niczyjego zgonu. - Nie dolewajmy oliwy do ognia.

\- Mówiłam, że to się tak skończy. Ten Winchester to bandyta! - fuknęła Jody ze złością, niecierpliwiąc się, że nie może jechać szybciej. - Cas ma syndrom sztokholmski! Nie powinien nigdy do niego wracać! Nie powinnam się nigdy na to zgodzić!

\- Zaczekajcie na mnie, błagam cię. - Amy nie chciała się sprzeczać, zwłaszcza że w głębi serca podzielała przekonanie Jody, że Cas zbyt szybko wybaczył Deanowi Winchesterowi. Rozumiała, że szczeniaczek jednak sporo zmienił, Cas chciał im dać szansę, czuł pewnie presję, aby dziecko miało pełną rodzinę i opiekę i _ojca_ , ale z własnego doświadczenia wiedziała, że czasem lepszy żaden niż byle jaki. 

Z drugiej strony, do tej pory Dean naprawdę pokazał jak bardzo mu zależy na nich obu i stawał na rękach, żeby zapewnić im co najlepsze. Dziecko, które tak go wystraszyło pół roku temu, teraz stało się oczkiem w głowie. Byłoby nieuczciwe twierdzić inaczej. Cas odkąd zamieszkał znów na ranczu, raportował wyłącznie miłe rzeczy, pokazywał prezenty, a kiedy zostawali z Amy sami pod pretekstem badań, opowiadał cały czerwony jak burak, że w łóżku układa im się coraz lepiej i doświadcza prawdziwej intymności i czułości, bez przemocy i przymuszania, jak na początku ich _znajomości_. 

Amy zaczynała wierzyć w dobre intencje Winchestera, ale cała trójka obserwowała ich pilnie, czy przypadkiem nie jest to cisza przed burzą. _Palec mnie boli_. Miała nadzieję, że Cas nigdy już nie będzie musiał użyć tego hasła. Czyżby się myliła? Czy Dean zawiódł pokładane w nim zaufanie?

Nadzieje?

Biedny Cas. Biedny maluch... 

Dean przywitał szeryf stojąc spokojnie na środku placu z podniesionymi rękami, pokazując, że jest nieuzbrojony i gotów na współpracę. Jody zostawiła go na muszce Franka, a sama podeszła pod szatnię i głośno się zaanonsowała, czekając aż Cas sam otworzy. 

Amy wjechała akurat w momencie, gdy Cas wyszedł na próg i ciężko się oparł o framugę. 

Dean popatrywał na niego przez ramię, Frank celował mu w głowę a cała załoga tartaku gapiła się na poły z fascynacją, na poły z obawą, czy cała afera nie skrupi się na nich. Martwy Dean nie poprowadzi firmy, wściekły i z przetrąconym ego również. Tak czy siak, mogli stracić robotę, a to się im nie uśmiechało. _Ach, te baby_ , wzdychał niejeden ze współczuciem, bo ewidentnie wina leżała po stronie tego głupiego młodzika.

Jody i Amy zabrały Casa do środka, posadziły na ławie i po bardzo szybkim zbadaniu brzucha, zaczęły odpytywać, co się właściwie stało. Od słowa do słowa okazało się, że faktycznie, to mogło być niefortunne nieporozumienie i Cas mógł nieco przesadzić z reakcją. 

Jody wyszła na plac i podeszła do Deana. 

\- Zepsuł? - Kiwnęła głową w stronę dżipa. Dean wzruszył ramionami.

\- Włączył wycieraczki i alarm, nic takiego. Jak szcze... mój synek?

\- Amy go zbadała, nic mu nie dolega.

Dean odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą.

\- Więc nie chciałeś go stłuc? - Upewniła się, nadal podejrzliwa i nieprzyjazna, ale znacznie spokojniejsza i chcąc rzetelnie wypełnić swoje zawodowe obowiązki, nie pozwalając uczuciom zniekształcić oglądu sytuacji.

\- _Mój syn_  urodzi się za trzy tygodnie. - Dean spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. - To jest teraz najważniejsze. Nie dżip, nie tartak, nic, tylko on. Mój syn. Myślisz, że bym mu teraz coś zrobił? Cokolwiek?

\- Ma rację! Do diabła, kurwa mać! - Zaklął Frank, mieszając angielskie i polskie słowa i opuścił sztucer, blokując zamek. - Przecież ta baryłka to w w połowie jego dzieciak!

\- Właśnie. - Dean skinął nieznacznie niespodziewanemu sojusznikowi. - Mój.

\- Mój. - Cas wyległ dość odważnie na zewnątrz, odrobinkę chowając się za plecami Amy. - To ja go noszę! - Wsadził palec między zęby nerwowym gestem. 

\- I miałeś się nim opiekować. - Dean nie zrobił kroku w jego stronę, nie chcąc go zastraszać. - Masz się nim opiekować, a nie straszyć i denerwować. 

\- Nie straszę.

\- Nie? A mnie się zdaje, że obaj się bardzo zdenerwowaliście. - Podniósł brwi. 

Cas spuścił głowę i przestąpił z nogi na nogę. 

\- No, bo... zepsułem dżipa... - wystękał zawstydzony.

\- Nie zepsułeś. Wyłączyłbym wszystko, gdybyś mnie wpuścił.

Omega zrobił się czerwony łącznie z czubkami uszu i wepchnął pięści w kieszenie kurtki, kurcząc się pod spojrzeniami wszystkich. Dwadzieścia par wlepionych w niego oczu. 

\- Myślałem, że mnie zbijesz... - wyszeptał, chcąc się zapaść pod ziemię. 

Teraz Dean poczuł na sobie wszystkie, ciężkie i potępiające spojrzenia. Strząsnął je z siebie, jak dokuczliwego komara i podszedł do omegi, położył rękę na brzuchu i zwrócił się do szczeniaczka.

\- Powiedz tatusiowi, że jest strasznie głupi i że jeśli będzie cię tak straszył, to już nigdy go nie zabiorę na żadną wycieczkę. A o samolocie to sobie pomarzy.

\- Nie! - Cas przygryzł wargę, ale w kąciku już mu zadrgał uśmiech. Jody przewróciła oczami i podparła się pod boki.

\- Tak. I powiem Ellen, że nie chcesz nosić czapki. - Dean też się uśmiechnął.

Amy prychnęła stłumionym śmiechem i pokręciła głową w stronę Franka, pokazując mu, że najwyraźniej burza z piorunami okazała się malutką chmurką. 

\- Nie mów jej, bo mi każe nosić kominiarkę! - Poprosił, na serio przestraszony. - Nie cierpię kominiarki!

\- O wilku mowa. - Jody zerknęła na podjazd, na nadjeżdżający z piskiem opon wóz nielubianej przez siebie kobiety, uzurpującej sobie rolę zastępczej matki Casa, z której to roli zdaniem Jody wywiązywała się niekompetentnie i niewystarczająco. 

\- O rany! - pisnął Cas i instynktownie kicnął za plecy alfy. - No, to _teraz_ będzie afera!

Dean wiedział, że małemu się oczywiście upiecze i jeśli ktoś oberwie, to oczywiście on. 

Alfa.

Ojcowie zawsze mają przechlapane, użalił się nad sobą w cichości serca, czekając aż walkiria dołączy do trzech harpii i wspólnie urządzą mu pogadankę, jak to nie straszyć omegi, nie straszyć szczeniaczka, nie wzniecać pożogi i nie odrywać wszystkich od zajęć, rujnując im miłe popołudnie i w ogóle, czy nie mogą go na chwilę spuścić z oczu, żeby nie narozrabiał jak pijany zając w kapuście? 

I nieważne, że to wszystko Cas. Cas ma teraz taryfę ulgową i mógłby wysadzić w powietrze pół rancza, a i tak by mu się upiekło i czyja by była wina?

\- DEAN! - wrzasnęła Ellen, wysiadłszy. 

Właśnie. Dean, alfa przewodnik, szef, właściciel, ojciec (oczekujący, ale już za trzy tygodnie...) rodziny i pogromca smoków, z podkulonym ogonem zbierający burę za omegę. _Licho mnie podkusiło, żeby go sobie brać!_

_A żeby mnie ten smok ogonem zdzielił, na co mi to było?! Chyba jakieś zamroczenie mózgowe mnie dopadło..._

_Oszaleć można._

_Niech no się tylko Miś urodzi, zaprowadzę porządki..._

_Skończą się babskie rządy._

_Omega pójdzie na smycz i koniec fochów i histerii!_

_Tak. Jeszcze trzy tygodnie i odzyskam swoje życie. Wszystko będzie jak kiedyś._

_Wreszcie wszystko wróci na miejsce._

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Dean kątem oka zobaczył, że drzwi gabinetu się uchylają i Cas zagląda nieśmiało przez szparkę. 

\- Mogę? - spytał cieniutkim głosikiem.

\- Wejdź. - Alfa leżał na sofie, półdrzemiąc i przetrawiając jeszcze awanturę, jaką mu urządził samozwańczy komitet ocalenia omegi. Nagle się wszyscy zrobili wielce odważni, a już Ellen przeszła samą siebie w wymówkach, co go zaskoczyło, bo zwykle trzymała się z boku i nie podważała jego autorytetu przed innymi wilkami w watasze, nie mówiąc o obcych _ludziach_. Jakby w nią diabeł wstąpił, nie słuchała zapewnień, że wcale by przecież nie karcił tego głupka, że doskonale sobie zdaje sprawę, że teraz jest bardzo ważne, żeby Cas się nie stresował i że nade wszystko zdrowie szczeniaczka to priorytet a to oznacza, że trzeba na omegę dmuchać i chuchać a nie ganiać się z nim po tartaku i wyczyniać jakieś hece.

A niby kto te hece wyczynia, zapytał ich bardzo poważnie i oświadczył, że on na pewno nie i że ma tego dość, że omega zalazł mu za skórę i jeśli chce wracać do Jody, to droga wolna. 

No i się zaczęło, bo Jody od razu Casa zgarnęła za rękę i ciągnęła do wozu, Ellen złapała go za drugą, wołając, że nie ma mowy, że go zabiera do domu, Jody krzyczała, że właśnie to ona zabiera go do domu, ma naszykowany pokój i wszystko, Cas zaczął płakać, Frank zaczął kląć, Amy spytała Deana, czego on w zasadzie chce i czy serio chce go oddać, Dean miał ochotę odgryźć sobie głowę, całkowicie tracąc cierpliwość do całej tej historii i palnął jakieś głupstwo, że go nie obchodzi ani omega, ani szczeniaczek i żeby mu dali święty spokój i od razu pożałował tych słów, bo co jak co, ale wcale nie chciał, żeby Cas się gdziekolwiek wyprowadzał, a już na pewno nie ze szczeniaczkiem, ale naprawdę miał po dziurki w nosie tego rządzenia nim i tych wymówek i zaczął tęsknić za wyprawą na smoka, bo taki smok przy tym cholernym omedze to bułka z masłem.

Kiedy to się wszystko tak przewróciło do góry nogami, że ten słodki, ślepy chłopaczek, który miał tylko wypinać tyłek i siedzieć cicho przy nodze, na smyczy, wdzięczny za miskę żarcia, stał się królewną, z którą się trzeba obchodzić jak ze zgniłym jajem?

Nie to, żeby Cas był zgniłym jajem.

Ale wkurzać potrafił jak mało kto.

\- Przyniosłem ci kawę i ciastko i kanapkę... - Omega postawił tacę ostrożnie na stoliku obok sofy, klęknął niezdarnie i zaczął podsuwać a to talerzyk z wielką, czekoladową babeczką, a to z kotletem w bułce, ociekającym tłuszczem i ostro doprawionym, tak jak Dean lubił. Dean podciągnął się nieco do pozycji półsiedzącej i sięgnął po kawę. 

Cas przesunął się na kolanach w stronę końca kanapy i podłożył mu pod stopy poduszkę. 

\- Teraz się podlizujesz? - Alfa zaśmiał się kpiąco, kiedy omega narzucił na niego koc i zaoferował, że przyniesie mu gazetę, albo laptop, albo książkę, co sobie Dean życzy. - Nic nie chcę, zmykaj.

Omega zrobił niezdecydowaną minę, przepraszającą i proszącą jednocześnie, rozglądając się po gabinecie, co by tu jeszcze można poprawić, w czym alfie usłużyć.

\- Nie gniewaj się... - powiedział w końcu, dotykając koniuszkami palców jego rękawa. - No. Proszę, nie bądź zły... 

\- Nie jestem, zmykaj.

Cas dźwignął się, ale jednak nie czuł, żeby sprawy się między nimi ułagodziły, instynkt mu podpowiadał, że Dean ukrywa, jak bardzo go zabolało, że Cas wezwał Jody na pomoc. 

\- Przestraszyłem się. - Wytłumaczył i znów opadł na kolana, przysunął się nieznacznie wzdłuż krawędzi kanapy i oparł policzkiem o dłoń alfy. - Zachowałem się głupio, bo się przestraszyłem. 

Dean zacisnął szczęki, aż mu zadrgały mięśnie. Chciał mu powiedzieć do słuchu, po męsku, żeby się wziął w garść i zaczął zachowywać jak wilk a nie mała dziewczynka. Że ma go dość, że Cas nadwyręża już i tak napiętą jak struna cierpliwość alfy i że korzysta z nienależnych przywilejów, na które inne omegi nie mają co liczyć i to tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na szczeniaczka, ale wszystko ma swoje granice i lepiej, żeby dziś mu zszedł z oczu, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa.

\- Jestem głupkiem. - Cas pocałował go w dłoń i spojrzał tymi swoimi okrągłymi ślepiami, jakby całe niebo się w nich skropliło. - Przepraszam. 

\- Jesteś - burknął, odstawił kubek i usiadł, patrząc na niego z góry. Cas przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, wsadził palec między zęby i czekał. - Chodź tu. 

Kto by pomyślał, że ta ciężka, nieruchawa piłka tak potrafi skakać?

Dean ledwo go chwycił w ramiona, rozsuwając nieco uda i robiąc mu miejsce, żeby mógł usiąść, nieco bokiem do alfy, ale bardzo blisko. Objęli się i Cas z westchnieniami ulgi sięgnął do jego ust. 

Seks na zgodę?, pomyślał Dean z rozbawieniem, poddając się niezdarnym pieszczotom, jakby Cas walczył sam ze swoim onieśmieleniem i brakiem umiejętności, żeby tylko sprawić mu przyjemność, co było i słodkie i komiczne. 

Głównie ~~słodkie~~ podniecające. 

\- Czekaj. - Dean wydostał się spod niego i podskoczył do drzwi, żeby uniemożliwić nieproszonym gościom wtargnięcie. Przez nieproszonych gości rozumiał głównie Ellen. Cas obserwował go spod rzęs, pilny i skupiony, jak uczeń przed klasówką. 

Dean upewnił się, że zamek jest zablokowany i wrócił do niego, stanął i powoli rozpiął rozporek. Jeśli omega chce mu dziś wynagrodzić, to niech się trochę wykaże. 

Cas oblizał zaschnięte nagle usta i drżącymi palcami sięgnął do spodni alfy. Rozumiał, czego Dean od niego oczekuje i chociaż nie lubił robić akurat _tego_ , to teraz chciał. Teraz chciał, żeby Dean był zadowolony i żeby było mu przyjemnie i żeby przestał się gniewać. Dean lubił, gdy Cas całował go w _tamtym miejscu_ i brał do buzi to wielkie TO. Penis. Członek...

Kutasa, jak mówił Dean a Cas się wtedy wstydził i czerwienił i zastanawiał, co by powiedziała babcia Anna, jakby się dowiedziała, co wyprawiają.

Ale Amy tłumaczyła, że to jest normalne, że to nie jest żaden grzech ani zboczenie i o ile Dean go nie zmusza, to mogą sobie nawzajem w ten sposób sprawiać przyjemność i że tak robią ludzie, kiedy się kochają: sprawiają sobie przyjemność.

Cas chciał mu sprawić przyjemność, bo dziś Dean musiał wysłuchać dużo bardzo niemiłych rzeczy, przez Casa i jego głupiutkie zachowanie, bardzo nieodpowiedzialne, więc teraz sprawiedliwie byłoby, żeby Cas mu odrobinkę to wynagrodził i poprawił humor, prawda?

Ale to jest wielkie!, jęknął, wydobywając na wpół twardy członek z dżinsów alfy. To go zawsze trochę przerażało, ten rozmiar i dziwił się, jak Deanowi udaje się go wepchnąć w Casa tak, żeby mu czegoś przy okazji nie uszkodzić. Amy tłumaczyła, że to kwestia odpowiedniego przygotowania, _gry wstępnej_ i nawilżenia, a poza tym natura zadbała, żeby omega był w stanie przyjąć alfę, bo gdyby nie mógł, to by wszystkie omegi wymarły setki tysięcy lat temu. A skoro nie wymarły, to znaczy, że...

\- Modlisz się? - wychrypiał alfa ponad jego głową i Cas otrząsnął się z zamyślenia. 

\- Nie. - Oblizał się ponownie, przymierzając jak go wziąć, żeby się od razu nie zakrztusić i nie porzygać, bo to by definitywnie popsuło nastrój. 

Dean widocznie wyczuł jego wahanie, bo zachęcająco wsunął palce we włosy omegi i pogłaskał po głowie, jednocześnie naginając go do siebie, aż czubeczek penisa dotknął warg Casa. 

Omega zaparł się nieco dłońmi o jego uda, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Dean chciał go wepchnąć zbyt głęboko. Zamknął oczy i polizał koniuszek, oswajając się z sytuacją. Ten tajemniczy i ~~przerażający~~ dziwny organ, schowany zwykle w spodniach, obudził się i poruszył, jakby był leniwym zwierzątkiem, które przez większość doby śpi, ale w takich chwilach podnosi szkarłatny łebek i nadyma się, puchnie, jak drożdżowe ciasto pod wpływem ciepła. 

Cas zakręcił językiem powolutku, jakby smakował lizaka i Dean mocniej zacisnął palce w jego włosach, poddając biodra do przodu, dając mu znak, że aprobuje te starania. Główka tego stwora była gładziutka i jędrna, bez smaku, póki z tego malutkiego otworku, który Cas znał i rozpoznawał, nie wyciekną dwie lub trzy kropelki matowego płynu, jeszcze nie z nasieniem, po prostu nawilżającego.

Objął trzon dłonią, jak mu pokazywał alfa i zaczął pocierać, pilnując żeby rytm nie był zbyt powolny, ani zbyt pospieszny z początku i żeby ucisk miał pewną siłę, bo Dean mu wyjaśnił, że to _zwierzę_ nie jest maleńkim, puszystym kotkiem do delikatnego miziania, ale dzikim wilkiem, wymagającym stanowczej ręki. 

Powolutku wsunął główkę do buzi, rozciągając szczęki i nieco cofając język, bo to był naprawdę spory kawał mięsa, można rzec. Pod palcami czuł nabrzmiałą, tętniącą żyłę, biegnącą pod spodem. Och, był na dobrej drodze, bo członek rósł zauważalnie i zrobił się naprawdę twardy i gruby a Dean zaczął pojękiwać i poruszać biodrami w przód i w tył, chociaż te ruchy były mocno ograniczone i powstrzymywane. To dlatego, żeby nie wybić mu zębów. Cas to bardzo doceniał.

Pamiętał, jak Dean wepchnął mu TO do gardła pierwszy raz, w lesie, kilka dni po porwaniu. Przycisnął go do pnia, unieruchomił, żeby Cas się nie mógł obronić, ani wycofać i zgwałcił go w usta tak, że omega prawie się udławił i udusił. Na parę chwil stracił przytomność, bo nie potrafił zapanować nad oddechem i nie wiedział, co się dzieje, myślał, że Dean postanowił go w taki sposób zabić.

Alfa go za tamto nie przeprosił (rzadko za cokolwiek przepraszał), ale pokazał, że to nie musi być tortura, że kiedy dokładnie wiesz, co się dzieje i kontrolujesz, jak głęboko TO połykasz i umiesz łapać oddechy i nie panikujesz (to najważniejsze), to możesz nawet się tym bawić. 

Może nie była to ulubiona _zabawa_ Casa, ale obserwowanie Deana, jak tak odrzuca głowę do tyłu i oddycha coraz chrapliwiej, jak stęka i jęczy z w podnieceniu i z wyraźną błogością, jak w końcu wybucha rozkoszą - tak, to było całkiem przyjemne. Cas czuł wtedy rodzaj dumy, satysfakcji, że to za jego przyczyną Dean się tak zapomniał, że to on go doprowadził do tego stanu i że w tej chwili Dean jest taki...

...bezbronny.

Bo był.

Nawet, gdy tak targał i mierzwił mu włosy i łapał go za policzki, patrzył w dół przekrwionymi oczami, szepcząc warkliwie jakieś przekleństwa i nalegania, żeby Cas ssał i ssał mocniej i połknął do ostatniej kropli (najwyraźniej to go też strasznie podniecało), to Cas ~~czuł~~ wiedział, że alfa jest teraz na granicy przytomności, że rośnie w nim to nieprzeparte pragnienie i ogień, który czeka na ugaszenie i to właśnie usta omegi mogą go ugasić, mogą przynieść mu ulgę.

Zwilżył go dokładnie, aż cały stał się mokry od śliny i śliski i taki gładki, napięty i trudny do objęcia dłonią, nie mówiąc o tym, by wsadzić go w całości do gardła, ale Cas mimo wszystko próbował, połykał i wysuwał, połykał i wysuwał, czując jak rozpycha mu się w ustach, jak jeździ po sklepieniu podniebienia i uderza w tylną ściankę przełyku, jak wargi pęcznieją, drażnione tym ciągłym pocieraniem, jakby cały czas się mocno całował, aż zaczęły mrowić i tętnić od napływającej, gorącej krwi i poczuł więcej wilgoci i słony smak, zapowiedź nasienia, które już buzuje w jądrach, gotując się do erupcji w chętne, czułe wnętrze, najlepsze do powierzenia tego drogocennego ładunku.

Dean uważał, że jego nasienie w całości powinno lądować w omedze, lub na nim, na brzuchu lub nawet na twarzy, ale najlepiej w ustach lub między udami i najchętniej później leżał i rozcierał je na skórze, mówiąc, że omega będzie nim pachnieć, że wszyscy będą wiedzieć, że go miał w sobie, że jest jego, jakby to była jakaś niezmiernie ważna sprawa, jakaś sekretna misja, którą alfa musiał wypełniać, przymuszany przez własne instynkty, nie do końca zrozumiałe przez omegę, ale Cas - zaskakująco - też lubił nim pachnieć. Też lubił mieć go w sobie i lubił leżeć obok, zasypiać wilgotny od potu i od tego lepkiego, białawego soku, który... dał mu... szczeniaczka.

\- Cas, Cas już... Już! - Wysapał Dean, złapawszy go mocno za głowę, unieruchamiając jak w imadle i patrząc w dół, na swojego chuja do połowy zanurzonego w ustach omegi. Cas patrzył na niego oczami ciemnymi z podniecenia, wilgotnymi od łez, sklejających rzęsy i toczącymi się po rumianych policzkach.

Czekał, otwierając gardło na ciepłą strugę, gdy alfa wykonał jeszcze jedno pchnięcie biodrami i wystrzelił spermę, jeden i drugi i trzeci skurcz, przepychający gęsty, bogaty płyn do ujścia, a każda najmniejsza cząstka wywoływała spazm rozkoszy.

Cas nie nadążał przełykać, kurczowo zaciskał palce na udach Deana, co tylko dodatkowo stymulowało alfę. 

\- Ja pierdolę... - westchnął wreszcie, wysuwając się z mokrych ust omegi. Dyszał z wysiłku i ulgi. - To było... Zajebiste. 

Cas też dyszał, łapał powietrze haustami i ocierał się wierzchem dłoni, próbując zlizać jeszcze, co mógł, a resztki rozmazując po policzku. Dean zachwiał się z wyczerpania i kucnął przed nim. Przyjrzał. Co za pieprzona laleczka! Do diabła, jakżeż słodko wyglądał, cały spocony, rumiany, z wargami jak rozgniecione maliny ze śmietaną.

Dean się roześmiał na to skojarzenie, Cas się oblizał czubeczkiem różowego, kociego języka i jęknął z zaskoczenia, gdy alfa go pocałował, mocno, mocno, spragniony i głodny i szczęśliwy. 

\- Mhmmm... - zamruczał z ukontentowaniem i potarł jego czubek nosa własnym nosem.

\- Mhm? - Upewnił się omega.

\- Bardzo. - Objął go i powtórzył z mocą. - Bardzo.

Cas wtulił się w jego koszulę, oparłszy policzek o silny bark Deana, twardy jak kawał żelaza.

\- Mogę zjeść twoją muffinkę? - wymamrotał niewyraźnie, ziewając.

\- Zjedz. - Dean pomógł mu się ułożyć na kanapie i podał talerzyk, a sam zabrał się za kanapkę. - Później ja zjem twoją. - Mrugnął wesoło między kęsami, obiecując omedze rewanż. 

Ostatecznie, to nie był tak całkiem stracony dzień...

Prawda?

 


	16. Chapter 16

Dean wszedł do stolarni i dokładnie zamknął za sobą drzwi, aby nie wyziębić pomieszczenia nagrzanego staroświeckim piecykiem na drewno. Bobby siedział bokiem do wejścia, przy szerokim, wysokim stole, pochylony nad rozłożonymi na części sztucerami i pistoletami, które leniwie czyścił, niekoniecznie z potrzeby, bo broń była bardzo zadbana, ale dla rozrywki i przyjemności. Lubił taką spokojną dłubaninę, czy to przy samochodzie, czy przy broni, czy od czasu do czasu coś w drewnie, jak ta kołyska, co ją wykończył ostatnio. Cacko. Kilka miesięcy nad nią siedział, szlifował, polerował, impregnował drewno olejem i żywicą, żadnych syntetycznych lakierów, żeby się mały wilczek nie truł oparami.

Młody alfa postawił na blacie cztery butelki, jedną otworzył dla siebie i czekał, czy Bobby przyjmie poczęstunek.

\- Mały gdzie? - Bobby wytarł ręce w szmatkę i sięgnął po piwo. 

\- Śpi. Za dużo wrażeń na dziś - mruknął w odpowiedzi.

\- A coś mi się obiło o uszy. - Starszy wilk uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i otarł pianę z wąsów. 

\- Jak to robisz?, Bobby... - Zagaił bezpośrednio, szukając rady. Zajął wysoki jak krzesło barowe stołek i popatrzył na metalowe elementy, pracowicie pokryte oliwą. Bobby przygotowywał własną mieszankę, przechowywał ją w bańce na półce i twierdził, że zarobiłby miliony, gdyby tylko ją opatentował i wdrożył do produkcji, ale świat nie zasłużył na taki wynalazek i raczej zabierze recepturę do grobu.

\- Co? 

\- Nigdy się nie kłócicie z Ellen. - Dean wzruszył ramionami, nie mogąc zrozumieć. - Ona cię we wszystkim słucha i nie przysparza ci żadnych zmartwień. Nie to co Cas... - Westchnął ciężko. - Nie spodziewałem się, że będzie aż tak uparty i pyskaty i histeryczny! - Skargi wypływały z niego jak potok. Tama pękła. Potrzebował się komuś wygadać, wyżalić. - Ledwie się hamuję, żeby mu nie przylać. Nie to, żebym mu przylał! - Zastrzegł, żeby sobie Bobby nie myślał, że Dean jest równie nieodpowiedzialny jak omega i podobnie jak on kieruje się emocjami. Z dumą utrzymywał przekonanie, że doskonale potrafi się kontrolować i na chłodno podejmuje decyzje.

Nie przewinie chłopaka przez kolano, co to, to nie. Potrafi się powstrzymać. 

\- _Oczywiście_ , że się kłócimy. - Bobby się roześmiał tym swoim niskim, rzężącym śmiechem, który brzmiał jak kaszel przy zapaleniu oskrzeli. - Głównie o ciebie. I o małego. I o Jo. Ellen za bardzo jej popuszcza a ja uważam, że potrzebuje więcej dyscypliny. 

\- O mnie?

\- O was obu. - Bobby odstawił opróżnioną do połowy butelkę i sięgnął po wycior, wracając do pracy. - Gdyśmy wracali z tego smoka, to mi mało łba nie urwała, żeś wziął go w taki sposób. A jak się tak na ciebie rzucił... - Pokręcił głową, jakby nadal nie dowierzał w to, co widział. - Zagroziła, że mnie zostawi jak pozwolę na... - Zaśmiał się i zerknął na Deana porozumiewawczo. - Jakbym miał coś do gadania, nie? Z babami tak już jest, to się nie dziw tylko przyzwyczajaj.

Dean przetrawiał to, co właśnie usłyszał.

\- Trzeba go było nie brać. - Bobby spojrzał w prześwit lufy. Światło gołej żarówki padało na nich żółtawym blaskiem, a cienie chwiały się na ścianach i płożyły na podłodze. - Zawsze możesz oddać.

Dean zerknął spode łba niechętnie, dając do zrozumienia, że nie bierze takiej opcji pod uwagę. 

\- Frank go chętnie weźmie. - Bobby zażartował okrutnie, wywołując nagły skurcz u Deana, jakby ktoś mu ścisnął żebra żelaznym gorsetem.

\- No, nie jest taki zły, nie mówię, że jest. - Młody alfa zaczął się wycofywać rakiem z początkowego narzekania. - Nosi szczeniaczka. - Przypomniał, nie wiadomo komu. Bobby'emu czy sobie.

\- Nadal się boi. - Bobby nie podniósł głowy, operując oszczędnymi i dobrze przez lata wyćwiczonymi ruchami. Dean zakołysał butelką, nie mając już apetytu na piwo. 

\- Mógł za mną nie leźć. Mógł zostać z Jody - burknął ponuro, nie chcąc brzmieć jakby się tłumaczył. - Cały czas powtarza, że potrafi się utrzymać i zarobić na siebie i na dzieciaka! - Rzucił gniewnie.

\- Na _twojego_ dzieciaka. - Bobby wysunął szufladę i z rumorem przegrzebał zawartość w poszukiwaniu zwitka pakuł i konopnego sznurka.

\- Mówi, że to bardziej jego, bo to _on go nosi. -_ Sparodiował piskliwy głosik omegi, ale stary alfa jakoś nie okazał rozbawienia.

\- Długo by u tej szeryf nie posiedział...

\- A kto go _zrobił_?... - Przerwał mu Dean chełpliwie.

\- ...ten Charlie zdaje się wciąż ma na niego oko. - Dokończył Bobby, zabierając się za owijanie patyka sznurkiem i pakułami.

Młody alfa roześmiał się kwaśno. Wyraźnie nie w smak mu była ta uwaga. Odsunął się od stołu i zaczął się przechadzać po warsztacie, zaglądając w pudełka i skrzynki z narzędziami. 

\- Charlie to płotka. - Wydusił przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Nie ma rodziny, nikogo. - Podsumował z pogardą. - Ten jego sklepik z ciastkami... Też coś.

\- Parę lat wstecz miałeś tylko brata i stary samochód. - Przypomniał Bobby łagodnie i wepchnął patyk do lufy. - Od czegoś trzeba zacząć, a gdyby wziął małego ze szczeniaczkiem, to już całkiem... - Miał zamiar dokończyć: ładna rodzina.

\- Z jakim szczeniaczkiem?! Z jakim _szczeniaczkiem_! - Dean wybuchnął złością i kopnął puszkę farby, aż potoczyła się w kąt z metalicznym brzękiem. - Z żadnym szczeniaczkiem! - Sapał i warczał, zaciskając pięści a po chwili wybiegł, z rozmachem pchnąwszy drzwi, aż uderzyły o ścianę. 

 

* * *

 

Cas szeroko otwierał oczy, ale i tak ledwie co widział. Tylko niewyraźne cienie w głębokiej, chłodnej ciemności, pachnącej stęchlizną i ziemią. Wyciągał przed siebie ręce, bojąc się wpaść na coś w tym mroku, dusznym, zwilgłym i przerażającym. 

Biegł. Biegł, bo coś go goniło, jakiś potwór, jakieś straszne zwierzę, przed którym koniecznie musiał uciec i nie sam. Czuł, że ktoś mu towarzyszy, że ktoś jest obok niego, jakaś mniejsza postać, kochana i bliska, którą trzeba osłonić, opiekować się i nie pozwolić dopaść potworowi, bo stanie się coś bardzo złego!

Żyły zmroziła mu trwoga, gdy usłyszał dziecięcy, chłopięcy głos:

\- Są za nami!

Cas się zatrzymał i obrócił na pięcie, mokry od potu, węsząc w panice. Szczeniaczek! Tu jest jakiś szczeniaczek! 

\- Cas! Wiem, że to ty! Czuję was! Zawróć a nie powiemy nic Deanowi! Zawróć! Nic... mu... nie powiemy! - krzyczał ktoś za ich plecami, straszliwie blisko, zbyt blisko! Pogoń! Trzeba uciekać! Trzeba się schować! 

Serce tłukło się w piersiach jak oszalały zając, schwytany w sidła. 

\- Misiek! Zostań! - Usłyszał własny głos, a jednak brzmiący obco. - Zaczekaj na tatę, zatrzymaj ich! Ja sprowadzę Gabe'a do dziadka Franka!

\- Nie! - szczeknął chłopiec stanowczo, jakby wydawał rozkaz. - Tatuś! NIE!

\- MISIEK! - wrzasnął ktoś, Cas prawie rozpoznał kto, ktoś znajomy... - Zatrzymaj się natychmiast! Zawróć! Misiek! Na Pierwszego... Cholera... Stójcie!

\- Tatuś! Nie! - Ten chłopiec, _Misiek_ , czy jak go zwą... Cas chwycił go za kurtkę, pociągnął, starając się pomóc. Wyrwać go z drapieżnych palców.

\- Misiek, do cholery, ojciec tak cię spierze, że popamiętasz! Eddie! Dzwoń do Deana!

\- Nie mam zasięgu! Kurwa! Nie mam zasięgu! Muszę wyjść na powierzchnię!

\- Uciekaj! Uciekaj! - Ponaglił Cas, wskazując szczeniaczkowi jedyną możliwą drogę: czarną otchłań w skale. - Skacz! SKACZ!

SKAAAAACZ!, dudniło echo w jego uszach, wysoki dźwięk wibrował i wznosił się jak skowyt wichru, Cas spiął się cały, gotów osłonić chłopca własnym ciałem, bo już rozpoznał to miejsce, tę woń, która jeszcze wciąż czasem wracała w koszmarach, woń jaskiń, w których gotował się na śmierć, modląc się do Pierwszego Wilka. 

\- Cas? Cas... Obudź się. Obudź się, to zły sen, masz zły sen. Auć! Za co? - Dean odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość, rozmasowując ramię. - Cas? 

Omega usiadł gwałtownie, wciąż z zaciśniętymi powiekami, dusząc się od szlochu. 

Alfa włączył lampkę i nalał wody do szklanki, czekając aż Cas w pełni się przebudzi. 

\- Napij się. To był zły sen. Zły sen. - Powtarzał uspokajająco. 

\- Dean?

\- Wypij. Miałeś zły sen. - Podsunął mu poduszkę pod plecy, żeby mógł się wygodniej oprzeć. Cas pił łapczywie. Wilgotne kosmyki przylepiły mu się do czoła. Musiał się nieźle wystraszyć. Dean składał wszystkie koszmary na karb zbliżającego się porodu. - Już okay, Cas, już okay, już w porządku, jestem tu. Jestem z tobą, nic się nie dzieje, już okay.

Pogłaskał go po głowie i karku, znacząc własnym zapachem, alfy. Intensywnym, pełnym feromonów dominującego samca, nieustraszonego i walecznego, mając nadzieję, że uspokoją małego beksę, że omega się poczuje bezpiecznie w objęciach silnego wilka. 

Tym bardziej go zaskoczyło, gdy Cas odsunął się poza zasięg jego ramion i wygramolił się z łóżka, gapiąc się podejrzliwie i nieufnie. 

\- Co znowu? - Dean podniósł brwi pytająco. - Znów fochy? Jak mój chłopaczek?

Omega objął brzuch obronnym gestem, który zadziałał na alfę jak uderzenie w twarz. Przecież nie skrzywdziłby szczeniaczka! Brzuch teraz to najcenniejsze, co miał! Mógł sobie gadać, narzekać, ale przecież ten dzieciak w środku, _maluszek_ , jest jego, Deana, to mały Winchester, z krwi i kości, osobiście go zrobił, więc czego się ten cholerny panikarz teraz obawia?! 

\- Cas... - zawarczał ostrzegawczo, bo już całkiem stracił cierpliwość. - Wracaj do łóżka. 

\- Goniłeś nas! Uciekaliśmy w jaskiniach! Tam, gdzie mnie Zachariasz trzymał! - Cas wyrzucił z siebie pospiesznie, połykając końcówki wyrazów i wciąż chlipiąc, rozdrgany i na skraju paniki. 

\- To był głupi sen! Wracaj do łóżka i kładź się! - Szarpnął kołdrę, odsłaniając prześcieradło, w zamyśle zachęcającym gestem, ale gwałtowny ruch sprawił, że Cas podskoczył jak spłoszona sarna i schował się w łazience. 

Dean skoczył za nim, szarpnął klamkę i stanął w progu, spoglądając groźnie. 

\- Nie bij! - pisnął omega i Dean przetarł twarz, modląc się w duchu o cierpliwość. 

\- Przecież cię nie uderzę, zwariowałeś?! - wrzasnął i poczuł kwaskowy odór moczu. - Serio?

Cas zerknął w dół, chociaż brzuch zasłaniał mu przód dresowych spodni, w których sypiał. Trząsł się i pobladł, więc Dean podniósł ręce i wycofał się do pokoju. 

\- Nie dotknę cię. Nie zbiję. Nie panikuj. - Przemówił cicho, tak jak kiedyś przemawiał do małego Sammy'ego. Dawno temu. Zdążył zapomnieć, ale najwyraźniej Cas teraz potrzebował specjalnego traktowania i Dean nagiął się, stłumił własne instynkty, aby zmniejszyć strach głupiego wilczka. 

\- Zsiusiałem się... - Poskarżył się Cas cichutko i było w tym coś tak bezradnego i naiwnego, że Dean opuścił ramiona i uśmiechnął się do siebie. 

\- To się przebierz. - Wyjął z szuflady świeżą parę i rzucił, celując tak, żeby Cas na pewno złapał. - Przecież nie szkodzi. Jest pralka. Nic się nie stało. 

Cas zamrugał w świetle łazienkowych lamp, otarł policzek i zsunął mokre dresy do połowy ud. Dean oparł się o framugę. 

\- Pomóc?

\- No... - Cas przestąpił z nogi na nogę, próbując zepchnąć ubranie do kostek. Dean kucnął, złapał go za nadgarstek i położył sobie na ramieniu, żeby Cas mógł się oprzeć. 

\- Dawaj, stopa... Druga... Gotowe. - Naciągnął tkaninę na tyłek, ale zostawił gumkę pod brzuchem. Wyprostował się i spojrzał na niego z góry. - Więc śniło ci się, że cię goniłem?

Cas przygryzł wargi i zerknął nieśmiało spod rzęs. 

\- No, bo... bo... - wystękał. - Uciekaliśmy ze szczeniaczkiem i... - Próbował sobie przypomnieć, ale treść snu już zdążyła się ulotnić z pamięci, zostało tylko zamazane wspomnienie. - Przestraszyłem się. 

Dean zmarszczył brwi na tę frazę, po raz kolejny powtórzoną przez omegę. _Przestraszyłem się_. 

Nadal się boi, powiedział Bobby. 

Przygarnął go do siebie z westchnieniem.

\- Nigdy nie skrzywdzę szczeniaczka. Mojego synka. Nigdy. - Obiecał solennie, gładząc go po plecach i całując miękkie, ciemne włosy. - Jak mógłbym skrzywdzić mojego synka? Ani ty, ani on nie musicie ode mnie uciekać. Zawsze się będę wami opiekować, rozumiesz? Cas, _rozumiesz_? 

\- Tak. - Dean poczuł, że omega się rozluźnia i mięknie, wtula w niego i daje poprowadzić z powrotem do łóżka. 

\- Wiem, że się denerwujesz. - Podniósł mu nogi i położył na materacu, opatulił i dodatkowo narzucił koc, bo już się nauczył, że Cas to zmarzluch i potrzebuje ekstra warstw. Może dlatego, że nosi dziecko. A może dlatego, że jest wciąż chudy... Dean wolałby, żeby trochę jeszcze przytył. Żeby dało się złapać za kawał ciałka tu i tam, a nie tylko skóra i kości, jakby omega nie dojadał. Potencjalne niedojadanie omegi urażało dumę alfy. Cas był jego wizytówką i Dean czerpał przyjemność z tego, jak chłopak się prezentuje. 

Może nadrobi po porodzie? Na razie pewnie wszystko pochłania szczeniaczek. 

Dean uśmiechnął się do brzucha, nachylił nad nim, powąchał. 

\- Pilnuj tatusia. - Przykazał. - Sam widzisz, jaka to beksa! 

\- Wcale nie! - Zaprotestował Cas, chichocząc pod kołdrą. - Jestem odważny.

\- Tak? - spytał wątpiącym tonem. - Na przykład kiedy?

\- Na przykład w górach! - Przypomniał swoje chwile glorii i chwały. - Spadłem, pamiętasz?

Dean zgasił światło i przeturlał się na swoją połowę. 

\- Strzeliłeś focha jak stąd do Nowego Jorku. Siedziałeś na tej półce obrażony i wściekły. - Przysunął się do niego i objął od tyłu, czując plecy omegi przyciśnięte do własnego brzucha i jego tyłek na swoich udach.

\- Bo mnie ugryzłeś! 

\- I _bolało_! - Obaj wykrzyknęli z afektacją, śmiejąc się z samych siebie. Cas dziś dziwił się sobie, jak mógł w ogóle myśleć, że Dean chce go zabić, a Dean przyznawał w duchu, że mógł się bardziej postarać. Że mógł być bardziej... Słowa grzęzły w gardle i nawet w myślach, bo to były same _babskie_ rzeczy, takie jak: czuły. Mógł być bardziej _czuły_. Usprawiedliwiał siebie, że nie było czasu i ta pogoń i złoto i cała wataha na głowie i jeszcze ten mały panikarz, którego trzeba było niańczyć i ciągnąć za uszy, żeby w ogóle nadążył, żeby go nie zgubić i nie dać sobie odebrać, więc może czułość nie była wtedy priorytetem i zostawił ją sobie na później, na czas, kiedy dotrą do domu.

Przyznał, że owszem, zaciągnął wtedy dług u omegi i teraz wypadałoby spłacić go z odsetkami... O, na przykład tak. Pocałował cieplutki karczek, pachnący tak słodko i smakowicie, aż ślinka ciekła. Dłonie same powędrowały pod t-shirt, pieszcząc gładką, napiętą skórę. Jejku, jakżeż on był miły w dotyku, przyjemny, jedwabisty... Jak się wiercił i jak emanował czymś zupełnie przeciwnym do alfy... Tam gdzie Dean był szorstki, Cas był delikatny, gdzie Dean był twardy, Cas był mięciutki. Gdzie Dean forsował swoją wolę, Cas ulegał i wdzięczył się, kręcił tyłkiem i uśmiechał się ufnie i nie miał bladego pojęcia, że Dean by mu wtedy rzucił całe złoto pod nogi, o wiele więcej niż zamierzał dać Lisie. 

Miał dla nich całkiem inny plan. 

 


	17. Chapter 17

O, ho! Dean wyprowadza królewnę na spacer, pomyślał Rufus, brnąc w śniegu w stronę domu. Marzył o gorącej, słodkiej kawie z odrobiną whisky na rozgrzewkę i czymś solidnym, tłustym do zjedzenia, bo już mu od łażenia po mrozie kiszki marsza grały. Obrzucił współczującym spojrzeniem alfę, drepczącego w ślimaczym tempie, stopa za stopą, żeby się _królewna_ nie zmęczyła...

Przypomniał sobie, jak _królewna_ wyglądała, kiedy Dean zdecydował, że sobie tego chłopaczka weźmie. Bida z nędzą, proszę ja ciebie. Złachana bawełniana koszulka i sprane dżinsy, z łatami na kolanach. W trybie awaryjnym Dean poprosił najdrobniejszych chłopaków, Kevina i Gartha, o zrzutkę garderoby, bo dzieciak nie miał nic na zmianę, nic cieplejszego, a to co wisiało mu na grzbiecie, bez żalu wyrzucili po drodze. Same szmaty. A teraz proszę: kaszmirowy, puchaty szalik, niezliczona ilość spodni, swetrów, koszulek, bluz, czapek, rękawiczek...

Dean, jak reszta chłopaków, ubierał się głównie w Targecie i w sklepach z militariami. Nie ze skąpstwa, bynajmniej, ale żaden się nie zamierzał stroić do łażenia po lesie! Wygodne flanele, grube dżinsy, wojskowe parki, ot cała filozofia. Przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o chłopaków, bo _królewna_ (Rufus miał kłopot z wrzuceniem Casa do tej samej szufladki, co reszta watahy) dostawała całe naręcza prezentów z butików w Crabtown i markowych sklepów wysyłkowych.

Cas się nie picował, nie można mu było zarzucić próżności. Najbardziej lubił zwykłe t-shirty i stare dresy Deana, za co regularnie Dean na niego krzyczał, że nie musi mu podbierać, skoro ma własne i ładniejsze. Jasna sprawa, Rufus to rozumiał, wystarczyło spojrzeć. Alfa chwalił się i obnosił z tym swoim chłopaczkiem i chciał, żeby mały wyglądał jakby na niczym mu nie zbywało. Żywy dowód, że jest dobrze zaopiekowany i rozpieszczony.

Może Dean chciał przekonać tych ludzi z miasta, szeryf i Szalonego Franka, że omega nie ma powodu do narzekań. Może chciał im przytrzeć nosa, zaimponować rozrzutnością? W końcu kogo jak kogo, ale jego było stać i na więcej. Mógłby małego obwiesić złotem i brylantami i za wiele by to nie uszczupliło skrzętnie kumulowanego majątku. Na szczęście aż tak bardzo Dean nie oszalał.

Co nie znaczy, że mu nie odbiło.

Na punkcie tego... 

Rufus sam już nie wiedział, czy to chłopak, czy dziewczyna. Niby chłopak, ale patrzcie no, jak się teraz gramoli powolutku w tych swoich śniegowcach! Brzuch mu ciąży i cały się zrobił niezdarny jak ostatnia fajtłapa. Jak paralityk. O ten brzuch się rozchodzi, właśnie. Rufus widział wiele rzeczy, takich co się nie śniły filozofom, ale żeby chłopakowi zrobić dzieciaka, to jeszcze takich cudów nie poznał. 

Ten Dean!, aż się chciało gwizdnąć z podziwem. Ten to musi mieć jaja. 

No, po bliższym przyjrzeniu się można zauważyć, że mały jest _inny_. Delikatniejszy jakby, nawet jak na omegę. Rufus składał to wszystko na karb młodego wieku, wychudzenia, ślepoty i może nawet lekkiego upośledzenia umysłowego, o co Casa podejrzewał, przynajmniej na początku. Zal mu nawet było, że Dean go tak poniewiera, ale hej! Alfa to alfa, życie jest podłe a Rufus nie poczuwał się do wypełniania szlachetnej misji ratowania obcych mizerot. 

Jeszcze czego. 

Przecież wyrwać zdobycz alfie i to takiemu jak młody Winchester, to równie dobrze mógłby wyjść naprzeciwko pędzącego ekspresu. Jak nie masz rozumu, tylko odwagę, to zdążysz pomyśleć: ustoję, zatrzymam. A za chwilę zostaje z ciebie mokra plama i trochę flaków rozwleczonych po torowisku na odległość parunastu mil. Rufus raz był świadkiem, co Dean zrobił gołymi rękami ze smokiem, który rzucił się na Sammy'ego. Musieli go zabrać do myjni samoobsługowej i opłukać szlauchem pod ciśnieniem, żeby zmyć całą tę krew. 

Aż niemożliwe, że tamten Dean i ten tu, to ta sama osoba. Ale jeśli potrafił rozedrzeć szyję piekielnego gada (tfu!, Rufus nienawidził smoków całym swoim jestestwem) w obronie brata, to co zrobiłby z innym wilkiem, który sięgnąłby po jego łup? Rufus miękki nie był, z niejednym alfą zadarł, ale swoje lata już miał. A Cas to żaden powód, żeby nadstawiać karku.

Wtenczas tak myślał, w lesie, nasłuchując tych żałosnych jęków i błagań o pomoc. 

Tłumaczył sobie, że Dean się zabawi, godzinkę, może dwie i zostawi chłopaka, żeby go tamta wataha znalazła nad ranem. Dean miał gest, napiwków nie skąpił, hojnie wynagradzał za przysługi, to pewnie i jemu by coś tam zostawił. Garść banknotów, a w przypływie dobrego humoru może i bryłkę złota. A nawet dwie, na otarcie łez. Tak sobie Rufus rozumował i nie gadali o tym w watasze, bo temat był raczej... trudny... to i bez gadania wiedział, że inni myśleli tak samo.

Że chłopak wpadł w kłopoty, trudno. Zderzył się z czymś większym i groźniejszym niż wszystko, co do tej pory spotkał, zdarza się. Rak, czołowe z ciężarówką, uderzenie pioruna, tornado, które zrywa dach z połową domu... To właśnie się czasem przydarza. Nie to, żeby Rufus porównywał Deana do raka... 

Z rakiem ten dzieciak miałby przynajmniej minimalne szanse, a z Deanem? Mógł tylko zacisnąć zęby i spróbować przetrwać. To nie powinno potrwać długo. Spieszyli się wtedy. Chcieli jak najszybciej dotrzeć do domu, nie rzucając się w oczy, bocznymi drogami i lasami, zgubiwszy ewentualną pogoń. 

Mieli ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż cnota jakiegoś oberwańca, który nie obchodził nawet własnej rodziny.

No i kto przypuszczał, że Dean go weźmie ze sobą?

Cholera! Rufus postawiłby swój udział w złocie i wyśmiał każdego, kto by rzucił taki pomysł. Dean nie pamiętał imion żadnej ze swych jednorazowych przygód, a poza tym - wiedzieli o tym, chociaż nie wnikali w szczegóły - na ranczo niebawem po ich powrocie miała zjechać ta baba. Lisa. Dean zawarł z nią jakiś układ, cholera wie jaki, w każdym razie miała się wprowadzić i chyba Sammy coś wspomniał o intercyzie, ale to były sprawy, którymi Rufus sobie nie zamierzał zaprzątać głowy.

Winchester oferował im wszystkim te same warunki i to były bardzo dobre warunki: dom w spokojnej okolicy, na uboczu, idealny dla watahy wilków. Lasy pełne zwierzyny, spokój i całymi tygodniami można było nie widywać _ludzi_. Raz na jakiś czas wyskoczyli na smoka i zgromadzili dość, żeby nie musieć martwić się o forsę do końca życia, a przynajmniej bardzo długo. Ani o inne wilki, które chciałyby im nabruździć. Idealne miejsce na wczesną emeryturę, o której Rufus marzył.

Dean się nie wpieprzał w ich prywatne sprawy, o ile tylko nie byli na wyprawie albo na patrolu (to był zwykły obowiązek wobec watahy i nikt się nie buntował, każdy przecież z tego czerpał korzyści), więc czemu Rufus miałby się wpieprzać w sprawy Deana?

Cieszył się tylko, że w odróżnieniu od Bobby'ego, nie ma koło siebie żadnej baby, która by suszyła mu łeb, że _tak nie można_ i że trzeba _coś z tym zrobić_. Osobiście nie zamierzał nic z tym robić. 

Ślepy chłopak miał pecha i tyle. Natknął się na tornado, chociaż nie ze swojej winy. Najwyraźniej urodził się pod złą gwiazdą.

Tak, tak właśnie wówczas Rufus to widział, ale teraz?

Ta gwiazda okazała się nie taka zła a tornado trochę go pokiereszowało, ale nie zabiło. Może nawet, per saldo, wyszedł na plus? Ten mały?

Rufus nie wściubiał nosa, gdzie nie był zapraszany, jednak oczy miał i widział. Cas łaził za Deanem jak podrośnięty szczeniak za właścicielem, wpatrzony jak w tęczę, gotów wykonać wszelkie polecenia. Całkiem odwrotnie niż dziewięć miesięcy temu, kiedy to zawodził jak potępiony, uciekał i próbował się zabić. 

Pogodził się z losem. Pogodził się z Deanem, wrócił do domu. Złagodniał. Zrobił się z niego przylepa, ciągle by się tylko przytulał i nie złaził z kolan Deana. Albo siadał przy jego krześle, albo koło niego na kanapie i w ogóle trzymał się bardzo blisko, czerwienił się, rzucał maślane spojrzenia, przynosił mu piwo, przysmaki i w ogóle był na każde skinienie.

Młody alfa też się zmienił. Może nawet jeszcze bardziej niż omega. Przedtem był narwany i uparty, skłonny do awantur, do bitki, często stawiał sprawy na ostrzu noża, wóz albo przewóz, co starszych wilków denerwowało, bo życie nie jest takie proste, jak się młodym wydaje, zwłaszcza takim, co to na dzień dobry pozjadali wszystkie rozumy. Czasem sprawy wymagają cierpliwości, namysłu, a tego Deanowi, przy wszystkich jego niewątpliwych zaletach, brakowało. Rufus nieraz miał z nim na pieńku.

A teraz jak nie on: nie szlaja się po barach, słucha rad Bobby'ego, Ellen to już całkiem w domu rządzi i Dean słowem nie piśnie, całą uwagę kierując na tego małego i ten pękaty, wypchany brzuch.

Kto by, cholera, przypuszczał, że z niego rodzinny facet?, zastanowił się Rufus. Teraz, kiedy szczeniaczek w drodze, Dean obchodził się z chłopaczkiem jak z jajkiem. Nazywał swoją królewną, rozpieszczał, ustępował mu we wszystkim, przychylnie patrzył jak Ellen gotuje dla niego frykasy... Żeby tylko omedze nie uderzyła woda sodowa na te luksusy! Słodki z niego dzieciak, ale kto to słyszał, żeby omega miał tyle przywilejów? Złapał alfę za ogon i kręci. Pal sześć alfę, ale ucierpieć może na tym cała wataha.

\- ...bo ja się nie zgadzam! - Huknął Dean na całe podwórko, aż Rufus zgubił rytm kroków i poderwał głowę, rozglądając się nieco nieprzytomnie, wyrwany w własnych myśli. Idący w ślad za nim Walt wpadł mu na plecy i obaj mało się nie przewrócili w pryzmę śniegu. - I nie chcę więcej o tym gadać! Jazda, jeszcze jedno kółko, albo do domu!

\- Jeszcze jedno! - Pisnął Cas, wyraźnie obrażony.

Rufus wymienił spojrzenia z Waltem, podnosząc brwi pytająco. Bunt? Cas zaczął iść po śladach Deana, trzymając go kurczowo za rękę, ale najwyraźniej nie porzucił tematu, chociaż Rufus nie rozróżniał słów. Reakcja alfy jednak była natychmiastowa. Obrócił się na pięcie i zaczął się wydzierać nad głową omegi. Walt gwizdnął. Cicho, żeby nie ściągać na siebie uwagi.

Omega w połowie tych wrzasków obrócił się na pięcie i zaczął truchtać przez śnieg, najwyraźniej uciekając od alfy. Co nie mogło się spodobać i obaj z Waltem przystanęli, nie chcąc włazić w oko cyklonu. Przyglądali się z dystansu rozwojowi wypadków.

\- Nie biegaj! - Dean złapał malca za kołnierz i podtrzymał, żeby smarkacz nie klapnął dupą o ziemię. Co prawda upadek by zamortyzowała gruba warstwa śniegu, ale... - Nie strasz szczeniaczka!

\- To ty nie strasz! - Odpysknął, łapiąc go za nadgarstek i próbując się uwolnić. Niestety dla omegi, chwyt alfy był jak żelazne sidła, nie do rozwarcia bez użycia dźwigni. W odruchu frustracji ściągnął czapkę i rzucił w niego, sycząc ze złości.

\- Ożeż ty!

\- Cholera - szepnął Walt, bo obaj z Rufusem byli pewni, że tym razem szczeniak się doigrał i dostanie w dupę, aż echo pójdzie.

Dean płynnym ruchem go obrócił, jak w tańcu, złapał za kark i przygiął, zmuszając do uklęknięcia w śniegu. Cas wsparł się na dłoniach, odruchowo amortyzując upadek, chociaż Dean drugą ręką podtrzymał go, żeby nie upadł na brzuch. Cas wypiął tyłek i ustawił się w dość obscenicznej pozycji, idealnej do porządnego lania, albo rżnięcia, albo jedno i drugie, wedle preferencji.

\- Będzie afera, jak Ellen to zobaczy - mruknął Rufus a Walt tylko potaknął.

\- Spokój. - Dean kucnął przy omedze, zaglądając mu w twarz. - Oddychaj. Bez histerii mi tu. 

Nie odrywając od niego oczu wymacał w zaspie czapkę i otrzepał o udo.

\- Nie możesz się teraz przeziębić. Najwięcej ciepła ucieka przez głowę. Załóż. - Dodał łagodniej. - No, nie denerwuj się. Załóż. - Klęknął, czując że dżinsy przemakają od topniejącego śniegu. - Chodź, wracamy, musisz się przebrać i wskoczyć pod koc, okay?

\- Nie chcę spać z tymi maszynami! - Cas zakołysał się w przód i w tył, próbując ulżyć kręgosłupowi. Brzuch ciążył pod wpływem grawitacji. Nadal stał na czworakach, z plecami wygiętymi w lędźwiach i tyłkiem wzniesionym do góry, aż się Dean oblizał tak zachęcająca była ta poza. Cas ciągnął, nie zważając. - Nie cierpię ich! Wolę spać na kanapie... Albo rozłożę sobie śpiwór w kuch...

\- CAS! - Dean warknął tak ostro, że [orzechówki ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clark%27s_nutcracker)okupujące pobliskie sosny i świerki, odleciały z głośnym krakaniem.

\- Co? - Chłopak pociągnął nosem, czując wzbierające łzy. Zamrugał, żeby je rozgonić, bo nie chciał płakać przy alfie. Chciał być silny, stanowczy i potrafić się sprzeciwić, żeby Dean zaczął szanować jego zdanie. Płakanie nie pomagało, tylko pogarszało sytuację i Cas nienawidził się za to, za to jaki się czuje słaby i bezradny.

\- Nie denerwuj szczeniaczka. - Powtórzył, nachylił się i potarł nosem to cieplutkie miejsce na szyi, tuż za uchem. - Nie pozwolę ci spać na kanapie. W kuchni tym bardziej, ALE... - podniósł głos, żeby Cas mu nie przerywał - ...wyniesiemy maszyny z sypialni. Wyniesiemy do sąsiedniego pokoju, okay? Jeszcze dziś, okay?

\- Tak? - Omega zamrugał szybko, strącając słone krople z rzęs.

\- Nie możesz tak o wszystko histeryzować. - Dean pomógł mu wstać. - Mów mi, czego potrzebujesz, co mam zmienić. Mów mi a ja znajdę rozwiązanie.

\- Powiedziałem ci! - Cas się troszeczkę obraził, ale jednocześnie przytulił do alfy, instynktownie szukając bliskości, zgody.

\- Powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz spać ze mną w sypialni, że chcesz spać na dole, byle gdzie! - Wytknął z tłumioną irytacją. - To nie to samo, co: Dean, inkubator mnie wkur...

\- Ja nie przeklinam! - Cas zdjął mokre rękawiczki i wygrzebał z kieszeni chusteczki do nosa.

\- ...stresuje. - Dokończył Dean gładko.

\- Mógłbym spać w salonie. Nikomu bym nie przeszkadzał. - Cas starał się wyjaśnić swój tok myślenia. - Nie chcę sprawiać kłopotu. A ty miałbyś więcej miejsca w łóżku. Przecież zanim mnie wziąłeś, to spałeś sam...

\- A teraz śpię z tobą i koniec tematu. - Uciął stanowczo. - Chodź, bo jeśli złapiesz katar, to Ellen i Jody połamią sobie nogi, prześcigając się, która pierwsza urwie mi jaja...

\- Dean!

\- _Głowę_. Miałem na myśli głowę. - Sięgnął do brzucha i poklepał go pieszczotliwie. - Szczeniaczek nie słyszy.

\- Słyszy!

\- Dobra, może _trochę_ słyszy, ale na pewno _nie_ rozumie.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Za mały jest.

\- Mały nie znaczy głupi... - mruknął niewyraźnie, policzkiem wciśnięty w szorstką wełnę kurtki Deana.

\- _Mój_ szczeniaczek nie jest głupi. - Zaprotestował z powagą i po krótkiej chwili poprawił. - Nasz. Jest mały i musi się nauczyć, tylko to chciałem powiedzieć. 

Cas uśmiechnął się pod nosem i obaj ruszyli powolutku w stronę werandy.

Rufus zerknął na Walta i obaj przewrócili oczami.

\- Jazda, zanim mnie _jaja_ odpadną na tym mrozie. Mam nadzieję, że Ellen trzyma w piekarniku kawał pieczeni. - Rufus przyspieszył kroku a Walt poprawił szelki plecaka, z chrzęstem grubych podeszew miażdżąc zmrożoną warstewkę lodu na tęgiej warstwie zalegającego od wielu dni śniegu. - I rosół. Oddam nerkę za rosół.

 

* * *

 

Ellen kucnęła przy fotelu i delikatnie pogłaskała chłopca po policzku. Ziewnął i podniósł sklejone snem powieki, zamglony wzrok z trudem skupiając na jej łagodnej twarzy.

- Wygodniej by ci było na górze. Albo przynajmniej na kanapie. - Zwróciła mu uwagę. Stęknął, prostując nogi. Faktycznie, trochę ścierpły, gdy je podkulił na siedzeniu. Książeczka z obrazkami spadła na podłogę, gdy zapadł w drzemkę po spacerze.

\- Już się wyspałem. - Ziewnął znowu, przeciągnął się i poklepał po brzuchu. - Ale coś bym zjadł, wiesz?

\- To się dobrze składa, bo zrobiłam sałatkę owocową. Chcesz? - Wskazała miseczkę. - Zjedz, tu jest dużo witamin i błonnika, to bardzo zdrowe dla ciebie i malucha.

\- Wiem. Witaminy! C, żeby się nie przeziębiać, A na oczy, D na kości, magnez na serce i żeby się nie denerwować... - Zaczął wyliczać z miną łaknącą pochwały. Ellen uśmiechnęła się szerzej, z rozczuleniem.

Czasem ciężko jej było uwierzyć, że to prawie dwudziestoletni chłopak. W ciągu ostatnich miesięcy przekonała się, jak dalece zaniedbano jego edukację i rozwój i pod pewnymi względami przypominał bardziej kilkuletniego dzieciaka. Tak bardzo chciał się uczyć, chłonął wszystko jak gąbka, ale przepaść między nim a Jo czy chłopcami w jego wieku była wciąż ogromna. I tak się garnął do wszystkich, pożądając najmniejszych okruchów zainteresowania, czułości, akceptacji, że Ellen nieraz coś rosło w gardle, jakaś dławiąca gula, aż odwracała się ode niego, żeby ukryć wzruszenie i się zwyczajnie nie popłakać ze współczucia na myśl, co musiał przejść do tej pory.

Nadal jej się nie podobały niektóre zachowania Deana wobec niego, ta szorstkość, z którą wydawał mu polecenia; że decydował za niego w najprostszych sprawach i czasem wręcz poniżał, przyginając mu kark i sadzając koło swojej nogi, jak psa. Wkurzała się i starała interweniować, ale alfa jest alfą, poza tym nie chciała się wtrącać w ich relacje, jak wścibska teściowa...

Póki Cas był szczęśliwy.

\- W porządku? Dobrze się czujesz? - Zlustrowała go czujnie, węsząc, w poszukiwaniu oznak stresu czy strachu, ale Cas pachniał słodko i błogo. Sięgnął po miseczkę i zaczął zajadać ze smakiem.

\- Kocham cię. - Powiedział między kęsami. - Ellen, jesteś kochana. Strasznie pyszna ta sałatka, co w niej jest? - Pogrzebał widelcem w kawałkach banana, kiwi, gruszek zmieszanych z garścią borówek i prażonych orzechów. 

\- Samo zdrowie. Zaraz przyniosę ci sok. Czy wolisz mleko? Albo kakao? Albo lemoniadę? - Zaproponowała. Cas zmarszczył brwi z namysłem. Trudny wybór!

\- Lemoniadę! - Zdecydował, ruszając za nią, nie przestając wiosłować widelczykiem w misce. - Odpocząłem, to mogę nastawić pranie.

\- Razem nastawimy. I pomożesz mi ułożyć listę sprawunków na jutro. - Wymyśliła, żeby znaleźć mu zajęcie na miarę jego sił. - Zapiszesz wszystko na kartce, Harry pojedzie. 

\- Super! - Cas rozjaśnił twarz szerokim uśmiechem i Ellen też się uśmiechnęła. Zapisywanie listy zakupów pewnie zajmie mu cały wieczór, ale dzięki temu poćwiczy słowa i poczuje się potrzebny. 

Doskonale wiedziała, że chciał się czuć potrzebny, że chciał coś robić dla rodziny, cokolwiek, choćby włączyć pralkę albo załadować zmywarkę, albo przynajmniej sprawdzać, czy w spiżarni jest jeszcze zapas keczupu, jajek i mąki na naleśniki. 

 

* * *

 

Dean rozparł się w fotelu w gabinecie, wyciągnął nogi przed siebie i popijał stygnącą kawę małymi łyczkami. Zdążył się objeść wielką kanapką z kawałem wołowiny i czuł się jak pyton po zjedzeniu wombata, który starczy mu na miesiąc trawienia. Mógłby się zdrzemnąć aż do kolacji, ale zadzwonił Sam i Dean rozmawiał z nim leniwie, syty i zadowolony, wypytując jak mu idzie na studiach i czy się prowadzi wystarczająco rozwiąźle, żeby starszy brat był z niego dumny.

\- Wyszalej się, Sammy. Nie pozbawiaj płci pięknej swoich wdzięków. - Droczył się z nim.

\- Jak mój szwagier? - Nie pozostawał dłużny w tych braterskich przepychankach. - Czy może raczej twoja _królewna_ , Dean? Nadal trzyma cię za ogon i kręci?

\- Raczej wkurwia. - Wyprostował się nieco i westchnął, a to od razu zaalarmowało Sama. 

\- Dean! Cholera, _obiecałeś_! Zadzwoń do Amy, niech go zbada! - Rzucił w nerwach. 

\- O czym ty... Ej! Nie zbiłem go! Czemu wszyscy myślą, że go biję? - Spytał z urazą.

Sam milczał, ale ta cisza w słuchawce była wielce wymowna. Dean westchnął.

\- Nie biję go. - Zapewnił solennie. - Chociaż mnie łapy swędzą! Przysięgam, Sammy, nie biję go. Zwariowałeś?

\- To czym cię wkur... irytuje? - Spytał, chcąc zmienić temat i dać powód Deanowi, żeby się wygadał. 

\- Nie wyobrażasz sobie... WSZYSTKIM. - Dean znów się rozluźnił, oparł stopy o stolik i przymknął powieki. - Chciał spać w śpiworze w kuchni. 

\- Co?

\- Wymyślił sobie, że mnie będzie wygodniej, a on nie będzie musiał patrzeć na inkubator. Bo go denerwuje i przypomina o... wiesz o czym... - Przełknął ślinę, nie wymawiając słowa  _poród_. 

\- Boi się. - Podsumował Sammy i Dean poruszył się, żeby pozbyć się nagłej sztywności karku i ramion. 

\- Nie boi. Nie musi. Wie, że wszystkim się zająłem, wszystko zabezpieczyłem i o wszystko zadbam. - Wytknął z urazą. 

\- Tak, tak! - Zgodził się Sammy z przesadnym entuzjazmem. - Kupiłeś, wynająłeś, zapłaciłeś. Ale koniec końców to on się będzie męczył, co nie? Te lekarki i maszyny nie odwalą za niego roboty.

\- A jaka to robota! Smok to to nie jest... - mruknął lekceważąco. - Poboli i przestanie. 

\- Dean. - Ostrzegł.

\- Co?

\- Serio?

\- No, co? - Wychwycił w tonie brata nutę reprymendy. - Przecież nie mówię, że to przechadzka po parku, ale bez przesady. Weszło, to i wyjdzie... - Zarechotał jowialnie. - Miliony kobiet robią to codziennie...

\- I czasem z tego powodu umierają. - Sammy przerwał mu zimno, bezlitośnie. - A on nawet nie jest kobietą. Niezupełnie... - Zawahał się na moment nad doborem słów. - W każdym razie w jego przypadku nie jest to takie oczywiste. 

Dean nie słuchał. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie na pierwszym zdaniu, jakby umysł zahamował z piskiem opon przed niespodziewaną zaporą na drodze. 

_umierają_

To było to przerażające słowo, które Dean usiłował teraz wymazać z pamięci, ze świadomości, jakby nie istniało, nie dotyczyło Casa i jego i szczeniaczka, nikogo z nich. Po co Sammy o tym mówi? Po co wywołuje wilka z lasu? Po co kusi zły los?

\- Nikt nie umrze. Nic się nikomu nie stanie - powiedział głucho do słuchawki i rozłączył się w pośpiechu. - Cas? CAS! CAS, GDZIE JESTEŚ? - Wybiegł z gabinetu, mało się nie potknął o własne stopy.

\- Tutaj. - Obrócił się na krześle, patrząc przez całą długość kuchni i korytarza na alfę. W ręku ściskał długopis, który odłożył na blat, obok notesu i miski, w której Ellen właśnie coś rozcierała i spoglądała na ponad jego głową na Deana. - Co przynieść?

Dźwignął się, wyprostował, gotów spełnić prośbę Deana, jakakolwiek będzie. 

\- Chcesz piwo? - Podreptał do lodówki, żeby wyjąć butelkę. - Zrobić ci drugą kanapkę?

Ale Dean nie chciał piwa ani kanapki. 

\- Chodź tu. - Zatrzymał go w pół drogi, obrócił do siebie i zagarnął ramionami, jakby to mogło uczynić go bezpiecznym, jakby mogło uchronić go tych komplikacji, o których obaj z Samem wiedzieli, a o których nie chciał myśleć. 

\- Co się... - Cas nie dokończył, pozwalając alfie ściskać się i głaskać i zatopić zęby w szyi, czując ból przez ułamek sekundy, ale zaraz potem zastąpiło go dziwne uczucie oszołomienia i... ciepła, rozlewającego się po ciele. 

Szczęki Deana nadal zakleszczały się na jego karku, alfa powarkiwał niskim, jednostajnym tonem, rezonującym na skórze, wibrującym w głębi trzewi, jak bas z głośników, które kiedyś Cas włączył niechcący i prawie się przewrócił od tej fali dźwięku, silnego jak uderzenie.

\- Będzie okay. Będzie okay - powiedział w końcu łamiącym się głosem, tak niskim, że ledwie słyszalnym. 

\- Oczywiście, że będzie okay. - Ellen przypomniała im obu, że nadal tu jest, w kuchni. Dean podniósł głowę i spojrzał najpierw na nią a potem na omegę.

\- Chodź. - Zarządził i pociągnął go za sobą, do sypialni. 

\- Ale zajęty jestem... Robię właśnie... - Cas chciał zaprotestować, nie żeby się alfie sprzeciwić, ale żeby nie zostawiać Ellen bez pomocy.

\- Poradzę sobie. - Mrugnęła wesoło, gdy się obejrzał przez ramię, podnosząc brwi, jakby chciał powiedzieć: _przepraszam, to on mnie zabiera_.

Dean nie zamierzał przepraszać. Chciał go poczuć. Chciał go natychmiast... MUSIAŁ natychmiast go poczuć. Żywego, szczęśliwego, całego i zdrowego, mieć go, kochać go, uszczęśliwić, odegnać złe myśli, zapomnieć o tym, co mogłoby się zdarzyć a co się nie zdarzy, na pewno, Dean był pewien, przekonywał sam siebie, przysięgał sam przed sobą i odważył się nawet powiedzieć Pierwszemu Wilkowi, że jeśli tylko dopuści, żeby Cas albo szczeniaczek ucierpieli, to osobiście skopie mu tyłek, nie wie jeszcze jak, ale znajdzie sposób, żeby miał zawrzeć pakt z diabłem. 

Tymczasem chciał go po prostu mieć, w ich sypialni, w ich łóżku, w miejscu, które już nigdy nie będzie takie jak kiedyś, przed Casem, nigdy nie będzie takie jak wtedy, gdy sypiał tu sam, trzeźwiejąc i dochodząc do siebie po niezliczonych przygodach. Teraz już - nagle go oświeciło - to nie jest tylko jego sypialnia, tylko jego łóżko, gdyby zabrakło w nim omegi... Gdyby go zabrakło...

Zatrzymał się, pchnął go na ścianę na półpiętrze i pocałował, przycisnął wargi do jego warg, wślizgnął język między jego zęby i oblizał je ze smakiem, jak twarde landrynki, napotykając w głębi wilgotny, ruchliwy język, który już nie uciekał przed nim jak kiedyś, nie, Cas się już nie cofał w przestrachu, już nie, Dean mógł go całować do woli a omega odpowiadał chętnie na każdą pieszczotę, wręcz dopraszał o więcej, wdzięczny i łapczywy, jak dzieciak z torbą słodyczy.

\- Kocham cię... Kocham cię... - szepnął wprost w jego usta i Dean zadrżał od tego wyznania, cały rozgorączkowany, jakby ktoś go oblał wrzątkiem. - Dean, kocham cię...

Nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć, przytaknąć, nie był w stanie nic z siebie wydusić przez ściśnięte gardło, zawsze miał kłopot ze słowami, zawsze miał kłopot z _tym_ słowem, ale mógł to okazać, chciał to uświadomić omedze własnym sposobem, tak jak potrafił, tak jak umiał i był w stanie, całym sobą, tym jak uniesie go nad materacem, jak mu ofiaruje rozkosz, jak będzie z nim płynął nad obłokami, patrząc w te niebieskie-niebieskie oczy, półprzymknięte, zamglone, nieprzytomne.

\- Dean, kocham cię...

Dean mruczał coś w desperacji, w natłoku uczuć, rozpaczliwej chęci ukojenia tej koszmarnej wizji, że Casa mogłoby zabraknąć, że coś mogłoby się stać, coś nad czym alfa nie panował, czego nie mógłby chwycić za kark i zabić. Przed czym nie może go osłonić. Sammy miał rację, ostatecznie Cas zostanie z tym sam i będzie mógł liczyć tylko na siebie, będzie musiał sprowadzić szczeniaczka na ten świat własnymi siłami, tak samo jak Dean sprowadzał go w dolinę, do swojego domu, do swojego życia...

Hałas rozległ się w domu jak wystrzał i obaj oderwali się od siebie, sprawdzając, co się stało.

\- Obrazek. Spadł... - Cas pierwszy zidentyfikował jego źródło i pokazał palcem na podłogę a potem zerknął na haczyk ponad własną głową. Musieli trącić ramkę...

\- Później powieszę. - Zdecydował Dean, chwycił go za dłoń i pociągnął do sypialni. Gdyby nie brzuch, zarzuciłby go sobie na ramię i zaniósł... Żałował, że nie może tego zrobić. Że musi zwolnić, dostosować tempo do omegi, który stawia kroki ostrożnie, patrzy pod nogi, nie chcąc się potknąć.

Jeszcze kilka, jeszcze kawałek, już prawie są za progiem, już zatrzaskują za sobą drzwi i Dean może upaść na kolana, płynnym ruchem ściągnąć gumkę spodni w dół i sprawić, żeby Cas odfrunął, jęcząc i krzycząc jego imię.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Dean wszedł do sypialni, gdy Cas układał w komodzie kolejny stosik nowych ubrań. Wczoraj wieczorem Walt przywiózł z Crabtown mnóstwo paczek i wśród nich były aż trzy pudła dla omegi. 

\- Zobacz, ile tego mam! - Wskazał alfie pootwierane szuflady. - Nigdy nie miałem aż tylu rzeczy! Zobacz jaki mięciutki! - Zachwycał się nowym swetrem z angorskiej wełny i dopilnował, żeby Dean go pogłaskał i wyraził opinię.

\- Tak, fajny. - Odpowiedział z roztargnieniem, zastanawiając się nad czymś całkiem innym. Kopnął stopą drzwi, żeby się zamknęły i nieco dokładniej pomacał sweter, a konkretnie to, co pod swetrem. Cas zaczął chichotać i wiercić się pod wpływem łaskotek. - Chyba muszę ci wsadzić ruszt w ten twój piekarnik, wiesz?

\- Co? W jaki piekarnik? - Cas upuścił naręcze koszulek z egipskiej bawełny z domieszką wiskozy (Dean nie miał pojęcia co to wiskoza, grunt że Cas był zadowolony) i rzucił się je pozbierać, ale brzuch mu zawadzał.

Dean nie uważał teraz ciuchów za priorytet. Mogły sobie poleżeć na podłodze, przecież nikt ich nie zje.

\- Muszę podlać cię sosem... - Wymruczał uwodzicielsko. - Polukrować twoją babeczkę. 

\- O co ci chodzi? - Cas najwyraźniej nie nadążał za poetyckimi metaforami. - Ej, bo pognieciesz! Nie depcz. O rany, Dean, przecież to trzeba będzie uprać, daj ja schowam... - Próbował się wyślizgnąć z objęć i szybciutko pozbierać rozrzucone ciuchy. - Dean, zniszczysz!

\- To kupimy nowe! - Popchnął go w stronę łóżka. - Daj spokój z tymi szmatami... Ściągaj spodnie.

\- Ej, to nie są szmaty! Dopiero co je rozpakowałem! - Cas wytrzeszczył oczy z oburzeniem, jak alfa może tak pogardliwie wyrażać się o tych ślicznych rzeczach! Nie dowierzał, że należą do niego, kilka razy dopytywał Ellen, że to naprawdę on je dostał, że może w nich chodzić! Część oczywiście musiała poczekać do stycznia, aż się szczeniaczek urodzi... - Na pewno kosztowały dużo pieniędzy!

\- Fakt. - Dean przypomniał sobie mgliście, jak Ellen przedstawiła mu pobieżne podliczenie i gwizdnął ze zdziwienia, ale nie żałował ani dolara. Niech sobie omega nosi ładne rzeczy. Stać go. - Chyba ze trzy tysiące...

\- Ile?

\- Ściągaj te majtki, królewno... - Dean nie miał cierpliwości do nieistotnych detali, a od rachunków miał Kevina. - Pomóc ci?

\- To więcej niż zarabiam u Charliego! - Cas złapał się za głowę. - Musisz to odesłać! Nie stać mnie na takie... Auć! Za co? - Rozmasował szyję, gdzie pewnie właśnie rozkwitała pąsowa malinka. 

\- Bolało? - Dean potarł nosem czubek jego nosa. Cas mruknął, że tak. - To nie pleć, bo powtórzę! Nic nie będę odsyłał. 

\- Ale... - Urwał, gdy alfa znów go ugryzł. To była szorstka pieszczota, do której Cas jeszcze się nie przyzwyczaił, chociaż Dean wyśmiewał jego narzekanie. Uważał, że omega histeryzuje, że nie ma pojęcia o prawdziwym cierpieniu, że gdyby sobie powalczył ze smokiem, to by dopiero wiedział... Zdążyli się już wcześniej o to posprzeczać, ale Cas musiał przyznać, że może odrobinkę przesadza z tymi jękami. Dean nie robił mu przecież prawdziwej krzywdy. I zawsze lizał i całował miejsce po ugryzieniu. Co było doprawdy bardzo, bardzo miłe i kojące... Mmm... Bardzo.

Dean nagle odsunął się i spojrzał na falujący brzuch. 

\- Ej, brzdącu! - Roześmiał się i nachylił nad nim. - Idź spać, nie przeszkadzaj nam tu! 

\- Może się położę na boku... - Cas zaczął się przekręcać i układać tak niezdarnie, że Dean omal nie spadł z łóżka ze śmiechu, ale przy tym sięgnął po poduszki, żeby podeprzeć go tu i ówdzie. 

\- Wygodniej?

Cas potwierdził mruknięciem. Deana nie odstręczał napęczniały brzuch, pełen szczeniaczka, ale wolał, gdy szczeniaczek nie szalał w trakcie, uświadamiając im swoją obecność. Poza tym teraz trzeba było zachować szczególną ostrożność. Dean wiedział, że łatwo mu stracić hamulce, zapomnieć się, a lubił ostry seks. Niechcący mógł im obu zrobić krzywdę.

Wstrząsał się na samą myśl. Szczeniaczek... Trzeba go chronić za wszelką cenę. Robiło mu się niedobrze, gdy wyobrażał sobie, że coś mogłoby mu zagrozić. Jego... syneczkowi. To przecież jeszcze całkiem malutki wilczek... Tyci, tyci. Jasna sprawa, że trzeba na niego uważać i pilnować, żeby przypadkiem go nie przygnieść. Albo nie klepnąć za mocno. Casa, znaczy się. Głupek jest taki kruchy, jak z porcelany. Ryczy od byle czego. _Bolało, Dean. Bolało!_ A co go mogło boleć aż tak, żeby wyć i panikować? Hm? Te kilka głupich klapsów zaraz po przywłaszczeniu? Nawet nie miał dużo siniaków. Może raptem ze trzy. No, może nieco więcej. Dean miał ciężką rękę a omega, wiadomo, jak patyk. Ni grama tłuszczu czy mięśni na tych kościach wtedy nie miał... Cud, że nic mu nie złamał, ani nie rozerwał. Właściwie, to biorąc pod uwagę, że jeszcze w nim buzowała adrenalina po smoku i napięty był jak struna, prowadząc watahę (o złocie nie wspominając), martwiąc się o nich, czy bezpiecznie dotrą do domu, czy nie ruszyła za nimi pogoń, czy wpadną w jakąś zasadzkę... Wszystkie zmysły miał wyostrzone, oczy dookoła głowy i łatwo mu puszczały nerwy, no więc, biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, aż dziwne, że tak łagodnie się z omegą obchodził. Mały był zaopiekowany, nakarmiony, przebrany w lepsze ciuchy, niczego nie musiał dźwigać, nawet skrawka koca. Jo go pilnowała. I Sammy. Dean mu dał obstawę jak angielskiej księżniczce.

A ten tylko się mazgaił i awanturował na przemian. O co? No? O co? Przecież nie krwawił. Najwyżej dzień czy dwa, zaraz po pierwszym razie, ale to chyba normalna sprawa w przypadku dziewic, co nie?

Histeryk.

Przecież od tego nie umarł. Raz dwa się zagoiło. Było o co płakać? Uciekać? 

\- Dean? - Cas podniósł brwi wyczekująco i alfa spojrzał na niego przytomniej. 

\- Co?

\- No? - Omega zamrugał znacząco. Zatrzepotał rzęsami, cały czerwony. Oblizał wargi i wyszeptał w wielkim sekrecie: - Zdjąłem majtki.

Dean zerknął na wypięty tyłek i pogłaskał go, ścisnął, rozmasował, czując pod palcami miękkie, ciepłe ciałko. 

\- Zmęczony jestem. - Skłamał. - Poleżymy?

\- No, jak chcesz. - Cas uśmiechnął się łagodnie i Dean nakrył go kocem, a potem wsunął dłoń na brzuch, żeby przywitać się ze szczeniaczkiem. Innym razem sobie z omegą zaszaleją. Jeszcze zdążą. Mają mnóstwo czasu. Teraz mogą sobie poleżeć we trzech, niech się maluch nie stresuje. 

\- Myślisz, że on wie, co robimy? - spytał od niechcenia, mając nadzieję, że Cas omówił te sprawy z Amy i Jessie. Dean jakoś nie miał  ~~odwagi~~ okazji, żeby o to zagadnąć. Oczywiście, że się nie bał i nie wstydził, też coś! Nie bał się smoków, więc niczego się nie bał, po prostu zostawił babskie sprawy babom. Bo Cas to taki pół chłopak, pół baba, zwłaszcza tam na dole. 

Trzeba przyznać, że lepiej się dogadywał z innymi kobietami. Z Ellen. Z tą całą szeryf. No i z Amy, ma się rozumieć. Były jak siostry... Ona i Cas. 

\- Co się śmiejesz? - Cas obejrzał się przez ramię. - Ze mnie?

\- Nie. - Znów skłamał, żeby mu nie robić przykrości.

\- Pytałem Amy. - Cas odpowiedział na jego pytanie. - Maluszek nie wie...

Jejku, ależ on był wstydliwy! Dean miał chęć go zjeść, gdy tak się rumienił i szeptał i unikał mówienia wprost.

\- ...że się pieprzymy - dokończył, celowo używając wulgaryzmu, żeby go jeszcze mocniej zawstydzić. Robił się wtedy naprawdę słodki. - Na pewno nic nie czuje? Bo mnie się wydaje, że może go tam trochę za bardzo szturcham... - W pełni sobie uświadamiał, że jest bez zarzutu wyposażony, można rzec, hojnie. Pierwszy Wilk był łaskaw. Dotąd nawet raz nie żałował, jego armatka wzbudzała tylko okrzyki zdziwienia i zachwytów.

Ale Cas był jednak delikatny.

I miał w środku szczeniaczka...

Deana tknęła niepewność. 

\- Mam tylko nie ściskać brzucha. - Cas jakby czytał mu w myślach, bo dźwignął się i podparł na łokciach i gapił się tymi niebieskimi ślepiami. - Nie szturchasz go, bo jest bardzo dobrze oddzielony od... - Spojrzał w sufit w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś kulturalnego słowa. - Narysować ci? Umiem! Amy mi wszystko pokazała na takim specjalnym manekinie. Wszystko! Jajniki, macicę, łożysko i pęcherz płodowy i... Co?

\- Za dużo informacji. - Dean wstał i zapiął spodnie. Mały Dean się zniechęcił, nastrój prysł. Zdecydowanie _szczeniaczek, pęcherz płodowy i łożysko_ działały skuteczniej niż zimny prysznic i wizja Hillary Clinton na plaży nudystów w jednym. Mordercza kombinacja. 

Cas usiadł. 

\- Brzydzisz się? - Niebieski zrobił się jeszcze bardziej niebieski i wilgotny. Mokry nawet.

\- Nie. - Kucnął przy nim i objął go pod kolanami.

\- Nie oszukuj, żeby mi zrobić przyjemność. - Zaczął chlipać. - Brzydzisz się, bo jestem dziwadłem! Potworkiem! 

\- W dupę chcesz? - Przerwał mu ostro. - Ściągnę pasek i tak cię złoję, że będziesz na czworaka chodził! Przestań pleść bzdury! I ryczeć! Nie denerwuj naszego chłopczyka, słyszałeś co Ellen mówi? Masz się nie denerwować!

\- Bo się brzydzisz... - Wymamrotał, ale posłusznie wytarł policzki i usilnie starał się przestać płakać. 

\- Bo nie chcę... - Odchrząknął, nieswój. - Nie chcę mu zrobić krzywdy. Naprawdę nie chcę ani jemu ani tobie zrobić krzywdy. - Powtórzył, nie do końca przekonany, że powinien o tym gadać z omegą. Zmiękł jakoś... Przez te całe babskie rządy... Twardy alfa w ogóle się by nad tym nie zastanawiał. Widocznie już nie jest taki twardy jak kiedyś. 

Do diabła!

Co ten szczeniaczek z nim zrobił?!

Do stu smoków, przecież to tylko szczeniaczek. Tysiące omeg na świecie łazi w ciąży i nikt się nimi nie przejmuje. Nikt się nad nimi nie trzęsie.

Cas milczał i obaj patrzyli na siebie, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach, zastanawiając się nad sytuacją. Dla nich obu była to zupełna nowość. Zupełnie nowe doświadczenie, całkiem inne od tego, co kiedykolwiek przedtem przeżyli. Czego wcześniej nie potrafili sobie wyobrazić i co podważało ich dotychczasową wiedzę o świecie i o sobie. O alfach i omegach. O chłopcach i dziewczynach. O ojcach i dzieciach... 

O seksie. 

I o miłości.

Żaden z nich nie wierzył w miłość. Dean z cynizmu i egoizmu, Cas z braku jakiejkolwiek nadziei na lepszy los i wiary, że na miłość zasługuje. Dean chciał się pieprzyć do upadłego, bez wyrzutów sumienia i bez odpowiedzialności, wolny jak ptak. Nie rozumiał, czemu teraz klęczy przed tym głupkiem, idiotą, kompletnym zerem... 

Nie. Ugryzł się w język, zły na siebie, że tak o nim pomyślał. Cas nie jest zerem. Nosi szczeniaczka i nie jest zerem!

Nie jest. 

\- Ja też się boję. - Omega zmiął w palcach fałdkę koca. - Że on będzie do mnie podobny. 

Dean przewrócił oczami. Zaczyna się!

\- Nie wracajmy znów do tej rozmowy... - Ostrzegł.

\- Może być omegą... - Cas skulił ramiona, przybity tą ewentualnością. - Może być... Nie tak całkiem... 

\- Skończ. 

\- Może być. - Uparł się. - Może i co wtedy? Dean, obiecaj, że nie będziesz zły, tylko pozwolisz...

\- Już o tym gadaliśmy! - Warknął wściekle i wstał, czując jak gniew zaczyna w nim wrzeć. - Nie ma mowy o żadnych wyprowadzkach! Zapomnij. 

\- Tylko mówię... Żebyś się nie musiał martwić, co z nami zrobić. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak...

\- Nic nie pójdzie nie tak. - Syknął przez zaciśnięte szczęki. - Jeśli mały będzie podobny do ciebie, to najwyżej znajdzie sobie własnego alfę, jak ty znalazłeś mnie. - Zażartował, wciąż spięty. - I będzie mu robił afery. Dokładnie tak, jak ty mnie. 

\- Ja nie robię afer. - Cas wydął wargi z urazą. - Jestem grzeczny.

\- Grzeczny? Ty? - Dean prychnął i zaczął zbierać leżące na podłodze ciuchy. Nie, żeby mu przeszkadzał bałagan, chciał tylko zająć czymś ręce. Cas natychmiast się poderwał i też zaczął zbierać.

Albo przynajmniej dokonał widowiskowej próby. Koc opadł, odsłaniając go gołego do pasa, bez spodni i majtek, za to z wypiętym malowniczo tyłkiem, gdy na ugiętych nogach wykonał skłon, zupełnie pozbawiony wdzięku.

Rozczulająca ciamajda.

\- Ja pozbieram. - Odgonił go z powrotem na łóżko. - Odpocznij sobie. 

\- Ale nie jestem zmęczony!

\- To się poleń. Pozwalam ci. - Mrugnął wesoło. - No, jazda. To rozkaz! Sprzeciwiasz się alfie?

\- Już idę. - Cas zrobił w tył zwrot i zaczął się gramolić na wysoki materac. Ten tyłek! Dean go uwielbiał pod każdym katem i w każdym wydaniu, ale najbardziej goły i tak cudnie wypięty. Jak się tylko szczeniaczek urodzi, to tak się dorwie do tego tyłka, że Cas przez tydzień będzie oglądał na zmianę tylko sufit i prześcieradło, sufit i prześcieradło!

Omega oparł się o stertę poduszek, wygładził kołdrę na udach i podciągnął ją wysoko pod pachy, obserwując jak alfa sprząta i układa w szufladach jego ubrania. 

\- Nie przyzwyczajaj się! Szczeniaczek ma swoje prawa, ale już niedługo! - Dean kiwnął palcem groźnie. - Królewno. 

Cas uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

\- Obejrzymy sobie film? Casablankę? Co? Dean, obejrzymy? - Przymilił się, licząc na specjalne względy. Instynkt, wewnętrzny głos mu podpowiadał, żeby spędzać teraz z nim jak najwięcej czasu, żeby Dean był wciąż obok i żeby był zadowolony. Chciał czuć jego przychylność, zabiegał o jego zainteresowanie, chciał mu się podobać, chciał bliskości, nawet jeśli coraz częściej, jak dziś, Dean odmawiał... _tych rzeczy_.

Omega martwił się, że jeśli nie będą sypiać ze sobą, nie będą się kochać, to Dean w końcu go wyrzuci. Bo na co takiemu alfie potrzebny taki omega? I szczeniaczek?

Uriel zawsze mówił, że omegi i szczeniaczki to darmozjady i ciężar dla rodziny. 

Dean niby się strasznie cieszy i jest szczodry dla nich obu, te ubrania, te prezenty, tyle dobrego jedzenia dla Casa, _całe mnóstwo_... To jak dobry sen, z którego szybko się budzisz i płaczesz z żalu, że już się skończył...

Cas kiedyś miał taki jeden dobry sen, że dostał tort i wszyscy mu gratulowali i Uriel go pochwalił, że jest mądry. Piękny sen. W rzeczywistości Cas wówczas nie jadł trzy dni, za karę bo stłukł miskę podczas zmywania. Miska kosztuje, trzeba ją odkupić, a za co, jak Cas nie pracował i nie zarabiał? Więc Uriel kazał mu nie dawać jedzenia, żeby w ten sposób odzyskać pieniążki.

Ależ go brzuch bolał! Ssało go od zapachów kuchennych, ale nie wolno mu było tknąć ani okruszka. Za kradzież jedzenia i nieposłuszeństwo byłaby jeszcze gorsza kara. Bicie i więcej głodowania. Już lepiej było łykać ślinę. 

Dean straszył go biciem, ale nie bił. I nie karał go zakazem jedzenia. Ellen czasem skarżyła na Casa, że za mało zjadł i oboje na niego krzyczeli, że za mało je, za mało waży i że się rozchoruje, a Dean pytał z wyrzutem, czy Cas wie, co sobie inni pomyślą o nim jako o alfie? Że nie umie nakarmić swoich wilków? Swojej watahy? Co to byłby ze mnie za alfa, co?, pytał bardzo zły. 

Cas nie wiedział. Urielowi to wcale nie przeszkadzało, że jego wilki są głodne. 

Dean był zupełnie inny od Uriela i wciąż zaskakiwał. 

\- Chcę cię w tym zobaczyć. - Wyciągnął w jego kierunku jedwabne spodnie od piżamy. - Ale nie dziś. Dziś możesz sobie leżeć na golasa. - Roześmiał się i wrzucił je do szuflady, przycisnął ręką, żeby ubić stosik i móc ją dosunąć, zamknąć. Rzucił mu pilota. - To włącz, a ja zeskoczę na dół po coś do przekąszenia i piwo.

\- A weźmiesz mi picie?

\- Sok czy mleko?

\- Sok. 

\- A do jedzenia?

\- Banana. 

\- Tylko? Może grzankę? Albo kawałek sernika? Albo kiełbaskę?

\- Tylko banana. Ellen dała mi duży lunch. Muszę strawić... - Zapewnił. - I może orzeszki...?

\- Banan i orzeszki. I sok. - Dean zasalutował i zbiegł po schodach z rumorem i hałasem, jak to on. 

Cas zajrzał pod kołdrę. 

\- Proszę, bądź podobny do niego. - Pogłaskał brzuch, zwracając się do szczeniaczka. - Bądź alfą. Bądź chłopcem. Nie zawiedź go. On jest całkiem dobry, to naprawdę dobry alfa. Będzie dobrym tatą, jeśli tylko nie urodzisz się potworkiem. 

Nie bądź mną.

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Cas łaził po domu bez celu, żeby rozprostować kości. Ostatnio miał więcej energii, mimo ociężałości związanej z dźwiganiem szczeniaczka. Trudniej mu się oddychało i bolał go kręgosłup, miewał często zgagę i nie mógł się oddalać od toalety na dłużej niż godzinka, co wykluczało dalekie spacery czy wyjazdy do miasteczka. 

Wcale nie chciał nigdzie wyjeżdżać, nawet w odwiedziny do Jody czy do Amy. Wolał być w domu, czuł się tu najbezpieczniej. Tu przecież był pokoik maluszka, śliczna kołyska, którą zrobił Bobby i miękki fotel do karmienia i półki pełne zabawek, pieluszek, przewijak, wózek, grzechotki, smoczki, butelki i nawet kilka pudełek mleka w proszku dla takich świeżo urodzonych szczeniaczków. 

Ellen mówiła, że Cas gniazduje. Że czekając na szczeniaczka szykuje dla niego miejsce i stąd ten napływ energii. Ale nie było za bardzo co szykować, bo przecież już dawno wszystko było gotowe i czekało, więc z nudów przekładał ubranka z jednej szuflady do drugiej, umył podłogę (kolejny raz), przetarł ściereczką wszystkie mebelki, przyniósł dwa koce z sypialni i precyzyjnie rozłożył na oparciu fotela. Gdyby komuś zrobiło się zimno, to będzie mieć czym się okryć. Chociaż mało prawdopodobne, żeby w pokoiku maluszka zrobiło się zimno. Dean z chłopakami zadbali o to, aby dać dodatkową warstwę izolacyjną na ścianie z oknem. Zamontowali też nowe okno. I nowy grzejnik. Dean obiecał, że latem zrobią porządny remont, ogrzewanie podłogowe, wymienią piec i zrobią drugą łazienkę na piętrze, tam gdzie jest teraz składzik różnych rupieci. Rupiecie się wyniesie na strych, albo wyrzuci i trzeba będzie zacząć myśleć o większej garderobie i szafach ściennych, bo już teraz widać, że omega i dziecko to więcej gratów. 

Tak mówi Dean i przewraca oczami i mruga do Bobby'ego. Cas go raz przeprosił za tyle zamieszania i zadeklarował, że wcale nie potrzebuje aż tyle ciuchów i książeczek i przyborów do pisania i rysowania i butów i kosmetyków, ale Dean tylko machnął ręką i zakończył temat tym swoim: nie pleć, królewno. Na kogo mam wydawać, jak nie na was, co?

Miał na myśli jego i szczeniaczka.

Cas przystanął nad kołyską i po raz kolejny się rozmarzył, wyobrażając sobie maluszka w pościeli, śpiącego spokojnie. Chociaż szczeniaczki rzadko spały spokojnie. Pamiętał z poprzedniego życia, ile trzeba się było przy nich narobić... 

Poprzednie życie, tak. Trudno je było zapomnieć i nie wracać pamięcią. Przecież to raptem upłynął niecały rok, jak wszystko się wywróciło do góry nogami. Odkąd Dean Winchester porwał go w lesie i zabrał ze sobą. Rany! Cas aż drżał i chciało mu się płakać na tamto wspomnienie, nadal się denerwował i bał, nadal tamto uczucie strachu i rozpaczy prześladowało go w snach. Budził się zlany potem, krzycząc. Dean włączał lampkę nocną i podawał szklankę wody, dając mu chwilę na powrót do rzeczywistości. 

Tamten Dean przerażał, ale ten Dean... Dzisiejszy... 

Nawet pachniał odrobinkę inaczej. I nie tylko dlatego, że codziennie brał prysznic, nosił świeże ubrania i używał ślicznej wody po goleniu, którą mu wybrał Cas. Dean powiedział, że jemu jest wszystko jedno, a skoro Cas ma się z nim całować, to niech już wybierze to, co lubi i miejmy to z głowy. Ale oprócz tego w jego osobistym zapachu, na skórze i w pocie pojawiły się nowe, łagodniejsze nuty. Może _łagodniejsze_ to nie było najlepsze słowo. Dean nadal był bardzo męski, niesamowicie, ale jego woń już nie alarmowała, zwiastując ból i zagrożenie. Już nie powodowała skurczów żołądka i bólu głowy. Przeciwnie, Cas niuchał sobie dyskretnie przy każdej okazji, upajając się tym złożonym i pełnym mocy aromatem... 

...futra. Cieplutkiego, gęstego futra, w które tak przyjemnie się wtulić, zwłaszcza zimą. Dean pachniał zdrowym, silnym wilkiem i odrobinkę wiatrem. I odrobinkę tartakiem, drewnem i sosnową żywicą. Czymś ciemnym i dymnym, Cas nie umiał zidentyfikować co to mogłoby być, bo było takie charakterystyczne dla alfy. Trochę gorzkie, jak tytoń i whisky. Albo czarna lukrecja. I trochę jak gałka muszkatołowa... Cas lubił go wąchać i odkrywać coraz to nowe skojarzenia z przyprawami. Tworzył w ten sposób mapę nastrojów alfy, żeby po jednym pociągnięciu nosem wiedzieć, czy jest w dobrym humorze, czy jest o coś zły, albo zniecierpliwiony i lepiej się nie zbliżać, póki mu nie przejdzie.

Dean ostatnio prawie wcale nie bywał zły, ale nie znosił, kiedy Cas się przed nim chował. Przedwczoraj zawołał Eddiego do gabinetu i mocno go objechał za jakieś zaniedbanie na warcie, więc omega chciał się po cichutku wymknąć. Dean usadził go krótkim szczeknięciem i kazał się zająć swoimi sprawami, więc Eddie (postawny, tęgi beta, z ponurą twarzą naznaczoną blizną przez pół policzka) stał skruszony, słuchając gniewnej reprymendy a Cas przycupnął na fotelu Deana przy jego biurku, udając że dalej ćwiczy pisanie, tak jak ćwiczył zanim Eddie przyszedł.

Nie lubił być świadkiem awantur, bał się, że przy okazji i on oberwie. Lata doświadczenia nauczyły go, że lepiej zmykać, schować się gdzieś i przeczekać burzę, bo ślepy omega to najłatwiejszy cel do odreagowania złości. A co dopiero taki niezdarny grubas z wielkim brzuchem? Nawet nie miałby się jak zasłonić, gdyby ktoś mu chciał przylać. 

Chociaż prawdopodobnie Dean by mu nie przylał i Eddie tym bardziej. Tak sobie tłumaczył, bo przecież Amy zabroniła i Jody i Ellen miała na niego oko, pilnując i przypominając, że szczeniaczek jest teraz najważniejszy. Ale lepiej nie ryzykować, co nie? Więc Cas by się chętnie wyniósł, żeby alfa i beta mogli sobie wyjaśnić nieporozumienia bez świadków. Na co im on? Po co Dean go zatrzymał?

Ellen później wyjaśniła, że teraz alfa go pilnuje i trzyma pod ręką, bo taka jest natura wilków, zwłaszcza alf, że jak ma się im urodzić wyczekiwany szczeniaczek, to robią się zaborcze i zazdrosne i koniecznie muszą mieć wszystko pod kontrolą. Potem Cas słyszał, jak sobie Ellen i Bobby żartują z Deana, że ktoś go tu wziął na smycz i kto by pomyślał, że w takim hulace i narwańcu drzemie domator i stateczny _mężuś_.

Dean _mężuś_? W sensie, że mąż?

Mąż?

Mąż i tata.

Cas obracał te słowa do znudzenia, ćwicząc w sekrecie nowy podpis: Cas Winchester...

Cas i Dean

Ciekawe, co by Uriel na to powiedział? Albo Phehiljah? Szczęka by mu opadła! Mówił, że Dean go wyrzuci, że się nim znudzi, jak się skończy zabawiać ze ślepym głupkiem i albo go wygoni z watahy, albo odda innym wilkom do zabawy, a wcale nie! Phehiljah nie miał racji, bo Dean nie tylko go zatrzymał, ale jeszcze traktował jak królewnę, lepiej niż stara rodzina traktowała go kiedykolwiek, nawet w dzieciństwie!

Miał pełno jedzenia, mnóstwo pięknych ubrań, zeszyty, kredki, ołówki, mógł sobie oglądać telewizję kiedy chciał, siedzieć na kanapie bez ustępowania nikomu, nie musiał pracować (chociaż chciał), razem z Ellen kupował rzeczy przez internet i Dean nigdy nie powiedział, że coś jest za drogie, albo że Cas nie zasłużył! Od przywilejów aż kręciło mu się w głowie! A przyjaźń z Amy? A Jody i Frank? Cas nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście, myśląc jak wiele serca i pomocy mu okazali! Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się aż tak kochany, lubiany i potrzebny!

Jakie miał szczęście, że Dean go porwał.

Dzięki, Pierwszy Wilku, że go zabrał (i nie skręcił mu karku po drodze), bo bez tego Cas nie byłby dziś tak szczęśliwy.

\- Hej, szwagier! - Usłyszał za sobą i obrócił się natychmiast, z szerokim uśmiechem, od razu wpadając w niedźwiedzi uścisk Sama. - Jak mój bratanek? 

\- Urósł! 

\- Widzę, ty też urosłeś! - Sam poklepał go po plecach i odsunął, żeby się dobrze przyjrzeć. - Dean nie przesadzał! Świetnie wyglądasz! Jak milion dolców! - Obrócił go dookoła z uznaniem w oczach. Cas poczuł żar na policzkach.

\- Tak powiedział?

\- Ma fioła na twoim punkcie. - Sam nachylił się konspiracyjnie i mrugnął wesoło. - Nie złam mu serca. 

\- Ja? - Policzki omal mu nie wybuchły od nadmiaru tętniącej krwi. - No, co ty...?

\- Już ja wiem, co mówię. - Sam rozejrzał się po pokoiku, nachylił nad kołyską i dotknął pluszowego króliczka. - To dobry wilk. - Rzekł, poważniejąc. - Bardzo się stara. 

\- Wiem. - Cas spuścił głowę, bo rozmowa na ten temat z Samem bardzo go krępowała. 

\- Kto by pomyślał, co? - Sam klepnął go jeszcze raz w ramię, po bratersku, życzliwie. - Na początku nie wyglądało to różowo...

\- Nie. - Cas zerknął spod rzęs. - Ale już zapomniałem. Już wcale o tym nie myślę. To znaczy... Myślę, czasem, ale wiem, że jest inaczej i że będzie inaczej i że teraz... - Zaczął paplać i zgubił wątek. - Jest dla mnie dobry.

\- To bardzo dobrze. - Pochwalił go Sam a Cas przestąpił z nogi na nogę pod jego czujnym, świdrującym spojrzeniem. - A jak ci idzie pisanie i czytanie?

\- Już dużo umiem! - Podreptał do półki z książeczkami i wyciągnął swoją ulubioną, o ciekawskiej kaczuszce. - Potrafię napisać listę zakupów! Ellen mi pomaga przy niektórych słowach, robię sporo błędów, wiesz, na przykład _miud_ albo _pószka tóniczyka_... Ash mi pokazał jak korzystać z Google, mogę sam sobie wyszukać jakieś słowo i zobaczyć, co to jest! Bo Dean nie zawsze ma czas, żeby mi wyjaśniać, więc ostatnio znalazłem słoneczniki i bingo i Los Angeles. I wydrukowałem sobie przepis na piernik. Wiesz, że w Google'ach są miliony przepisów? - Twarz mu pojaśniała z ekscytacji, że może Samowi uświadomić tak ważny fakt. - I takie filmiki z instrukcjami, jak robić różne rzeczy, ciastka czy coś... 

\- Tutoriale.

\- Tak, turotiale! - Powtórzył z błędem i nawet nie zauważył. Sam uśmiechał się do niego, słuchając z uwagą. - Charlie mówi, że sam mógłbym nagrywać turotiale o pieczeniu ciasteczek, bo umiem!

\- Charlie? Przyjeżdża tu? - Spytał niewinnie.

\- Nie, nie ma czasu, musi pilnować interesu, ale rozmawiamy sobie przez telefon. - Cas odłożył książeczkę na miejsce. - Nie mogę się doczekać powrotu do cukierni... - Westchnął z nostalgią. - Czasem coś piekę dla niego i proszę, żeby Walt zabrał do miasta, jak jedzie po zakupy czy odebrać pocztę, ale to nie to samo... A ty? Jak ci idzie na studiach?

\- Całkiem nieźle. Mam duże szanse na stypendium naukowe i dostałem się na dodatkowe zajęcia u profesor Keating, jest świetna! Mnóstwo się od niej nauczyłem. 

Cas nigdy nie chodził do szkoły i nie bardzo rozumiał całą tę sprawę z uniwersytetem, profesorami i zaliczaniem przedmiotów. Nie do końca też rozumiał, co właściwie robią Sammy i reszta chłopaków i Jo. Każde z nich co innego, trudno spamiętać. Dean był z nich zadowolony, nawet z Asha, który ostatecznie porzucił _skostniały system edukacji szczurów_ (według jego własnych słów) i sam zaczął dbać o własny rozwój, przesiadując całe dnie z komputerem na kolanach. Od czasu do czasu znikał na weekend, albo na tydzień i wracał z wielkim kacem i poobijany, ale zadowolony. Dean mawiał, że chłopak musi się wyszaleć i póki robi, co do niego należy, to może się szlajać z samym diabłem i zaliczać tyle panienek, ile tylko zdoła. 

W jego głosie pobrzmiewała nutka żalu, jakby też czasem się chciał poszlajać i pozaliczać.

Przecież Cas mu nie zabraniał.

Nie śmiałby.

Dean sam zdecydował, że nie chce.

Ale najwyraźniej odrobinkę za tym tęsknił...

 

* * *

 

\- Na koszt firmy. - Barmanka postawiła przed nim szklaneczkę z podwójną whisky. Najlepszą, jaką mieli w barze. Klient błysnął zębami w uśmiechu i przyjął poczęstunek. 

\- Dzięki, piękna. - Mrugnął łobuzersko. Lubiła ten typ. Tacy umieją się zabawić. Niełatwo ich przestraszyć. Mają cojones! A ten to świetny okaz, przystojny jak model. Te oczy! Od razu zwróciła na niego uwagę, jak tylko się zjawił w Roadhousie. Ten drugi, z którym przyjechali, też niezły. Wielki jak dąb, ręce jak szpadle. Jakby tak ją zgarnął... Nawet by nie stęknął. Przy takich jak oni dziewczyna czuje się delikatna jak piórko, lekka jak zefirek. 

\- Kończę zmianę o dziesiątej. Jakbyś chciał się jeszcze... napić. - Oparła się przed nim tak, żeby nie mógł przeoczyć rowka między cyckami. Nie przegapił. Przyjrzał się, uśmiechnął szerzej i skinął, zabierając szklaneczkę.

\- To strzelę partyjkę i wrócę. - Poinformował i odszedł rozkołysanym krokiem do stołu bilardowego. 

\- Nieźle, tygrysico. - Bunny, kelnerka, obrzuciła przyjaciółkę wzrokiem pełnym uznania. - Zabierzesz go na przejażdżkę?

\- Na Księżyc i z powrotem. - Roześmiała się gardłowo. - Widziałaś ich już tu kiedyś? 

\- Raczej nie. Chyba są przejazdem... - Bunny przygryzła wargę z namysłem. - Zapamiętałabym, co nie?

\- Bierz się za tego wielkoluda. - Zachęciła. - Przecież nie będzie pił samotnie, gdy jego kolega ruszy na rodeo... - Zażartowała dwuznacznie. - Nie puszczę go do rana. 

\- Myślisz? - Bunny zerknęła po sobie. Rozpięła guzik obcisłej bluzeczki i obciągnęła kusy fartuszek, zwisający nisko z bioder, odsłaniając brzuch. Nie miała figury tych chudych jędz z reklam i wybiegów, ale dla facetów w okolicy stanowiła łakomy kąsek. Obie znały swoją wartość i korzystały z życia. Obie chciały się wyrwać z tej dziury zabitej deskami, złapać fajnego faceta, który wywiezie je do większego miasta. Kupi ładne ciuchy, może zafunduje silikony. Może założą rodzinę, albo przynajmniej pomieszkają trochę, póki nie znajdzie się ktoś lepszy, z grubszym portfelem i ciekawszym sposobem na życie.

Szkoda tracić okazję, te ciacha to niezły towar i nie ma co zgrywać księżniczek. Trzeba chwytać wiatr w żagle, bo za chwilę jakaś inna cwana panna ich upoluje. 

\- Wyślę esemsa do Danny'ego, żeby się nie spóźnił. Spadam stąd punkt dziesiąta, choćby się waliło i paliło. Żadnych zastępstw w ostatniej chwili.

\- Zabierasz go do siebie? - Bunny podniosła brwi. 

\- Przecież nie zrobię kowbojki na tylnym siedzeniu, co nie? Powiedziałam ci, nie puszczę go do rana, a rano nie będzie pamiętał jak się nazywa.

Obie spojrzały w stronę mężczyzn pochylonych nad stołem. 

\- Ta Betty Boop zza baru ma cię na celowniku. - Sammy mruknął, mierząc kijem w bilę.

\- Kończy o dziesiątej. - Dean strzepnął kredę z palców. Znał ten typ. Wesoła dziewczyna, gorąca w łóżku (albo na tylnej kanapie wozu, albo w ciemnym kącie na zapleczu, zależy od okoliczności i pogody) i nieskomplikowana. Nie trzeba się żenić, nie trzeba kupować kwiatków i łazić na randki... Kiedyś spotykał się tylko z takimi. Spotykał to może za dużo powiedziane, bo w dziewięciu przypadkach na dziesięć były to jednorazowe przygody. 

\- A Cas? - Sammy oczywiście musiał wszystko zepsuć. Dean skrzywił się z niesmakiem. 

\- Co Cas? Nie ma go tu. Czego oczy nie widzą...

\- Serio? - Sammy wyprostował się i podparł na kiju.

\- Muszę spuścić trochę pary, nie urządzaj mi tu umoralniających pogadanek.

Pyzata kelnereczka podeszła z tacą pełną butelek i Dean chętnie wziął od niej dwa. Wciągnął w płuca cierpką woń rozlanego na deski piwa, przepoconych dżinsów, starej frytury i fajek. Ach, kawalerskie życie. Tęsknił za tym. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak mu tego brakowało! Rozejrzał się po przestronnym, choć dość tłumnym pomieszczeniu, szukając wzrokiem tych co bardziej zaczepnych. Bójka. Marzyła mu się porządna barowa bójka. Spuścić łomot kilku facetom pod jakimś pretekstem... Dać na luz i trochę się zabawić! Tak, tego potrzebował i na to liczył. Uwielbiał tę stęchłą atmosferę taniej spelunki na uboczu, gdzie większość klientów stanowili obcy sobie przejezdni, gdzie nie zaglądali stróże prawa i gdzie konflikty rozwiązywało się starym, dobrym mordobiciem a zwycięzca zabierał miejscową piękność na niezobowiązujące rżniątko.

Jeszcze żeby Sam nie zgrywał przyzwoitki... Myślałby kto, że nigdy wcześniej nie robili takich wypadów. 

\- Możesz wziąć tę drugą, gdy ja będę zajęty z barmanką. - Podpowiedział łaskawie. - Prosta, wiejska dziewuszka to chyba miła odmiana po tych twoich intelektualistkach, co? Mądre dziewczyny nie są ładne, a ładne nie są mądre. To odwieczne prawo natury, Sammy, pogódź się z tym.

\- Cas jest niegłupi. - Sammy zerknął z ukosa. - I jest ładny, przyznaj. 

\- Musisz o nim? - Wkurzył się nie na żarty. - Graj, bo tu osiwieję i uschnę zanim się złożysz do strzału. 

\- Tylko mówię. - Sammy wycelował i uderzał, bile zaczęły uderzać jedna o drugą i wpadać do otworów. - Obalam twoją hipotezę. Ups, pardon. Obalam odwieczne prawo natury!

\- Nie mądraluj się. - Burknął, czując że przegrywa. Cholerny kujon, nie zardzewiał niestety przez te kilka miesięcy i nadal potrafił mu nakopać. Położył na ramie stołu kolejny banknot, podbijając stawkę. Postawił na nim butelkę i pokręcił głową, aż kręgi mu chrupnęły. - Poza tym Cas nie jest dziewczyną.

Sammy prychnął śmiechem, myśląc o tym, jak bardzo jego szwagier przypominał... cóż, babę. I nie chodziło bynajmniej o brzuch i szczeniaczka. Cas po prostu był babą, cokolwiek tam miał w gaciach. 

Dean wyraźnie się zdekoncentrował, uderzył krzywo i bila odbiła się od ścianki bez punktów. 

\- Oskubię cię dziś do goła. - Sammy obszedł stół z wielce zadowoloną miną. - No, dalej, sknero, wyskakuj z kasy! Noc jest młoda.

Dean udał, że nie widzi zaciekawionego spojrzenia drągala zza stolika w rogu. Liczył na takie spojrzenie. Liczył, że ich głośne zachowanie i szastanie forsą ściągnie uwagę jakiegoś zabijaki. Tak, duszne powietrze gęstniało od testosteronu i alfa uśmiechnął się pod nosem. 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Cas nie mógł zasnąć, czekając na alfę. Dom wydawał się taki cichy i pusty! Ellen wieczorem próbowała wytłumaczyć, że Dean i Sammy pewnie sobie gdzieś pojechali na piwo i nie ma powodu do zmartwienia, a już tym bardziej do zarywania nocy, ale łatwiej mówić niż zrobić... Z każdą godziną wyobraźnia podpowiadała coraz to gorsze rzeczy. A może wpadli w poślizg i mieli wypadek? Może któraś z tych wielkich starych sosen się przewróciła i przygniotła ich swoim ciężkim pniem? Może zabrakło im benzyny i nie mogą wrócić, stojąc gdzieś na poboczu w wielkiej zaspie? Marzną może?

Cas głaskał brzuch uspokajająco, nie chcąc straszyć szczeniaczka, ale myśli i obrazy same napływały, czy tego chciał czy nie. Nie umiał tego kontrolować, zatrzymać. 

\- Pewnie by zadzwonili do Bobby'ego albo do Rufusa, gdyby skończyła się benzyna... Poza tym tata jest świetnym kierowcą, wiesz? Jest bardzo dobry. I pojechali dżipem a nie Impalą. Dżip ma napęd na cztery koła - powiedział, chociaż nie do końca rozumiał co to znaczy. Ale wiele razy słyszał to od chłopaków i brzmiało niezwykle profesjonalnie. 

Siedział w łóżku, z włączoną lampką i z roztargnieniem udawał, że ogląda jakieś pismo dla rodziców. Potrafił już przeczytać tytuły i podpisy pod zdjęciami. Artykuły były krótkie a połowę stron zajmowały reklamy, więc nie przerażał się ilością tekstu. Mógł przesylabizować te kilka zdań, jeśli coś przykuło jego uwagę, ale głównie oglądał obrazki. Wzruszały go słodkie buzie maluszków, zdjęcia rodzin, uśmiechniętych ojców... Wszystko było takie jasne, kolorowe i optymistyczne. 

Jak pokoik szczeniaczka.

Uwielbiał go i już nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy kołyska wypełni się żywym, ruchliwym dzidziusiem, który teraz sobie jeszcze smacznie spał w brzuchu. Jessie mówi, że dzidziuś teraz mniej łobuzuje, bo jest mu ciasno, ale nie szkodzi, to zupełnie normalne. Teraz ma ważne zadanie: rosnąć i gromadzić siły przed porodem.

Jessie zawsze wtedy zerka na alfę, który też jest obecny podczas jej wizyt i badań i mówi surowo: Cas też musi odpoczywać! Odpoczywać i przybierać na wadze.

Dean to wie. I cała reszta też. Cas czasem aż czuje się niezręcznie, tak go wszyscy we wszystkim wyręczają. Zupełnie nie jest przyzwyczajony do takiej sytuacji. Chłopaki z watahy są tacy wielcy i mają taki groźny wygląd. I pachną! Bardzo groźnie. Sammy kiedyś mu powiedział, że to same silne bety i kilka alf, które mogłyby prowadzić własne watahy, gdyby nie to, że u Winchesterów jest im lepiej. 

Cas czasem czuje się przytłoczony w ich obecności. Nie wie, jak się zachować i na co sobie może pozwolić. Czy może się odzywać? Czy może zajmować się swoimi sprawami, kiedy oni na przykład o czymś ważnym dyskutują? O polityce, albo o sporcie? Czy może wstać i wyjść, jeśli potrzebuje siusiu? Najchętniej wcale by z nimi nie przebywał, tylko sobie gdzieś przycupnął na uboczu, z Ellen w kuchni, albo najlepiej w jakimś bezpiecznym kąciku. Na schodach, albo w pralni, na strychu, albo w pokoiku maluszka. Ale Dean każe mu się nie oddalać i Cas siedzi cichutko i się przysłuchuje, przygląda. 

Ma przywileje. Ciężko mu uwierzyć, ale to prawda. jakby wcale nie był omegą, tylko jakimś znacznie ważniejszym wilkiem! To ze względu na Deana i na szczeniaczka, dobrze to rozumiał, niemniej właśnie tak to wyglądało: zawsze jako jeden z pierwszych dostawał michę popcornu podczas oglądania telewizji. Zawsze jako jeden z pierwszych dostawał jedzenie przy stole. Dean i Ellen zawsze pilnowali, czy nie jest głodny i między posiłkami tuczyli go przysmakami, od których tył. 

Dean mawiał, że Cas się zaokrąglił tu i ówdzie (chodziło mu głównie o pupę) i ma teraz za co złapać (łapał za pupę i miętosił, mrucząc z zadowoleniem). Cas dobrze pamiętał okresy głodu. Rzadko kiedy w rodzinie Uriela najadał się do syta, a o przysmakach nie marzył. Były dla wybranych, tych których Uriel lubił i chciał ich wyróżnić albo nagrodzić, a Cas nie łapał się w żadną z tych kategorii. 

Dean zatrzymał dla niego watahę. Wtedy w lesie, kilka dni po porwaniu. Zatrzymał watahę, żeby Cas mógł dłużej pospać i kazał upiec dla niego sarnę. No, nie tylko dla niego, inni też sobie podjedli przy okazji, ale Deanowi chodziło głównie o niego. Żeby mógł zjeść coś pożywnego i ciepłego. Uriel nigdy sobie nie zaprzątał głowy żołądkiem omegi. Nigdy nie martwił się, że Cas jest zbyt chudy, że może jest niedożywiony i że brakuje mu witamin. Nikogo to nie obchodziło.

Aż do teraz.

Bo teraz Ellen dawała mu co rano szklankę świeżo wyciśniętego soku i kakao na mleku, bardzo pyszne i pełne magnezu. A do tego jajka, codziennie zrobione inaczej: a to jajecznica, a to na miękko, a to omlet, a to sadzone, a to w koszulkach, takie ślicznie pęknięte na toście z masłem... Och! Aż ślinka cieknie na te małmazje! Babcia tak mówiła: małmazje, czyli coś niesamowicie pysznego. Kiedy była jeszcze w miarę zdrowa to Cas raczej nie bywał głodny. Uriel nie dawał mu takich kar, żeby zabraniać jedzenia przez kilka dni, ale potem babcia miała coraz więcej kłopotów z pamięcią i nie można już było liczyć na jej wstawiennictwo. Sama mało jadła... 

\- Dobrze, że się urodzisz u Winchesterów, a nie u Uriela. - Poklepał brzuch z ulgą. - Twój tata bardzo o nas dba. Na początku wydawało mi się, że będzie... - Chciał powiedzieć: zły, ale nie trzeba martwić szczeniaczka. - ...surowy. A nie jest! Wcale nie. Jest bardzo hojny, zobaczysz. Daje nam dużo prezentów i chce żebyś był zdrowy i szczęśliwy. Jestem pewien, że strasznie mocno cię kocha. 

Odłożył gazetę, zgasił lampę i popatrzył w okno.

Śnieg odbijał blask księżyca i nieco rozpraszał ciemności, które zapadły w dolinie. Jejku, na samym początku Cas się strasznie bał, gdzie to Dean go zabiera! Do tego jakiegoś domu, o którym mówił a Cas wyobrażał sobie jakieś piekielne kazamaty do tortur! Był przekonany, że Dean jest o wiele gorszy niż Uriel, więc jego los będzie o wiele gorszy niż w rodzinie. 

O wiele gorszy.

Spodziewał się paskudnej nory, jaskini wypełnionej na poły smoczymi skarbami, na poły kośćmi wrogów Winchestera, a okazało się że to normalny dom, trochę stary i skrzypiący, ale bardzo swojsko urządzony i wygodny. Cas zdążył go pokochać jak własny. 

W sumie... to _był_ jego dom, teraz. 

\- Nasz dom - powiedział miękko, przekręcając się ostrożnie na bok. Poprawił kołdrę, otulił się ciaśniej, wyobrażając sobie, że to ramiona alfy.

Jakim był głupkiem na początku! Przypomniał sobie te pierwsze noce z Deanem, gdy alfa rozbijał obóz, namiot i obejmował go ramieniem. Cas się odwracał od niego, żeby nie czuć zapachu znienawidzonego i przerażającego wilka, a teraz tęsknił za nim i strasznie mu go brakowało. Czuł się dużo bezpieczniej, gdy Dean był obok. Gdy zarzucał na niego rękę i w półśnie, od niechcenia gładził napięty brzuch lub ściskał pupę. Czasem sadzał go sobie na kolanie i przemawiał do maluszka. Na przykład: nie skacz! Daj tatusiowi odpocząć. Nie możesz być takim łobuziakiem. 

Albo możesz! Jesteś moim synkiem i możesz łobuzować ile chcesz!, śmiał się i udawał, że boksuje się ze szczeniaczkiem, tak na żarty, bo wcale by nie uderzył brzucha. Casa też nie bił. Może raz czy dwa dał mu klapsa w łóżku, ale to Cas troszkę sam sprowokował. Sam dał znać, że ewentualnie można, żeby Deanowi było przyjemnie. 

Bo przecież taki klaps to jednak zupełnie co innego niż prawdziwe bicie. Taki klaps nie robi nic złego, wręcz przeciwnie. Robi się dużo przyjemniej i bardziej podniecająco i ma się potem... orgazm. 

Cas się zaczerwienił, mimo że był sam i nikt nie mógł go ani zobaczyć, ani podsłuchać jego myśli. 

Orgazm. 

Amy mu wytłumaczyła, co to jest. Po co jest seks. Czemu Dean go tak bardzo lubi. I czemu Cas chciał to z nim robić, chociaż na początku nie miał zbyt miłych wspomnień.

Ale potem jakoś się wszystko pozmieniało i sam też trochę chciał. Tęsknił za tym.

Za tamtym jednym dniem, kiedy się kochali, jeszcze przed ucieczką i pierwszy raz było mu przyjemnie, tak jak nigdy wcześniej i nie rozumiał, czemu, jak to się stało, a to był instynkt.

Przyjemność, którą się odczuwa jak się to robi dobrze. Według Amy robić seks dobrze, to znaczy, że się czujesz bezpiecznie i kochany i ufasz tej drugiej osobie, że cię nie skrzywdzi. Że ta druga osoba dba, żeby tobie też było przyjemnie, nie skupia się tylko na sobie. Plus, dodała, dobry seks to bezpieczny seks, więc trzeba używać prezerwatyw i badać się, czy się nie choruje na choroby przenoszone drogą płciową. I mówiła jeszcze coś o przygodnych kontaktach, że lepiej ich unikać. Cas nie wyobrażał sobie żadnych przygodnych kontaktów. Chciał tylko Deana. Przecież jest jego alfą i tatą szczeniaczka! 

Dean na pewno czuje to samo, bo takie są wilki. Jak już dobiorą się w pary, to na całe życie. 

A teraz oni dwaj to para. 

Jejku.

Cas poczuł gorąco, jakby zanurzył się w ukropie. Odetchnął kilka razy, uspokajając galopujące serce. Bardzo by chciał, żeby ktoś z rodziny go teraz zobaczył. Jak mu się powodzi i jak Dean go dobrze traktuje. I jaką parę tworzą. Ze szczeniaczkiem i w ogóle!

Usiadł. Uśmiechnął się do siebie w ciemnościach i zadarł nos z zadowoleniem. Uniknął drwali, Dean mu pozwala spać w swojej pięknej sypialni, w tym olbrzymim łóżku, dwie komody (i prawie cała trzecia) są pełne jego ubrań i rzeczy! W łazience ma mnóstwo własnych kosmetyków. Własnych! Ubrania też ma własne i nowe, nie noszone wcześniej przez starszych kuzynów czy wujków! 

A do tego ma własne pieniądze! Zarobione osobiście przez siebie. Co prawda Dean nie pozwalał mu nimi płacić, ale miło mieć własne pieniądze i wiedzieć, że może sobie coś kupić, gdyby chciał i nie trzeba prosić nikogo o pozwolenie. Wcześniej nie miał żadnych pieniążków i nie mógł sobie kupić nawet bułki, gdy był głodny!

Ciekawe, co by powiedziała babcia Anna...

Spojrzał na pękaty brzuch.

Chciałby jej powiedzieć o szczeniaczku. Pochwalić się, że dobrze sobie radzi, znów widzi i nawet nauczył się czytać. Może nie tak gładko i bez jąkania, ale przecież jeszcze to dopracuje. Najważniejsze, że umie!

A szczeniaczek może jest wielkim zaskoczeniem, ale to taka niespodzianka z gatunku tych najmilszych, prawda? Wszyscy naokoło się bardzo cieszą i nie mogą się doczekać i Cas czuł tyle miłości jak nigdy wcześniej i właśnie o tym chciałby babci powiedzieć, chciałby się tą miłością z nią podzielić. 

\- No, gdzie ten tata? - Wygramolił się z łóżka, odpychając na bok kołdrę i narzutę i leżący w nogach miękki koc. Podszedł do okna i popatrzył przez szybę na zimowy, spokojny krajobraz. Było tak cicho i nieruchomo wokół, jakby był jedynym wilkiem na świecie, ale dobrze wiedział, że na dole śpią Ellen z Bobbym, w owczarni przerobionej na wygodne mieszkania śpią chłopaki z watahy a w lesie wokół domu chodzą patrole.

Dean podczas któregoś ze spacerów zapewnił, że dolina jest bardzo bezpiecznym miejscem. Ze wszystkich stron otoczona przez góry, bardzo stare i dzikie lasy, poprzecinane mokradłami i stromymi wąwozami, które utrudniają poruszanie o ile nie zna się dobrze tych terenów. W najniższym miejscu w dolinie znajduje się głębokie jezioro, którego część ukryta jest pod ziemią, w skalnych jaskiniach. Dean brzmiał na bardzo z siebie dumnego i zadowolonego, gdy wyznał, że kupił te ziemie za pierwszego smoka. W większości graniczą z parkiem narodowym i ziemiami należącymi do rezerwatu, w części do rozległego ranczo Szalonego Franka, który z kolei odziedziczył je kilka czy kilkanaście lat temu. Jest jeszcze długa działka wokół jeziora, którą ma taki facet nazwiskiem Shurley, ale nigdy tu nie bywa, nie wiadomo gdzie mieszka i czy w ogóle jeszcze żyje, a ponieważ od dawna nie robi żadnych problemów, to Dean na razie się tym nie martwi. Chociaż chętnie by go wykupił, przebijając każdą inną ofertę nawet dwukrotnie. 

"To wszystko będzie kiedyś należeć do mojego szczeniaczka", powiedział wtedy, pokazując dookoła ręką. "Do mojego synka."

Cas otworzył oczy szeroko, ogłuszony i onieśmielony tym oświadczeniem. No, bo... To oznacza, że jego szczeniaczek, ten maluszek z brzucha będzie... bogaty. Bo Dean jest bogaty. Chyba dopiero w tamtym momencie naprawdę zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Omega jak on nic nie miał, to znaczy nic, czego by nie dała mu wataha, ale naprawdę nic na własność. Najwyżej trochę ubrań i jakieś drobiazgi codziennego użytku. A szczeniaczek będzie mieć dom, ziemię i watahę! Dean mu to wszystko da, bo jest alfą. 

Wtedy Cas pierwszy raz zastanowił się, co mógłby dać mu jego tata, gdyby żył. Może nic? Może omegom się nic nie daje, tylko alfom? Nie wiedział i nie miał kogo zapytać. Trochę się wstydził poruszyć ten temat z Ellen, a Jody czy Amy nie mogły pomóc, bo nie znały zwyczajów wilków. 

A te zwyczaje były jednak różne w różnych watahach, jak się okazuje, bo zupełnie inne rzeczy mówił im Uriel, a inne Dean. Cas kiedyś wierzył w każde słowo Uriela i wujków, Zachariasza i reszty. Teraz odkrywał, że może wcale nie mówili prawdy, a przynajmniej, że ta ich prawda nie była jedyna słuszna i obiektywna. Wataha Uriela była rodziną, wszyscy byli ze sobą spokrewnieni, ale zachowywali się bardziej jak w wojsku... Wataha Winchestera to była zbieranina zupełnie obcych sobie osób, które kiedyś się spotkały i zdecydowały, że wygodniej im będzie razem polować i mieszkać. A mimo to zachowywali się wobec siebie bardziej bratersko niż Cas kiedykolwiek doświadczył w swojej starej rodzinie.

O tylu rzeczach ostatnio myślał! Tyle rzeczy zauważał! I chciał wiedzieć więcej o sobie i o swoich rodzicach. Niestety babcia Anna zmarła kilka lat temu a reszta rodziny omijała ten temat szerokim łukiem, jakby jego tata i mama nigdy nie istnieli. Jakby to było coś wstydliwego, o czym nie należy mówić, żeby nie drażnić alfy.

Cas wówczas był zbyt zajęty codziennymi kwestiami, przetrwaniem, żeby zaprzątać sobie tym głowę. Wystarczyło mu tylko wiedzieć, że jest sierotą i że Uriel trzyma go z łaski, przez wzgląd na babcię Annę. 

Rozpamiętywanie tego, że miał kiedyś mamę i tatę i jak by to mogło być, gdyby żyli, jakby to mogło być, gdyby się o niego troszczyli i kochali go... To było zbyt bolesne i siało niepotrzebny zamęt w głowie, więc spychał te myśli głęboko, zamykał pod kluczem, póki zupełnie nie przestały się pojawiać. I tak było lepiej. Wtedy.

Aż do teraz, kiedy - może ze względu na szczeniaczka - zaczął siebie bardzo nieśmiało pytać, czy kiedyś jego mama czekała na niego tak samo, jak on czeka na dzidzię. Był ciekaw, czy jego tata opiekował się nią tak, jak Dean się nim opiekuje? Czy był dla niej dobry? Czy ją kochał? Czy ona go kochała?

Wreszcie...

...czy...

...to on był przyczyną ich nieszczęścia? Tego wypadku, w którym oboje zginęli krótko po jego urodzeniu? Co zrobił jego tata, gdy dowiedział się, że Cas to _potworek_? Może się rozzłościł, jak Dean? Może w nerwach gdzieś pobiegł, może wsiadł w samochód, może jechał za szybko? Co się mogło stać? Cas nie wiedział i chyba nie chciał wiedzieć. Wolałby nie wiedzieć. Nie mógłby żyć ze świadomością, że to przez niego nie żyją.

\- Twój tata tylko raz, na początku się zdenerwował, ale teraz strasznie cię kocha. - Uspokoił szczeniaczka. - Mówi, że jesteś jego synkiem a ja jestem królewną. I powiedział, że nie szkodzi, że mogę ciebie nosić, chociaż nie jestem dziewczyną. Powiedział, że woli mieć mnie i ciebie, niż tylko mnie, albo tylko ciebie beze mnie. Bo ciebie mogła urodzić ta niedobra Lisa! - Zatrząsł się na wspomnienie huku, gdy wystrzeliła w ich stronę. Chciała ich zabić, Casa i Deana. Z zazdrości. - Ojejku, a ty już wtedy byłeś! Już cię wtedy miałem! - Chwycił się za usta w olśnieniu. - Jejku, gdyby mnie trafiła... 

Zasłonił brzuch rękami. 

Biedny szczeniaczek, mógłby wcale się nie urodzić...

Dean nigdy więcej do tego nie wracał i Cas też nie. Potem tyle się działo... Cas zaczął pracować, spotkał Charliego... Dean kupił udziały w cukierni i zabrał go do domu... I przeprosił za tamtą awanturę i za to, że przez kilka miesięcy Cas musiał sobie radzić sam ze szczeniaczkiem.

A wcale nie był taki sam, bo miał Amy i Jody i Franka, który okazał się okropnie miły. Tak pół na pół okropny i miły, ale Cas go bardzo polubił. Poza tym przecież co tydzień przyjeżdżała Jody z ogromną ilością jedzenia i prezentów, chłopaki z watahy pomagali im w domu, zreperowali kilka zepsutych rzeczy, Sammy uczył go pisać i czytać... 

\- Twój tata bardzo za nami tęsknił. - Oświadczył, bo przypomniał sobie, jak niedawno Ellen żartowała w kuchni i Bobby śmiał się, że Dean w kilka dni narąbał tyle drewna, że starczy im na trzy zimy. A potem łaził po ścianach (Dean, nie Bobby) i był nieznośny i wszyscy już mieli go po dziurki w nosie i chcieli, żeby omega wrócił, bo teraz proszę, jaka zmiana i Dean jest do rany przyłóż i dał w tartaku premie i sypie kasą na prawo i lewo. Tak sobie Ellen z Bobbym rozmawiali i wynikało z tego, że powrót Casa wszystko zmienił na lepsze. Przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o Deana.

Cas dostawał wypieków, gdy o tym myślał, bo wcześniej nikt go nie chciał. Nikt go tak nie kochał i się nim tak nie opiekował jak ten dziwny wilk. Dziwny, bo _musiał_ mieć coś z głową, żeby kochać omegę, co nie? I w dodatku nie takiego ładnego, sprawnego, co to potrafi usłużyć i zająć się domem, tylko chudego, ślepego analfabetę, co nic nie umie i nic nie wie. 

"Ukradłem cię i jesteś mój." Powtarzał Dean na przekór, śmiejąc się i tarmosząc mu włosy, albo gryząc go w kark. Czasem stawał za nim w łazience i obaj patrzyli na swoje odbicia w lustrze i Dean mówił "ukradłem skarb, jesteś moim skarbem."

To nic, że czasem krzyczał i straszył, że w końcu mu przyleje, że omega go wkurza i że na cholerę sobie go brał, skoro tyle przez niego kłopotu. To nic, że czasem mówił o nim brzydkie rzeczy (w łóżku) i rozkazywał i nie słuchał i zabraniał jeździć do cukierni i pracować. Nie szkodzi. Był alfą i miał do tego prawo. I tak był o sto razy lepszy od Uriela. 

A ich szczeniaczek jest kochany przez wszystkich. 

I ma własny pokój.

I zabawki, meble, ubranka, pieluszki, wszystko! I wszyscy się o niego troszczą i pilnują, żeby się zdrowo rozwijał a Dean snuje plany, jak będzie się z nim bawić, jakich sportów go nauczy, gdzie go będzie zabierał na wycieczki i na wakacje. Obiecuje, że będą sobie chodzić do kina i do wesołego miasteczka, że kupi mu wszystko, co tylko szczeniaczek będzie chciał, że go będzie rozpieszczał i że będzie jego ukochanym synkiem, _pierwszym_ synkiem. I mówi, że już się nie może doczekać, póki nie weźmie go na ręce. Cas był szczęśliwy, że szczeniaczek będzie mieć tatę i tyle kochających osób wokół siebie. 

\- Może zejdziemy na dół po jakieś picie, co? - Rzucił mimochodem, zakładając puchaty szlafrok i kapcie. - Jakoś wcale mi się nie chce spać, wiesz... Może sobie obejrzymy coś w telewizji w salonie? 

Zerknął na zegar. Dochodziła czwarta nad ranem. 

A Deana nie było.

Oby nic mu się nie stało. Oby nie miał żadnego wypadku... 

Westchnął, powolutku schodząc po schodach. 

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

O szóstej siedemnaście Cas usłyszał warkot silnika, a dwanaście minut później trzaskanie drzwiczek, śpiewy, okrzyki, tubalny rechot i tupot ciężkich butów na werandzie. Drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem, klamka uderzyła o ścianę, wybijając kawałek tynku i Dean, podtrzymywany przez Sama, chwiejnie wszedł do holu. 

\- Zamknij się, bo wszystkich pobudzisz! - Upomniał go brat, gdy Dean zwalił się na indiański dywanik, czknął, beknął z głębi piersi i wrzasnął: kochanie! Wróciłem!

\- No, pięknie! Co tu się wyrabia? - Ellen wyszła z sypialni, ziewając i poprawiając szlafrok.

\- Poszebuję kaWY! - Oświadczył alfa, zmagając się z oblepionymi śniegiem traperami. - Cholera, popląsałem sznu... sznu... wa?... Dła! - Zająknął się i dokończył z triumfem. - ROwaDŁA! 

\- Przestań się tak wydzierać! - Sammy kucnął przy nim i dość mętnym wzrokiem próbował ogarnąć sytuację. Po czym wyciągnął scyzoryk szwajcarski i dokonał szybkich dwóch cięć, uwalniając brata od dalszych dylematów.

\- Moje sznuwówki! - Dean burknął z pretensją, podnosząc z podłogi odcięty fragment i zadyndał nim przed nosem. - Teras są sepsute.

\- Kupisz sobie nowe. - Sammy przetarł twarz i popatrzył na Ellen, stojącą nad nimi z surową miną. - Wróciliśmy. 

\- Widzę. - Ostentacyjnie zerknęła na zegarek i poczłapała do kuchni, nastawić ekspres ze świeżą kawą. - Możecie ciszej? 

\- Jezdeśmy jak MYSZKI! - Huknął Dean tak głośno, że umarłego by postawił na nogi. - Królewno! 

Obaj popatrzyli na schody, gdzie na półpiętrze stał omega, najwyraźniej wahając się: zejść czy zawrócić do sypialni? Dean odkopnął trapery i na kolanach zbliżył się do najniższego stopnia, nie spuszczając wzroku z Casa.

\- Koch... ANIE! - Czknął. - Wrrrócieem trrroszeczkę piiJANY. - Wyjaśnił, starając się wyartykułować wszystkie dźwięki z wyraźną przesadą. - OdrrroBInkę.

Nadal klęczał, gapiąc się w twarz omegi z pijackim uwielbieniem. 

\- KochAM cię. - Wyznał nagle i uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Wieszszsz, krrrólewno? Zzzawsze do ciebie wrócę, bo cię kocham! Jak gupek! Jak gupek, jak... Warrriat!

\- Dobra, dobra, wiemy. Głupek. Wariat... Wstawaj. Chodźmy do kuchni. - Sam podszedł, potykając się o sfałdowany dywanik i porozwalane części odzieży, tu buty, tam kurtki. - Cas niech idzie spać! A my po kawce. 

\- Właśnie, za moment będzie gotowa! - Ellen potwierdziła, stukając drzwiczkami szafek. - Chcecie jakieś śniadanko? Coś lekkiego? Tosty i bekon? Może odgrzać wam trochę rosołu? 

\- Chsę moją krÓLewNĘ! - Dean wszedł w fazę uporu i wąsko zdefiniowanych potrzeb. - Cas? - spytał błagalnie. - Casiu? Casieńko...

Ellen parsknęła śmiechem, Sammy wybałuszył oczy a Cas zszedł kilka stopni, niuchając jak pies myśliwski. 

\- Tylko ostrożnie z nim. Szczeniaczek. - Przypomniała Ellen na wszelki wypadek, gdyby się alfa trochę zapomniał.

\- Mój synek! - Dean rozbłysnął jak latarnia morska i rzucił się do przodu, niezdarnie chwyciwszy brzuch, po czym złożył na nim czuły pocałunek. - Mój Misio. - Zakrzyknął płaczliwie, nagle do głębi wzruszony. - Tata SAFSZE będzie pszy tobie, nie martw się. Tata cię kocha naj... naj... najmocniej na ŚWIECIE! Nieprzytomnie!

\- Nieprzytomnie, tak, to się zgadza... - Ellen zagderała, brzękając kubkami. - Podwójne espresso z dużym cukrem! Może troszkę cię postawi na nogi, _tato_.

\- Mój synek. - Dean nadal przymilał się do brzucha, a Cas nie wiedział, czy go wyminąć i zejść do kuchni, pomóc mu wstać z kolan i zaprowadzić do stołu, czy jednak zawrócić do sypialni... Pijany wilk, zwłaszcza alfa, to bardzo niebezpieczne stworzenie. - Móóój synek i moooja królewna... - mamrotał Dean, zupełnie nieświadom intensywnych kombinacji omegi. 

\- Wracaj do łóżka, położę go na kanapie. - Sam zamachał ręką w jakimś nieokreślonym geście i oparł się o ścianę, najwyraźniej próbując utrzymać pion z każdą możliwą pomocą. Wyglądał na nieco trzeźwiejszego i język mu się mniej plątał, ale może to było tylko złudzenie, bo nagle zjechał plecami w dół i klapnął na deski ze stęknięciem ulgi. Podparł głowę dłonią i zapatrzył się filozoficznie w dal, jakby właśnie rozważał skomplikowane kwestie ontologiczne. 

\- Niena kanAPIE. Niewykluczone. - Dean się nadąsał, a słowa zaczęły mu się zlewać w coś trudnego do zrozumienia. - Chcęspa cismoją kró. Uhm... Lewną! Tylko snią. Tylko stobą, Casiu. Chcę spać tylko Z. - Zrobił pauzę, wyraźnie odpływając myślami daleko, zanim wrócił i dokończył stanowczym tonem. - Tobą.

\- Tak? - Cas podniósł brew z powątpiewaniem, wyczuwając wyraźnie damski zapach. Piwo w dużych ilościach. Dym tytoniowy. Trochę whisky. Słodkie, tanie perfumy, które wąchał kiedyś w supermarkecie w Crabtown. Podobała mu się buteleczka, z naklejonymi kryształkami i z korkiem, wyglądającym jak wielki diament. Oczywiście korek był z plastiku, a zapach raczej landrynkowy i mdły po bliższym powąchaniu, ale wciąż go pamiętał. Czemu Dean teraz nim pachniał? To nie była jego woda kolońska.

\- PRZYSIĘGAM. - Dean uderzył się w pierś i kaszlnął. 

\- Nie przysięgaj, tylko się napij. - Ellen przyniosła dwa duże kubki i jeden wręczyła Samowi a drugi alfie. - Siadaj tu, no już. Siadaj i napij się. 

\- Gorąse! - Dean syknął i usiadł na schodku, oparłszy się ramieniem o ścianę. Obaj z Samem wyglądali, jakby za chwilę mieli stracić przytomność. 

\- Napij się i idziesz na kanapę. Sammy, ty też. Rozłożę wam. - Złapała Casa za nadgarstek i pociągnęła za sobą na dół, korzystając z chwili, gdy alfa był zajęty piciem i generalnie utrzymaniem stanu ograniczonej świadomości. - Pomóż mi. 

\- Przyniosę koce. - Zaoferował i pokicał do szafki, w której leżały zapasowe nakrycia, poduszki i dwa puchowe śpiwory, takie na wszelki wypadek. 

\- Radzicie sobie? - Bobby też się obudził i wyszedł, rozejrzał się po holu, przywitał krótko z oboma nietrzeźwymi wilkami i sprawdził, co z Ellen.

\- Tak, wracaj do łóżka, zaraz ich położę i też wracam. - Uspokoiła go z łagodnym uśmiechem. - Chyba, że chcesz kawę. Świeża i mocna. 

\- Jeszcze zamierzam pospać. - Zrezygnował po namyśle. - Dean, Sammy! Bądźcie grzeczni, chłopcy. Żeby Ellen nie musiała mnie wołać.

\- Tajest! - Obaj zasalutowali posłusznie. 

\- Cas, na górę. - Bobby podniósł palec, pokazując sufit. - Nic tu po tobie, chłopcze. Twój alfa poradzi sobie parę godzin bez ciebie.

\- Chcę pomóc. - Pokazał naręcze miękkich, ciepłych tkanin. 

\- Zanieś to Ellen i kładź się. - Spojrzał znacząco na krągły jak piłka brzuch. Cas się zaczerwienił i obrócił na pięcie, znikając w salonie, gdzie Ellen właśnie wysuwała siedzenie kanapy, tworząc podwójne (a nawet potrójne) tymczasowe łóżko. 

\- Casiu, chdzie jesteś?! - Wykrzyknął nagle Dean, odstawił kubek i kolebiąc się na boki poszedł szukać omegi. - Cas! CAS!

\- Nie krzycz. - Ellen zastawiła mu drogę i nakierowała na kanapę. - Musisz się przespać. Nie wiem, jak wam udało się w ogóle dojechać... Przecież obaj jesteście kompletnie zalani. 

\- Jessstem tRRROszeczkę piiiijany, ale! NIEkompletnie. - Sprostował z wysiłkiem. - Niekompletnie. Niewtrupa. Nie, nie, nie. 

\- Nie w trupa? - Ellen znów się roześmiała, pomagając mu usiąść. Cas w odległości kilku kroków asystował z przykryciami. Dean położył się, przeturlał ku dalszej krawędzi w zachrapał donośnie. - Daj, narzucę na niego. Okay, nie zmarznie. Teraz musimy przyholować Sama.

Który, jak się okazało, zasnął w przedpokoju i Ellen musiała ostatecznie zawołać Bobby'ego, żeby wspólnymi siłami przetransportować wielkiego betę na legowisko. 

\- Zmykaj. - Poklepała Casa po ramieniu. - Dean sobie tu odpocznie a ty pośpij. 

Cas wciąż zastanawiał się nad tym zapachem. Chciałby dokładniej powęszyć, ale Ellen najwyraźniej chciała go przytrzymać z dala od alfy. 

Czy wypada Deana zapytać?, zastanowił się, wdrapując się na piętro. To alfa. Ma swoje sprawy i nie musi się nikomu opowiadać ani tłumaczyć. 

Cas to rozumiał.

Ale zrobiło mu się przykro. 

I w łóżku, bezpiecznie ukryty pod kołdrą i wtulony w poduszkę może nawet troszeczkę sobie popłakał.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

\- Co oglądasz? - Ellen z zaciekawieniem zajrzała omedze przez ramię.

\- Turotial. - Pokazał palcem na ekran. - To taki filmik. Uczę się jak robić makaroniki.

\- Acha. - Ellen obrzuciła stół spojrzeniem. Cas między posiłkami często zajmował go na jakieś swoje zajęcia, rozkładając a to wielkie pudełka kredek i papiery, a to książeczki i proste układanki i gry, które zaleciła Amy na ćwiczenie wzroku i naukę słówek, a najczęściej kuchenne utensylia, bo najbardziej lubił produkować te swoje ciasteczka i inne słodycze. Chłopaki szybko się połapali, że Cas dostarcza takich pyszności, na które Ellen brakowało czasu i tym szybko zaskarbiał sobie ich sympatię. Większość z nich była wielkimi łasuchami i pożerali każdą ilość babeczek, herbatników, placków i wymyślnych ciast z rozmaitym nadzieniem. 

\- Makaroniki?

\- To takie ciastka podobne do bezy! Jadłem u Charliego, a teraz chcę sam zrobić!

\- Co jadłeś u Charliego? - Dean przyczłapał ze zbolałą miną i pocałował go w policzek. Cas się skrzywił od niemiłego zapachu przetrawionego alkoholu, nieświeżych ubrań i mdlących perfum. Ale się nie uchylił i nie protestował, kiedy alfa objął go i pomacał brzuch. - Jak mój chłopczyk?

\- Byłem grzeczny! - Zapewnił szybko, wyręczając Ellen. 

\- A mój synek? - Dean złapał go wargami za płatek ucha i pociągnął pieszczotliwie. 

\- Też. - Cas przełknął ślinę. - A ty?

Zapadła chwila ciszy. Ellen zatrzymała się w pół gestu, sięgając po kubek z szafki. 

\- Ja trochę rozrabiałem. - Dean przyznał się żartobliwym tonem. Obrócił go twarzą do siebie i odgarnął ciemny kosmyk z czoła. - Odrobinkę. 

\- Przydałby ci się prysznic. - Omega dotknął palcem niezapiętej kieszonki na piersi.

\- Cuchnę? - Dean roześmiał się głośno i znów go objął, zakołysał nim, starając się nie ścisnąć pękatego brzucha, ale i tak poczuł kopnięcie niezadowolonego szczeniaczka, któremu nagle zrobiło się za ciasno. - Kocham cię - szepnął i dał mu jeszcze jednego całusa. - Zrobisz mi kawę? Taką wiesz... jak to ty tam umiesz. 

\- No. Tak, zrobię. - Cas złowił jego spojrzenie, zanim Dean wyszedł z kuchni. Alfa mrugnął porozumiewawczo i Cas odruchowo się uśmiechnął, chociaż niezupełnie rozumiał czemu. 

To, co łączyło go z Deanem... Co _zaczynało_ go łączyć... 

Spojrzał na Ellen, szukając u niej wyjaśnienia. 

Czy powinien być zły? Czy ma _prawo_ być zły? na alfę?

Dean powiedział, że go kocha.

A rano powtarzał, że wrócił do niego, że zawsze do niego wróci... 

Co to znaczy?

Czy może mu wierzyć? Czy Dean mówi prawdę? Wcześniej tyle razy kłamał... Może to przez szczeniaczka? Stara się być miły dla szczeniaczka, żeby Cas nie uciekł znów, nie zabrał go ze sobą?

Teraz wszystko się zmieniło, tego był pewien: Dean za wszelką cenę chciał tego szczeniaczka. I na razie chciał Casa, póki szczeniaczek był w nim. A co potem? Więcej damskich perfum? Jakaś nowa Lisa?

\- Proszę, proszę. - Ellen podniosła brew i wydęła wargę z udawaną urazą. - To już _moja_ kawa nie smakuje jaśnie panu. Woli lepsze smakołyki...

\- Po prostu nie chce ci zawracać głowy! - Cas odruchowo ją pocieszył, nie zauważając, że Ellen wcale tego nie potrzebuje. - Nie musisz mu usługiwać!

\- Ty też nie. - Pogłaskała go po policzku. - Zwłaszcza dzisiaj. Powinien postarać się o jakiś bukiet... Ale zrób mu tę kawę. Postawi go na nogi i wtedy natrzyj mu uszu.

\- Ja? Za co? - Zdziwił się, że Ellen namawia go do takich rzeczy!

\- Już on dobrze wie, za co. - Zmarszczyła nos, jakby Dean nadal tu stał i śmierdział, po czym chyba zorientowała się, że Cas się zdenerwował, więc poklepała go po ramieniu. - Żartowałam. Nastawię ekspres, a ty przyszykuj co tam trzeba. 

Cas zakręcił się przy szafkach, wyjmując przyprawy i śmietankę. W ciągu kilku ostatnich tygodni eksperymentował z różnymi dodatkami, pilnie obserwując reakcje Deana i wreszcie skomponował zestaw, który alfie najbardziej przypadł do gustu.

Trudno było wyczytać, co mu smakuje, Dean nie był wylewny, ani rozmowny. Nie tak jak Charlie, który uwielbiał wymieniać się opiniami i wrażeniami, a o przyprawach wręcz mógł gadać w nieskończoność. Cas podejrzewał, że Dean nawet nie zna ich z nazwy i zacząłby pewnie ostentacyjnie ziewać, gdyby Cas go spytał, czy cynamon dobrze się komponuje z kardamonem i imbirem, czy może lepiej szczypta chili, wanilia i kilka kropel wody różanej? 

Okazało się, że alfa docenia najbardziej ostrą i mocno rozgrzewającą mieszankę pieprzu kajeńskiego i gorzkiej czekolady, złagodzonych łyżeczką świeżej, tłustej śmietanki, którą trzeba było zahartować wrzątkiem. Na koniec kilka kropli likieru pomarańczowego lub miętowego (Cas zdawał się na instynkt), wyłącznie dla aromatu, który wietrzał szybko, ale zaostrzał apetyt.

Dla Ellen Cas wypracował zupełnie inną recepturę. Wolała nieco lżejsze i słodsze smaki. Sekretnym dodatkiem dla niej było pół łyżeczki syropu truskawkowego i miodu spadziowego. Tylko tyle, by przełamać wytrawny, kwaskowy posmak mocnego i czarnego jak smoła naparu. Frank z kolei lubił kawę ze śmietanką i z cukrem, ale Cas zamieniał mu biały rafinowany z buraków cukrowych na kokosowy, a śmietankę na mleko migdałowe lub konopne. Frank nie był wilkiem z bardzo czułym nosem, więc nie wyłapywał wyraźnych różnic, ale zauważał, że _Cas robi najlepszą kawusię_.

Kubek dla Deana stygł na stole. Cas zrobił mu też omlet z sześciu jaj, na gęsim smalcu i z małą garścią siekanej natki pietruszki. Pachniało obłędnie i Dean zbiegł po schodach krzycząc, że umiera z głodu. 

Tym razem pachniał mydłem, w ogolone policzki wklepał ulubioną wodę Casa i zanim usiadł do jedzenia znów go wycałował i poprzytulał, jakby naprawdę się stęsknił.

\- Dieta? - Zmarszczył brwi, szukając w omlecie skwarek i siekanego mięsa, a przynajmniej roztopionego sera.

\- Żebyś nie obciążał żołądka. - Wyjaśnił omega, dobrze rozumiejąc niemiłe doznania porannych mdłości. - Chcesz sucharki? Czy tosty?

\- Ani jedno, ani drugie. - Dean posadził go sobie na udzie i obejmując jedną ręką, drugą zagarniał widelcem kopczyki jedzenia i pożerał łakomie. Taka porcja to był zwykle początek śniadania. Dean potrafił wchłonąć michę jajecznicy, kilka naleśników, kilka kiełbasek, sześć lub tuzin pasków chrupiącego bekonu, a potem poprawić wczorajszym udkiem kurczaka lub miską cynamonowych płatków na mleku. - Ty już jadłeś?

\- Tak. Dużo. Śniadanie i lunch. - Cas dobrze wiedział, że żadna inna odpowiedź nie wchodziła w grę, jeśli nie chciał wkurzyć alfy. Dean miał fioła na punkcie jego odżywiania, zwłaszcza gdy Jessie zaczęła narzekać, że co prawda szczeniaczek wygląda na sporego, za to Cas wygląda anemicznie. Dean warczał groźnie i jednocześnie usilnie zapewniał ją i Amy, że Cas ma w bród jedzenia, że może jeść ile zechce, że nikt mu nie ogranicza i że gdyby się nie szwendał przez dwa trymestry nie wiadomo gdzie, to nie byłby teraz taki wychudzony, jak bezpański pies. 

Cas z kolei tłumaczył, że nie ma aż tyle apetytu, że wcale się nie szwendał, że mieszkał z Jody i ona jest bardzo miła i kochana i wcale nie jest wychudzony, przecież mnóstwo waży i ma wielki brzuch i już nie dopina się w żadne spodnie i musi nosić swetry Deana, te największe, bo wszystko inne jest już za ciasne. Amy go pocieszała, że wcale nie wygląda jak beczka w szopie Franka, że jest dobrym tatusiem i na pewno dzidziuś jest zdrowy, bo wszystko co mu potrzeba bierze sobie od Casa. Na to Jessie wtrąciła, że właśnie dlatego musi nadrobić braki, bo wpadnie w anemię. Dean zaczął pokrzykiwać, że nie życzy sobie żadnej anemii i że Cas ma przestać się wygłupiać i natychmiast przytyć z parę funtów i od tamtej pory to już przy każdym posiłku była draka i wyliczanie, ile Cas zjadł i czemu tak mało.

Bo omega, mimo najszczerszych chęci, nie był w stanie zjeść nawet połowy tego, co alfa. Podjadał sobie między lunchem a obiadem i między obiadem a kolacją, ale musiał Deanowi zdawać dokładną relację i zapewniać, że nie jest głodny. 

Nie chciał być głodny. Pamiętał, co Jody powiedziała wtedy w gabinecie, kiedy pierwszy raz słuchali serduszka szczeniaczka. 

Jeśli Cas nie je, to ono też nie je. 

Cas w życiu by nie dopuścił, żeby szczeniaczek czuł głód. Żeby go bolał brzuszek i głowa i żeby robiło mu się słabo. Nie, szczeniaczka trzeba przed tym chronić! 

\- A teraz? - Dean odsunął talerz wymieciony do czysta i pociągnął z lubością długi łyk kawy. - Mhm. Dobra. Tak się przyzwyczaiłem, że nie mogę już pić tej lury sprzedawanej na mieście. W tym roadhousie wczoraj mieli chyba najgorszą. Szczyny pawiana byłby już lepsze, cholera. 

\- Dean. - Cas zwrócił mu uwagę. Rozmawiali o tym. 

Szczeniaczek nie może słuchać brzydkich wyrazów. 

\- Przepraszam. Zasłoń uszka, gdy tata przeklina. - Pochylił się do brzucha. - Nauczę cię, jak podrośniesz. Na razie udawaj, że nie rozumiesz.

Ellen uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, zamknęła zmywarkę i uruchomiła wybrany program, po czym wyszła z kuchni, zostawiając tych dwóch samych. 

\- Ej! Nie chcę, żebyś uczył go brzydkich rzeczy! - Cas nagle poczuł przypływ odwagi. W grę wchodziło dobro szczeniaczka i był gotów sprzeciwić się alfie ryzykując straszne konsekwencje. Aż się sam zdziwił i obaj popatrzyli na siebie. 

Dean pierwszy przerwał ten moment ciszy, pełnej napięcia.

\- Przecież tylko żartuję.

Cas przygryzł czubeczek palca, zanim odważył się spytać.

\- Będziesz dla niego dobrym tatą? Nawet jak się pokłócimy i będziesz zły na mnie? - Musiał się upewnić. Musiał wiedzieć, dla dobra szczeniaczka. 

\- Zwariowałeś? - Dean fuknął i warknął, nagle bardzo obrażony. - W ogóle, po to o tym gadać?! Upadłeś na głowę, jak mnie nie było?

\- Tylko pytam.

\- Tylko mnie wkurzasz! Mój syn - zaakcentował z przesadą - MÓJ SYN jest... to moje... mój... - Aż się zadławił, nie umiejąc wyrazić słowami tego, co czuł. - Jest mój. - Dokończył, jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło i nie wymagało żadnych więcej objaśnień. - Jeszcze coś?

\- Przepraszam.

Alfa wzruszył ramionami, jakby chciał mruknąć: nieważne. Ale ściągnął mu przy tym kołnierzyk koszulki, odsłaniając kawałek nagiej skóry na ramieniu i przygryzł lekko, zostawiając mały ślad. Chwilkę potrzymał miękkie ciało w ustach. Polizał. Pocałował. 

Omega przechylił głowę wyczekująco i po chwili zatopili się w sobie, w pocałunkach, głaszcząc się i obejmując łagodnie. 

\- Kocham cię, głupku. - Usłyszał prosto do ucha. - Hm? On jest mój i ty jesteś mój. Hm? Wiesz, co to znaczy?

\- No. - Tak do końca nie wiedział, niezupełnie. Ale w tym momencie niczym się nie martwił, wszystko było dobrze, stąpał po tęczy i chmurkach. 

\- Więc o co chodziło z Charliem?

\- Co? Kiedy?

\- Teraz. Jadłeś coś u niego? 

\- A! To. No, bo mnie częstował różnymi... - Cas wiercił się na kolanach alfy, podekscytowany, onieśmielony i dziwnie szczęśliwy, która to kombinacja wrażeń mocno zaburzała jasność myślenia. - Makaroniki. Chciałem zrobić. - Pokazał na miski z produktami i włączony komputer. - Dla ciebie. Żebyś też spróbował. Są bardzo smaczne. 

\- Kiedy?

\- No, nie wiem, za jakąś godzinkę... - Rozejrzał się po stole, próbując oszacować. 

\- Kiedy cię częstował? - Dean zmarszczył się i niuchnął, wyraźnie szukając... śladów? Potwierdzenia, że Cas nie kłamie? - Dawno? 

\- Dawno... - Cas zaczął wstawać, ale Dean go przytrzymał. - Dawno, kiedy jeszcze jeździłem do cukierni... 

\- Nie przyjeżdżał tu, jak mnie nie było?

Coś ciężkiego i zimnego wybrzmiało w tonie alfy, jak głuchy pogłos żałobnego dzwonu. 

\- No, przecież... Jak? - Cas się pogubił. - Przecież wiesz, kiedy mnie odwiedza. Dwa razy, Dean, odwiedził mnie dwa razy i zawsze byłeś! - Rozgorączkował się, chcąc jak najszybciej odeprzeć te niewypowiedziane wprost zarzuty. - Zawsze byłeś! Przecież Ellen by ci powiedziała! I chłopaki! Ja nic nie ukrywam!

\- Dobrze, już dobrze. Dobrze, okay, tylko sprawdzam. - Zsadził go z kolan, wstał i rozejrzał się po kuchni. - Dobra, ja muszę jeszcze jedną kawę. Zrobisz, królewno? - Przeciągnął się, aż chrupnęły mu stawy. - Mhm, ale z ciebie... - Zagryzł wargę, żeby nie chlapnąć soczystego określenia, za które omega mógłby się obrazić, albo popłakać. _Trzeba jakoś inaczej_ , pomyślał. - No, milion dolców.

\- Że co? - Cas już kręcił się, szykując drugą porcję.

\- Tak się mówi. Jak milion dolców, czyli dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. - Śledził jego ruchy z zadowoleniem. Te kelnerki wczoraj nie umywały się do niego. Żeby nie wiem co, mimo cycków i krąglejszych bioder i tych babskich fatałaszków, za którymi czasem tęsknił. Koronkowych staników i różowych majteczek z kokardkami... Uwielbiał ten cały babski szajs, te szczotki, szminki, pudełeczka pełne świecidełek, kolczyki, buty na obcasach... 

Chciałby kiedyś zobaczyć omegę w szpilkach. 

Tylko w szpilkach, czerwonych, albo czarnych, z lakierowanej skóry, z metalowym flekiem... żeby stukały przy każdym kroku. No, może do tego takie różowe majteczki? Satynowe, cieniutkie, śliskie pod palcami? Może mu kupić? 

Dean się poważnie nad tym zastanowił i odrobinkę rozmarzył. Tak, podjął decyzję. Oczywiście, że trzeba kupić. Na walentynki może? To świetna okazja i już będą mogli... Bo minie te sześć tygodni, o których Jessie i Amy i Ellen truły mu głowę tyle razy. 

Sześć tygodni!

To chyba będzie najdłuższe i najtrudniejsze półtora miesiąca... _Celibat_. Nie znosił samej myśli o tym. Jak wytrzyma bez seksu, mając go jednocześnie pod ręką? Na widoku? W łóżku? Ugh! Nad tym trzeba się będzie zastanowić później. Na razie można sobie snuć plany o szpilkach, majtkach i... 

Pieprzyć Charliego!

To nie on ma omegę, prawda?

Teraz pewnie siedzi w tej swojej cukierni i trzepie jajka na sztywną pianę (Dean zaśmiał się wrednie na to dwuznaczne skojarzenie), a Cas krząta się, usługując jemu. Podsuwając smakołyki, tę swoją genialną (trzeba przyznać) kawę i te ciasteczka... Specjalnie dla niego. Chce go rozpieszczać. 

Dean chętnie się na to godził, z przekonaniem, że to się mu słusznie należy. 

Poza tym po wczorajszym był w świetnym humorze, zmęczony, ale rozerwali się z Sammym, jak w starych, kawalerskich czasach. Potrzebował tego. Zrzucić trochę pary. Zaszaleć. Poczuć znów kopniak adrenaliny. Dreszcz podniecenia, przygody. Poczuć się znów jak wilk na łowach, drapieżnik. Ach, ten zew natury. 

Czuł się jak nowo narodzony. Jak młody bóg. Jak pan i władca. 

Zaszedł go od tyłu i klepnął w tyłek, leciutko, nie żeby zabolało, tylko żeby poczuć tę jędrną dupkę, ścisnąć. Jak swoją. 

\- Auć! - Cas się trochę odsunął i rozmasował pośladek z krzywą miną.

\- Nie przesadzaj. Mały klaps. - Dean się nachylił i wycałował mu kark. - Dupa nie szklanka.

\- Będzie siniak.

\- Nie będzie. Poza tym, ledwo cię dotknąłem.

\- Zabolało. Masz wielkie łapy! - Marudził z uporem, aż Dean przewrócił oczami. 

\- Dobrze, przepraszam. Już. Przepraszam. Mam cię tam pocałować, żebyś przestał kwękać?

\- Nie, ale... 

\- OŚLEPNĘ! - Sammy z rumorem wszedł do kuchni, wpadł na krzesło, osłonił oczy przed światłem słonecznym (i przed widokiem migdalącego się brata), potykając się doszedł do lodówki i zanurkował w przepastnym wnętrzu, szukając czegoś do picia. Soku, mleka, czegokolwiek, byle dużo i mokro.

\- Kawa? - Dean litościwie podsunął mu swój kubek.

\- Wolę smoothie. - Burknął. - Mamy pomarańcze?

\- Zaraz ci zrobię. Z marchwi, jabłek, pietruszki, owsa i banana. Co ty na to? - Zaoferował szwagier i Sam się zgodził. Brzmiało zdrowo, a on potrzebował uzupełnić mikroelementy. - Rozpuścić ci aspirynę?

\- Nie aż tak. - Uniósł się honorem. - Jestem w świetnej formie. 

\- Za mało trenujesz i zardzewiałeś, małolacie. - Dean zarechotał i dodał złośliwie. - Z kim ty się zadajesz na tych studiach? Z przedszkolakami? 

\- Nie każdy tak jak ty, potrzebuje do życia whisky i... - Urwał w ostatnim momencie, kaszlnął. Jeszcze do niedawna Dean faktycznie zachowywał się, jakby wystarczały mu trzy rzeczy: wóda, dupy i Impala. 

Sammy przyjrzał się najpierw bratu a potem szwagrowi. Uważnie, czujnie. 

Cas uśmiechnął się do niego, napełniając dzbanek blendera. 

Dean ponad jego ramieniem wyszczerzył się szeroko i mrugnął.

Wszystko było okay. Cas niczego nie poczuł, a nawet jeśli - nie robił żadnych problemów. 

 _Ten to ma fart_ , pomyślał Sammy z zazdrością. _Chyba muszę sobie też znaleźć jakąś omegę._

_Ale plan na dziś: zwalczyć kaca._

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Cas wysunął dłoń w rękawiczce i poczekał aż kilka dużych płatków śniegu spadnie na rękaw. Przyjrzał im się z zaciekawieniem i zachwytem. Mroźne powietrze szczypało policzki i czubek nosa, ale grube ubranie chroniło przed chłodem. Poza tym pod ręką miał termos z gorącym kakao. No i w każdej chwili mógł wrócić z werandy do domu, żeby się ogrzać. Tymczasem cieszył się zimą. Biało zielony pejzaż sycił jego potrzebę piękna, drzewa zwieszały gałęzie pod białymi czapami, gdzieniegdzie z lasu wychynęła zwierzyna, rozglądając się czy w pobliżu nie ma wilków.

Dean zakazał polowań (z małą dyspensą dla Rufusa) a chłopaki niszczyli wszelkie napotkane sidła, pozostawione przez kłusowników. Ich liczba zresztą znacznie zmalała, odkąd jakiś przyjezdny o śmiesznym nazwisku Pinecone prawie zamarzł kilkanaście metrów od swojego auta, z którego wysiadł żeby się wysikać. Przysięgał, że ogromny wilk nie pozwolił mu się ruszyć po strzelbę dla obrony. Nad ranem znaleźli go Rufus i Eddie i zabrali w dolinę. Dean spytał go krótko, czemu plącze się nieproszony po nie swojej ziemi i czy chce napytać sobie biedy? Pinecone zaczął opowiadać o tym wilku, że koniecznie trzeba ubić bestię i że jak tylko wyleczy odmrożenia, to chętnie pomoże w polowaniu na to monstrum. Z tonu wynikało, że wprost nienawidzi wilków. Dean zrobił oszczędny gest głową, prawie niewidoczny dla postronnych, ale Cas natychmiast się poderwał i poszedł do sypialni. Jeśli alfa nie chciał, żeby Cas się przysłuchiwał, to się nie dyskutuje, tylko znika. Pinecone odjechał kilkanaście minut później i już nigdy nie pojawił się ani na ranczu ani w Pinewood. Dean dał do zrozumienia pracownikom tartaku a oni ponieśli dalej wieść, że nieproszonych gości czeka niemiłe przyjęcie. Że nie były to tylko czcze pogróżki świadczyło kilka podobnych przypadków z ostatnich miesięcy. A to ktoś nieszczęśliwie wlazł we własne wnyki i zgruchotał sobie nogę, prawie się wykrwawiając, a to komuś "wielki zdziczały pies" poharatał ramię, a to w trakcie tropienia zwierzyny jakiś niezidentyfikowany wandal przebił wszystkie opony, stłukł przednią szybę i oblał cuchnącym moczem siedzenie kierowcy. W miasteczku podejrzewano Szalonego Franka, który wielokrotnie odgrażał się, że będzie strzelał do każdego, kto postawi stopę na jego ziemi. Nikt nie chciał zadzierać z wariatem, poza tym wybaczano mu więcej niż innym, ze względu na odznaczenia wojenne za bohaterstwo.

Cas w czasie wspólnego mieszkania z Jody bardzo polubił Franka i kilka razy uprosił chłopaków z patrolu, aby dostarczyli mu szarlotki i serniki, upieczone specjalnie dla starego łasucha. Ellen także dokładała do koszyka a to garnek domowej zupy, a to chleb bananowy, a to kawał wędzonego mięsa i torbę owoców, sarkając przy tym pod nosem, że pewnie stary dureń żywi się tylko znalezioną w lesie padliną i pędzonym w szopie bimbrem. Cas usiłował jej wytłumaczyć, że Frank jest świetnym myśliwym i bardzo dobrze umie o siebie zadbać, ale Ellen machała ręką i dorzucała puszkę skondensowanego mleka. Do kawy. Bo Frank bardzo lubił kawę z mlekiem albo ze śmietanką. Cas uśmiechał się, bo oni wszyscy wyglądali na strasznie surowych i szorstkich i obrzucali się złośliwościami, ale najwyraźniej to była tylko taka poza i po troszku, mały gest za gestem okazywali sobie drobne uprzejmości lub przysługi. Ellen Frankowi, Jody watasze, Frank... Cóż. Frank był trudnym przypadkiem, Cas nie tracił jednak nadziei, że niebawem przekona się do Deana (z wzajemnością) i obaj się zaprzyjaźnią na tyle, aby nie grozić sobie śmiercią.

\- Co robisz? - Dean zaszedł go niespodzianie, aż omega podskoczył ze strachu i złapał się obronnie za brzuch, sterczący pod luźną kurtką.

\- Śnieg! - Odetchnął, uśmiechnął się szeroko i pokazał topiące się na rękawiczce płatki. - Śnieg! Jest taki śliczny!

\- Taaa.... - powiedział alfa przeciągle, opierając się o poręcz werandy. - Zasypał drogi, niedługo muszę posłać kogoś na dach, bo nam zawali stropy a Ellen ciągle każe dokładać do pieca, bo jakiejś królewnie zmarznie tyłek! - Mrugnął wesoło. Cas zaczerwienił się i spuścił wzrok, ale zaraz zerknął spod rzęs, bo Dean się uśmiechał. Znaczy, że żartuje i jest w dobrym humorze.

Do tego się jeszcze nie przyzwyczaił. Do obcowania z alfą, który jest miły. Do tego, że Dean jest miły. Bardzo miły. Tak miły, że Cas dostaje wypieków i czuje w brzuchu motyle (oprócz dzidziusia) i aż nie może uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Że to nie sen.

Dean pociągnął nosem i też się uśmiechnął, chociaż uśmiech psuł mu reputację zabijaki i zimnego drania. Ale czy można się oprzeć temu głupkowi? Patrzcie no, jak się wszystkim zachwyca! Śnieg. Też coś. Zwykła sprawa. W zasadzie kłopot. Dean cały czas uczył się zarządzać ranczem i na przykład wczoraj długo naradzał się z chłopakami, co robić z wiatrołomami w lesie. I drzewami, które się połamały pod ciężarem śniegu. Konsultowali się też z pracownikami parku narodowego w sprawie zagrożenia lawinowego. A dużo śniegu zimą oznacza dużo wody wiosną. Roztopy. Zwały błota schodzące z gór. Podniesienie poziomu wód gruntowych i tafli jeziora. Już teraz musieli myśleć o wiosennych inwestycjach. Ranczo pochłaniało kupę forsy, Dean nawet nie przypuszczał, ile. Cholera, znał się na bójkach w barach i na polowaniach na smoki, ale prowadzenie watahy to nie to samo co planowanie napadu stulecia. Czasem kompletnie nie wiedział, co robić a wszyscy patrzyli na niego i czekali na rozkazy.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem zimy. - Wyznał Cas. Oczy mu błyszczały i cały promieniał. - Wiesz? To moja pierwsza zima, od kiedy odzyskałem wzrok. 

Dean skinął, uświadamiając sobie, że to co pospolite i banalne dla niego, dla tego chłopaka jest czymś nowym i niezwykłym. 

\- Tu jest tak pięknie! - Cas westchnął, tocząc wzrokiem po okolicy. - Czasem wydaje mi się, że to sen... Że to nieprawda, że tylko mi się zdaje, że widzę, że noszę szczeniaczka i mam... mam...

\- Masz mnie. - Dean przyciągnął go do siebie najbliżej, na ile pozwalał pękaty brzuch.

\- No. - Cas nie wiedział, czy wypada mu to powiedzieć na głos, ale na pewno wypadało przytaknąć alfie. - No...

Dean gapił się na niego, podziwiając turkusowy odcień tęczówek, gładkość policzków, wykrój warg. 

\- Ile ty masz w zasadzie lat? - spytał z niepokojem, bo Cas wyglądał młodo, strasznie młodo. 

\- Dziewiętnaście - szepnął, onieśmielony i zadowolony jednocześnie. - Już mnie pytałeś. Skończyłem w sierpniu. 

\- O... och, no tak. - Dean zdał sobie sprawę, że w sierpniu jeszcze nie mieli szansy razem świętować. Jeszcze się wtedy nie zeszli. - Wyglądasz na góra szesnaście. 

\- Wcale nie. - Trochę się obruszył.

\- Ledwie szesnaście. - Dodał, żeby mu odrobinę dokuczyć. - Dziwię się, że Jody nie aresztowała mnie pod zarzutem demoralizacji nieletniego. 

\- Jestem dorosły! - Oznajmił z uporem i gdyby nie dobre wychowanie, pewnie by tupnął nogą dla podkreślenia tego oświadczenia, co bardzo rozśmieszyło alfę. - Charlie mnie zatrudnił!

\- To dureń! - Śmiech Deana zgasł z syknięciem, jak ognisko zalane wodą. - Żaden autorytet. A może i pedofil! 

\- Pedofil?

\- Kręcą go dzieci. Zboczeniec. - Wyjaśnił gniewnie. 

\- A ciebie kręcą? - Cas podniósł brwi pytająco i Dean pojął, że wpadł we własne sidła.

\- Nie! - Aż się wstrząsnął z obrzydzenia. - Zwariowałeś?

\- Myślałeś, że jestem młodszy? - Drążył. - Zabrałeś mnie, chociaż zdawało ci się, że mam góra szesnaście?

\- Nie! - Skłamał, bo naprawdę tak myślał. I naprawdę go to nie obchodziło. Po prostu chciał go mieć, nie zastanawiał się nad takimi drobiazgami, czy omega jest pełnoletni czy nie. W ogóle wtedy mało nad czym się zastanawiał. 

\- Tak. - Cas go przejrzał i skonstatował ze smutkiem. - Nie miałeś skrupułów.

Dean przełknął ślinę z trudem, bo nagle zaschło mu w gardle. Nie chciał o tym gadać i wracać do tego. Było to było, trudno. Nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem.

\- Teraz jesteś szczęśliwy - mruknął na swoją obronę. - Odzyskałeś wzrok i w ogóle. Opiekuję się tobą. 

Zaczekał, aż Cas piśnie radośnie i wróci do beztroskiego paplania o zimie, ale omega milczał i ta cisza między nimi bardzo zaczęła alfę uwierać. 

\- Przepraszam - powiedział w końcu, spoglądając na sterczący brzuch, jakby szczeniaczek miał mu przyjść z odsieczą. - To było... konieczne. Bez tego nie byłoby naszego Misia. Prawda? - Wsunął dłonie pod kurtkę i objął brzuch, bez trudu czując poruszające się wewnątrz ciałko. - Nie byłoby ciebie tutaj. Chyba warto?

Cas milczał przez chwilę, ale dzień był zbyt piękny na wracanie do przykrych wspomnień.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy się urodzi. - Wyznał Dean. - Chciałbym go wreszcie zobaczyć. Zabrać na spacer, nauczyć grać w baseball i łapać króliki i... - Rozpędzał się z planami, na co omega parsknął śmiechem. - Co?

\- Za mały będzie! Taki malutki, o. - Pokazał mu dłońmi kształt, jakby trzymał maluszka przy piersi. - I przez kilka miesięcy będzie tylko spał i jadł. I brudził pieluszki. I płakał. - Przypomniał sobie, jak pomagał ciotkom, po czym nagle przestraszył się, że Dean mocno się rozczaruje noworodkiem. I zniechęci do szczeniaczka! Nie wolno do tego dopuścić! - Ale dzieci szybko rosną, zobaczysz! Naprawdę, bardzo szybko... - Powtórzył, uciekając spojrzeniem, bo nieswojo mu było tak kłamać alfie w żywe oczy.

\- Przecież wiem, że od razu sobie nie pogramy w piłkę! - Dean roześmiał się i pocałował go w wychłodzony policzek. - Nie jestem aż tak głupi! Zmarzłeś, chodź do domu, bo nie chcę żeby ten koleżka się przeziębił.

\- Nie przeziębi, mam kurtkę! I szalik! - Pokazał z dumą. - I czapkę! Jest mi bardzo ciepło i dzidziusiowi też!

\- Dobra, dobra... Jeszcze sobie później wyjdziesz, ale teraz idź się ogrzej. Niech Ellen da ci coś do jedzenia. Mój synek musi porządnie jeść, żeby był duży i silny! - Odwrócił go plecami do siebie i zaczął łagodnie sterować w kierunku wejścia. - A tobie przyda się drzemka, co?

\- No... - Cas się zastanowił, bo niby nie, ale może jednak tak z pół godzinki? Wciąż nie mógł się przyzwyczaić, że nikt go nie przegania z kąta w kąt, że nikt nie nakłada na niego obowiązków i nie rozlicza z pracy, przypominając, że trzeba w watasze być użytecznym, posłusznym i pilnować swojego miejsca. Zatrzymał się i podniósł brodę, aby spojrzeć na alfę i powiedzieć mu, ze go kocha i że jest wdzięczny i że szczeniaczek będzie mieć super tatę!

Ale milczał, bo się wstydził. Co alfę obchodzi, że omega go kocha? No, co? I to jest jasne, że jest wdzięczny, powinien być! Przecież każdy by był za takie traktowanie!

Nie wiadomo, czy Dean się domyślił, co mu chodziło po głowie. Nachylił się i pocałował go w czubek nosa.

\- Zmiataj. Muszę pogadać z chłopakami, bo się zaczęli opieprzać, a jest parę rzeczy do zrobienia. No, nie mogę ich na chwilę spuścić z oczu! - Narzekał, zawracając na podwórko. Drzwi trzasnęły i Cas został sam w przedpokoju, słysząc jak Ellen krząta się i nastawia pranie. Rozebrał się do dresów i boso podreptał do kuchni, bo chociaż nie czuł głodu, to Dean miał rację: szczeniaczek rośnie! Trzeba coś przegryźć.

 

* * *

 

\- Skup się.

\- Przecież słucham. - Dean ocknął się z zamyślenia, bo widok Casa na werandzie łapiącego płatki śniegu nie chciał go opuścić. Rany, ależ ten smarkacz był śliczny! Można by się na niego gapić godzinami.

Zamiast siedzieć w dusznym garażu i wdychać smar, olej i ropę.

\- No, chyba co innego zaprząta ci myśli. - Bobby obszedł stół i bardzo znacząco uniósł brwi, bo młody alfa zdążył pracowicie wyryć w desce C i A i zabierał się właśnie za S. - Albo ktoś inny.

\- Co? Nie! - Dean podskoczył na wysokim stołku, zakrył litery leżącym obok skrawkiem papieru ściernego, spurpurowiał i rozejrzał się, czy ktoś jeszcze dojrzał tę kompromitację. - O, w mordę.

\- Nikomu nie powiem - powiedział uspokajająco Bobby i zakaszlał ze śmiechem. - I tak wszyscy wiedzą, kto cię złapał za ogon i kręci!

Dean się obraził. I stropił. Wydął wargi w kwaśnym grymasie.

\- Nie kręci, nie kręci! - Przyjął postawę obronną. - Wcale nie. Nawet jest ostatnio bardzo grzeczny, hm? Tak! Zaczyna... - Zastanowił się i pokiwał głową to w lewo, to w prawo, cedząc powoli słowa, aby nie palnąć jakiegoś głupstwa. - Rozumieć zasady, które... Obowiązują... W naszej... Watasze.

\- W naszej watasze? - Bobby wymienił spojrzenie z Rufusem, czyszczącym niespiesznie strzelbę, bo niedawno wrócił z małego polowanka, zdążył podrzucić jelonka do oprawienia, a sam przyszedł na naradę odnośnie rozdziału pracy i wyznaczenia pilnych zadań. Na razie się nie wtrącał, jego pozycja była odrobinę niższa od starego alfy, ale co sobie myślał, to myślał. Deanowi odbiło na punkcie tego młodzika, aż się zaczęli trochę naśmiewać za jego plecami.

Bobby pił do tego, że co jak co, ale Cas w ogóle nie przystawał do chłopaków, trzymał się kompletnie z boku, coś jak Ellen a nawet bardziej. Nie obowiązywała go hierarchia, nie miał żadnych obowiązków, robił co chciał, utrzymywał - wbrew wilczym zwyczajom - bardzo bliskie kontakty z ludźmi spoza watahy, do niedawna zaś również z tym obcym alfą, Charliem. A Dean to znosił, akceptował, woził go na spotkania i w ogóle nie narzucał mu żadnych rygorów. Rufus nie wychował się na pustyni, miał kiedyś żonę, z autopsji wiedział jak baba może wleźć wilkowi na łeb. Znał życie. A jeszcze jak szczeniaczek jest w drodze, to już wiadomo. Tylko po co udawać, że jest inaczej? Niechby już alfa przestał mydlić im oczy, że Cas jest zwykłym członkiem stada, bo nie był. Królewna! No, nawet ten niby ironiczny przydomek coś znaczył! Niby taki kpiący, a Dean leciał na każde skinienie paluszka tej _królewny_. Mało sobie nóg nie połamał.

\- Myślisz o niebieskich migdałach! Zróbmy ten grafik i możesz lecieć dalej się miziać z tą swoją ślicznotką! - powiedział i mrugnął do Bobby'ego. Obaj się uśmiechnęli pod wąsem, sięgając po stojące wśród szpargałów butelki piwa.

\- Ja się nie miziam! Nie miziam! - Dean huknął pięścią. - A Cas nie jest ślicznotką.

\- No, z łóżka bym go...

\- Ej! - warknął ostrzegawczo i Rufus podniósł dłonie w uległym, przepraszającym geście.

\- Jest, jest! - Wtrącił Bobby pojednawczo. - Niby taki przecinek, chudy i jakiś taki... Ale z gęby jak lalka. Trzeba przyznać. Nie każda baba taka gładka jak on.

\- Pilnuj Ellen! - Odbił piłeczkę, zły że sobie na tyle pozwalają. Jakoś do tej pory nie interesowały ich jego zdobycze łóżkowe. Nie komentowali z kim śpi. Udawali, że nie widzą. Co się zmieniło? Nagle zaczęli się mądralować i tacy z nich eksperci?!

\- Pilnuję, spokojna twoja rozczochrana! - Stary alfa zatrząsnął się od serdecznego śmiechu i poklepał go po łopatce. - No, wyluzuj, młody. W swoim gronie jesteśmy. Patrz i ucz się od mądrzejszych od siebie. - Podniósł palec i wygłosił z powagą: - na baby nie ma rady.

\- Ale robotę trzeba robić. - Wtrącił Rufus. - Jako alfa masz obowiązki.

\- I tak cię ostatnio wyręczamy. - Bobby wytknął łagodnie, po ojcowsku. - I od tego jesteśmy. Czekasz na szczeniaczka, jasna sprawa.

\- No, to tylko klepnij, że akceptujesz to co proponujemy i możesz iść przekładać grzechotki. - Rufus z miną łaskawego hrabiego udzielił alfie przyzwolenia. - Albo dorabiać uszka, no to już nie wnikam.

\- Ani ja. - Uzupełnił Bobby i obaj znowu ryknęli śmiechem, a gdyby nie dzielił ich stół to by przybili sobie piątkę jak piątoklasiści. Dean obrzucił ich zdegustowanym spojrzeniem i wstał, zabierając ostentacyjnie swoje rzeczy oraz ogryzek godności, zanim nie wdepczą go w ziemię.

\- Róbcie, co uważacie. - Zadarł nos jak na dumnego szefa wilczej gromady przystało i wymaszerował jak na wojnę.

\- A patrz go, jak to leci! Mało se nóg nie połamie, byle szybciej dopaść ten łakomy kąsek! - Rufus zakpił gdy tylko drzwi się za nim zamknęły.

\- Od początku wiedziałem, coś tak czułem, że z tego omegi to będzie aferant! - Zgodził się Bobby. - Dobra, to machnijmy to szybko, bo obiad się zbliża. Kiszki mi marsza grają. Dach!

\- Eddie i ten... No, może Ash? - Zastanowili się, pochyleni nad kartką.

Niech już młodzi mają ten czas tylko dla siebie. A, jeszcze się Dean zdąży narządzić. Niech ma wakacje z królewną.

Szczeniaczek się urodzi, to się wszystko zmieni a tymczasem niech obaj korzystają z życia...

 


	24. Chapter 24

\- Tu jest nasza dolina. - Dean pokazał palcem na mapie, rozłożonej na podłodze w sypialni. Cas pochylał się nad nią na czworaka, sylabizując głośno znajome nazwy.

\- A gdzie jest dom? Pokaż nasz dom! - Zażądał.

\- Nie ma go na mapie, ale stoi... Hm, mniej więcej tu. - Postukał paznokciem. - A tu, widzisz? To jest góra, z której zeszliśmy.

\- Black Bear! - Cas krzyknął uradowany, bo chociaż przeprawa była wyczerpująca i dramatyczna, to stanowiła jego jak dotąd największe osiągnięcie życiowe i moment glorii. - Nie zabiłem się!

\- Nie. - Dean przytaknął z uśmiechem. - Poradziłeś sobie naprawdę okay. Naprawdę spoko.

\- Byłem bardzo dzielny. - Omega przypomniał sobie coś jeszcze i dodał marzycielsko. - Powiedziałeś, że jestem śliczny.

\- Że masz ładny uśmiech. Nie koloryzuj. - Dean dobrze wiedział, co powiedział, ale przecież nie będzie chłopaka wbijał w dumę! Już i tak jest nie do wytrzymania!

\- Najładniejszy jaki widziałeś. - Sprecyzował z zadowoleniem i poklepał się po brzuchu. - Ej, Misiaczku, nie kop tak mocno!

\- Boli? Chcesz się oprzeć? Może mu niewygodnie? - Zainterweniował, zanim problemy narosną i Cas zacznie płakać że go kręgosłup boli, albo ma skurcze, albo dostał zgagi, albo ogólnie zacznie narzekać, że Dean mu zrobił dzieciaka a on się musi męczyć... - Poduszkę?

\- Nie, po prostu jest już duży i się rozpycha. - Cas zakołysał brzuchem, odetchnął głęboko i spytał: - A tu jest Pinewood? P... i... Pine... wood... - Poskładał po literce. - Ale malutkie! A gdzie mieszka Frank?

\- Tu. - Dean zmełł w ustach brzydkie słowo, bo szalony weteran wkurzał go jak mało kto. - A tu jest tartak. A tu wokół naszej ziemi park narodowy. O!, patrz, widzisz tę niebieską linię? To rzeka, w której omal się nie utopiłeś. Bo cię twój kochany Frank postrzelił! Srebrem!

\- Drasnął! - Machnął lekceważąco. - I wcale się nie utopiłem, tylko potknąłem i mnie uratowałeś!

\- Bo nie umiesz pływać! - Dean dodał jeszcze jedną pozycję do zapamiętania. - Latem zabiorę cię nad jezioro i nauczę. To łatwe.

\- Tak? - Cas zerknął spod rzęs. Ach, nicpoń, wiedział jak działać na swojego alfę!

\- No. Mojego synka też nauczę. Nie będzie takim fajtłapą jak ty! - Roześmiał się i uszczypnął go w wypięty tyłek. - Nauczę go wspinaczki i nurkowania i polowań, będziemy strzelać, tropić zwierzynę, a gdy podrośnie to razem chodzić na piwo i podrywać dziewczyny! I chłopaków.

Cas ściągnął wargi i odwrócił twarz.

\- Żartowałem.

Cas usiadł na piętach i mocno wypiął brzuch, aby ulżyć kręgosłupowi.

\- Ej, no nie złość się. Żartowałem z tym podrywaniem. - Dean przysunął się bliżej i zaczął masować mu plecy. - Żartowałem. Nie będę nikogo podrywał, tylko mu pokażę, co i jak. Kto ma go nauczyć jak nie tata, co? 

\- Możesz robić co chcesz, jesteś alfą - mruknął niby pokornie, ale zły jak osa.

\- Ta. - Dean potwierdził ironicznie, nie przerywając masażu. - Misiek, oświadczam uroczyście, że nie będę podrywał nikogo poza twoim niesfornym tatusiem. Masz, starczy? Czy mam to spisać własną krwią?

Cas zachichotał, poruszył się i puścił bąka, następnie się przeraził, zawstydził i zaczął przepraszać.

\- To się zdarza, bo dziecko naciska... - Tłumaczył gorączkowo.

\- Zamknij się, jak rany! - Dean chwycił go za szyję i pocałował. - Każdy pierdzi. Ja, Ellen, Bobby, nawet ta twoja Amy!

\- Nie moja! Dlaczego moja? - wymamrotał między pocałunkami.

\- Bo... uhm... Ciągle o niej gadasz. - Oderwał się niechętnie i zapatrzył w te magnetyczne ślepia. - Nie przeszkadza mi twoje pierdzenie - powiedział, z rozbawieniem obserwując jak omega purpurowieje i próbuje uciec. Uwielbiał się z nim drażnić i doprowadzać go do takiego poziomu zawstydzenia. Zawstydzony Cas wyglądał i pachniał rozkosznie! - I tak kocham twój tyłek. Mimo pierdzenia, które mu się zdarza. 

\- Przestań! - Zasłaniał się rękami, gramoląc się z klęczek, ale Dean skutecznie i z łatwością go zablokował. - Nie mów tak!

\- Mam nie mówić, że cię kocham?

\- Nie! - Cas zaprzeczył gorąco i w tym momencie zorientował się, że wpadł w pułapkę. - To możesz. Ale nie tamto!

\- Co tamto? O pierdzeniu? Czy o tyłku? Zresztą, te dwa tematy bardzo się łączą, nie sądzisz? - Dean świetnie się bawił, ściskając go w ramionach. - Misiu, tobie też nie przeszkadza, że tatuś pierdzi, prawda?

\- DEAN!

\- Co? Ciekawe, czy on słyszy? Takie tubalne prrrruuuuuk! - Naśladował wiadomy odgłos, płacząc ze śmiechu. 

\- Przestań... - Poprosił histerycznie i alfa ugryzł go w ucho na zgodę.

\- Kocham cię. - Powtórzył z czułością, która jego samego zaskakiwała.

Że chce. Że potrafi. Dotąd zdawało mu się, że dobra zabawa wystarcza. Że nawet nie musi znać imienia osoby, z którą się pieprzy. Seks odkąd skończył szesnaście lat i przestał obywać się własną ręką był fajny i bezproblemowy.

Z Casem... Z nim jednak był inny. Nie chodziło o technikę, pozycje czy częstotliwość. Nie. Może o jakość...? Dean się kilkakrotnie nad tym zastanawiał i nie potrafił sobie odpowiedzieć. Miewał lepszych kochanków. Na pewno bardziej doświadczonych i świadomych. Dobrze wiedzieli, czego chcą i czego on chce. To było jak taniec z kimś, kto zna kroki. Przyjemność.

Cas był kompletnie zielony i nieporadny w łóżku. A mimo to Dean - ku własnemu zdziwieniu - wcale się nie niecierpliwił. Wręcz przeciwnie, ten głupek uruchamiał w nim pokłady czegoś nowego, o czym Dean nie wiedział nawet, że to ma. No, bo niby skąd mu się to brało, żeby go tak głaskać? Nazywać tymi śmiesznymi słówkami... Skąd mu się na przykład wzięła _księżniczka_? Wcześniej do nikogo nie zwracał się w ten sposób a z Casem... przychodziło jakoś samo. Ze środka. Po prostu znikąd. I wydawało się takie łatwe. Takie... na miejscu. Odpowiednie. 

Kiedyś, wcale nie tak dawno temu Dean obiecał sobie, że nigdy się nie zakocha. Miłość to niepotrzebne komplikacje. Rozrzutność. Egoistom żyje się łatwiej. Chciał dla siebie łatwego życia. Szybkiego seksu, braku zobowiązań. Chciał mało dawać i dużo brać a z jego wyglądem i pewnością siebie mało kto nie godził się na jego warunki. To im zależało bardziej na nim, niż jemu na nich, kimkolwiek bywali: dziewczynami z barów, facetami z miast, które mijał. Nierzadko wystarczył uśmiech, skinięcie głową, porozumiewawcze mrugnięcie i drink. Krótka, banalna rozmowa o byle czym, kilka dowcipów, kilka niewyszukanych komplementów. Seks w krótkim czasie przynosił ulgę i niewiarygodną przyjemność. Prawie nic nie kosztował. Dean płacił za alkohol i pokój w motelu. Jeśli miał fantazję i szczególnie kogoś polubił, to za kolację i kino. Unikał tego, nie chciał się przywiązywać. Nie wzbudzał nadziei. Lubił przejrzyste układy, bez komplikacji.

Z Lisą też miało być czysto: kupił ją, bo było go stać na alfę. Chciał, żeby mu dała szczeniaczki. Nawet przez sekundę nie pomyślał, że może go z nią łączyć coś więcej niż biznes. I wszystko byłoby prosto, gdyby nie natknął się na to cielę o niebieskich oczach. Ślepe w dodatku! Bidne jak mysz kościelna. Głupie! Niepisate, nieczytate! Można powiedzieć, że Dean mógł mieć każdego a wybrał nikogo. Chłopca, który był nikim. 

Nawet niezupełnie chłopca, jak się okazało. Cas nie był nawet stuprocentowym chłopcem, nawet tym.

A jednak był kimś o wiele więcej. O wiele. Teraz był bezcenny.

\- Kocham cię. 

\- Ja ciebie też - szepnął omega w odpowiedzi, wpatrując się w niego bez mrugania, z głębokim, intensywnym namysłem. Z napięciem. - Bardzo!

\- Bardzo?

\- Najbardziej na świecie - powiedział ze śmiertelną powagą, prawie na granicy łez.

 

* * *

 

Cas leżał na boku, wpatrzony w jaśniejszy kwadrat okna. Zapadł zmierzch, w sypialni zrobiło się ciemno, ale śnieg odbijał bladą poświatę gwiazd i księżyca wiszącego wysoko na niebie. Dean przytulał się do pleców omegi a jego wielka, ciepła dłoń spoczywała luźno na brzuchu. Mały Miś w środku spał spokojnie i jego tata również. Tylko omega czuwał.

Dzień zaznaczony czerwono w kalendarzu zbliżał się nieubłaganie, ale Cas bał się już mniej. Właściwie to prawie zupełnie zapomniał o lęku, tak był szczęśliwy. Nie dowierzał, ledwie sobie radził z powodzią uczuć, których nadmiar czasem chwytał go za gardło i dławił gulą i chciało mu się płakać, ale nie z rozpaczy, nie.

Alfa go kocha.

Kocha.

Obiecał, że pojadą na wycieczkę i to nie raz, nie jedną. Będą jeździć w różne miejsca, zwiedzą inne miasta, nawet poza Montaną. Dean powiedział, że wiosną na pewno wybierze się w interesach do Nowego Jorku i wtedy może zabierze omegę ze sobą. To będzie zależało od szczeniaczka, czy zniesie kilka dni rozłąki. Cas był wniebowzięty. Ach! Tyle rzeczy do oglądania! Dean obiecał, że polecą samolotem. Że zatrzymają się w hotelu i pójdą na kolację do restauracji, takiej jak w filmach i zamówią szampana (Cas nigdy dotąd nie pił szampana, ale widział w telewizji i wyobrażał sobie, że to musi być najpyszniejszy napój na świecie) i to będzie o wiele lepsza randka niż ta u Benny'ego. I jeszcze powiedział, że pójdą na zakupy i Cas wybierze sobie co będzie chciał, że może sobie nakupować tyle babskiego badziewia ile zamarzy. Cas obiecał, że nie wyda dużo, poza tym ma własne pieniążki, jeszcze te, które mu zapłacił Charlie za pracę w cukierni, na co Dean ofukał go groźnie, że żaden Charlie nie musi dawać forsy jego omedze.

\- Jesteś mój, ja płacę. - Oświadczył sennie i ugryzł go w kark. - Mam kupę kasy. Jestem bogaty, wiesz?

Cas to pojął już dawno temu. Dean miał złoto i wielki dom, ranczo w dolinie (i całą dolinę, poza kawałkiem ziemi nad jeziorem), tartak i kupił udziały w cukierni... Cas nie znał bogatszego wilka niż on.

Co by powiedział Uriel?

Ale by się zdziwił!

\- Śpij już - wymamrotał Dean prosto we włosy nad karkiem omegi. - Odpoczywaj.

\- Śpię. - Ostentacyjnie ziewnął i naciągnął kołdrę prawie pod uszy. Dean natychmiast poprawił i objął go mocniej, sprawdzając czy brzuch jest ciepły. Oboje z Ellen mieli hopla na punkcie przechłodzonego dzidziusia, chociaż Amy tłumaczyła im milion razy, że maluszek jest bezpieczny i ma w brzuchu idealne warunki. 

\- Za dużo myślisz. - Wymądrzył się Dean, wytarł kroplę śliny z kącika ust i splótł nogi z nogami Casa. Ostatnio już prawie wcale nie domagał się tych rzeczy. Wiadomo, których. Przytulał, głaskał i całował, ale na tym się kończyło. Żartował sobie, że Miś ich podgląda i nie chce mu skrzywić psychiki. Że z trójkątów woli te z dwiema babami. Miał na podorędziu różne wymówki i Cas porozmawiał o tym z Amy. Trochę się niepokoił, czy Dean już go nie chce? A może się brzydzi?

Amy kazała mu spytać Deana i się zwyczajnie dowiedzieć. Powiedziała, że musi nauczyć się z nim komunikować i wyjaśniać na bieżąco takie sprawy, żeby się nie denerwować i nie frustrować, bo to bardzo szkodzi związkom. I jeszcze powiedziała, że wyjaśnienie pewnie jest zupełnie inne, niż sobie Cas wyobraża. O wiele prostsze i tak faktycznie było! Cas zebrał się na odwagę i zapytał. Dean odpowiedział, że po prostu nie chce mu zrobić krzywdy. Poza tym czuje się trochę niezręcznie, wiedząc że szczeniaczek jest z nimi w łóżku i owszem, maluch ich nie widzi i nie rozumie, co robią i może to głupie tak się przejmować, ale jeszcze zdążą pobrykać i nadrobią sobie później. Jak już Cas wydobrzeje. 

To była jedna z najmilszych rzeczy, które od alfy usłyszał. 

\- Czemu nie śpisz? - Dean podniósł się na łokciu i zajrzał omedze w oczy. - Źle się czujesz?

\- Nie! Nie, nie... - Gorąco zaprzeczył.

\- To co? Chcesz na drugi bok? Dać ci jeszcze jedną poduszkę? Może ci za duszno?

\- Nie, jest wygodnie! Naprawdę. 

\- Na pewno?

\- Słowo honoru. Spałem po obiedzie i teraz mi się nie chce. - Wyjaśnił, wiercąc się w pościeli. Sprężyny zaskrzypiały pod ich ciężarem i teraz Cas leżał policzkiem przytulony do torsu alfy, w przytulnym kokonie z kołdry i silnych ramion.

Dean zachrapał, mlasnął i zasnął jak kamień. Cas pół drzemał a różne obrazy przepływały mu przez umysł, niby wspomnienia, niby marzenia... A to jak jeździł na karuzeli, kupował sobie watę cukrową i kolorowe drażetki z czekoladą w środku. A to kąpał się w wannie pełnej piany, pachnącej kokosem, a to grał z Frankiem w chińczyka i w domino, słuchając wojennych opowieści. Miewał też powracający sen o ciemnowłosym chłopcu, biegającym po łące wokół domu. Zwykle Cas widział tylko jego plecy, ale raz czy dwa chłopiec odwrócił się i nawoływał go. Wyraźnie przyzywał, aby Cas szedł za nim.

Kim był?

Na pewno kimś dobrym. Przyjaznym. Cas to czuł, przepełniała go radość i jednocześnie głęboka tęsknota, żeby go dogonić i spytać o imię. 

\- Może to ja? - Zastanawiał się w tym stanie między snem a jawą. - Może ścigam sam siebie? Może przypominam sobie siebie, gdy byłem dzieckiem, bo sam będę mieć dziecko?

Nie. Jakoś go ta teoria nie przekonywała. Chłopiec ze snu wydawał się podobny, miał ten sam kolor włosów i chyba miał też niebieskie oczy, ale poruszał się jak Dean, żwawo i z ogromną pewnością, jak przystało na dominującego wilka. To alfa. Ten chłopiec to alfa, czyli nie ja. Bo ja jestem omegą, zorientował się Cas.

Chociaż ostatnio Dean kilka razy zażartował, że Cas chyba oszukuje, że to niemożliwe, bo omegi są posłuszne i dobrze wychowane, pracowite i skromne a nie takie leniwe pierożki, przysypiające całe dnie na kanapie, kapryśne królewny, włażące na głowy swoim alfom. Ellen też się śmiała i Bobby im wtórował i oboje dokuczali Deanowi, że teraz to nic, ale jak się szczeniaczek urodzi to dopiero zobaczy, kto rządzi w domu. 

Mój synek, powtarzał alfa z lubością, przystając przy lodówce i wpatrując się w przymocowane do drzwiczek wydruki z USG. Szarawe zdjęcia były ziarniste i niewyraźne, ale można się było dopatrzyć zarysu główki, łuk grzbietu i malutkiej rączki, z maciupeńkim kciuczkiem. Znajoma Amy, bardzo miła lekarka specjalizująca się w ciążach i porodach, zapewniała, że maluszek jest zdrowy, że ma silne serduszko, prawidłową czaszkę i żadnych widocznych wad rozwojowych. Dean puchł z dumy. Ciągle gadał, że "strzelił bramkę", że to "rzut za trzy punkty", że jego pływacy są mistrzami świata. Wciąż wszystkim przypominał, że teraz jest tatą i cokolwiek robi, ma to doniosłe znaczenie dla synka. Na przykład trzeba koniecznie wiosną utwardzić drogę z rancza do Pinewood. Bo jeśli będą chcieli pojechać gdzieś z synem, to nie mogą się zakopać w koleinach i błocie, prawda? Trzeba zainwestować w tartak, bo przecież maluch go odziedziczy. Trzeba koniecznie znaleźć tego drania Shurleya i odkupić te działki nad jeziorem. Dla małego. Trzeba lepiej pilnować doliny i rancza. Teraz mieszkają tu sami dorośli, ale kiedy pojawi się szkrab, kwestie bezpieczeństwa zyskają najwyższy priorytet. Nie można odwalać fuszerki, jestem ojcem i nie mogę nikomu popuszczać!, przypominał surowo a reszta chłopaków kiwała głowami, bo dyskusja wydawała się zbędna. 

Ellen się śmiała za jego plecami, że to całe ojcostwo uderzyło mu do głowy jak woda sodowa i że wcześniej był nie do zniesienia, ale teraz to już totalnie mu odbiło i że jedyna nadzieja w tym, że dziecko da mu popalić, żeby trochę spokorniał. Kilka nieprzespanych nocy, parę kolek i stos śmierdzących pieluszek dobrze zrobią na to wybujałe, alfie ego - gderała pod nosem. 

Cas w ogóle nie rozumiał, czego ona chce od Deana? Przecież Dean nie będzie zmieniał dzidziusiowi pieluszek! Wykluczone. Alfy tym się nie zajmują! I jeśli ktoś nie będzie spał, to raczej omega. Wcale się tym nie przerażał. Już teraz mógł spędzać całe dnie w dziecięcej sypialni. Tyle tam było zabawek, gadżetów, wygodnych mebli, ubranek, wszystkiego w bród. Wręcz nie mógł się doczekać, żeby tego wszystkiego zacząć używać! 

Co jak co, maluch miał szczęście, że urodzi się w tym domu. Tyle osób na niego czeka! Niczego mu nie zabraknie. 

Byle tylko nie był omegą...

Byle tylko nie był dziwolągiem... 

Cas nadal się tym martwił w bezsenne noce. Już nie tak bardzo jak na początku, ale wciąż układał w myślach plan B, na wypadek gdyby szczęśliwa bajka miała prysnąć i zniknąć. Gdyby trzeba było się wyprowadzić z rancza. Chociaż Dean zarzeka się i przysięga, że nigdy do tego nie dopuści. Lepiej jednak mieć trochę pieniążków odłożonych na czarną godzinę. I przyjaciół, którzy wyciągną rękę z pomocą. 

\- Tatuś! Chodź! Czego się guzdrasz? Szybciej! Coś ci pokażę! - zawołał chłopiec ze snu a Cas pobiegł za nim lekko po trawie, w słońcu, wśród kwiatów i pszczół. 

 


	25. Chapter 25

\- No, nie jestem przekonany... - Dean popatrzył na rozłożone papiery, wykresy, kolorowe słupki i mnóstwo liczb, którymi Kevin i Sammy od kilku godzin próbowali go namówić do zainwestowania w jakąś spółkę giełdową. Małą, nieznaną nikomu, na spadku. Do kupienia za grosze i niby było ich stać, raptem trzeba było wyłożyć kilka milionów, więc nie zatrzęsłoby to ich finansami, ale mieć kilka milionów a nie mieć to jednak różnica. Zwłaszcza, kiedy się ma w perspektywie szczeniaczka. Dean wcześniej był skłonny do impulsywnych decyzji, właśnie on zachęcał chłopaków do ryzyka. Póki nie zaczął myśleć o przyszłości malucha. Nie uśmiechało mu się trwonić majątek, który mógłby sobie bezpiecznie leżeć zakopany głęboko i czekać aż jego synek podrośnie. Po co szastać kasą w imię niepewnych zysków, skoro niczego im teraz nie brakuje? Mają więcej niż potrzebują. A gra na giełdzie to jakieś szemrane spekulacje. Oglądał Wall street, więc czuł się ekspertem. 

\- Wszystko przemyśleliśmy. To pewny biznes i za dwa, trzy lata podwoimy inwestycję. - Sammy przewertował stos kartek w poszukiwaniu harmonogramu pokazującego rozwój firmy i wzrost wartości w czasie. Kevin na skutek oporu alfy stracił rezon i spuścił głowę, spod oka zerkając na omegę. 

Cas siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na podłodze obok lewej stopy Deana i przeglądał kolorową książeczkę dla dzieci. Krągły brzuch dotykał krawędzi niskiego stolika, omega wyglądał na całkowicie zrelaksowanego a Dean bezwiednie mierzwił mu włosy i głaskał po karku. 

Kevin nie czuł się swobodnie w obecności omegi podczas tak poważnej rozmowy. Cas był sympatycznym młodym wilkiem, ale czy naprawdę musiał wszędzie się wpychać? Targając ze sobą te kolorowanki, czytanki i kredki? Nie mógł posiedzieć z Ellen w kuchni? Albo na górze w sypialni? Na co tu rozwiesza uszy i słucha? Przecież kompletnie nic nie rozumie! Nie ma bladego pojęcia a tylko rozprasza Deana i utrudnia mu podjęcie decyzji. 

\- Nie znamy się na elektronice. - Dean spojrzał na czytankę z rysunkiem krów i owiec. Cas wytrwale, strona za stroną brnął przez krótkie zdania, szlifując sztukę czytania. Tu stoi Mućka. Mućka mieszka na farmie. Mućka jest krową i daje mleko. To jest owca Becia. Becia też mieszka na farmie. Becia daje wełnę. Mućka i Becia jedzą trawę. Trawa jest zielona...

\- Ash się zna i twierdzi, że są innowacyjni a stosowane przez nich rozwiązania niebawem staną się standardem. Nie przegapmy tej szansy. Okazja sama nam się pcha w ręce. - Sammy znacznie odważniej poczynał sobie z bratem i jeśli brakło mu już argumentów sięgnął po mały szantaż. - Będziesz sobie pluł w brodę, jeśli w to nie wejdziesz. Stracisz kupę kasy, bo stchórzyłeś? 

\- Nie stracę kasy. - Dean wstał z kanapy i przeszedł się po pokoju, do okna i z powrotem. - I nie bierz mnie pod włos. Tu nie chodzi o odwagę tylko o rozsądek. Nie wywalę kilku milionów na firemkę, która powstała w garażu i przędzie tak cienko, że nikt jej nie chce. Poza wami. - Chciał powiedzieć im dosadnie w oczy, że są parą idiotów i naiwniaków, którym ktoś nawinął spore porcje makaronu na uszy, ale się powstrzymał. Dziecko łagodziło obyczaje i nie chciał im robić przykrości przy omedze. 

\- Nikt jej nie chce? - Cas odłożył książeczkę i zerknął na Sama a potem na Keva i w końcu na Deana. Wszyscy trzej spojrzeli na omegę, który dotąd nie miał śmiałości by się wtrącać i przerywać im narady. - To... taka... jakby omega wśród... tych innych...

\- Firm. - Poratował go Sam z poważną miną. - Można tak powiedzieć. Omega wśród firm. I nikt jej nie chce, bo nie widzi tego, co my. - Dodał chytrze a Dean przewrócił oczami, orientując się, że sprytny brat wykorzystuje tę analogię do ordynarnej i grubo nićmi szytej manipulacji.

Podniósł palec i pogroził mu szorstko. 

\- Dobra. Nie, to nie. - Sammy niespodziewanie położył uszy po sobie, zgarnął papierzyska i wstał, pospieszając Keva do wyjścia. - Pa, Cas. Widzimy się na kolacji!

Dean nie zdążył za nimi krzyknąć, że jeszcze nie skończyli, że nie muszą wychodzić, kiedy drzwi się zamknęły i zostali z Casem sami. 

\- Mnie też nie chciałeś. - Cas podniósł brwi pytająco, gramoląc się na kolana, żeby wstać. 

\- Chciałem! Od pierwszego wejrzenia, chciałem jak cholera. Nie kłam. To ty mnie nie chciałeś. - Odparł niesprawiedliwy zarzut i pomógł mu się dźwignąć, bo tak niezgrabnego i ociężałego wilka już dawno nie widział. 

\- Uriel chciał mnie sprzedać drwalom. - Cas przywołał przykre wspomnienia. - Chciał się mnie pozbyć, bo byłem nic nie wart. 

\- Musimy o tym draniu? - Dean podparł się pod boki, wkurzony że do tego wracają. - Denerwujesz siebie i szczeniaczka! 

\- Dla niego nie byłem nic wart, nie chciał mnie. A ile jestem wart dla ciebie? - Cas drążył uparcie.

\- Przecież wiesz. - Dean fukał i powarkiwał, nie chcąc kontynuować tej głupiej wymiany zdań. Zupełnie zbędnej. - A teraz jazda do kuchni, musisz coś zjeść, bo cukier ci spadł i pleciesz!

\- Nic mi nie spadło. - Cas poczłapał do niego i przytulił się ufnie, pomimo zagniewanej miny alfy. - Tylko ty zobaczyłeś we mnie coś... więcej. Więcej niż inni. Nie przeszkadzało ci, że jestem ślepy, słaby, nic nie umiem i na nic się nie przydam. 

\- No. - Dean przyznał krótko, bo mile go połechtało przekonanie, że wykazał tak wielką przenikliwość. Prawdę mówiąc, gdy zabierał Casa nie widział w nim niczego specjalnego, poza ładną buzią i przekonaniem, że będzie świetną rozrywką w łóżku. Nie liczył na nic więcej ze strony omegi i niczego od niego nie potrzebował. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, że Cas ma jakiekolwiek inne zalety niż te swoje śliczne ślepia i jędrny, mały tyłeczek. I ten zapach, apetyczny i uwodzicielski... Tak! Oczy, tyłek i zapach, który krzyczał przez całą knajpę: weź mnie! 

Ale jeśli Cas myśli, że Dean już wówczas widział w nim... Cóż... Jakby to nazwać...? Dean jeszcze nie był gotów na wielkie słowa. Partnera? Towarzysza? Kogoś, do kogo się wraca? Kogoś, z kim się dzieli łóżko i sekrety i ma się wspólne sprawy, nieduże, ot zwyczajne... Takie codzienne... I ma się plany... No, też nie jakieś dalekosiężne... Nie, że do końca życia czy coś, bo nie, skąd niby Dean to ma wiedzieć już teraz?, ale całkiem skonkretyzowane, na najbliższe kilka lat co najmniej, bo oczywiście szczeniaczek potrzebuje tatusia i w ogóle. Miło mieć omegę pod ręką... Naprawdę miło i Dean wcale nie chce się go pozbywać. Skąd. Nie to, żeby się zaraz żenić, czy coś. Na to za wcześnie. Dotąd w ogóle nie myślał o żeniaczce i... żeby być wiernym... No, bo tak całe życie z jednym wilkiem? Niemożliwe. Ale Cas jest trochę inny niż inni. Nawet bardzo inny. Zupełnie niepodobny do nikogo, był całkowicie unikatowy, więc trudno przykładać do niego zwykłą miarę, prawda? Więc na razie sobie tak żyją i Dean nie myśli o zmianach, ale przysięgać też nie będzie, bo jest młody i nie wiadomo jak się życie potoczy, co nie?

\- Wszyscy ci odradzali. Bobby chciał, żebyś mnie oddał Urielowi. - Przypomniał Cas, wyrywając Deana z pokrętnych myśli na temat ich niedookreślonego związku. - Mogłeś mnie oddać. Urielowi, albo zostawić u Jody. Mogłeś nie kupować cukierni. - Westchnął. - Mogłeś mnie zostawić Charliemu. 

\- Dobra! - Dean objął go mocno, ścisnął, aż omega pisnął z niewygody i ustąpił, bo wiedział, że dalszy opór nie ma sensu. - Zgoda! Tylko już mi nie truj dupy! Idź. Powiedz Samowi, niech triumfuje. Policzę się z nim, jak ta forsa przepadnie! Z wami oboma się policzę i wtedy nie pomogą ci te twoje ślepia, zrozumiano?! 

\- Zrozumiano! - Cas kwiknął radośnie i pokicał do szwagra, żeby mu zakomunikować decyzję alfy. 

\- No i kurwa, kto tu jest szefem? - Dean kopnął nogę stolika, trafił w palec, syknął, przeklął i kulejąc ruszył za Casem. 

Trudno, stracą te pieniądze, ale niech tam. Niech sobie Cas ma. 

Dean pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, że się zgodził na ten idiotyzm. Właśnie wyrzucił kilka milionów w błoto... Dla omegi, żeby mu sprawić przyjemność.

\- Nie, stary! - Skarcił siebie na głos. - Tak nie może być. Cas jest fajny, obłędnie śliczny, ma słodki tyłek i nosi szczeniaczka, ale w tym tempie puści cię z torbami! Koniec ulegania jego zachciankom. Ta firma to najgłupsza decyzja w życiu. No, po co komu coś tam do płatności internetowych? Kto by płacił przez internet? Tylko głupcy i naiwniacy. Nie ma to jak stary dobry sejf z gotówką. Ewentualnie czek na okaziciela. Az trudno uwierzyć, że Sam i Kev myślą, że jakaś nieznana nikomu firma wyprze stare, dobre papierki i zamieni je na... Na co właściwie? Wirtualne płatności? - PaySral a nie PayPal, po cholerę się zgodziłem? - Wyrzucał sobie utratę czujności. 

Na przyszłość musi bardziej uważać.

Bo nie wiadomo do czego jeszcze Cas go namówi.

Koniec.

Omega niech siedzi na tyłku i się nie wtrąca do biznesu! 

Coś tak czuł, że Cas bez nadzoru to prosta droga do bankructwa! 

\- Już i tak utopiłeś w tej cukierni. Jeszcze ci się zachciało inwestować w rzeczy, o których zielonego pojęcia nie masz! Zostań przy smokach i tartaku. To pewna forsa. A szczeniaczka nie można zostawić z niczym. Trzeba mu zapewnić przyszłość. Nie puszczę go w dziurawych skarpetkach! - Obiecał sobie, bo pamiętał po przedwczesnej śmierci rodziców, jaką biedę klepali z Samem. Pamiętał, jak ciężko mu było zapewnić sobie i młodszemu bratu codzienny ciepły posiłek i dach nad głową. 

Szczeniaczek musi mieć lepiej. Musi mieć luksusowo.

Miś. Mój Miś, pomyślał ze wzruszeniem i determinacją. Mój synek.

 

* * *

 

Cas był już tak gruby i niezgrabny, że Dean pomagał mu schodzić z werandy, trzymając za obie dłonie i uważnie patrząc, gdzie stawia stopy. Amy tłumaczyła im podczas jednej z wizyt, że z powodu drobnych różnic w budowie ciała, środek ciężkości Casa jest nieco przesunięty i jest mu trudniej utrzymać równowagę niż przeciętnej babie w ciąży. To dlatego tak narzeka na ból kręgosłupa i tak człapie jak kaczka, kołysząc się na boki i potyka o własne nogi... Trzeba na niego uważać. 

Dean zamierzał mu zabronić wyjść, teraz na kilkanaście dni przed przyjściem Misia na świat nie wolno ryzykować, ale Cas się uparł i wyprosił krótki spacer. Dean przeklinał siebie w myślach, że niczego teraz mu nie jest w stanie odmówić i jedno, co wymógł, to że zrobią dwa okrążenia wokół domu a potem Cas grzecznie zaparkuje na kanapie. 

\- W porządku?

\- Tak! - Przytaknął radośnie, rumiany od mrozu, aż mu puchata czapka spadła na oczy. Poprawił ją szybko i małymi kroczkami ruszył wydeptaną ścieżką. Dean poprosił chłopaków, żeby odgarnęli śnieg, odkopując przejście między wysokimi zaspami. Jeszcze widział ślady ciężkich traperów odciśnięte w zbitej, białej masie. Tylko wierzchnia warstwa przypominała biały puch jak królicze futro, pod spodem zalegał ziarnisty firn, osiadając pod ciężarem i lodowaciejąc w twarde grudy. 

\- Nie nałykaj się zimnego powietrza! - Przykazał szorstko.

\- Dobra! - Cas posłusznie potwierdził, po czym zaczął gadać o jakichś głupotach, że dzwoniła Amy i opowiedziała mu miasteczkowe plotki, które Deana kompletnie nie interesowały, że Frank się wybiera z wizytą, co Deana interesowało, ale nie cieszyło a wręcz przeciwnie, że po spacerze pomoże Ellen upiec jabłeczniki z cynamonem i wanilią, bo Frank bardzo lubi (Dean na to zazgrzytał zębami, ale nic nie powiedział, bo szczeniaczek nie może się denerwować), że Cas wyprasował wszystkie śpioszki i kaftaniki (kolejny raz, bo robił to przynajmniej dwa razy w zeszłym miesiącu, ale niech mu będzie, skoro lubi), że zacerował dziurę w ulubionych dżinsach Deana, tych które rozdarł ostatnio włażąc na dach (nareszcie coś pożytecznego - pomyślał Dean) i naszył łaty na łokciach tego zielonego swetra, żeby się nie przetarł. I że zamówił dla niego grube sztruksy. Ciepłe, wygodne zimą. 

\- Będę wyglądać jak profesorek z uniwerku! - Roześmiał się alfa. - W hipsterskim sweterku i w sztruksikach. Może jeszcze mi zamów tweedową marynarkę i takie okulary jak denka od słoików! 

\- Będziesz wyglądać ładnie! Ellen pomagała wybierać i też powiedziała, że nie możesz cały czas chodzić jak obwieś! - Wytknął odważnie, bo ostatnio bardzo się ośmielił w kontaktach z Deanem i potrafił mu zwrócić uwagę na to czy tamto. - I jeszcze kalesony ci zamówiłem. 

\- Nie!

\- Tak. Pytałem Amy i ona też uważa, że to dobry pomysł!

\- Nie będę chodzić w rajstopach. - Dean pokręcił głową energicznie, mało sobie karku nie zwichnął. - Na pewno nie. 

\- Musisz dbać o siebie, teraz kiedy będziemy mieć Misia! Nie możesz zachorować! - Cas tuptał dziarsko, pełen energii i dobrego humoru. - A Amy mówi...

\- Rany, czy naprawdę nie możemy pół godziny spędzić razem, tylko my dwaj? BEZ Amy?! - warknął niecierpliwie. - Amy to, Amy tamto, Amy się krzywo spojrzała, Amy uważa, Amy zabrania, Amy pozwala... - Przedrzeźniał złośliwie. - W końcu kto jest twoim alfą, ja czy ona?! Myślałby kto, że to z nią masz dziecko! 

\- No, ale jak z nią? - Cas obruszył się, nie do końca rozumiejąc, czemu Dean jest taki zły na Amy. - Ona jest bardzo miła! Bardzo dużo wie i tyle mnie nauczyła! 

\- A ja to pies, bo przecież JA niczego cię nie nauczyłem... Co tam JA! Ja jestem tylko facetem, który wyprowadza cię na spacery i pilnuje, żebyś miał co jeść. Tylko do tego jestem potrzebny... - Użalał się nad sobą. - Do niczego więcej.

\- Jesteś! Przecież jesteś _bardzo_ potrzebny! - Cas szarpnął go za rękę, żeby alfa na niego spojrzał. - Dean! Jesteś bardzo, bardzo po... trzebny... - Dokończył ciszej i oniemiał z zaskoczenia, bo coś się gwałtownie zmieniło. Coś mu gwałtownie zmieniło perspektywę i dopiero sekundę albo dwie później poczuł ból w tyłku. 

\- CAS! - ryknął Dean nad jego głową. 

\- Co? - Spojrzał w górę, w dół, na swój sterczący brzuch i nagle zachciało mu się śmiać. Misiaczek w brzuchu chyba też się najpierw odrobinkę przestraszył, bo fiknął ze dwa koziołki, kopnął z pretensją, wyprostował się i zwinął w kłębek, szukając dla siebie wygodniejszej pozycji. Cas pomasował go przez grubą warstwę ciepłej kurtki, swetra i flanelowych ogrodniczek na szelki, które ostatnio chętnie nosił. Ogrodniczki kupiła mu Jody w sklepie dla ciężarnych w Crabtown. Granatowe w cienkie różowe paseczki. Bardzo ładne i prawie wyszczuplające. Na tyle, na ile dało się optycznie wyszczuplić figurę tuż przed porodem... 

\- Żyjesz? Krwawisz? - Dean klęknął przy nim i węszył nerwowo, macając i zaglądając mu między nogi. - Jak szczeniaczek? Rusza się? 

Cas pokiwał, że tak i chciał mu powiedzieć, że nic się nie stało, że tylko gruchnął pupą w śnieg i żeby Dean się nie denerwował, ale nie mógł. Nie mógł, tak się śmiał, aż brzuch mu się trząsł z maluszkiem w środku. 

\- Czego się tak śmiejesz?! - wrzasnął Dean pobielały ze strachu. - Rany. Nie panikuj, Cas, nie panikuj... Błagam cię, już dzwonię do Amy, oddychaj, dziecku na pewno nic nie jest...

\- Oczywiście, że nie jest! - Zapewnił i dostał czkawki. - Pomóż mi wstać!

\- Nie! Nie ruszaj się! - Dean ściągnął własną kurtkę, podetkał mu pod tyłek i kazał siedzieć, przywołując chłopaków na pomoc. - Musimy go podnieść, ale delikatnie! Zwalił się na dupę i nie wiem, czy czegoś nie złamał. Albo czy coś mu nie pękło... w środku... Czujesz krew? - Dopytywał Bobby'ego, który pojawił się razem z Eddiem i Rufusem, wszyscy trzej wybiegli tak, jak poderwali się sprzed telewizora. Za nimi już biegł Sammy, za nim Kev a Ellen wołała z werandy, że Amy właśnie biegnie do samochodu.

\- Nie czuję... Nic nie ma, uspokój się, chłopcze! - Bobby położył ciężką dłoń na ramieniu młodego alfy. Cas zdołał opanować rozbawienie i wciągnąć na twarz wyraz spokoju i powagi.

\- Nic nam nie jest, ani mnie, ani Misiaczkowi. Może nawet nie będzie siniaka! - Machnął dłonią. - Pomóżcie mi wstać.

\- Mowy nie ma, utrapiona pchło! - Uciął Bobby zrzędliwie. - Rufus, złap no go z tamtej strony...

\- Może lepiej ja z Deanem? - Zaoferował Sam, nachylając się nad nimi i rozdeptując zaspę. - Jesteśmy...

\- No? - Rufus zmarszczył się groźnie. - Silniejsi?! Patrz no, jak to nas szczawie już odsyłają na emeryturę! - Rzucił z oburzeniem a Bobby zawtórował.

- Jeszcze podniosę małego omegę! 

\- Czy ja mówię, że nie podniesiesz? - Sam załagodził uprzejmie. - Jeszcze mnie byś podniósł, staruszku, ale po co masz dźwigać, jak ja go mogę wziąć?

\- Sammy ma rację, jeszcze ci dysk wypadnie... - Odezwała się Ellen, zbliżając się z kocem w rękach. - No, bierzcie go! Szybciej, bo się przemrozi! 

\- Podłożyłem mu kurtkę - powiedział Dean, trzęsąc się nie z zimna, tylko z nerwów. Dawno nic go tak nie wytrąciło z równowagi jak myśl, że szczeniaczek mógł ucierpieć. Aż mu jakaś gula wypełniła gardło, ledwie mógł oddychać. 

\- Mało was tu? - Rufus rozejrzał się dookoła z grymasem niechęci. - Jak mamy go wynieść, jak nam zastawiacie przejście? Ellen, do domu, wy również! Poradzimy sobie z Bobbym. 

\- Ale ja mogę go sam wziąć! - Upierał się Sammy, górując nad nimi wzrostem i szerokością barów.

\- Sam pójdę, na nogach! Tylko pomóżcie mi wstać! - Wtrącił piskliwie omega, próbując się wygramolić spomiędzy nich. - Dean, pomóż!

\- Nie! Czekaj! Nie możesz wstawać! - Krzyknęła Ellen w panice, przepychając się przez śnieg, żeby otulić go kocem. - Oddychaj! 

\- Oddycham... - Westchnął i zrzedła mu mina, bo zrozumiał, że póki Amy go nie zbada, nie puszczą go nawet do toalety. A zaczęło mu się chcieć siusiu. 

\- Spokojnie oddychaj! - Pouczyła Ellen i zaczęła go instruować. - Wdech, spokojnie, wydech... Powoli... Żebyś nie dostał hiperwentylacji.

\- Nie kręć mi się tu! - Zbeształ ją Bobby. - Zabieramy go, czy nie? Bo faktycznie zaraz mu dupa przemoknie. 

\- Zapalenie płuc! - Ellen złapała się za głowę. -  Szybko! Prędko! Do domu! Zaraz naszykuję gorące kakao!

\- Mogę sam iść, nic mnie nie boli... - Prosił, ale w tym harmidrze jego głosik ledwo było słychać. 

Dean po raz pierwszy oddał stery w ręce starego alfy i pozwolił im wziąć omegę między siebie. Jemu samemu za bardzo trzęsły się ręce i jakoś zrobiło mu się miękko w kolanach. Żeby szybciej wziąć się w garść nabrał garść śniegu i przetarł twarz. Zimno przywróciło mu nieco trzeźwość osądu, uspokoiło.

\- Jest okay, nic mu nie jest - powiedział Sam, kładąc mu rękę na plecach. - Jest okay. Mały nie takie rzeczy wytrzymał. Przeszedł z nami przez góry. To twardziel.

\- Tak, twardziel, wiem. - Przytaknął i nagle poczuł falę mdłości. - A jeśli coś w nim... coś mu... no, wiesz... 

Pękło. Bał się tego wypowiedzieć na głos, ale przed oczami stanął mu obraz wilczka z rozbitą małą główeczką i czerwonych od krwi wód płodowych... 

Nie chciałem go, nie chciałem, kazałem Amy go wyskrobać, nie chciałem go, nie chciałem żeby się urodził i Pierwszy Wilk mnie teraz ukarze!, myślał gorączkowo, a serce waliło jak oszalałe i cały oblewał się potem z przerażenia. 

\- Nic mu nie jest, brat, nic im nie jest. - Sam chwycił go i przyciągnął do siebie, w szerokie, silne objęcia. - Nic im nie jest. 

\- Skąd wiesz? - Prawie wychlipał z nosem wciśniętym w szorstką, kraciastą koszulę. Pierwszy raz tak się bał. Naprawdę bał. Nigdy wcześniej, podczas żadnej z bójek, walk, wypraw na smoki, nigdy, w jakiekolwiek tarapaty wpadał, nigdy się tak nie bał ani o siebie, ani o innych, jak teraz o tego nienarodzonego bąbla. Chciało mu się płakać i naprawdę nie obchodziło go, czy ktoś zobaczy.

\- Po prostu wiem. Mój bratanek się urodzi cały i zdrowy. Po prostu wiem. Chodź. No, chodź. Sam zobaczysz. Cas jest cały i maluch jest cały. To twój syn, twoja krew. Trzeba by armii czołgów, żeby go drasnąć, co nie? - Zażartował.

\- A mówiłem, że powinien siedzieć na dupsku i nigdzie już nie wychodzić! - Dean dał upust frustracji, przekuwając ją we wściekłość. - Niech no Amy powie, że nic mu nie jest to tak go spiorę!... - Obiecał ponuro. - Tydzień nie usiądzie!

\- Tak, tak. - Zgodził się dyplomatycznie Sammy, ciągnąc go za sobą na werandę. - Zlejesz go na kwaśne jabłko. 

\- Właśnie!

Sammy jakoś w to nie wierzył, ale w tym stanie lepiej alfy nie drażnić sprzeciwami. 

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Żeby Dean widział siebie z boku... 

Poza tym Amy przyjedzie. Nawet się trochę za nią stęsknił. Nawet miło, że ją znów zobaczy. 

Nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło. Ot, co. 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

\- Wszystko w porządku. - Amy wyszła z sypialni, nie domykając drzwi za sobą i łagodna woń omegi wypełniła nozdrza alfy. Oderwał się od ściany korytarza, gdzie cały w nerwach oczekiwał na wyrok. - Mówiłam już, dziecko jest dobrze chronione przed urazami przez wody płodowe i błonę mięśniową macicy. Gdyby upadł na brzuch mielibyśmy czym się martwić, ale skończyło się na małym siniaku na lewym pośladku. Trzymałeś go za rękę, tak?

\- No... - Dean nerwowo przeczesał włosy i z wyraźną ulgą wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

\- Pewnie dzięki temu trochę wyhamował impet. 

\- Rąbnął o zmrożony śnieg aż echo poszło. - Dean nie zamierzał ukrywać swoich błędów. - Powinienem mu zabronić...

\- Po ptakach! - Machnęła ręką. - Trudno, stało się. Teraz idź do niego. Ja muszę napić się gorącej kawy i mam nadzieję, że Ellen poczęstuje mnie kanapką.

\- Nocujesz. Rano Sammy cię odholuje do miasta. I rano się rozliczymy! - Zapowiedział i zniknął w sypialni. Amy pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Ależ się przejął! Zupełnie inny facet od tego potwora, który kazał jej "pozbyć się problemu" i potłukł szafkę pół roku temu na wieść, że zostanie ojcem. 

Schodząc po schodach na parter ujrzała wpatrzone w nią oczy kilku osób, wyczekujących w holu i w progu kuchni. 

\- Cas tylko troszkę się obtłukł, nic poważnego, a dziecku nic nie jest. - Uspokoiła ich prędko. Kilku wielkich chłopów wyraźnie się rozluźniło i uśmiechnęło do siebie, kiwając głowami, jakby im zbiorowo spadł z serca ciężki głaz. Ellen wytarła oczy podejrzanie zaczerwienione, pocałowała Bobby'ego w policzek i zawołała, że jest świeża kawa i kto chce placka drożdżowego ze śliwkami? Albo gorącego gulaszu? 

Amy reflektowała i na jedno i na drugie. Dziś od rana miała w ustach tylko trochę płatków z mlekiem i kiszki jej marsza grały. Akurat szykowała sobie obiad z mrożonki, kiedy wezwali ją na ranczo histerycznym komunikatem, że był wypadek i że coś się mogło stać maleństwu. Złapała kluczyki i pognała do wozu. Na szczęście panika okazała się przesadzona. Całe szczęście, że nie zadzwoniła do Jody, bo by już tu mieli strzelaninę jak się patrzy!, zaśmiała się pod nosem. 

\- Pościelę ci w pokoju Jo. - Oznajmiła Ellen, stawiając przed nią wielki talerz i kubek aromatycznej kawy. - Przyjeżdża w przyszłym tygodniu, na przerwę świąteczną. Po co jej ta Kalifornia? Taki kawał drogi! Skaranie boskie z tymi dzieciakami! - Brzęczała rondlami. Amy ziewnęła dyskretnie, bo ciepło i przyćmione światło przytulnego wnętrza przypomniały, jaka jest zmęczona. 

\- Dzięki, ale nie trzeba. Zjem i pojadę... - Zaoferowała, nie chcąc sprawiać kłopotu. Nie była najmilej widzianym gościem i zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Od sławetnego "porwania", którego Dean jej nie wybaczył. No i wszyscy wiedzieli, że "trzyma" z Frankiem i Jody, więc korzystali z jej porad lekarskich, ale traktowali ze skrywaną podejrzliwością. Jakby wciąż chciała im ukraść Casa i tylko czekała na okazję. Tym bardziej dziwiła ją serdeczność Ellen, bardziej szczera niż zaproszenie Deana.

\- Nie teraz po nocy. Wykluczone. Poza tym, gdyby coś się jeszcze w nocy działo... Lepiej, żebyś była na miejscu. - Ucięła wszelką dyskusję i Amy kiwnęła na zgodę.

Faktycznie, nie uśmiechało się jej przepychać po zmroku leśną drogą. Warunki nie były najlepsze, rozpadało się kiedy jechała na ranczo i teraz pewnie doszła kolejna gruba na pół stopy warstwa śniegu. Wszystko jedno, nawet jeśli chcieli ją zatrzymać wyłącznie z praktycznych powodów a nie z osobistej sympatii, skorzysta. 

\- Maluch na pewno zdrowy? - Ciemne oczy Ellen wwierciły się w młodą lekarkę intensywnie jak dwa lasery, na wypadek gdyby chciała coś ukryć. 

\- Na pewno. - Dotknęła piersi w symbolicznym geście przysięgi. - Bardziej mu szkodzi stres i niepokój. Podczas upadku najwyżej... - Wzruszyła ramionami, zastanawiając się jak to mogło wyglądać z perspektywy płodu. - Podskoczył. Woda zamortyzowała pęd a uderzyć się nie ma o co. Ścianki macicy...

Gdy tylko wymówiła to słowo, mężczyźni wynieśli się z kuchni w pośpiechu, unosząc ze sobą talerze z kopiastymi porcjami gulaszu i butelki piwa. Obie z Ellen spojrzały po sobie i roześmiały się wesoło, a wraz z tym śmiechem opadły z nich resztki napięcia.

\- Dean strasznie się zdenerwował. - Ellen nalała sobie kawy z miną jasno komunikującą, że również dla niej jego reakcja była czymś zaskakującym. - Dotąd się przejmował, nie powiem. Jest bardzo dobry dla om... Casa. Stara się. Zależy mu. - Zapewniła jakoś tak nieśmiało, wiedząc z jaką nieufnością traktują ten nowy związek Amy, Jody i Frank. Jak obserwują i tylko czyhają na potknięcie alfy. 

Nie chciała dopuścić, aby Cas znów odszedł z rodziny. Teraz, ze szczeniaczkiem? Nie mieściło się jej w głowie, żeby się tułał po obcych. Pomagała jak mogła i kibicowała młodym, żeby się dogadywali, żeby na bieżąco rozwiązywali konflikty, których przecież nie brakowało. Ciężko było, oj ciężko! Dean miał swoje przekonania, zadzierał nosa i trudno mu przychodziło ustępowanie, słuchanie rad. Cas też miewał głupie pomysły. Jak z tym nocowaniem na strychu! Ciągle trzeba było ich mieć na oku! A gdyby się coś z dzieckiem stało... Oj! Nawet nie chciała sobie wyobrażać. Dean by się wściekł, Cas by rozpaczał, Frank i Jody obwiniali by watahę... Że nie dopilnowali. Albo i oskarżyli ich, że to nie wypadek, a celowe działanie! A przecież sama widziała, jak Dean ocierał oczy, czekając na Amy i nie odstępował omegi na krok. Schodzili mu z drogi, nikt nawet słówkiem się nie odzywał, żeby tylko nie prowokować wybuchu. Wiadomo, ojciec. Martwił się o dziecko. W tym stanie to by mógł kogoś rozszarpać. Ale jak to wytłumaczyć tej lekarce? Ona przecież nie rozumie ich zwyczajów, instynktów... Nie rozumie a ocenia i tylko patrzy, czy się małemu krzywda nie dzieje. Całe szczęście, że to nic poważnego. Tylko czy ona sobie teraz nie myśli, że zmyślają o tym upadku, a naprawdę Dean go zbił na przykład? Czy nie naskarży na nich do Jody i nie nastawi Franka przeciw nim? 

\- Widzę. - Amy odłożyła widelec i poklepała ją po dłoni pocieszająco, widząc zatroskanie na twarzy starszej kobiety. - Widzę, że mu zależy. Frank i Jody też to zobaczą, w końcu. Przekonają się do niego. - Obiecała nieco na wyrost. - Kiedy maluch się urodzi, wszyscy będziemy świętować. - Mrugnęła i wróciła do jedzenia. - Bardzo pyszne. Bardzo. Palce lizać. 

\- Zostało jeszcze, jeśli reflektujesz na dokładkę! - Ellen poderwała się i zaczęła szperać w szafkach i w spiżarni, w poszukiwaniu smakołyków. - Zapakuję ci, to sobie jutro zabierzesz! Jak się mieszka samemu to człowiek nie ma chęci tak co dzień gotować, prawda? Pewnie tylko podgrzewasz sobie co w mikrofali!

\- Czasem. - Przyznała śmiejąc się, że Ellen tak ją przejrzała.

\- A Cas? Co mu przygotować? On pewnie też zgłodniał! Coś lekkiego? Jakąś sałatkę może mu zrobię? Jak uważasz?

\- Sałatkę, albo budyń. - Amy zgodziła się mając świadomość, że dla Ellen teraz jest jak wyrocznia a każda jej sugestia ma szczególną wagę, bo przecież wypowiada się jako lekarz. Bardzo chciała stanąć na wysokości zadania i szybko przypominała sobie różne potrawy wspomagające powrót do zdrowia. Nie to, żeby Cas był chory! Ogólnie sprawiał wrażenie bardzo zdrowego. Poza dolegliwościami trzeciego trymestru właściwie na nic się nie skarżył a Amy nawet gdyby złośliwie chciała się do czegoś przyczepić, to nie mogła. Wyraźnie przytył, wyniki miał w normie. Po tym co przeszedł i w jakim stanie był, gdy się poznali... Zmiana była wyraźna i bardzo pozytywna. - Coś pożywnego. Może bulion?

\- Bulion! Świetny pomysł! Tak, bulion! - Ucieszyła się Ellen i zakrzątnęła koło palników. - I troszkę mięska, mam tu sarninkę już podgotowaną, mięciutką... Chudziutka i krucha, rozpływa się na języku. Będzie mu smakować. - Zachwalała a Amy usilnie starała się wyprzeć z umysłu skojarzenie z małym Bambim, upolowanym w pobliskich lasach, żeby usatysfakcjonować delikatne podniebienie Casa. 

 

* * *

 

Dean wszedł do sypialni w momencie gdy Cas wciągał na siebie spodnie od piżamy. Stary t-shirt ze spranym napisem Metallica opinał się na brzuchu, który napędził mu ostatnio tyle strachu. Alfa podszedł nieco sztywno, jeszcze nieswój po tych kilku godzinach bezsilnego czekania i strasznych wizji, dręczących go jak najgorsze koszmary. 

\- Wierci się. - Cas wziął go za rękę i przyłożył tam, gdzie szczeniaczek akurat się rozpychał i kopał. - Nie spodobało mu się badanie. 

\- Ale wszystko okay? - Odchrząknął, żeby pozbyć się tej dziwnej chrypki i skrzypienia w głosie. Wstydził się, że aż tak zdradzają go emocje, które nie przystoją alfie. 

\- Tak. - Cas się przytulił i Dean jeszcze wyraźniej poczuł jak maluch łobuzuje w brzuchu. - Rany, ależ on jest niegrzeczny! - Omega poskarżył się z westchnieniem. - Jakby miał tam kołowrotek! 

\- Siadaj. - Dean podprowadził go do łóżka i pomógł się wspiąć na wysoki materac. - Odpocznijcie. 

\- Odpocznę sobie, jak się wreszcie urodzi. - Cas przymknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko kilka razy. - Już się nawet nie boję, wiesz? Chciałbym mieć to już za sobą... W sumie, to już nie mogę się doczekać. 

\- Kilka godzin i będzie po sprawie. - Pocieszył go, przypominając sobie czego się nauczył na wizytach u Jessie. - To krócej niż szliśmy przez góry.

\- No. - Cas się uśmiechnął.

\- Przetrzymałeś wspinaczkę i zejście. I burzę. - Wyliczył, żeby poprawić mu humor. - A jak się na końcu rozpadało? Przemokliśmy do suchej nitki.

\- Dobrze, że Bobby po nas przyjechał dżipem, bo nie byłem w stanie już kroku zrobić. - Przyznał. To było bardzo miłe wspomnienie. Leżeli w swoich objęciach na trawie, dzieląc się batonikiem i byli w domu... Prawie. 

\- Przegoniłem cię wtedy... - Dean położył się obok niego, moszcząc wygodnie na poduszkach. - Kawał drogi w dzikich chaszczach. Serio, naprawdę dziś muszę przyznać, że dałeś sobie radę jak zawodowiec. 

\- Nie miałem wyjścia. - Cas się roześmiał, bo trudy tej podróży zaczęły się już mu zacierać a zostało tylko poczucie, że zachował się dzielnie a nawet dotrzymał kroku alfie. - Albo to, albo sczezłbym marnie w jakimś wykrocie... 

\- No, jeszcze prawie się utopiłeś, prawie zginąłeś od kuli, prawie cię sprzedali ci twoi, prawie mi cię ukradł ten francuski buldog...

\- Nie przezywaj Charliego! To nieładnie, poza tym wcale nie jest Francuzem!

\- Tak wygląda. Jak wymoczek i pederasta. - Nie szczędził mu obelg, napędzany zazdrością. 

\- Dean! - Cas nie wiedział, co znaczy pederasta, ale czuł że to nie miało być nic miłego, przynajmniej w ustach Deana. - Charlie był dla mnie dobry. Polubiłbyś go gdybyś tylko...

\- W życiu! - warknął tak groźnie, że Cas urwał w pół słowa, żeby już nie zadrażniać. Przez chwilę leżeli obok siebie bez słowa. - Bałem się o ciebie. 

\- Dzidziusiowi nic nie jest. - Zapewnił łagodnie kolejny raz. 

\- O niego też się bałem. O was obu. - Dean nie wiedział jak to powiedzieć, jak to wyrazić. - Ale przede wszystkim o ciebie. 

\- O mnie?

\- No. - Jeszcze sobie nie zdążył poukładać tych wszystkich uczuć, wrażeń więc postanowił wycofać się z obszaru, w którym nie za dobrze sobie radził i zajął się praktycznym aspektem tej sytuacji. - Odpocznij. Ja też chcę się zdrzemnąć. Potem zejdziemy na kolację, dobra? - Wydawanie poleceń uspokajało go i pozwalało przejąć utraconą na chwilę kontrolę. Cas był zdrów i jego synek był zdrów, więc mógł odetchnąć. Czuł jak mięśnie mu się rozluźniają i sam się zdziwił, że aż tak to go uderzyło. Aż tak spanikował. Chyba już wolałby bić się z niedźwiedziem gołymi rękami, niż przeżyć to jeszcze raz... 

\- Dobra. - Zgodził się Cas i pocałował go w usta. - Misiaczek troszkę się uspokoił. Już tak nie skacze, więc może się zdrzemniemy z godzinkę. 

\- Nie skacze? - Dean objął brzuch dłonią i pogładził przesuwającą się wypukłość. - Synek! Osiwieję przez ciebie! Kładź się i nie rozrabiają już dzisiaj. Wykończycie mnie obaj, ty i twój tatuś... - Narzekał coraz ciszej, a powieki same mu opadły, ciężkie jak ołów. 

 

* * *

 

Cas wyślizgnął się z objęć alfy i po cichutku wstał z łóżka. Ściągnął koszulkę i podetkał alfie pod nos, żeby nie zaniepokoił go zanikający zapach omegi. Prawie na palcach (ze względu na rozmiar nie bardzo mu się udawała ta sztuka) podszedł do komody i wyciągnął pierwszą z brzegu luźną bluzę. Dean chrapnął i coś wymamrotał, więc Cas zastygł nasłuchując, gotów podbiec i go uspokoić swoją obecnością. Nie było takiej potrzeby. Dean warknął przez sen, obrócił się na brzuch, wciskając nos w pozostawioną koszulkę, przytulił się do niej i ścichł, wyrównując i spłycając oddech. 

Cas bardzo cichutko prześlizgnął się pod ścianą do drzwi, wiedząc że Dean nawet śpiąc dysponuje wrażliwymi zmysłami, które mogły go zaalarmować w każdej sekundzie. Ale jakoś udało mu się wymknąć na korytarz. Chwilę nasłuchiwał zza progu, czy na pewno alfa się nie poderwie i nie narobi rabanu... Nie. Uff! Odetchnął i zszedł po schodach. 

\- Ca...!

\- Ciii! - Przytknął palec do ust, nakazując Ellen milczenie. - Nie chcę go budzić!

\- A! - Od razu zrozumiała i skinęła, żeby wszedł do kuchni. - Amy poszła się umyć, będzie nocować w pokoju Jo. Dobrze, że trochę tam wcześniej wyprzątnęłam... Sam właśnie zaniósł tam piecyk, bo zimno jak w psiarni! Musimy latem coś z tym zrobić. Pozbyć się wreszcie tych gratów z waszego piętra, wyremontować poddasze, porobić jakieś pokoje, czy coś... Niech to zacznie przypominać normalny dom! - Gderała, nalewając mu do miseczki aromatyczną zupę. - Przydałby się jakiś z prawdziwego zdarzenia pokój gościnny, nie mówiąc o porządnej garderobie. A myśleliście... - Chciała zapytać, czy chcieliby mieć więcej szczeniaczków, jednak ugryzła się w język. 

Na to jeszcze przyjdzie czas. Nie wiadomo jak się zakończy sprawa z tym jednym. Niby fajnie by było, żeby malec nie był jedynakiem, ale nigdy nie wiadomo, jak się sprawy potoczą. Może będą jakieś - odpukać! - komplikacje? Może okaże się, że więcej dzieci być nie może? Niby Amy i Jessie były dobrej myśli, ale Ellen nigdy wcześniej nie spotkała się z takim dziwnym przypadkiem. Chłopak a biega z brzuchem jak dziewczyna! To nie jest normalne. 

Złe też nie. Nie, absolutnie. Miał się urodzić szczeniaczek i to samo w sobie było dobre. Pierwszy Wilk ich szczególnie pobłogosławił. Można powiedzieć, zrobił dla nich wyjątek. A wyjątki normalne nie są, tak biorąc na logikę i trudno o powtórki, co nie? Więc trudno planować więcej dzieci w tej sytuacji. Najważniejsze, żeby to jedno się urodziło bez komplikacji. 

\- Ostatnio się tak trochę zastanawiałem... - Cas nie był świadom nad czym Ellen tak intensywnie deliberuje. - Chciałbym wrócić do pracy... Trochę podchować Misia... - Przeżuł kęs mięsa, połknął i popił sokiem pomarańczowym. - Ale może za jakiś czas... Gdyby Dean chciał... 

\- Chciałbyś drugiego? - spytała z ostrożną nadzieją. 

\- No... Nie wiem... - Zawahał się, grzebiąc widelcem w misce. - Może...

Nie patrzył na nią, zbyt niepewny i jeszcze nierozeznany w tym, czego naprawdę chce. 

\- Ale myślałeś o tym?

\- No... Bo... Nie chciałbym, żeby Misiaczek był sam - wymamrotał nieśmiało. 

\- Nie będzie sam. Ma nas. Ma całą watahę. - Wyjaśniła. - Tak jak ty.

\- A jeśli będzie podobny do mnie? Jeśli będzie omegą? Albo tak jak ja będzie mieć... no, wiesz... Może nie chcieć drugiego szczeniaczka. Może nawet nie chcieć pierwszego...

\- Dziś widziałam Deana. - Ellen przysiadła się bliżej i objęła go ramionami. - Widziałam, że prawie się popłakał ze zmartwienia. Coś mi się zdaje, że będzie chciał i pierwszego i drugiego i każdego następnego, jakiego Pierwszy Wilk wam ześle. Hm? - Pocałowała go wesoło w policzek. - On was naprawdę kocha. Ciebie i tego łobuziaka tutaj. 

\- Tak? - Rozjaśnił się i domagał potwierdzenia. - Naprawdę?

Ellen mało rzeczy była tak pewna jak tego. 

\- Naprawdę. A teraz jedz. Zbieraj siły, bo coś czuję, że łobuziak da wam popalić kiedy tylko wyskoczy z brzucha. Po takich rodzicach... - Przewróciła oczami. - Będzie urwisować aż nam w pięty pójdzie!

 


	27. Chapter 27

Dean nie potrafił się skupić. Zaczynał coś robić i przerywał. Wracał do domu i szukał wzrokiem omegi, węszył podejrzliwie i pilnie obserwował, podczas gdy Cas łaził sobie dostojnie, nie przejmując się w zasadzie niczym, z szerokim uśmiechem przylepionym do twarzy i głównie konwersował z Ellen albo dzwonił do Amy, albo do Jody, pogryzając jabłka, banany i kanapeczki z odkrojoną skórką, o co osobiście dbała Ellen, otaczając go przesadną - według Deana - opieką. Cały czas coś żuł, albo popijał i klepał się po wydatnym brzuchu. Czasem narzekał na zgagę, zdarzało mu się znienacka gromko beknąć a i puścić hałaśliwego bąka, co przypłacał monstrualnym zawstydzeniem i co najmniej półgodzinną ucieczką do łazienki albo do sypialni. W ogóle bardzo dużo czasu spędzał w łazience, bo ciągle chciało mu się siusiu a Dean kilka razy podejrzał go, jak stoi przed lustrem i popłakuje.

Poszedł z tym do Ellen, bo może chłopaka coś boli? Niech no go wypyta jak kobieta, bo Dean w tych babskich sprawach nie czuł się mocny i wolał oddać to w bardziej fachowe ręce. Ellen się uśmiechnęła na to pochlebstwo i bez żadnego śledztwa ani nawet głębszego namysłu odpowiedziała, że to nic takiego, normalna sprawa w jego stanie. Martwi się, że zbrzydł i nigdy nie wróci do wyglądu sprzed szczeniaczka.

\- A wróci? - spytał Dean, starannie ukrywając zaniepokojenie, bo jemu też było trudno sobie wyobrazić, jak ta niezgrabna baryłka zmieni się z powrotem w chłopca, który wpadł mu w oko dziewięć miesięcy temu. Owszem, pokochał tę baryłkę do nieprzytomności, ale jednocześnie stęsknił się za tamtym gibkim, smukłym wilczkiem. Robiło mu się gorąco na wspomnienie ich randki u Benny'ego, kiedy to Cas wystroił się w marynarkę i białą koszulę i wyglądał nieziemsko, jak z billboardów.

Teraz nosił porozciągane dresy, sprane bawełniane koszulki i kraciaste flanele Deana, które nie dopinały się na brzuchu, ale za to smętnie zwisały na tyłku, źle układały się w ramionach a za długie rękawy musiał podwijać w grube obwarzanki, żeby nie krepowały mu ruchów. Rozdeptane trampki na spuchniętych stopach nie dodawały uroku. Dean wiedział, że to wszystko transakcja wiązana, jeśli miałby kogoś winić to szczeniaczka a przede wszystkim siebie, że go zrobił. Nie, pretensji o malucha nie zamierzał wnosić. Z siebie był wprost dumny, że strzelił gola tam gdzie nikt się nie spodziewał, co tylko potwierdzało jego nadzwyczajną męskość, skuteczność i żywotną siłę jego nasienia. Chełpił się tym i szczerze cieszył z syna. Nie mógł też mieć pretensji do omegi, że już nie wygląda jak model, ale... Czy jeszcze jest szansa, że będzie wyglądał? Czy już mu tak zostanie na zawsze? Jak Fionie ze Shreka?

\- Wróci, wróci... - Ellen roześmiała się pobłażliwie i nagle zmarszczyła brwi. - A co? Uważasz, że jego jedyna praca to ładnie wyglądać?

\- No nie. Nie, skąd! - Na wszelki wypadek gorąco zaprzeczył, żeby nie wywoływać wilka z lasu czyli niepotrzebnej awantury. - Po prostu... Może... Trzeba mu powiedzieć, żeby się nie martwił? Że... No, wiesz... Wystarczy, że jest taki, jaki jest... Nie musi być koniecznie ładny, czy coś... - Zawikłał się i zaplątał w wyjaśnieniach, cichnąc na widok jej coraz bardziej marsowej miny.

\- Już ty lepiej nic mu nie mów! - Machnęła ręką. - Albo tylko, że ładnie wygląda. Dokładnie to, ani słowa więcej, bo zaraz coś palniesz głupiego i się zdenerwuje, a nerwy...

\- Szkodzą szczeniaczkowi. Wiem. - Obraził się i wyniósł z kuchni, mając po dziurki w nosie ciągłego strofowania. Jak to się stało, że dotąd nikt nie ośmielał się z nim dyskutować, wszyscy w watasze chodzili jak w zegarku a nagle każdy ma opinię i zna się na omegach i szczeniaczkach jakby doktorat robił! 

\- A ty co taki skwaśniały? - Sammy stał na werandzie z parującą kawą i gapił się na Asha z Eddiem grzebiących w dżipie. Walt stał na prawie płaskim dachu owczarni i miarowo, bez pośpiechu, szeroką łopatą zsuwał zwały śniegu. Dean był pod wrażeniem, jak chłopaki sobie urządzili nową siedzibę. Z zewnątrz budynek nie wywierał wrażenia, ale w środku nie brakło luksusów, na których zresztą wataha nie szczędziła. Wszyscy wspólnie ciężko zapracowali na posiadaną fortunę i wspólnie korzystali z owoców.

\- A, bo... - Zaczął. - E, nic.

\- Jak nic, jak... - Sammy znał brata jak własną kieszeń i drążyłby, gdyby na werandzie nie pojawił się szwagier. Okutany w kurtkę i szalik wychynął za próg z pytającą miną.

\- Możesz. - Pozwolił alfa, zerkając na zegarek. - Na kilka minut. Czapka gdzie?

\- Tutaj! - Błyskawicznie wyciągnął z kieszeni kłębek miękkiej dzianiny i nasunął na strzechę ciemnych włosów, po czym wskazał palcem skraj lasu, z którego wynurzały się znajome sylwetki. - Wiosną też będę chodził na patrole!

\- Co? - Sam i Dean wymienili spojrzenia i prychnęli śmiechem.

\- No, bo teraz wiadomo, że nie mogę, ale wiosną bym mógł. Jak inni! - Rozochocił się i najwyraźniej podobał mu się ten pomysł. - Jak reszta chłopaków.

\- A masz jakieś pojęcie o patrolach? O lesie? - Dean podniósł brew, pilnie studiując jego zarumienioną twarz. - Polowałeś kiedyś na przykład? Wiesz, że tam są dziki? I niedźwiedzie?

\- Jakie niedźwiedzie? Raptem jedna młoda samica, bez przesady. - Wtrącił Sam, ale Dean go uciszył gestem.

\- Kiedyś bym się bał i w ogóle, bo byłem ślepy, ale teraz widzę! - Omega wybałuszył te swoje niebieskie ślepia okolone wywiniętymi jak u dziewczyny rzęsami. - Wszystkiego się nauczę!

\- A nim kto się będzie zajmował? - Alfa wskazał wypukłość pod połami kurtki. - Kiedy ty będziesz uciekać przed krwiożerczymi wiewiórkami?

\- Nie będę! Co ty! - Cas się trochę obraził. - Wcale się nie boję wiewiórek! A dzidzia będzie spać przecież. Wezmę patrole nocne! - Zadarł nos z dumą, że tak sobie dobrze wszystko zaplanował.

Sam krztusił się ze śmiechu na widok tej dziecinnej naiwności i zapału. Jednocześnie przyznawał w duchu, że przyjemną stanowili parę: Cas drobił przed Deanem, wdzięcząc się i przymilając, pełen entuzjazmu i pozytywnej energii, a Dean wodził za nim cielęcym wzrokiem, uśmiechał się durnowato i wyraźnie przestawiał priorytety na jego korzyść. Rozmowa mogła się toczyć o przyszłości watahy, inwestycjach, kosztach, ewentualnych wrogach i potencjalnych przyjaciołach, ale gdy w pobliżu pojawiał się Cas, najważniejsze okazywało się, czy ma czapkę, czy nie chce przysiąść i odetchnąć, kiedy ostatnio coś jadł i czy aby na pewno jest w dobrym humorze. Bo stres szkodzi szczeniaczkowi - powtarzano jak mantrę od kilku miesięcy. 

\- Już ja ci zorganizuję nocne patrole! - Zażartował Dean, zachodząc go od tyłu i nachylając się do ucha z intymnym wyznaniem, na które Cas zachichotał, sczerwieniał i schylił głowę, niby żeby ukryć twarz ze wstydu, a naprawdę żeby dać alfie sposobność do zostawienia na karczku kolejnego śladu przywłaszczenia. 

Sam udał wielkie zainteresowanie robotą chłopaków przy samochodzie, starając się nie gapić na te czułości między bratem a szwagrem. Cieszył go ten zwrot w ich relacjach, ta wyraźna poprawa i bliskość między nimi, czasem nawet ostentacyjna, bo Dean aż się obnosił ze swoim ojcostwem a co do omegi to wszem i wobec zaznaczał, że jest jego jedynym i wyłącznym właścicielem, co miało tę wartość w wilczym świecie, że chłopca teraz nikt nie ośmieliłby się tknąć, ani obrazić, ani w jakikolwiek sposób skrzywdzić. I nie chodzi bynajmniej o chłopaków z rancza. Przez miasteczko przejeżdżały czasem jakieś obce watahy, wilkami samotnikami bywali niektórzy zawodowi kierowcy ciężarówek. Teraz Cas mógłby sobie spacerować bez opieki środkiem Pinewood albo nawet Crabtown i wątpliwe, by ktoś zrobił coś więcej, niż poniuchał dyskretnie w jego kierunku. 

Nawet ludzie, zupełnie nieświadomi ich zwyczajów i z ludzkim, upośledzonym węchem, ślepi na wszelkie wonne niuanse, ślady i podpisy - odczuwali pierwotny, atawistyczny lęk przed dominującym wilkiem. Relikty najstarszej części ich mózgów potrafiły wyłuskać z szerokiego strumienia bodźców i informacji odbieranych przed podświadomość te ostrzegające o grożącym niebezpieczeństwie a następnie uruchamiały instynktowne mechanizmy obronne. To dlatego większość ludzi w pobliżu silnych wilków czuła się nieswojo, unikała kontaktu wzrokowego, przechodziła na drugą stronę ulicy albo przypominała sobie o włączonym żelazku i w pośpiechu opuszczała pomieszczenie, w którym się przypadkowo z wilkiem znaleźli.

Podświadomie wysyłali mu sygnały uległości, aby nie prowokować ataku i w pod byle pretekstem oddalali się na bezpieczną odległość. Oczywiście nie wiedzieli, dlaczego tak reagują na niektórych nieznajomych. Najwyżej tłumaczyli sobie, że "tamtemu facetowi źle z oczu patrzy", nie zdając sobie sprawy, że ich zachowaniem kieruje zwierzęcy instynkt, zapomniana wiedza o istnieniu groźniejszych stworzeń, które obecnie wydają się być tylko fantazją, telewizyjną rozrywką dla uciechy gawiedzi w sobotnie wieczory. 

Czy ktoś z przeciętnych mieszkańców zaludnionych miast przyjąłby z powagą fakt, że jego szef, wzbudzający respekt a niekiedy strach, jest w rzeczywistości wilkiem? Że wilkiem jest ponury i nieustępliwy policjant przyjeżdżający na miejsce zbrodni i że ściga innego wilka, okrutnego i przebiegłego, żyjącego według własnych zasad na rubieżach prawa i porządku? Że wilkiem może być charyzmatyczny i powszechnie szanowany nestor rozległego klanu, z wieloma kuzynami i pociotkami, dziećmi i wnukami - bo cała ta wesoła, hałaśliwa rodzina to nic innego jak osiadła wataha? Że wilkiem jest rumiany masarz, wyrabiający domowe wędliny w swoim odziedziczonym po dziadku zakładzie? Że wilkiem jest cyniczny i twardy jak taran polityk, prezentujący światu maskę zaangażowanego społecznika zatroskanego o publiczne dobro?... Że wreszcie wilkami bywają pełni pasji liderzy religijni, zarażający wiernych wzniosłymi ideami, gromadząc ich we wspólnoty i kierując nimi na wzór watah.

Tak, wilki żyją wśród ludzi i ludzie żyją wśród wilków, wcale o tym nie wiedząc. Zaledwie czasem przeczuwając, gdy kątem oka zdają się uchwycić coś wzbudzającego niepokój, gdy zastanawia ich nieokreślona atmosfera unosząca się wokół, gdy nie potrafią sobie wyobrazić, czemu niepozorny z wyglądu mężczyzna z łatwością uwodzi kobiety i kwitują ten fenomen miałkim stwierdzeniem: ma coś w sobie. Tak, tym czymś zaiste jest to, że jest wilkiem i działa swoim zapachem, swoją aurą, wywiera swój magnetyczny, alfi wpływ na nie potrafiące się mu oprzeć, słabsze i nieświadome jednostki. 

Uświadomieni z kolei różnie reagowali. Jedni - jak Frank - dostawali paranoi na punkcie "przeklętych sierściuchów" i sami zyskiwali łatkę wariatów i szaleńców. Inni - jak Amy - starali się zrozumieć, szukali racjonalnych wyjaśnień i możliwości pokojowej koegzystencji. 

Amy zaczęła Sama intrygować. Wcześniej nie zwracał na nią większej uwagi, była po prostu jedną z mieszkanek miasteczka, a on ich unikał - jak zresztą cała wataha. Z założenia się nie integrowali z miejscowymi, nie widząc żadnych w tym korzyści. Nie starali się nikogo do siebie przyjaźnie nastawić, wręcz atmosfera podejrzliwości i obaw odpowiadała im, utrzymując z dala wścibskich szwendaczy i lokalnych rozrabiaków, amatorów przygód.

Bywała na ranczu gdy ktoś potrzebował medycznego zaopatrzenia, ale on nie chorował, więc żadnej bliższej styczności nie miewali, może nawet nie zamienili ze sobą nic więcej niż kurtuazyjne pozdrowienia... Dopiero afera z Casem i jego sławetna ucieczka zorganizowana właśnie przez tę niepozorną, drobną dziewczynę, niemającą znaczącej postury: wysokiego wzrostu i sportowej sylwetki, czy choćby zwykłego pistoletu ze srebrnymi kulami, mimo tych wszystkich braków i bezbronności to właśnie ona odegrała najważniejszą rolę w czymś, co Sam na własny, cichy użytek nazywał jedyną porażką Deana. I tym zwróciła jego uwagę. Mało kto na świecie mógł się poszczycić tym, że przeciwstawił się młodemu alfie Winchesterowi i przetrwał. A fakt, że go okradł - jak Amy ukradła mu omegę - był już absolutnym ewenementem. 

W dodatku nie spadła na nią zasłużona w tej sytuacji zemsta a Dean nie tylko ją tolerował, to jeszcze roztoczył nad nią nieformalną opiekę, zaczął wyposażać jej małą, nędzną przychodnię w sprzęty i lekarstwa, które "mogą się przydać". Słuchał jej rad i zakazów, dotyczących Casa i szczeniaczka i wyraźnie jej... ufał. Ufał. Sam wiedział jeszcze od dzieciństwa, że jego brat był bardzo nieufny, nawet wobec osób które lubił i cenił. A Amy raczej nie lubił. Miał do niej żal, jego pamiętliwa natura nie pozwalała łatwo wybaczać. Potrafił się mścić za doznane krzywdy czy zniewagi nawet po dłuższym okresie spędzonym w pozornej przyjaźni. Sam kochał go i podziwiał, ale nigdy nie chciałby z nim zadzierać, ani mieć w nim wroga. Dean potrafił być bezwzględny i okrutny. Więc Amy powinna mieć się na baczności.

Jednak rozwój sytuacji wskazywał, że aktualnie chroniła ją miłość Casa, który widział w niej starszą siostrę i przyjaciółkę, a z drugiej przekonanie Deana, że Amy szczerze pragnie dla omegi wszystkiego najlepszego. To mu na razie wystarczało, bo i on tego pragnął. Łączył ich wspólny cel: Cas miał zdrowo powić szczeniaczka i szybko dojść do siebie. Amy  w tym wypadku nie musiała być lojalna wobec alfy, wystarczyło że była lojalna wobec omegi. Grała w drużynie Deana, czy się na to pisała czy nie.

I była mądra. Mówiła niewiele, z rozwagą, najpierw się przyglądając i badając sprawę, zanim wyrobi sobie o niej opinię. W sprawach medycznych potrafiła się przyznać do niewiedzy i szukała pomocy mądrzejszych od siebie - czym zyskiwała jego szacunek, bo Sam nie cenił ludzi, którzy trwali w ignorancji w imię głupiej pychy. Była spostrzegawcza i uważna na szczegóły. Wyciągała logiczne wnioski nawet z niewielu przesłanek. I była dzielna. Nie bała się wilków, lub nie okazywała strachu, przyjeżdżając na ranczo, chociaż już znała ich prawdziwą naturę oraz związane z tym zagrożenia. 

Od czasu do czasu zastanawiał się, czy pozostałaby taka mała i chuda po przemianie? Czy wytrzymałaby taką operację? To graniczne doświadczenie dla organizmu, nierzadko prowadzące do śmierci i wilki wbrew temu, co pokazywano w głupich, hollywoodzkich filmach unikały tych eksperymentów jak mogły. Po pierwsze: miały dość własnych watah, chętnie się rozmnażały tradycyjnym i znacznie przyjemniejszym sposobem i nie potrzebowały przysposabiać sobie członków rodziny spośród ludzi. Po drugie: ludzie byli słabszym gatunkiem, z trudnymi do nadrobienia fizycznymi niedostatkami i chwiejnym emocjonalnie i w swojej masie najbardziej przypominającym omegi, a kto by chciał zwiększać populację swojej rodziny większą ilością mało użytecznych i stanowiących spore obciążenie omeg?

Poza tym taki wilk in spe mógł umrzeć przed szczęśliwym finałem a to się wiąże z wieloma różnymi komplikacjami: trzeba się pozbyć ciała i śladów, przygotować mocne alibi na wszelki wypadek, aby odsunąć podejrzenia śledczych, bo żaden rozsądny alfa nie miał ochoty być ciągany po ludzkich sądach, winny czy niewinny... Jeśli taki człowiek miał rodzinę, to taka rodzina mogła niepotrzebnie grzebać w sprawie, pytać, nachodzić, uprzykrzać życie, jak natrętne muchy kąsające byka na łące. Słowem: nie warta skórka za wyprawkę. 

To już prędzej nieliczni spośród ludzi, świadomi istnienia wilków włóczyli się w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś litościwego alfy, błagając go o rytualne ugryzienie, aby zyskać więcej sił fizycznych, potencji, dłuższe życie czy nieco atrakcyjności. Sam znał opowieści (chociaż nie konkretne przypadki) o alfach, którzy dawali się przekupić i przemieniali ludzi dla zysku. Wysoko cenili ten dar a zdesperowany człowiek w zamian ofiarowywał alfie i jego watasze posiadane nieruchomości, cenne dobra o ile takowe posiadał: klejnoty czy dzieła sztuki, a najchętniej przyjmowano gotówkę - począwszy od miliona wzwyż. Podobno właśnie w ten sposób wilkami stały się niektóre postacie ze świata biznesu czy polityki, rzadziej gwiazdy estrady czy kina. O tym jednak się nie mówiło, bo zdradzaniem takich sekretów nie byli zainteresowani ani jedni, ani drudzy. 

Czy Amy przetrwałaby przemianę? Sam nie wiedział, czemu w ogóle się nad tym zastanawiał. Z początku ta myśl wydawała się nęcąca, ale szybko doszedł do wniosku, że niestety, przy całej jego sympatii do odważnej jak lwica małej lekarki, nie można być ślepym na obiektywne uwarunkowania a te były niekorzystne i trywialne: dziewczyna wyglądała na zbyt słabą fizycznie. Tylko tyle i aż tyle. Nie warto było drążyć. To się nigdy nie zdarzy. Amy jest tylko znajomą Casa. Niczym więcej. 

Sam w takich chwilach cieszył się, że przez wiele miesięcy nie bywa na ranczu. Studenckie życie nie pozwalało mu na melancholię, która dziwnie brała go we władanie po każdym spotkaniu z Amy. "Przecież nic do niej nie czuję!", przekonywał sam siebie. "Lubię ją, to normalne, bo jest sympatyczna i przyjaźni się z Casem, tylko tyle". 

\- Zajrzę, co oni tam psują. Nie schodź z werandy! - Przykazał Dean tymczasem, po chwili miziania się z omegą, gdy młodszy brat stał obok, uprzejmie udając (jak mniemał Dean) pogrążonego w zadumie. 

Cas skinął posłusznie, opierając się o belkę podpierającą daszek i o drewnianą poręcz. Po upadku kilka dni temu, gdy wszyscy już ochłonęli z paniki, dostał stanowczy zakaz chodzenia po śniegu i w ogóle żadnych spacerów na zewnątrz. Dla pooddychania świeżym powietrzem, jak to mawiała Ellen, mógł wyjść na werandę, na krótko i najlepiej usiąść na wyniesionym w tym celu krześle lub postać, koniecznie czegoś się trzymając. 

Te restrykcje nie przeszkadzały mu zanadto, bo i on czuł już dużą niewygodę i nawet z pewną niecierpliwością wypatrywał sygnałów nadchodzącego porodu. Nie to, że chciał się uwolnić od szczeniaczka, ale tęsknił za stanem, gdy mógł poruszać się żwawo i sprężyście, a ciało nie zdawało się być jak wielka beczka, tocząca się z trudem po wybojach. Snuł już nawet plany, co to nie będzie robił jak już wróci do formy! Stąd te polowania, patrole, marzyła mu się jakaś wyprawa w góry, które mógłby naprawdę _zobaczyć_ \- nie tylko poczuć. Chciał być jak reszta chłopaków w watasze: pomagać, pracować razem z nimi i uczyć się nowych rzeczy. 

Chciał wleźć na dach i odśnieżać! Chciał nauczyć się pływać, co mu obiecał Dean kilka razy. Chciał pierwszy raz w życiu zapolować na zające i przynieść do domu własny łup. Mięso na obiad. Dla swojego alfy i dla swojego szczeniaczka... Marzył o tym, by pokazać im wszystkim, że może się przydać, że nie muszą tylko się nim opiekować, ale i on może się - w jakiś sposób - opiekować nimi. Poza tym mimo brzucha był chłopcem, czuł się chłopcem, ciągnęło go do męskich zajęć, chciał znaleźć wspólny język z resztą watahy, nie tylko siedzieć w kuchni z Ellen, co bardzo lubił, ale jego dusza łaknęła poczucia męskiej, braterskiej wspólnoty i - paradoksalnie - brakowało mu dreszczyku przygody, jakiej zaznał w ciągu ostatniego roku.

Dean wniósł w jego życie tyle zmian, tyle nowych doświadczeń, przeżyć, ile Cas nie zaznał przed spotkaniem z nim. I chociaż ich znajomość początkowo była dramatyczna, jeszcze dziś silnie odczuwał powidoki tamtej rozpaczy, to już wiedział, że nie zmieniłby swego losu, gdyby miał okazję. Gdyby ktoś mu powiedział, że Cas nigdy nie spotka Deana, Dean go nigdy nie porwie, nie przywłaszczy siłą... Nie! Cas by odmówił bez wahania. Cena była wysoka, cierpiał. To prawda. Ale warto było!

Dean zawrócił na schody i z szelmowskim uśmiechem dał chłopakowi siarczystego całusa, z głośnym cmoknięciem, po czym zawrócił i jak nastolatek zaczął się przepychać i żartować z chłopakami nad otwartą maską silnika. Cas zerknął spod rzęs na jego brata. Sam uniósł lekko kubek z resztką kawy, jak podczas wygłaszania toastu a Cas przygryzł wargę, powstrzymując uśmiech. Spuścił wzrok skromnie i chrząknął. 

\- Pójdę im pomóc. Czuję, że zaraz nie będzie czego reperować. - Oznajmił Sam, odstawiając naczynie na parapet, żeby zabrać je później. 

\- A ja... do domu... bo siku... - Wydukał, skrępowany i onieśmielony, ale szczęśliwy z powodu tak jawnie okazywanych afektów. 

 


	28. Chapter 28

Dean zajrzał do sypialni, ale omega zniknął. Nie było go na dole, bo dostał zakaz łażenia po schodach. Co prawda Amy kręciła nosem, bo akurat trochę umiarkowanego wysiłku fizycznego mu się przyda, ale Dean się uparł a wsparła go nieoczekiwanie Jody i wspólnie przeforsowali przy głosie wstrzymującym Ellen. Dean całkiem poważnie obawiał się jakiegoś wypadku. Jeden mu wystarczył i dziękował Pierwszemu Wilkowi, że nic poważniejszego niż obity tyłek nie stało się omedze ani tym bardziej szczeniaczkowi. A gdyby tak, odpukać!, wywalił się na schodach i skręcił kark? Brr! Dean aż cierpł na samą myśl i oblewał się zimnym potem. Teraz najchętniej by go zapakował go łóżka i nie wypuszczał dalej niż do łazienki za potrzebą. Na to jednak nie godziła się Amy, głośno i dobitnie domagając się, aby omega ćwiczył. Ćwiczył! A co on, na olimpiadę się wybiera? Dean żartował, ale minę miał nietęgą. 

Amy tłumaczyła, że to zdrowe dla Casa i dla maluszka, że przecież nie chodzi o dźwiganie ciężarów albo bieganie i przysiady. Niech sobie na przykład spaceruje po korytarzu, albo potańczy. O! Z tym tańczeniem to Dean wpadł jak śliwka w kompot. Bo Cas miał tańczyć z partnerem. Dla asekuracji (Amy bardzo polubiła to słowo ostatnio). Z partnerem. Z jakim partnerem?

No, nie z Ellen. To może z Samem? Albo z Harrym? Podobno nieźle wywija i lubi country.

A skąd Amy wie, że Harry lubi country?!

I że nieźle wywija, co?!

Harry wyniósł się szybciutko do owczarni, nie mając ochoty wcinać się między wódkę a zakąskę, jak to mawiają mądrzy ludzie. Albo raczej między młotek a kowadło, bo jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby obtańcowywać narzeczonego alfy. Chłopaka. Męża tak jakby? Wybranka. Z brzuchem! Toż to można takie przygody życiem przypłacić, czy ta Amy rozumu nie ma, że takie rzeczy proponuje?

Niby mądra lekarka, a taka głupia. 

Wystarczy popatrzeć jak Dean się najeża i jak warczy. Wziął sobie tego omegę i ugryzł go, mały kark ma cały w śladach, pachnie alfą na milę a to znaczy, że się takiego nie dotyka bez potrzeby, żeby nie prowokować zaborczego właściciela tej błyskotki. Bo Harry tak właśnie patrzył na Casa: jak na cenny klejnot, coś jakby zdobycz ze skarbca smoka, bardzo drogą zabawkę, należącą do prywatnego majątku ich przywódcy. Owszem, zabawka może się znudzić, zepsuć, wtedy alfa się jej pozbędzie albo porzuci jak ogryzioną kość albo znoszone buty, ale póki jej pilnuje, to lepiej trzymać się z dala i nawet nie zerkać w tę stronę. 

Harry cenił spokój i nie szukał kłopotów. 

Amy spojrzała słodko na Dean i podniosła brew w niemym pytaniu. To jak będzie? 

W końcu przyznał się z wielką niechęcią, że jakoś dotąd nie miał okazji nabyć tej całkiem zbędnej umiejętności. Dawał przy tym do zrozumienia, że taki samiec jak on ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż wywijanie na parkiecie, a poza tym żadnych parkietów nie zna, bo nie bywa (w przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego... hm...), a tam gdzie bywa to człowiek najwyżej się może pokręcić wokół stołu bilardowego albo zrobić slalom między stolikami do baru i z powrotem. Tak, że ten...

\- Cas się musi ruszać. - Amy zaplotła ręce na piersiach i popatrzyła na niego jakoś tak z góry, chociaż ledwie sięgała mu do łokcia. - I trochę wyluzować, bo znów się stresuje. Wolny taniec w parach może pomóc na jedno i na drugie. 

Zmierzyli się wzrokiem i co bardzo dziwne - mała lekarka nie dała się zastraszyć. 

\- Ile mnie ten szczeniaczek zdrowia kosztuje! - Dean po dłuuugiej chwili pojedynku na spojrzenia dał za wygraną. - Taniec, też coś!

Ostatecznie ten rodzaj aktywności okazał się nie taki zły, całkiem można rzec - zgodnie z obietnicą Amy - relaksujący. Zamknęli się z Casem w sypialni, Dean znalazł coś w radiu, wybierając przezornie zamiast hard rocka sentymentalne przeboje z lat sześćdziesiątych i kiwali się z lewa na prawo, bo Cas też nigdy wcześniej z nikim nie ćwiczył i pojęcia nie miał o krokach. Ani o piruetach. Ani o tym, jak nie deptać sobie stóp nawzajem...

Trochę się pośmiali, potem zaczęli się przytulać, całować i skończyli zabawą w doktora. Po solidnych macankach i pieszczotach Cas dostał skurczy, Dean się wystraszył, Amy dusiła się ze śmiechu a po szybkim badaniu i wyjaśniła im obu, że to normalna reakcja macicy na orgazm. Dean miał ochotę przebić sobie bębenki uszne za każdym razem, kiedy padało to straszliwe słowo _MACICA_ , ale starał się być dzielny i zachowywał pokerową twarz.

Orgazmy są dobre, wyjaśniła z lekkim rumieńcem. Tylko uważajcie z pozycjami!, ostrzegła a Dean zaczął machać rękami, bo już raz wysłuchał wykładu na ten temat i nie życzył sobie powtórki. Zresztą skrupulatnie przestrzegał tych zakazów, bo przerażała go myśl, że Misiowi w brzuchu mógłby jakiegoś guza przypadkowo nabić swoim... No, nieskromnie przyznając solidnym ~~taranem~~ _organem_. ~~Maczugą~~. Niby Cas coś tam tłumaczył, że wody płodowe i ta cała macica chronią małego, ale kto go tam wie? Bo to można wierzyć lekarzom? Może i w przypadku zwykłych ludzi z tycimi, miękkimi kiełbaskami miało to sens, ale armata Deana to jednak całkiem inny kaliber... 

Nie, nie powinien szturchać maluszka. Wytrzyma te parę tygodni - postanowił mężnie i na razie mu się udawało wytrwać. Dla Misia. Dla synka, na którego czekał z coraz większą niecierpliwością.

Jakoś tak mu się porobiło w ostatnich miesiącach, sam się sobie dziwił, że aż tak się nim przejmował. Może dlatego, że widział szczeniaczka na monitorze? I szczeniaczek wydawał się taki bardziej rzeczywisty niż tylko patrząc na brzuch? Bo na monitorze to był taki _ktoś_ z główką, łapkami i w ogóle ze wszystkim, co powinien mieć mały wilczek. Konkretny jegomość, chociaż malutki i schowany w omedze jak zabawka w czekoladowym jajku, to jednak znacząco zmieniał rzeczywistość wokół. Zmienił zapach Casa, jego figurę, wpływał na zachowanie innych ludzi... Wilków... Głównie bab.

A bab się rozmnożyło co niemiara! No, więc jak już wiadomo - zwaliła im się na głowę Amy ze swoim kotem, Baryłką. Zainstalowała się w pokoiku malucha na rozkładanej wojskowej pryczy, którą pożyczył Frank i zaczęła się we wszystko wtrącać, co dotyczyło omegi, jakby była jego co najmniej rodzoną siostrą. O, a druga to Jody! Jak Dean jej nie cierpiał. Ich obu, sam nie potrafił rozstrzygnąć, której bardziej. Szeryf dojeżdżała po służbie i nocowała na dole w salonie. A to dopiero początek babińca!

Ellen poświęciła ostatnie dwa dni na porządkowanie zagraconego do niemożliwości pomieszczenia sąsiadującego z sypialnią Deana i Casa, aby urządzić w nim prowizoryczny pokój gościnny dla Jessie i położnej, które czekały pod telefonem i miały się zjawić w ciągu kilku godzin od sygnału rozpoczęcia porodu. 

Poród. 

Dean nie był strachliwy, co to, to nie! Ale to słowo nieraz budziło go nocą z krwawych koszmarów. P o r ó d. Babskie, dziwne, tajemnicze, nasuwające niepokojące skojarzenia z czymś oślizgłym i wilgotnym, co trudno ujarzmić i podporządkować. Dean nie lubił tracić kontroli a tu, wśród tych bab nachylających się nad jego omegą jak sabat czarownic, żadnej kontroli nie miał. I coraz mniej władzy. Doszło nawet do tego, że Ellen rzuciła się na niego jak wściekła kotka, mało mu oczu nie wydrapała, cała w pretensjach, cóż to nagadał znów za głupstwa, bo Cas się boi!

Dean tak się zdziwił jej zachowaniem, że z tego wszystkiego pozwolił się wypchnąć z holu za próg na werandę i stojąc boso w świeżym śniegu przysięgał, że obchodzi się z królewną jak z jajkiem, słówka nie palnął i o co w ogóle chodzi Ellen, czy może się dowiedzieć? Bobby zjawił się błyskawicznie na odgłosy awantury, stanął jakoś tak między nimi, nie wiadomo czy bardziej, żeby zasłaniać alfę przed wściekłą wilczycą, czy żeby osłonić ją przed alfą, gdy zechce ją skarcić. Moze jedno i drugie. Chociaż Dean nie chciał jej karcić. Mimo wszystko cieszył się, że jest taka lojalna wobec omegi i dziecka. Taka opiekuńcza. Obu jego chłopcom przyda się jej wsparcie, rozumiał to instynktownie nie tylko jako przyszły tata, ale przede wszystkim jako opiekun wielkiej watahy.

Ellen nafukała na Deana, że mały się boi, że szczeniaczek mu się nie spodoba i już nawet zaczął knuć z Jody i wypytywać, czy ewentualnie miałaby coś przeciwko dziecku w jej mieszkanku nad posterunkiem. 

\- Zielenieje ze strachu, że maluch będzie omegą a ty ich obu wyrzucisz na mróz! - Dźgnęła Deana palcem w pierś a z jej ust unosiły się obłoczki pary. Wyglądała jak perkoczący na ogniu imbryk, rozgrzany do czerwoności i podskakujący na żeliwnych fajerkach.

\- Nic takiego nie powiedziałem! Nic takiego, na Pierwszego Wilka, klnę się, Ellen! Bobby! No, chyba musiałbym oszaleć do szczętu! - Zaklinał szczerze i prosił, żeby mu uwierzyli. - Nie wiem, skąd mu to się bierze, ale na pewno nie ode mnie.

\- Ten dzieciak jest miły, ale nie ma rozumu! - Wtrącił Bobby, stając po stronie alfy. - Tyle razy już mu było wyjaśniane, a ten swoje jak osioł. - Stropił się pod ostrymi spojrzeniami Ellen i Deana. - Nie mówię, że jest osłem!... Tylko... Uparcie się trzyma...

\- Choćby i setny raz, masz mu powiedzieć, że go nie wyrzucisz! - Ellen dźgnęła alfę ponownie, dla podkreślenia wagi swoich słów, nie słuchając już nieskładnego jąkania Bobby'ego, chcącego wybrnąć z gafy. Dean też go nie słuchał, zmartwiony tym, że Cas nadal nie czuje się pełnoprawnym członkiem watahy. Nie czuje, jak bardzo należy do Deana, do alfy.

\- Cholera! - Zaklął, patrząc na grzbiet Black Bear z czapą mgieł i śniegu. Pokonali tę górę razem. Trzymał życie omegi dosłownie we własnych rękach, gdy go ostrożnie sprowadzał, krok za krokiem w dolinę po stromej ścianie. Potem też nie mieli lekko. Tyle się zdarzyło! A teraz mają szczeniaczka, którego też trzeba sprowadzić do domu. Dean przepchnął się między rozgadanymi betami, nie zwracając już uwagi na to, co chcą mu powiedzieć. Pobiegł po trzy stopnie na górę, wpadł do sypialni i od progu huknął: - wybierasz się do Jody? Chcesz z Misia zrobić półsierotę, żeby ojca własnego nie znał?!

\- Co?

\- DEAN! - wrzasnęła Amy, klęcząc na podłodze z jakimś żółtym flakiem w rękach, spocona i potargana.

\- Przyniosłem pom...pkę... - wydukał Sam wpychając się za alfą do pokoju. - A co...?

Cas zmarszczył brwi, gapiąc się na alfę i węsząc, żeby rozpoznać jego nastrój. Ten prawdziwy, a nie ten teatr, jaki zwykle robił, pokrzykując i marszcząc się gniewnie.

\- Jakiego półsierotę, o co ci chodzi? - Amy odetchnęła głębiej i zatkała syczący otwór w gumie. - Dawaj tę pompkę, bo sobie prędzej płuca wypluję, zanim to nadmucham.

\- Mówiłem. - Sam okrążył brata i podał jej narzędzie. - Mówiłem ci, że napompuję...

\- Dam sobie radę, nie jestem niepełnosprawna. - Zerknęła zezem, nieco przewrażliwiona na punkcie własnej samodzielności. - A ty - zwróciła się do Deana - nie denerwuj ciężarnych.

\- Nie jestem ciężarny! - Obruszył się omega.

\- Jesteś! - Przytaknęła cała trójka.

\- Właśnie kto kogo denerwuje, co? - Wkurzył się Dean. - Jestem ojcem, tak czy nie?

\- No, nas pytasz? - Amy i Sam wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia i przygryźli wargi, tłumiąc śmiech.

\- Nie jestem _ciężki_... - Ciągnął omega, wypinając brzuch i głaszcząc go uspokajająco, bo Miś trochę się rozpychał i wiercił. Amy podpięła pompkę do flaka i zaczęła rytmicznie tłoczyć w niego powietrze, co trochę wybiło Deana z rytmu.

\- Co to? - Wskazał palcem.

\- Piłka!

\- Do siedzenia. - Uzupełnił brat, podając mu rysunkową instrukcję.

\- Dla mnie. Amy mówi, że to pomoże na skurcze! - Cas wstał z łóżka lekko jak zaatakowany artretyzmem hipopotam i poturlał się do alfy. - Przy porodzie.

Ughr!, Dean naprawdę nienawidził tego słowa!

\- Pod nadzorem, bo gdybyś spadł, mógłbyś się potłuc. - Amy podniosła palec jak sroga nauczycielka. - Zawsze z _asekuracją_.

(naprawdę miała hopla na tym punkcie, jakiś nowy fetysz czy co?, zastanowił się Dean przelotnie)

\- Poskaczę! - Cas spróbował pokazowo kicnąć, ale wyglądało to jak ostatni podryg zdechłej żaby. Dean parsknął śmiechem, objął go i pocałował w czubek głowy.

\- Już ty lepiej nie skacz. Żeby kózka... - Zaczął i westchnął. - Amy, Sam, możecie nas zostawić na parę minut?

\- A piłka? - Wskazała smętny placek. 

\- Może lepiej... - Zaczął Sam ostrożnie. 

\- Stęskniłem się za moim Misiem. - Podniósł brwi i oboje wyszli, dość niechętnie. Mógł się założyć, że będą podsłuchiwać przez niedomknięte drzwi. - Cas.

\- Tak? - Omega zatrzepotał rzęsami a jego niebieskie-niebieskie tęczówki wciągały jak wir w jeziorze w samym środku lata. Rany, Dean nie czuł takich emocji przy nikim, nikim nie był aż tak zauroczony, nikt nie trzymał go aż tak w... potrzasku. Bobby miał rację. Ten chłopak złapał go za ogon i kręci jak chce. Trzeba będzie to jakoś poukładać na przyszłość, bo mu omega całkiem wejdzie na głowę! Niech no się tylko Miś urodzi! Przykróci mu i pokaże, gdzie jego miejsce. O. Tak. Przykróci - obiecał w myślach. 

Niech się tylko Miś urodzi, bo teraz to jest priorytet, żeby mały się nie stresował. Jego mały synek. Jego wilczek, następca. Dziedzic. Z jego krwi i kości, maluśki Winchester. Przyszłość watahy - zapędzał się w patetyczne i górnolotne wyobrażenia, podczas gdy Cas cierpliwie czekał na dalszy ciąg rozmowy.

\- Tak, Dean? - Powtórzył, bo cisza się przedłużała a alfa miał coraz bardziej wzruszoną minę i zamglone oczy.

\- Kocham cię i tego dzieciaka też - burknął, kiedy się już trochę pozbierał i wrócił do rzeczywistości. - Zrobiłem go i jest mój. Ty też jesteś mój! - warknął groźnie. - Nie Jody, nie Amy, nie tego chłystka z cukierni, tylko mój!

\- Charlie nie jest chłystkiem... - pisnął cichutko.

\- Jest, ja tak mówię! - Aż mu ciśnienie skoczyło na wspomnienie rywala. - Nie gadajmy o nim!

\- Zacząłeś... - Cas przypomniał, żeby alfa nie myślał, że to jego wina.

\- Nie zacząłem! Ja... No, dobra, zacząłem, ale teraz kończę i już ani słowa o Charliem!

\- Dobra, przecież ja nic nie mówię. - Cas wzruszył ramionami a jego pucołowata twarz wyrażała lekkie zniecierpliwienie nieintresującym tematem. - Chyba mam zgagę... piecze mnie w przełyku... o, tu...

\- Napij się! - krzyknęła Amy zza drzwi, coś stuknęło w deski, usłyszeli chichot, uciszanie i tubalny szept Sama: nas tu nie ma!

\- Wiem, że podsłuchujecie! - odkrzyknął Dean i przetarł powieki palcami. Jeszcze się Miś nie urodził, a rodzicielstwo już go zaczęło wykańczać.

Cas w tym czasie podreptał do komody, na której stała taca z karafką soku, drugą karafką wody, duży termos pełny gorącego kakao (żeby nie biegać na dół co pół godziny) i patera owoców. W plastikowym pudełku z pokrywką rumiane rogaliki i kruche ciasteczka czekały, aż Cas zgłodnieje. Nie na tyle, żeby prosić o porządny, ciepły posiłek, ale akurat gdyby miał smak na niewielkie "coś na ząb". Ellen pilnowała jego posiłków z zegarkiem w ręku i zachęcała, żeby jadł i jadł, trapiona tym, że dziecku może zabraknąć składników odżywczych. Cas jest za chudy!, narzekała, chociaż dużo przybrał i nawet zaokrąglił się tu i ówdzie. Nie tylko na brzuchu.

\- Chcesz kakao? - Cas spojrzał przez ramię pytająco, napełniając świąteczny kubek z Mikołajem, który dostał w prezencie od... Dean już nie nadążał od kogo. Ciągle ktoś mu coś dawał. Nawet chłopaki z tartaku ostatnio przekazali mu paczkę, jak tłumaczyli z zaambarasowanymi minami, "od żon". Paczka zawierała jakieś dziecinne szpargały, grzechotki, domowy placek z kajmakiem i posrebrzaną łyżeczkę. Podobno na szczęście. Cas się trochę poparzył podczas oglądania, gdy wziął ją w dwa palce. Dean się wkurzył, bo nie wiadomo jak srebro mogłoby wpłynąć na szczeniaczka i kazał ją wyrzucić. Ostatecznie zabrała ją Jody. Pewnie żeby dać Frankowi do przerobienia na kolejną kulę z wyrytym napisem: zięć.

FRANK. Jak on Deanowi grał na nerwach!...

\- Dean? - Cas dotknął go delikatnie, wyrywając z zamyślenia. - Chciałeś o czymś pogadać? Jesteś jakiś nieswój... Coś narozrabiałem?

\- Tak. Nie... Tak i nie. No, trochę... - Zaplątał się i objął go na tyle mocno, na ile pozwalał brzuch. - Podobno zacząłeś się wpraszać do Jody. Z Misiem.

\- Nie, ja nie... Nie ucieknę! Dean, nie ucieknę! - Zapewnił gorliwie, aż się przy tym zatchnął powietrzem i dostał czkawki. - Po prostu... - czknął - gdybyś... gdyby maluszek... to ja... to my... mamy gdzie... mieszkać...

\- Macie gdzie mieszkać. - Zgodził się spokojnie. - Masz swój dom. To jest wasz dom, Cas. Nie potrzebujesz innego.

\- Wiem, Dean, naprawdę... ale...

\- Czekam na mojego synka. Czekam na niego, na mojego Misia. Nie oddam go nikomu, ani Jody, ani... Nikomu. - Zaznaczył z mocą, stanowczo, jakby przysięgał przed całym światem. Albo rzucał temu światu wyzwanie. Że ktokolwiek chciałby zabrać mu tego wilczka, to zakosztuje gniewu Deana Winchestera i spadną na niego wszelkie plagi, jakie ów Dean może sobie wyobrazić. - Nikomu. On kiedyś odziedziczy dolinę. Odziedziczy ten dom. To mój syn, mój. Mój, Cas.

\- Ale jeśli nie będzie... alfą? - Z przejęcia i stresu zapomniał o czkawce. - Może być taki jak ja. I co wtedy?

\- Kocham cię. Takiego jaki jesteś. I kocham tego urwisa, takiego jaki jest. - Wyznał prosto z serca. - Mam co do niego dobre przeczucia. Coś mi mówi, że twardy z niego zawodnik. To wojownik. Ma moje geny. 

\- No, ale może być zepsuty, jak ja! - Upierał się Cas, bliski łez. - Może nie być normalny! Może być trochę potworkiem, mimo twoich genów i co wtedy?

\- A w dupę chcesz?! - Zagroził, skoro racjonalne argumenty do niego nie trafiały.

\- A patrzcie! Napompowaliśmy piłkę! - Wparowała Amy, najwyraźniej pewna, że bez jej interwencji skończy się na klapsach. Sam poczłapał za nią, mrucząc pod nosem przeprosiny. Dean przewrócił oczami, bo nawet we własnej sypialni już nie miał nic do powiedzenia.

Nie, no. To trzeba ukrócić. Niech wreszcie się Miś urodzi, to wszystko wróci na swoje miejsce. Amy do przychodni. Ellen do kuchni. Cas... No, nie na smycz, ale prawie. 

Niech no tylko wreszcie nadejdzie ten cały, cholerny _PORÓD_!

 

* * *

 

Czerwony dzień z kalendarza nadszedł po cichu dwa dni później niż przewidywała Jessie. Dean obudził się w mokrym łóżku nad ranem i okazało się, że "wody odeszły", cokolwiek to znaczy. Co prawda Jessie i Amy wyjaśniały mu, co się będzie działo, te wszystkie fazy, wody, śluzowe czopy i inne okropieństwa, ale usilnie wolał to zepchnąć w niepamięć, żeby go nie mdliło.

Cas pojękiwał i roił się niespokojnie, starając się ukryć rozdrażnienie i nie warczeć na alfę za mocno. Wciąż pamiętał nauki wyniesione ze starej rodziny: znosić swój los w pokorze, nie skarżyć się, nie sprzeciwiać starszym i ważniejszym wilkom. Nie płakać. Nie okazywać niewdzięczności. Być posłusznym i cierpliwym.

\- To jeszcze potrwa. - Zdecydowała Jessie, kiedy Amy przez telefon opisała jej objawy. - Jadę. Zabieram Lydię. Będziemy za kilka godzin. Na razie działajmy zgodnie z planem.

\- Będę dzwonić. - Pożegnały się i Amy zarządziła przygotowania. Dean zazdrośnie obserwował z jakim spokojem obie z Ellen zamieniają jego sypialnię w miejsce przyjścia na świat szczeniaczka - sam miał chęć uciec. Ewakuować się na polowanie albo do baru i wrócić, kiedy będzie po wszystkim. Nie miał jednak tego luksusu, nikt mu nie udzielił dyspensy, a sam nie miał siebie za tchórza, który rejteruje w obliczu babskich przypadłości. Nie uciekał przed smokiem, więc nie zwieje przed porodem. 

\- Co mam robić? - Zagadnął, bo koniecznie chciał coś zrobić, cokolwiek, by nie stać bezczynnie, by czymś się zająć.

\- Pospaceruj z nim na korytarzu. Tylko powolutku, niech się nie forsuje. Teraz grawitacja jest jego sprzymierzeńcem - powiedziała Amy, sapiąc nad zmianą pościeli. Naciągała właśnie na materac gumowane prześcieradło. - Potem zrobimy kąpiel, dla rozluźnienia mięśni. Cas? W porządku?

\- Tak, tak. W porządku! - Skłamał, kurczowo łapiąc rękę alfy.

\- Black Bear. - Przypomniał Dean i wyprowadził go z sypialni. - To będzie spacerek przy Black Bear. Pamiętasz jak mało co nie zleciałeś w przepaść?

\- No, tak, ale... - Zadrżał, głaszcząc brzuch pieszczotliwym gestem, który tak często powtarzał. - Wtedy byłem sam. A teraz jestem z Misiem... A jeśli coś pójdzie źle? Z Misiem? Nie boję się o siebie. Ale Miś...

\- Panikarz i histeryk. - Wytknął żartobliwie, chociaż akurat wcale mu do śmiechu nie było. Sam się bał o Misia i o Casa również. Gdyby tylko mógł to jakoś wziąć na siebie, był przecież sto razy od niego silniejszy, zdrowszy! W lepszej kondycji! Gdyby tylko mógł zrobić to za niego! To niesprawiedliwe, że tak ważne zadanie spoczywało teraz na barkach najsłabszego wilka w watasze!

Pierwszy Wilk jakoś źle to urządził...

\- Pamiętasz jak ci pomagałem w górach? - Wrócił do tematu i Cas kiwnął, nie rozumiejąc, czemu akurat teraz zebrało mu się na wspominki. - Opiekowałem się tobą i udało nam się. Teraz mam prośbę, Cas, obiecaj. Zaopiekuj się Misiem. Zaopiekuj się moim synkiem i pomóż mu, a ja obiecuję, że zajmę się całą resztą. Przyjedzie Jessie i położna i jest tu Amy...

\- Nie lubisz jej.

\- Nie lubię. - Przyznał. - Ale przekonałem się, że jej zależy na twoim zdrowiu i chce dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Nie lubię jej, ale jej ufam, jeśli chodzi o ciebie. 

\- Kocham ją. - Wyznał Cas płaczliwie. - Jest moją przyjaciółką!

\- Wiem. Teraz myśl tylko o sobie i o moim synku, dobra? Potrafisz być bardzo dzielny. Bądź dzisiaj. To nie potrwa długo, potem sobie odpoczniesz i będziemy świętować już z Misiem. Okay? Wierzę w ciebie. Jesteś... najlepszym tatusiem, jakiego Miś mógłby pragnąć. Jakiego ja mógłbym pragnąć dla niego. Jesteś dzielny i dasz sobie radę, a ja i Amy i Jessie i Ellen i nawet Jody... 

\- ...będziemy czuwać nad tobą i nie pozwolimy, żeby coś ci się stało. Albo Misiowi. - Amy zaszła ich niespodziewanie z łagodnym uśmiechem i koszem pełnym pościeli do prania w objęciach. - Dean ma rację. Miś to wojownik. Pospacerujcie sobie jeszcze chwilkę, bo Ellen już szykuje ci kąpiel. Jeśli chcesz coś zjeść, to zjedz. Musisz nabrać sił. 

\- Pochodzę... - Cas zdecydował słabym głosem i ruszył powoli przed siebie, objęty silnym ramieniem alfy. Zaczął czuć pierwsze skurcze, ale obecność bliskich dodawała mu otuchy. Obecność watahy, nie tylko Deana. Obecność rodziny, nie tylko watahy. Bo chociaż Jody, Frank i Amy nie byli wilkami, to na pewno byli jego rodziną. 

I rodziną szczeniaczka. 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

Amy wyszła z sypialni i minęła w korytarzu Deana, podpierającego ścianę. Wyglądał jak zbity pies i krzywił się przy każdym jęku dobiegającym zza przymkniętych drzwi. Miał dobry słuch!, skonstatowała już bez zdziwienia, domyślając się, że to wilczej naturze zawdzięcza wyostrzone zmysły. Wciąż trudno jej było to przyswoić i w pełni sobie wyobrazić jak to jest być człowiekiem i wilkiem. Chociaż Cas uparcie twierdził, że jest bardziej wilkiem niż człowiekiem. I mówiąc o dziecku w brzuchu czasem używał pieszczotliwego określenia: szczeniaczek. Z początku ją to raziło, póki nie pojęła ile w tym słówku wybrzmiewa czułości. Cas kochał to dziecko całym sercem. Może dlatego, że kochał jego tatę?

Teraz ten tata snuł się po domu, wyraźnie szukając zaczepki. Kto mógł, zaszył się w owczarni, wybrał ochotniczo na patrol lub pojechał pod byle pretekstem do Pinewood, byle z dala od alfy, nie chcąc go prowokować. Dean od kilku godzin był jak uzbrojona bomba, nawet Sammy sobie gdzieś poszedł, uznając że skoro w niczym nie pomoże to nie będzie się plątał, przeszkadzał. Dał jej swój numer telefonu i kazał zadzwonić, kiedy już "będzie po wszystkim". Amy zobaczyła w jego oczach ślad współczucia, że zostawia ją z Deanem, jakby porzucał ją na prerii stadu głodnych kojotów.

Z każdą mijającą godziną lepiej rozumiała, skąd to współczucie...

Dean był nieznośny!

\- Wszystko jest dobrze, nie denerwuj się - zaczęła wyrozumiale, bo oczekujący tata miał prawo się stresować.

\- To czemu tak płacze? - Przerwał agresywnie, z pretensją, splatając ramiona mocno na piersi i nerwowo postukując stopą w ciemne deski podłogi. - Płacze a wy nic nie robicie, żeby mu pomóc!

\- Nie płacze. Jest bardzo dzielny. - Pochwaliła szczerze, zastanawiając się, czy to dobry moment, aby poklepać Deana po ramieniu. Zrezygnowała, bo tak się zjeżył i spojrzał, że gotów był chyba odgryźć jej dłoń! _Okay, nie poklepywać Deana_ , zrobiła mentalną notatkę. Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. - Jessie i Lydia robią, co mogą aby mu to ułatwić.

\- No, nie wiem! - Fuknął i aż się zatrząsnął z powstrzymywanej złości. - To trwa już całą wieczność!

\- O wiele krócej, niż się spodziewałyśmy. - Zaprotestowała łagodnie. Nie chciała wywoływać kłótni, Dean teraz pewnie miał zaburzone poczucie czasu, to zupełnie normalne, że dla niego każda godzina ciągnie się w nieskończoność. - Cas naprawdę świetnie sobie radzi. Dla niego i dla dziecka to ogromny wysiłek, ale naprawdę wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Podręcznikowo. Jeśli chcesz, możesz wejść i sprawdzić. - Zachęciła. Dean rzucił jej mordercze spojrzenie, pociągnął nosem, wypuścił powietrze przez usta, odsłaniając zęby, co nadało jego twarzy drapieżnego wyrazu. Aż się wzdrygnęła. Wyglądał jak jakaś dzika bestia...

Wilk. Zupełnie inny niż Cas. Cas "prawdziwą" formą (jak to nazywał) przypominał wyrośniętego, radosnego psiaka, aż się chciało go przytulić. Dean wzbudzał uzasadnioną obawę. Rozsiewał wokół aurę zagrożenia, na którą reagowała podświadomie, cofając się o dwa kroki i kuląc się obronnie.

\- Krew. Czuję krew! - Odepchnął się od ściany i ruszył do sypialni, ale zawahał się, zanim sięgnął do klamki. - Na pewno z nimi dobrze?

\- Na pewno. Przysięgam. Jessie i Lydia monitorują go cały czas. Jeśli staniesz sobie przy wezgłowiu...

\- A jeśli coś... - Nie słuchając, chwycił ją za rękę i gwałtownie pociągnął do sypialni maluszka. Nachylił się konspiracyjnie i szepnął - ...coś będzie się działo...

\- Dean!

\- ...ratuj Casa. Za wszelką cenę, ratuj jego. - Wwiercił się intensywnym spojrzeniem pociemniałych źrenic w oczy drobniutkiej lekarki. Przełknął ślinę i powtórzył głucho, z lodowaciejącą desperacją. - Rozumiesz? Za wszelką cenę.

\- Nic się nie stanie. - Przysięgła solennie, bo chociaż nie była przesądna, nie lubiła wywoływać (nomen omen) wilka z lasu. - Cas świetnie sobie radzi, naprawdę. Dziecko jest silne i było w idealnej pozycji gdy zaczęła się akcja.

\- Zawsze coś może się skomplikować! - Wychrypiał przez zaciśnięte szczęki głosem, który ledwie udało mu się wydobyć. Mięśnie go bolały, plecy i piersi, jakby dostał solidny łomot i połamał żebra. Kark mu zesztywniał, ledwie się mógł ruszać, cały drżał z napięcia, z nerwów. Wilcze instynkty targały nim od wewnątrz, wszędzie czuł krew, tkanki, tajemnicze płyny, którymi nasiąkały prześcieradła i podkłady ochronne, wyściełające ich łóżko. Czy ich sypialnia już zawsze będzie tym pachnieć? Ten niespokojący, straszny zapach, kojarzący się z niebezpieczeństwem, z walką... A on tu stoi jak kołek i nic nie może!

Co się dzieje z omegą? Pachniał, jakby go ktoś rozdzierał na pół... Stękał i jęczał boleściwie, aż się w Deanie gotowało i ledwie powstrzymywał wściekłość na te obce baby, że to przez nie! Że nie umieją mu pomóc!

\- Nic się nie skomplikuje. - Amy zachowywała stoicki spokój, podeszła do łóżeczka i z nieco wymuszonym uśmiechem podniosła uszatą maskotkę. Ach! Jak ona go irytowała! Miał chęć ją udusić, złamać ten jej kościsty kark! Zalewała go biała furia i ledwie nad sobą panował, a ta się bawi pluszakiem! - Dean. Dean! Spójrz na mnie. Spójrz na mnie! Ej. - Pomachała wypchanym królikiem, ściągając jego uwagę. - I Cas i Miś są w dobrych rękach, są niesamowicie dzielni i silni i za kilka godzin będzie po wszystkim. Nie denerwuj się.

\- Nie denerwuję! - warknął, zaciskając pięści. Jednak napięcie faktycznie nieco zaczęło opadać, może przez cierpliwe zapewnienia Amy, może przez znajomy zapach omegi unoszący się znad mebli. Cas pachniał tak ładnie...

Dean lubił go wąchać. Zasypiać z nim u boku. Lubił to, jak poduszki i pościel przesiąkły wonią tego chłopaka... Milej było teraz wracać z tartaku ze świadomością, że w sypialni będzie on. Że się będzie kręcił, układając świeże pranie w szufladach, albo ręczniki w łazience, albo po prostu będzie leżeć pod kołdrą, przeglądając jakieś swoje książeczki czy pisemka dla rodziców, chociaż jeszcze nie umiał ich płynnie czytać. Dean nawet nie zdążył się zorientować, kiedy się do tego przyzwyczaił, kiedy uznał to za normalne, że Cas _jest_... Czy teraz to straci? Czy teraz to się zmieni?

Czy kiedyś się pozbędą z sypialni tego okropnego odoru i wspomnień... Poród. Rany, gdyby tylko wiedział, że to tak wygląda... Powinien przystać na pierwszą propozycję Jessie i umieścić Casa w szpitalu w Crabtown. Tam jest wszystko: sprzęt, personel, sala operacyjna... A tu? Śnieg na dworze pada nieprzerwanie od kilku dni, całą dolinę pokrywa biała poducha i nawet jeśli trzeba byłoby teraz wyjechać, to nie ma jak! Którędy?! Drogi zasypane.

Co za dureń ze mnie?, pomyślał z frustracją. A jeśli dziecko umrze? Jeśli się zaklinuje? Jeśli Cas się wykrwawi? Jeśli Jessie popełni jakiś błąd? Błędy się zdarzają a ona jest jakąś smarkulą dopiero od kilku lat pracującą w szpitalu! Powinien poszukać starszego lekarza! Mężczyzny. Wilka! Na pewno są jacyś lekarze-wilcy. Czemu zaufał Amy? Ona też jest jest taka młoda! Zielona! Nic nie wie! A może zechce się teraz na nim zemścić za to, co wtedy nawygadywał? Może teraz zrobi coś szczeniaczkowi, żeby go ukarać? Powie mu, taplając się w satysfakcji: twój szczeniaczek umarł! Tak jak chciałeś! TAK JAK CHCIAŁEŚ!

Zamknął powieki, czując napływające łzy i chcąc je ukryć. Dość się już poniżył przed tą dziewczyną! Odsłonił przed nią najsłabsze strony.

\- Wrócę do nich. Zobaczę jak idzie. - Zdecydowała Amy, nie dostrzegając lub udając, że nie dostrzega jego stanu. - A ty posiedź tutaj, albo idź do kuchni coś zjeść. Albo gdziekolwiek. Może porąb drewno? Co? - Przypomniała sobie opowieści Ellen, co robił podczas tego niesławnego okresu, kiedy Cas mieszkał w Pinewood u Jody. Obie sobie z tego żartowały przy kawie i kawałku ciasta.

\- Porąbane! - Prawie krzyknął, wyłamując palce. Rozpierała go energia, chciał coś robić, chciał pomóc, najchętniej by tam wszedł, do sypialni i... coś zrobił. Nie wiedział co, nie miał bladego pojęcia, ale coś przecież mógł! Coś powinien! Przecież ta bezradność, bezczynność go dobije! Czemu Amy się śmieje?

Och, jak by ją ścisnął w pół i rozwlókł po okolicznych łąkach! Ach, co za znienawidzona dziewczyna! Śmieje się z niego! Nic sobie nie robi z powagi sytuacji! Dowcipkuje! A Cas tam CIERPI!

Cas cierpi.

Zastanowił się nad tym, znieruchomiał i zapatrzył w dal, przez ścianę z naklejoną tapetą w misie, gdzieś w głąb swego umysłu. Nie, nie umysłu. Serca. Cas _cierpi_. Boli go. Wysila się, Amy obrazowo powiedziała, że zużywa tyle energii, jakby biegał dookoła Pinewood przez kilka godzin. Albo porąbał dwa sągi drewna. A on nawet nie umie trzymać siekiery! I Dean nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby omega coś dźwigał, przecież prawie nie ma mięśni! Jest taki chudy i słaby... Jak to omegi. A teraz tak się męczy, żeby pomóc Misiowi się urodzić. To nie jest łatwa sprawa. Zapachy i dźwięki, które wyłapywał wilczymi zmysłami jasno wskazywały, że Cas jest na krawędzi wytrzymałości. Jak mu pomóc? Co robić?

Dean czuł, że ma związane ręce i przebłysk rozsądku podpowiadał mu, żeby trzymał się z dala od sypialni. Martwił się o omegę i o swojego synka, rosła w nim agresja a skierowana w złą stronę mogła skutkować tragedią. Nie chciał mieć Jessie albo tej położnej na sumieniu a nie miał pewności, czy utrzymałby wewnętrznego wilka na wodzy. Zapachy krwi, wód płodowych, stresu i bólu za bardzo go rozdrażniały, działały na niego jak płachta na byka. To nie wina Jessie, że Cas zwija się z bólu, próbując wypchnąć z siebie szczeniaczka. To wina Deana. To Dean to wszystko zaczął.

Alfa klapnął ciężko w fotel, zapadł się w miękką tapicerkę, nawet nie zauważając, że Amy wymyka się cicho. Nie żałował, że zrobił Misia. Odczuwał przykrość, że Cas się męczy, ale jeśli tylko wszystko pójdzie dobrze, niebawem powita swojego synka. Weźmie go na ręce i spojrzy na niego i już nic ich nie będzie dzielić, ani brzuch, ani monitor usg.

\- Synek - powtórzył cicho pod nosem i uśmiechnął się jakoś niepewnie, ciesząc się, że jest sam, że nikt go nie podgląda w tej chwili słabości. Synuś.

To nowe słowo układało się dziwnie, obco na języku, ale jednocześnie napełniało go dumą, wzruszeniem. Synuś. Ciekawe, jaki będzie. Jakie będzie mieć oczy? Zielone? Po nim? Czy będzie alfą? Czy spełni się koszmar Casa i malec będzie omegą? A może po środku, jak w matematycznym równaniu: trochę alfy, trochę omegi i wyjdzie beta? Bety nie są złe. Sammy jest betą i jeśliby mały wrodził się w wujka, to nikt mu nie podskoczy! Oj, nie! Sammy to kawał chłopa, wysoki jaką dąb, mięśnie z żelaza... Oby mały Miś poszedł w Winchesterów! Silne, zdrowe geny.

Bo Cas jest słodki, ale chuchro. Patyczek. Dean może go złapać jedną ręką, zarzucić sobie na ramię i spacerować dookoła domu bez zadyszki. Biedny dzieciak, jeśli pójdzie w tatusia... Trzeba będzie pilnować ich obu. Chronić.

\- Moja w tym głowa! Włos im z głowy nie spadnie! - Obiecał sobie stanowczo. Niech tam sobie będzie omegą. Byle zdrowy. I co, że będzie trochę mniejszy? Trochę mniej umięśniony? Już Dean go wychowa na odważnego chłopca! Nawet omegę. Co to? I omega może sobie świetnie poradzić, z niewielką pomocą. Cas też narzekał, biadolił a przebiegł z nimi przez taki kawał świata, pokonał Black Bear i nawet Frank go srebrną kulą postrzelił, a temu nic nie jest! Cherlak z niego, owszem, kruchy jak gałązka, ale mało który wilk przetrwał tyle przygód, co on! Wzrok odzyskał. Nauczył się czytać... Głupi nie jest. Mądry też nie za bardzo... Inaczej by pewnie uciekł ode mnie gdzie pieprz rośnie!, pomyślał smętnie, gapiąc się na kołyskę.

Bobby pięknie ją oszlifował, wyważył, mebel był solidny i ładny. Ellen zamówiła pościel w jakimś sklepie wysyłkowym... Dean nie wtrącał się w te babskie sprawy, ozdóbki i urządzanie pokoju malucha, ale musiał przyznać, że świetnie się spisała. On tylko przykazał, że ma nie oszczędzać. Niech nie patrzy na ceny. Jego dziecko niech ma co najlepsze. Na szczęście Ellen nie poniosła fantazja i nie sprowadziła jakiegoś różowego koszmarka z koronek i sztucznych kwiatków. Różowy przecież w ogóle nie pasuje do Misia. Dobrze, że Cas zdecydował się na niebieskie dodatki.

Niebieski to ładny kolor. Może być. Dean - można powiedzieć - nawet lubił niebieski. Nawet ~~bardzo~~ nawet... Może Miś będzie mieć niebieskie oczy? Po tatusiu? Kto wie... Mógłby mieć. Casa oczy są śliczne...

Dean westchnął z rozmarzeniem. Od jakiegoś czasu przestał się oszukiwać i uczciwie przed sobą przyznawał, że Cas JEST śliczny. W całości. Że jest wyjątkowy i nie równa się ani z Lisą, ani z nikim innym. Oczywiście, nie trzeba mu tego uświadamiać, co to, to nie! Niech nie uderzy mu woda sodowa do głowy, ale tak zupełnie szczerze, to Dean nabrał przekonania, że znalazł ideał. Cas miał najodpowiedniejszy wzrost, wszystko w nim jakoś tak pasowało Deanowi "do ręki", te jego ślepia... Cóż. Jak dwie latarenki, w które mógł się wpatrywać godzinami... A kiedy się uśmiechał? Dean automatycznie odpowiadał uśmiechem, nawet po ciężkim dniu i gdy dokuczał mu zły humor... A kiedy tak się przytulał? Tak trochę nieśmiało, ale chętnie? I jaki był cieplutki... i mięciutki w tych najbardziej odpowiednich miejscach... i ładnie pachniał i w ogóle dobrze go było mieć blisko.

Dobrze go było mieć.

Dobrze, że go zabrałem!

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

Ellen powolutku zeszła po schodach, niosąc w ramionach śpiącego szczeniaczka, owiniętego troskliwie w mięciutki kocyk. Pachniał tak, jak pachną szczeniaczki: radosną wonią niewinności, nadziei i nowego życia. Aż trudno było nie uśmiechać się na tyle dobroci, rozlewającej się wokół prawie namacalną falą. Jakby ktoś włączył dodatkowe światła, jakby cały świat na powitanie malca nabrał wyraźniejszych kolorów, mocniej nasyconych i wibrujących. Ellen również nie pozostała obojętna na ten zastrzyk energii, serce biło mocniej i zdawało sie jej, że pompuje zmiast krwi magiczny, regenerujący eliksir. Zapomniała o wyczerpaniu po wielu godzinach spędzonych na nogach. Napięcie i zmęczenie zniknęły jak ręką odjął. Odmłodniała. Czuła się jak wtedy gdy nosiła w ramionach własne dziecko, małą Jo.

Ach, jakże miły był ciężar maleństwa... Szeptała mu pieszczotliwe zapewnienia, że jest najśliczniejszym wilczkiem, jakiego zna, że jest bardzo kochany i że zaraz pozna swojego tatę. Obiecała mu, że bez trudu owinie sobie tego srogiego na pozór wilka wokół tłuściutkiego, różowego paluszka. Oj! Jak przyjemnie było nieść noworodka na to spotkanie... Przez kilka chwil na górze bała się, że Jody wydrze jej ten przywilej, że może Amy zechce pełnić te honory, albo Cas się uprze... I jemu akurat nie mogłaby w żaden sposób odmówić. Cas jednak był zbyt słaby, Jessie i położna pomagały mu jeszcze z łożyskiem, a Amy podpinała nową kroplówkę, gratulując i chwaląc, jak świetnie się spisał.

Jody też wolała z nim zostać i Ellen spostrzegła z pewną dozą satysfakcji, że zadziorna i szorstka na codzień szeryf najwyraźniej odrobinę obawiała się dotknąć dziecko. Może dlatego, że sama nie była matką? Ellen uśmiechnęła się wyrozumiale i sprawnie osuszyła malca ręcznikiem, pod czujnym okiem położnej zabezpieczyła mu pępuszek i położyła na piersiach tatusia, aby nacieszył się bliskością najważniejszej osoby na świecie.

Obaj węszyli siebie w narkotycznym upojeniu, ucząc się siebie nawzajem, poznając się i witając ze sobą. Cas położył dłoń na główce maleństwa i rozpłakał się ze wzruszenia, gdy Lydia zapewniła po wstępnych oględzinach, że jego synek jest w świetnej kondycji, otrzymał maksymalną punktację w skali APGAR i doprawdy, niczego mu nie brakuje. 

\- To chłopiec? To chłopiec? - pytał Cas w oszołomieniu, a malec zaczął pełznąć po jego gładkim i nieco zapadniętym torsie w stronę sutka. 

\- Chłopiec, ma pięknego siusiaka i żadnych dodatkowych niespodzianek. - Potwierdziła Jessie, wymieniając wesołe spojrzenia z resztą kobiet obecnych w sypialni. - Patrzcie no, jaki z niego głodomorek! Już mu się chce cycusia... 

Ellen podała naszykowaną wcześniej butelkę z odrobiną mleka modyfikowanego i Cas wetchnął smoczek w usta malca. 

\- Miś... - szepnął błogo. - Mój Misiaczek. 

Głodomorek instynktownie pociumkał kilka razy, chociaż nie wiadomo czy coś połknął, bo sporo białego płynu wyciekło mu z pyszczka. Lydia uspokoiła ich, że to normalne, bo maluszek dopiero musi nauczyć się ssać a zresztą jego żołądeczek zmieści teraz zaledwie dwadzieścia mililitrów, to jest około czterech małych łyżeczek - wyjaśniła, nie będąc pewną, czy Cas zna się na miarach i przelicznikach.

\- Malutko! - Zdziwił się, wpatrzony w maluszka ze skupieniem. - Czy nie potrzebuje więcej, żeby rosnąć?

\- Dlatego w ciągu najbliższych dni odrobinkę zmniejszy swoją wagę, bo będzie czerpał ze swoich zapasów sprzed porodu. - Wyjaśniła. - Nie ma powodu do stresu, to wszystko jest fizjologią. Za parę minut spróbujemy znowu, a teraz pozwólmy mu odpocząć i trochę się rozejrzeć dookoła... Bo jestem tu pierwszy raz, prawda? Prawda, smyku? - zagruchała łagodnie, nachylając się nad nimi oboma i okrywając ich kocykiem. - Gdzie pan Winchester? Nie chce zobaczyć syna?

\- Prawie zemdlał za ścianą. Wysłałam go do kuchni, żeby nam tu nie przeszkadzał. - Wyznała Amy i kobiety pokiwały głowami, że owszem, znają się na tych pełnych tupetu i brawury mężczyznach, którym w trakcie porodów ich dzieci miękną kolana, kręci się w głowie i padają jak muchy od nadmiaru emocji. - Zawołasz go, Ellen?

\- Nie! - Cas podniósł głos gwałtownie i usiadł z jękiem, ale natychmiast opadł na poduszki, zbyt obolały i zmęczony. - Nie teraz, ja... Ja... - Rozejrzał się po łóżku z przerażoną miną. Amy poklepała go po ręku.

\- Ellen, weź Misia na dół, a my tu troszkę ogarniemy. - Zarządziła i mrugnęła do omegi. - Odpoczywaj. Cos mi tu zbladłeś... Jessie?

\- Łożysko całe, nie widzę krwawienia. - Zameldowała posłusznie.

\- Okay. Zmierz mu ciśnienie. Lydia, pomożesz mi z tymi prześcieradłami?

Ellen nie czekała na zmianę planów, nałożyła szczeniaczkowi pierwsze ubranko, kaftanik i śpioszki. Cas je prał i prasował kilkukrotnie, aż nabrały miękkości i domowego zapachu. 

\- Daj łapeczkę, o... tak - mruczała, wciągając maleńkie rękawki i nogaweczki. Mały Miś znosił te zabiegi cierpliwie, drzemiąc, marszcząc nosek albo ziewając szeroko i pokazując bezzębne, różowiutkie dziąsełka. - Niech tatuś sobie odpocznie, bo się bardzo namęczył a my zejdziemy do taty... Hm? Zejdziesz ze mną do taty?

\- Chcę się umyć! - Usłyszała za plecami, gdy wychodziła z sypialni, ale Amy i Lydia uciszyły marudzenia Casa, całym medycznym autorytetem nakazując mu leżeć. Lydia obiecała mu obmycie gąbką i świeżą pościel.

\- Zaraz poczujesz się lepiej. Zaraz tu sprzątniemy i będziesz mógł pospać. Bardzo teraz tego potrzebujesz.

Ellen przymknęła drzwi i ruszyła schodami w dół.

 

* * *

 

Dom był dziwnie cichy i opustoszały, bo wszyscy się wynieśli do owczarni, zmęczeni złym humorem Deana. Rozumieli, co przeżywa, ale nie chcieli paść ofiarą jego irytacji. Ostatnie godziny dały im się wszystkim we znaki i wystawiły cierpliwość na wielką próbę.

\- Tato? Jestem! - zawołała Ellen, modulując głos tak, aby nie straszyć szczeniaczka. Dean zerwał się z krzesła i podbiegł. Stanął jak wryty na widok zawiniątka. Spojrzał na nią, spojrzał na dziecko... - No? Chcesz go wziąć na ręce?

\- Jego? - Powtórzył echem i oczy mu rozbłysły. - To...?

\- Tak, to syn. Masz syna - oznajmiła z powagą, niczym odźwierny zapowiadający wejście księcia na bal z Kopciuszkiem. - To twój syn.

\- Miś... - wyszeptał Dean i wyciągnął ręce, ale zaraz zacisnął dłonie w pięści. - Jak ja mam go?... A jak go upuszczę?

\- Nie upuścisz. Zrób tak jak ja, zobacz... Zegnij łokieć, właśnie tak... - Pokierowała nim, aby odpowiednio się ustawił i włożyła cenny tobołeczek w jego ramiona. - Okay, tu trochę podnieś. Niemowlakom trzeba podtrzymywać główki, bo są za ciężkie dla ich słabiutkich szyjek i można im zrobić krzywdę...

\- Tak? - Dean posłusznie podparł Misia we wszystkich właściwych miejscach. - Dobrze robię?

\- Dobrze. - Przytaknęła, jeszcze przez chwilę asekurując na wszelki wypadek a potem czubkiem palca dotknęła maleńkiego noska. - To tata. Przywitaj się.

\- Jaki on maciupki... - Zauważył, załamując głos ze wzruszenia.

\- Ale zdrowy. - Zapewniła. - I ma wszystko na miejscu. Paluszki i wszystko.

Dean przestąpił powoli z nogi na nogę, chłonąc szczeniaczka wszystkimi zmysłami. Nie odważył się mrugać, żeby nawet na ułamek sekundy nie stracić go z oczu.

\- Jak Cas? - wymamrotał, onieśmielony i zdumiony tym, że trzyma SWOJE DZIECKO. Swoje własne. 

\- Odpoczywa. Dziewczyny trochę tam teraz sprzątają i za parę minut będziesz mógł wejść. Jeśli chcesz.

\- Mój... mój... - Powtarzał, nie dowierzając i kołysał szczeniaczka, póki ten nie ziewnął, wystawiwszy maleńki języczek. Na chwilę otworzył powieczki (takie maleńkie!) i spojrzał. Dean znieruchomiał i przyjrzał mu uważnie. Obaj patrzyli na siebie. Po raz pierwszy w życiu.

\- Cześć. Niebieskooki maluszku - przywitał się tata zdławionym tonem.

\- Pfffuaaa - przywitał się szczeniaczek i niespodziewanie złapał tatę za palec.

\- Ależ z ciebie siłacz! - Ucieszył się tata, z dumą pokazując Ellen zaciśniętą piąstkę.

\- Nie można stwierdzić jeszcze na sto procent, ale moim zdaniem mamy tu małego alfę. - Zaryzykowała, żeby sprawić mu przyjemność i nastawić go przyjaźnie do dziecka.

Smutkiem napawał ją fakt, że w wielu watahach dzieci-omegi odrzucano, traktowano jak bękarty, jak gorsze wilki, odmawiając im praw, jakimi cieszyli się pozostali członkowie rodziny. Bywało, że ojcowie wzbraniali się przed uznaniem takiego dziecka, traktując je jak obce, skąpiąc czułości i opieki. To byłaby tragedia, gdyby Dean odrzucił malca z jakiegokolwiek powodu, a mogło mu coś strzelić do głupiego łba! Młody był i zadufany w sobie, łatwo się dawał ponosić emocjom, dumie... A taka głupia, męska duma to zły doradca, gdy chodzi o potomstwo. Cóż zrobią, jeśli uzna, że szczeniaczek nie spełnia jego oczekiwań?

Oj, trzeba uniknąć takich komplikacji! Cas by rozpaczał. Chyba by mu serce pękło. A Jody i Amy? Wybuchłaby awantura, która nie wiadomo jak mogłaby się skończyć. Gdyby tylko uznały, że Misiowi dzieje się krzywda, zabrałyby jego i Casa i tyle by było! Znowu rozłam w rodzinie! Głupi Dean już raz dostał kredyt zaufania i byłoby bardzo źle, gdyby je zawiódł. Sam by zresztą cierpiał, Ellen pamiętała, jak chodził po ścianach z tęsknoty za tym niezwykłym chłopcem... Gdyby do siebie nie wrócili, stoczyłby się, albo, co gorsze, serce by mu skamieniało i stałby się jak jakiś smok. Zimny i okrutny. Miał na to zadatki, nosił w sobie coś mrocznego i groźnego, co truło go od środka, ale odkąd Cas pojawił się w jego życiu, ta ciemność, cynizm i skłonność do przemocy cofała się jak fala odpływu. Jak dzikie zwierzę, kryjące się w leśnych ostępach. Oby tam zostało! Oby stary Dean nie wrócił! Brr, nie można do tego dopuścić. Wolała nowego Deana, Deana, którym się stawał. Dlatego chciała go przekonać, że Miś jest zdrowy, silny i wartościowy. Niech go pokocha, a później najwyżej będą się martwić, gdyby okazało się, że jednak malec jest betą, albo nawet omegą. Później najwyżej coś wymyślą. Najważniejsze, aby go pokochał, aby go nie odrzucił zanim lepiej nie pozna.

\- Myślę, że to alfa - szepnęła i spojrzała czujnie w twarz młodego ojca, badając jego reakcję.

\- Trudno. - Uśmiechnął się Dean. - Gdyby był jak jego tatuś, wziąłby na smycz każdego alfę, jakiego by tylko chciał. Jak mnie.

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

Kiedy już Dean nacieszył się szkrabkiem i był gotów oddać go Ellen na zmianę pieluszki i drugą próbę nakarmienia, poszedł na górę, nieśmiało zapukał do drzwi i wetknął głowę, badając czy wolno mu wejść. Sypialnia napawała go dziwnym lękiem, przemieszanym z podziwem i niepewnością, bo cały ten proces sprowadzania na świat szczeniaczka jawił mu się jako tajemnicza i wielogodzinna bitwa, do której nie został dopuszczony z braku kompetencji. To było coś nowego w jego życiu młodego zwycięzcy... Pierwszy raz nie miał nic do powiedzenia w ważnej dla siebie (o ile nie kluczowej) sprawie, wręcz zmuszono go, aby polegał na omedze! Na omedze. 

Ten młody, kruchy chłopak, którym do tej pory się opiekował, którego karmił, ubierał, chronił i pilnował - teraz to na jego barkach spoczywał cały trud i niebezpieczeństwo a Dean ze swoją żelazną kondycją, mięśniami i szczękami zdolnymi łamać karki smoków, ten Dean, wspaniały, dzielny przywódca wielkiej watahy, któremu byle kto nie podskoczy, błyskotliwy strateg, niepokonany wojownik, tak, w rzeczy samej ten niepokonany alfa, jak lubił o sobie myśleć - nie potrafił wyręczyć omegi i musiał ustąpić mu pola, jak jakiś tchórz i mazgaj! 

Czuł się z tym strasznie i wolałby myśleć o porodzie jak o czymś nic nie znaczącym i łatwym, jakiejś kolejnej babskiej rzeczy, którą prawdziwi mężczyźni sobie nie zawracają głowy... Ale nie mógł. Zbyt wiele bójek stoczył, by nie rozpoznać woni świdrujących w nosie, niepokojących i niosących informacje o bólu, znoju, zranieniu... Wyobraźnia podpowiadała straszliwe obrazy krwi bryzgającej wiadrami na ściany i potwornych tortur rozgrywających się w pokoju, który dotąd był zacisznym schronieniem, gdzie zaznawał wypoczynku, szczęścia i cielesnych rozkoszy.

Mętlik w głowie i w sercu powodował, że ciało rwało się do walki. Chciał rzucić się omedze na pomoc, gryźć, kopać, szarpać, rozrywać i zabijać, byle to się już skończyło, byle ocalić tego jeszcze do niedawna ślepego wilczka, byle móc go wynieść ze strefy zagrożenia i ułożyć gdzieś w bezpiecznej kryjówce, jak wtedy gdy wydobył go spod wody i wywlókł na brzeg z dala od Franka i wrogiej watahy. 

Zaskakiwały go własne reakcje. Wcześniej taki przymus chronienia innego wilka odczuwał tylko wobec młodszego brata, ale przecież z Casem nie łączyły go więzy krwi, nie zdążyli się zżyć, nie spędzili ze sobą wielu lat, dzieląc ostatnią kromkę chleba przed snem albo idąc ramię w ramię na ziejącą ogniem bestię. Skąd więc w nim te instynkty? Ten szał, aż ledwie panuje nad sobą? Nie pojmował. I bał się zajrzeć, bał się, co zastanie. Jak bardzo Cas będzie obity, sponiewierany... Poraniony. 

\- Wejdź, wejdź... - Amy zobaczyła go pierwsza i zaprosiła do środka przyjaznym gestem. Pokój był oświetlony zaledwie jedną lampą. Jody minęła go bez słowa z naręczem zwiniętego prania. Jessie układała coś w swojej lekarskiej torbie. Starsza kobieta, której imienia nie pamiętał, weszła do łazienki. Pokój wciąż pachniał porodem, ale też szczeniaczkiem i... czymś jeszcze, co budziło w nim mgliste wspomnienie z własnego dzieciństwa... Pachniał... mamą. 

\- Cas śpi, ale możesz do niego zajrzeć. - Amy mówiła przyciszonym głosem i wyciągnęła do niego rękę, oczekując, że podejdzie bliżej. Zrobił to jakoś niezgrabnie, potykając się o własne stopy i gubiąc rytm kroków. Serce dudniło, gdy pochylił się na łóżkiem.

\- A czemu to? - Wskazał stojak z kroplówką. Odchrząknął i przełknął ślinę, bo nagle zaschło mu w gardle. Przestraszył się przy tym własnego głosu, hałasu jaki wszczynał. Nie chciał zbudzić Casa. 

\- Uzupełniamy płyny. Dostał trochę glukozy, żeby szybciej wrócił do sił. - Wyjaśniła Amy spokojnie. - Spalił dużo kalorii. Potrzebuje energii.

\- Ale... nic mu...? - Nie dokończył, przyglądając się omedze. Blady policzek ledwie odcinał się od białej poszewki, szczupłe dłonie ginęły w fałdach kołdry. Zdawał się dziś szczególnie drobny i kruchy w tym wielkim łożu... Nachylił się nad nim i wciągnął w płuca jego woń. 

Zmieniła się. Coś się zmieniło. Nie mógł uwierzyć... Zdało mu się, że mylą go zmysły, że nos go zwodzi, bo jak...? Jak Cas mógł tak pachnieć?

\- Nic mu nie jest - wymruczała Amy prawie bezgłośnie. - Oczywiście musi dojść do siebie i pamiętaj, że teraz jest szczególnie narażony na infekcje. 

\- Sześć tygodni, wiem. - Przerwał jej z rozdrażnieniem, że ciągle o tym przypomina. Nie w głowie mu były teraz erotyczne harce.

\- Obyło się bez jakichkolwiek komplikacji. - Dodała położna zza jego ramienia. - Amy, Jessie, idźcie coś zjeść i zdrzemnijcie się, ja tu posiedzę. 

\- Ja mogę posiedzieć. - Zgłosił się na ochotnika, ale kobiety wymieniły ze sobą spojrzenia jasno świadczące, że nie ma pojęcia o czym mówi. Nie podobało mu się, że traktują go tak protekcjonalnie. - Mogę. Potrafię się... zaopiekować... 

Miał dokończyć "rannym towarzyszem", ale słowa jakoś ugrzęzły mu w gardle. Cas _był_ rannym towarzyszem i na niego spada cała odpowiedzialność za tę sytuację. 

\- Posiedź z nim, możesz się nawet położyć obok, ale Lydia niech ma na niego oko jeszcze przez kilka godzin. - Amy zerknęła na starszą kobietę, która usadziła się wygodnie w fotelu pod oknem. - Sprawdzi, czy macica się obkurcza, pomoże z... higieną... - Westchnęła a jej policzki zabarwił niewielki rumieniec. - Dean, przez kilka najbliższych dni chętnie mu pomożemy, ja i Ellen. 

\- Rozumiem - powiedział, chociaż niewiele rozumiał i wolał się nie zagłębiać w temat. - Ale dojdzie do siebie?

\- Dojdzie. - Obiecała. - Sprawdzę, co z Misiem. Pewnie Ellen i Jody kłócą się, która ma go trzymać. - Zażartowała i zeszła na dół, zabierając Jessie ze sobą. 

Dean stał nad łóżkiem zastanawiając się, czy usiąść na krawędzi materaca, trzymając dłoń Casa, jak na głupich filmach. Ale za bardzo mu się to kojarzyło z umieraniem i aż się wstrząsnął ze wstrętu. Po namyśle posłuchał rady Amy i położył się na kołdrze po drugiej stronie, starając się uspokoić galopujące myśli i jakoś poukładać uczucia, których nadmiar i natężenie nieco go przygniatały.

Wolałby odesłać tę położną. Była intruzem. Z drugiej strony mogła okazać się pomocna, gdyby Cas się źle poczuł, albo faktycznie potrzebował pomocy w tych... sprawach... których Dean wolał nie nazywać i które w ustach Amy brzmiały zdecydowanie groźniej niż zwykłe "higieniczne" kwestie. Coś tam piąte przez dziesiąte pamiętał, że teraz spomiędzy ud omegi ciekną resztki zawartości tej... macicy...

I od samego myślenia o tym go zemdliło. Miał chęć zajrzeć pod kołdrę i bał się, że będzie to scena jak z Ojca chrzestnego, ta słynna, gdy producent filmowy budzi się w swojej przesadnie eleganckiej sypialni, odrzuca pościel i widzi swoje nogi skąpane we krwi a u stóp leży głowa martwego konia. 

Może tak samo jest z Casem? Z wierzchu czyściutko, świeżutka jasna narzuta, a pod spodem krew i cuchnące, żółtawe wydzieliny?!, Dean aż drgnął i zatkał sobie usta ręką, by nie krzyknąć. 

Cas również się poruszył i Lydia natychmiast znalazła się przy nim. Pomogła mu usiąść i podtrzymując pod ramię podreptała z nim do łazienki. Dean natychmiast odsłonił nakrycia, ale wbrew obawom, łóżko było suche a prześcieradła białe, bez żadnych plam. Nastawił uszu i bez trudu usłyszał przez drzwi, jak Cas sika, jak Lydia tłumaczy coś o podmywaniu i "uldze w bólu" i wietrzeniu, usłyszał szum wody, jakieś stuknięcia i wreszcie oboje wyszli.

\- Dean!

\- Cas.

\- Ostrożnie. - Lydia pomogła mu się położyć. Miał na sobie damską koszulę nocną i poruszał się dziwnie zgięty, trzymając się za brzuch, który wcale nie wydawał się bardziej płaski niż przedtem, co Deana bardzo zdziwiło. Czy nie powinien być płaski? Przecież w środku już nie ma Misia! - Chcesz się czegoś napić? Albo zjeść?

\- Nie. Spać... - Ziewnął i spojrzał na alfę. - Gdzie Miś?

\- Z dziewczynami. Ellen nie spuszcza z niego oka. - Przysunął się, nie wiedząc czy powinien go pogłaskać, albo pocałować... Albo coś powiedzieć? Jakoś nagle zabrakło mu pomysłów. Na szczęście Cas niczego nie oczekiwał. Uśmiechnął się słabo, kącikiem ust i znów zasnął, nie czekając na twórczą inwencję Deana. 

\- Powinien spać. Zejdę po jakąś kawę. Pan też niech się zdrzemnie. Od dziś, kiedy macie dziecko, sen będzie dla was na wagę złota. - Przestrzegła żartobliwie. 

Kiedy tylko wyniosła się z sypialni Dean objął Casa ramieniem i wtulił nos w jego włosy. 

\- Kocham cię - wymruczał. - Kocham. 

 

* * *

 

Cas obudził się około drugiej nad ranem, nieco wzmocniony kilkoma godzinami wypoczynku i kroplówką, chociaż wciąż blady i jakby odrętwiały. Mimo to od razu zwlókł się z łóżka, by podreptać do kołyski.

\- Kładź się. - Dean stanowczo go przytrzymał i wskazał poduszkę.

\- Ale szczeniaczek...

\- Podam ci go, kładź się. Chcesz pić? Jeść? Zawołać kogoś? Amy śpi i ta cała... - pomyślał: jędza, ale ugryzł się w język - ...Lydia, czy jak jej tam, też nas wreszcie zostawiła. Ale mogę zawołać, jeśli potrzebujesz do łazienki, albo co? - Zawiesił głos, bo nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że może Cas potrzebuje pomocy? Może coś się dzieje? - Zawołać którąś?

\- Nie, nie wołaj. Daj dzidziusia! Chcę go zobaczyć! - Wyciągnął ramiona i Dean od razu spostrzegł, że drżą. Amy uprzedzała, że jest teraz bardzo słaby, bo to ogromny wysiłek dla organizmu. A Ellen zdążyła mu w kuchni urządzić pogadankę wychowawczą, jak to ma teraz postępować z omegą: obchodzić się jak z jajkiem, delikatnie, nie stresować, nie straszyć i broń Pierwszy Wilku dobierać się przez co najmniej sześć tygodni, bo mu ręce osobiście poprzetrąca i nogi powyrywa wiadomo skąd.

Jakby w ogóle o tym myślał! Odgryzł się jej złośliwie, że aż taki tępy nie jest za jakiego go uważa i że powrót Casa do zdrowia jest teraz najważniejszy. I jeszcze dość ostro (może za ostro - sumitował się później) przypomniał, że Cas nie jest popychłem jak w starej rodzinie, więc niech się nim nie wyręcza. Teraz szczeniaczek to jego jedyna praca!, przykazał, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że nie chce aby Cas pomagał w kuchni czy sprzątaniu i w ogóle w pracach domowych. 

Ellen na szczęście nie dyskutowała, tylko podniosła brew i spojrzała jakoś tak, że Dean się poczuł odrobinę nieswojo i czym prędzej się ewakuował na górę, zostawiając świętowanie reszcie watahy. Przyjmowanie gratulacji mile łechtało jego ego, ale jakaś nienazwana tęsknota ciągnęła go do sypialni. Do omegi. Kurtuazyjnie wzniósł toast za Misia i poszedł. 

Wolał być z nimi. Ze śpiącym Casem i z Misiem. Rany, Dean wąchał go i wąchał w upojeniu. Z zapartym tchem przyglądał się malutkim łapeczkom, pyszczkowi, uszkom i dokładnie sobie obejrzał siusiaczka plus okolice, upewniając się, że to samczyk, któremu nic nie brakuje (i nie ma żadnych extra dodatków). Nie z obawy, że odziedziczył wyjątkowość Casa, ale myśl, że to syn i prawdopodobny dziedzic napawała go taką dumą i błogością, że omal fruwał.

A teraz Cas domagał się naocznej inspekcji, mimo wcześniejszych zarzekań i przysiąg Amy, Lydii i Jessie. 

\- Chłopiec? - Rozwinął pieluszkę i równie wnikliwie zbadał co też kruszynka ma między nóżkami. - Uff. Chłopiec!

\- Chłopiec - burknął z udawanym zniecierpliwieniem. - A bo co? Myślisz, że zwykłego chłopaka nie umiem zrobić?

Cas zakleił rzepy, zapiął śpioszki i czule pomiział noworodka po brzuszku.

\- Chciałem sprawdzić. - Usprawiedliwił się, najwyraźniej zadowolony z oględzin. Dean objął go ramieniem i razem nachylili się nad dzieckiem.

\- Jest idealny - mruknął. - Zauważyłeś? Ma niebieskie oczy.

\- Tak? - Cas z trudem oderwał wzrok od oseska i zerknął na alfę.

\- Idealne. - Dean też na niego zerknął, uśmiechnął się i pocałował go w policzek. Niewinnie, według instrukcji Ellen. - Byłeś bardzo dzielny.

\- Nie miałem wyjścia... - Westchnął odrobinę bezradnie, gładząc małą stópkę śpiącego stworzonka.  _Ich_  synka.

\- Co nie umniejsza dzielności. - Alfa odchrząknął, starając się ukryć wzruszenie. - Dziękuję.

Cas nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Zaczerwienił się i dotknął palcem wargi, w znanym Deanowi geście zakłopotania. 

\- Jest silny. - Pochwalił alfa, skupiając całą uwagę znów na dziecku. - Tak mnie trzymał za palec! Szkoda, że nie widziałeś! I w ogóle nie płacze. Patrz, my rozmawiamy a on nic. W ogóle mu to nie przeszkadza. - Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. - I te hałasy z dołu...

\- A właśnie... Co się dzieje? - Cas nastawił uszu ciekawie. - Impreza? Która godzina?

\- Za dwadzieścia trzecia. - Dean zerknął przelotnie na zegarek. Miś mlasnął i oblizał dolną wargę, machając piąstkami. - Chyba wymówiłem w złą godzinę. Pójdę ich uciszyć.

\- Chyba jest głodny. - Domyślił się Cas, pilnie obserwując grymasy na różowej twarzyczce. - Zawołasz Amy?

\- Czekaj. Sam zrobię. Dziewczyny mnie nauczyły. - Pochwalił się i mrugnął do zaskoczonego omegi. - Patrz, tu jest butelka z już odmierzoną mieszanką. Wystarczy, że zaleję wodą z termosu... O... właśnie tak. Narysowały tu kreskę markerem, żebym wiedział ile... Zakręcam... I gotowe! - Przyniósł buteleczkę z miną, jakby właśnie odebrał złoty medal olimpijski, albo Oscara. Albo jedno i drugie. 

\- O...kay... - mruknął Cas, przyjmując butelkę. Obejrzał ją dokładnie i mocno wstrząsnął, aby proszek rozpuścił się w płynie. - Nie za chłodne? Jakaś letnia ta woda...?

Dean zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Podobno tak ma być. Za ciepłe też nie może być. Amy mówi, że powinno być w temperaturze ciała. - Zabrał butelkę, nakroplił trochę na dłoń i zlizał. - Fuj. Niedobre to jest. Mdłe jakieś. Ale temperaturę ma dobrą. 

Cas już nie dyskutował, podał smoczek Misiowi i obaj zapatrzyli się, jak szczeniaczek łapczywie go chwycił i zaczął ssać. 

\- Ma apetyt!

\- No... - Ucieszył się Cas, manipulując naczynkiem tak, aby mleko znalazło się w smoczku. Światło lampy otulało go miodową poświatą, padając nieco zza jego pleców. Wyglądał jak ze starych obrazów, które Dean kiedyś widział, gdy Sammy zaciągnął go do muzeum w Nowym Jorku. Muzea i galerie nie należały do miejsc, które chętnie odwiedzał, ale jeśli mógł sprawić przyjemność bratu... 

A teraz chciał sprawić przyjemność omedze. Chciał coś dla niego zrobić, coś mu dać. Tylko nie wiedział, co. Żałował, że nie kupił mu czegoś drogiego w prezencie. Może jakąś biżuterię? Co mężowie dają przy takich okazjach? Kwiaty? O tym też nie pomyślał...

Może Ellen ma rację, że jestem głupi i trzeba mi wyjaśniać najprostsze sprawy?, pomyślał z goryczą. 

\- Podasz chusteczki? - Cas odstawił pustą butelkę i podniósł malca, zastanawiając się, co teraz. - Chyba powinno mu się ulać... I odbić. I pewnie zrobi teraz kupkę... Podaj pieluszki i... kocyk... i... - Rozejrzał się po pokoju. - I tamto takie do przewijania... Tam leży... na komodzie.

\- To? - Dean szybko podniósł i pokazał szeleszczący podkład. 

\- Tak, rozłóż tu na kołdrze. - Cas oparł główkę Misia na swoim ramieniu i głaskał plecki, zachęcając go do beknięcia. Jednak zamiast pyszczkiem nadmiar gazów uwolnił się drugim końcem.

\- Pierdnął! - Roześmiał się Dean z zaskoczeniem. - Ojejku, puścił bąka!

Cas spłonił się i znów nie wiedział, jak zareagować. Chciał stanąć w obronie szczeniaczka, albo przynajmniej go usprawiedliwić, bo niby skąd taki kilkugodzinny wilczek ma wiedzieć, że to nie wypada w towarzystwie...

\- Moja krew! - Dean był zachwycony. - Nie duś tego w sobie, synek. Wal śmiało! 

\- Serio? - mruknął Cas, kładąc go na macie do przewijania. Rozpiął śpioszki i pociągnął nosem. - Kupa. 

\- Kupa! - Dean pokazał gest jak podczas meczu, gdy się trafi rzut za trzy punkty. - Zajebiście. To ty mu zmień, a ja skoczę na dół po świeżą wodę w termosie i przyniosę ci coś do przekąszenia. I coś do picia. 

I ulotnił się pospiesznie, zostawiając omegę na polu bitwy, z brudną pieluchą w ręku. 

 

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

\- Zobacz! Już się prawie dopinam w moje stare spodnie! - Cas wciągnął brzuch i podskoczył w miejscu, ciągnąc suwak w rozporku. - No... prawie! - Westchnął, dając za wygraną i jeszcze raz użył triku, który pokazała mu Ellen: pętelką zrobioną z recepturki owinął guzik, przeplótł przez dziurkę i drugi koniec znów zaczepił o guzik.

Zerknął na szczeniaczka leżącego w mięciutko wyściełanym wiklinowym koszu. Cas uwielbiał ten kosz, prezent od Jo. Bardzo przydatny! Nie chciał zostawiać szczeniaczka samego w pokoiku dziecinnym, gdy szedł do kuchni pomóc Ellen, albo zajmował się czymś w innej części domu. Lubił mieć go na oku a trudno nosić ze sobą łóżeczko albo kołyskę. Kosz stanowił idealne rozwiązanie: na tyle obszerny aby maluch wygodnie sobie w nim spał i jednocześnie łatwy w przenoszeniu nawet po schodach. 

Ustawił go teraz na dywanie obok komód i chwalił się synkowi szczuplejszą figurą oraz ubraniami, które wreszcie mógł zakładać. "Stare spodnie" tak naprawdę były dżinsami, które kupiła mu Ellen jeszcze zanim wydało się, że w brzuchu rośnie Miś. Śliczne, rzadko noszone... Cas przejrzał się z lubością w lustrze, z boku, z tyłu... Znudziły mu się rozwleczone dresy po Deanie i damskie ogrodniczki z marszczeniami i gumami powszywanymi tak, żeby pomieścić rosnący brzuch. 

\- Chcę wyglądać ładnie. - Wyznał szczeniaczkowi i pomachał mu przed nosem króliczkiem-przytulanką. Szczeniaczek niestety jeszcze nie był zainteresowany zabawkami. Pani pediatra, która badała go w zeszłym tygodniu wyjaśniła, że takie dzidzie jeszcze niewyraźnie widzą, więc zamiast pastelowych kolorów najlepiej pokazywać im kontrastujące i wyraźne wzory, na przykład czarno-białe. I z bliska. Poza tym to, co będzie interesowało maluszka to twarze. W ten sposób będzie się uczył wyglądu rodziców i pozostałych członków rodziny, nawiązywał relacje i poznawał emocje, co jest bardzo ważne dla jego rozwoju. Cas zapamiętał to i starał się korzystać z każdej okazji, aby nachylić się nad Misiem i choćby dać mu buzi w malutką piąsteczkę. 

Dużo rozmawiali, a właściwie to Cas gadał a Miś słuchał. Teraz to była jego najwierniejsza i najcierpliwsza publiczność.

\- Mam tyle ubrań, że nie wiem kiedy to wszystko założę! - Wysunął szufladę, jedną, drugą i trzecią i przyjrzał się zawartości z namysłem. - O, może ta koszula? Podoba ci się? - Strzepnął materiał i przyłożył do siebie. - Niebieska krateczka! Wcale nie dla dziewczyn! Zanim się urodziłeś to musiałem nosić rzeczy dla dziewczyn, albo takie rozciągnięte po twoim tacie, ale teraz nie muszę! A tej koszuli jeszcze ani razu nie nosiłem. Ellen mi kupiła, ona jest taka kochana, prawda? Ale to tata zapłacił. Twój tata. Jest wspaniały! - Klęknął przy koszu, wciągnąwszy rękawy i zapinając guziki. - Prawie wszystko wie i zna odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania, które mu zadam! Jest bardzo mądry. - Zachwycał się, rozpamiętując najprzyjemniejsze chwile z Deanem. - Najbardziej zna się na interesach. To nudne, nic z tego nie rozumiem, ale dzięki tym interesom może nam kupować ubrania, jedzenie i zabawki dla ciebie i w ogóle to, co chcemy! - Wyjaśnił szczeniaczkowi najlepiej jak potrafił. - Niczego nam nie skąpi. A ciebie kocha nieprzytomnie! Jeszcze nie słyszałem alfy, który by tak kochał szczeniaczka... - Przygasł, przypominając sobie Uriela i starą watahę. - Alfy, które znałem wcześniej nie interesowały się szczeniaczkami. Trzeba było ich pilnować, żeby nie płakały i nie przeszkadzały i nie denerwowały starszych...

A twój tata wcale się na ciebie nie denerwuje! Wcale! Wczoraj nakrzyczał na chłopaków... którzy są twoimi wujkami... - powiedział z namysłem, bo ciężko się było przyzwyczaić do tej myśli, że te wielkie, mrukliwe i groźne wilki są rodziną Misia - ...że za bardzo hałasują przychodząc na kolację i mogą ciebie obudzić! - Zachichotał wesoło i pomiział synka po brzuszku. - Aż tak bardzo przecież nie hałasowali! Mówiłem mu, że przesadza, ale twój tata jak się na coś uprze... No, trudno mu wybić z głowy. Ładnie wyglądam? 

Wygładził kołnierzyk, poprawił mankiety i ustawił się w pozie podpatrzonej w kolorowym czasopiśmie. 

\- Kiedy tata wróci z tartaku to podamy mu obiad i dobrą kawę, taką jak lubi. I zimne piwo z lodówki, jeśli będzie chciał. - Wyliczył, marszcząc brwi i odhaczając na palcach kolejne punkty. - Zapytamy go, jak mu minął dzień i czy chce się wykąpać. Nigdy nie chce, ale może kiedyś się skusi? Zrobiłbym mu taką wodę z bąbelkami i pachnącą pianą i dałbym mój morelowy piling do twarzy. I nakropliłbym mu do kominka zapachowego olejek z lawendy, bo jest odstresowujący. Twój tata nie lubi się kąpać w wannie, woli prysznice. Nie wie, co traci! Kąpiel jest super, zwłaszcza taka pachnąca! Chcę żeby było mu przyjemnie po tych interesach, bo czasem pachnie stresem i zmęczeniem. Żal mi go, że musi pilnować tartaku i ma tyle obowiązków, bo wszyscy zawracają mu głowę i ciągle czegoś od niego chcą. Jest alfą. Myślałem, że bycie alfą jest... łatwiejsze. No, wiesz... wydajesz rozkazy i wszyscy robią, co każesz i schodzą ci z drogi, żeby cię nie denerwować... Ale to tak nie wygląda. Kiedy siedziałem z nim w gabinecie i słuchałem o tych interesach... Jejku, to nie było nic miłego! Wcale mu się nie dziwię, że bywa zmęczony i warczy - rzekł ze współczuciem. - Ale na nas nie warczy! Sam przyznaj. No, czasem odrobinkę na mnie, ale tylko odrobinkę i zaraz potem daje mi jakiś prezent albo buzi. - Podniósł palec z powagą, żeby szczeniaczek nie nabrał o tacie złej opinii. - Tak jak z tymi kwiatkami od Charliego. Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że aż tak się nimi zdenerwuje? Gdybym wiedział, to bym je sam wyrzucił, zanim wrócił do domu. A tak była afera, niepotrzebnie. I o co te krzyki? Przecież my się wcale z Charliem nie widujemy. O! O, pokażę ci, co ostatnio mi dał ten twój tata! - Cas poderwał się i pobiegł do szafki nocnej po swojej stronie łóżka. - Nie uwierzysz!

Laptop.

\- Twój tata dał mi laptop! To taki mały komputer, zobacz, jaki płaski. Można go wszędzie ze sobą zabrać, na przykład do kuchni, albo do salonu, albo... na werandę... No, to kiedy przyjdzie lato i zrobi się ciepło. Ale zobacz, już potrafię włączyć! O, patrz! - Pokazywał szkrabkowi, chociaż Miś się zmęczył słuchaniem tatusiowych opowieści i w międzyczasie zasnął.

\- Mogę sobie tu pisać. Patrz. Piszę... O, moje imię... i twoje... i... taty... Zobacz. - Nachylił komputer nad koszykiem, ale zaraz znów położył go sobie na kolanach. - Potrafię więcej, nie tylko imiona! Potrafię napisać całą listę zakupów! Nie będziesz się mnie wstydził, że jestem głupi, zanim podrośniesz, to już będę bardzo wykształcony. Obiecuję.

Zafrasował się, bo odkąd Miś się pojawił jego własna nieporadność bardziej się uwypukliła. Jak zdoła zaopiekować się maluszkiem, jeśli sam potrzebuje opieki? Kłopot sprawiało mu przeczytanie informacji na opakowaniu mleka czy na ulotkach otrzymanych u pediatry. Papiery wypełniał Dean, bo Cas nie był w stanie przez nie przebrnąć. 

\- Dobrze, że tata jest z nami, bo... - Zawahał się, czy dzielić się ze szczeniaczkiem swoimi obawami, aż w końcu coś rozjaśniło mu humor. - Na pewno nie będziemy głodni. Nawet kiedy Dean... twój tata, chciałem powiedzieć... muszę się przyzwyczaić... no, więc nawet kiedy twój tata, jeszcze zanim został twoim tatą... to znaczy, zanim cię zrobiliśmy... na samym początku, kiedy się poznaliśmy i jeszcze nawet nie wiedziałem, że mogę mieć szczeniaczka... wtedy twój tata nie był zbyt miły, wiesz? Słabo się znaliśmy i wcale go nie lubiłem... - Popukał się palcem w wargę, bo o tym Misiowi opowiadać nie zamierzał, niepotrzebnie mu się wymsknęło. - ...w każdym razie nic nie wskazywało na to, że będziemy cię mieć, Misiaczku, daj buzi w stópkę... mhm, ale ładnie pachniesz! No, nie wierć się, przepraszam, nie będę cię zaczepiać... Twój tata czasem się na mnie gniewał, ale nigdy, przenigdy, ani razu nie ukarał mnie zakazem jedzenia. Ojejku, jak brzuch boli, gdy się nie je kilka dni. I kręci się w głowie i robi się słabo... Nie ma się siły pracować, a kto nie pracuje, ten nie dostaje jeść... 

Zapatrzył się w szczeniaczka wystrojonego w najlepsze śpioszki, na posłanku w drobne gwiazdki. W sypialni było wystarczająco ciepło, żeby nie przykrywac go kocykiem, ale leżał w pogotowiu. 

\- Bardzo cię kocham, Misiu. - Wyznał wzruszony, opierając dłonie na krawędzi koszyka. - Nie umiem płynnie czytać, ale dopilnuję, żebyś nigdy nie zasnął głodny. Przyrzekam. Jeśli będzie trzeba zarobię na nas obu. Potrafię pracować. Umiem piec ciastka i radziłem sobie w sklepie nawet kiedy byłem ślepy, to teraz poszłoby mi jak po maśle! Możesz spać spokojnie. Nikt nas nie odda, ani nie sprzeda drwalom. Ani nie zgubi w lesie... 

\- O czym ty znowu gadasz? Nie strasz mojego syna. - Dean zaszedł omegę tak niespodziewanie, że Cas aż pisnął. Miś się obudził i zaczął płakać. - No i patrz, co narobiłeś!

Nachylił się nad omegą i dał mu całusa w skroń a potem wziął brzdąca na ręce i zakołysał wytrenowanym przez ostatnie półtora tygodnia gestem. 

\- Czemu ryczysz, bąblu? Tatuś cię przestraszył? Hm? Niedobry tatuś. Nie martw się, już ja mu natrę uszu! 

\- A co tu robisz? - Cas sprawdził na zegarku, która godzina. - Powinieneś być w tartaku.

\- Ktoś ma przyjechać? - Dean obrzucił go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. - Ten francuski borsuk wyleniały? Dla kogo się tak wypindrzyłeś?

\- Ja? - Cas nie bardzo zrozumiał. - Jaki borsuk?

\- Ten ptyś spleśniały, Charlie! - huknął, na nowo budząc już przysypiającego szczeniaczka. - Przepraszam, mały, no sam widzisz, że ten twój tatuś nas obu doprowadza do białej gorączki... Może mleka chce? Albo pielucha? - Czym prędzej oddał Misia w ręce Casa. - To ja muszę... ręce umyć i... w ogóle... 

\- Ręce, akurat... - burknął Cas, obwąchawszy wilczka i cierpliwie zabrał się za przewijanie. Dean zniknął w łazience, ale wciąż go słyszał przez niedomknięte drzwi. - Nikt nie przyjedzie. Może Frank, ale dopiero jutro. 

\- To coś się tak wystroił? Dla mnie? - Dean wychynął dopiero wtedy, kiedy na terenie pieluchowym skażenie zostało zutylizowane w specjalnym pojemniku a maluch znów był pachnącą, zadowoloną z życia reklamą rodzicielstwa. 

Cas spłonił się od czoła po czubki uszu i wymamrotał, że nie. Wcale. Odrobinkę... Może trochę? Dean błysnął zębami w uśmiechu i z uznaniem obejrzał go sobie, kiwając głową i mrucząc z aprobatą. 

\- Skoro się tak postarałeś... Nie może się zmarnować... Chyba zabiorę cię na randkę, albo coś. - Mrugnął i objął ich obu, omegę i synka. - O ile mały szeryf pozwoli. Szefie, to jak? Pożyczysz mi tatusia na kilka godzin? Ja też go lubię i musimy dojść do porozumienia w kwestii spędzania z nim czasu... Rozumiem, że go potrzebujesz, ale musisz się pogodzić z tym, że masz konkurencję. W dodatku ja byłem pierwszy. Dam ci fory na początek, ale czasem będziesz musiał mi go odstąpić. 

\- Co ty? To nie wypada! - Cas z niepokojem spojrzał na alfę a potem na noworodka. - Nie mów mu takich rzeczy!

\- Przecież żartuję! - Zaśmiał się rubasznie, chwycił go w pasie i obrócił się powoli. Cas zachichotał, mocniej tuląc szkrabka, aby nie wyślizgnął mu się z ramion. Miś sapnął i ziewnął przez sen, niezmącony wygłupami rodziców. - Chociaż niezupełnie. O tej randce to poważnie. Zasłużyliśmy. - Postawił go ostrożnie na podłodze i przyjrzał malcowi z mieszanką rozczulenia i dumy. - Podrósł jakby? Jakiś mi się wydaje okrąglejszy na buzi.

\- Dean, widziałeś go sześć godzin temu, aż tak szybko nie rośnie. - Cas podniósł brew, ale też się zapatrzył w różowe policzki i łysą główkę, wypatrując najmniejszych zmian. - Jadł pięć razy odkąd wyszedłeś. Po troszku, ale regularnie. 

\- Brawo, szefie. Tak trzymać. Widzę tu nawet rodzinne podobieństwo. - Dean z trudem oderwał się od kontemplowania cudu własnego autorstwa (no, przy tyciej pomocy omegi) i z kolei zatopił się w kontemplowaniu dwojga najniebiestszych oczu, jakie znał. - Muszę go odpaść, jak ciebie. Niech je i śpi, je i śpi, aż zacznie przypominać wilczka a nie...

\- Kurczaka. Wiem. - Cas dokończył i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Nastroszonego kurczaka! - Skorygował żartobliwie i nagle zaburczało mu w brzuchu, ku zdziwieniu ich obu. - O. To ja.

\- To ty. Zaraz ci podam obiad. - Cas ułożył Misia w koszyku, nakrył lekkim kocykiem i podniósł za wiklinowe uszy. - Chodź! Chłopaki już jedli, bo...

\- Patrol, wiem. - Dean znał ich rozkład dnia. Jedni schodzili z wachty, drudzy szli. Cas i Ellen z żelazną precyzją wydawali gorące, kaloryczne posiłki, co było szczególnie ważne w styczniowe mrozy. Wilki są odporniejsze od ludzi na warunki pogodowe, ale i oni marzli, mogli się nawet przeziębić, dlatego zimą krócej przebywali na zewnątrz, częściej się zmieniali i dłużej odpoczywali, zaszywając się w swoich kwaterach. 

Instynktownie również ograniczyli przebywanie w głównym domu, zostawiając alfie i jego małej rodzince więcej prywatności. Ze wspólnym oglądaniem sportu przenieśli się do owczarni, nie schodzili się już tłumnie do jadalni, Ellen przygotowywała im wielkie pojemniki gotowych potraw, które zabierali do swoich pokoi. Ta nowa rutyna nie wynikała z ustaleń ani decyzji alfy, ale jako wataha wyczuli, że tak trzeba, że teraz jest czas na to, aby się nieco usunąć w cień i pozwolić Deanowi skupić się na obowiązkach świeżo upieczonego ojca. 

Poza tym obecność szczeniaczka nieco ich onieśmielała. To było coś zupełnie innego niż wyprawa na smoka, bójka w barze, hazard, sport, wyścig na motorze czy inne męskie zajęcia, którym się oddawali do tej pory. Szczeniczek był z całkiem innej kategorii doświadczeń, kimś zupełnie obcym i nieprzystającym do awanturniczego trybu życia, jakie wiedli dotychczas. Jak jakiś kosmita. Do omegi już zdążyli się przyzwyczaić, ale z rezerwą i respektem omijali go w kuchni czy w holu, starając się ukryć pod maską obojętności zaciekawione spojrzenia, rzucane z ukosa, gdy siedział na krześle karmiąc malca butelką. 

Każdy z nich na swój sposób przeżywał pojawienie się nowego członka watahy. Pierwszego, który nie przystał do nich jako dorosły wilk, z wyboru, ale który się po prostu... urodził. Niejeden z tych zakapiorów, nierzadko pozostających na bakier z prawem i mieszczańską moralnością oswajał się teraz z myślą, że jest... wujkiem. 

Bycie w watasze wcześniej było częścią przygody. Razem ruszali na smoki, razem urządzali się na ranczu, razem włóczyli się po górach i próżnowali w wolnym czasie, zadowoleni, bo tu wreszcie znaleźli przystań i kompanów, na których mogli polegać. Ktoś z boku mógłby pomyśleć o nich, że to zbieranina poharatanych życiowo zabijaków z bagażem rozczarowań i cynizmu, którzy z różnych powodów opuścili kiedyś swoje watahy i ruszyli w nieznane, szukając swojego miejsca. 

Jak z tych bezdroży, mrocznych zaułków i podejrzanych spelunek udało im się dotrzeć aż tu, w tę dolinę i... zostać... wujkami? 

Dean, którego poznali jako narwańca i aroganckiego awanturnika, z szalonym tupetem prowadzącego ich przez karkołomne sytuacje, z których nie mieli prawa wyjść cało, a jednak wychodzili niemal bez szwanku, niemal bez zadrapań - ten sam Dean teraz siedział pod pantoflem dziwnego chłopaka-nie-chłopaka, kładł uszy po sobie przed tą dziewczyną, lekarką z miasteczka i tolerował Szalonego Franka, panoszącego się mu pod nosem, jakby naprawdę był ojcem Casa, jakby rzeczywiście był teściem alfy!

A żadne z nich, łącznie z szeryf Mills nie było wilkiem!

Szczeniaczek podbił stawkę. Omega stał się prawdziwą królewną, widać że obrósł w przywileje. Nie, żeby im to przeszkadzało. Nie zadzierał nosa, nie wtrącał się do niczego, żył trochę obok, pod opiekuńczymi skrzydłami Ellen, zajęty własnymi, babskimi sprawami i skakaniem wokół Deana. Bo skakał, nie da się ukryć. Tylko pachniał inaczej niż na początku. Już nie zardzewiałą klamką i desperacją. Dean też się zmienił. Złagodniał. Więcej planował, więcej inwestował, choćby w ten tartak, w zabezpieczenie rancza, w przyszłość watahy. Kiedyś trudno mu było usiedzieć na tyłku, szastał forsą, rozmowy o remoncie dachu czy naprawie jedynej drogi dojazdowej do miasteczka nudziły go i irytowały, te sprawy spychał na głowy Bobby'ego i Rufusa, najstarszych i najbardziej doświadczonych wilków. To się zmieniło, kiedy Cas wrócił z brzuchem. 

Niby wiedzieli o co chodzi, ale kiedy brzuch zniknął półtora tygodnia temu a pojawił się ten popiskujący tobołek niewiele większy od sześciopaku piwa... 

Piwo było znacznie prostsze do ogarnięcia. 

Albo i smok. 

Albo policyjny pościg.

Albo przeprawa przez bagna Luizjany. 

O, to kaszka z mleczkiem w porównaniu do tego tobołka pachnącego mlekiem i... czymś...

...o czym dawno zapomnieli. 

Mamą. 

Więc te zakapiory, jako się rzekło wcześniej - twardzi i szorstcy jak szczecina odyńca albo druciany wycior - miękli i schodzili omedze z drogi, uciszali się nawzajem i strofowali, gdy się któremuś wymsknął jakiś grubszy wyraz, bo nie wypadało. Wujkom. Bo wataha to coś więcej niż banda rabująca skarbce pełne złota. Stali się rodziną, a w rodzinie jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego. Nawet jeśli ten jeden jest bezzębnym, dziesięciodniowym przybyszem z obcej planety okutanym w pieluchy i śpioszki w truskawki. 

 

* * *

 

Cas siedział przy kuchennym stole, z uśmiechem patrząc a to na śpiącego w koszyku Misia a to na alfę, łakomie pałaszującego gorący, ostro przyprawiony gulasz według tajnego przepisu Franka. Miś spał, najedzony i przebrany w świeżą pieluchę, nie przejmując się otaczającymi go dźwiękami: zadowolonym mlaskaniem, żuciem i opowieścią taty o dniu w tartaku. Od czasu do czasu tatuś zadawał pytanie albo mówił coś w rodzaju: ojejku, naprawdę? A tata odpowiadał mu tym swoim niskim, chrapliwym głosem: nie masz pojęcia, królewno, jak muszę się z nimi użerać.

Miś jeszcze niczego nie rozumiał z tych opowieści i zajęty był swoimi ważnymi, misiowymi sprawami, jak na przykład przerabianie mleczka na kupkę i śnienie o biciu serca tatusia, które pamiętał sprzed tego całego zamieszania z przeprowadzką z zacisznego, choć ciasnawego już mieszkanka do pokoiku z kołyską. Teraz miał więcej miejsca, ale tęsknił trochę za tamtym spokojem. 

Miał wtedy tatusia tylko dla siebie, a teraz ten drugi mu się naprzykrza i zabiera jego uwagę swoimi głupimi sprawami. Kogo obchodzi jakiś tartak, kiedy można się przytulić do tatusia, dostać smoczek pełen pyszności i posłuchać kołysanki o kotkach małych dwóch (cokolwiek to są, te kotki)? Ten tata raczej nie wie, co dobre, skoro nie chce, żeby tatuś mu śpiewał o kotkach. A wystarczy zapłakać.

Ten tata jest głupi jakiś, bo wcale nie płacze, kiedy czegoś chce. Wydaje takie dziwne odgłosy, odrobinę podobne do czkawki, o takie: cha, cha, cha! I jeszcze mruczy i mówi do tatusia: królewno. I chce go zabrać na randkę.

No, to jeszcze zobaczymy. Miś nie wie, co to jest randka, ale słowo: zabrać nie brzmi za wesoło. Miś wolałby, żeby tatuś nigdzie nie znikał, nawet na chwilkę, więc trzeba tego tatę trochę nauczyć, kto tu rządzi. To mój tatuś!, pomyślał Miś. Prawie pomyślał, bo misiowy mózg jeszcze nie uporał się z odróżnianiem własnego kciuka od rożka kołderki, nie wspominając o bardziej skomplikowanych kwestiach, ale czuł, że teraz jest dobry moment, żeby się rozryczeć na cały regulator. 

Tak. To mój tatuś i nie zamierzam się nim dzielić!

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

\- I jak tam twój kamyk żółciowy? - Frank nachylił się nad koszykiem z dziwną u niego nieśmiałością. Schował ręce za plecami i kiwał się jak mechaniczna lalka, składająca ukłony w podziękowaniu za wrzucony do skarbonki pieniążek. 

Cas widział taką w kościele, do którego schowali się przed deszczem na jednej z wycieczek, póki jeszcze mógł podróżować i alfa zabierał go to tu, to tam. Przetrząsnęli wtedy obaj swoje kieszenie w poszukiwaniu drobnych a Dean śmiał się z jego dziecinnego zafascynowania tą "sztuczką". Wrzucał ćwierćdolarówkę, która z brzękiem wpadała do gliniaczka, a aniołek z pozłoconymi skrzydełkami trząsł główką i zginał się w pół. Dean objaśniał, że pewnie w środku ma sprężynkę i sznureczki, które reagują na ciężar monety opadającej na ruchome dno skarbonki. Uroczy aniołek w dwie minuty wydrenował ich z brzęczącej gotówki i Dean przerwał zabawę, kiedy omega wysupłał dolara w papierku, próbując wywołać tę samą reakcję. Niestety, aniołek zignorował banknot o nominale większym od jedno, pięcio i dziesięciocentówek, którymi karmili go do tej pory. Pobiegli później z Deanem na ciastka do kawiarni i Dean usiłował mu wytłumaczyć działanie grawitacji, ale Cas już był myślami gdzie indziej, już wybierał z menu smakołyki i wyglądał przez wielkie okno na mokrą ulicę, dostrzegając a to ciekawy szyld (patrz, Dean!, patrz! Co tam jest namalowane? Słoń? Czemu słoń?), a to kobietę z psem (Dean, patrz, ten piesek ma ubranko! Patrz, ma ubranko!), a to samochód dostawczy z namalowanym na burcie tańczącym prosiakiem. Cas się śmiał i Dean się śmiał i Miś w brzuchu też się śmiał, chociaż bardziej prawdopodobne, że miał czkawkę. 

\- Chcesz go wziąć na ręce? - spytał Cas, sięgając po synka. - Jest bardzo grzeczny. Jeśli pilnujemy, żeby go nakarmić zanim się rozzłości z głodu, to prawie nie płacze... - mruczał przyjaźnie i kojąco nad główką malucha. - No? Weźmiesz go?

\- Eee, ja... Nie wiem... - Frank cofnął się o pół kroku. - Nie bardzo się znam na takich kurdupelkach... I... Z lasu przyszedłem... - Stropił się, zerkając na swoje nie pierwszej świeżości dżinsy oraz koszulę z plamą oliwy na zakasanym mankiecie. Dłoni nawet nie chciał pokazywać, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z ciemnych obwódek pod paznokciami. Rąbanie drewna, palenie w kominku, wynoszenie popiołu... Nigdy nie był szczególnym pedantem, ale jak na złość dziś wydawał się brudniejszy niż zwykle. Żałował, że nie zmienił codziennego ubrania na garnitur, który nosił półtora roku temu podczas pogrzebu kolegi. Ten garnitur to najelegantsze i najczyściejsze odzienie, jakim dysponował, akurat na wyjątkowe i uroczyste okazje. - Nie chcę tego chwościka usmolić... 

\- Nie usmolisz. Dean też się z nim wita od razu po powrocie z tartaku, albo z rancza. - Uspokoił i zbliżył się do Franka, skracając dystans na tyle, że weteran poczuł zapach niemowlaka: mleczno-biszkoptowy, kremowy, nasuwający skojarzenia z czymś bardzo kruchym i niewinnym. - Misiu, to twój dziadziuś. Uhm... Mogę tak? Frank?

\- Co? - Zamrugał nieprzytomnie, bo bliskość malca wpływała na niego nieco hipnotycznie. 

\- No, o tobie? Mogę na ciebie mówić: dziadziuś? Nie przeszkadza ci to?

\- Skąd! Oczywiście! No, jasne! - Zapewnił gorliwie, pragnąc przytulić ten rumiany bocheneczek i bojąc się, że go upuści. Albo się rozpłacze. Albo mały się rozpłacze, bo niby czemu miałby chcieć takiego starego, cuchnącego tytoniem i pędzonym bimbrem dziadygę? Wariata? Od razu widać, że ten mały zasługuje na kogoś lepszego!... 

\- Bierz go. - Cas prawie dotknął Misiem jego piersi, zachęcając i ośmielając kochanego zrzędę. - Hm? No, Frank. Śmiało, jest lekki. 

\- Właśnie - burknął, nie wiedząc jak ma ustawić ramiona, jak go złapać. Wiedział, jak nosić worki z mąką, skrzynki z nabojami, pnie do wysuszenia na zimę, ale dzieci? Jakoś dotąd nie miał okazji... - A może mi wypadnie? Toż to okruch! Patrz no, myślałby kto, że z nim tyle zamieszania, a w lewy but by mi się zmieścił! Żaba taka... - Gderał, pozwalając sobą pokierować aż poczuł główkę malca w zagłębieniu łokcia. Podtrzymał drobne ciałko spracowanymi, sękatymi dłońmi, z palcami szorstkimi jak kora.

Cas uśmiechnął się do synka i do Franka.

\- Urośnie. Niedługo będziesz go zabierał na wyprawy do lasu. - Obiecał. - Dziadziusiu.

\- Jeśli będzie grzeczny! - Zastrzegł oschle, kryjąc wzruszenie. W piersiach poczuł rozlewające się ciepło, dawno nie odczuwaną błogość i przypływ sił. Nawet się nieco wyprostował, jakby ktoś mu zdjął z karku kilka lat. Odetchnął głębiej, lżej. - Ktoś musi pilnować, żeby wyrósł na lepszego wilka niż jego ojciec.

\- Frank! - syknął karcąco. - Dean jest bardzo dobrym tatą.

\- A mężem też jest dobrym? Szanuje cię?

\- Oczywiście... - Cas się zaczerwienił, nie wiadomo czy od tego szacunku czy od tego "męża". - Bardzo o mnie dba!

\- I nie chce nic... teraz? - Podniósł brew znacząco. - Za wcześnie? 

\- Frank... - szepnął i aż zasłonił policzki ze wstydu. - Jejku... 

\- Nie jejkuj mi tu, tylko gadaj, jak na spowiedzi. Daje ci spokój? Nie męczy cię zanadto? Znam facetów, to wiem, że ładnej babie ciężko się oprzeć, choćbyś chciał. A jeszcze jak wlezie w serce, jak kolec, to nie ma mocnych. To nie wasza wina... - Zastrzegł, kołysząc Misia. - Ale ci powiem, że jak się zacznie dobierać, to daj w pysk i uciekaj. 

Cas nie wiedział, gdzie podziać oczy, uszy i w ogóle omal nie zemdlał z zażenowania, jednocześnie nieco obrażony za Franka niskie mniemanie o alfie i mile połechtany tym, że najwyraźniej jest ładny. I że może wlazł Deanowi w serce... 

Co ten Frank chciał przez to powiedzieć?

\- Ja już mu powiedziałem, że tknie ciebie i mu kudłate dup... 

\- Nie przy szczeniaczku!

\- ...już on wie, co ja mu odstrzelę. - Dokończył dyplomatycznie. - Prawda, Misiu? Chociaż teraz taki zakochany... To pewnie się stara, co? 

\- Zako... Co? No, oczywiście, że się stara! - Cas nie nadążał z lojalną obroną Deana i przetwarzaniem infromacji, które lały się miodem na duszę. _Zakochany_...? - Teraz mam się zajmować tylko Misiem. Nawet nie mogę pomagać Ellen z gotowaniem ani sprzątaniem. Tylko Miś! I każe mi dużo spać, żebym nie maru... Nie był zmęczony! - Poprawił się prędko.

O to spanie to cała awantura wybuchła cztery dni temu, bo Cas dostał napadu histerii. Płakał, że sobie nie poradzi, że nie jest prawdziwą mamą, że się do niczego nie nadaje, że ma dość, że pójdzie do lasu i zamarznie i że dla wszystkich tak będzie najlepiej i nie będzie już sprawiać kłopotów i męczyć otoczenia swoją nieudaczną osobą. Dean się wściekł, prawie mu przylał, Ellen zjawiła się zaalarmowana sytuacją, Misiek darł się w ramionach szlochającego omegi i wydawało się, że zawisł nad nimi kataklizm, ale Ellen jakoś udało się uciszyć ten sztorm. Przede wszystkim wysłała Deana na dół, żeby ochłonął i zajął się Misiem. Omegę zagnała do łóżka, dała mu gorącego kakao i trzymała za rękę, póki nie zasnął. Zdążyła się jeszcze dowiedzieć, że Cas prawie całe noce nie sypia, pilnując żeby Miś nie płakał i nie budził alfy. Takie zwyczaje panowały w starej rodzinie. Teraz Dean codziennie rozlicza go z tego ile i kiedy spał i biada, jeśli Cas przy nim ziewnie, bo od razu krzyk: jazda do łóżka! Ale po co Frankowi o tym opowiadać? Nieporozumienie i wszystko się wyjaśniło a Dean znów udowodnił, że jest zupełnie inny niż Uriel. Lepszy!

Cas z rozmarzeniem powtórzył w myślach to, co usłyszał od Franka: _teraz taki zakochany..._

Zakochany.

\- I niech się stara. - Frank uciął i usiadł na kanapie. - Misiu, musisz pilnować tego twojego ojca, zafajdanego kundla...

\- FRANK. Nie. Przy. Dziecku - wycedził ostrzegawczo. - W ogóle przestań tak przeklinać na Deana. On naprawdę się zmienił. Jest teraz... zupełnie inny.

\- I palec cię nie boli?

\- Nie. Przysięgam. Wręcz zupełnie odwrotnie! - Przysiadł obok, oparł głowę na ramieniu weterana i wygładził Misiowi fałdkę na śpioszkach. - Śliczny, prawda?

\- Palec czy Dean? - spytał rzeczowo.

\- Miś. Miś czy nie śliczny? Patrz. - Połaskotał wilczka w policzek i nagle usteczka maluszka rozjechały się w szerokim uśmiechu. - Śmieje się też, kiedy puści bąka. - Wyznał, dyskretnie ściszając głos. - Jest taki... idealny. Patrz na jego łapeczki... Jakie ma maluteńkie paznokietki... Aż trudno uwierzyć, że kiedyś będzie dużym wilkiem. 

Frank wymruczał coś w rodzaju ogólnej aprobaty czy zgody, bo tego typu dywagacje sprawiały mu trudność. To baby się lubią zachwycać i zastanawiać, kto do kogo jest podobny i co z niego wyrośnie... Pod tym względem Cas był typową babą.

Bo pod innym, to jednak trzeba przyznać, że znów zaczął przypominać chłopaka. Ubrał się w jasną koszulę i ciemne spodnie, nawet wciągnął szeroki skórzany pasek z prostokątną klamrą, jak w czasach kiedy mieszkał z Jody i pracował u Meg. Przystojny młodzieniec. Poruszał się znów lekko, z tanecznym wdziękiem, kórego brakowało mu w ostatnich miesiącach. Dean musiał faktycznie o niego dbać, bo oczy Casa jarzyły się jak dwie błękitne latareczki i wprost promieniał zadowoleniem. 

Frank dość się naoglądał nieszczęść i chłopaków z PTSD, żeby dostrzec różnicę. Jakiekolwiek traumy Cas przeżył wcześniej, nowy etap życia całkiem go pochłonął i zepchnął złe wspomnienia w najgłębsze czeluście. Dobrze przewidziałem!, z satysfakcją przypomniał sobie to, powiedział Jody nad rzeką, kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczył nieszczęsnego omegę. Niby nie chciał być z Deanem, a jak przyszło co do czego, to wdzięczny, że ma dom i rodzinę. 

A i Dean jak szczygiełek. Oj, na cenzurowanym był u Jody i Amy też pilnie obserwowała, regularnie zdając im obojgu szczegółowe relacje, ale z ręką na sercu: nie było się czego czepić, choćbyś pękł. Chłopy z tartaku zainkasowali tłuste premie, niby świąteczne, ale wiadomo, że szef hojny i szasta, bo mu się syn urodził. Jeśli oczy Casa lśniły jak dwie latarki, to Dean łaził rozjarzony niczym neon w Las Vegas, albo latarnia morska. Musiało między nimi dobrze się układać. 

\- Swoje lata mam i chociaż żony nigdy nie miałem, nie złożyło się... - Wyznał bez goryczy. - To z babami, nie chwaląc się, mam spore doświadczenie i weź sobie do serca moją radę. Jak się w łóżku układa, to wszystko inne też się ułoży. Nie Frankuj mi tu, tylko słuchaj i nie płoń się jak podlotek, bo dzieciaka macie, to już wiesz co z czym się je. Coś mi się widzi, żeś wziął tego swojego wilka na smycz. I dobrze. Tylko nie przesadzaj i za krótko mu jej nie ściągaj, bo się zbuntuje i zacznie wierzgać. Ale sobie też nie daj wejść na głowę. Musi cię szanować. Mów mu prosto z mostu: tak i tak, a tego nie i koniec. Żeby wiedział. My, chłopy, to jesteśmy prości w obsłudze. Pouczać cię nie będę, bo już tam po swojemu go owinąłeś wokół palca, widać, że to całkiem co innego niż na początku, hę?

\- No... - Cas skromnie spuścił wzrok i międlił w palcach pluszową maskotkę.

\- No. Jody jeszcze się do niego nie przekonała, ale ja widzę, że on by dla ciebie boso po szkle i węglach przeszedł. Wiesz o tym?

\- No... - Cas się zastanowił. - Trochę...? Ale jest alfą... 

\- Właśnie. Jest alfą i niech wie, że masz gdzie wrócić. U mnie w chacie mnóstwo miejsca, dla ciebie i dziecka wystarczy. Jody pomoże. I Amy. Dobra z niej dziewczyna, chociaż smarkula, jak i ty... - sarknął gburowato, wciąż przyglądając się Miśkowi. - Chociaż głupi by był, gdyby cię puścił. Już on wie, że drugiego takiego cukierka nie znajdzie. 

Cas zmilczał na ten komplement, tylko oczami strzelił spod rzęs i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, czując jak policzki mu płoną. 

\- Jody to już mówiłem, żadna tajemnica, żeś jak laleczka a Dean ślepy nie jest. I teraz mu dałeś tego smyka... To pewnie cię kocha na zabój. A jak kocha, to wytrzyma i do niczego nie będzie cię poganiał. A i ty mu nie popuszczaj. Wyzdrowieć musisz. Rozumiemy się?

Cas się przez chwilę wahał, czy z przyzwoitości udawać, że kompletnie nie ma pojęcia o czym Frank plecie, ale ostatecznie skinął na potwierdzenie i Frank odetchnął z ulgą, bo wbrew pozorom dużo go kosztowała ta rozmowa. Poczuwał się jednak, aby ją po ojcowsku przeprowadzić, jako jedyny mężczyzna wśród przyjaciół omegi. Co te baby wiedziały to wiedziały, ale na chłopach to nie znały się za grosz i przeginały albo w jedną albo w drugą stronę. Zwłaszcza Jody była cięta na Deana i tylko wypatrywała, do czego by się przyczepić. 

Fran trochę się obawiał, że Dean zgrzeszy brakiem cierpliwości. Nie żeby celowo chciał skrzywdzić chłopaka, ale w tym wieku ciężko opanować żądze, a iskrzyło między tymi dwoma! Najgorsze, żeby z tego iskrzenia jakiegoś pożaru nie było, znów palec by bolał... Frank nie rozmawiał o tym z Jody, bo nie chciał jej martwić, ale gdyby coś - odpukać - to zabrać omegę teraz nie byłoby tak łatwo jak wtedy. Oj, czuł że czekałaby ich bitwa na śmierć i życie, musiałby Casa z maluchem wyrywać z martwych palców alfy. Lepiej na zimne dmuchać. Chłopak niech wie, żeby Deana w razie co utemperować a będzie mu łatwiej, jeśli będzie wiedział, że trochę władzy nad nim ma, że nie jest taki bezbronny, jak mu się wydaje. 

\- Potrzymaj go jeszcze chwilkę, przyniosę mleko. - Cas poderwał się jak zając na miedzy i kicnął do kuchni po butelkę. Miś zaroił się, przeciągnął, mlasnął, ziewnął i otworzył oczka. Frank prawie gwizdnął przez zęby. 

\- Oj ty cholero mała... Nic dziwnego, że ojciec taki rozanielony chodzi, jakżeś się cały wrodził w swojego tatusia... Też będziesz taki gładki jak on? Taka laleczka? Ciekawe, czy ci zmajstrują rodzeństwo? No, teraz to za wcześnie o tym gadać, ale coś mi się widzi, że nie będziesz jedynakiem. Byle ten twój ojciec nie zachował się jak chłystek i nie nawywijał... Miej na niego oko, bo ja nie mogę tu być codziennie i pilnować. Pilnuj w moim imieniu. A kiedy podrośniesz, to ja cię nauczę strzelać ze sztucera. Nikt ci nie podskoczy, zobaczysz. Obaj będziemy bronić tego twojego tatusia. Dobry z niego chłopaczek, ale straszna piz... Ehm, ehm... No, zapomnij że to powiedziałem. Wyrwało mi się. Nie ucz się od dziadziusia brzydkich wyrazów. Przynajmniej nie w tym wieku. Potem to cię nauczę kląć w trzech językach, ale najpierw podrośnij, brzdącu i naucz się trzymać buzię na kłódkę, żeby mi Jody łba nie urwała. No, kto by pomyślał, że z ciebie taki elegancki niemowlak. Jak z telewizji. No, nie wyj, nie wyj, tatuś już niesie szamę... 

\- Daj, nakarmię. - Cas zjawił się w odpowiedniej chwili, gdy Miś właśnie nabrał powietrza w płuca i zamierzał odpalić syrenę alarmową. Umilkł jednak gdy tylko smoczek trafił mu do pyszczka i z ukontentowaniem zaczął ssać i mlaskać. - Pani pediatra go dokładnie przebadała i była bardzo zadowolona. Nie ma problemu ze słuchem, wzrok trzeba będzie jeszcze powtórzyć, bo na razie tylko wiadomo, że reaguje na światło i nie ma zeza. Zrobiła mu usg brzuszka, osłuchała... Dostał pierwszą szczepionkę... Dean powiedział, że dofinansuje gabinet Amy, żeby mieć lekarza pod ręką. Cieszę się, że Amy będzie się nami opiekować. Ufam jej. 

\- A, no słusznie. Słusznie. Porządna z niej dziewczyna. Słyszałem, że Dean założył wam jakiś fundusz?

\- Podobno. Nie wiem... Nie znam się na tym. - Cas bardziej był zaaferowany wycieraniem policzka maluszka z resztki mleka niż kombinacjami finansowymi, w których odgrywał jakąś niezrozumiałą rolę. - Czekaj, pójdę go przebrać, bo ma tu mokro przy szyjce, ulało mu się i pewnie zaraz narobi w pieluchę... Niby tylko leży a trzeba go przebierać po dziesięć razy dziennie! Idź do kuchni, Frank, poczęstuj się jabłecznikiem a ja ci zaraz zrobię kawę, taką jak lubisz! - krzyknął ze schodów. 

Franka nie trzeba było dwa razy zapraszać.

 

 

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

Dean wrócił przed wieczorem, zmęczony po długim dniu pracy. Spędził kilka godzin w tartaku, bo trochę mu się załoga zaczęła lenić i bumelować. Pańskie oko konia tuczy jak to mówią, więc osobiście przypomniał im o oczekiwanych standardach, opieprzył obiboków i kazał wytłumczyć z opóźnień w robocie. Syn synem, poświętowali, dostali premie, ale - ostrzegł - taryfa ulgowa się skończyła, czas wziąć dupę w troki i zacząć zarabiać. 

Jasna sprawa, że z tartaku forsy było tyle co kot napłakał. Przestał już dokładać do interesu, jak na początku, ale nadal przerabiali za mało zleceń, żeby zobaczyć solidne zyski. Kevin się wkurzał, że tracą czas na takie duperele, zamiast robić prawdziwą forsę, inwestować na giełdzie i skupować nieruchomości. Dean chętnie nadstawiał ucha, ale postanowił nie szaleć. Dopiero uczył się biznesu. Wyprawy na smoki były znacznie łatwiejsze niż zarządzanie finansami i tęsknił za czasami, gdy jeszcze nie był odpowiedzialny za całą cholerną watahę, mógł robić co chciał, jeździć od baru do baru, ścigać się, spać w motelach i nie martwić o podatki, promesy, procenty i uczciwość kontrahentów. 

Po tartaku pojechał na spotkanie do banku, podpisał korzystną umowę, poszedł na obiad z facetem, który znał kogoś, kto znał kogoś, kto mógł pomóc w paru sprawach ważnych dla rodziny. Bycie alfą okazywało się listą nudnych obowiązków... Czy nie przyjemniej byłoby spędzić ten dzień na polowaniu? Wrócić do omegi z bagażnikiem pełnym świeżego mięsa i zobaczyć w jego oczach podziw? Wdzięczność? Niestety, jelenie i łosie musiały ustąpić pola bardziej przyziemnym kwestiom: analizom, bilansom, optymalizacjom podatkowym i nawiązywaniem korzystnych znajomości. Wracając odbył jeszcze dwie albo trzy rozmowy naszpikowane prawniczym żargonem i odrętwiały ze znużenia dowlókł się do domu. 

Z ulgą zzuł buty i odwiesił kurtkę. Cas usłyszał go z góry i teraz pędził na złamanie karku, tupiąc bosymi stopami o schody a z ostatniego stopnia skoczył rączo w silne ramiona, krzycząc radośnie: Dean! Wreszcie jesteś! 

\- Jak Miś? - zapytał o najważniejszą kwestię, zaciskając palce na krągłych pośladkach, podczas gdy Cas bezwstydnie oplótł go nogami w pasie. 

\- Śpi. Był bardzo grzeczny! - Pochwalił z uśmiechem i oblizał wargi koniuszkiem języka. - A ty?

\- Też byłem grzeczny! - Zameldował. - Spałeś?

\- Po południu dwie godziny. Postawiłem koszyk Misia na twoim miejscu na łóżku, sam się położyłem obok i tak sobie spaliśmy obaj. - Cas zamrugał rzęsami wstydliwie, jak zawsze kiedy się chciał przymilić i ukraść całusa. Dean chwycił go mocniej, przycisnął, żeby się omega nie wyślizgnął z objęć i z pasją oddał pocałunek. Nygus smakował miętą, musiał dosłownie przed chwilą umyć zęby. Oczywiście powrót alfy go nie zaskoczył, znał się już na zegarku a Dean starał się nie spóźniać.

\- Mhm... smaczny... - mruknął, kiedy się od siebie oderwali, żeby nabrać tchu. - Ładnie pachniesz.

\- Ty też. - Cas wtulił nos w jego szyję. - Postaw mnie, to dam ci kolację. 

\- Gotowałeś?

\- Nie, bo mi zabroniłeś! - Odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Nie gotował. Chociaż nastawił pranie i wyszorował łazienkę. Alfa nie musi o tym wiedzieć a Ellen należy się pomoc. Biedna, cały dom jest teraz na jej głowie! Żeby nie kontynuować ryzykownego tematu wtrącił z niewinną miną: - Frank nas odwiedził.

Dean nie okazał zdziwienia. Chłopaki mu donieśli, jeszcze zanim Frank zbliżył się do ich posiadłości. Do domu teraz nie dostałby się nikt niepostrzeżenie, kontrolowali wjazdy i wyjazdy, okoliczne drogi i przejścia. Wydali fortunę na kamery i czujniki zamontowane w strategicznych miejscach, aby ułatwić patrolowanie doliny. Ukształtowanie terenu i naturalne zapory utrudniały poruszanie się obcym, nawet jeśli byli to traperzy czy kłusownicy. Frank, niestety, nie był obcy i świetnie znał wszystkie ścieżki. Przynajmniej się nie krył gdzieś po krzakach, przyjeżdżał ostentacyjnie tym swoim kaszlącym rzęchem z demobilu, jak panisko... Jeszcze pół roku temu wyzywał ich od sierściuchów i groził, że ich wystrzela srebrnymi kulami, a teraz proszę: wprasza się na kawę i ciasto, uzurpując sobie prawa do omegi! Jakby był jego przybranym ojcem, albo coś!

Alfie ta zażyłość stała kością w gardle, ale Frank co najmniej dwukrotnie pomógł wybronić tego głupka przed zbirami Uriela, raz nad rzeką i raz w jaskiniach, czym zyskał sobie niechętny szacunek i trochę wdzięczności, do której Dean w życiu by się nie przyznał, nawet na torturach. Wystarczyło, by tolerować buńczucznego weterana i nie utrzeć mu nosa wilkołaczym sposobem. Miał chęć, oj! Miał chęć pokazać mu kto tu rządzi, ale rozumiał, że chwilowy triumf skończyłby się płaczem omegi a na co mu w domu dramaty? Ostatecznie, niech się widują z omegą... Byle nie było powtórki z bolącego palca! Dlatego pozwalał, przymykał oczy, ale pilnował.

Poza tym gdzieś z tyłu głowy jak zatruty kolec tkwiła myśl, że Uriel jeszcze żyje i może coś knuć w odwecie z resztką swojej przetrzebionej watahy. Teraz, gdy omega wrócił na dobre a w dodatku zjawił się szczeniaczek, trzeba było uszczelnić ochronę. Dolina i ranczo miały stać się bezpieczną ostoją. Jeszcze rok, dwa lata temu myślał o tym miejscu przede wszystkim jak o bazie wypadowej. Ot, miejsce do odpoczynku, do planowania kolejnych skoków i wypraw. Do skitrania skarbów w jednej z licznych jaskiń czy gdzieś w leśnej rozpadlinie. Teraz najcenniejsze, co miał do ochrony to te dwa brzdące, jeden w kołysce a drugi tuż obok, z szerokim uśmiechem szczebioczący o mijającym dniu. 

\- Bardzo na mnie wyklinał? - Usiadł przy stole z butelką piwa, gapiąc się na tańczącego po kuchni Casa. No, nie dosłownie tańczącego, ale miał w ruchach coś takiego, że Dean nie mógł oderwać spojrzenia, zastanowiwszy się przelotnie, gdzie się podział tamten zahukany, ślepy chłopiec, którego zobaczył i przywłaszczył. Ten tutaj kręcił się dziarsko, wesoły, rozgadany, zadomowiony, w ładnych ubraniach... I Dean przyznawał w duchu, że z nich dwóch zdecydowanie woli tego teraźniejszego. Tamten miał w sobie pewną słodką nieporadność, słabość, ale był przy tym wiecznie skrzywiony, depresyjny, w seksie jak kawałek drewna, żeby nie powiedzieć sopel lodu. Szlochał jakby Dean mu wyrządzał straszną krzywdę! Na szczęście poszedł po rozum do głowy i zmienił podejście! Można być miłym? Można? Od razu przyjemniej wracać do domu ze świadomością, że czeka taka obsługa!

\- Właściwie to nie. - Prędko przekładał duszone mięso z brytfanki na talerz, szczodrze dołożył grillowanych warzyw i pieczonych ziemniaków, posypanych mieszanką ulubionych przypraw Deana. 

\- Nie skarżyłeś mu się, że chcesz zamarznąć w lesie? Dla mojego i Misia dobra? - Zażartował, przypominając niedawną aferę.

\- Nie docinaj! - Cas usiadł przy nim z miseczką startej marchewki i jabłka dla siebie. - Połogowy spadek hormonów! 

\- Spadek hormonów... Acha! - Dean kpiąco przeciągnął sylaby i energicznie wbił widelec w mięso.

\- Właśnie. Nie moja wina. - Cas zadarł nos i uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. - Powiedziałem Frankowi, że się mną opiekujesz. I Misiem. I jesteś najlepszym tatą i alfą i w ogóle. 

\- Akurat uwierzył! - Parsknął i zakrztusił się kęsem wołowiny. - Khm, khm... O, widzisz, nawet go tu nie ma a prawie się udławiłem przez niego! Pewnie siedzi w tej swojej norze i wbija igły w lalkę z moim zdjęciem. 

\- Frank nie uprawia voo-doo! - Cas obruszył się na to niecne podejrzenie. - On cię naprawdę... Naprawdę... Eee... No... - Zastanawiał się nad odpowiednim wyrażeniem i im dłużej myślał, tym mniej słów mu pasowało. 

\- Lubi? - Podpowiedział. - Przecież wiem, że mnie nie znosi. Może nie tak mocno jak Jody, ale prawie. On wie, że ja wiem i nie musimy się czarować. Nie musisz na siłę nas bratać. Razem z tą wariatką, szeryfem w spódnicy, no... dobrali się... jak w korcu maku... Utopiliby mnie w łyżce wody, gdyby mogli. A i ja za nimi nie przepadam... - Zerknął na omegę, który stężał z napięcia a uśmiech zastygł mu na wargach. - Ale nie zabronię im cię odwiedzać. Nie bój się. 

Może i by chciał zabronić. Co by jednak to dało? Płacz i żale. Ostatnie czego by sobie życzył, to pogrzebowa atmosfera w domu. Teraz, kiedy wreszcie zaczęło im się układać? A Miś? Potrzebuje szczęśliwego tatusia. Szalony weteran miał wiele wad, ale szczerze się troszczył o omegę i szczeniaczka. Mimo całego gadania o sierściuchach okazywał lojalność. Nie skąpił sobie sarkazmu i docinków, ale nie podburzał omegi do ucieczki, aprobował ich wspólne życie na ranczu i szorstko zachęcał Deana do opieki nad _tym cukierkiem_ \- jak sam go nazywał. Sammy naśmiewał się, że Dean zyskał teścia i był to teść z koszmarów, ale ostatecznie są gorsze rzeczy niż facet gotowy ruszyć z tobą ramię w ramię na wroga, nawet jeśli po drodze obrzuca cię wyzwiskami.

Cas odłożył widelec i pogłaskał go po ręku, ckliwym, babskim gestem próbując okazać wdzięczność. Uriel nie dopuszczał do spoufalania się z kimś spoza watahy a już z nie-wilkami to byłaby potwarz, za którą domagałby się surowej kary. Nie dopuściłby do takiego skandalu. To kolejna cecha, która ich różniła. Jego i Deana. Niegdyś Cas wierzył, że Uriel jest najmądrzejszym i najsilniejszym wilkiem na świecie, ale ostatnie miesiące mocno podkopały tę wiarę. Wciąż porównywał starą i nową rodzinę i coraz mocniej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że to nie pech, lecz szczęśliwe zrządzenie losu, lub może łaska Pierwszego Wilka postawiły na jego drodze Deana Winchestera.

Dean nie przejmował się tradycjami i odwiecznymi obyczajami wilków, o których tak często perorował Uriel podniosłym, nabożnym tonem. Dean nie dbał, co sobie o nim pomyśli jakiś obcy alfa, nie bał się, że ktoś zakwestionuje jego autorytet. Nie znosił sprzeciwów, wymagał posłuchu i robił tylko to, co sam uważał za słuszne, ale chociaż z początku Cas widział w nim jedynie bezwzględnego, prymitywnego drapieżnika, to ten obraz był zaledwie jedną z jego twarzy. Chłopaki go lubili i wybrali na alfę przewodnika, chociaż siłą ich nie trzymał, nie szantażował odbieraniem przywilejów, nie racjonował dóbr, nie szczuł jednych na drugich, nie gnębił, nie poniżał... Uriel nigdy by nie przyjął Franka w swoim domu, nie pozwoliłby mu się zbliżyć do omegi. Może nawet zabiłby go podstępnie i ograbił zwłoki... Chciwy wilk, gardzący ludźmi... Dean nie był taki! 

Znów poczuł skurcz w piersiach, nagłe wzruszenie złapało go za gardło i chciał Deanowi powiedzieć, jak bardzo go kocha. Gdybyż tylko zdobył się na odwagę!

\- Ja ciebie też. - Odezwał się Dean zwyczajnym tonem, odpowiadając na to nieme wyznanie, bo wszystko mu zdradził zapach omegi, rumieńce i rozszerzone źrenice. - Podasz pieprz? 

Cas podał pieprz, świeżą kawę, pikle i nastawił uszu w gotowości, czego Dean sobie jeszcze zażyczy, w czym mu jeszcze usłużyć.

\- Chodź tu! - Dean wreszcie przełknął ostatnie kęsy, otarł tłuszcz z warg wierzchem dłoni i przyciągnął go do siebie, sadzając na kolanie. - Stęskniłem się...

Sugestywnie przesunął ręką po jego udzie, zaciskając palce w miarę jak zbliżał się do rozporka. Mruknął z zadowoleniem, przyglądając się omedze z bliska.

\- Ładnie wyglądasz... Lubię, gdy się dla mnie stroisz. - Oznajmił, mile połechtany tym jak wiele wysiłku Cas wkłada, by mu się przypodobać. Poruszył nozdrzami, wciągając w płuca łagodną woń złożoną z dziesiątków drobnych nut: wyprasowanej gorącym żelazkiem bawełny, lawendowego mydła, pudru dla niemowląt, świeżo wysuszonych włosów i, to najważniejsze, najbardziej pociągającego zakątka, który kusił i działał na wyobraźnię, o którym marzył na jawie w najbardziej niespodziewanych momentach, którego mu już zaczęło brakować... Właśnie _tego_. Palce natrafiły opór w złączeniu nóg omegi i zatrzymały się, ale tylko na moment, jak podróżnik zatrzymujący się na rozstaju, by zdecydować o dalszym kierunku. Cas drgnął nerwowo i ścisnął kolana w mizernej próbie obrony, jakby zapomniał, jaką żelazną siłą dysponuje alfa, zwłaszcza gdy sięga po coś z taką determinacją. 

\- Nie... możemy... - wyjąkał, drętwiejąc a jego zalotny uśmiech gdzieś zniknął. - Dean.

\- Mhm? - mruknął, bez wysiłku penetrując interesujący obszar. - Już nie krwawisz?

\- Miś płacze. - Skłamał, blednąc i rozglądając się za Ellen, ale jak na złość zostali sami w kuchni i nikogo nie było w zasięgu wzroku, głosu. Może gdyby krzyknął... Czy krzyknąć? Dean się pogniewa... Co robić? Jak wybrnąć?, zastanawiał się gorączkowo, usiłując wstać, ale Dean trzymał go mocno. - Miś płacze. - Powtórzył piskliwie, wstydząc się tego łgarstwa i mając nadzieję, że Dean się opamięta na wspomnienie o maluszku. 

Nie krwawił, ale wciąż musiał wkładać w majtki podpaski, które zaleciła położna. Krępował się ich używać, były wielkie i niewygodne, ale bez nich zniszczyłby ubrania, pościel i zaplamił meble tą dziwną substancją, cieknącą z niego jak z pękniętego wazonu. Jessie uprzedzała, że może to potrwać jeszcze kilka dni, że się oczyszcza i że higiena jest teraz szczególnie ważna. Tyle razy o tym rozmawiali. Jeszcze nie można się kochać. Zresztą, sama myśl o tym sprawiała przykrość. Krocze wciąż trochę bolało, zwłaszcza po całym dniu chodzenia i stania. Na skurcze w podbrzuszu doraźnie pomagał termofor z ciepłą wodą, ale przecież nie mógł całego dnia spędzać zwinięty w łóżku z gorącymi okładami. Trzeba się było zająć Misiem, pomóc Ellen, podać obiad czy kolację Deanowi... Dochodził do zdrowia i cieszył się z nowej, lżejszej figury, ale nie był jeszcze gotów... 

Bał się. 

Wspomnienia trudów porodu szybko płowiały, to prawda, ale nie aż tak szybko. I zastanawiał się, jak teraz będzie... Czy _tam_ wszystko wróciło na swoje miejsce? Czy już nigdy nie będzie tak samo? Dziwił się, jak udało mu się wypchnąć z siebie Miśka, czy bardzo się rozciągnął w tamtym miejscu? Czerwienił się i wstydził rozmawiać o tym z kimkolwiek. Ciekawiło go, by samemu sprawdzić, włożyć ostrożnie palec podczas prysznica, ale skoro bardzo delikatne badanie przeprowadzone przez Jessie sprawiło mu przykrość, to nie odważył się jeszcze dotknąć tam w środku. Dean nie jest nawet w połowie tak uważny! Ma wielkie dłonie i szorstkie, silne palce, które ściskają za mocno, szczypią i pocierają bez wyczucia. Nie, niech nie pcha ich tam teraz, niech nie domaga się... Cas wiedział czego. Seksu. Deanowi zaczyna brakować seksu i cierpliwości... Obiecywał, że zaczeka, ale to alfa!

Jak się ratować, żeby go nie rozzłościć i nie obrazić? Gdzież ta Ellen?! 

\- Cas? - Dean odsunął się gwałtownie, uderzony falą znajomego odoru. Właśnie torował sobie pocałunkami drogę na jego karczek, gdy apetyczny smak jego szyi zmienił się w kwaśny i metaliczny, jakby polizał zaśniedziały kran. 

\- Miś! - rzucił wystraszony omega, zrywając się na równe nogi i kilkoma panicznymi susami opuścił kuchnię. 

Dean zamrugał z niedowierzaniem, próbując ogarnąć nieco przymglonym z pożądania umysłem, co właściwie się wydarzyło. Dopiero co się przytulali, omega tulił się i rzucał kokieteryjne spojrzenia, wyraźnie się wdzięczył i uwodził a teraz kicnął jak oszalały zając goniony przez sforę wyżłów...

\- Ej, ale...? - Zawiesił głos pytająco, gapiąc się na pusty hol i schody oświetlone nieco staroświecką lampą. - ...Co ja zrobiłem?

Wrzask Miśka przedarł się przez strop i dźgnął go jak srebrne ostrze, budząc ojcowski instynkt. Podniecenie spadło do zera, gdy przeskakiwał po trzy stopnie naraz i w kilka sekund dotarł do dziecinnego pokoju. 

\- Co jest?

\- Płacze... - Cas bezradnie i nieco chaotycznie próbował uspokoić malca, ale chłopczyk z każdym spazmatycznym oddechem darł się coraz głośniej i bardziej rozpaczliwie. Dean odebrał go stanowczym gestem i kazał omedze wyjść. 

\- Do sypialni! I zamknij drzwi! Zamknij drzwi. - Nie musiał podnosić głosu, każde słowo brzmiało jak rozkaz. Nawet Miś umilkł, otwierając zdziwione oczka. - No? I co, brzdącu? - Przemówił do niego łagodnie i poprawił ułożenie główki na wygodniejsze. - Nie rycz już, bo nie ma powodu. Co ten tatuś narobił, co? Przestraszył cię, bo brzydko pachniał, zgadłem? No? Zgadłem, tak?

Miś jeszcze się wiercił w jego objęciach, jeszcze marudził, ale opanowany i spokojny ton taty działał jak balsam. Ton i ciepło i bezpieczny chwyt, i miarowe bicie serca dobiegające z miejsca, do którego Miś przytulił się prawym uszkiem i policzkiem. Ten tata pachniał zupełnie inaczej niż tamten. Miś jeszcze nie wiedział dokładnie czym i dopiero za kilka miesięcy zacznie się mozolnie uczyć, że taty zapach składa się z takich tajemnicznych śladów jak warczące żelazne stworzenie zwane Impalą, drewno sosnowe, trociny i wysmagana chłodnym wiatrem płócienna kurtka... Zupełnie inny zapach niż tatusia! Bo tatuś pachnie jedzeniem i przytulaniem i wszystkim, co najmilsze. No, chyba że pachnie płakaniem i strachem! Miś wtedy też zaczynał płakać, coraz bardziej i bardziej, żeby nadszedł ratunek!

I właśnie nadszedł. Ten drugi tata sprawił, że płakanie zniknęło. Miś nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, czemu właściwie się zdenerwował. Na wszelki wypadek jeszcze sobie chlipnął raz i drugi, a potem ziewnął, bo ciągle by spał i nie lubił się budzić, o ile nie trzeba było jeść albo zmienić pieluchy. Ziewnął jeszcze raz i oczka zaczęły mu się kleić.

Dean rozejrzał się po pokoju. Przez poręcz łóżeczka zwieszał się miękki kocyk. Sięgnął po niego i dość niezgrabnie narzucił na synka, podłożył pod plecki. Trudno się manewrowało kruchym ciałkiem. Przyzwyczajony był do innych ciężarów. Worek złota. Ogon smoka... Pień drzewa do porąbania, tak. To mógł dźwigać bez większych problemów, przenieść, podrzucić, złapać w biegu. Ale Miś to całkiem co innego!

\- Tatuś to głupek... - Wyznał, podchodząc do okna i opuścił roletę. Zgasił lampkę. Sypialnia pogrążyła się w ciemnościach, tylko zielona dioda włączonej elektronicznej niani mrygała na komodzie. - Ale nasz głupek. Nasz własny, twój i mój. I będziemy się nim opiekować, co nie, szkrabie? Wiem, wiem. Przestraszyłeś się, ale nie trzeba się bać. Tata jest tutaj. Jestem tu i nie ma czego płakać. Nic się nie stało. Nic się nie stało... - Zapewnił a Miś najwyraźniej uwierzył, bo przeciągnął się, zamruczał pod nosem i zaczął zapadać w drzemkę. - Tatuś też się niepotrzebnie zdenerwował, bo jest głupiutki i myśli, że nie pamiętam, czego nam nie wolno... Chciałem go tylko trochę poprzytulać, nic więcej. Niepotrzebnie się wystraszył. 

Zielona dioda migała w sypialni Misia i w pokoju naprzeciwko, po drugiej stronie korytarza. Cas siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na podłodze koło łóżka i trzymał odbiornik w rękach, z napięciem słuchając niskiego, hipnotycznego głosu alfy, dobiegającego z głośnika.

\- Obaj nie lubimy, kiedy tatuś się denerwuje i brzydko pachnie, jak zardzewiała klamka... Fuj. Tak, fuj. Fuj, fuj, fuj... Co nie, brzdącu? Fuj. Wolimy, kiedy się uśmiecha... Hm? Tak, lubimy. I kiedy piecze te swoje ciasteczka... Wtedy się uśmiecha i jest zadowolony i my też jesteśmy zadowoleni i weseli, co nie? O! Słuchaj... Wpadłem na świetny pomysł! Twój tata jest genialny, Misiek... Serio, jestem genialny. Że też nie pomyślałem o tym wcześniej. No, ale co się odwlecze to nie uciecze, jak to mówią... Chcesz wiedzieć, co wymyśliłem? Na wiosnę zamówimy nowe meble do kuchni i taki nowoczesny piekarnik, żeby ten twój niemądry tatuś mógł sobie piec i piec, do woli. Ciasta, placki, babeczki, herbatniki i co tam jeszcze chce. Albo dwa piekarniki, jeden na mięsko, bo wilki tacy jak my lubią dobrze podjeść, a drugi na ciasteczka. No, co się roisz? Coś cię uwiera? Zrzuciłeś bombkę do pieluchy? Mhm, daj niuchnąć... Nie... Nic nie czuję... No, śpij już, brzdącu... Śpij... Pamiętam kiedy się urodził Sammy, twój wujek. Strasznie dawno temu... Cieszyłem się jak wariat, wiesz? Miałem nadzieję, że się będziemy razem bawić, łobuzować... Nie wyobrażasz sobie mojego rozczarowania, kiedy minął tydzień, miesiąc, drugi miesiąc a on wciąż był ryczącym pulpetem w śpiochach, dokładnie jak ty teraz i nawet w przybliżeniu nie przypominał kompana do zabawy. - Zaśmiał się i zaraz stłumił rechot, żeby nie budzić Miśka, który już trochę przysypiał, ale jeszcze gotów był się rozpłakać z byle powodu.

Wspomnienia nieco go rozrzewniły, oparł się o framugę a przed oczami stanął mu najwcześniejszy, zamazany obraz brata. 

\- Nie umiał mówić, biegać, pluć i gwizdać... Nawet nie umiał siedzieć. Łysy, gruby i brzydki... Przypominał przebraną małpkę, chociaż pewnie z małpki bardziej bym się wtedy cieszył... - Westchnął z komiczną przesadą, dając znać Misiowi, że wcale nie mówi tego poważnie. - Zdwało mi się, że jest zepsuty i chciałem, żeby rodzice go oddali do sklepu, gdzie go zgarnęli z półki "towary przecenione o pół ceny, młodsi bracia: wyprzedaż"... A propos rodzeństwa... Chyba nie chcesz być jedynakiem, co? Lepiej, żebyś miał towarzystwo. Jakąś własną, małą watahę szczeniaczków, z którymi mógłbyś broić i rozrabiać, hm? Nie mówię, że już, teraz, zaraz... Ale pomyślę o tym - wyszeptał malcowi do uszka i mrugnął porozumiewawczo. - Śpij i rośnij. O całą resztę zadba tata. - Ostrożnie włożył Misia do kołyski i nakrył cienką kołderką. Miś sapnął i zamknął powieczki, których rozmiar i delikatność rozczulały Deana w sposób, w jaki nic nigdy przedtem go nie rozczulało.  

Odczekał jeszcze dwie pełne minuty, aby upewnić się, że maluch głęboko zasnął i wrócił do sypialni. Lampa o szerokim kloszu roztaczała burszynową poświatę (Dean znał się na surowcach jubilerskich, które można było znaleźć w smoczych skarbcach) i ozłacała kontur omegi, skulonego koło nocnej szafki.

\- Dean? - Odstawił plastikowy odbiornik w owalnym kształcie. Klęknął. Nie wstawał, czekał. Dean też czekał, podparłszy się rękami na biodrach. Omega odchrząknął i uniósł dłoń w nieśmiałym geście zaproszenia. Dean zbliżył się powoli, nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać. Nie chciał go stresować, płoszyć. 

\- No?

\- Chodź... - szepnął zduszonym, drżącym głosem a gdy alfa się zbliżył, nie wstając z kolan sięgnął do metalowej klamry paska.

 

* * *

 

Dean potargał miękkie, ciemne włosy, próbując skupić wzrok na twarzy omegi. Biaława kropla powoli spłynęła mu z kącika ust na brodę, Cas wysunął język i odruchowo ją zlizał z najniewinniejszą miną pod słońcem. Rany!, Dean westchnął i nie dbając, żeby zapiąć spodnie rzucił się na łóżko.

Nie spodziewał się takiego prezentu. Cas mu obciągnął! Sam, z własnej inicjatwy, z niesamowitym entuzjazmem, którym nadrabiał niedostatki techniki. Fantastycznie! Zajebiście! Alfa chciał go przygarnąć, objąć, ale nie zdążył. Zmęczenie i błogość go pokonały, padł na poduszkę i zasnął w mgnieniu oka. 

Cas nakrył go kocem, wypłukał usta Listerinem i przejrzał się w lustrze z filuternym uśmiechem, nasłuchując przez niedomknięte drzwi łazienki beztroskiego chrapania. Odczuwał głębokie zadowolenie i dumę, że poradził sobie w trudnej sytuacji. Całkowicie samodzielnie, bez konsultacji i rady ze strony Amy lub Ellen! Dean dostał swoją porcję przyjemności nie łamiąc zakazu robienia _tych_ _rzeczy_. Cas nadal nie znajdował na nie odpowiedniego słowa i wciąż się czerwienił, gdy o nich myślał, ale przynajmniej nie musiał dziś ściągać majtek...

Świetny pomysł!, pogratulował sobie w duchu i wymknął się po cichu z sypialni, żeby zajrzeć do Misia.

Początkowo wydawało mu się, że nie będzie umiał się zajmować własnym maluszkiem, przerażała go odpowiedzialność za tak kruchą i bezbronną istotkę. Sam czuł się słaby i bezbronny i głupi w dodatku. Nie miał wykształcenia, nie miał zawodu, dopiero uczył się czytać i popracował zaledwie kilka miesięcy, gromadząc żałośnie mało oszczędności! Po odzyskaniu wzroku zetknął się z ogromem nowych rzeczy, z całym światem, który musiał poznać i nauczyć się nazywać!

A nowe życie z Deanem? Cała ta sprawa z Misiem? _TE RZECZY_? Dorosłość, która spadła na niego tak nagle? Tajemnice, które odkrywał, a wśród nich jedną z największych: on sam. Życie przewróciło mu się do góry nogami a zmiany podważyły wiele z tego, w co wierzył, co kiedyś uznawał za jedyne, słuszne i prawdziwe. Ile miewał wątpliwości, rozsterek! Pytań! Dopytywał Amy, Ellen i Deana o wiele spraw, które właściwie powinien znać i pewnie znałby, gdyby nie dorastał w watasze Uriela... 

Wstydził się tej swojej ignorancji, wstydził też przed maluszkiem i przepraszał go, że nie jest lepszym tatą, na jakiego Miś z pewnością zasługiwał. Jak dobrze, że miał wokół siebie bliskich, rodzinę i przyjaciół, na których mógł polegać! Tak się cieszyli, że Miś jest, że się urodził i oferowali pomoc w opiece! Jakże był im wdzięczny! Całe wsparcie, jakiego doświadczał w ostatnich tygodniach przynosiło niespodziewaną ulgę i z każdym dniem powoli, ale nieustannie nabierał ufności, że wszystko naprawdę się ułoży, że naprawdę sobie poradzi i że wychowanie szczeniaczka nie spoczywa tylko na jego wątłych barkach, więc nie musi się zamartwiać przyszłością Misia i wyobrażać najgorszych scenariuszy: tułaczki, bezdomności, poniżenia i śmierci głodowej.

Chociaż nic na to nie wskazywało na początku, Dean okazywał się dobrym ojcem! Zupełnie inaczej niż Uriel i wujowie ze starszyzny. Cas chwilkę stał nad kołyską podziwiając synka i przypominając sobie jak Dean go nosi, jak o niego dopytuje, jak dba żeby Miś miał ciszę i spokój i wszystko, czego potrzebuje. I mówi, że jest śliczny! Cas czuł falę gorąca za każdym razem, gdy to słyszał, bo Miś... Miał niebieskie oczka. Jak on. Minęło już trochę czasu a ich kolor się nie zmieniał, nie zieleniał, nie stawał podobny do oczu alfy. Mimo to Dean wiele razy podkreślał, że Miś... jest... _śliczny_. Że jest _najładniejszym_ szczeniaczkiem na świecie i że bardzo im się udał, nadzwyczajnie, pierwsza klasa i gdyby był jakiś konkurs na najlepszego szczeniaczka to pewnie wygrałby w cuglach. Bardzo dobry zestaw genów - przechwalał się alfa tonem dźwięczącym dumą. 

Miś był podobny do omegi a mimo to Dean go uwielbiał i uważał, że jest  d o s k o n a ł y.

\- Kocham cię, Misiaczku. Twojego tatę też - wyszeptał w ciemnościach.

Dean spał, Miś spał, więc Cas zbiegł na dół pomóc Ellen. Nie chciał, żeby cały dom został na jej głowie! Co prawda oganiała się od niego jak od utrapionej muchy, ale przecież schowanie talerzy i kubków do szafek, załadowanie zmywarki czy przetarcie mopem holu nie zabierało mu wiele czasu. Od małego przyzwyczaił się do prac domowych, nie umiał tak po prostu siedzieć na pupie i udawać, że o wszystko dbają krasnoludki! Ellen ciężko pracowała, podobnie jak reszta watahy. Każdy miał przydzielone zadania a on przynajmniej nie musiał chodzić na patrole!

Jejku! Wstawać w środku nocy, ubierać się ciepło w nieprzemakalne spodnie i specjalne kurtki, pakować termos do plecaka i przedzierać się przez zaspy, wypatrując śladów zwierzyny lub intruzów... Nosić ze sobą broń. Chronić ranczo... To brzmiało jak coś niesłychanie męskiego i wilczego, coś nęcącego jak jakaś wspaniała przygoda i w dodatku ważna, kluczowa rola. Służba! Przecież od tych patroli zależało bezpieczeństwo! Żeby spać mógł ktoś, ktoś musiał czuwać. Pilnować. Trwać w gotowości! A w razie niebezpieczeństwa walczyć i bronić! Och! Korciło go raz czy drugi, żeby się sprawdzić w ekstremalnych warunkach. Przed snem wyobrażał sobie siebie jak dzielnie brnie w śniegu, z flintą na plecach, wykazuje się nadzwyczajnym refleksem oraz heroizmem, w brawurowej akcji ratuje całe ranczo przed złoczyńcą (zwykle przypominającym z głosu i zapachu najgorszego z kuzynów: Phehiljaha) a Dean mu publicznie gratuluje, pod niebiosa wychwalając spryt i odwagę tego _bety_!

W marzeniach stawał się betą. Bardzo męskim, z wyrzeźbioną muskulaturą i niskim, grubym głosem siejącym popłoch wśród złych wilków!

Nawet dość pochopnie zaoferował, że z chęcią spróbuje patroli, ale po narodzinach Misia cieszył się, że Dean go wówczas wyśmiał i zabronił Rufusowi wliczać go do grafiku. Co prawda od machania mopem nie urosną mu wielkie bicepsy, ale to też ważna praca! Przyjemnie jest wracać do czystego domu... Pachnącego kotletami i ciastem i świeżo zaparzoną kawą. Kłaść się w świeżą pościel a rano znaleźć w szufladzie wyprane skarpetki i wyprasowaną koszulę. Dlatego wieczorem schodził na dół i rozglądał się za tym, co może zrobić. Obsługa pralki nie była aktem heroizmu ani powodem do wypinania piersi do orderów, ale cieszył go uśmiech Ellen i matczyny całus, który dawała mu w skroń, mówiąc: dobra robota, Cas, a teraz zmykaj do łóżka. Odpocznij. 

 

* * *

 

Na śniadanie zszedł później, bo Miś najpierw zapaskudził pieluchę, potem jadł, potem znów nabrudził, więc trzeba było go umyć i przebrać. Nie chciał się położyć, więc Cas musiał go trochę ponosić, śpiewając kołysanki i pomasować brzuszek, Miś beknął i przy okazji mu się troszkę ulało i znów trzeba było zmieniać brudny kaftanik, a przy okazji zasikaną pieluszkę. W brzuszku zrobiło się luźniej, więc Miś znów troszkę zjadł, ale niewiele, jakby sam nie wiedział, czy jest głodny czy nie, kaprysząc i marudząc i testując cierpliwość tatusia. 

\- Naprawdę jesteś alfą... - westchnął, odkładając go ostrożnie do kołyski. - A teraz co? Pobujać? Tak jest dobrze, czy będziesz się złościł? Masz zły humorek? Wstałeś lewą nogą, hm? No, już... już... Powiedz, co ci trzeba? Niewygodnie ci? Pokaż... Może cię coś uwiera? Wolisz poleżeć na boczku? Zobacz, na boczku lepiej? Daj, poprawimy łapeczkę, żeby ci nie ścierpła... Okay teraz, nic nie uciska?... Daj buzi. - Pomiział go w stópkę i pocałował w maleńki łokietek okryty mięciutką tkaniną. Zerknął na termometr, żeby skontrolować temperaturę w pokoju. Amy zaznaczyła markerem idealny poziom i kilka razy dziennie sprawdzał, czy Misiowi nie jest za zimno albo za ciepło.

Otworzył komodę kupioną w dziale mebli dla najmłodszych dzieci. Długo nie mógł się zdecydować, który wzór mu bardziej odpowiada a Dean zamiast pomóc oświadczył, że jemu jest wszystko jedno, byle nie wybrał biało-różowej wersji "dla księżniczki", więc wybrał taką z nóżkami i gałkami w kształcie kredek. Wydawała się przestronna, ale teraz pękała w szwach od miniaturowych koszulek, śpioszków, bluz, spodenek i pajacyków, a od wzorów i kolorów można było nabawić się oczopląsu. 

\- Tego jeszcze nie nosiłeś - mruknął, wyciągnąwszy kolejny uroczy komplet. - Musimy je szybko nosić, bo boję się, że wyrośniesz, zanim zdążę cię ubrać w każdą z tych rzeczy... Zostawię to tu, na wierzchu, żeby było pod ręką, kiedy znów się pobrudzisz. Jesteś jak twój tata! - Przewrócił oczami. - Też ciągle łazi brudny. Codziennie piorę jego ubrania... Ale on pracuje w tartaku i w lesie, a ty? Nie masz wymówki, prosiaczku... - Pogłaskał główkę, która zaczęła porastać ciemnym meszkiem, mięciutkim jak aksamit. - Pośpisz teraz? Mogę zejść na dół po kanapkę? Nie będziesz tęsknił? - Nachylił się, żeby sprawdzić czy Misiaczek wespał się głęboko. - Dobra, chyba dasz mi z pół godziny. Zdążę siku i śniadanko i wrócę do ciebie, obiecuję. 

\- Cas! No miałem już do was zajrzeć! - Dean wpadł na niego na półpiętrze, zgarnął w ramiona i z uczuciem pocałował. - Jak Miś?

\- Oporządzony i śpi. Umieram z głodu! - Wyznał, trąc powieki i może dlatego nie zauważył, jak Dean kuca i łapie go pod kolana. - DEAN!

\- Zaniosę cię, królewno. Myśmy już jedli, ale Ellen zostawiła ci kilka naleśników... - Przerzucił go sobie przez ramię i zbiegł po schodach. - Przez cały weekend nigdzie się nie wybieram, spędzimy go z Misiem!

\- Jeeej! - Wydusił, łapiąc go za pasek, żeby nie spaść. Wciąż się nie przyzwyczaił do tych szorstkich gestów, w mniemaniu alfy będących oznaką wielkiej zażyłości a może nawet czułości... Co szkodziło, żeby zszedł na własnych nogach? Albo z tym sadzaniem na kolanie... W ten sposób obu im było mniej wygodnie jeść, ale Dean się upierał i kończyło się tym, że używali jednego talerza i pili z jednego kubka, za czym Cas nie przepadał, bo wolał słodkie kakao na mleku, a Dean pijał najczęściej czarną, gorzką kawę. 

\- Już obgadałem z Ellen, że zajmie się małym około dziesiątej, a my pojeździmy sobie skuterem śnieżnym! Cieszysz się? - Postawił go równie gwałtownie jak poderwał. Cas chwycił się rantu stołu i spojrzał alfie w oczy, licząc że to jeden z jego głupawych żartów.

\- Eee... Skuterem? - Zerknął na swoje stopy w miękkich papuciach i na okno, wymalowane przez mróz w białe ornamenty. Dolinę pokrywała gruba warstwa białego puchu, co wyglądało bardzo malowniczo i romantycznie.

Tylko wyglądało, bo większość tego _puchu_ to śnieg z warstwą lodu trzeszczącego pod stopami, a głębiej zbitego pod własnym ciężarem w bryłki i twardego jak kamień. Przekonał się o tym boleśnie, gdy podczas tamtego nieszczęśnego spaceru klapnął na tyłek. Nabił sobie solidnego guza na pośladku! Poza tym minusowa temperatura! Zimno! Grubo poniżej zera! Szczypie w policzki i nos, brr! Po co wychodzić, jeśli się nie musi? A już jazda na skuterze to kompletne wariactwo! Co ten alfa wymyśla?

\- Garth pożyczy ci kombinezon i kask, buty masz, dam ci jedną parę z moich rękawic, tych grubych, nie noszę ich, bo są niewygodne, ale dla ciebie będą okay. - Dean terkotał jak karabin maszynowy, dysponując i wydając polecenia, podczas gdy omega nakładał na talerz naleśnika i polewał syropem klonowym. Nie zachwycał go pomysł tej wycieczki. Widywał chłopaków na skuterach, szalejących wokół jeziora i na spadzistych łąkach, przechodzących w coraz bardziej strome zbocza okolicznych gór. Skóra mu cierpła na myśl, że usiądzie na jednym z tych hałaśliwych potworów i pogna ze świstem, wzbijając spod płóz tumany śniegu. 

\- A może odwiedzimy Franka? Zawiózłbym mu zupę... - spytał chytrze jak lis. 

\- Za daleko na skuter. - Dean machnął ręką. - Poza tym nie jesteśmy Meals on Wheels, a Frank nie jest niedołężnym emerytem, żeby mu wozić obiady. Ostatnio upolował łosia, ma mięsa na pół roku. Nie musisz go dokarmiać. - Uspokoił omegę, chociaż Cas jakoś nie wydawał się ucieszony.

\- To może weźmiemy dżipa i pojedziemy na zakupy do Meg? A po drodze odwiedzimy Jody?

Dean zmrużył powieki i czujnie niuchnął, próbując wybadać nastrój omegi.

\- A może przyniesiesz to, co schowałeś pod fotelem u Misia? - spytał, nie siląc się na surowy ton. Cas zbladł i odstawił talerz z nadgryzionym naleśnikiem. - Kicaj, króliczku. 

\- Dean, ja nie chciałem... - pisnął, ale ruszył posłusznie po pstryknięciu palcami. Jak Dean odkrył jego sekret? Fotel w pokoiku Misia stał w rogu na czterech toczonych drewnianych nóżkach, dzięki czemu można było pod niego wsunąć coś o wymiarach powiedzmy... pudełka...

Do butów.

Cas na klęczkach je wygrzebał i zawrócił do kuchni, a im niżej schodził, tym trudniej mu było opanować łzy. 

\- Przepraszam, ja... ja... - Wyjąkał, gapiąc się na alfę z przepraszającą miną. - To nie tak jak myślisz...

Dean zabrał pudełko i zajrzał pod pokrywkę. Jeden po drugim wyjął znajdujące się w nim przedmioty: opróżniony do połowy słoik marmolady, prawie pusty słoik po maśle orzechowym, zawinięte w papierowy ręcznik cztery sucharki, pół torebki płatków śniadaniowych i pleśniejący kawałek żółtego sera. Podniósł brew pytająco.

\- Dobrze, że nie schowałeś mi tego pod poduszkę... - mruknął i zgarnął wszystko z powrotem do pudełka a pudełko wyrzucił do śmieci. Szkło brzęknęło, uderzając o plastikowe dno pojemnika. - Czego ryczysz?

Cas odruchowo skulił ramiona, oczekując kary, krzyku, wyrzutów... 

\- Nie ukradłem... - Wychlipał na swoją obronę. - Ellen chciała wyrzucić, to wziąłem, ale nie ukradłem!

\- Przeterminowe płatki, spleśniały ser i brudne słoiki po dżemie... Cas, czy ty już nie masz co robić, tylko nurkować w śmieciach i urządzać zsyp pod łożkiem Misia? 

\- Nie pod łóżkiem...

\- Ale w jego pokoju! - Huknął ostrzej niż planował. - Chcesz mu wyhodować karaluchy do zabawy? 

\- Nie... Ja... 

\- Głodny chodzisz?

\- Nie!

\- Brakuje ci jedzenia?

\- Nie...

\- Ktoś ci zabrania korzystać ze spiżarni? Wydziela? Ogranicza? 

\- Nie, nie, ja... Dean, przepraszam. - Złożył ręce i prawie klęknął przed nim, pełen skruchy. Alfa przemaszerował do szafki, wyciągnął jeden z największych plastikowych pojemników na żywność firmy Tupperware i postawił na blacie. 

\- Nie rycz. - Przykazał, otwierając szafki i zapełniając pojemnik hermetycznie zamkniętymi słoikami kremu czekoladowego i fistaszkowego, konserwą mięsną, garścią batoników, puszką brzoskwiń w syropie i paczką słonych krakersów. Zamknął pokrywkę i podsunął przez blat w kierunku omegi. - Schowaj gdzie uważasz. Przynajmniej teraz nie będzie się psuć i śmierdzieć. 

Cas wytarł oczy rękawem szlafroka. 

\- No, nie każ mi powtarzać. Schowaj i zejdź dokończyć śniadanie, ty mała, wkurwiająca cholero. Na Pierwszego Wilka, szlag mnie kiedyś trafi przez ciebie... - westchnął przeciągle. - No, jazda. Na co się gapisz?

Cas zamrugał, jak wybudzony ze snu i oślepiony jaskrawym światłem. 

\- Jesteśmy już w niedoczasie! Ruchy, ruchy, panienko! Skuter czeka, a Miś nie pozwoli nam urwać się na długo... - Alfa zaklaskał, popędzając go gestem. - Chomik, taka jego mać... - Dodał pod nosem, gdy Cas już oddalił się na tyle, żeby nie słyszeć. 

Wbrew ostrym słowom i szorstkim gestom zrobiłby wszystko, żeby uleczyć tego dziwnego wilczka z gorzkich wspomnień, które kazały mu wciąż bać się głodu, wciąż podsycały w nim niepewność i lęk o przyszłość. Co się roiło w jego głowie? Jakie strachy podtruwały go i zmuszały do takich zachowań? Zamiast wyrzucić resztki, schował je na czarną godzinę... Rany. 

Dean chciałby raz na zawsze przekonać go, że tamten rozdział życia się skończył, że teraz ma innego alfę. Lepszego. Który dba o to, aby ani on, ani Miś, ani nikt inny w watasze nie martwił się o pełen talerz. Co za idiota, że tego jeszcze nie rozumie. W końcu może pojmie, tymczasem niech już sobie ma ten zapas. Niech go sobie ukryje w jakimś zakamarku, skoro ma to mu poprawić humor. 

Dean chciał mu poprawić humor. Chciał, żeby Cas był zadowolony, szczęśliwy. Chciał go zasypać prezentami, chciał mu pokazywać świat, zabierać ze sobą w nowe miejsca i obserwować jak twarz omegi rozświetlają zaciekawienie, radość i wdzięczność. Chciał, żeby ten wilczek, ten śmieszny, mały omega, tak pokrzywiony w dzieciństwie a mimo to tak promienny, czuły i szczodry, co nieraz już udowdnił, żeby ten omega go pokochał. Żeby był jak wczoraj wieczorem... Cały jego. 

Nie rozumiał w pełni, skąd w nim wezbrało tyle pragnień wobec Casa. Tłumaczył sobie, że to przez Misia, że jest wdzięczny za Misia i za to, co Cas robi w domu, za to całe zajmowanie się alfą, usługiwanie i okazywane alfie przywiązanie, a nawet za to, że Cas wczoraj sam z siebie chciał dać mu rozkosz, chociaż mógł się wymówić niedyspozycją, zmęczeniem... Tłumaczył sobie, że jest dobrym alfą, który dba o swojego omegę, że wypełnia honorowy obowiązek wobec niego, ze względu na szczeniaczka. Próbował oszukać sam siebie, że chodzi o coś innego niż...

...miłość.

Jeszcze mu to nie przechodziło łatwo przez gardło, jeszcze się wzbraniał, by przyznać, że go kocha.

Naprawdę kocha.

I czuje się kochany.

 

 

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

Cas wciągnął kombinezon Gartha do połowy ud i zaczął podskakiwać z frustracją, nie mogąc przepchnąć go wyżej.

\- Wreszcie tyłek ci urósł! - Ucieszył się Dean na ten widok i siarczyście go klepnął, aż się omega potknął o własne stopy.

\- Auć! - Jęknął z wyrzutem i aż się obejrzał, jakby był w stanie zobaczyć czerwony ślad przez grube ~~rajstopy~~ kalesony. - Boli!

\- Przecież cię musnąłem tylko! - Dean wzruszył ramionami lekceważąc mazgajstwo omegi. - Lekuchno.

\- Lekuchno, akurat! - Obraził się i ściągnął za ciasne ubranie, po czym zaplótł ręce na piersiach. - Nie mogę jechać. Nie mam w czym.

\- Ellen! - Wrzasnął alfa, wywołując ją z salonu, gdzie oglądała talk show. - Jo chyba nie zabrała swoich zimowych ciuchów do Kalifornii?

\- Nie chce mi się grzebać na strychu! - Machnęła i wróciła na kanapę, po namyśle rzucając im podpowiedź. - Może w tym pudle z napisem: zimowe rzeczy Jo?

\- Mnie też się nie chce grzebać! - Zbuntował się Cas. - Muszę iść do Misia!

\- Miś śpi a czas ucieka! - Alfa rzucił się za nim po schodach, Cas zaczął uciekać, obrazek spadł po drodze i ogólnie zrobiło się dużo pisku, śmiechu i bardzo dorosłych, bardzo wilczych odgłosów, aż Ellen musiała nieco pogłosić.

\- A tym co? - spytał Bobby, zrzucając brudne buty od progu. Rufus chwilę nasłuchiwał z uwagą, póki nie dobiegł go stłumiony jęk i szept: _masz zimne ręce!... Ale jaki okład?!... Dean, nie wygłupiaj się..._

\- Kogoś tu rozpiera energia... - mruknął, wlokąc się do kuchni po kubek kawy. Wysupłał zza pazuchy piersiówkę, bo kawę to lubił po irlandzku, z solidną zawartością wody ognistej. - A podobno młodzi rodzice nie śpią i snują się jak zombie...

\- Wlej i mnie! - Zażądał Bobby, podsuwając kubek pod wylot piersiówki. - Powiem ci, że my z Ellen dopiero teraz odsypiamy, odkąd Dean dostał prohibicję.

\- Nie pleć! - Ellen ofuknęła go, żeby nie zdradzał sekretów młodej pary.

\- A co? Może nie hałasowali tak, że aż tynk się sypał z sufitu? - spytał retorycznie i z ulgą przywitał rozchodzące się po członkach ciepło. - Dupa mi skostniała w tym garażu. Daj no, maleńka, coś na ząb.

\- Teraz to maleńka... - burknęła pod nosem, ale zaczęła szykować dwa talerze gęstego gulaszu, który perkotał w rondlu od rana. Zimą zawsze trzymała w pogotowiu coś sycącego i rozgrzewającego dla zziębniętych wilków. - A co mi tu tak gorzelnią cuchniecie? Jeszcze nie ma południa a wy już na gazie!

\- Dla zdrowotności, po naparstku... - Wytłumaczył obronnie Bobby, nie chcąc zadzierać z rozjuszoną żoną.

\- Już ja ci dam zdrowotność! - Pogroziła palcem. - Skarpety grube zakładaj i ciepłą bieliznę to nie będziesz musiał naparstkować!

Bobby wymienił skonfundowane spojrzenie z Rufusem, ale i jemu się nie upiekło. Wymalowane na jego twarzy poczucie wyższości, że "mnie przynajmniej żadna baba nie truje o flanelowych gaciach" Ellen szybko starła groźnym:

\- Ty też! Żaden z was nie jest już młokosem i musicie o siebie dbać! Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy mamy szczeniaczka w domu! Jeszcze mi tu brakuje jakiegoś tfu, zapalenia płuc! Deanowi trzeba pomóc, przypilnować rancza, niech ma więcej czasu dla dziecka, a wy tylko przesiadujecie w tym garażu, bąki zbijacie i na zmianę whisky i piwo, piwo i whisky! Wątroby na loterii wygraliście? - Gderała, gniewnie brzęcząc sztućcami i garnkami. - Młodym byście przykład dali! Pokazali trochę odpowiedzialności!

\- No, przecież... - Zaczął Bobby niewyraźnie a Rufus zrobił urażoną minę, że skąd te nieuprawnione sądy i kalumnie rzucane pod ich adresem? Przecież są bardzo odpowiedzialni! Wolał jednak nie wdawać się w dyskusję, która nie wiadomo czym mogłaby się zakończyć.

\- Już ty mi się tu  nie krzyw! Znam ja was obu jak zły szeląg! - Ellen nie dała się zbić z pantałyku. - Jazda, umyć ręce i siadać do stołu. A ty, mój panie, zmień skarpety na wełniane i nie chcę słyszeć, że kaszlesz, bo taką ci zaordynuję kurację!... - Postraszyła, na co Bobby położył uszy po sobie i posłusznie zniknął w łazience.

\- Strasznie się wojownicza zrobiła ostatnio - wyszeptał Rufus konspiracyjnie, gdy obaj stali nad umywalką jak dwa przerośnięte, brodate przedszkolaki, w sekrecie łapiąc jeszcze po łyku z piersiówki. - Kiedyś taka nie była.

Bobby tylko rzucił zbolałe spojrzenie, bo zmiany zaczęły się niespostrzeżenie, jakoś je przeoczył, później lekceważył a teraz już było za późno na reakcje i temperowanie tych dyktatorskich zapędów. Wszystko wina omegi! To w ciągu kilku miesięcy od jego pojawienia się Ellen odkryła w sobie walkirię i samozwańczą obrończynię _uciśnionych_. Uciśnionych, akurat! Omega teraz to jak pączek w maśle, w puchu i w miodzie obtoczony! Dean by kark przetrącił każdemu, kto by się na niego choćby słomką zamachnął. Nie trzeba mu większych adwokatów. A teraz jeszcze się skrupia na biednych emerytach, bo trzeba pomagać alfie! Może jeszcze mu nosek podetrzeć i dupkę wysmarkać?, pomyślał zgryźliwie. Dorosły jest, ojcem został, niech sobie radzi! Co mają jego własne gacie i piersiówka Rufusa do zarządzania watahą? Bobby się już dawno wypisał z prowadzenia wilków. Albo się Dean wykaże, albo poszukają sobie innego szefa, ot co!, doszedł do buntowniczych wniosków. Zanim jednak podzielił się nimi z Rufusem, usłyszeli Casa, tupiącego po schodach w dół, a za nim ciężkie kroki Deana. 

\- To nie ja go obudziłem! Wziąłeś pieluchy?

\- Pieluchy, chusteczki i smarowidło na dupę. - Potwierdził młody ojciec grubiańsko, taszcząc koszyk wypchany utensyliami. - Nie potknij się!

\- Zaraz dam mleczko... Nie denerwuj się... - Cas przekonywał szczeniaczka, tuląc go w objęciach w drodze do kuchni. - A ty nie mów brzydko! Miś jest za mały na takie wyrazy!

\- Jakie znów wyrazy?

\- Na de! - Rzucił Cas potępieńczo a Dean parsknął śmiechem na ten objaw pruderii. 

\- A kto to wstał? - Zagruchała słodko Ellen na ich widok. - Już wstawiam wodę.

\- Dean tak hałasował, że niedźwiedzia by obudził! - Poskarżył się omega, kołysząc i uspokajając marudzącego berbecia. Ellen dopiero teraz zauważyła, że wciągnął na siebie wściekle różowy kombinezon Jo, znaleziony wśród innych rzeczy, których nie potrzebowała na uniwersytecie Stanforda. - I przeklina przy Misiu!

\- Nie przeklinam!

Dean był znany z obcesowego języka, chwilami nieokrzesany, ale z pewnością nie miał złych intencji, jeśli chodzi o Misia, był jego oczkiem w głowie. I Cas też, chociaż niezupełnie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. 

\- Pasuje jak ulał! - Szczerze pochwaliła, chcąc zmienić temat, by uniknąć sprzeczki.

\- Tylko kolor... - Zmarszczył brwi krytycznie, zerkając w dół po sobie i przyginając nogę w kolanie, jakby pozował przed niewidzialnym lustrem. - Wolałbym czarny.

\- Kupię ci czarny albo granatowy, jaki chcesz. Dziesięć ci kupię, kiedy się wreszcie wyrwiemy do miasta. - Obiecał Dean szczodrze, stawiając koszyk na kuchennej ladzie. - Misiu, nie płacz, zaraz dostaniesz szamę. Daj mi go, a ty ganiaj po butelkę, bo nam tu zaraz dom rozniesie, ta trąba jerychońska...

\- Płucka małe, ale zdrowe. - Zgodził się Rufus, obchodząc ich dookoła z respektem. Zapach i widok szczeniaczka wzbudzał w mężczyznach dziwną ostrożność. Nie strach, nie... Ale właśnie jakąś szczególną uważność. Przecież ten smyk był nie większy od bochenka chleba! Ścisnąć go niechcący i nieszczęście gotowe. Cas nigdy nie widział, do czego Dean jest zdolny, co potrafił zrobić ze smokiem... A Rufus bywał świadkiem jak te ręce łamały potężne kości z obrzydliwym chrzęstem, aż gruba, łuskowana skóra pękała jak plastik. Krew bryzgała na wszystkie strony...  Brr! A bójki z innymi wilkami gdzieś w ciemnych zaułkach? Mało to razy bił się sam z trzema, czterema napastnikami a kwadrans później wracał uśmiechnięty i rozluźniony na jeszcze jedną whisky? 

Omedze się może zdawało, że poznał brutalną stronę alfy i wie o nim wszystko, a nie wiedział nic. Rufus widział Deana skąpanego w świeżej jusze buchającej z rozszarpanych tętnic potwora, z dzikim grymasem triumfu odrzucającego martwy łeb pod ścianę a teraz tymi samymi rękami trzymającego tego pędraka podobego bardziej do ślepego kocięcia... Rufus odruchowo przyjrzał się własnym dłoniom, wielkim i żylastym, pokrytym na knykciach i opuszkach stwardniałą skórą, z czarnymi obwódkami pod paznokciami. Jakże nimi dotknąć tę miauczącą drobinę? Jeśli chodzi o szczeniaczaki, to hołdował tradycyjnemu podziałowi ról. Facet powinien się trzymać z daleka od drobiazgu, to babska dziedzina!

\- Mam jedzonko! - Cas sprawnie zakręcił butelkę i wstrząsnął, sprawdził kilka kropli na nadgarstku, czy nie za gorące i wyciągnął ramiona po Misia.

\- Ja go nakarmię a wy idźcie! No, idźcie, idźcie! - Ellen przejęła głodomorka, pozwalając im na krótką przepustkę od rodzicielstwa. - Misiu, nie wyj, patrz... smoczek... Czujesz mleczko? Dobre mleczko? No, jedz i duży rośnij, to też będziesz jeździł na skuterze. - Przekonywała głosem zarezerwowanym tylko dla najmłodszego członka watahy.

Bobby zasiadł za stołem nad talerzem gulaszu, ale nie wziął kęsa, zagapiwszy się na nią. Z noworodkiem na ręku wyglądała o dwie dekady młodziej, jej twarz się rozpogodziła, rysy zmiękły a pionowa zmarszczka między brwiami, nadająca jej surowego wyrazu, zniknęła jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki. Biły od niej ciepło i matczyna czułość, coś bardzo kobiecego, prawie dziewczęcego, co bardzo, ale to bardzo mu się podobało.

\- Baby. - Westchnął Rufus, z wielkim apetytem wiosłując widelcem, bo jemu akurat bardziej podobał się gulasz niż cudza żona. - Żeby na nas patrzyły tak jak na te śmierdzące kurduple!

\- Miś to nie kurdupel! - Oburzył się Cas, dzielnie stając w obronie synka, chociaż zwykle wstydził się i czuł nieswojo w towarzystwie starszych i ważniejszych wilków. Wzrokiem poszukał Deana, żeby sprawdzić co alfa na to. Czy pozwoli obrażać szczeniaczka? - I nie śmierdzi... - Dodał ciszej.

\- Nie słuchaj tego zrzędy! - Dean chwycił go od tyłu i wyniósł do holu, pieszczotliwie gryząc płatek ucha. Kazał usiąść na schodku. - Pomogę ci z butami.

\- Sam umiem!

\- To nie te twoje Uggsy, tylko _prawdziwe_ buty! Do chodzenia po lesie, a nie skakania między werandą a samochodem... - Z jego słów biła pogarda wobec mięciutkich, błękitnych botków omegi, które w jego ocenie nie wytrzymywały konkurencji z traperami o metalowych okuciach, na grubej, głęboko żłobionej podeszwie. - Siadaj i patrz, jak robię! - Dał mu żartobliwie po łapach, gdy Cas złapał koniec długiego sznurowadła.

Klęknął i oparł stopę omegi na swoim udzie, żeby lepiej mu zademonstrować złożoną strukturę i funkcjonalność, będących ukoronowaniem technologicznego rozwoju obuwnictwa. 

\- Widzisz tu na zewnątrz? To tworzywo wymyślone dla NASA, którego używano w skafandrach kosmonautów. - Ekscytował się jak nastolatek. - Widzisz ten elastyczny kołnierz? To model, jaki noszą polarnicy, specjalne uszczelnienia zapobiegają dostaniu się do środka śniegu i odmrożeniom. A w środku, patrz na te wkładki i przeszycia, wszystkie szwy schowane, żeby nie dopuścić do otarć... Osiem różnych rodzajów tkaniny i wyściółki, żeby dobrze odprowadzały wilgoć, ale jednocześnie nie dopuszczały do przegrzania. W kostkach usztywnienia chroniące przed złamaniami, kiedy się poślizgniesz i przewrócisz. Membrany amortyzujące nacisk na podeszwy i chroniące ścięgna. W przyszwach żebrowania z poliwęglanów dla ochrony przed uszkodzeniem, kiedy ci sanki przejadą po palcach. To się czasem zdarza... Nawet sznurowadła są specjalnie zaprojektowane, o wiele lepsze od zwykłych. Odporne na przetarcia, wilgoć i temparaturę ... - Wyjaśniał, regulując wiązanie, aby jak najlepiej dopasować je do wąskich stóp omegi. - Masz tu luz w palcach. Gdybym cię zabierał na wyprawę, musiałbyś nosić mniejszy rozmiar, ale pół godzinki na skuterze wytrzymasz... 

\- Dean, ja... - Cas chciał mu wyznać, że ta jazda wcale go nie pociąga. A właściwie to się trochę boi. Widział wcześniej szaleństwa chłopaków na śniegu i jakoś nie czuł, że też musi. Zanim jednak zdołał to z siebie wydusić, nagle ciasno opięty kombinezon poluzował się na brzuchu. - Ojejku!

Obaj spojrzeli na rozchodzący się suwak, Cas z przerażeniem, Dean ze śmiechem. 

\- Mówiłem, że jestem za gruby! - Prawie się rozpłakał, podrywając się na nogi, żeby uciec, ale Dean go posadził i przytrzymał. - Jo będzie zła, nie dość że wzięliśmy bez pytania, to jeszcze zniszczyłem!

\- Nie będzie. Odkupię jej lepszy, nie rycz. Zresztą nie jest jej teraz potrzebny, prędzej pianka do surfowania i stos bikini... - mruknął, podejrzewając, że Jo specjalnie uciekła tak daleko spod skrzydeł zaborczej matki, by wreszcie zakosztować wolności i nurzać się w hedonizmie, spędzać dnie na plaży i flirtować z aspirującymi aktorami o wyrzeźbionych mięśniach i olśniewających uśmiechach. Ten stary kombinezon obchodzi ją pewnie tyle co zeszłoroczony śnieg. - No, nie rycz. Teraz wiem, po kim Misiek jest taki histeryk... - Przewrócił oczami i dał mu całusa. - To tylko suwak. 

\- Jestem gruba beczka... - Chlipnął, gdy alfa go objął i obsypał kaskadą pocałunków w policzki, szyję, usta i wszędzie gdzie sięgnął. - Tłuścioch!

\- Jesteś... Mhm... - Dean chciał coś powiedzieć, ale był na to zbyt zajęty i mógł tylko pomrukiwać, że wręcz przeciwnie, że całkiem odwrotnie. - Hm... mmm...

\- Nic na mnie nie pasuje! - Cas odchylił się, przygnieciony ciężarem alfy a kant stopnia wbił mu się w kręgosłup. - To może ja się przebiorę w dres a ty pójdziesz sam na ten...

\- Nie. Żadne takie, królewno. - Dean przerwał czynne i bardzo przyjemne pocieszanie omegi, wisząc nad nim w dość niewygodnej pozycji. - Zobaczysz, spodoba ci się. Nie marudź. 

\- Ale suwak!

\- Załóż na to sweter. Kurtka jest ciepła, nie zmarzniesz. - Zarządził, wstając i pociągnął go za dłoń do pionu. - Idę się odlać. O, przypomniało mi się... - Powiedział, zerkając na drzwi wyjściowe. - Powiedz Rufusowi, żeby przestał się opierdalać i pogonił chłopaków z podjazdem. Mieli odśnieżyć, a widziałem rano, że zaspy już sięgają po chuja... - Dokończył z łazienki.

Cas przymknął powieki w poczuciu bezradności wobec wulgaryzmów, w których alfa się lubował. Doprawdy, mógłby się wyrażać bardziej elegancko! I jak powtórzyć te słowa Rufusowi? Westchnął grobowo, bo z jednej strony musiał wykonać polecenie, a z drugiej wstydził się _kazać_ coś innemu wilkowi z watahy. Rufus był prawie tak stary jak Bobby, miał prawie taką samą pozycję, dyrygował resztą chłopaków nadzorując patrole i wykonywanie prac na ranczu. I był wielki. Naprawdę wielki, silny i groźny. Gdzie takiemu omedze do niego, żeby tak stanąć i... 

Cas unikał nawet zwracania się do niego bezpośrednio o ile się dało schodził mu z drogi jak starszyźnie ze starej watachy. Nie żeby podejrzewał, że Rufus zrobi mu krzywdę, Dean by raczej nie pozwolił, ale lepiej na zimne dmuchać i nie prowokować wilka, który mógłby cię przegryźć jednym kłapnięciem szczęki, prawda?

\- Co, mały? - Bobby spojrzał przez ramię, sięgając właśnie po piwo z lodówki. Jedno dla siebie, drugie dla Rufusa. Cas przełknął ślinę i pożałował, że Ellen zajęta jest Misiem w salonie, gdzie wygodnie przysiadła na kanapie i czekała aż mu się odbije po karmieniu. Wolałby sam się nim zająć i mieć z głowy całą tę wyprawę skuterem i mówienie Rufusowi, że ma się nie... nie... op... Hm.

Kaszlnął, bo nawet w myślach nie był w stanie powtórzyć tego słowa. I tego drugiego też, tym bardziej. Tego na ch... 

\- Bo... Dean mi kazał... powiedzieć... - wydukał, przestępując z nogi na nogę. - Bo... Żeby... no, bo... chodzi o podjazd... Kazał mi... mi... - Coraz bardziej się jąkał. Czy powiedzieć: _panie_ Rufusie? Czy raczej użyć jakiejś ogólnej, bezosobowej formy? Że ten podjazd powinien być odśnieżony... 

\- Niech ktoś się weźmie za łopatę, bo jak ja się wezmę, to wióry polecą. - Oznajmił spokojnie Dean, stając za nim i Cas od razu poczuł się lżej i bezpieczniej.

\- Walt się weźmie. - Rufus wytarł resztkę sosu kawałkiem chleba i odstawił brudny talerz. - Posłałem go rano na dach, bo nieźle napadało od przedwczoraj. Dach ważniejszy. - Wytłumaczył, żeby alfa sobie nie myślał, że chodzi o unikanie roboty. - Ale podjazd też zrobi.

\- I niech poleci pługiem do Pinewood. Droga powinna być przejezdna, gdyby trzeba było z Miśkiem... - Alfa urwał, bo chociaż nie był przesądny to lepiej nie kusić losu. To był ostatnio jego największy stres, że Misiek się nagle rozchoruje a oni zakopią się w drodze do kliniki. Albo Amy zakopie się w drodze do nich. 

\- Drogę zrobił Ed wracając z nocnej wachty. - Wtrącił Bobby. - Chłopaki wiedzą, co mają robić. 

\- Bo przypominam po kilka razy... - Zaczął z irytacją, ale Bobby uciszył go gestem, na co tylko on sobie pozwalał.

\- Czasem muszą coś zjeść, wysrać się i przespać, synu. - Przypomniał młodemu alfie, że wataha to nie obóz pracy.

Dean fuknął przez zęby, ale powstrzymał się od dalszych wymówek. Bobby miał rację, nie można zajeździć ich obowiązkami. Większość z nich przystała do Winchestera, bo podobał im się jego sposób bycia: zamiłowanie do wolności i niechęć do sztywnych zasad jakie panowały w większości tradycyjnych wilczych rodzin. Dean robił to, co sprawiało mu przyjemność i swoim wilkom nie zamierzał tego wzbraniać. Watahę tworzyła zbieranina outsiderów, wyrzutków i niepokornych kontestatorów, którzy z wielu różnych powodów nie pasowali do schematów, uciekli od nudy, sztywnej hierarchii, ciasnych horyzontów i konwenansów. Dla Deana gotowi byli na wiele, ale jeśli zbyt mocno przygnie im karki, tylko podjudzi ich tym do buntu. Chociaż powtarzał od czasu do czasu, że wolna droga, nikogo siłą nie trzyma, to wolał utrzymać tę watachę w kupie. Lubił ich, cenił ich umiejętności i wiedział, że razem tworzą silną paczkę, zdolną nie tylko zdobyć fortunę, ale też obronić się przed wrogami i zbudować sobie wygodne życie w tym zacisznym zakątku Montany. Wciąż się uczył przywództwa i już zrozumiał ważną lekcję: o wiele łatwiej być szefem złodziejskiej wyprawy na smoka, niż ojcem rodziny i liderem lokalnej społeczności. 

Nie to, żeby w siebie wątpił. Coraz bardziej podobała mu się ta nowa rola.

\- Miejcie ich na oku - powiedział, starannie kryjąc wdzięczność, że go wyręczają i że może na nich liczyć. Ostatnio przez całe to zamieszanie z omegą i szczeniaczkiem dośc ich zaniedbał, stawiał żądania... Bobby ma rację. Nie są maszynami, muszą mieć trochę czasu dla siebie. Na wypoczynek. Na zabawę. - Może w najbliższy piątek urządzimy jakiegoś pokera? - Podniósł brew pytająco, szukając aprobaty dla swego pomysłu. - Hm? Może byśmy się wybrali do Vegas i przepuścili trochę smoczego złota na grzeszne rozrywki i bezbożne swawole? Cas, co myślisz?

\- Ja? - Cas drgnął z zaskoczenia, bo wcześniejszą część rozmowy spędził na nieudanej próbie naprawy suwaka i przestał słuchać. - Co ja?

\- Pytam, czy puścisz mnie do Vegas z chłopakami?

Rufus i Bobby wymienili pobłażliwe spojrzenia, w bezgłośnej rozmowie: "a nie mówiłem"? "Pantoflarz!"

\- Ja? - Cas aż się rozejrzał po kuchni, jakby spodziewał się tam jakiegoś innego Casa, który miał prawo decydować w sprawach alfy. 

\- Pogadałbym z Frankiem i Jody, żeby was przypilnowali, chyba nie odmówią. - Dean zaczął już głośno planować. - Wziąłbym cię z Misiem, ale to nie miejsce dla niemowlaków...

\- Mnie nie wliczaj do tej wycieczki. Za stary już jestem na kasyna i pierzaste girlsy. - Bobby zrobił zeza w kierunku Ellen. 

\- A ja chętnie się wymoczę z jakąś ślicznotką w gorącym jacuzzi! - Zadeklarował Rufus z wesołą miną. - I niech przyprowadzi koleżanki!

\- Żebyś nie dostał zawału w trakcie skubania młodych kurek... - Ostrzegł Dean żartobliwie a Cas oblał się pąsem, zrozumiawszy pikantną metaforę. Widział już w telewizji takie dziewczęta, w błyszczących, cekinowych majtkach, do których doczepiono ogony ze strusich piór, albo z zarzuconymi na ramiona jaskrawymi boa, spod których błyskały prawie nagie piersi. Te dziewczyny, tancerki czy hostessy, oszałamiały sex appealem i faktycznie przypominały trochę kolorowe ptaszki, pobudzające apetyt takich wilków jak Rufus. 

\- Nie zgadzam się! - powiedział nagle, zanim zdążył przemyśleć konsekwencje. Zalała go fala zazdrości o Deana, że on te dwa dni spędzi w towarzystwie egzotycznych piękności, mających tyle do zaoferowania. - To znaczy... E...

\- Zabraniasz? - Dean się zdziwił nie bardziej niż reszta, łącznie z Casem. Zapadła chwila tężejącej ciszy, bo nikt z nich nigdy nie zetknął się z taką sytuacją w relacji omega-alfa. 

\- Bo... Zapytałeś...? - Zawiesił głos niepewnie. 

\- Zapytałeś. - Potwierdził Bobby nie wiedzieć czemu bardzo tym ubawiony. Prawie sobie przybili piątkę z Rufusem. Dean poczuł, że wpadł we własne sidła, ale zamiast się wycofać, skinął z powagą.

\- Masz rację. - Potwierdził, a Cas aż wstrzymał oddech i zastygł, chłonąc słowa alfy. - Rufus zabierze chłopaków na wycieczkę, bo im się należy a ja i tak bym cię nie zostawił Frankowi i Jody. Jeszcze by ciebie i Misia wywieźli do Vermont...

\- Kuzynka Jody mieszka w Vermont! - Przypomniał sobie Cas. 

\- Właśnie, cholera jasna. - Dean zdążył już zapoznać się z sytuacją rodzinną "teściów", każde z nich posiadało własny, gruby segregator pełen wyczerpujących informacji o zatrudnieniu, byłych partnerach, przyjaciołach z młodości, finansach, zobowiązaniach, upodobaniach, zakupach, nałogach, słabościach, dolegliwościach i sekretach. - Dobra, my tu gadu-gadu a czas ucieka. Nakładaj kurtkę i jazda.

\- Muszę siku!

\- To ganiaj! - Klepnął go w tyłek, mrugnął do starszych i wyszedł do holu. 

\- Co on tak suszy zęby? - Zastanowił się Rufus. - Jakby sobie sprawił protezy made in China. Aż mam ciarki, tyle tu pozytywnych wibracji... - Wstrząsnął się z udawanym wstrętem.

\- Podpasowała mu ta pchła... - Bobby pociągnął łyk piwa. - Kto by pomyślał. Chwyciła za ogon i kręci psem. 

\- Prędzej za jajca! - Rufus wniósł butelkę jak przy toaście, krztusząc się ze śmiechu. 

\- Słyszę was! - warknął alfa spod drzwi wejściowych.

Odpowiedział mu gromki śmiech.

 

* * *

 

Cas stanął obok skutera okutany jak sierota wojenna, w Deana kurtce sięgającej po kolana i ściągniętej skórzanym paskiem, żeby się lepiej trzymała. Oprócz różowego kombinezu, który był za mały, wszystko inne było za duże i poruszał się z wdziękiem pingwina kolebiącego się po lodzie. Deanowi to absolutnie nie przeszkadzało, gdy sprowadził go za rękę z werandy i objaśniał teraz, gdzie Cas usiądzie, jak ma się trzymać i inne ważne do przetrwania rzeczy, wzbudzające trwogę omegi.

\- Co robisz? - Przerwał zdezorientowany, bo Cas wysupłał nagle szminkę i zaczął maziać nią usta. 

\- Żeby mi wargi nie popękały - odpowiedział posłusznie i wyciągnął sztyft w stronę alfy, jakby częstował go papierosem. - Chcesz? Ładnie pachnie. Kokosem.

Dean podniósł brew.

\- Skąd to masz?

\- Jo mi podarowała! - Pochwalił się a ponieważ Dean nie wykazał zainteresowania, pieczołowicie zamknął opakowanie i schował do kieszeni. - Ekologiczna, z naturalnych składników pomadka ochronna, nietestowana na zwierzętach! - Wyrecytował z pamięci. - Wegańska. 

\- Weeegaaańska... - Dean powiedział to przeciągle, jakby z głębokim namysłem. - Co to jest do cholery wegańska szminka?!

\- To nie szminka! - Obraził się Cas. - POMADKA!

\- A jest różnica?

Casa ubodło podejrzenie, że się pacykuje jak dziewczyna, więc obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył do domu, z fochem wymalowanym na twarzy. 

\- Dobra! Już się nie dąsaj... - Dean złapał go w pół i zawrócił w stronę skutera. - Czy ja coś mówię? Tylko pytam. No, ale szkoda czasu na pierdoły! Wsiadaj. Przełóż nogę... Wyżej... Czekaj, podsadzę cię... Wygodnie? Nie bój się, nie zlecisz. Nie zlecisz, trzymam cię. Załóż kask. Pokaż... - Nachylił się nad nim i sprowadził jeszcze raz wszystko, czy prawidłowo pozapinane: kask, kurtka, pasek... - Rękawiczki nie za luźne?

Cas pokręcił głową a ostre, zimowe słonce odbiło się od przyciemnionej szybki, za którą skryły się te jego niesamowite, błękitne ślepia. Dean włożył własny kask, wsiadł na skuter i wystartował, słysząc zza pleców pisk i wrzask omegi. Jego dłonie wczepiły się kurczowo w kurtkę alfy, gdy ruszyli przez zasypane śniegiem łąki.

Dean poczuł przypływ adrenaliny, mknąc wśród rozległej bieli. Żałował, że nie czuje smagnięć wiatru na twarzy, że nie może wdepnąć gazu, by niemal wzlecieć, unieść się, znów zasmakować ryzyka i wolności, której ostatnio trochę mu brakło. Chciał zrzucić z siebie brzemię odpowiedzialności, znów stać się samotnym wilkiem ze światem u stóp, nieskrępowany żadnymi więzami, ani odpowiedzialności za podległych wilków, ani tej nawałnicy nie do końca nazwanych uczuć do tego jednego, który tak mu zalazł za skórę. Może ta przejażdżka pomoże mu przewietrzyć głowę. To mu się przyda, bo ostatnio myślał o tylu sprawach, zalegających ciężko wagą długoterminowych czy odległych skutków. Zaczęła docierać do niego świadomość własnej śmiertelności, co wcześniej nie miało żadnego znaczenia, lecz teraz... Kto chroniłby Misia, gdyby Deana zabrakło? Kto chroniłby tego już-nie-ślepego głupka? Kto osłoniłby ich przed głodem, którego Cas się tak obawiał, że wciąż odkładał coś "na czarną godzinę" i jak najszybciej chciał wracać do pracy, by "zarabiać pieniążki na siebie i Misia"?

Deana to złościło i wzruszało jednocześnie. Nie wiedział, jak mu wytłumaczyć, jak przekonać, że zabezpieczył byt ich obu, że z pomocą Kevina i Sama utworzył fundusz, zupełnie niezależny od finansów watahy. Że schował w jaskiniach coś, co nazywał "wyprawką", a co miało należeć tylko do jego dzieci. Dziecka, poprawił się w myślach. Do Misia. No, chyba że Miś nie będzie jedynakiem. Cas na razie spokojnie dochodził do siebie i nic nie wskazywało, że jego, jakby to ująć?, _specyfika_ miała ulec zmianie. Czyli już za kilka tygodni powinien się całkowicie zresetować i ewentualnie... Mogliby powtórzyć _procedurę_. 

Perspektywa posiadania więcej szczeniaczków wzbudzała pewne obawy, owszem, ale też mile łechtała jego ego. Zdołał już strzelić gola tam, gdzie nikt się nie spodziewał, a gdyby powtórzył ten wyczyn? Poza tym taki Miś na codzień nie wydawał się jakimś skomplikowanym projektem. Wystarczyło zmieniać mu pieluchy, karmić i od czasu do czasu poprzytulać... Większość tych obowiązków spoczywała na omedze, ale Dean nie miał wyrzutów sumienia. Zadbał o wszystko inne: przygotował dom na przyjęcie nowego lokatora, płacił za potrzebne (i zbędne również) rzeczy do pielęgnacji, stosy ubrań, pościeli, pudła kosmetyków, odżywek... Ellen zażądała wyposażenia pralni w dodatkowe sprzęty i dostała, co chciała a nawet więcej. Ostatnio zlecił odmalowanie kliniki i zapłacił ponad dwadzieścia tysięcy za urządzenie w jednym z pomieszczeń gabinetu pediatrycznego, chociaż w całym Pinewood Miś był jednym z zaledwie czworga dzieci.

Kevin narzekał, że to wyrzucanie forsy w błoto, że przecież do Crabtown nie jest aż tak daleko i stać ich na opłacanie platynowego pakietu w najlepszej przychodni w mieście, dysponującej zespołem doskonałych specjalistów. Dean wysłuchał cierpliwie, pokiwał głową i kazał przelać odpowiednią sumę, bo nie opuszczało go przeczucie, że inwestycja w Amy nie przyniesie straty. Chociaż rozum podpowiadał ostrożność, przecież ona nawet nie należała do watahy a jej lojalność była mocno wątpliwa - już raz pokrzyżowała mu szyki. Odkąd Cas się pojawił, wszystko z jednej strony mocno się skomplikowało i czasem szło jak po grudzie a z drugiej strony... Dean miał niejasne wrażenie, że dopiero z nim wszystko zaczęło się w koncu układać i zdążać we właściwym kierunku. 

Bardzo się starał, żeby niczego nie zepsuć. Żeby nie zepsuć omegi. Również w sensie fizycznym. Głupek wczoraj się wystraszył, że Dean złamie zakaz, a przecież alfa nie był idiotą! Czy rozmyślnie zatarłby silnik Impali? Musiałby być durniem! Wbrew niesprawiedliwej opinii co poniektórych weteranów i szeryfów, nie był rozkapryszonym bachorem, niszczącym własne zabawki w napadach bezrozumnej, nieuzasadnionej agresji. 

Nawet na samym początku, gdy jeszcze niezbyt dobrze się znali, nie chciał fizycznie uszkodzić ślepego chłopca. Owszem, nie cackał się z nim i może narzucił za szybkie tempo, zamiast dać mu czas na oswojenie się z... _sytuacją_... - Och, Dean zdawał sobie sprawę, że to eufemizmy, ale jeszcze nie był w pełni gotów na uczciwsze postawienie sprawy i przyznanie, że go po prostu zgwałcił. Zamiast tego szukał usprawiedliwień i racjonalnych argumentów, że _takie były okoliczności_ i że ostatecznie _na dobre wyszło_. Że uratował omegę, biorąc pod uwagę jego starą, gównianą watahę i kto wie, gdzie omega by skończył, gdyby nie Dean. Pewnie gdzieś w rynsztoku. Per saldo, Cas powinien być mu wdzięczny. A te histerie i szlochy? Przesadzał, jak to on. Oszczędziłby wszystkim nerwów, gdyby reagował większym opanowaniem i dzielnością, jak wilk i facet a nie jakaś baba. 

Co można mu było wybaczyć, skoro jednak okazał się być w połowie dziewczyną i to w tej lepszej połowie, i teraz Dean zdecydowanie nie chciałby tej połowy narażać na "zatarcie silnika". Miał wielką nadzieję, że jeszcze go sobie poużywa, więc przymykał oczy na drobne niedogodności. Analogie z Impalą przemawiały całkiem dobrze i chętnie wyobrażał sobie, że Cas został teraz odstawiony do warsztatu na przegląd i drobne naprawy. Trzeba o niego zadbać, nowy olej, pasek klinowy, świece i już niebawem będzie jak nowy!

Dean przerwał to miłe dryfowanie myśli, kątem oka widząc, że Ash na drugim skuterze daje mu dziwne znaki i próbuje zajechać mu drogę, wyraźnie zmuszając do zatrzymania się. To niezbyt bezpieczny manewr, ale alfa nie miał do niego pretensji, bo nie uznawał ryzyka za wadę. Wręcz uwielbiał rywalizować z chłopakami, wykorzystywać każdą okazję do ścigania, zabawy i ćwiczenia refleksu, aby nie zastać się, nie rozleniwić w domowych pieleszach. Jeszcze daleko im do emerytury, jeszcze na niejednego smoka mają chrapkę i muszą dbać o kondycję oraz...

\- Jasna cholera, kurwa mać! - Zaklął soczyście, ostro hamując i obejrzał się za siebie, a serce omal mu nie stanęło z przerażenia. Cas zniknął, siedzenie za nim było puste. Ash minął go, szusując w przeciwnym kierunku i Dean natychmiast zobaczył kupkę wściekłego różu gramolącą się w ogromnej zaspie. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby to jego beta ratował omegę! Przycisnął gaz i wyminął go zręcznie. 

\- Spadłem! - Oznajmił Cas, gdy oba skutery zatrzymały się w pobliżu. Sapnął z wysiłkiem, bo za duża kurtka i za ciasny kombinezon krępowały mu ruchy i wciąż zapadał się w kopnym, wysokim śniegu. Dean zdjął kask i odwiesił na ramię kierownicy z manetką. 

\- A w dupę chcesz?! - wrzasnął. - Miałeś się trzymać!

\- Trzymałem, ale... - Cas też zdjął kask i gapił się na niego tymi swoimi durnymi ślepiami, ufnymi i pełnymi ciepła. - Spadłem. - Powtórzył. Dean podał mu rękę i dźwignął, otrzepał i znalazł zgubioną rękawicę.

\- Za ostro skręciłem? - mruknął, przyznając się do błędu. - Zamyśliłem się, zapomniałem, że nie jadę sam. - Słowo przepraszam nie padło, ale zawisło dość czytelnie, by Cas się uśmiechnął. 

\- Nie szkodzi. Nie poobijałem się. - Uspokoił i Dean odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą. - To było nawet śmieszne!

Ash zrozumiał, że nic tu po nim i odjechał, nie chcąc przeszkadzać. Tak jak reszta chłopaków czuł się niezręcznie przy tej dwójce, zwłaszcza gdy się tak w siebie wpatrywali, jakby cały świat wokół znikał i było to tak samo krępujące dla postronnych jakby przyłapać ich na seksie. Dużo się nie pomylił, bo oczywiście zaczęli się całować, coś sobie szeptać, zobaczył ręce Deana wędrujące po ciele omegi i gdyby nie sto dwadzieścia warstw zimowej odzieży, oraz kilkanaście stopni mrozu, to nie wiadomo czym by się skończyło. Pewnie publicznym zgorszeniem...

 

* * *

 

Pół godziny zleciało jak mgnienie oka. Dean po incydencie z upadkiem Casa posadził go przed sobą i tym razem jechali wolniej i unikając gwałtownych skrętów. Cas nawet przez kilka sekund samodzielnie prowadził, piszcząc z przejęcia, ale w domu czekał na nich Miś, a Ellen zapowiedziała, że Cas nie może się przechłodzić, więc Dean niechętnie zawrócił do domu. 

I dostrzegł gości na podjeździe (świeżo odśnieżonym przez Walta). Nawet z tej odległości bez trudu rozpoznał służbowy wóz Straży pobliskiego Parku Narodowego, z której pracownikami starali się utrzymywać poprawne a nawet koleżeńskie relacje. Wyraźnie się ociepliły, kiedy przekazał im darowiznę na wyposażenie a na święta podesłał beczkę piwa z lokalnego browaru i zaproszenia do eleganckiej restauracji w Crabtown, aby mogli zabrać tam swoje żony (albo mężów), zjeść i napić się na koszt pana Winchestera. 

Pieniądze otwierają wiele drzwi - zrozumiał to już dawno i nie oszczędzał, aby nawiązywać kontakty, które mogły jemu i chłopakom ułatwić życie. Pan Winchester - wypowiadane z szacunkiem i sympatią, stawało się już coraz bardziej rozpoznawalnym w okolicy hasłem, kluczem. Budował swoją reputację i stawał się ważną postacią nie tylko dla własnych pracowników w tartaku czy w Pinewood. Nie spieszył się, działał z rozwagą i nie szukał zwady z dotychczasowymi liderami. Bycie wilkiem pomagało nie mniej niż hojne datki. Znał siłę własnej charyzmy a dwudziestka wiernych kompanów z rancza, będących na każde skinienie skutecznie odstraszała awanturników. 

\- Dean Winchester! - wykrzyknął starszy z przybyszów, wyciągając ciepłą, poczerwieniałą dłoń na powitanie i lekko kiwając głową w kierunku Asha i Casa. - To nasz nowy nabytek. Rooster Grant. - Przedstawił młodego towarzysza.

\- Russel, ale wszyscy mówią mi Rooster. Proszę pana. - Uścisnął mocno rękę Deana i Asha i uśmiechnął się do omegi. Który odpowiedział uśmiechem, co nie uszło uwadze Deana. 

\- Kawa? - Zaproponował, uprzejmością maskując niezadowolenie i popchnął omegę na werandę tak, aby własnym ciałem odseparować go od strażników. Starszy, Leland, odruchowo zrobił to samo z Roosterem. 

Miał już swoje lata i niejedno widział, niczemu się nie dziwił. Winchester gustował w chłopcach? Nic nikomu do tego. Płacił podatki, dawał robotę porządnym amerykańskim obywatelom i wspierał Straż, nic więcej nie potrzebowali wiedzieć ani wściubiać nos w nie swoje sprawy. A chłopaczek faktycznie ładniutki. Leland miał żonę i nigdy go do chłopów nie ciągnęło, nawet w piechocie, gdy całymi miesiącami nie widzieli baby, ale ten tu... Cóż. Miał w sobie coś takiego... Można by się pomylić, zwłaszcza, że nosił się też po babsku. Ten wściekły róż chociażby... 

I dobiegały go ostatnio jakieś dziwne plotki... Że Winchester ojcem został. Że ma kogoś. Że ten tu to dziwny kuzyn szeryf Mills, krótko pracujący u Meg. Rzucał się w oczy ten chłopiec, bo podobno ślepy, a poruszał się między półkami bez żadnego wahania i już od progu wiedział, kto wszedł. Dopiero na zewnątrz stawał się niepewny. Ten wariat, Frank, obstalował mu białą laskę i Leland kilka razy przejeżdżając przez Pinewood widział go przemierzającego chodniki, żwawo lecz ostrożnie. Podobno latem udało mu się wyzdrowieć z tej ślepoty a jesienią wyprowadził się od Jody z powrotem do Deana i kilka osób widziało, że przytył, osobliwie w pasie, co nasuwało jednoznaczne skojarzenia.

Chłopaki z tartaku nabrali wody w usta, ale ich żony były bardziej rozmowne, a w jedynym sklepie w miasteczku trudno było ukryć paczki z pieluchami i mlekiem w proszku, zabierane przez ludzi z rancza. Ktoś zauważył miejscową lekarkę zaczytującą się w grubym tomie z intrygującym tytułem Położnictwo. W gabinecie pojawiło się nietypowe wyposażenie a Barlow wyznał po kielichu, że wiosną za forsę Winchestera będzie remontował klinikę. I że jedno z pomieszczeń będzie _pediatryczne_. Tak powiedział, zająknąwszy się na trudnym słowie. Kpił, że pewnie chodzi o pedałów, bo ściany mają być _morelowe z limonką_ , ale Benny przytomnie zauważył, że _pedia_ tryczny to znaczy dla dzieci a nie gejowski i Barlow się zamknął niepocieszony. Nie lubił homoseksualistów. Branie zleceń od jednego z nich najwyraźniej nie przytępiło mu jęzora, ale jak tak dalej pójdzie, albo się nauczy, albo Winchester wykopie go z miasta. Leland żył już dość długo, by wiedzieć, że tacy ludzie jak Dean dostają co chcą i nie patyczkują się w tańcu. Lepiej żyć z nim w zgodzie, niż mieć w nim wroga, dlatego przywiózł przedstawić młodego. Ziemie Winchestera graniczyły z Parkiem i obu stronom zależało na dobrych relacjach. 

Co się ten Rooster tak szczerzy?, pomyśleli obaj, Leland i Dean, gdy Cas jako pierwszy wszedł do domu i pobiegł się rozebrać. Jakoś tak chwilę później wyskoczył z salonu w samych ciemnych  ~~rajtuzach~~ kalesonach i luźnym swetrze, ledwie zakrywającym tyłek, rumiany i rozczochrany i uśmiechnięty.

Deanem targnęły sprzeczne uczucia: puszył się, bo Cas wyglądał jak milion dolców i to w nowiutkich Franklinach i kto by pomyślał, że ma takie świetne nogi?, ale poza tym wkurzał się, że obcy faceci się na niego gapią, zwłaszcza ten chłystek z mlekiem pod nosem! Nieopierzony smarkacz, ledwo co nabrał trochę mięśni, wyrósł z krótkich gaci a już się ogląda za cudzymi...

\- Kawę? Piwo? - Cas zamrugał zalotnie i obiecał: - Zaraz przyniosę do gabinetu, już nastawiłem ekspres. Może po kawałku placka z jabłkiem? 

\- Ja chętnie! - Wyrwał się Rooster, nie odrywając od niego roziskrzonych oczu, aż Leland szarpnął go za ramię i pchnął przed sobą, obiecując sobie w duchu, że odbędą pogadankę wychowawczą. Dla dobra młodego. Krzywy grymas na twarzy Winchestera świadczył, że młody mu podpadł, dlatego powziął decyzję, że to pierwsza i ostatnia wizyta Roostera na ranczu. Nikt tu nie potrzebuje kłopotów przez babę. Czy chłopaka, czort wie, kim ten Cas jest, ale najwyraźniej jest kimś ważnym. Leland prawie usłyszał zgrzytanie zębów Winchestera i wolałby już się wynieść, żeby nie wystawiać jego cierpliwości na próbę, ale chwilowo brakło mu grzecznego pretekstu, by nagle zakończyć kurtuazyjną wizytę. Postanowił czym prędzej wypić zaoferowaną kawę, ponarzekać na pogodę, wspomnieć coś o kłusownikach i odjechać. Dziesięć minut chyba wystarczy? Leland nie był biegły w zagadnieniach dyplomacji i savoire vivre'u, chciał tylko wybrnąć z głupiej sytuacji, w którą się niechcący wpakował przez nabuzowanego hormonami żółtodzioba, jeszcze nierozumiejącego, że nie flirtuje się z ~~żoną~~ chłopakiem ważniaka ~~na jego oczach~~ nigdy. 

Nieświadom rozsterek Lelanda Dean ledwie się powstrzymywał, żeby nie wyrzucić obu strażników z hukiem a omedze nagadać do słuchu! Co tego Casa napadło, żeby paradować tak przed nimi z... tymi nogami na wierzchu i tym... uśmieszkiem, niech go diabli wezmą! W Deanie aż się zagotowało i sam się zdziwił tej gwałtownej reakcji. Owszem, Cas należał do niego i nikt nie miał prawa go tknąć, ale - na zdrowy rozum - ten gnojek ze straży nie stanowił żadnej konkurencji! Żadnego zagrożenia! A jednak Deana ubodło, że obaj się tak szczerzą do siebie i że Cas sam z siebie proponował tę kawę. I ciasto! Nicpoń, musiał zauważyć, że się podoba i pochlebiło mu to!

Obaj strażnicy usiedli na skórzanej kanapie a Dean naprzeciw nich w tapicerowanym, kolonialnym krześle. Ramiona oparł na rzeźbionych podłokietnikach, szeroko rozstawił nogi w pozie dominującego samca, zaznaczając, że jest na własnym terytorium i przyjrzał się Roosterowi z miną rzeźnika szacującego wagę i jakość mięsa stojącego przed jatką cielaka. Leland w nieudanej próbie odwrócenia jego uwagi zaczął opowiadać jakąś anegdotę, ale puentę zagłuszyło wejście Casa.

Dean powstrzymał się, żeby nie przewrócić oczami na widok tacy z porcelanowymi filiżankami, które Cas niedawno nabył w uzgodnieniu z Ellen "dla gości". Długo i zawile tłumaczył, że skoro Dean jest ważnym alfą i prowadzi biznes (cokolwiek Cas pod tym pojęciem rozumiał - Dean sądził, że raczej niewiele), to wypada mieć specjalną zastawę. Dean oczywiście machnął ręką, niech sobie zamawia co chce, nie przypuszczając, że Cas będzie tylko szukał okazji na prezentację swego nabytku. 

Leland i Rooster stracili rezon na widok kruchych naczynek malowanych ręcznie w girlandy kwiatów i złote wrąbki. Nawet osiemdziesięcioletnia pastorowa Moody, prowadząca szkółkę niedzielną w sąsiednim Beacon Hill, nie posiadała takiego kompletu, chociaż przez całe długie życie uzbierała mnóstwo staroświeckich bibelotów i stosy szydełkowych serwetek, na których kurzyły się fajansowe figurki pudli, klaunów i baletnic. 

\- Placek. - Cas postawił na niskim stoliku paterę z pokrojonym deserem i zabrał tacę. Stał obok krzesła Deana i aż drgnął z zaskoczenia, gdy alfa położył rękę na jego pośladku. Dżentelmeni się tak nie zachowują, pomyślał z napływającym na policzki rumieńcem, bo obaj goście spostrzegli ten zaborczy i ostentacyjny gest, podkreślający prawo własności. Dean klepnął go, szczerząc zęby w sztucznym uśmiechu i odesłał do kuchni.

Gbur.

Cas westchnął z żalem, bo trochę się już przyzwyczaił do dobrego traktowania a oglądane niedawno romantyczne filmy rozbudziły w nim tęsknoty za eleganckimi manierami, oraz wyrafinowanym gustem, których brak w Deanie boleśnie odczuwał. Marzył czasem na jawie, że Dean zacznie się wyrażać jak pan Darcy z Dumy i uprzedzenia, albo pułkownik Brandon w Rozważnej i romantycznej (głos Alana Rickmana przyprawiał go o zmysłowe dreszcze), gdy tymczasem alfa z upodobaniem używał prostackich, żeby nie rzec, wulgarnych słów oraz był szorstki w obyciu.

Czy pułkownik Brandon poklepałby po pupie pannę Dashwood? W towarzystwie?! Och!, z całą pewnością by tego nie uczynił! 

Cas zwalczył łzy nadbiegające pod powieki, tłumacząc sobie, że to pewnie dlatego, że nie był odpowiednią osobą. I nie chodzi o to, że nie był damą, ani tym bardziej kobietą. Po prostu nie był... taki ważny dla Deana, jak Marianne dla pułkownika.

Odstawił tacę, podziękował Ellen za opiekę nad Misiem (w odpowiedzi pocałowała go w czoło i spytała jak się bawił), zabrał maluszka i poszedł na górę do sypialni, odpocząć i pobyć ze szczeniaczkiem. 

 

* * *

 

\- Wreszcie pojechali! - Dean wszedł do sypialni, ściągając flanelową koszulę i buty. - Ten nudziarz Leland przez kwadrans plótł coś o oponach i łańcuchach, Rooster zeżarł trzy kawałki placka... Powinien nazywac się Piglet, a nie Rooster!... - mruknął złośliwie, nawiązując do jego przydomka. - Nienażarte prosię, ale tobie wpadł w oko, co?

\- Co? - Cas leżał na boku, blisko Misia, odprężony, lecz nieco smutny. 

\- Mówię, że wpadł ci w oko. - Powtórzył Dean, szukając ładowarki do telefonu.

\- Kto? - Cas pogłaskał stópkę Misia, który zaczął się roić niespokojnie z powodu hałasu wszczynanego beztrosko przez tatę.

\- Nie udawaj, kokietko. Wyciągnąłeś dla niego najlepszą porcelanę! - Wypomniał niby żartobliwie, ale w głosie zabrzmiała gorzka nuta. Cas usiadł i wziął Misia na ręce, bo malec zaczął popiskiwać z niezadowoleniem. 

\- To twoi goście. Chciałem... Zrobić dobre wrażenie.

\- O, zrobiłeś. - Dean podpiął telefon i poszedł umyć ręce. - Wolałbym, żebyś się tak nie starał. Nie musiałeś świecić gołym tyłkiem byle chłystkowi... 

Cas położył uszy po sobie, z pokorą przyjmując reprymendę. Osobiście nie uważał, żeby świecił komukolwiek gołym tyłkiem, ale spór z alfą nie wchodził w grę. 

\- Przepraszam. - Wydukał, kiedy Dean zakręcił kran i wyszedł. - Po prostu mało osób nas odwiedza, poza Frankiem i Jody... Chciałem, żeby bylo miło.

Dean miał chęć jeszcze mu wygarnąć i w ogóle przywołać do porządku, nauczyć moresu i przypomnieć o zasadach obowiązujących omegi, ale kiedy tak patrzył na Casa przycupniętego na brzegu materaca, z Misiem śpiącym w jego objęciach, to cała zazdrość i wkurzenie ulotniły się bez śladu. Kucnął przy nich i pocałował synka w gołą główkę nie większą od jego pięści. 

\- Twój tatuś wymiata - szepnął do malutkiego uszka. - Jest taki śliczny, że nie wiem, co z tym zrobić. Nie chcę, żeby ktoś nam go ukradł. 

\- Dean... - Cas podniósł brwi, oszołomiony komplementem i wyznaniem. - Myślisz, że ktoś mnie ukradnie? - Zaniepokoił się nagle, przypominając sobie, że już raz stracił rodzinę i oblał go zimny pot. Jedną ręką przycisnął Misia do siebie a drugą chwycił Deana i przypomniał z narastającą paniką. - Obiecałeś, że nie pozwolisz mnie ukraść! Obiecałeś!

\- Nie pozwolę. - Uspokoił. - Nie denerwuj Misia. Żartowałem, nie histeryzuj. Żartowałem. Nie denerwuj Misia. 

Cas miał już na końcu języka: głupie żarty! Odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na niemowlę z miłością. Szczeniaczek troszkę już urósł, zrobił się nieco krąglejszy i nieco pucołowaty na policzkach. Wieść, że nosi szczeniaczka w brzuchu wystraszyła go śmiertelnie, chciał się zabić ze strachu przed przyszłością, z obawy, że jest jakimś potworem, od którego wszyscy się odwrócą ze wstrętem, ale teraz dziękował Pierwszemu Wilkowi za ten cud i kochał Misia tak mocno, że oddałby za niego życie.

\- Kocham go, Dean. - Wyznał cicho, nie podnosząc wzroku. - Przepraszam, chyba nie pokocham innych twoich dzieci tak jak jego, ale będę dla nich dobrym wujkiem. Tylko obiecaj, że mnie nie oddasz nikomu i nie pozwolisz ukraść, dobrze? - Oblizał wargi nerwowo i dopiero teraz odważył się popatrzeć w oczy zielone, ciemne i groźne jak tysiącletnia puszcza.

\- Co ty pleciesz? - Dean aż klęknął z wrażenia. - Masz gorączkę po tej przejażdżce? Albo uderzyłeś się w głowę? - spytał całkiem poważnie. - Oczywiście, że nie cię nie oddam. Nie bredź.

Cas uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i odłożył Misia bardzo ostrożnie do koszyka, na wygodne posłanko. Miś sapnął z zadowoleniem i zrobił troszkę siusiu, ale nie na tyle, by trzeba było natychmiast zmieniać pieluszkę.

\- A propos innych moich dzieci, nie to że teraz, zaraz... - Dean zaznaczył wyraźnie, żeby nie okazać się barbarzyńcą - ...ale Miś nie powinien być jedynakiem i chciałbym...

\- Masz już kogoś na oku? - Cas przerwał tę trochę nieskładną przemowę i Deanowi opadła szczęka, chociaż nie zwykł tracić animuszu w najtrudniejszych sytuacjach. - Wiem, że sypiasz z kobietami. 

Cas wstał i wyminął go, podchodząc do okna. 

\- Tak robią alfy, wiem. - W jego tonie próżno było szukać wyrzutu. - Uriel miał dzieci z wieloma... Ciotki wychowywały szczeniaczki wspólnie. Czasem się kłóciły, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Żadna nie była ważniejsza niż reszta. Będę opiekować się wszystkimi szczeniaczkami. Nie będę wyróżniać Misia, ale nie wydaje mi się, żebym mógł je pokochać tak mocno jak jego. - Przyznał, wstydząc się swojej małostkowości. - Teraz lepiej rozumiem ciotki. Czasem byłem na nie zły, że nie traktują mnie tak jak swoje dzieci, a ja przecież nawet nie byłem dzieckiem Uriela... - Skulił ramiona, odpływając w przykre wspomnienia. - Byłem niczyj. 

Dean miał dość. Zerwał się na równe nogi i przyciągnął omegę do siebie prawie brutalnie, z siłą, która na pewno pozostawi siniaki. 

\- Ośle! - warknął z gniewem. - Ośle, nie wiem, co za kreaturą był ten Uriel, ale nie zamierzam tu zakładać haremu i zmuszać cię do wychowywania nie swoich dzieci. Chcę je mieć z tobą. Z tobą, ty... Baranie. - Obrócił go tyłem do siebie i porządnie ugryzł na potwierdzenie swych słów, potwierdzając jeszcze raz przywłaszczenie. Kark omegi smakował jak delicje, z płytkiej ranki wypłynęło kilka kropel krwi, słodkich na języku i alfa zamruczał, rozkoszując się tym doznaniem. Przywłaszczanie Casa było prawie tak dobre jak seks i prawie tak samo uzależniające. Pobudzało go i koiło jednocześnie, ogarniała go błogość podobna do tej po orgazmie, ale nie senność, przeciwnie, wszystkie zmysły mu się wyostrzały, był gotów przenosić góry. 

Nie wiedział, jak na ugryzienie reaguje Cas, nie pytał go o to. Omega czasem popiskiwał z bólu i wyraźnie miękł, słabł; Dean musiał go mocno trzymać, żeby Cas nie upadł - jakby miał zawroty głowy. Podejrzewał, że omedze nie robi się tak przyjemnie jak alfie i ponieważ nie chciał, nie potrafił się ograniczyć, pokusa była zbyt silna, pozostawało mu tylko jakoś to mu wynagrodzić dodatkową czułością. Instynktownie lizał ugryzienie, całował, głaskał czule. 

\- Jesteś tylko ty. I będziesz tylko ty. - Oznajmił stanowczo. - Rozumiesz? Cas! Rozumiesz? Nie wybrałem nikogo innego i z nikim innym nie zrobię szczeniaczków. Zrobimy Misiowi rodzeństwo, razem. Zrobimy je razem. Rozumiesz? Jesteś mój i on jest mój i chcę zrobić moje szczeniaczki z tobą. Chcę, żebyś łaził z brzuchem po tym domu tak jak chodziłeś z Misiem, żeby ta kołyska nigdy nie stała pusta, chcę mieć _mnóstwo_ dzieci z tobą. Z tobą! - Nabrał tchu by wyznać to, co najważniejsze. - Kocham cię. 

Po policzkach Casa popłynęły łzy, ale to nie były łzy smutku czy strachu.

Miś uśmiechnął się przez sen. 

Rodzice się całowali. 

I wszystko skończyło się dobrze. 

 

 

Chociaż nie. Wszystko się przecież dopiero zaczynało!

Miś był dobrej myśli. Miał przecież najukochańszych rodziców na świecie! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

KONIEC 

 

Dalsze przygody Misia, Casa, Deana i owych dzieciaków, które się dopiero mają zjawić w rodzinie Winchesterów znajdziecie oczywiście w opowiadaniu "Oczy" :)  tu: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3204581/chapters/7722077

 

 

 

 


End file.
